


The Magic Within

by TheWritingDork, what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (eventual) Famous Michael, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Michael Mell, Bowtruckles - Freeform, Bullying, Character Death (not of the main babies don't worry), Everyone in this is British except for Michael and his moms and Michael's American friends, F/F, Growing Up Together (at Hogwarts), Harry Potter main characters do not exist (no harry hermione ron etc.), Hippogriffs, Homophobia, Hufflepuff!Michael, Human squip, Isolation from People, Long term mind alteration/manipulation, M/M, Meltdown, Michael Mell has a service animal, Michael Mell is an American going to Hogwarts, Original Broadway Cast, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Slytherin!Jeremy, Snape also does not exist in this and Squip replaces him as the Potions prof, Thestrals, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unintentional Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 252,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Michael had never seen himself as particularly special. When he arrived in the UK with his moms, he expected to go to school and hopefully make some friends. What he wasn’t expecting was to end up going to wizard school.Hogwarts is as amazing as the people who learn there, and Michael quickly befriends Jeremy, a pureblood outcast who has a talent for finding trouble. Together they must navigate the Wizarding World and learn how to balance school, friendship, bullies, and even romance. And when a threat greater than anyone could ever imagine arises, Michael will need to face his greatest challenge ever: surviving without his best friend. Can he free Jeremy and save the whole world? Or will Michael fall along with everyone else?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Dustin Kropp/Original Male Character, Every one in the main cast of kids befriend one another at some point, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell & Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Dustin Kropp
Comments: 62
Kudos: 142





	1. Dogs Bring People Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari (TheWritingDork) here!
> 
> So, I feel like there are always obligatory Harry Potter fics... And we're finally contributing. I've had a knackering to do this, especially since I wanted to show off my headcannons for which house each of the kids would be in. So yeah, this huge fic is an excuse for that. Also to write the dog I've dogsat for the past two summers, Ellie, in this fic. I altered her a little because IRL Ellie couldn't be a service dog, but yeah. I love Ellie and want her as my own (I'll try to get a pic of her in one of these so you can see the massive beast that is Ellie).
> 
> ANYWAY. This is the first fic Mara (what_in_the) and I wrote after seeing BMC together in August. I just- augh! I still get emotional thinking about that week. It was the best. But yeah, so Mara is fresh off the BMC train when writing this, so it's as accurate as a British Jeremy Heere can be. xD
> 
> If you want to hit us up on our tumblrs or make fanart or have anything you want to tag us in, my tumblr is michaelmellancholy.tumblr.com and Mara's is booglebug.tumblr.com so yeah!
> 
> Enough of my rambles. Now, onto the notes from the lovely Mara!:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! Mara here with the new story! It took us a bit, but we finally did the obligatory Hogwarts AU! And it’s one of the longest and I just love it so much.
> 
> It’s our first story together after meeting and seeing the show back at the start of August, so it’s decently old, which means that it’s probably the most accurate to the show in terms of personality for me! It also solidified trans Jeremy as an important fact. Seeing Loser, Geek or Whatever live... it got to me, guys. And I legit cried at Michael in the Bathroom.
> 
> Enough rambling from me, here’s what you can expect from the chapter! Michael meets some friends, including the tall, awkward boy named Jeremy.
> 
> Also as a note, Jeremy is about 5’0 where Michael is barely 4’7, so he’s a shortie and Remy is a tall boy. It might not stay that way for too long, but Jeremy is sure gonna enjoy it while he can!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!'

When Michael moved to the UK from the US with his moms for Ina’s job transfer, he knew he’d feel out of place at his new school. He didn’t think he’d go to a school for wizards though, invited by owl, the day they settled in to their new home. It was strange and hard to get used to, especially with the whirlwind of figuring out enough to get to Diagon Alley, get onto Platform 9 3/4, and get on a train to be away for almost a year at this boarding school. Thankfully, before the move, his moms had gotten him Ellie, the year-old black lab who was his service dog. She was helping him stay calm as he was settled in his compartment on the train, no one else seeming to bug him. He did get looks, since he had to get special permission from the head of this school, Hogwarts, to have Ellie, but he somehow managed.

Right now though, he had his new red hoodie on, engulfing him as his robes were in his lap. Ellie was lying by his feet in the cart as he was trying so hard to calm down. There were too many new things and sensations and _everything_ for Michael to even be excited because magic was real and somehow, he was magic, even if neither of his moms were? Hello? That’s, like, anyone and everyone’s dream- well, to be magic. He couldn’t be though, his nerves running too high. Ellie kept him grounded by resting her barely blocky head on his feet while he messed with the new hem of his red hoodie. At least those two things could help keep him calm.

People were still streaming past his compartment, but they seemed to pay no mind to Michael. Or if they did, they seemed put off by Ellie. Maybe wizards and stuff didn’t really have dogs? If so, that was sad. Dogs were awesome!

A knock at the door startled Michael out of his thoughts. A tall, awkward looking boy was by the door, sliding it open nervously.

“Um, hi. I saw your dog and I wanted to know if they were working? Since the little top says not to bother them when they’re working and I don’t want to disturb them by giving them pats. And I don’t know what sort of work dogs do anyways so I thought I should ask.” He seemed a little nervous, but really excited. Maybe he liked dogs.

“Oh, uh...” He looked down at Ellie then and gently tapped under her chin with his shoes. “Break. Just, um, close the door behind you so she stays in here.” The boy did just that, dropping some of his bags (he had a few, wow) down on the opposite seat as Ellie looked curiously at him while sitting up. She cocked her head to the side a little, though stayed right by Michael. “You can give her pats now, if y’want.” His fiddling increased. Michael hoped the boy didn’t get off-put by it.

“Thanks!” The boy dropped to his knees next to Ellie and offered his hand for her to sniff. After a moment of consideration, she leant into his hand and he started stroking her behind her ears, beaming.

“I’m Jeremy,” the boy said after a moment, looking up at Michael. He didn’t stop stroking. “I like your dog, they’re really nice and I don’t get to see dogs often. Mum says they’re not proper pets for wizards but I think they’re cool.”

Oh, yeah, Michael was still getting used to the British accents. It was so weird, especially with how ingrained the New England accent he had was into his system thanks to New Jersey. “Well Ellie is amazing and I wouldn’t want any other pet. She helps me out a lot,” he explained as he looked up at Jeremy. “I’m Michael. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jeremy held out his hand for Michael to shake, still stroking Ellie’s ears gently with his other hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Michael.” He cocked his head. “Are you from America? You have an accent... How are you going to Hogwarts? Normally people from America go to Ilvermorny.”

“I am, but we moved here a few months ago ‘cause Ina got a job transfer. I got the letter about it right after we moved in so it’s been a lot to find out about all this wizard stuff,” Michael explained as he shook Jeremy’s hand, settling back in his seat after. “The money transfer is weird. Like, I had to start trying to get used to pounds instead of dollars and now I have, like, gallons? No, gallions?” It hurt his head just to think about. “Ugh.”

“Galleons,” Jeremy corrected gently. “Well... I’m guessing you’re muggle born since pounds and dollars are muggle money. Maybe I could help you learn a little?” he offered, fiddling with his robes a little too. He didn’t look up at Michael, clearly feeling a little shy. “I mean, if you want.”

“I’d love to learn the money, but uh... what does muggle born mean?” He has heard the term around, along with some other things, and no one really gave him a crash course on anything. Michael and his moms sort of struggled to understand everything and did their best. “Also, you don’t need to just squat or kneel there, you can sit down, y’know.”

“No one’s taught you stuff?” Jeremy sounded a little disgusted by that. Oh no, was he about to make fun of Michael? “Well I guess I’ll have to do that. It’s weird, normally they have someone go around to talk to muggle borns personally, to explain everything.” Oh.

“Muggle is what people with magic call people without magic. Some people think that they’re weird or bad or things, but me and dad both think they’re cool. I’m a pure blood, which means both my parents have magic blood and there are no muggles married into my family. Then you have halfbloods who have one magical parent and one muggle parent. Or they have a muggle born and a pure blood or something. And then there are people with magic without having magical parents. They’re muggle borns, even if some pure bloods have a really horrid name for them instead. Fact is, you’re magic. They need to get over themselves.”

Oh. “So some people will be rude to me ‘cause I wasn’t born in a magic family or something.” Made sense. He got made fun of before for having two moms or being autistic. “Well, that’s fine as long as they aren’t mean to me or Ellie. If they’re mean to Ellie, then we’ll have a problem.”

“Well people don’t mess with me, ‘cause I’m a pure blood and my family is pretty rich. We have a crest and everything.” Jeremy scooted onto the seat opposite Michael, settling down but still stroking Ellie. “If anyone gives either of you trouble, I’ll make sure they don’t do it again. Or I’ll stop it if I’m around.” Jeremy’s grin was a little evil, honestly, but Michael didn’t find it scary. More like Jeremy was gonna keep him safe.

“You’re sweet. Thanks, Jeremy,” Michael couldn’t help but say as he smiled at Jeremy, still messing with the hem of his hoodie. “I’ll have to pay you back somehow.”

Jeremy blushed and spluttered for a moment before looking away. “You don’t have to pay me back. We can be friends and then it’s just a friend looking out for a friend,” he muttered. “I like you. And your dog. So... yeah.”

“Oh, I’d love to be your friend,” Michael quickly amended with a big grin. Ellie just flopped down between them both then, huffing as she got settled. “I think Ellie likes you too, which is good.”

Jeremy looked back at Michael and grinned brightly. He almost had stars in his eyes.

“Can I do a small spell to help you with your glasses, please? Dad taught me one for mine, and it might be useful.” Jeremy pushed up his own glasses, which had slipped in his excitement.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to do spells except for in school.” Michael knew that much at least from his letter that he got.

“Yeah, well they don’t mind too much on the way to school as long as they’re small spells.” Jeremy shrugged. “And they don’t care so long as muggles don’t know and no one gets hurt. I’ve cast loads of spells before.” He pulled out his wand. “Well, a lot of the same sort of spells, at least.”

“I don’t even know one,” Michael muttered out as he stared at Jeremy, probably in awe. “You gotta show me some and teach me one at least- oh, uh, please?” He couldn’t forget his manners.

“Sure. Lemme just do this one first.” He nodded, pointing his wand right between Michael’s eyes. Michael went a little cross eyed trying to focus on the end. “ _Impervius_.” He tapped Michael’s glasses. They shimmered for a moment and it got hard to see through them, but then they cleared and went back to normal.

Michael blinked a few times, taking his glasses off and looking them over. “What did you do?”

“Made them waterproof.” Jeremy shrugged. “Now if they get wet, the water will slide right off them and you can still see. Dad taught me it so if I break my glasses again I can just do it on them. Or repair them.” He lounged back in the seat, grinning proudly.

“Oh wow,” Michael gasped out as he looked over his glasses. “That’s so cool. Magic’s really cool.” He put his glasses back on then before sitting down on the floor with Ellie to pet her. She growled happily and flopped down on her side to give him better scratching access.

“You... want me to teach you a spell?” Jeremy offered shyly, fidgeting with his wand.

“Yes please!” Michael almost cried as he looked up at Jeremy from where he was sitting. “Uh, a simple one since it’ll be my first time trying to use magic, please.”

“Sure!” Jeremy nodded. “Maybe just a light spell? It’s nice and easy and it can’t really go wrong.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah, that would be best. Get out your wand, I’ll teach you.”

Michael took out his wand then, looking it over before looking back at Jeremy. He mimicked how Jeremy held his wand as well. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“You flick your wand like this and concentrate.” Jeremy demonstrated. “You think about light as hard as you can. And you say the word _Lumos_.” The tip of Jeremy’s wand lit up.

After nodding and reviewing what Jeremy did in his head, Michael flicked his wand, thinking hard about there being light. “ _Lumos_.”

He almost dropped his wand in shock when the tip lit up. It wasn’t as bright as Jeremy’s, but it was steady and very clearly lit up. Jeremy muttered something and his wand light went out before he set it aside and started bouncing in his seat, clapping in delight. “That’s so awesome, you did it first try!” he beamed. “It took me ages to do that one! You must be a really powerful wizard, Mikey!”

“Oh, really?” Michael couldn’t help but look between Jeremy, Ellie (who was staring intently at the light), and his wand. It was very cool and Michael couldn’t help but bounce a little in his seat as well. “This is so cool!” Jeremy’s excited energy was _very_ contagious.

“You just did your first piece of on-purpose magic!” Jeremy cried, throwing his arms into the air. “To turn it off, you just say _Nox_ while thinking of it turning off.” Jeremy kept bouncing a little, eyes wide and happy.

He nodded, looking down at his wand too then. “ _Nox_ ,” he whispered, watching the light quickly go out. “Wow. That... that was amazing.”

“Magic is really awesome!” Jeremy nodded excitedly. “It’s what makes us special. And it feels amazing and awesome to do.” He paused, then nodded. “And muggles can do different things, like sciences thingys, so they’re special in a different way.“

“Yeah, like, uh...” Michael reached into his backpack on his seat and pulled out his GameBoy Color. “Like video games!”

Jeremy leaned forwards, eyes fixated on Michael’s GameBoy. “What’s a... video game?” He said it slowly, like he’d never heard the word before. Wizards didn’t have video games? Well Michael would just have to teach his new friend about them!

Michael moved to sit next to him, showing off his GameBoy and his games he had on it, like Pokémon Blue. “It’s really cool, but a lot of games get region locked. Since I got my Gameboy in the US, only games in the US work on it. If I got one here, I wouldn’t be able to play it on this Gameboy, so I gotta order them online and have them shipped here. It sucks, but otherwise they’re amazing.”

“Woah,” Jeremy murmured, hesitantly poking the GameBoy. “What do you do with it?”

“You play games.” He turned on his GameBoy, flicking on the switch on the side, and let the system and game start up. “Every game is mostly different, depends on what you buy,” Michael explained as the menu music started up.

“Merlin’s beard, that’s cool,” Jeremy muttered, eyes never leaving the handheld system.

Suddenly the door slid open and a boy stood in the doorway, smirking at Jeremy. Jeremy’s head shot up and he scowled at the boy and his two cronies behind him.

“Found yourself a little muggle boyfriend, Annie?” The boy in the doorway sneered, looking down his nose at Michael’s GameBoy.

“Go suck some dragon dung, Fawley, and leave us alone.“ Jeremy sounded totally different to how he did when speaking to Michael. He was harsh and haughty. And Michael was certain he just said something rude, judging by the reaction of one of the other thugs behind Fawley.

“Oh, you don’t know how badly you just messed up, Annie,” one of the boys said as the other nodded in agreement. Why were they calling Jeremy a girl’s name? He was clearly a boy. Wait... was he-

“You and your muggle boyfriend are _so_ dead. Isn’t that right, Fawley?”

Jeremy stood up and pointed his wand right between Fawley’s eyes before anyone could respond. “I’d recommend you leave. _Now_.” Jeremy’s voice was both icy and sickly sweet at the same time. “Or we’ll be seeing a repeat of the Christmas party last year. How long did it take for you to remove all those boils? An hour? Two?” The boys suddenly looked scared. They started bolting away from the door. Jeremy waved his wand and one of them tripped before scrambling up to his feet and vanishing. Jeremy shut the door and sat back down, scowling in the direction of the door still. “I hate those guys.”

Ellie stayed right next to Michael, staring at the door before sitting in front of it and blocking people from entering without having to worry about her at their feet. “They seem like real asses,” Michael muttered out as he looked through the somewhat foggy windows. “I’m sorry they came in to bother you, seemingly because of me.”

“They were just looking for an excuse. I hate them, and it’s mutual.” Jeremy sighed heavily, flopping back with a huff. “I won’t be upset if you tell me to leave, y’know. You don’t have to let me stick around,” he mumbled.

“Why would I tell you to leave just because they’re assholes? You’re my friend and I don’t want you to go,” Michael told Jeremy with a confused frown. “Plus, Ellie’s blocking the door. She’d get sad if you left.”

Jeremy looked surprised. “You... really don’t mind? That I’m... not born a boy?” He sounded genuinely shocked and a little hopeful.

“Why would I mind? You said you’re Jeremy and a boy so that’s who you are.” It really was that simple.

Jeremy’s eyes were wide and he slowly scooted closer to Michael, loosely wrapping his arms around him in a very hesitant, gentle hug. He sniffled a little. “Thank you,” he mumbled, giving Michael loads of room to get away if he wanted to. Luckily, Michael really liked hugs, if he liked the person anyway.

“You don’t need to thank me, but you’re welcome,” he said back as he held Jeremy close, even if Jeremy was definitely taller than him. He was _really_ tall for an eleven year old.

Jeremy sort of nuzzled closer as soon as Michael started hugging back. “You’re the first person to actually... get it. To not say it’s weird or anything. There... I’ve not heard of any other witches or wizards like me before. No one else gets it.”

“Oh, I know a few people like that in the US. I’ve had trans friends and Mama was actually born a boy, even if she’s not a boy,” Michael explained as he watched Ellie shift to just flop down on her side and relax (her huff was an indication of that).

“There _are_ other people like me?” Jeremy asked quietly. “There’s even a _word_ for it? Trans...”

“Yeah, transgender but trans for short. There’s a huge world of gender and sexuality, and a lot of other things. Like, Ina is bisexual and Mama is a lesbian,” Michael explained as he rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“What do those mean?” Jeremy asked quietly. Well, if Jeremy would teach Michael about magic, the least Michael could do was teach Jeremy about all this.

Michael went into all he knew about the LGBT+ stuff he knew, that way Jeremy knew what he knew. Jeremy seemed to really like that, and when he finished that up, they sort of talked about this and that on the way to Hogwarts. A nice old lady even came by, offering odd wizard candies. Jeremy got him a chocolate frog, though he screamed when Jeremy’s frog hopped around the room and out the open window.

An intercom went off about students needing to put on their robes soon after Michael got Ellie her dinner in his portable pop-up bowl. He let out a small sigh of relief. “Good, I’ll have to take Ellie to the bathroom before we head in, after we get off at the station.”

“I’ll stick with you. I’ve heard from my cousins that the groundskeeper really likes animals, so I’m sure he’ll be understanding. I think he might have a dog,” Jeremy mused. “Since I’m already in my robes, why don’t you get changed. I’ll keep an eye on Ellie while she eats,” he offered with a smile.

“Alright, thanks. Normally, we gotta be by each other at all times, but since it’s just to the bathroom, it’ll be fine, I think...” Michael dug through his backpack, quickly finding his robes before getting up and hurrying out. Ellie paid him no mind, happily eating her dinner.

Luckily, the bathroom for their carriage was only a couple of doors down and it was blessedly empty. Michael quickly slipped on his robes and headed back without incident. Ellie had her head on Jeremy’s lap and her tail was wagging madly. “Hey Mikey, I think she likes me.” Jeremy giggled, stroking her ears and cooing at her sweetly.

“I think she does too,” Michael almost laughed out as he shut the doors behind himself, sitting down next to Jeremy. “What am I now, chopped liver?” As he asked, Michael quickly wiped down her pop-up bowl before pouring some water in from a water bottle he had. He put the bowl down and she quickly turned and drank, smacking Jeremy’s legs with her wagging tail.

Jeremy giggled softly. “I love dogs,” he whispered in awe, seemingly not caring about the bruise mostly likely to form on his legs from the repeated whacks from the solid tail.

“I do too,” Michael agreed as he looked to the overhead area where Jeremy’s luggage was stored. “We should get these down before we get to the station.”

“We leave them here.” Jeremy waved him off. “All we need to do is make sure to get into line and stuff when we get out. Our bags will be taken to our rooms after sorting so they end up in the proper place.”

“We don’t bring them with us?” The idea made him squirm. “Who takes them? I feel bad for having people take so many bags... Plus, I need to keep Ellie’s things with me at least. It’s all in my backpack.”

“That should be fine.” Jeremy nodded. “For first years like us, I think the house elves sort it out. After that I think we take them to the normal spot. There’s like a traditional thing for first years which no one would tell me about.”

“House elves?” He hadn’t heard of them before, though he did swear he saw some creatures around Diagon Alley, and the treatment of some of them... It was too much like the slavery he learned about in school and from Mama’s history talks.

The train pulled into the station. “Yeah, they normally only serve rich people, but there’s a bunch working at Hogwarts. They normally take the ones who have been freed so they have work. I heard one even gets paid, because he wants to. Dumbledore is pretty weird about that, but so long as they’re happy I guess.” Jeremy shrugged, leading Michael and Ellie out of the train and over to a grassy patch near the station. “I’ll be right back. I see the groundskeeper over there, I’ll let him know about Ellie.”

Jeremy darted off before Michael could protest. He could hear a deep call of, “First years over here! First years, this way!” It suddenly cut off for a moment before continuing the same as always.

Michael felt the talk of house elves unsettle him as he walked Ellie, sure to pick up after her. Once he shouldered his backpack properly, ignoring the looks some students gave him, he quickly muttered out, “Work,” before looking for Jeremy. He stayed in the grassy patch, Ellie right by his side, as Michael looked around. Jeremy was tall, he shouldn’t have been so hard to spot!

“C’mon Mikey, let’s go! Is Ellie all sorted?” Jeremy asked, somehow appearing next to Michael. “Hagrid says he’ll make sure we get to sit together with Ellie!”

He jumped in place before looking over at Jeremy. “Oh, that’s good, at least,” Michael said. “Lead me, I have no idea where we’re going.”

Jeremy pointed to the slowly vanishing line of students heading down the steps off to the side. Jeremy held out his hand and Michael took it, letting his friend drag him along towards the steps. All the while, Jeremy babbled happily.

“So apparently first years get to take boats? And normally it’s four people to a boat, but since some people are scared of Ellie for some reason, we get a boat just for us! And-“ He trailed off when he spotted the boats and the castle looming off in the distance. It was rather beautiful, and Michael might even say magical. Jeremy squeezed his hand. “We’re here...”

A few months ago, Michael didn’t even know that magic wasn’t fiction. Now, he was here, staring at this insanely breathtaking landscape of the Hogwarts grounds.

“We are,” Michael muttered in agreement, squeezing Jeremy’s hand back as Ellie stayed pressed to his side. “We should get going to our boat.”

As he said that, a great shadow rose next to them. It was massive, easily over ten feet tall, and Michael could only just make out a mane of scraggly hair.

“Well there you two are.” The shadow chuckled fondly. His voice was deep but friendly. “I was wondering when our brave service dog would be ready to lead you both over.”

“She’s all set, Hagrid, and so are we!” Jeremy chirped happily, seemingly unfazed by this mountain of a man.

Michael looked over to see the shadow that was called Hagrid. He was _very_ tall but had such a sweet smile. Gentle giant would be a great way to describe him. “Oh, um, hi sir,” Michael said, Ellie pressing closer to Michael’s side as his nerves got a bit weaker.

“Oh you don’t have to be so formal.” Hagrid chuckled. “You can just call me Hagrid. I’m guessing you’re Michael and this is Miss Ellie?”

He nodded as he squirmed a little in place. “Y-yes s- I mean Hagrid. Sorry.”

Jeremy chuckled and squeezed Michael’s hands again. “It’s fine, Mikey. Hagrid’s really nice. He has a dog called Fang,” he mumbled just loud enough for Michael to hear. Then he turned to Hagrid. “Can you help us get into our boat, please?” he asked.

“Of course. Follow me.” With a wave of his hand, Hagrid led them to the edge of the huge lake. There were a lot of kids their age getting in their boats, but their boat was the furthest up on shore. “Let’s let Miss Ellie get in first, yes?”

Michael nodded, letting Ellie go in first after encouraging her to do so. He then followed after her, thanking Hagrid as he climbed in.

Jeremy climbed nimbly into the boat after him, nodding at Hagrid in thanks. After a quick wave, Hagrid bustled off to look after the other students who were struggling to get in.

“These boats go over the Great Lake. There are merpeople in here and even a giant squid,” Jeremy explained excitedly, taking the lantern up the front of the boat like some other students were. “Dad says the Slytherin common room looks out into the lake from underneath, and that a lot of Slytherins learn sign language to communicate with the merpeople.”

“You still haven’t told me anything about the houses besides their names,” Michael said as he got comfortable before grabbing the oars. “And how do we get sorted into them?”

“I’m not sure about how we get sorted, no one would tell me anything,” Jeremy admitted. “But I know a bit about the houses. There’s four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They each stand for different things, and have different values. Like, my family has all been in Slytherin for generations. It stands for cunning, ambition, and strong leadership qualities.” He nodded proudly. “Then we have like... Gryffindors who are daring, courageous, and chivalrous. Ravenclaws are wise, intelligent, and creative. And Hufflepuffs are kind, hardworking, and loyal. Depending on your house, things will change like where your room is and who you get classes with and stuff,” Jeremy explained as the boat slid into the water all by itself.

Michael sort of loosened his grip on the oars as he looked off the side of the boat, eyes wide and curious at the magic at play. Ellie just rested her head in Michael’s lap as he sighed. “Oh, uh, I guess that’s cool. I just wish I knew how you got into what house. I get nervous during sudden tests and pop quizzes,” Michael muttered out as he watched the other boats slide into the water without aid.

“From what dad told me, we don’t have to actually _do_ anything. We just sort of... let it happen?” Jeremy shrugged. “I’m not sure, but apparently it’s super simple.”

“Ah, OK,” Michael muttered out before asking, “Do I need to row or is this enchanted to move on its own or something?”

“It’ll go itself. Look.” Jeremy pointed forward to the boat at the front of the line that was slowly drifting through the water. It was almost eerie. “There’s a lot of nerds here who don’t exercise much, so most wizards have, like, enchanted vehicles that move for you. This is pretty normal. And flying on a broomstick is amazing, even if I really hate quidditch.” Jeremy sort of lounged back with a grin.

“That’s... really lazy,” Michael said with a shrug, even if he was in awe of enchanted vehicles. “But what’s quidditch? That sounds like some hit and run sort of tactic or something.”

Jeremy snickered at that. “Yeah, it’s lazy. And quidditch is a sport. Like the most popular sport in the wizarding world. My dad dragged me to the World Cup a few years ago, and I hated every second of it.” He snorted. “It’s played on brooms, and involves magic balls and flying rocks. It’s pretty rough and personally I find it pretty dull unless you’re with someone who _makes_ it fun to watch.”

“That sounds like any sport, but even then, it’s pretty boring,” Michael muttered out as he absentmindedly pet Ellie’s head. She was softly snoring a little, even if she wasn’t sleeping. “That’s why I prefer video games and napping and reading.”

“I feel you there, even if I’ve never played video games before. I like wands, I sort of want to study them when I get older. I’m already pretty good at identifying them, if I’m honest. It just takes time.”

Michael thought for a moment before taking his wand out and handing it over to Jeremy. “Identify mine then. Put your money where your mouth is, so to speak.”

Jeremy grinned and took it. “Well alright then.” He looked it over, giving it a small wave. Then he ran his fingers over the design, getting a feel for it. He even grabbed both ends and applied a little pressure, not enough to bend it but still. “Eleven and three quarter inches, surprisingly swishy. Alder wood and...” He looked down the length. “Unicorn hair. That’s a pretty powerful combination you’ve got there, alder is very strong and unicorn hair is very loyal.” Jeremy carefully handed the wand back over, grinning proudly.

“That’s exactly what that nice sir told me at his shop,” Michael said, a bit surprised as he blinked up at Jeremy. “But, uh, what makes that so powerful? All of this is still a bit much to take in and process since I don’t have much to any background knowledge.”

Jeremy got that look of excitement Michael was starting to recognize. He must be really passionate about this. “Well unicorn hair isn’t so strong on its own. It’s a good general core, but it’s really good with like magical creatures and herbology. What’s _really_ interesting about it is that it’s extremely loyal, and will latch on to its first owner. A wand with a unicorn hair core almost always stays loyal to the first owner and will sometimes even refuse to perform magic for anyone else. And alder wood, well that’s one of the most fussy wand woods out there according to some people.” Jeremy squirmed a little in his excitement. “It only chooses people who are _not_ like it. While that wood is really set in its ways, it’ll choose people who are likeable and helpful and nice. And it’s owners tend to get really advanced since it’s so good for non-verbal spell work. And when it’s happy, it’ll stay loyal _only_ to the witch or wizard who it chooses first, it won’t work for anyone else without a lot of trust being there.” He clapped a little in delight, pulling out his own wand. It was a pretty white color, looking almost like ivory. “I have the same core but different wood. It’s quite fascinating, since ours would work differently even if they have one element the same.”

Alright, he somehow understood all of that. Jeremy was good at explaining and was very passionate. “Well, you have unicorn core stuff. What’s the wood and other stuff then if it’s not like mine?” Now that Jeremy was all jazzed up about this, Michael was too. It was just too contagious!

“Mine’s made of aspen. It’s pretty rare to get a match for it too, but instead of being really loyal and stubborn, mines really good for duelling and charms,” he explained, flourishing his wand a little. “It’s reasonably springy, which means I’m pretty good at bouncing back from things that knock me down, and it’s ten and three quarter inches.” He tucked his wand away. “Normally my family has dragon heartstring, so the fact I’m unicorn hair means I’m different, I change things where I can. And that’s what my wand likes about me.”

Yeah, he could totally see all of that about Jeremy. “That’s really cool. Do you wanna do wand stuff when you’re older? Like, maybe work under the nice wand sir? Uh... what was his name? Oh! Ollivander!”

Jeremy nodded eagerly. “Yeah! That would be a dream come true! Ollivander is the best wand maker in the world in my opinion!” he cried, then deflated a little. “But it probably won’t happen. I’m... not male. And even if I was, he doesn’t take apprentices, they only take ones from the Ollivander family. It... it’s a cool dream but not realistic.” Michael could tell those were not Jeremy’s own words. Someone had told him that a lot.

“Well, you never know until you ask,” Michael pointed out. “Even if you don’t work under him, you can ask him to teach you stuff. I’m sure if you showed him what you just did, he’d be impressed. Also, you _are_ male, so whoever says otherwise can shut the hell up.”

Jeremy blinked owlishly, then beamed at Michael. “Thanks, Mikey.” He nodded resolutely. “I’m gonna be the first to get accepted by Ollivander. I’m gonna get him to teach me wandlore and everything!”

“Hell yeah you are!” Wait... “Did you just call me Mikey? Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but I just noticed you called me that.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went red. He grinned a little sheepishly. “I- er, yeah. I like coming up with nicknames for people I like. Not too many people on that list, if I’m honest. And, well normally I remember to actually keep it to myself. If you like it, I’ll keep using it. A-and you’re welcome to come up with one for me.” The castle was getting so much closer, they’d be there in a second, but Michael was still just focused on Jeremy.

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Michael admitted with a big grin. He didn’t even notice that his hand petting Ellie stilled by now. “Uh... you seem like a Remy to me. I’ll show you the movie at some point that I got the idea from, but he sort of tries to break away from what he wants to do in order to do what he loves. It’s a really good Disney movie and you’d like it a lot.”

“I really like that.” Jeremy nodded shyly. “And I’d like to see the... _move-y_ with you sometime too.” Jeremy said the word slowly, but he got it basically right. “We’re about to land in a sec. Stay close to me, I’ll look out for you.” He nodded, reaching over and putting his hand on top of Michael’s.

“Thanks.” Michael took Jeremy’s hand then, making sure to hold on tight. Ellie stayed contently where she was as the boat sort of docked itself in the sand, going further in than the rest (besides Hagrid’s boat, he noticed). Michael carefully got out thanks to Jeremy’s help, and Ellie popped out and stayed right by Michael’s side once she got her footing on the rockier but still sandy shoreline.

Jeremy kept hold of Michael’s hand, keeping him nearer the back of the group of students so they didn’t get spooked by Ellie. There were a few whispers, but a glare from Jeremy shut them up pretty quickly. They made their way into the grand looking castle together.

“I hope we get to be in the same house,” Jeremy whispered as the group stopped in front of a stern yet kind looking woman. She gave them a little introduction, explaining about house points and how a house was supposed to be before leaving them outside the big doors.

“That would be cool, but even if we aren’t, we can still hang out all the time and do cool stuff together and all that,” Michael pointed out with a soft whisper of his own. “Ellie would agree right now, but she’s working.”

“She’s a good girl,” Jeremy agreed softly. Besides her tail wagging a little from the compliment, Ellie didn’t react. “And even if we’re in different houses, we’re gonna be best friends still, right?” Jeremy sounded actually a little worried about that, even if he didn’t look too concerned.

“Of course we are!” Michael promised, keeping his voice down so he whisper-shouted. “Plus, Ellie would get mad at me if you didn’t come see her all the time now.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, but the doors opening cut him off.

“They’re ready for you,” Professor McGonagall announced as the doors opened behind her. The group filtered in, and Michael was struck mute by the _floating candles_ and the ceiling that looked like the sky! The only thing that kept him walking was Jeremy’s hand in his, gently tugging him along.

At the front of the great hall, before the teachers’ table, there was a stool with an old hat on it. It looked like it had a rip near the brim.

Professor McGonagall explained how she was going to call everyone up alphabetically by last name to be sorted by the Sorting Hat into their house. Michael couldn’t help but squirm a little where he stood. Well, Jeremy would get his house before Michael, so hopefully they’d be together in whatever house.

Surprisingly, Jeremy didn’t get called up when the ‘H’s were called, there was no ‘Heere, Jeremy’.’

Jeremy’s expression was unreadable, but he was clearly tense.

“Mell, Michael.”

A girl named Brooke sat down at the Hufflepuff table as Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand. He gave him a reassuring smile before walking through the few kids left with Ellie by his side. All of the murmurs, some curious and some disdainful, made him tense and nervous as he sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall gave him a reassuring smile as Ellie down beside him before placing the hat on top of his head. Michael swore it almost engulfed him, and he couldn’t see past the floppy brim that covered half of his face.

“So, you’re the American I’ve been hearing so much about,” a voice whispered into Michael’s ear. “I must say, your thoughts are interesting. Very kind, and loyal, almost to a fault,” it continued. “I think you would do well in...” Michael held his breath. “Hufflepuff!” the voice, which belonged to the hat, announced.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the applause, even if everyone else had gotten it after being sorted, wasn’t it. Once the hat was lifted off, he smiled over at Jeremy as he clapped loudly for him before he was ushered quickly to the Hufflepuff table.

Michael settled next to Brooke, and Ellie hurried to sit by him under the table. She cooed at Ellie and gave a quick introduction to Michael, clearly jazzed to have him. Even an older kid that introduced himself as Dustin seemed so happy to have him. Hopefully Jeremy would be here too.

There was a pause before Professor McGonagall read our the next name. “Nott, Annabelle.” Michael saw Jeremy take a deep breath and walk forward, head held high and expression unreadable. There was a scattering of murmurs, specifically at Jeremy’s masculine appearance. Before he sat down to be sorted, Jeremy turned to face the school.

“I don’t care what the registers called me. My name is Jeremy Heere. I want _nothing_ to do with my mother’s side of the family and I certainly am not a woman.” His voice carried through the near silent hall. Another round of murmurs. Jeremy sat down. The hat spoke up before it even got to talking to Jeremy.

“Why on earth has this boy been sent to me now? He should have been up with the ‘H’s.” Beneath the floppy brim, Michael could just about make out Jeremy’s massive grin.

Almost all of the Hufflepuffs cheered then, Michael being the loudest of them all. Some other houses had scattered applause, as well as some teachers. They all quickly settled down though as the Sorting Hat muttered to Jeremy.

“Slytherin!” it announced a few moments later.

Jeremy looked sort of resigned more than anything else, like he was expecting that. Still, as he went over to the Slytherin table (while they all clapped politely), the Hufflepuffs were all cheering just as loudly, and Michael saw some of them shoot Jeremy’s thumbs up as he went over to his table. Jeremy grinned over at them, especially over to Michael. Michael also noted that Jeremy sat as far away from Fawley as possible.

The rest of the kids got sorted, and Michael noticed how there were only thirty-nine kids. Jeremy had mentioned that there were always forty kids each year.

Brooke must have noticed his confusion, as their house only had nine kids in it from the sorting, because she spoke up. “I think your dog’s an honorary Hufflepuff.” Ellie’s tail wagged a little at that, but otherwise, she stayed lying across Michael’s feet. “I think she’s the first dog to be here besides Hagrid’s dog and she’s the first animal to ever be sorted, even if it’s only in terms of honorary status.”

That was pretty awesome. Before Michael could comment on that though, a man with a long beard stepped forward to a stand and held out his hands. “I won’t bore you with speeches, just a quick welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old. Now please enjoy the wonderful feast prepared for you.” With a wave of his hands, the tables were suddenly full of every type of food imaginable. Michael’s mouth watered at the sight, and he quickly started grabbing things to put onto his plate.

He saw there was a weird pumpkin drink, and he avoided that like the plague as he opted for water for once in his life. Besides that, a lot of the food seemed appetizing. The textures were all good and the flavors were great. OK, he could definitely survive off of this food. If he snuck any turkey to Ellie under the table as he went for seconds, well, Michael would use her honorary Hufflepuff status to anyone who complained them to shut up.

Everyone chatted happily as they ate, and Michael quickly found himself growing attached to Brooke (especially after she gave him some extra turkey for Ellie). Maybe not to the extent of Jeremy, but she was pretty awesome. Michael thought he heard Jeremy’s voice a few times through the meal, but when he turned back to look (he was facing away from the Slytherin table), Jeremy was always eating quietly. So he couldn’t be the one cursing out people, he was too calm, right?

Either way, he asked Dustin if he could say ‘hi’ to Jeremy before he took them all to the Hufflepuff common room. “Yeah, of course. Ours is the closest, so it isn’t a long walk.”

“Thank you, Dustin,” Michael said with a grin as he turned back to look at Jeremy. He was looking over for once, and Michael was sure to give him a huge wave past the Ravenclaw table.

Jeremy instantly perked up, waving back with as much enthusiasm. He clearly got a few looks from the other Slytherins, but Jeremy didn’t seem to care. He kept beaming over at Michael.

Once Michael noticed some of the houses, particularly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, starting to head out (apparently their dorms were in the towers), he quickly got up and hurried over to Jeremy. Ellie kept up with a nice trot, trailing along right behind Michael. “Hey! So apparently, Ellie’s an honorary Hufflepuff, so we _do_ have forty students this year, even if it’s a technicality! Isn’t that so cool?”

“That’s so awesome, Mikey,” Jeremy agreed, standing up and grabbing Michael in a hug. “We don’t have to sit in houses at breakfast, so I’ll see you then? We can compare schedules then!”

Michael quickly hugged Jeremy back as he nodded. “Yeah, for sure! Aaah, I’m so excited,” he admitted, ignoring the looks he got from some (not all) of the first year Slytherins.

“Me too! Hopefully we have loads of classes together.” Jeremy bounced a little and stepped back. He looked over to his prefect, who was motioning for them to go. She looked really nice and she offered Michael a sweet smile.

“Sorry, hun, but I need to steal Jeremy away now. We need to get going down to the dungeons, or SQUIP will throw a fit.”

“Oh, um, sorry miss. I’ll- I’ll see you later, Remy.” He didn’t even question the weird as hell name for a house head as he waved to Jeremy after letting him go. As the Slytherins left, Michael hurried back over to Brooke and the other first years, Ellie still glued to his side.

“First years, follow me. I’ll give you a brief introduction to the castle and then take you down to our dormitories. We have the most comfortable in my opinion, and if you want to bring your friends from other houses, feel free so long as you know they’re trustworthy.” Dustin grinned, leading the group of Hufflepuff students out the great hall.

Brooke grinned eagerly beside Michael, and he couldn’t help but follow suit as they took a quick route to the outside of their dorms. It was right near the kitchen apparently, as they stopped outside of some barrels. “Are we going to slide down some barrels into the dorm?” one boy asked in slight awe while one of his friends just gently swatted his arm. “What? Just asking!”

“Not quite, but that would be awesome. We knock on this one.” Dustin pointed out a specific barrel. “You’ll learn this easily enough.” He did a small patten of knocks. It had a nice rhythm so Michael found it easy to remember. The door slid open next to the barrels. “If you get it wrong you get doused in vinegar, so be careful,” he warned, guiding everyone inside.

“Has anyone that isn’t a part of the house been doused?” one of the girls asked.

“On many occasions, but we don’t want that to happen before your classes in the morning.”

Michael was the last person into the common room with Ellie, and he was excited by what he saw. There was an area set lower into the floor full of plush armchairs and a fireplace, and then an area further back, at normal height, with desks. Plants lined the wall, giving the room a cozy feel, and two staircases lead off to what was supposedly the dormitories. “Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room. Boys, you head up the stairs to your left, girls to your right. All your stuff has been brought up already, and you’ll find things in our house colors set out next to your beds. I’d get some sleep if I were you, big day tomorrow.” Dustin shot everyone a charming grin, finger gunned at the group, then flopped down onto an armchair.

Five girls all chatted happily, hurrying up the stairs. The sixth girl, Brooke, stayed behind for a second to talk to Michael, which he was surprised about. “It’s been nice to meet you and talk to you, Michael. I can tell you’re already close with Jeremy, but I hope we can be good friends too!”

“Me too, Brooke. You’re really nice and sweet.” She lit up at that compliment, thanking him before hurrying up the stairs to her dorm.

Michael looked and saw the two boys he’d be dorming with for the next seven years (oh god) already heading up. Before joining them, though... Michael headed over to Dustin as he fiddled with his hoodie underneath his robes. “Um, mister Dustin... D’you think you could, um, show me the best places to take Ellie? I- I know it’s weird having a dog here and all of that, but... uh.... yeah.” Nice job, he _totally_ didn’t mess that up.

Dustin chuckled and rolled himself to sit back up. “Just Dustin’s fine, little dude. I’m only a couple of years older than you are.” He chuckled. “Also you wanna know how to get her out quick or where you can feed her? ‘Cause I’ve got recommendations for both.” Dustin climbed to his feet.

“Both please. And if there’s a good area for her to play when she’s on break and needs to get her energy out. She likes to play chase and catch and tug of war and stuff,” he muttered out, still fiddling with his hoodie hem as Ellie stayed close to his side.

“Sure thing.” Dustin grinned, offering his hand for Michael to take. “You don’t have to hold my hand, by the way, but it looks like you’re about to shiver yourself into another dimension. Something to ground you might help.” He chuckled softly.

Michael took his hand. Dustin squeezed his hand gently in return.

Dustin lead Michael out of the common room and pointed out a portrait nearby. “Tickle the pear, that’ll open the way up to the kitchens. The house elves will be happy to get Ellie whatever she likes to eat. _And_ it’s a great place if you want some chocolate milk or something in the middle of the night.” He winked conspiratorially at Michael before tugging him along. “There’s a bit of a secret courtyard that only Hufflepuffs really know about. It’s not massive like the main one, but it should be plenty big enough to work like a dog park for her.” Dustin rapped on the base of a statue of a wizard, knocking three times on the plinth and once on the plaque, and a door slid open. Dustin still kept a tight hold of Michael’s hand as they walked through the secret passage.

Michael was really grateful for Dustin and how helpful he was being. He needed to find a proper way of thanking him later. Maybe he could ask around and figure out what he liked and could ask his moms to send him something. Yeah, that could work.

When they finally made it through the secret passage, Ellie right behind them, Michael looked around to see a small courtyard. It was hidden off, and it was obvious someone couldn’t find it if they weren’t blatantly looking for it. Honestly, it was the perfect size for Ellie and had a nice patch of grass for her to roll around in.

“Thank you, s- I mean Dustin.”

“No problem, Michael.” Dustin grinned. “Actually, would it be okay if I stuck around for a bit while Ellie got some energy out? I miss my mum’s dog already.” He chuckled, but this was a little sad. “I’m a half blood. Mum’s a muggle and dad’s a wizard. And mum wasn’t giving up Nugget for anything, not even my dad. I miss him during the school year so getting to spend some time with a dog would be awesome.” He blinked and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to ramble.”

“Oh, no, it’s totally fine,” Michael assured him as he reached down to unhook Ellie from her leash. “Ellie would love the attention and love, really. She loves playing with people when she’s off-duty and running around.” Said dog looked up at him curiously before he told her, “Break,” and she then proceeded to run laps around the small courtyard. It was great.

“Brilliant.” Dustin practically glowed as he watched her get used to the space. Then he pulled out his wand and waved it. “ _Accio Tennis ball_.” A moment later, a tennis ball flew right into Dustin’s hand from the open top of the courtyard. “Can I?” he asked with a grin.

Michael was honestly in awe from seeing a tennis ball suddenly appear. He nodded, and he looked over to see little Ellie staring at the ball as well, stopped but ready to follow and chase the ball anywhere it went. Her tail was slowly wagging as Dustin slowly waved the ball around, her eyes following it.

Dustin giggled and tossed the ball, cackling happily as it bounced away and Ellie tore after it. “She’s got so much energy!”

“Well, she’s still a puppy. She is gonna be massive by the end of the year,” Michael pointed out as Ellie picked up the ball, shook her head a few times, and ran back over before dropping it at Dustin’s feet. “Her birthday is April first. I wanna give her a nice birthday party ‘cause she works super hard and deserves it.”

Dustin picked up the ball and tossed it again, still grinning. “For sure, she’s awesome. I’m sure the rest of the house will be happy to help with that. And that kid you were with earlier, Jeremy, wasn’t it? He seems nice. And he certainly seems to know a good dog when he sees one.” Dustin tossed the ball again.

Ellie was happily running across the courtyard, growling and barking as she went. “Yeah, he came in and we met ‘cause he wanted to give her pets but didn’t wanna be rude since she was working. He didn’t even understand what a service dog was but was still respectful of her vest. Jeremy’s a good person,” he said as Ellie came back over. She held the ball in her mouth, and he did a quick round of tug of war with her before getting the ball and tossing it back across the courtyard. She zoomed after it. “He also taught me a lot of magic stuff like the money and other cool things. No one explained it to me before, my moms sort of handled the money at Diagon Alley.”

“That’s really weird, normally a teacher comes and helps you,” Dustin mused. “Well, at least he’s helping you. And we’ll all help you too.” He crouched down and started to rub Ellie’s sides as she caught her break, ball held proudly in her jaws. “Also, some people might try to tell you some B.S. about Slytherins being evil or something. Don’t believe them. Slytherins are all unique, just like the rest of us, and they have just as much a capacity for good as we do. There’s this really horrible stereotype about them, but I’m dating a Slytherin and honestly they’re one of the sweetest people I know.”

“Yeah, it is weird, but I dunno.” He sat down beside Ellie and scratched her head as she was wiggling in glee with Dustin’s affection. “There are a lot of weird things here, like everyone being lazy with enchanted vehicles and house elves. It sounds a lot like slavery and stuff, and it’s really wrong. I’m not the only one who thinks that, right?”

“No, it weirds me out too,” Dustin admitted. “My mum is actually of African American decent, and her grandma was a slave. So it’s kinda a sensitive topic for my family. House elves are a little odd with that they like it too, so no purebloods really question it. Or anyone who’s grown up in the magical world, really.” He kept showering Ellie in affection, pressing a kiss to the top of her muzzle.

“Well, they’re, uh... what’s the word?” Michael had to think as Ellie happily growled while her tail thumped. “Oh, desensitized! Yeah, the house elves are desensitized to it and used to it, so they think it’s good and right. I think they’d like being free and not like this more if given a fair chance and stuff.” Ellie ended up flopping down onto her back, squirming in place as Dustin kept going. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks that, at least. Jeremy just brushed it off and didn’t question it, but he grew up with magic. He doesn’t even know about movies or video games!”

Dustin nodded. “Yeah, his mum was part of this really prestigious pure blood family, so he’s _deep_ in that whole thing. Got a classical education with private tutors and everything, if he was raised anything like the others. And his family would have had house elves before his mum left his dad.” Ellie flopped over fully onto her back, her paws waving in the air as Dustin rubbed her belly and cooed at her.

“That makes sense then. He’s really nice though and smart. He knows a lot about wands,” Michael said as he finally put his backpack down behind himself. “But, uh... do you think you could tell me a bit more about the classes and stuff? I have no idea what I’m going to be learning about, I’m used to math and English but I don’t think we’re gonna be learning any of that.”

“Yeah, not really. You have a schedule I can run through with you when we get back, if you like,” Dustin offered. “I’ll need to remind myself of the first year classes.” He snorted. “Either way, it’s going to be lights out soon, so we need to be heading back. Think Ellie is all set for tonight?”

Michael looked down at her as she wiggled a few more times. “I think so, hold on.” He quickly put his backpack back on before cupping her face. “Sit up, Ellie.” She quickly did that, and Michael kissed her wet nose. “Alright, work.” Ellie near instantly stood and stayed right next to Michael as he releashed her and stood up himself. “Yeah, she’s all good. She went earlier before we got on the boat. Is this a good spot to let her go as well as long as I pick her stuff up?”

“Yup. Like is said, it’s only really Hufflepuffs who come here. And we all make sure to clean the grass before we sit down.” Dustin chuckled. “Owls sometimes like to perch up there.” He pointed to a crossbeam over the grassy area. He then held out his hand and offered it to Michael.

Michael nodded as he took Dustin’s hand, smiling up at him. He’d never had an older sibling before, he was an only child, but he imagined Dustin to be the ideal older sibling. “That’s really cool. Owls are cool.”

“They are. And some are really pretty,” he agreed. “You’ll get to see loads during mail time in the morning, they all come through the great hall to deliver stuff.” They made their way through the secret passage, finding that the door opened easily from the inside. Michael was just about to ask which barrel he should knock against when a sudden shout caught his attention.

“Mikey! Hey, I found you before bed!” Jeremy was almost jogging through the hallways as he made his way over, a pretty girl following after him. She was almost as tall as Jeremy, so that was saying something.

Michael couldn’t help but grin as he walked over, quickly bringing Jeremy into a hug. “Yeah, hey! My prefect was just showing me where to take Ellie for play time and bathroom stuff and everything else,” he explained. He looked over to the girl though and held a hand out, still keeping one around Jeremy in a hug. “Hi, I’m Michael, and this is Ellie with me.” Ellie’s tail wagged, but she stayed still by his side otherwise.

“I’m Chloe, nice to meet you. Marshal told us the Hufflepuff common room was around here somewhere, so we could try to catch you before you vanished.”

“He’s our boy prefect and he’s _really_ nice,” Jeremy explained. Dustin chuckled softly. “And you’ll never guess what. The stairs to the girls dormitory won’t let me in! Which means even the others who keep calling me a girl have to call me a boy now!”

“That’s really cool,” Michael said after he finished shaking Chloe’s hand, grinning from ear to ear as he went back to properly hugging Jeremy. “Those jerks can just suck it then. I’m so happy for you, Remy!”

“I’m so happy,” Jeremy agreed, nuzzling his head against the top of Michael’s. “Also I’m not the only... LGBT person? Was that right? Marshal said he’s gay. He’s got a boyfriend.”

“Present.” Dustin chuckled from behind them. “I’m dating Marshal.” He had raised his hand and ducked his head, his cheeks a little red but he was grinning.

“See, you’re not alone here. The circles you had to be apart of before just made you feel like it probably,” Michael offered as he grinned back at Derek. “But yeah, that’s great! I’m really, really happy for you. Ellie is too, even if she can’t say it. Also yes, you said it mostly right. You say ‘plus’ at the end to include everyone, but that’s so good for your first time saying it.”

“Woo!” Jeremy threw an arm into the air, keeping his other arm around Michael.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh and snort even. Before he could say anything though, Dustin put his hands on his hips. “Sadly, I need to break this up. You all need to go to bed soon and all that, and I need to help Michael with his schedule and stuff since he’s gotta add Miss Ellie into the equation. You can see each other in the morning before class though.”

“Yeah, during breakfast, right?” Chloe grinned. Dustin nodded and ruffled Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy swatted at it playfully but he was clearly very happy.

“Okay.” Jeremy pouted as he gave Michael one more squeeze before stepping back. “I’ll see you then, and we can compare schedules and everything.” Jeremy looked up at Dustin. “It was really nice meeting you.”

“It was nice to meet you too. I’ve already heard a lot of good things about you.” Michael whined then, even if Dustin laughed it off. “Now hurry along, you two. You don’t watch Filch to catch you your first night here.”

“I’m more worried about SQUIP than Filch.” Chloe snorted. Jeremy shot her a confused look.

“You mean Professor Shimizu?” he asked.

“Yeah, my brother Jamie says everyone calls him SQUIP. I’ll tell you on the way back.” Jeremy still looked confused, but he shrugged at Michael as he followed after Chloe, shooting Michael and Dustin a friendly wave as he vanished around the corner.

Michael made sure to wave until he was gone before turning back to Derek. “Alright, you’re giddy. Let’s get going before you get _too_ much energy and can’t even sleep tonight. Also, I heard that Ellie has her own bed in your dorm as an honorary Hufflepuff.”

“Awesome!” Michael cheered, following after Dustin into the common room.


	2. The Wizarding World Gets Rocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> The feedback so far for this fic has been amazing! Thank you all so much, and again, fanart and whatever you wish to make is encouraged! Also, if there isn’t a response to your comment, apologies, but I’m in the middle of finals and flying back to Florida for most of winter break so things are hectic for me atm!
> 
> This chapter is more introductory stuff and some good old world development.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! So time for lessons to start, and Michael makes one hell of an entrance to Hogwarts. They won’t be forgetting his face anytime soon, for all the right reasons. Also we get to learn a bit more about Jeremy’s past. Enjoy!’

Turns out Ellie did have her own bed, along with a sign welcoming ‘Miss Ellie’ specifically. Michael’s dormmates were also nice and loved Ellie too and had no cats, just owls. It was a big win for everybody!

After getting up early though to walk Ellie in the courtyard and have her be fed in the kitchen (the house elves were very nice and loved him and Ellie), he walked into the dining hall.

It had been practically empty when he first walked by to get Ellie breakfast, but now a good amount of kids were milling around since food was now out. Michael didn’t see Dustin, Brooke, or his dormmates yet. He wasn’t sure if he saw Chloe or Jeremy either, so he got to sit down near the edge of the Hufflepuff table so Ellie could have more room to sit as he got some pancakes (it was hard to find some without syrup) and turkey bacon. Also, ew again to the pumpkin juice, especially the one with seeds!

“Morning, Mikey,” Jeremy chirped from behind him, sliding onto the bench next to Michael with a bright grin. He had jam toast and what looked to be some kind of tea. “How’d you and Ellie sleep?”

Michael blinked in surprise before chewing on his bacon. “We slept well. Ellie has her own bed that’s right next to mine, it’s really nice,” he explained after chewing on his bacon. “How about you? Was it nice and cold down there?”

“You’d think that, but the bedrooms are really nice and warm. And the view into the lake really is awesome.” Jeremy grinned, taking a bite of his toast. “Marshal’s already teaching me some sign language so I can talk to the mermaids when they get close.”

“That’s really cool, I wish I could do that. It’s really nice being right near the kitchen though,” Michael hummed out. “It’s a nice smell to wake up to.”

“I bet.” Jeremy nodded. “Maybe I’ll sneak you into my common room. Or I’ll teach you what I learn with sign language and we can go out to the lake and talk to them when they get close to the surface.”

“Yeah, I’m used to American Sign Language, not British Sign Language,” Michael explained. “Thanks, Remy. I really wanna see what your common area is like. Ours is really soft and cushy and nice. I think I smelt a little bit of weed I think when I was going to bed.”

“Well that makes sense.” Jeremy nodded again as he finished off his first half of his toast. “The herbology teacher is head of Hufflepuff, and a lot of Hufflepuffs excel at it. So weed wouldn’t be too uncommon.” He giggled a little. “I might have to see if it actually _is_ there. I use it medicinally, but my prescription hasn’t come through for the school yet.”

“You do?” Michael cocked his head to the side. “That was an option for my anxiety but then I was diagnosed with autism and stuff too so the best option we got was Ellie here.” He patted her head with his hand quickly before going back to eating.

“Yeah, it’s for my anxiety,” Jeremy admitted, then he cocked his head. “But I’ve never heard of autism before. What is it? And is there anything I can do to make things easier for you if you have it?” He sounded genuinely like he wanted to help.

“I just, I dunno...” Michael fidgeted with the last of his bacon. “I process things differently than most, I guess. I think differently too and I get easily overwhelmed by some things. Too much light and noise and stuff can overwhelm me. It’s weird, I dunno, I think I have some notes the professors got and some spare copies for other people since my moms figured I’d tell people but would have a hard time explaining.”

Jeremy munched thoughtfully on his toast. “Well if there’s something I can do, you let me know. Like if you need to leave to calm down or get away from something that’s overwhelming. I’ll do my best to help you.” He took another bite, finishing it off before continuing. “It’s not weird, just not something wizards know about yet. Like I said yesterday, wizards and muggles have learnt different things.” He nodded resolutely.

“Yeah, but even uh... muggles don’t know much about autism. A lot of people talk bad about so... yeah.” He squirmed a bit where he sat before finishing off his bacon. “A note’s easier to explain it all.”

Jeremy frowned. “Well just because people talk bad about it doesn’t mean it actually _is_ bad. I’ll believe what you and your mums say about instead of whatever the others say.“ He shrugged. “You don’t gotta tell me more if you don’t want to or if it makes you uncomfortable. But I’m not gonna think bad about you either way.”

“Just showing a note’ll be all I do, and I’ll answer questions if you have them after,” Michael said before taking out his schedule. “But you still need to show me your schedule. It’s so weird compared to US schedules.”

Jeremy pulled out his schedule too and set it on the table. “Well we only have eight subjects in first year, and two of them are only once a week. Astronomy is always at night on Wednesdays, see?” Jeremy pointed it out. “It’s always then to make sure we always get the same gap between viewings. And flying lessons are on Wednesday too, we only have one period of that a week,” he mused. “Looks like today I have potions, then charms, lunch, herbology, and transfiguration.” He nodded, looking over Michael’s schedule. “Looks like we share potions, transfiguration, and defence against the dark arts as well as the two the whole year share.”

“I would think they’d want us to have a mostly even number of classes shared with every house,” Michael muttered out as he looked over everything. “This is really weird. I’m used to having every class every day with shorter periods in Wednesdays sometimes. I don’t even know what half of these things are about.” He groaned before munching on his pancake he had, holding it since it was clean of syrup or anything else. “This is so weird.”

Jeremy chuckled. “They stopped putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors together as much because they always end up hexing each other halfway through the year. We’re not supposed to get on, apparently,” he explained as he took a swig of his tea. “But Hufflepuffs are known to be the friendliest house, so the ‘evil’ Slytherins are put with the nice ones to make them be nice.” He huffed.

“Oh... that’s weird. That stereotype is stupid,” Michael concluded before he took another few bites of his pancake. He checked around to make sure no adults were watching before he slipped Ellie a slice of turkey bacon. “You’re super nice, and so is Chloe and I’m guessing Dustin’s boyfriend is too.”

Jeremy’s cheeks went a little red and he occupied himself by taking a drink from his cup. “No one said we couldn’t be nice, we just have the highest rate of wizards going dark out of all the houses. It’s ‘cause a lot of the ‘sacred twenty-eight’ are in Slytherin and they are all obsessed with blood status and ‘purity,’” Jeremy grumbled. Then he sighed heavily. “If it wasn’t for my dad I may well have ended up one of them. That’s how my mum was, anyways, and how she tried to raise me,” he admitted softly.

“Well, I’m glad you took more after your dad,” Michael told him before eating the rest of his pancake. “You’re really nice and sweet and everything. I’m glad you’re my friend, Jeremy.”

“I’m glad you’re my friend too, Michael,” Jeremy mumbled, finishing off his tea. “So, we have potions this morning. We should go and head over there soon to be safe. SQUIP, I mean Professor Shimizu, is a bit... strict. And he’s my head of house.”

“Oh, alright. I have my bag packed and everything, with stuff for classes and for Ellie, so we should be good. She won’t need anything until lunch for going to the bathroom,” he said as he looked around and saw the dining hall was a _lot_ busier now. Wow.

“I’ve got my notebooks and quill and stuff here.” Jeremy held up his small messenger bag. “Let’s get going, then we can make sure to get good seats.” Jeremy stood and offered his hand for Michael to take.

Before Michael could respond, a familiar laugh cut them off.

“Aww, Annie, you’re so cute with your little boyfriend.”

Jeremy spun around, his face drawn into a tight scowl. “Shut it, Fawley. Just because I can’t hex you without a detention doesn’t mean I won’t. Leave. Us. Alone.”

Michael looked over to see Fawley and his cronies, the last two snickering behind their leader. He frowned as he stood up, not in the mood to deal with this right now. He wanted to get good seats with Jeremy in class! “Look, just because you obviously don’t know how to handle the jealousy of wanting to have an actual friend doesn’t mean you should take it out on Jeremy. Why don’t you learn from him instead on how to start making a friend so you aren’t so mean and confrontational?” he said as he stood, his backpack slung over one shoulder as Ellie stayed right against his side.

“You think you can talk to me like that? You _filthy_ little mudblood,” Fawley growled, fighting to pull out his wand. Jeremy was faster, looking more angry than Michael had ever seen _anyone_. The wand was pointed right at Fawley’s nose.

A song popped into Michael’s head then as he went, licked the length of his hand, and wiped it across Fawley’s face. “Well, now you got mud on your face, you big disgrace.”

Both Fawley and Jeremy looked confused, but Brooke and another person Michael didn’t recognize (who had come over as soon as they heard the word, whatever it meant) seemed to get it. Together, they cupped their hands around their mouths and continued it.

“Kicking your can all over the place, singin’-“ There was a thunderous group of stomps as at least twenty people nearby caught on and joined in.

“We will, we will rock you!”

As the sound of that, at least half the great hall seemed to pick up on it, all joining in.

“We will, we will rock you!”

Jeremy looked confused still, but he was smirking down at Fawley. Some of the nearest singing and stomping students, who must have heard what went on, started advancing of Fawley and his cronies. Jeremy slipped back away from the crowd with Michael in tow, smirking. Ellie stayed close to Michael’s side as the three escaped the great hall, darting into an empty hallway as the thunderous _stomp-stomp-clap_ continued to echo around. Mama was right; Queen really did bring people together.

“Firstly, are you alright? Secondly, what the bloody hell was that and how did half the school know it?” Jeremy sounded both concerned and in awe.

“I’m fine, I just need to wash my hands,” Michael said, not really phased by Fawley’s attempts to go after him. Jeremy said he’d protect him and he did! “And that was a song popular with a lot of people. I’m guessing all the muggle born and half blood kids just had to join in.” He couldn’t help but smirk as he heard some of the professors in the hall calling for order as they turned down away from the dining hall. “That was great though. I’ll teach you the song later so if it ever happens again, you can sing and clap and join in. I don’t think it will though. Fawley looked like he was gonna shit himself.”

“Just because he won’t doesn’t mean another will have the same sort of self preservation,” Jeremy growled under his breath, barely loud enough for Michael to make out. “I should have hexed him for that.”

“No, don’t hex people. It’s fine, we both handled it well and things are fine now,” Michael assured him as he followed Jeremy’s lead. “I don’t want you to get in trouble if we don’t have to get in trouble.”

“ _He_ should be in trouble for using that horrible slur. The sooner it’s outlawed, the better,” Jeremy muttered darkly. “Dirty blood, how dare he?”

“I mean, I made it into a song moment for most everyone, so it’s not too bad right now,” Michael said with a shrug. “Plus, I’m fine. Even if it’s a slur, we can just tell a teacher next time and he’ll get in trouble.”

Jeremy sighed heavily, the tension bleeding out of him. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I just get so... _angry_ that people can be like that. And the fact I was- ugh. Mum was just _asking_ for trouble with that.”

Michael was curious about what Jeremy meant, but he was starting to calm down. He didn’t want to upset him again, so instead he just smiled. “You’re a great friend, Jeremy. Thank you for getting mad on my behalf and standing up for me.”

Jeremy blinked and ducked his head slightly, his face turning bright red. He seemed to be... sweating a little, actually. “Of course I did, Mikey. You’re my best friend, no one gets to insult you or anything on my watch.”

Oh, they were already best friends? “You’re my best friend too!” Michael gave him a big hug then as they turned a corner, grinning.

Jeremy jumped, obviously not expecting that, but he stopped walking and leaned into the hug. He was still blushing, but he felt relaxed in Michael’s arms, even if he was so much taller. Michael decided then that he was gonna do whatever he could to make sure Jeremy felt just as cared for by Michael as Jeremy made him feel. That’s what best friends do.

“We should get going to potions so we can get good seats together,” Michael said after a minute before letting go with one last squeeze. “I also wanna get my stuff set out and a good spot for Ellie too.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jeremy sounded a little funny, his voice was cracking a little as he spoke. He quickly grabbed Michael’s hand and started dragging him towards the dungeons. “I know where it is.”

“Thank you, this place is huge and I’m gonna get lost for the first week at least,” he muttered as he followed Jeremy. Ellie pressed against his side as they hurried along.

“Well I can take you when I’m in the same area, and Brooke can take you when I’m not.” He nodded. They stopped outside a dark, dreary looking door with the faintest hint of dripping stains on it. It wasn’t a pretty sight. “This is the potions classroom. It should open up in about... ten minutes for us to get seated.”

“Oooh, alright. Then we can get the best seats,” Michael said before getting his water bottle that he asked the house elves to fill up. He needed to stay hydrated! “Us two _and_ Ellie.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. And class starts in half an hour, so we have loads of time to get comfy too.”

“Oh yes, that’ll be a lot of time,” Michael said with a smile as he sat down near the door. “What’s, uh... SQUIP like?”

Jeremy snickered a little before composing himself. “Well his name is actually Professor Shimizu, and he’s... weird. Not the good weird. He sort of just... watches people. _Constantly_. Like he’s studying them or something. And he’s really strict about the rules. I don’t like him too much, if I’m honest.”

Michael frowned at that as he squirmed a lie where he sat. “Eugh, I hate super strict teachers and creepy people watching. Well, at least we deal with him together and only have his class twice a week, which is still super weird.”

“He’s my head of house, so I have to deal with him a lot. Any house activities are lead by him,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Well, if you can sneak out, you can come hang with me. I know Dustin already thinks you’re cool and I don’t think the Hufflepuffs would mind.”

“Really? ‘Cause that would be nice. Most of the Slytherins are alright, but they don’t interfere when the assholes are doing stuff. Self-preservation is apparently a very strong trait.” Jeremy snorted. “I can’t say I blame them, but still. I think I like being around Hufflepuffs more.”

“I guess I understand, even if I don’t agree,” Michael murmured out as he drank a few sips from his water bottle. “Ellie will love that. She’ll want to play with you during her breaks, so be prepared for that.”

“I’m seriously excited for that! I love dogs, and sometimes I’d sneak out of the flat when we were in London to go play with them in the park.” Jeremy clapped excitedly. “Mum was always so busy so she never noticed, but dad wouldn’t tell me off once I explained.”

“Flat- oh, apartment,” Michael clarified for himself before he nodded and grinned. “I also was shown this spot only Hufflepuffs know about, so you need to keep it a secret, but it’s where I’m gonna take Ellie to play. It’s like her own private mini park.”

“Woah, that’s so cool! And yeah! I won’t tell anyone. If we make more friends, then you can, but I won’t tell anyone ever.” Jeremy nodded, holding up his hand and crossing his heart with a cheeky grin.

Michael couldn’t help but grin as he put his water bottle away and hugged Jeremy. “Thank you.”

Jeremy hugged him back, nuzzling his cheek against Michael’s hair. He was so much taller than Michael, it was almost funny.

He just grinned and hugged Jeremy until he heard the sounds of footsteps. Jeremy pulled back reluctantly and Michael sat back, looking around to see some other students coming over. Brooke was included with them, and she quickly ran over and hugged Michael. “Hey! How are you feeling? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m great. We’ve been here since we left. Fawley got what he deserved from what I saw when we left for being a rude jerk.”

“Oh, it was great! He just cowered and his cronies backed off. He won’t be trying anything during Potions or Transfiguration.” Michael swore he saw Jeremy grin.

“Good. I’ll gladly put him in his place again.”

“Michael’s gonna teach me that song in case it happens again, so I can join in.” Jeremy nodded proudly. Brooke grinned.

“That would be awesome!” A pause. “Have you got an interest in muggle culture?” Jeremy nodded enthusiastically.

“Part of the reason my mum left my dad is because he and I both think muggles are cool, and smart and talented in a different way to wizards. I’ve already learnt loads from the small stuff Michael’s been teaching me, which I wouldn’t get to know otherwise.”

“Well I’ll gladly keep teaching you more stuff,” Michael said, and Brooke just giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just so sweet how you’re both teaching each other. People always say Slytherin and Hufflepuff friendships and relationships are always the strongest.” Oh, really?

Jeremy blushed a little but grinned. “Well who _wouldn’t_ want to be Michael’s friend? He’s awesome and smart and really nice! And I just want to be the best friend for him that I can be because of that. He’s kinda my first... real friend,” he admitted, cheeks getting darker as he trailed off, apparently realizing what he just said. He started fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

Michael just felt his heart melt as he reached over and wrapped Jeremy in another hug, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Well you’re my best friend, Jeremy, my first real best friend.”

Jeremy relaxed a little, the tension dropping out of him as he leaned into Michael’s hug. He didn’t seem to be much of a hugger unless he was emotional, but he always leaned into Michael’s hugs and seemed to appreciate Michael’s small, affectionate touches. Michael made a mental note of that.

Brooke giggled again. “What’s so funny, Brooke?” Jeremy asked, leaning his head on Michael’s as best he could.

“You just look so happy getting cuddled there, Jeremy. It’s nice to see you smiling.”

“Well who _wouldn’t_ love my hugs? I make sure they’re always the best,” Michael said with a grin, which got Brooke to giggle again and roll her eyes.

Before Brooke could add anything, Chloe hurried over and whispered, “SQUIP’s coming.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter. “Quick, everyone get into a single-file line. Michael, stand behind me with Ellie, if he sees me first in line he won’t get as pissy.” Jeremy didn’t seem to care that what he said was technically a bad word. Still, Michael followed Jeremy’s directions and so did everyone else.

A moment later, Michael saw the sweep of dark blue and emerald green robes. The man wearing them wasn’t necessarily tall, but he was intimidating. His piercing blue eyes seemed too focused on everything, and despite his eyes being the wrong color, the best way to describe his looks was a young Keanu Reeves. Like in his early twenties, even if this guy gave off the vibe of being much older. There was something distinctly unsettlingly about him, but Michael couldn’t place what. He felt Ellie seem to bristle next to him, but she stayed quiet and focused regardless.

He seemed to look everyone over once he made it to the door. Michael felt a chill go through him as his gaze seemed to linger for an extra second on him, seemingly with something unsavory. Regardless, he turned around after looking everyone over before unlocking the door. “Hufflepuffs, stay to the left of the room. Slytherins, to the right. Get your things out and ready and do not say a word.” No one responded as he finished unlocking the door. “Good.”

Jeremy scowled after him as he headed into the room, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he settled down at the table closest to the center, which would set him on the right but close to the Hufflepuff side. He motioned to Michael to sit on the table just next to his.

The teacher, SQUIP, noticed that but said nothing. His analyzing gaze did linger on Jeremy for a moment, and turned to see what Michael would do.

Michael hesitated for a second, SQUIP’s lingering gaze making him anxious. Brooke took his hand though and she tugged him over to sit down at the table. She took the seat closer to the wall, where there wasn’t room for Ellie to sit. Michael just nodded to her and sat in the other seat, Ellie sitting between the two since there was room there.

As he took out his spiral notebook and mechanical pencil, Michael glanced over at SQUIP to see if he was still watching or not and how he looked.

SQUIP was scowling at Michael and started to stride over. He seemed to stumble over something, though Michael didn’t see what, and he heard Jeremy snicker quietly.

“You. Mr. Mell, our new, American student.” SQUIP loomed over Michael, his lack of real height made up for by the intimidating aura he had. “Are you aware that you have to use parchment and quill during lessons? And that _dogs_ are not allowed to be present in the classroom, let alone at Hogwarts?” he sneered.

“He has a note for why he has a dog, professor,” Jeremy piped up behind him, looking frustrated to say the least. “And why he has those things. Dumbledore has given him special permissions for it all.”

SQUIP glanced over at Jeremy in surprise, then back to Michael. “And do you have any proof of that, Mr. Mell?”

“I was told all the professors had gotten the notes already. Professor Sprout said she made sure everyone got it, but I have extra notes with Dumbledore’s signature,” Michael said as he quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his many spares. He handed it over to SQUIP then, trying hard not to crumble under his intense gaze. “Here you are, sir.”

SQUIP snatched the note, eyes skimming over it for a moment before he sighed. “Very well. Ensure your dog doesn’t misbehave during lessons or I’ll be forced to send her out for her own... safety.” He didn’t sound like that was the word he would choose.

SQUIP turned and walked away, back to the front of the room. He tripped again, in a different spot, but continued on as if nothing happened. Michael saw Jeremy repressing his snicker once again.

“No talking now that you’re in the classroom. And if I see any note passing, you will lose house points.” SQUIP began writing on the chalkboard.

Brooke gently nudged Michael’s side, and he looked over to see her giving a look of ‘the hell crawled up his butt and died.’ It took all that Michael had to not snicker or make a noise. Instead, he just shrugged and looked ahead, just in time for SQUIP to turn around.

Oh, now he saw why ‘SQUIP’ was what everyone called him.

‘Silence in the classroom

Quality of work

Understanding the material

Integrity

Professionalism in the classroom’

They were written on the chalkboard in big letters, and when he waved his wand, they floated off the board to hover just above it. Okay, that magic was cool but still. This guy was an ass. Jeremy seemed to think so too, since he caught Michael’s gaze and gave and exaggerated roll of his eyes.

“Mr. Heere, do you have something to say?”

Shoot.

“No, Professor Shimizu,” Jeremy simpered, apparently unfazed by the teacher. SQUIP didn’t seem impressed but turned back to continue writing on the board.

Michael just watched SQUIP write, sighing silently as he started the lesson. At least his handwriting was nice. It reminded him of the Times New Roman font on Word.

He did seem to speak a bit nicer during the lecture, saying how he was only going to show the simplest potion as a demonstration at the end of class. They would start talking and having discussion on the proper potion classroom etiquette next week. _Ugh_. Michael just wanted to make some cool stuff!

Jeremy was carefully writing everything down, even if he looked bored out of his mind, and so did Michael. It was quite a simple lesson, mainly going over the different apparatus they needed for their lessons, including all the things Michael had bought in Diagon Alley. He was a little surprised to find them in the box on his desk, but then that seemed to be pretty normal for wizards. They seemed to always have a shortcut for everything.

By the end of the lesson, SQUIP did keep his promise of having a demonstration. He quickly created the Hiccoughing Potion, which apparently cured hiccups (why the hell was it called hiccoughing?) in seconds. It was made quickly and given to one of the Slytherin kids who actually had gotten hiccups part of the way through the lecture. Like advertised, her hiccups vanished seconds after drinking it.

Soon, class was over and everyone filed outside. Jeremy headed over to Michael as soon as they were free of the classroom. “Well I only understood half of what he said with that demonstration,” he grumbled, tucking away his parchment notebook. His quill poked out of his messenger bag a little.

Michael cocked his head to the side as he shouldered his backpack. “Really? I got all of what he said. I thought he was babying us,” he voiced as he held onto Ellie’s leash. “Also, he was mean and didn’t even let Ellie do her bow. She learned how to bow to teachers and did it with Professor Sprout this morning when I went to the kitchen to feed her.”

“That’s really cute and cool. I’ll have to wait until transfiguration this afternoon to see it though.” He pouted. “I’ve got... charms next. I’m really looking forwards to it, even if it would be better with you around.” Jeremy looked really buzzed. “I think you have history of magic, right? Try not to get too bored. The teacher is a ghost and he literally is supposed to be so dull.’

“Wait, one of the ghosts here is a teacher? That’s so cool,” Michael muttered out. “Hopefully we don’t need to know stuff beforehand, like you do with other histories, or I’m screwed.” He checked his schedule quickly. “Wanna meet for lunch?”

“Yeah! The only meal you really sit at your table for is dinner, so we can have lunch together no problem.” Jeremy nodded. “I gotta go, I wanna make sure I make a good impression for Professor Flitwick. I really wanna show him stuff I’ve been practicing.” He gave Michael a quick hug and practically bounced off to his next lesson after saying goodbye to Ellie.

Chloe walked over, chuckling. “That is the most excited I’ve seen him this whole time. He must _really_ like charms.”

“He did tell me about how much he loves wands and stuff like charms, so it makes sense,” Michael said as he laughed a little.

Brooke walked over too after waving goodbye to some of the Slytherins. “Yeah, or maybe it’s because you’re his best friend-“

“Brooke, don’t tease him, especially when he can’t defend himself,” Michael whined with a pout. “Also, you gotta show me where class is next. I have no idea where magic history is. I wanna meet our ghost teacher.”

“He’s boring from what I’ve been told, but sure. My cousins told me the layout of this place so I know where most places are.” Brooke sounded quite proud of herself. “Let’s go. See you later, Chloe!” Brooke started off in the opposite direction that Jeremy went in, a small skip in her step. She seemed to like helping out.

“I’ll see you later, Brooke! See you, Michael.” Chloe waved and headed off after Jeremy.

Michael waved to her before walking along, patting Ellie’s head as they went. “You’re being a good girl.” Her tail wagged but she otherwise stayed right by his side.

Jeremy was very buzzed by the time he got back from charms at lunch, and he spent most of the time rambling to Michael about how Professor Flitwick had been impressed that he already had some charms he could do.

Micheal was more than happy to listen, since History of Magic, while an interesting subject, was exceedingly dull thanks to Professor Binns.

When Jeremy went off to herbology, Michael had his own charms lesson. Professor Flitwick was a lot shorter than he expected, but he was patient and funny and he taught Michael how to hold his wand properly which helped a lot, since he had been struggling to find a grip which worked for him. Still, charms sounded a little challenging from the introduction the teacher had given him, so he decided that he’d ask Jeremy to help him out when the lessons really started.

Transfiguration was the final lesson of the day, and Michael was looking forward to sitting with Jeremy again. Apparently Professor McGonagall was really nice, but strict, though she let students sit wherever they wanted so long as they behaved.

Jeremy was waiting outside the closed classroom excitedly, bouncing up and down as he looked around for Michael. “Hey Mikey! How was charms?” he asked, bounding over.

“Professor Flitwick helped me find a good grip on my wand, but it seems really tough. I might ask you for help with stuff when lessons start and stuff,” he muttered out before drinking some water from his water bottle (some kids said they liked the Pac-Man design on it when he went to get it refilled before Jeremy came over for lunch). “It seems really cool though and he looks like he enjoys charms just as much as you do.”

“He’s a _master_ at it, which is a really hard thing to be, since it’s such a weird subject. Like, you need to add your own flare to each spell for it to be its best for you, if that makes sense. It’s not so rigid as transfiguration, even if it’s a cool subject too,” Jeremy explained, clapping his hands a little again.

As he said that, the door slowly swung open. Students started spilling in, finding desks. Michael noted that there was a cat sitting at the front of the class, and that Chloe and Brooke seemed to save them a joint desk somewhere in the middle, near the center aisle so Ellie could sit there while the lessons happened.

Michael put his things down, thanking Brooke, before going over to the cat. Normally, everyone’s cats stayed in the dorms. This one didn’t have a collar either. Who lost it?

Before he could voice this thought, Michael watched Ellie go and bow her head and upper body down to the cat, letting out a pleased little growl like she had with all of the other professors. His eyes widened as he looked between her and the cat before asking, “Professor McGonagall?”

The cat somehow shifted to the teacher, who stood and smiled proudly at Michael, then nodded to Ellie. There was a chorus of surprised and impressed whispers from the other students.

“In all my years of teaching, you two are the first to have figured that out. Five points to Hufflepuff for Mr. Mell and Miss Ellie’s deduction.” She nodded. “Now, please both take your seats, I’ll be starting shortly.”

Michael quickly nodded and thanked their professor before sitting down with Ellie. He swore that, when he walked to his seat, he saw Fawley scoff, but he just ignored him in favor of giving Ellie a quick kiss on the top of her head. “Good girl, Ellie.” She sat down and wagged her tail, but otherwise was polite and proper. She deserved a good break later and a treat.

Jeremy beamed at Michael. “I’m pretty sure those were the first house points of the year, I didn’t see any in the hourglasses at lunch,” he whispered as he got a notebook and quill out. Professor McGonagall was still preparing things on the board, so she didn’t seem to mind the whispering for a moment more.

“Well, we can thank Ellie for those points,” Michael said. “I can’t take credit for voicing her respect to the professors.” Michael got his own notebook and pencil out as Brooke nodded in agreement. “Hey.”

“What? I’m just agreeing with you. It was all Ellie, but it was nice of the professor to give you pity credit.”

“Wow, and I thought you were nice, Brooke,” Michael whispered with a playful pout.

“Well it was Michael who figured out what Ellie was telling everyone. Just because we weren’t quick enough to pick up on it doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve the credit.” Jeremy giggled, sticking his tongue out at Brooke’s offended expression. Chloe was watching him with a curious, almost surprised look. Huh, maybe Michael would ask her about that later.

“I was just agreeing with Michael, you don’t need to come for me like that,” Brooke muttered out with a pout.

Professor McGonagall quickly cleared her throat then, and everyone turned their attention to the front of the classroom. The lesson wasn’t bad at all, and even if it wasn’t as easy to get as potions, Michael found himself enjoying every minute of it. He didn’t even know that the lesson was done until she dismissed then. Michael blinked in surprise, but started to pack his things up.

Jeremy was practicing the wand motion Professor McGonagall had covered with his quill, making a couple more notes before packing up as well. “I’m just gonna head to the loo. I’ll meet you outside the hall for dinner, okay?” he said, standing and grinning at Michael.

“The loo- Oh, bathroom! Got it! Yeah, I can take your bag too so you don’t have to worry,” Michael offered as he slung his backpack over one shoulder.

“Thanks!” Jeremy grinned, offering Michael his bag before hurrying off. Chloe and Brooke stood with Michael and started off towards the great hall with him.

Michael happily walked with the girls, waving to the professor before they left. Before any topics could be started, Michael looked to Chloe and asked, “You looked at Jeremy before class started in a weird way. A curious way, I guess. Why?”

Chloe blinked in surprise. “Oh, because he’s such a different person around you.” She shrugged.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Well in the lessons we had today, Jeremy was almost silent most of the time. He’d only really speak to answer or ask questions. And he’d only speak to students besides me when he was being rude to them. When he’s around you, he’s happy and excited and a right chatterbox. It’s just weird seeing this side of him, I guess,” Chloe explained. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised. We only became friends recently, but Jeremy and I have known each other for a long time.”

“Wait, really? I can’t really see Jeremy being anything but nice unless people are mean to him first,” Michael muttered out, and Brooke looked almost as surprised as he felt. “That’s super weird. How long have you and Jeremy known each other?”

“Since we were about... five I think? Ever since my family moved to England. I’m from a really powerful pureblood family in Italy, so his mum decided we would be good playmates. We mostly ignored each other until yesterday when he stood up to Fawley about which room he belonged in.” Chloe shrugged again. “Jeremy hasn’t been the most welcoming of people in the past, so it’s nice to see him so happy and stuff.”

Oh damn. “Well, I’m glad you guys can be friends now at least,” he said as he readjusted his own bag over his shoulder. “But he’s normally not nice to people? Maybe it’s because people always call him a girl and stuff, even if he’s a boy?”

“I think it’s partly because of that.” Chloe nodded. “But also since he and his dad are really genuinely interested in muggles. It’s... not usually looked well upon in pure blooded families, and Jeremy’s mum is one of the sacred twenty-eight for England. That's why Fawley is so focused on him, they were technically betrothed before Jeremy and his dad gave up their title. Fawley sees it as a weakness.”

“Wait, _he_ was going to be _married_? That’s so gross, he’s such an asshole,” Michael almost cried out with a frown. “I’m really glad he doesn’t have to, but eugh. I definitely need to give him a hug and see if he can sneak into our dorm for a sleepover or something one night or weekend.”

“Fawley is one of the worst.” Brooke nodded, face grim. “But everyone knows that his family and the Notts-that’s Jeremy’s old surname-are close. Which is why it was a thing, they were going to ‘merge their bloodlines’ or something.”

“Either way, stuff like that is why Jeremy is so antisocial usually. And why it’s so unusual that he’s so happy, and dare I say _dorky_ around you.” Chloe sighed, but it was a happy sound.

“Well, if I can make him happy, then I’m happy too,” Michael decided. “I wanna show him cool things like movies and some of the video games I brought.”

“You gotta be careful with electronics,” Brooke warned. “They don’t mix well with magic. At the very least you’re gonna need to change the batteries regularly if they work at all.” Chloe just looked confused but shrugged.

Oh no. “I don’t have charging ones, I got the replaceable ones,” Michael said with a small frown. “Since I won’t have _lots_ of free time to play. Will those not even work here?”

“It might do, sometimes things work. But most magic places don’t have any electronics. Best bet is to try it out, and to get your mums to send you more if you need them if it does work,” she advised as they stopped outside the great hall.

“Alright, thanks Brooke.” Ellie sat down by Michael’s side. “Do you think you could get us some seats, please? I’ll wait for Jeremy out here.”

“Sure, and Chloe will save a space for Jeremy since we gotta eat with our houses at dinner time, right Chloe?” Chloe nodded. After a quick promise to meet up after, the two girls headed inside, leaving Michael some time to himself to think.

Michael sat down beside Ellie then, watching people go by. Some still looked at the both of them oddly, but a lot of people gave him thumbs up and the like. One person even hummed ‘We Will Rock You’ under their breath as they went by.

Well, he unintentionally made a name for himself. At least people had an idea where he stood, and most professors seemed to like him (aka all but SQUIP). Hopefully, things would just be more on his side as the year went on.

Michael spotted Jeremy storming over, stomping a little, his posture defensive and angry. The moment he spotted Michael, he opened up and relaxed a lot, the angry scowl falling away to a relieved smile. “Hey, Mikey. Having fun chilling down there?”

“Yeah,” he said before getting up. “Just waiting for you. Are you OK though? You seemed a bit upset. Did something happen?” Michael asked, standing still even as Ellie got up and pressed against his side.

Jeremy cringed a little, obviously embarrassed at being caught. “Some guys were being asses because I used the boy bathroom. It’s just... frustrating.” He sighed.

Michael instantly frowned. “Which guys? Do I need to report them? I’ll report them for being assholes.”

Jeremy actually sniggered at that a bit. “Don’t worry, we sorted things out this time. But you’ll know who when you see them.”

“Oh god, OK.” Michael looked over to the hall’s entrance. “Ready for dinner? Maybe we can hang out after.”

“Yeah! We have over an hour before lights out by the _very_ end of dinner, so we can go and take Ellie out and stuff.” Jeremy nodded with a grin. Together, they headed into the great hall and sat at their respective tables. Michael noted four Slytherin boys who came in about five minutes after Jeremy and he did, and he saw they each had about three large boils on their face. They all flinched and hurried past Jeremy when he cackled darkly.

Michael was sure to eat a bit quicker, eager to feed Ellie and let her go around and play. Ellie was, as always, patient, sitting by his feet under the table as he sat, ate, and chatted with Brooke.

By the time he finished, most students were coming in, seemingly having dropped their bags off before coming to eat. Michael excused himself, hurrying to wait by the entrance of the great hall for whenever Jeremy finished. They’d need to detour into the kitchen for Ellie’s dinner before going to the secret courtyard.

Jeremy came over to him less than a minute later. “I’m all set, Mikey!” He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Having seen him at the Slytherin table and actually having been watching properly, Michael could see the stark contrast in behavior now.

He was even more honored to be Jeremy’s _best_ friend. “Alright, we gotta stop by the kitchen so Ellie can have dinner. Is that alright?”

“Sure, but I don’t know where it is so you’re gonna have to guide me.” Jeremy held out his hand for Michael’s to take with a bright grin. “Is it by your common room? I heard it was near there.”

“Yeah, it is,” Michael said as he took Jeremy’s hand and started to walk with him to the kitchen. “The secret courtyard is near the common room too. The house elves are super nice and already love Ellie.”

“Well everyone should love Ellie, she’s a right proper lady. And she really smart and beautiful too.” Ellie wagged her tail a little, pleased about the compliments, but she stayed poised otherwise. She was still working and she knew it. Jeremy stayed close to both of them as they made their way down to the kitchen.

“She is until she plays, then she becomes a playful little demon,” Michael cooed before they made it to the kitchen doors. He tickled the pear painting the way he was taught and did this morning. After stepping back with Jeremy and Ellie, the door opened and a few house elves who seemed to be on break stood there.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Mell and Miss Ellie! Is this a friend?”

“Yes, this is my friend Jeremy. He wanted to come with us while Ellie ate. Is that alright?”

“Oh of course, it’s nice to meet you sir.” One of the house elves Michael thought was called Hooky bowed, and the others all bowed too. Jeremy didn’t seem weirded out by that, just chuckled.

“You don’t have to bow, it’s okay. Can someone organize the food for Ellie please?” he asked, his voice kind. Well, he was nicer to them than some of the others Micheal had seen in the kitchen this morning, but that made sense. Jeremy was only really mean to people who were mean to him, from what he understood.

The house elves quickly nodded, going to do just that. One came over, the same from this morning named Granger, took Michael’s water bottle. Michael thanked Granger before he went off, and Michael stood to the side. He made sure the elves had Ellie’s pop-out bowls so they could give her food and water, and he saw Ellie wiggling in excitement. “It’s alright girl, you can eat soon. You’re so good.”

When Jeremy had a mug of hot chocolate offered to him, he chuckled again. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Mr. Heere, it’s our pleasure,” another house elf said, hurrying back over with Ellie’s bowls. “And here you go, Miss Ellie.” He set down the bowl. “Is there anything we can get you, Mr. Mell?” Off to the side, Jeremy was beaming about the whole ‘Mr. Heere’ comment, sipping at his hot chocolate to try and hide his blushing cheeks.

“Maybe just an apple if that’s alright. Thank you guys so much, I wish I could pay you guys for doing this,” Michael said, and he really did want to. “Once I’m better with magic money, I’ll figure out something.”

“Oh please don’t, sir.” The house elf sounded horrified. “That is a great insult to be paid for service. Kindness is enough of a payment, sir. And Dumbledore is very kind to all of us. You have been too, so that is enough.” His tone was gentle, since he must know Michael was muggleborn and didn’t understand the ‘way things were,’ but he still had an underlying echo of horror.

“You have our deepest gratitude, though. That is what Michael is trying to say,” Jeremy corrected quickly, nodding to the door discreetly to try and tell him to talk about it outside after this.

Michael quickly nodded then as he stuck his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry about that. I just meant to show gratitude like Jeremy said,” he insisted as he gave as reassuring of a smile as he could. “I’m really sorry if I was offensive or rude in any manner.”

“It’s not a problem, sir.” Granger smiled, offering him a lovely looking apple cut into the perfect sized slices. “We know you haven’t met an elf before, and that you are used to paying others for work. We love to work, so payment is asking us to, sir.” Michael gave Ellie the gesture command to eat, which she did with great enthusiasm.

Michael nodded, even if what Granger said only made _some_ sense to him right now. “Yeah, thank you for being understanding,” he said with a soft smile before eating one of the apple slices.

One or two house elves hovered nearby in case they needed anything, and they took Jeremy’s cup when he was finished, but the rest got back to work, cleaning all the dishes from dinner and still cooking already.

When Ellie finished her food and Michael finished his apple, the house elves waited for permission before taking things away, bringing back the pop-up bowls back a moment later as well as Michael’s now-filled water bottle. Together, Jeremy, Ellie, and Michael left the kitchen.

“Okay, I see you have questions, so take me out to the courtyard thing and we can talk out there.” Jeremy nodded.

“Yes please,” Michael said as he put his water bottle back as well into his bag. “This is so different and I don’t completely understand the explanation I was given.” He made sure the door was closed for the kitchen before going to where the courtyard entrance was. Michael tried to remember how to open it before following the sequence Dustin gave him. The dark, somewhat dank passageway opened, and Michael gestured. “After you, my good sir.”

Jeremy grinned and giggled a little before stepping into the passageway. He started down it as Michael closer the door behind them. Jeremy used the wand lighting charm to light the way.

“Woah, this place is so pretty!” Jeremy grinned when they entered the courtyard. As before, it was lit softly by tall cauldrons of cool fire.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Michael agreed before undoing Ellie’s leash. “Break.”

With that, Ellie made mad dashes around the length of the courtyard. Michael took out a chewing ball and tossed it, watching her chase after it.

Jeremy watched her go, throwing the ball for her when she brought it back. “Look at how much energy she has! You weren’t kidding when you said she’s a demon, she’s a _speed_ demon.” He giggled.

“Oh, I told you. When she isn’t working or chilling, she’s a playful demon. She’s going to love weekends, especially if I can talk to Hagrid and get play dates with his dog.”

“Well maybe we can go ask him tomorrow, since we only have three lessons. We have... defense against the dark arts, flying lessons, and then astronomy at midnight. So before we go have a nap we can go ask him,” Jeremy suggested, throwing the ball again. There was something mischievous twinkling in his eyes, but Michael wasn’t going to ask right then. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

“We can, but you also have to clarify and explain what Granger was explaining to me. I only sort of got what he meant. It was weird,” he muttered as Ellie dropped the ball at his feet. Michael picked it up and tossed it across the courtyard, which Ellie ran after.

“Well house elves have been servants for as long as anyone can remember. Even before most records, which go back all the way to like, three hundred A.D. thanks to the Ollivanders. They just... like being servants, and they see it as an insult if you try to give them payment or you try to free them by giving them clothes.” He shrugged. For a moment he engaged in a tug-of-war with Ellie for the ball before he tossed it for her again.

“Surely there are at least some house elves who think this isn’t cool, ‘cause it isn’t. They just got old teachings ingrained into their heads,” Michael muttered out a little bitterly.

“Not to the best of my knowledge, no. Anyone who does is usually shunned and can’t find work. I’ve heard Dumbledore will take them on, but he’s kinda eccentric.” Jeremy shrugged. “Most are treated decently, and there are laws to protect them, even if some of the older families don’t follow them.” He shuddered, getting a weird look as he threw the ball again.

His curiosity got the best of him, so he bit the bullet and asked, “Uh, what do you mean by that?”

Jeremy shuddered again. “Some house elves are treated really poorly. Abused, insulted, degraded. Made to punish themselves if they step a little out of line. It’s... horrifying to watch, really, because they think they deserve it.” That sounded like Jeremy had seen it first hand.

“I wanna kick their asses, even if I don’t like fighting or anything,” Michael muttered out with a frown. “Those kinda people should go to jail. That’s so messed up and wrong.”

“No one cares, usually. I always kicked up a fuss whenever mum did it, or when I saw some of the other families do it, but it never did anything but earn me a time out.” He shuddered again. “Most house elves are fine and safe and well cared for in their houses, but some... some aren’t.”

“Well... I want to try to find something to help them, or some way to do it. They need to learn that they should have rights too,” Michael muttered out before picking up the hall Ellie dropped before faking her out with a throw. He snickered for a moment before actually tossing it this time.

“Don’t be too pushy or they’ll get angry. Then they won’t talk to you or help you out,” Jeremy warned. “I heard about a Gryffindor girl who did that back in the nineties. Apparently there were only two elves who didn’t mind and kept cleaning the whole of the tower themselves.”

“Oh geez. Good to know, thank you, but I at least want to help, even if it’s in the tiniest of ways,” Michael said before he sat down in the grassy section of the courtyard.

Jeremy checked the ground before sitting down too. Ellie, ball clenched proudly in her mouth, came to sit between them with a happy huff.

“Hey Mikey, do you think it’s weird that we’re friends?” Jeremy asked after a while. “I mean, we come from totally different backgrounds, and we’re both very different people. I’m really _happy_ to be your friend, but do you think it’s odd?” He sounded a little vulnerable. Maybe someone had teased him about it or something.

“I don’t think it’s weird at all. I was friends with this guy named Derek who was quite different from me. I text him when I found out I was a wizard and Derek said he was too. We were completely different personality wise, but he was always like a weird big brother to me. Even now, he said he’s gonna try to send me letters like he’s been doing from that American wizard school,” Michael explained. “If anyone thinks it’s weird, I don’t really care because you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” He looked at Jeremy then. “Would you?”

Jeremy shook his head instantly. “You’re my very best friend Michael, and I don’t want to ever _not_ be best friends.” He started giving Ellie pets, rubbing her belly when she rolled over for him. “I’m happier in these past two days knowing you than I have ever been in my whole life, and I wanna keep that and keep being happy with you.”

“That’s an honor to hear, Remy. Thank you so much,” he said before resting a bit against Jeremy. “I want to keep being friends with you too. I don’t think I could ask for a better best friend.”

Jeremy wrapped his other arm around Michael, the other idly rubbing Ellie’s belly as she wiggled happily. He couldn’t be happier, and Michael knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to be best friends with Jeremy, to spend a lot of time with him and learn more about his new best friend. Hopefully, he’d be allowed to do that.


	3. An Invitation to Lunch at the Hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, I'm not really commenting much, just posting. Cleaning snow off of a car SUCKS if it's 6 inches and ice. Let's just say I planned to post this chapter an hour earlier. OTL
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> Hey lovelies! So this chapter has the boys settling in more to life at Hogwarts, as well as making new friends and just generally bonding. It’s really sweet.
> 
> In fact, they boys settle in so well that they make it all the way to Winter break. Jeremy might celebrate Hanukkah, but that doesn’t mean he can’t still plan a surprise for his best friend. Enjoy!

Jeremy waited excitedly with Michael, bouncing in his seat a little and looking up to the ceiling as he munched on his toast.

“What’s got you so excited?” Michael asked with a grin. Jeremy was still getting use to Michael’s accent, but he liked the variation to what he usually heard from everyone else.

“The mail’s supposed to be arriving soon, and I’m hoping dad responded to my letter,” he explained. There was another reason too, but he wasn’t about to tell Michael that. Jeremy had asked a house elf from the kitchen to ensure that Hagrid, the groundskeeper that had been so nice on their first night, sent Michael some mail so he wouldn’t be left out. He suggested tea, so Ellie and Fang could have a play date. He really hope Hagrid got the letter, and that he would be nice enough to send one to Michael. He seemed like he would be.

“Oh wow, that’s really cool. They come in by owl, right?” Michael asked as he looked up above. “I remember everyone kept trying to pitch the idea of having an owl, but I already had Ellie and it would’ve been too expensive. Coming to Hogwarts is expensive. We’re just lucky that the exchange rate was in favor of us, at least according to Ina.” It was also cool to hear Michael talk about the muggle world and his moms. Jeremy didn’t even know someone could have _two_ moms and no dad, but Michael and his moms were proof of that.

“Yeah, owl post is the way to go. Dad says I can’t get an owl until I’m thirteen, but he might buy me one then, because he wants me to be responsible enough to look after them. I just share my dad’s one for now, but he’s really stupid. I love him so much.” He had flown straight into a wall when delivering Jeremy’s Hogwarts letter. Even if he was fine after, Jeremy was a little worried about the eagle owl.

“Ah, so he’s yet to be taken out by natural selection. Somehow, luck has favored your owl.” Michael seemed to have some knowing look in his eye as he said that, but he did nothing to elaborate as he ate his pancake with, yet again, no utensils.

Jeremy scrunched up his nose at that, confused as to what Michael meant. Before he could question him, the post started pouring in. Jeremy instantly looked up, eyes wide as he searched for the familiar shape of his owl. He cackled a little as the large Eurasian Eagle Owl narrowly dodged a snowy owl and landed solidly on his plate. He made sure to move the toast out of the way, and he offered a strip of bacon to him as he took the letter.

“Nice to see you too, Pants.” Jeremy giggled as the owl nipped affectionately at his fingers.

“Wait, his name is Pants?” Jeremy nodded as he gestured to the way it looked like he was wearing pants. Michael seemed to notice it, as he burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that’s great! Please tell me that you named him Pants as a little kid or something because that would be the best thing.”

“I did. He looks like he was wearing underpants, so his name became pants. It was like Archie or something before.” Jeremy giggled. Pants nipped at his short hair a little before nodding and flying off to the owlery. Jeremy opened the letter from his dad and started reading as Michael continued to laugh.

Once Michael seemed to calm down, Jeremy felt a warm weight pressing against his side. “Sooo, what does it saaay? Can I be nosy or are you gonna shame me and make me eat my pancakes sadly?”

Jeremy giggled and opened the letter a little wider. It wasn’t long, since his dad wasn’t much of a writer, but it was clear how enthusiastic it was written by the small ink splatters everywhere.

“Dad’s excited for me to be in Slytherin, and he’s proud of me for correcting everyone in the sorting ceremony. And he thinks you sound really nice. He’s happy I made a few friends already and he really wants to meet you sometime,” Jeremy explained happily, handing over the letter. Most of the owls had stopped swooping, but Jeremy spotted an elf owl that was coming right at them. “Hey look at that one, it’s so tiny.” He giggled happily. Owls were cool.

Michael looked right over at the little owl flapping its way over. “Oh my goodness, it’s so adorable,” he almost squealed out before it landed in front of Michael. Confusion overtook him as he looked the little bird over. “Oh, uh, I don’t think I got anything, buddy. You’re such a good birb though, thank you for coming to see me.”

Jeremy grinned proudly as he spotted the little note attached to the owl’s leg. He grabbed some bacon and offered it to the owl. It ate some happily. “No, Mikey, look. There’s a letter on it’s leg and it has your name on it!”

Looking down, Michael’s face shifted to become, well, even more confused. “A letter? What?” He muttered a few inaudible things under his breath as he carefully removed the note from the owl’s leg. Michael pet the owl before it left. The penmanship on the small envelope spelling Michael’s name was a bit messy, but definitely unique. “Who would send me a letter?”

Jeremy shrugged, grinning. “Who knows?” Jeremy knew, or he hoped he knew. The way the letters looked really reminded him of Hagrid, so it seemed like he was right. If he was, Hagrid was even cooler than Jeremy first though and he really hoped he could join Michael and Ellie during the doggie play date.

Michael looked him over then, but Jeremy was sure he couldn’t tell he knew anything. If he did know though, he said nothing in favor of opening the letter and reading it over.

Just as the anticipation started to gnaw at Jeremy, he heard Michael gasp before he bounced where he sat. “Uh, Remy, d’you know if Hagrid comes to eat breakfast in the morning here?” Michael asked as he seemed to calm his bouncing down enough to look at Jeremy.

Jeremy thought for a second. “He normally comes by to check if any owls got stuck or hurt straight after post, but he eats breakfast in his hut. So he should be here any second. Why?” Jeremy played dumb, it was nice to see Michael so happy. He wasn’t about to tell him he was involved, this was about Michael.

“Oh, um, well he sent me that letter and-“ Michael’s head whipped around when both doors of the great hall opened. Hagrid walked inside, waving to some other students who seemed fond of him. “I’ll be right back. Ellie, stay.” The dog looked confused for a moment before resting her head where Michael just had been sitting at. He nearly leaped out of his seat as he booked it to Hagrid, running over and surprising Hagrid somehow as he tried his best to hug the half giant.

Hagrid was clearly surprised, but he accepted the hug with a chuckle. “I take it you got my letter then, Michael.” He wrapped his big arms gently around Michael’s torso before ruffling his hair fondly. “Can I take this as a yes?”

Michael just nodded as he kept clinging to Hagrid. The sight made Jeremy’s heart melt a little. “Thank you Hagrid. It made my day. Can we really come over on Saturday? I- I don’t like hot drinks, but I will happily come over just to talk and so the dogs can play.”

“Of course you can. And I’ll make sure to make you something cold instead, if that’s what you prefer. I’m sure Fang will appreciate the company. I know I would.” Hagrid was beaming under his wild beard. Jeremy had to say, he was already taking a liking to him, he was a big sweetheart despite how intimidating he looked. His dad had been right. “You’re also welcome to bring any friends if you like. The more the merrier.” Hagrid shot Jeremy a wink before focusing back on Michael.

Michael didn’t even seem to notice what Hagrid did as he scrubbed at his face before nodding. “Y-yeah, alright. Thank you so much, Hagrid. Really, thank you.” He didn’t seem to want to let go of Hagrid, but he didn’t seem to know if he had held on for too long either, so he reluctantly let him go. “Sorry for distracting you from checking on the owls, but just... yeah, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Michael. The owls rarely need any help, and I’m not seeing any in trouble today. It’s nice to have such a warm welcome this morning.” Hagrid ruffled Michael’s hair again, grinning as he did so. “As it so happens, I’m quite the fan of hugs, so if you ever want to, go right ahead,” he stage whispered to Michael in a conspiratorial tone, shooting him a friendly wink.

Michael’s eyes lit up as he nodded. He quickly gave Hagrid one more hug before letting go for good this time. “Thank you, really.” Seeing Michael grinning from ear to ear made Jeremy’s heart melt completely. He wanted to see that smile more often.

“Of course, Michael. Now why don’t you go finish off your breakfast, you’ve got class soon and I don’t want you to be late.” Michael nodded and practically bounced over to Jeremy, his grin dazzling. For a moment Jeremy felt like he’d been hit by a confundus charm, but then the weird feeling vanished and he beamed over to Michael.

“Hagrid really sent you an invitation for tea? That’s so awesome!” he cried, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. Even if he knew about it beforehand, he was still really buzzed and happy for Michael.

“Yeah, he did! He said around noon on Saturday so it can also be a doggie play date for Fang and Ellie,” he explained as he patted Ellie’s head where it still rested on the bench. Michael reached over and grabbed the last pancake, shoveling it into his mouth and swallowing before adding, “He also really likes hugs, and he’s really nice to hug. He’s like a huge, gigantic teddy bear!”

“He looks like he would be great to hug,” Jeremy agreed with a nod. “And it seems like he has the personality of a teddy bear too. He’s really nice.” He finished up his last slice of toast, then finished off his turkey bacon and stood up. “You ready to head off to Defence Against the Dark Arts?” he asked excitedly. “We have all our lessons together today, it’s gonna be awesome!”

Michael nodded as he carefully put the letter back into its envelope and tucked it into his backpack. “I’m _so_ ready! It’s gonna be great!”

Michael soon found that the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Reyes, was more than a little weird. He was as passionate about the subject as he was eccentric, which meant he was _very_ passionate.

He marched up and down the aisle of desks, flouncing and flourishing as he went, explaining the use of the simple tripping jinx. Apparently, it would be the first piece of magic they would be learning to perform. The thing is, he kept tripping as he walked. Michael had a sneaky suspicion Jeremy was the cause, considering that he had his wand out under the desk and his eyes were alight with mischief.

Professor Reyes eventually looked around, seeming to figure out that it wasn’t his shoelaces being untied that had him tripping. His eyes seemed to scan around, and before Jeremy could tuck his wand away, he found Jeremy out. Oh no.

“Mr. Heere- heh- are _you_ the one who has been tripping me up today?”

Jeremy spluttered, face going red as he tried to come up with an excuse. Before he managed to, Professor Reyes threw his head back and laughed.

“That was a _remarkably_ accurate jinx you’ve been preforming, Mr. Heere. And totally nonverbally, too! If you didn’t have your wand out I would never have known it was you! Ten points to Slytherin, and you can come up to the front and demonstrate how you did it.” Jeremy looked shocked, so did the Slytherins who had been snickering and expecting him to get laughed at or told off. “Mr. Fawley, I’m going to assume that since you are making such a ruckus that you want to volunteer for Jeremy’s demonstration. Up to the front with you.” Fawley ducked his head and made his way moodily up. He tripped a few times as he went. Jeremy looked like he was having the time of his life, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he waved his wand in a quick, flicking motion towards Fawley each time.

Michael couldn’t help but grin a bit cheekily (hey, Jeremy’s wording was already rubbing off on him) as he watched karma bite Fawley in the ass. It was great to watch, especially as Fawley ate metaphorical dirt when he tripped one last time on the way back to his desk and got laughed at.

When Jeremy sat back down, he looked brighter than the sun or Reyes’ exuberant personality. “That was amazing, Remy,” Michael cheered as Ellie flopped her head to rest in Michael’s lap.

“That _felt_ amazing.” Jeremy sounded a little breathless, but he was still grinning as Reyes started to explain how Jeremy did what he did, and wrote the instructions on the board.

“As it should,” Michael affirmed as he started to write down the notes Reyes was jotting down into his notebook. “He deserved it and it’s good that karma’s finally biting him in the ass. It should take him down more than a few pegs hopefully.”

“Here’s hoping.” Jeremy snickered, jotting down some notes from the board about the history of the jinx. “That was actually the first piece of magic I learnt to do when I was little. I can even do it without a wand, but it’s a little less accurate,” Jeremy explained quietly.

Michael’s eyes widened at that tidbit. “I thought you could only do magic with your wand and that you couldn’t do any magic otherwise,” he whispered to Jeremy, sure that his eyes were filled with awe and wonder. Jeremy was even more impressive than Michael first thought!

Jeremy shook his head. “In Africa, wizards don’t use wands, or in some places in Asia. They’re a European and American thing. I sort of watched and learnt from them, or I tried to anyways.” He shrugged. “It’s weird, I just sort of picked up what I could.”

“Well that’s amazing. You have to be super skilled at magic to be able to perform it without a wand even sometimes,” he muttered out before writing down more of what Reyes wrote.

Jeremy blushed and kept writing too. “It’s not that cool. Little kids do it all the time, it’s just when we go to school that we learn to use a wand.” He squirmed, but Michael could tell he was as proud as he was embarrassed.

“It is to me. I bet you’ll be able to do big spells without a wand someday,” he muttered out before focusing back on the lesson, as Professor Reyes turned around, ready to speak.

Saturday came around quicker than Michael was expecting, and he was practically bouncing as he and Ellie and Jeremy headed through the main courtyard towards the front of the school. Hagrid’s hut was just down the hill, a little walk away, and the weather was still nice out.

“So, you ready for your play date, Ellie?” Jeremy asked excitedly. Ellie ‘boof’ed softly but otherwise stayed calm. She was still on duty.

“You’re going to see her true playful demon side come out now that she’s got someone to play with,” Michael told Jeremy, trying hard but failing miserably at keeping calm. He was being excited for the both of them right now. “It’s been ages since she’s had a play date, I think. She’s been with me for a few months and hasn’t had one since I’ve gotten her, but her previous owners told me that she’s basically a playful demon when playing with other dogs.”

“I hope Fang can keep up, he sounded like he’s pretty old. Or maybe this is Fang the second or something, so he’ll be okay,” Jeremy mused, fiddling with the hem of his chunky blue sweater- sorry, Michael meant _jumper_. British people were weird. “Either way, I think they’re gonna have loads of fun.”

“They will,” Michael affirmed as he fiddled with the bottom hem of his own red hoodie. Ellie made sure to press herself against Michael’s side then, and he smiled down at her. “Don’t worry, I’m just fiddling with my hoodie, but thank you, sweet girl.”

“What’s she doing?” Jeremy asked, his tone light and curious.

“She’s checking to make sure I’m not having a freak out and pick at myself,” Michael explained. “It’s something with my autism that can happen if I get too overwhelmed or something. I can have an accidental self-harm session or an emotional meltdown. Ellie’s trained to make sure I stay calm and to keep me from doing that,” he elaborated. “I was having bad episodes very frequently when I found out we were moving, even if it was a while away, so my moms invested in getting Ellie. If I do start it, she’ll pat me with her paw gently until I stop or she’ll notify someone if she can’t stop me, but normally she always has helped.”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide and bright. “Woah, she’s even smarter and better than I thought!” he cried excitedly, flapping his hands a little. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her, so I’ll know if you need extra help or if you need me to keep people away.”

Michael felt really happy when Jeremy said that. He just grinned at Jeremy as they walked downhill to the hut and garden Hagrid had. “Thanks, Remy. That really means a lot, though I don’t think it’ll happen really often.”

After giving Jeremy a quick hug, Michael went up the small steps to the door of Hagrid’s hut. He quickly rapped his knuckles against the door a few times to the syllables and rhythm of ‘She is the one called Sailor Moon’ before pulling his hand back and stepping back a few steps.

Jeremy bounced on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands a little as the door opened. Hagrid was wearing a pink frilly apron, and he was carrying a jug of what looked (and smelled) to be apple juice. “Afternoon, you two. How are you doing today?”

“Hi Hagrid, we’re doing good,” Michael said as he heard Ellie tapping her feet against the stairs with excitement. “I think Ellie’s doing better than us though ‘cause she smells Fang inside.”

Hagrid chuckled and stepped aside. “Well, come on in. We can let these two out to run around in the paddock out back while we have some juice.” He sort of wiggled the jug and a little sloshed out on to the floor. “Oh. Whoops.”

Michael couldn’t help but giggle as he walked in, careful of the small puddle. “Thank you for making some juice. It looks really good,” he said as Ellie was very much vibrating with excitement. “Is Fang actually out back already? I might get her off duty and back there because I think she’s gonna explode if I don’t let her go play.”

“Yup, he’s out back. And I made sure to pull out the old rope toys that his mum and dad used to play with, so they’ll have plenty to do together.” Hagrid nodded, setting down the pitcher and opening the back door. A big, black dog was bouncing around in a large wooden paddock just off to the left of the house. Hagrid opened the gate, but Fang stayed where he was, ready to play as soon as he spotted Ellie. His tail was up and wagging excitedly.

Michael looked and saw Ellie frozen, staring at Fang as her tail slowly was wagging. He made sure to unhook her leash before saying, “Break.” Off she bolted, over to Fang as she barked happily a few times. They pounced around each other a couple of times before they started roughhousing with each other first and foremost. Michael laughed as he heard Ellie’s playful growls and barks.

“Are they gonna be okay? Fang is a lot bigger than Ellie...” Jeremy was peering out the door worriedly. Oh yeah, he wasn’t used to how dogs played really.

“He knows his size, don’t you worry, Jeremy. Ellie will be just fine, I promise,” Hagrid reassured him gently. “Now come on you two, I made a lemon cake to have with our little drink. It’s fresh, just came out the oven before you got here.” Hagrid bustled over to the counter where a yummy (and slightly messy looking) cake was cooling. He grabbed three glasses and set them on the table, waving a hand to invite the boys to sit.

Michael nodded as he walked back inside, tucking Ellie’s leash into his zipper pocket his moms made for him in his hoodie. “Dogs like to play rough, but bigger dogs tend to know how to play well with puppies,” Michael added before going over to the table. “That smells so good, Hagrid. You didn’t have to make a cake too, but thank you so much!”

“Well I wanted to? I don’t get a lot of visitors so I wanted to make sure you have a good time.” Hagrid poured then each a glass happily, sliding them over to their respective seats. “Besides, I’ve heard you’re quite the fan of lemon things, and I happened to have a lemon cake recipe.”

“You did? Oh, thank you,” Michael almost cheered. “I know that Ellie already adores Fang, and you’re super cool and nice, so if you wanted more company more often, I know I’d love to come and talk and stuff with you,” Michael got out before taking a sip of his apple juice. “Also, this juice is amazing!”

Michael could see Hagrid blushing proudly, the color mostly hidden behind his wild beard. They all chatted for a while about the boys’ lessons and what Hagrid had been teaching the older students in Care of Magical Creatures.

“Have you _really_ got a tree with bowtruckles in them, Hagrid?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide. “They’re usually so hard to track down, let alone befriend!”

Hagrid nodded. “Yeah, there’s a home tree for them just inside the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I’ll be taking the fifth years over there in a few days to go and study them.”

“Wait, bowtruckles? You gotta tell me about those, they sound cool,” Michael muttered out after swallowing his bite of the amazing lemon cake. “You guys have such cool creatures.”

Hagrid grinned. “They’re small, fairy-like creatures who live in trees. They’re usually quite peaceful but if you annoy them or threaten their tree they’ll likely scratch you.”

Jeremy nodded. “They’re really cool, and they live in trees that have wand quality wood. You have to offer them something to get the wood or anything from the tree, right?” he asked, and Hagrid nodded proudly.

“Yup, woodlice or fairy eggs.” So they were wand related. That’s why Jeremy knew something about them.

“That’s really cool,” Michael muttered out as he looked between the two of them. “I wish we had your class sooner than third year... We don’t have Care of Magical Creatures until third year, right? I’m not talking out of my butt and making a fool of myself?”

“That’s right, you get to choose two electives in your third year. My class is just one of the options.” Hagrid nodded. “We don’t get a massive turn out, since I do tend to like... larger creatures which sometimes intimidates people, but it does mean the people who take it are really excited about them. It’s great to see, really.”

“OK, yeah, I’m definitely taking your class as one of my electives. That sounds really cool,” Michael decided before eating some more of the cake. God, it was so good.

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically too. “Yeah! It sounds like loads of fun.”

Hagrid paused, then nodded. “Would you like to see some of them? I could take you to the bowtruckle tree if you want.” He sounded almost nervous. Honestly, how did most people _not_ come visit Hagrid? He was so awesome!

“We’d love to,” Michael said with a grin as he finished off his last bite of his cake slice. “That’s a huge treat, really. Thank you so much, Hagrid.”

“It’s my pleasure, Michael.” Hagrid’s voice was a little gruff, but that’s probably because he was getting a little flustered. What little of his cheeks Michael could see were as red as a cherry.

“I’m ready as soon as you are.” Jeremy nodded, bouncing in his seat a little. Hagrid stood and collected their empty plates and cups.

“We can leave the dogs here to play some more, if that’s alright with you Michael. And I’ll bring something for the bowtruckles if you want to meet them properly.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Michael assured him as he got out of his seat. He saw that the little splash was still on the floor, so he grabbed his napkin and quickly wiped it up before giving it over to Hagrid. “Teach me the proper care of magical creatures please, Hagrid.”

Hagrid chuckled proudly as he grabbed a pouch from a shelf and lead the boys to the edge of the tree line. “Now stay close, the trees are pretty open here, but it’s still easy to get lost if you don’t know where you’re going,” he warned.

Jeremy grabbed Hagrid’s hand and together they followed Hagrid in. For about ten minutes, they wandered around in the woods until Michael spotted a lovely looking tree. He didn’t know what type is was, but something about it was peaceful.

“That right there is a Wiggentree. It’s not a wand wood tree, but the bark and leaves are used in potion making,” Hagrid explained quietly as they got closer. “I’m going to tempt out some of the bowtruckles, then you two can feed them, alright? Just hold out these.” He placed a few small orange ball things into Michael’s hand, and some into Jeremy’s. They were slightly squishy, but not slimy, so they didn’t trigger any texture issues for Michael.

Michael just nodded as he rolled the balls around in his hand and waited. He stayed right by Jeremy’s side as he watched Hagrid seem to get his bearings on what to do. “This is really cool,” Michael whispered to Jeremy as he turned to look at him, sure he was grinning from ear to ear.

“It really is,” Jeremy whispered back with an equally large grin, walking a little closer with Michael when Hagrid beckoned them. When Michael was close enough, he saw several little creatures that looked almost like stick men with leaves on their heads. They were crawling around on the low branch that Hagrid had lightly knocked on.

“Now, they know we’re here. I want you two to lift your hands up towards the branch and let them crawl on. They’ll go straight for the fairy eggs, and once they’re finished they might even stick around to get to know you.” He chuckled quietly. “They’re quite friendly, so long as you don’t harm their home tree.”

Michael nodded and, when prompted, held up his hands and watched as Jeremy did the same. The little things crawled onto their hands, going straight for the eggs and starting to munch on them. They were very light and Michael had to keep himself calm (in a good way, he wasn’t freaking out) as their little leaves tickled his hands. Honestly, they were so adorable and he already loved all of them.

“Mikey, look. This one has a little nick in their leaf,” Jeremy whispered, looking at one who was sitting on his arm, munching on a fairy egg. When Michael looked closer, he could see the slight differences between them all. One had a little bulb on its head, just below the leaves. Another was a little more yellow than the others. Another had three leaves instead of two. Michael could tell them all apart, and he loved each and every one of them.

Michael was sure to point out the little differences to Jeremy, making sure he saw each one before moving on. “They all have their own unique characteristics and I love them,” Michael whispered back once he finished.

“Can we name them so we can remember who’s who if we visit again?” Jeremy tore his eyes away from the bowtruckles to look up at Hagrid. Hagrid chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, I’ll even make sure they’ll remember them if I can.”

Jeremy grinned and looked down at them again. “I think this one should be called Ruben.” He nodded to the one with the partially broken leaf. “And they yellower one could be Lemondrop.”

“The one with three leaves can be Clover, like a three leaf clover,” Michael suggested before looking at the one with a bulb. “Brainiac or Traveler, ‘cause their bulb is like the shape of a globe and they’re either really smart of knowing the world or are well-verses in seeing the world.”

“Brainiac for sure.” Jeremy nodded. “That one looks like it got all confused since it’s arms are a little tangled. They should be called Pickle.” He giggled. “They’re so cute.” The one called Ruben moved up Jeremy’s arm and sort of sat on his shoulder, staring at his face curiously. “Well hello there, Ruben.”

“I think Ruben really likes you,” Michael said with a giggle. “Maybe ‘cause you named him first?”

Ruben patted Jeremy’s cheek gently before going back down his arm and eating another fairy egg. “I feel blessed,” Jeremy deadpanned, eyes bright.

Michael did his best to not just burst out laughing. He didn’t want to scare any of the little plant babies. “As you should. You’ve been blessed by Ruben and will have good luck for the next week. If it had been Clover, it would’ve been two weeks.”

“Alright you lot, time to go back onto your tree.” Hagrid chuckled after a moment more. The bowtruckles whined a little but they reluctantly jumped over to the home tree, hands ladened with the last fairy eggs. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the boys will be back to visit you soon.” The little creatures let out a tiny, happy hum as they vanished into a knot in the tree.

“That was amazing,” Jeremy breathed, letting his hands fall back to his sides once Ruben jumped off.

Michael nodded in agreement as he fiddled happily with the hoodie strings he had. “They’re so cute and cool and sweet. I love them all and would happily protect them,” he announced as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Well they’re more than capable of protecting themselves, but I’m sure they appreciate the extra help.” Hagrid sounded very happy, and when Michael looked up at him, he was beaming, looking almost happier than Micheal had ever seen him. “You two are welcome to come and see them whenever, and I’ll make sure to leave a jar of fairy eggs out for you to grab some if you want.”

“Thank you so much Hagrid!” He went and hugged the half giant once more before pulling back. “I hope Ellie and Fang are having as much fun as we are.”

“I’m sure they are. How about we head back and check on them?” Hagrid offered one of his massive hands (seriously, they were almost the size of trash can lids) for Michael to take, which he did instantly. Hagrid, as always, was careful and gentle as he led the two out of the forest.

After being at Hogwarts for a while, Michael had a good system worked out for Wednesdays since they had flying and then a _long_ break before astronomy. He would have Jeremy hang out with him in the Hufflepuff common area to nap (which Jeremy always needed after he wowed everyone with his flying) and then they’d hang for the rest of the day after homework and dinner.

Right now, they were content after eating and were cuddled in one of the many plush loveseats. Well, not completely since Jeremy wanted to watch him play Pokémon, but close enough to it. Streams of fading sunlight were giving the room enough light to where Michael didn’t need his light yet for his GameBoy Color as he was going to face Koga.

“So you guys don’t have anything like this? No games like this? That sounds lame,” Michael muttered as he healed his Nidoqueen after the trainer battle leading up to Koga.

“We don’t have electricity, so we can’t exactly have computers,” Jeremy pointed out. He was a lot more comfortable with muggle terminology now, he was a fast learner and Michael enjoyed teaching him. “We have things like gobstones and exploding snap and even wizards chess, but nothing like Pokémon. The closest thing is like, dueling or something.”

“Well this is better than dueling and with less damage to people and more to digital buddies,” Michael said before going to Koga himself to fight. “Maybe one day, you guys will have electricity be commonplace. Or at least you’ll have it and be able to enjoy video games and the internet and movies and all that.”

“Maybe you could do that, since you seem to be quite... was the word ‘techy’?”

“I mean, I understand how it all works and different things. Maybe you could move out to a place where you could have someone install internet stuff. I dunno if it’s different in America versus the UK,” Michael said around a shrug before he beat Koga’s Weezing. “But I’ll definitely help with all that when we’re older with wherever you live.”

“Awesome.” Jeremy hummed happily. He pulled Michael closer to him, sort of wrapping around him affectionately. He only really got cuddly when he was getting sleepy, so Michael knew he was probably going to nod off sooner rather than later. “I think I’d like to live with you, though. Living with my best friend would be awesome.”

“You’d really wanna live with me? I have a lot of odd quirks and things though,” Michael muttered out as he finished off Koga’s team. “I know having Ellie around would be a bonus that would make up for the odd traits, but yeah.”

“Well yeah,” Jeremy mumbled. “We basically live together anyways, we just have different bedrooms. And so what if you’re weird? I’m weird too. We can be weird together.” He squeezed Michael gently. “Why _wouldn’t_ I want to live with my best friend?”

That just got Michael a bit flustered. Ellie wouldn’t be of any help, as she was napping in the corner since she was off-duty. “I dunno,” Michael muttered out as he reached over and tugged the soft blanket closer around them. “I didn’t think anyone ‘sides my moms would _wanna_ live with me.”

“Well I do.” Jeremy sounded certain about that. “We can get a house with a big garden. I can make wands and we can have a potions room for you to experiment with stuff and we can have a tree out the back for bowtruckles or maybe even a hippogriff paddock. And Ellie will get her own bed next to yours and it’ll be super soft and comfy because she’s a princess.”

Michael had to reach up and rub at his eyes then. “I... that would be really nice,” Michael got out around his tightening throat.

Jeremy clumsily scooted so he was sitting behind Michael and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Jeremy’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder and his eyes drooped closed. “I think so too,” he hummed, sort of half going limp around Michael.

After nodding in agreement, Michael quickly saved his game and turned off his system before tucking it away to the side. Just sort of lying and sitting here with Jeremy was better than progressing in Pokémon right now.

“Yeah...”

“Okay, so in Romania there is this _massive_ dragon reserve,” Jeremy explained, pulling out what looked to be black and white photographs, except they were moving! On them, Michael saw so many different types of dragon, all looking a little different at least. “My dad spent a year over there after graduating Hogwarts to study them and he got all these pictures. They have dragons from all over the world to stop them from going extinct.”

“That’s so cool,” Michael murmured out as he looked over the pictures. “What kind of dragons are these that are in here?” It was a weekend, and everyone was out doing things. Well, most people. There were some other Hufflepuffs in the common room, but they were letting Michael and Jeremy sit in one of the loveseats. Everyone seemed to like letting them have their space while Ellie took her well-deserved naps.

“Well this one is a Hungarian Horn-tail. They’re nasty, but so long as you don’t touch their nest they mostly behave.” He pulled out a different picture. “Oh and this one is an Antipodean Opaleye. They’re from New Zealand, and they’re really pretty.” This dragon seemed to shimmer as it moved in the picture and the different shades of grey in its pupil-less eyes sort of hinted at multi colored eyes. “And this one is a Hebridean Black, it was from Great Britain, but they’ve mostly died out now. You can find some in the wild, but they’re mostly in sanctuaries these days.” It looked really aggressive and angry, the arrow-tipped tail thrashing moodily as it glared at the camera.

“Oh, that’s really cool. I never thought that dragons were actually real until learning about magic,” Michael admitted as he looked over the pictures. “These pictures though, with how they move, they’re a lot like movies. Movies are literally named after the phrase ‘moving pictures.’”

“Awesome.” Jeremy grinned. “Photos are cool because they sort of just show how things were instead of being conscious like paintings. I kinda prefer them, because they can’t judge you or add snarky commentary.” He flipped to another dragon, which was blowing out a massive fireball. “But yeah, there are loads of dragon sanctuaries all over the world. Romania just has one of the biggest, with the largest variety.”

“That’s really cool,” Michael muttered out as he watched the picture replay a few times.

“My dad went to see dragons too in Romania. He actually helped to relocate some there, like the Opaleye,” Brooke said suddenly, and Michael almost fell out of the loveseat as she popped up. “Oh, sorry Mikey!”

Jeremy grabbed onto Michael’s arm and helped pull him back up, cackling at his shocked expression. “Hey Brooke. That’s so cool, did he go to the Swedish reserve too?”

“Yeah, he did! When he was younger, he was more hands-on with dragon work, but he works more hands-off now since he met my mom,” she explained. “He’s taken my mom and I to see some of the reserves before too, but when it’s been safer and not near the more aggressive ones.”

Jeremy clapped excitedly. “Did you get to play with the baby Ridgebacks? I’ve heard they’re so friendly, and their mums are usually really relaxed around the handlers.” Michael, even if he didn’t quite know _exactly_ what type of dragon Jeremy was talking about, was just as eager to know. This was so awesome! Jeremy seemed to realise this, since he passed Michael a photo of a really calm, happy looking dragon.

Michael admired the picture with a grin as Brooke confirmed what Jeremy thought. “Yeah, we did! They were so friendly and one of their mums even sniffed my hair. It was so fun, and they’re one of my favorite dragons because of the great experiences that I’ve had with them.”

“That’s so cool.” Jeremy flopped back, grinning at them both. “I haven’t gone to any sanctuaries since dad doesn’t really visit them anymore. But he said when I turn seventeen he’ll give me the location so I can Apparate over myself once I’m in the country.”

That word got Michael a bit confused. He looked up from the photo then, handing it back over as he asked, “Apparate?”

“Its a method of traveling,” Jeremy clarified. “It’s not too comfortable, so people don’t like to do it for long distances, but it’s really efficient.”

“Yeah, you just pop out of one place and pop into another. Like teleportation,” Brooke added. “We can take lessons in our sixth year and there’s an exam you have to pass to ensure that you’re legally allowed to. And it can be dangerous if you don’t pass, since there’s a chance you can leave bits of yourself behind.”

“Wait, you can do _what_?” Michael was a bit surprised by how dangerous magic could be, even if it was often helpful.

“Yeah, my uncle Splinched a toe once. He had to grow it back. Wasn’t pretty.” Jeremy pulled a face. “But so long as you’re careful and you’ve done the practice and passed the test and stuff, you normally get through fine.”

Michael couldn’t help but grimace and shudder at the thought. “Oh geez, that’s... wow.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna be trying to do the test. I’m fine with not having to Apparate,” Brooke admitted from where she now sat on the floor by their loveseat.

“I mean, I prefer flying, but it’s not always practical around London.” Jeremy shrugged. “So I’m gonna probably take my test.”

“Wait, you and your dad live in London? That’s really expensive, Jeremy.”

“Well, even if I don’t have the title anymore, I am still technically the Nott family heir. Since I was an only child, it goes to me by default. Dad deals with it and makes sure it’s all good, since I have no clue about any of that.”

“I don’t know much about inheritances, but you should get the money, no one else, especially if you’re an only child,” Michael said as he flopped back in the seat, all cushy in the blanket nest he unintentionally made.

“Could you tell that to my mum? She doesn’t really agree,” Jeremy huffed.

“I will if I ever meet her,” Michael promised as he opened up the blanket nest. “Now come and lie with me. You shouldn’t have to stress about that, especially not in the Hufflepuff common room.”

Jeremy instantly clambered in, curling up around Michael as always. He seemed to really enjoy being the tallest of the two. “Wanna see more pictures of dragons? Oh, and maybe I can show Hagrid later! He likes dragons.”

“Show me your pictures,” Michael insisted around a yawn. “If I fall asleep though, I blame you for being a good cuddle buddy.”

“It’s okay, Mikey. Try again. The incantation is Incendio,” Jeremy murmured and helped Michael do the wand movement slowly. “You were close last time, you can do it.”

He stopped picking at his hoodie hem (it was starting to have a few loose strings already) and took a few deep breaths. “Alright, I’ll try it again...” Michael mimicked the wand movement before muttering, “ _Incendio_.”

The wand sparked, but didn’t cause the burst of flame like Professor Flitwick’s did. The empty practice room in the Slytherin common room didn’t light up at all.

“That was close,” Jeremy encouraged. “Can I show you? Maybe seeing a close up demonstration would help?”

Michael nodded as he put his wand down carefully. He picked at his hoodie sleeves this time to keep his frustration down. “Yes please...”

Jeremy gave him a gentle touch to the arm before taking a few steps away. He raised his wand. “ _Incendio_.” A magnificent jet of flame poured from the end of Jeremy’s wand. Though it wasn’t as big or as hot as Professor Flitwick’s, it was easily the best one Michael had seen from a student. It lasted for a few seconds before Jeremy cut it off, flicking his wand upwards and cutting off the flame.

He tried to take in what he saw from Jeremy’s demonstration as he looked down at his own wand. After taking in a few deep breaths and letting them out, Michael stood and tried once more. “ _Incendio_.”

A small plume of flame shot out of his wand. It was quite cool in comparison, and it didn’t go very far, but it was the first time Michael had managed to conjure any fire at all. Jeremy let out a loud whoop and jumped into the air in his excitement. “You did it! I knew you could!”

Michael couldn’t help but cheer after he shut the flame off like Jeremy had with his own. “I did it!” he echoed as he stared at the end of his wand in awe. “I actually did it!”

“I knew you could!” Jeremy cried, launching himself at Michael and hugging him from the side. “I knew you could do it! You’re a really powerful wizard, Mikey, you just need confidence.” He nodded sagely.

“Who is confidence? I’ve never heard of her,” Michael joked as he leaned into the hug. “Thank you though. I’m glad that someone believed in me.”

“Of course I believe in you, Mikey. You’re gonna do great things, I can feel it. You’re gonna be something really special.”

Michael felt his heart swell up at that, and he smiled up at Jeremy. “What, so I’m not something really special already? That’s so rude, Jeremy.”

Jeremy pouted. “I never said that, I just said you’re gonna be _really_ special. That doesn’t invalidate your specialness now.” He poked Michael’s cheek playfully.

“So I’m only normal special and not _really_ special. I see how it is.” Michael feigned sorrow as he buried his face into his hands. “Oh, woe is me. I am only special and not super special or anything of the likes!”

Jeremy shoved Michael gently, which resulted in him stumbling a little since Jeremy wasn’t always aware of how strong he was. “Whoops. Sorry.” He didn’t sound very sorry. And his shit-eating grin certainly didn’t say he was sorry.

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend or I’d be upset,” Michael teased as he shoved Jeremy back before sitting down beside Ellie. She had been lying on the cool ground and watching them.

Jeremy snickered at Michael’s dramatics before joining him on the floor. “Well before I have to sneak you out, could we work on the potions thing? I’m really nervous about the test SQUIP has set up next week.”

“Yeah, of course. Just tell me what you need me to help you with,” Michael said as he lied down with Ellie, resting his head carefully against her side.

“The forgetfulness potion. I can’t remember for the life of me how to make it.” A pause. “And no, I didn’t do a taste test on the one we made in class.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “If you brought your stuff, I can show you how to do it. Bring the powerful and mighty potion master his tools and ingredients, you kind peasant.”

Jeremy snickered again, then stood. He opened a desk and Michael saw all the standard potion making equipment set out, and the box from class which contained the scales and cauldron and stuff. “We have this place kitted out. It’s one good thing about coming from old money,” Jeremy explained as he grabbed the things they’d need, as well as a couple of things they didn’t.

Before Jeremy could come back with the things he didn’t need, he waved his hands. “You only need two drops of Lethe River water, two Valerian sprigs, two measures of our standard ingredients that are an herby kinda substance, and four mistletoe berries for ingredients.”

“Oh, okay.” Jeremy set down the lacewing flies and a couple other ingredients he had picked up before coming over. “So just these?” he asked.

Michael nodded after looking everything over. “And all you need is something to stir with, your cauldron, a way to heat it, a mortar and pestle, and your wand.”

Jeremy nodded, setting everything down and grabbing all of what Michael said. He carefully followed Michael’s instructions on what to do, making notes in his notebook to the side.

“The worst part is waiting for those forty-five to sixty minutes between part one and two for it to brew,” Michael explained. “Really, I think it’s a bit hard for a test, so hopefully he considers making it a midterm or even a final potion.”

“Maybe we just have to write the steps,” Jeremy grumbled, flopping backwards with a groan as he waited for his potion to brew. “This stuff is way too technical for me, I just don’t get it at all.”

“It better just be writing out the steps. I don’t care if he hates me, that wouldn’t be fair,” Michael muttered out. “And it’s weird that we learn this and not the memory potion. Like, we never learn it, I asked one of the Hufflepuff kids who is taking potions in their seventh year.”

“The only memory potion I’ve heard of is one that boosts your memory.” Jeremy shrugged. “It _is_ kinda weird, though.”

“You’d think if they had something to forget, they’d have something to help you remember,” Michael muttered out before looking over Jeremy’s notes. “Oh, you miswrote step three.”

Jeremy frowned at his notebook, crossing it out and rewriting it to what Michael said. “How any of this makes sense to you is a mystery. It must be you’re American-ness that does it. That’s the _only_ way someone could even come up with something so... all over the place.”

“I mean, my thoughts jump around sometimes anyway,” Michael said with a shrug. “I dunno. Maybe it’s my autism that helps me think of things differently? Since I don’t think like most people and process things differently.”

“That’s a possibility...” Jeremy hummed. “Well it was always people who saw the world differently to come up with spells and potions, so maybe other great potion makers were also autistic and we just didn’t understand it. Or maybe you’re just awesome and have a natural talent.”

Oh god, he was being complimented. Aaa. “It just clicks in my brain in a different way. I don’t think I’m that great,” Michael muttered as he looked over the cauldron.

“I do.” Jeremy looked over to Michael with a grin. “Doing this stuff so well is a serious talent. I bet you could come up with something awesome once you’ve had a little more training. By the end of our NEWTs, you’ll probably come up with like, a dozen new potions that no one’s ever thought about. Maybe more.” He threw his arms into the air to emphasise his point. His eyes were bright and his tone open and honest. He really seemed to believe that Michael was that cool.

All of the compliments and praise had Michael squirming a little where he sat. “I-I dunno if I can do all that. Maybe, if anything, I could come up with maybe some simple, stupid potion later on in life, but that’s it...” The idea of the memory potion only doing so little came to mind, but he’d think about that later. For now, he had to focus on getting Jeremy to stop making him so flustered!

“Naw, you’re a smartie pants. I’m sure you’re gonna do something awesome. Probably lots of somethings.” He flopped down with a sigh. “Now if only I can pass this test, everything will be perfect.”

Thank _god_ for Michael. His studying helped him pass SQUIP’s written test for the Forgetfulness Potion. He would’ve failed miserably if it wasn’t for his best friend! That was still so awesome to say. Best friend. Heh.

Michael had slept most of the way back, so Jeremy took to playing with Ellie and telling her his plan. He had been sending Pants back and forth between the Mells and his dad, and he just needed to _really_ beg. He had bartered enough, but he just needed that final push with his dad. The best part was that this would all be one big surprise for Michael!

When Michael finally did wake up, they were at the station. He panicked when he woke up and quickly got his stuff together (he didn’t need to bring much back since it was just break, but Michael was still someone who needed to check everything over twice before going).

“Thanks for waking me up, I didn’t even realize I fell asleep. It must’ve been so boring, I’m sorry, Remy,” he apologized as he leashed up Ellie.

“Nope, it’s been great fun with Ellie,” Jeremy reassured him, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. His messenger bag was already hanging down by his side, stuffed full of his favorite jumpers. “Should we go look for our parents? I think dad said he’d be waiting in the waiting area. S’probably where your mums are too.”

Michael nodded as he readjusted his red hoodie. “Yeah, that sounds good. Ellie, work.” The dog stayed right by Michael’s side. “Lead the way, tall one.”

“At least I’m hard to lose in a crowd. Hold onto my backpack so we don’t get separated,” Jeremy instructed with a grin, leading Michael out of the train carriage and onto the platform. If he was right, his dad would be sitting in the corner in his favorite red robes. Micheal’s mums would be somewhere in the waiting room as well, so all he had to do was to get them together to talk.

As expected, his dad was in the corner, in his red robes. It seemed to be the thing he wore the most, but at least they were cleaned regularly. Jeremy wasn’t sure what Michael’s mums looked like, so when Michael didn’t run off immediately after looking around the room, Jeremy figured they weren’t there yet. He guided Michael over to his dad instead.

“Hey dad!” Jeremy grabbed him in a hug as Michael let go of his backpack.

“Hey Private,” his dad said, hugging Jeremy back. Jeremy noticed that his dad smelled good too, and looked a bit more cleaned up than usual! “It’s so good to see you. How was your first term?”

“It was awesome! Professor Flitwick says I’m really advanced in charms already, and most of the teachers are really nice.” Jeremy reached around and took Michael’s hand, lightly tugging on him to at least step out from behind him. “This is Michael. He’s my best friend I’ve been telling you about. We spend almost all our time together and he’s the one who helped me pass potions this term. And this is his service dog, Ellie. She’s really nice, but she’s working now so you can’t pet her.”

For some reason, Michael was clamming up. He was looking down at his trainers as he quickly waved with his free hand. Ellie softly ‘boof’ed for the both of them, but otherwise stayed by Michael’s side.

“Oh wow, they allowed a dog at Hogwarts? You’re going to have to tell me more about her,” his dad said to Michael in a soft, assuring tone. It seemed to help him relax, but he still was staring pointedly at his shoes. “It’s nice to finally meet you though, Michael. I’ve heard nothing but praise.”

“Hi, Mr. Heere,” Michael got out, his voice soft but not panicky in the slightest. OK, so he wasn’t freaking out at least.

Jeremy squeezed his hand to give him something to focus on. “He’s not always the best with people, but he’s really nice. And I was wondering if you’ve thought anymore about what I asked about?” He really wanted to spend some more time with Michael, so he really hoped his dad would be fair.

His dad hummed then as he stuck his hands into his robe pockets. “As long as I meet them, I’m fine with it. And as long as he’s OK with it too.” Michael didn’t seem to pick up anything, or at least that whatever they were talking about involving him, so he just stayed quiet and by Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy beamed at him and grabbed him in another hug. “Thanks dad!” His dad seemed a little surprised but he hugged back tightly.

“Well it seems like Micheal’s already rubbing off on you.” He chuckled, ruffling Jeremy’s hair. Just as Jeremy was about to say something, probably a snarky response which he was coming up with, the sound of two ladies squealing cut him off.

“Michael! There you are, honey, we’ve missed you so much!” Jeremy turned around and spotted two women making their way through the quickly dispersing crowd. One was tall and looked remarkably like Michael, down to the detail, except for her long hair. The other was shorter and blonde, but she had the same kind, intelligent look in her eyes as Michael did. They had to be his mothers.

Michael absolutely lit up, running over with Ellie keeping up by his side. He ran into the womens’ open arms, calling out, “Ina, Mama,” before he was almost lost in the loving hugs. “I missed you both so much! It’s so weird not seeing you after classes.”

“It’s weird for us too, hun,” the blonde lady said as she held him a little closer. “We’re thinking of starting to invest in an owl so we can bother you.”

“Please do. I- I’ve missed you guys so much.” Michael’s voice sounded like it was full of love and tears. Jeremy had never seen Michael tear up before, let alone cry.

As much as Jeremy’s instinct was to go and stop Michael’s tears, he knew they were happy, overwhelmed tears and he should just wait for them to pass. He stayed back with his dad, holding his hand and half clinging to him. His dad, still surprised, held on to Jeremy too. “You know, if you’re going to be staying with them they really should have a way of contacting me. I don’t have the electrickery mail thing,” he whispered. Jeremy looked up, eyes wide. “It’s your money, Private. If you want to do that, we can sort it out.” Jeremy nodded enthusiastically.

Before he could say anything on that, Jeremy heard his name be called. The mum that looked a lot more like Michael was waving him over. “He’s going to be like this for a minute and we want to meet you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy suddenly understood why Michael had clammed up when meeting his dad; he felt a strange sort of shyness descending over himself too as he shuffled closer, still holding his dad’s hand. Behind him, his dad chuckled. Jeremy held his hand out politely. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Mell,” he mumbled, barely managing to meet her gaze.

“Please, just call me ‘Ina,’” Mrs. M- _Ina_ told him so fondly and softly, taking his hand and shaking it. “And you can call my wife ‘Mama’ or ‘Mum,’ whichever you prefer.”

“Wh- you said it would always be ‘Mama!’ Rude!”

“Yes, well, he’s English, hun, we need to make exceptions,” Ina soothed her wife, and Jeremy giggled a little.

“Mama works fine for me, Mrs-... Ina.” This would take some getting used to. “This is my dad.”

“Jason Heere.” His dad stepped forwards, hand already outstretched and a charming grin on his face. “It’s a pleasure. Jeremy certainly thinks very highly of your son.”

Jeremy squawked. “Dad!” That voice crack was intentional. Sure, it was true but you don’t just _say_ things like that! It’s embarrassing.

“I’m Abigail Mell, it’s nice to meet you,” Mama said, taking his dad’s hand and shaking it. “My wife is Dalisay.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. From the letters we got and this brief bit of seeing him, we can tell that your son deserves high praise as well,” Ina added with a somewhat charming and somewhat devilish smile.

Jeremy was sure his cheeks were bright red. He wasn’t used to being praised so much, it was rare anyone said anything nice about him to his dad. He didn’t quite know how to deal with it. Michael snickered at his obvious floundering and Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation.

“Before we let go of our little nugget,” Ina said, squeezing Michael when he whined, “We need to know if it’s happening or not.”

“Wait, if what’s happening?”

Jeremy only smirked at Michael. His surprise was gonna be awesome! “Well after meeting all of you I can’t see why not.” Dad grinned. “But we need to make a quick pit stop by Diagon Alley. Jeremy has agreed that you need a family owl to keep in contact, and he happens to have a small fortune to his name. He and I both would like to help you choose one.”

Michael’s eyes lit up in awe as he looked over at Jeremy. “What? Oh my god, Jeremy, you don’t have to! You’re so sweet, oh my god.” Alright, now that he saw Michael better, Jeremy could tell he cried before and was starting to cry again.

Jeremy grinned and blushed at the praise. “Well if I’m gonna spend half the holidays with you, I need a way to write home without waiting for Pants to stop by.” He waited to see how long it would take to sink in.

It took only a few seconds before Michael just clung to Jeremy. He had a tight but loving grip on him. “Oh my _god_ , you are?! Wh- why did- Ina, Mama, you didn’t tell me on purpose!” Both of the ladies laughed before Michael just buried his face against Jeremy’s shoulder (barely).

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, giggling along with everyone else. “I wanted to surprise you. And Mama and Ina and Dad have all been talking, so the details have all been sorted. I get to stay with you for two whole weeks!” Something occurred to him. “...If you’re okay with that, of course.”

“Of course I’m OK with that,” Michael whined out before clinging on tighter to Jeremy. “I’m just- you’re- aaaah!”

Jeremy relaxed and giggled. “Well good! Because I want to as well!” Above him, he could hear the adults talking.

“Michael seems to have had a major impact on him already. I’ve never seen him so happy or affectionate.” It was quiet, so Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard it, but he didn’t actually care. He was gonna get to stay with Michael!

“Michael’s always been a sweet, affectionate kid. I’m glad he’s been able to help Jeremy. They both seem better off with each other,” he heard Ina say, and that made Jeremy swell with pride. He was making Michael feel better just like Michael made _him_ feel better!

Jeremy gave Michael another squeeze before looking up at the adults. “Dad, since you Apperated here, how are you gonna get to Diagon Alley?” he asked.

“Well you could come in the car with us?” Ina offered with a grin, and dad lit up. He loved muggle things.

“Yeah, oh, and we can stop by beforehand to get something to eat. I’d say that we should go to a drive thru, but apparently the Brits don’t have any in London because they wanted to pack themselves together like sardines,” Mama criticized with a huff. Apparently Ina was used to this, as she just patted Mama’s back.

“Well we’re only a small island,” Jeremy pointed out. “We don’t have a lot of room like America does.”

“That’s very true, Jeremy.” Ina chuckled. “I think Mama’s just a little claustrophobic.” She winked at him conspiratorially as Mama squawked in offence.

“I just miss having lots of drive thrus, especially when I’m in a hurry to get to work,” Mama huffed. “I’m here, being a good person, and now my wife is turning everyone against me. For Shame.” Ellie softly ‘boof’ed. “At least _you_ aren’t against me, Ellie.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s only _for_ Michael, sweetheart,” Ina teased. Ellie looked up at Jeremy, then back to Ina. “And Jeremy too, apparently.”

Mama gasped again, and Michael was just laughing up a storm at this point. Jeremy definitely enjoyed that. “I’m on your side, Mama.”

“Oh good, the one whose opinion matters in this family.” It was Ina’s turn to gasp in mock offense then. “You know it’s true, darling.”

“If it wasn’t I would be _very_ upset right now!” Ina grumbled with no real heat behind her words.

“Well, shall we be off? The platform closes off in about-“ Dad pulled out his family pocket watch. “Twenty minutes, and after that the only way out is by Apparition or portkey. Let’s keep talking and getting to know each other in the... car, was it?”

“Yes. We got the roomiest car we could, which isn’t saying much,” Mama grumbled as she stood up, Ina following her lead. “We’ll have to have Ellie lie on the floor of the back of the car, so I hope you three don’t mind have smushed feet from Ellie.”

“Will I be allowed to give her affection?” Dad asked cautiously. When Michael nodded, dad beamed. “Then I have no problem with it whatsoever!”

Michael just laughed as the adults started to lead the way. He stayed right by Jeremy’s side, holding his hand now with the one that wasn’t holding Ellie’s lead before following them. “Thank you for the best gift I could’ve asked for, Jeremy.”


	4. Housing Stereotypes Are Bullshit: Ex. Richard Goranski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, today is crazy for me with my finals and going tomorrow to fly to my parents for break. Quickly posting this chapter.
> 
> Also, the promised Ellie pictures (the first two are taken at four and a quarter years old and the third is at three years old, she is currently four and a half):  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/be3cda6633449326e0906b3bb1eb6901/tumblr_messaging_q2a8k2YYLp1sbfb24_250.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/5f64e3631d382ccfba249eed32847419/tumblr_messaging_q2a8kkWa9j1sbfb24_250.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/9648188172e0c2a791d37f17fd07a166/tumblr_messaging_q2a8llgzWf1sbfb24_250.jpg
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! The boys make a new friend and actually spend time with him outside of with each other. They’re not codependent?? Nope! These boys have a healthy relationship, which includes taking time with other friends.
> 
> We also get to see a different aspect of Jeremy, one that he’s mentioned but never expanded on: his anxiety. Out of everyone, his best friend is still best equipped to help him, so let’s see how Michael handles it! Enjoy!’

Seeing Jeremy for two weeks was great. It was the best sleepover ever, and it really enforced that idea that Jeremy had of them living together. Sadly, it was only two out of the four weeks, so by the time they made it back to the station, Michael was so excited to see him. They hugged and Michael was so happy to see him, even if he was so sad to leave his moms.

They managed to get their own compartment again, Ellie lying across the floor. Michael didn’t take Bob (the Mell owl, he was a Madagascar Long-Earred Owl and was currently a hard-working baby), as his moms wanted to send him stuff first.

He was listening to Jeremy recount his second half of break when suddenly, a dirty-blond haired kid came barreling in. Ellie just stared at him, seemingly confused even as her tail wagged curiously. “Uh, hello?” Michael asked, ignoring how Jeremy looked annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

“Hi,” the boy stammered. “Can I... hide here, please?” He had a very harsh lisp. “Just for a minute until Leo goes past.” He looked terrified, and even if Jeremy looked annoyed, his face softened a little when the boy mentioned hiding from a probably bully.

“Yeah, of course,” Michael said as he patted the spot beside him, near the wall. “You can stay here longer too if you want, until after the Trolley Lady comes and you can eat something.”

“Thanks.” The boy looked relieved. “I’m Richard Goranski.” He offered his hand for Michael to shake as he sat down. He was shivering a little, and Michael saw Jeremy’s demeanor soften further.

“Michael Mell, and this is Jeremy Heere. Ellie’s resting on the floor,” Michael introduced after shaking his hand. “Do you want a peanut butter sandwich?”

“No thanks, I’m allergic. But not super allergic that I can’t be in the same room as them, I just can’t eat them myself. My dad even got me a muggle epipen just to be safe, even if it’s not that bad.” Rich seemed to ramble a lot. “It’s nice to meet you both. And Ellie.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Michael looked through his backpack then. “I think I have a chicken and cheese sandwich though if you’d like that more?”

Rich fidgeted with the sleeve of his yellow flannel shirt. “If it’s not too much trouble. I haven’t really eaten since yesterday,” he mumbled.

Jeremy sat up properly and took notice of him properly at that point. “It’s almost four in the afternoon!” He shook his head, taking a breath. “You said someone was chasing you?”

“Yeah, his name’s Leo Gould. He’s a Gryffindor, like me, but he’s a bully and he likes to shove me around because of my lisp.” Jeremy’s face darkened considerably, and Michael recognised the combative look in his eyes. Jeremy was ready to fight. He hated bullies.

“Well, we won’t let him do shit to you,” Michael promised as he handed over the sandwich. “I’ll also be sure to buy you some things from the Trolley Lady so that you have stuff to eat and something to drink.”

“You save your money, Michael, I’ll buy us all some stuff to have.” Jeremy waved him off. “I know you were planning on getting some mail order potion ingredients later this term. Save your pocket money for that.” Rich perked up at that.

“You’re working on a potion?” He practically lit up at the mention of that.

Oh god, attention. “Uh... well, it’s just an idea right now,” Michael shrugged off. “I just got curious about the memory potion since we don’t learn that but we learn the forgetfulness potion. The forgetfulness potion can completely erase things but the memory potion only helps memories we still have.” He lamely patted his legs a few times as he curled up a bit on himself.

“That’s a really good point.” Rich nodded. “And it’s really something we could use, there’s a whole ward in St. Mungo’s for memory related trauma. If you could design a potion that restored even a portion of memory, that would be revolutionary,” he mused, taking a bite from the sandwich.

“I mean, I don’t even know if it can work. It’s just an idea and I’m just testing things, it probably won’t even work,” Michael said as he flipped his hood up and stayed a bit curled up. “Jeremy’s the one who keeps egging me on...”

“That’s because it’s a valid idea and you’ve got a talent, Michael,” Jeremy reassured him softly.

“Well the idea itself is sound. And you can probably sort out the ingredients as something equal but opposite to the forgetfulness potion.” Rich sounded like he knew what he was talking about. “Yeah, I could really see this working. I just think no one really considered things from your perspective.” He took another bite of the sandwich. “I’ll help you out if I can at all.”

“I was thinking about it like that, actually. The equal but opposite thing,” Michael added as Ellie shifted so her head rested against his feet. “Thanks Rich, and thanks Remy- oh, wait, is it alright if I call you Rich?”

Rich beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Sure!”

Before anyone else could say anything more, the door to the compartment slid open. A tall, decently handsome guy stood just outside. He was a little taller than Jeremy, but seemed to be the same age as them.

“There you are, little Dicky Bird. What happened to hanging out?” the guy asked casually, a layer of menace in his tone.

Jeremy was on his feet in an instant, blocking the door a little with his body and his wand out and by his side as he glared down who must be Leo. Rich half cowered next to Michael, curling himself into a ball against the wall.

“You know, it’s not nice to make fun of people and bully them,” Michael pointed out as he took out his peanut butter sandwich for himself. “Fawley kept trying to make fun of Jeremy and I and his self preservation saved him from being a _total_ laughing stock, but now no one likes him and his social standing at Hogwarts is shit. We didn’t even try, but stood up for ourselves. I don’t know what would happen to you if we helped Rich. I think you might fair off worse than Fawley, especially since you don’t seem to have any self-preservation skills.” He took a bite from his crustless sandwich then as he got comfortable.

Leo looked at Michael, confused as to what he was saying, processing it. He looked worried but couldn’t seem to comprehend that it was _Michael_ who had said that. Michael wasn’t exactly known for being confrontational, after all.

Jeremy must have decided Leo was processing too slowly. “Leave Rich alone or we will destroy you worse than we did Fawley. Or rather- _he_ will,” he growled, a small smirk evident in his voice.

Leo got it then, and he muttered a small, “ _Oh_ _shit_ ,” before running off. Michael heard a muted thump as he tripped over and scrambled away.

“I didn’t think I was that scary,” Michael snickered before eating some more of his sandwich. “Apparently I am.” He bent down and got right in Ellie’s face as her tail wagged. “Grrr.” She just licked his face, probably trying to get some peanut butter. “Ack- Ellie!”

Jeremy giggled and closed the door, sitting back down on his seat. “I think it’s probably more that you never threaten anyone, you’re too nice. So the fact you threatened him was enough to actually make him stop and think that there might be danger.” Jeremy held out a tissue to clean up his face.

“That was... _awesome_. I’ve never had _anyone_ stand up to Leo for me. Is there any way I can repay you? I don’t have much but I-“

“You don’t need to repay us at all, Rich. After all, you’re our friend, and friends stick up for each other. Even if we weren’t friends, we’d still stick up for you,” Michael told him as he finally got Ellie out of his face. He made sure to wipe his face clean with the tissue, thanking Jeremy before lying back in his seat.

“Really? We’re friends?” Rich sounded a little mystified. “Okay, thank you so much! Can I sit with you guys during meals and stuff then? Oh, do either of you like flying or quidditch?”

“I like flying, not so much Quidditch. It’s... dull in my opinion,” Jeremy offered almost shyly.

“Fair enough. Not _everyone_ can like it after all. That’s more than fair really.”

“I’m not good at flying, but Jeremy’s great at it. I’m not a sports person,” Michael said with a shrug and a smile. “I’m more of a books and napping and video games kinda dude myself. You know what video games are, right? I’d be fine with showing you them, they’re super cool and fun.”

“I’ve heard a little about them from my dad, but I’ve never seen one.” Rich sounded intrigued. “He doesn’t really take me out much or anything. Do you have one with you or something?”

Michael nodded as he quickly took out his GameBoy Color and handed it over. “I’d bring my more recent ones but those need electricity to charge them,” he explained. “I just have a _lot_ of batteries to replace the old ones when they die. I have some games that I beat over break when Jeremy wasn’t there, so if you wanna play Pokémon Blue, you can.”

“Woah....” Rich murmured as he looked the device over. He seemed just as fascinated as Jeremy had when he first saw it. “This is so cool.”

“Yeah, it is. I love video games,” Michael said with a grin as he bounced a little where he sat. “Pokémon is super amazing too. Jeremy described it as dueling but it’s without the in-person aspect. It’s with cute and cool creatures that you grow to love and care for.”

“Awesome.” Rich still sounded in awe. Jeremy chuckled from across the car.

“I wasn’t _this_ bad, was I?” His tone was light and joking and his grin was cheeky.

“Nope.” A pause. “You were _way_ worse.” Michael knew he had a kitty grin right now as he prepared for Jeremy’s retaliation.

Jeremy squawked and spluttered, flailing a little in offence. Michael went to take a smug bite of his sandwich, but found it floated into the air above him. Jeremy had his hand out, but no wand. Rich wasn’t really paying attention, too focused on the GameBoy still!

Michael looked between Jeremy and his sandwich a few times before grabbing it out of the air. Not wanting to freak out Rich right now (a lot just happened with him), Michael mouthed, “Dude! Holy crap!” to him as he waved his sandwich for emphasis on what he meant. How had Jeremy done that without a wand?!

Jeremy shrugged with a grin. “Well we learnt the charm already, and I’ve been practicing. And I whispered the incantation to make it more dramatic.” He did lazy jazz hands, snickering slightly. “I told you, I like learning everything I can about wands, including how to work without them.”

“You’re lucky I’m so in awe right now, otherwise I’d be calling you out for being a jerk to me so bad,” Michael somewhat grumbled out as he took a bite of his sandwich. He made sure to quickly swallow before adding, “That’s really cool, I didn’t know you could do magic without a wand. I thought it was, like, a catalyst or something for magic... Did I use catalyst right? It felt like I used it right but I’m not sure.” Michael remembered he had asked this before, but he often forgot things that didn’t instantly stick to his brain. Thankfully, Jeremy didn’t seem to mind repeating himself and reexplaining.

Jeremy shook his head. “So many different cultures do magic without a wand. Some still do, like certain people in Africa.” He dug into his backpack and pulled out a worn notebook, flipping it open to a page covered in hand drawn pictures (they were clearly done by a younger Jeremy but were still clear enough) and some notes. “See? Magic is inside us already, we just use wands to channel it and direct it to how we want. But little kids can still use magic without a wand, which means we don’t _have_ to use them. And some wizards can cast spells without needing to say them, so there’s a whole lot of things we can learn which aren’t normally taught in a western school.”

Michael nodded in understanding before leaning back in his seat. “That’s... that’s really cool. So we have the power to do anything we set our mind to already inside of us... Also, now I’m really worried. Did I use ‘catalyst’ right or not? I can’t look it up right now and it’s bothering me.”

“You did,” Jeremy assured him. “And yeah, we already have the ability, it’s just about directing it.”

“I didn’t know you had an interest in wandlore, Jeremy.” Rich looked at the notebook curiously, passing Michael back his GameBoy. “It’s not a very understood branch of magic, it’s really cool that you already know so much about it.”

Jeremy turned red and stammered out a thanks.

“He is a very smart boy who is good at knowing everything about wands,” Michael said with a nod. “Also he’s amazing at charms and flying. Also DADA.” As he said that, he looked his GameBoy over before tucking it back into his backpack.

Jeremy spluttered more and brought his knees up, weakly glaring at Michael over the top of them. He was bright red.

“That’s _really_ awesome,” Rich cried. “Wait, can you, like, _identify_ wands? Since that’s normally the first skill you learn from what I’ve heard.”

“He can. He did that with my wand in, like, a few minutes when we first came to Hogwarts,” Michael told him as he grinned. “It was impressive. He told me what it was made of and all the different traits about it _and_ what each thing meant about the wand as well as me!”

“Can you do mine?” Rich asked, pulling out his wand and passing it over to Jeremy. Jeremy took it meekly, but Michael could see how his eyes quickly focused and began analysing it. As before, he waved it and tested its springiness and looked down its length before handing it back to Rich.

“Larch wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Pliable. Twelve and one quarter inches,” he stated after a moment. “Dragon heartstrings can be stubborn cores, but they’re very innately powerful. And larch wood normally chooses a user who has talents or aspects of themselves they don’t know about yet. So that means you’re likely to find out more about yourself the more you use your wand, and that you’re willing to change if that’s what the situation demands.”

Rich’s wide eyes behind his large glasses were enough proof that Jeremy was right. Michael couldn’t help but grin, even if he knew this was how he was when Jeremy first did this for him. “I told you, Rich.”

Jeremy grinned and his blush was more proud than embarrassed now. “I like wands. They’re so cool and intelligent and just... awesome.”

“And you’re going to get an internship or something with Ollivander somehow and you’re gonna be the next best wand-maker in all of the Wizarding World once you’re in the business!” Michael insisted. Ellie raised her head up to give a small boof. “See, even Ellie agrees!”

Jeremy nodded a lot more confidently than he had last time they talked about this. “Yeah, I’m gonna find a way!”

Rich actually clapped and cheered. “Woo! Go Jeremy! Break those limitations! Woo!” Michael decided at that point that he liked having Rich around, he was dorky and fun.

Michael just grinned and nodded along with Rich, even going as far as cheering until Jeremy went red again. Even Ellie boofed in agreement before lying back down and half-napping (it was weird but in a cool, Ellie way).

Everyone said Gryffindors were obnoxious, but Rich was anything but.

“Come on, Richie, you gotta make the _spiral_ hand movement for that spell, not a flick.” Jeremy sighed heavily as he demonstrated the smoke screen spell for Rich _again_.

Rich, Jeremy, and Michael were all sitting outside the castle, in a green space on the way to Hagrid’s hut. Since it was a nice day, they thought they could hang out and practice a little before heading back up after tea with Hagrid.

Jeremy was in the process of practicing some charms and defence against the dark arts spells with Rich while Micheal and Ellie relaxed nearby.

“Watch me. _Fumos_.” He twirled his wand towards the sky and a plume of black smoke poured out from the tip. He aimed away from them so none of them got caught in the cloud.

Rich nodded, hopefully in understanding, as he took a deep breath and tried again. “ _Fumos_.” He _finally_ made a proper spiral this time instead of a flick, and he looked so giddy as he aimed the plume away from them.

Michael clapped from behind them, cheering and whooping. He had Ellie lying partially across him as he lied back in the grass. “Woo, go Rich! I still can’t do it and we have a test next week for it! Whoop whoop!”

Rich, oddly, coughed and rubbed his face with his free hand before giving Michael a big, proud grin. Huh.

Maybe he just got some smoke in his face. “Awesome! Well done!” Jeremy cheered. “Now let’s try this one. _Incendio_.” Jeremy cast the spell and was exceedingly proud when he managed a bigger, hotter jet of flame which he actually managed to make spiral instead of just going in a straight line. Yes! He would have proper control of it in no time!

Michael cheered for Jeremy as Rich seemed to collect himself. “Alright, alright, um...” He copied Jeremy’s movements as he cried, “ _Incendio_ ,” and proceeded to make a jet of flame as well, going straight up into the air.

Rich beamed, especially when Michael cheered for him. Again, he used his free hand and coughed into it, rubbing his cheeks as he quickly shut off the flame.

Okay, something was definitely up with Rich. Jeremy wasn’t going to call him out on it in front of Michael (it might be embarrassing, like when Jeremy got his period) but he was _so_ talking to Rich about this later.

Before Jeremy could think further on the subject, Michael asked, “Hey, not to interrupt this awesome spell session, but I need help with ideas. Particularly for the name of this idea potion.”

Rich seemed to be struggling somewhat, so Jeremy stepped up. “Why not just call it the ‘Memory Restoration Potion’ since most potions have really straightforward names?”

Michael’s eyes lit up then. “Oh my god, yeah. I just kept getting stuck on ‘Memory Potion’ so that makes sense.” He went to go into his backpack, searching for something. “Oh. I think I might’ve left my notebook in Hagrid’s hut. I’ll be right back.” Before anyone could say anything, he got up with Ellie. “Watch my stuff please.” And off he went, down the hill to Hagrid’s hut.

As soon as Michael was out of earshot, Jeremy stepped closer to Rich. “Hey, dude, are you okay? You’ve been acting a little weird, and I’m worried,” he murmured gently, lightly touching Rich’s shoulder. In the few weeks they’d been close, Jeremy had noticed that Rich was a very touchy person, just like Michael, so Jeremy made an effort to be a bit more touchy with them too.

Rich quickly looked away, seemingly worried. “I- um... Promise you won’t be mad?”

What? “Of course, Richie. What’s up?”

He took a few deep breaths before saying in a hushed whisper, like this was forbidden, “I like Michael. L-like, not as a friend- well, I still like him as a friend! But I also like him, um... like, like-like him.”

It took Jeremy a moment to realise what Rich meant. “So you have a crush on him?” Jeremy asked, barely fazed by the fact that Rich liked another boy. He and Michael, and Michael’s mums, had had loads of talks about this sort of thing. It _did_ send a sort of squirmy, uncomfortable feeling in Jeremy’s stomach, but he ignored it as best he could. Rich needed help. “Well that’s alright, it’s not such a big deal.” Okay, Jeremy wasn’t the best at dealing with emotional problems.

“What? B-but you... Isn’t it not good to like another guy?” Rich asked in a hushed tone. “Like in both the muggle _and_ wizard world?”

“Well in _some_ places, yeah, but they’re usually not nice places in the first place. It’s actually really normal and its even celebrated in a lot of places.” Jeremy nodded. “It’s like how I was born a girl but I’m actually a guy. In some places, that would be really bad and could even have me killed, but in other places it’s fine and normal and just a part of who I am.”

Rich just listened before nodding, looking down at his feet. “I... I think I like guys _and_ girls... Is it alright to like both?”

“Yeah, that’s a normal thing too.” Jeremy gave Rich another soft touch on his arm. “It can be a couple of different things, but they’ve all got names. Like, there’s bisexual or pansexual or gay or asexual. There’s loads of different things called sexualities, which is a way to describe how you feel. If you like both then you’re probably bisexual or pansexual, but if you want, we could hang out and try to figure it out together?”

Rich quickly nodded, quickly rubbing at his eyes before looking up at Jeremy. “And... and you’re not mad that I’m crushing on your best friend?”

Jeremy felt a little weird about it, but he didn’t understand the feeling. So he shook his head. “You’re my friend too, Rich. You’d be really nice to him if you did date him, so why would I be mad? You can’t control how you feel, after all.”

Relief seemed to overtake Rich. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Jeremy.”

“What are we thanking Jeremy for?” Michael asked, suddenly speaking as he seemed to just come over. He had his notebook in hand.

As much as Jeremy didn’t want to lie, he also didn’t want to reveal Rich’s crush. That wasn’t his secret to tell. “I was just reassuring Rich that he’s gonna be strong enough to do all these spells for sure. He’s making really good progress.”

Rich quickly nodded in agreement. Michael just let out an ‘oh’ and grinned. Even if it was a small, white lie, Jeremy felt a little bad. “Yeah, you’re better than I am at all of this. I’m just lucky Jeremy’s helping my sorry butt or I’d have flunked and failed by now.”

Jeremy heard the self deprecating joke and his protective instincts flared up. Oh, no way Michael was talking bad about himself.

“You’re more talented than you think, Michael. You magic is really strong and you are really talented at potions! There’s no _way_ you would ever flunk out, with or without my help. You’re way too clever for that!”

Michael seemed surprised by Jeremy’s words. Rich quickly hopped on and added, “Yeah, you’re very clever and witty too! Even in subjects you say you aren’t good in, you get excellent marks! It doesn’t seem like you’re bad at _anything_.” That seemed to really tip it over the edge for Michael, as he whined and hid his face behind his notebook.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulders, leaning on him slightly. “Face it, Mikey, you’re just a talented wizard.”

“Nooo,” he whined before burying his face against Jeremy. Looking up, he saw Rich just melting at Michael.

Jeremy had to keep himself from melting at Michael’s adorable behavior too. Instead he snickered and tugged Michael to his chest properly, then gestured to Rich. “You have two people here, who care about you lots, saying exactly the same thing. Maybe we see something you don’t.” He motioned for Rich to join the hug.

Rich quickly joined in, and Jeremy could now clearly see how much Rich loved this. “Yeah. Sometimes you need an outsider’s perspective to get the full picture,” he said, and Michael just whined more as he buried his face into the fabric of Jeremy’s bulky jumper.

Jeremy chuckled fondly, making sure to wrap an arm around Rich as well. Weird feelings aside, he was happy that Rich was happy. And Jeremy was very happy to be here with his favorite person and someone quickly becoming his other best friend.

After confirming with Rich near the end of lunch that he’d be alone after dinner in his dorm, Jeremy had a plan in mind. While Michael was busy doing his bimonthly check in with Madam Pomfrey, he’d sneak into the Gryffindor tower so he could talk with Rich. It was surprisingly easy to do so as well, especially when he told the Fat Lady that he was coming in to help Rich after giving the password that Rich gave him at lunch.

He managed to get in, and no one was in the Common Room besides some sleeping students. Jeremy quickly made it up the guy’s staircase and knocked on the first door. The door opened and Rich quickly pulled Jeremy in, shutting it behind him. “You didn’t get caught, right? No one saw you? The Fat Lady didn’t have an issue letting you in?”

“She said she was glad you made a friend, since you’re always nice to her.” Jeremy chuckled, flopping down onto the plush bed. “No one saw me, I was careful.”

Relief seemed to wash over Rich as he nodded and flopped down onto his bed beside Jeremy. “Alright, good.” He turned so he could look up at his ceiling. “I feel like if kids find you because of the stupid rivalry our houses have, we’d both never hear the end of it.”

“I’d hex them if they tried.” Jeremy waved him off. “Still, just to be sure.” He pointed at the door. “ _Colloportus_.” The door swung half shut but didn’t close all the way. “Damnit, I thought I had that one down,” he muttered, pulling out his wand and casting it properly. The door to the dormitory locked.

“Woah, you’re really good,” Rich muttered out with wide eyes of admiration. “That’s so cool... You’re really cool.”

Jeremy blushed. “It’s not _that_ big of a deal,” he muttered, flopping backwards onto the bed again.

“I mean, _I_ think so, but alright.” Rich laughed it off before looking over at Jeremy. “But that’s not why you snuck in here. We came here to talk about... my issues.”

“For the last time, it’s not an issue. It’s totally normal,” Jeremy corrected with a grumble. “There is nothing wrong with liking guys if you’re a guy or girls if you’re a girl or with liking both.” He sat up. “Sexuality is a perfectly healthy thing to explore, and to have something other than heterosexual.”

“Oh no, I get that now, I’m just joking now,” Rich reassured him with a laugh. “But I don’t know anything about this, so please educate me and help me, oh wise Jeremy.”

Jeremy puffed up a little with pride but he grinned and nodded. “Well there are lots of different types of sexuality, and they all fall under the LGBT+ community. So does gender, but that’s a whole different thing. Linked, but not the same.” He hummed.

“Like how you are, yeah?” Rich asked with curious eyes. “With gender, I mean.”

“That’s right. I’m transgender, since I don’t align with what I was given at birth. But there are people who have _both_ genders or neither and people who go between them and-“ Jeremy cut himself off, chuckling sheepishly at his excited rant. “Either way, there’s a lot to cover on that side too. But you want to know about the sexualities.” He paused to remember what Mama and Ina had taught him. “Well do you think you like boys and girls? Or is there more to it than that?”

“I like boys and girls,” Rich firmly stated after thinking it over for a good bit.

Jeremy nodded. “Well that means you probably are bisexual. We can use bi to make it easier, since people know that term too. It’s possible you’re pansexual, which means you’re attracted to people regardless of gender, but if you like both, you’re more likely bi.”

As he seemed to accept that term, Rich nodded, slowly sitting up. “That’s... it’s great to finally know what to call myself. It’s really great.” He sounded gleeful as he grinned up at Jeremy. “Is there more to bisexual? Like, uh... I dunno...”

“There are flags.” Jeremy grinned brightly. “And some cities have a parade in the summer celebrating the different sexualities. Michael said we might go to one together with his mums when we’re a bit older, since they’re lesbian and bisexual and his mama is trans like me except the other way around.”

“Oooh... Wait, Michael has _mums_?” Rich sat up with eyes full of wonder and awe. “What are they like? What do the different flags look like?”

“Yeah, he’s got two mums, they’re both really pretty and really nice.” Jeremy nodded, pulling out his notebook where Mama and Ina had helped him stick in pictures of the different flags and stuff (the notebook had a really cute thing called Hello Kitty on it). He flipped open to the bisexual flag and the description Ina had written (she identified as bisexual and liked Mama even before she had come out as trans or... transitioned? That was the right word).

Rich looked over the notebook and let out small ‘ooo’s and ‘aaa’s. “That’s cool... That’s really cool,” he murmured out as he seemed to finish reading over the ‘bisexual’ page.

“It’s awesome. And... oh, where did I read it? There was a book in the library which covered how to make your wand release different colored sparks, yeah? Like how we have vermillious and stuff, but non offensive. Well it had a page about having multiple colors _and_ how to change the colors.” Jeremy flipped through the book to the transgender page and he pointed at the flag. “Watch.” Jeremy flicked his wand, making sure to be careful of the incantation since that kept the sparks from being dangerous. A shot of sparks fanned out in the trans flag. “I’ve been practicing to show Mama when I get to see her at the start of summer.”

Rich looked like he was going to lose his _shit_. “That’s amazing, oh my god! Do you think you could teach me how to do that with the bisexual flag? Please?”

Jeremy nodded. “You focus on the colors you want, flick your wand, and say _Clara Scintillae_.” Another burst of sparks, this time in the bisexual flag.

Rich nodded, muttering the incantation a few times and trying the motion out separately. He managed to do it his third try, and his eyes lit up as the bisexual flag appeared in a burst of sparks. “Holy shit!”

“There you go! I knew you could do it!” Jeremy cheered, clapping his hands. “So, are you feeling a little more comfortable?”

“Yeah, I definitely am.” Grinning at Jeremy, Rich reached over and hugged him. “Thanks for coming to talk about this with me.”

Jeremy hugged him back tightly. “Of course, Richie. I’m glad I could help, especially since it’s not something you could really bring up with Michael.” Another weird shift in his stomach, but Jeremy ignored it like he did before. He was happy for Rich, he needed to get that weird feeling under control.

“Yeah, I think I’d spill otherwise, and I’m not ready for that.” Rich laughed as he pulled back, a happy gleam in his eyes. “Oh, Michael also let me borrow his GameBoy. Do you wanna see my team in Pokémon?”

“Yes please! What gym are you up to?” Jeremy squirmed happily as Rich dug out the device from his bedside draw. He could worry about getting out unseen later, for now he was much more focused on video games.

Potions class wasn’t fun today (normally, Michael found himself having fun because potions was fun, even if SQUIP made it unfun). SQUIP has been particularly harsh today, and when Jeremy stood up to him since he had been nitpicking Michael, he was harsh to him. Something changed in Jeremy’s face, not in a good way, and he shut up.

Before Michael could ask him what was wrong when class ended, Jeremy booked it out. He didn’t even take his things. Michael didn’t know what to do for a split second.

“I’ll get his stuff, you follow him,” Chloe told him, and he just nodded and booked it out of class with Ellie, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Michael shot off after Jeremy but was shocked to find him totally out of sight, which was impressive since there was a long corridor on either side of the door. Michael chose a direction (Ellie wanted to go left) and quickly headed off.

It took him a little bit of time to get out of the castle and out onto the grounds. As he adjusted the bright light, Michael saw Hagrid running up. “Hagrid! Have you seen Jeremy?”

“He ran past me into the Forbidden Forest. He’s by the Bowtruckle Tree, but he wouldn’t respond when I spoke to him and he started screaming when I tried to pick him up.” Hagrid sounded distraught and almost panicked. “Fang’s with him but I was coming to find you and Madame Pomfrey for help.”

“Oh, that...” That sounded like when he had meltdowns, but Jeremy wouldn’t have meltdowns. Or was he having a panic attack? He had those too sometimes. Yeah, it had to be a panic attack. “Yeah, I’ll go find him. Tell Madame Pomfrey that he’s having a bad panic attack.”

Hagrid’s eyes widened and he nodded. “And I’ll make sure you’re both are excused from lessons for now.” Hagrid nodded again and hurried into the castle. Well Michael had a heading now.

Michael thanked him as he ran into the forest, being sure to stick to the path he knew. Jeremy was hopefully alright, the Bowtruckles liked him and Fang would make sure he stayed safe. Things were going to be alright, they’d be fine, _Jeremy_ would be fine.

It only took him five minutes to make it to the bowtruckle tree. Jeremy was curled up at its base, eyes wide but unfocused as he sobbed. He was rocking a little, alternating between scratching at his arms through his robes and tugging painfully hard at his hair.

Fang laid next to him, watching him carefully, and the Bowtruckles were perched above him still on the tree.

Alright, Michael had to think on his feet. What did his moms do when he had panic attacks?

He carefully knelt down next to Jeremy, waiting for him to alternate before he slowly reached for his hands. “Hey, Jeremy, it’s alright,” Michael tried as he took Jeremy’s hands, slowly intertwining their fingers. “It’s Michael, I’m here. Ellie’s here too.” He glances to Ellie as she settled down next to Jeremy on his free side. “Ellie, aid Jeremy.”

She proceeded to rest her paw against Jeremy’s thigh, trying to paw at him to get Jeremy to stop as well.

Jeremy weakly tried to tug his hands away, but Michael held firm. When he couldn’t escape the touch, he whimpered and stopped trying, his hand flexing open and close in Michael’s gentle grasp. The leg Ellie was holding spasmed a little but slowly relaxed. Jeremy’s hands stopped flexing as well, but his eyes remained unfocused and his sobs didn’t stop.

Michael started to gently rub circles into the backs of his hands. “Yeah, there we go,” Michael muttered. “That’s better. Everything’s alright, I promise. You’re OK. You’re safe.” Ellie rested her blocky head against Jeremy’s leg.

Jeremy’s ragged breathing hitched as Ellie shifted but that seemed to be enough. He blinked through the tears, eyes finally focusing on Michael. “M-mikey?” he whimpered, finally closing his hands properly and holding onto Michael’s.

Oh thank god. “Yeah, hi, it’s me,” Michael confirmed with a smile. “Also Ellie is here, and so is Fang. The Bowies are here too.”

Jeremy’s expression cracked and he weakly tried to tug Michael closer to hug him, crying once more. These were more normal tears though, rather than the almost silent sobs of before.

Michael let him do that, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. He led Jeremy to rest against his chest as Ellie adjusted herself to lie across his lap. “There you go.”

Michael wasn’t sure how long he sat there, arms wrapped around Jeremy as he sobbed, but slowly Jeremy started to calm down. It took a while, but Michael heard Jeremy’s sobs die down to small whimpers and his tears slowly dry up. He stopped shivering after a while.

He looked down at Jeremy then and remembered something his moms did to help him. “How are you feeling?” Michael asked as he gently carded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.

“M’head hurts. ‘Nd my arms. ‘Nd I feel icky. But better, I think,” Jeremy mumbled after a pause.

“I can imagine. I’m glad you’re at least better.” Taking what Jeremy said into account, Michael started gently rubbing and scratching Jeremy’s head. “What happened that made you so upset? If it’ll make you upset to talk about again, then you don’t have to tell me.”

“... Nana and Paps would yell at me like that when I was little. A lot of what SQUIP said is like what they said. It... happened a lot, until mum found out and cut them off when I was nine.”

“Oh Jeremy. I’m really sorry.” Michael kept the rubbing and scratching up while holding him close. “I think Brooke went to tell Dumbledore about what SQUIP did, so he won’t do that to you anymore. I’m sorry you had that happen.”

The gentle touches helped Jeremy relax further into Michael’s hold. He reached down and started stroking Ellie, which seemed to help him even more. Taking that as an invitation that it was okay to get close, Fang stood up, moved closer and leaned on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“A lot of the other families were the same with me since I wasn’t a very good pureblood according to them. S’why I started being mean back, ‘was safer than just taking it,” he mumbled, not reacting to the news that Dumbledore was getting involved.

“Well, you won’t have to take it. You have friends who are happy to help you and help stand up for you,” Michael told him as he shifted to grab his water bottle from his side pocket. He managed to get it before holding it to Jeremy. “Drink some of this. You gotta be getting dehydrated.”

Jeremy nodded and took the water bottle. He drank some, just some small sips but it was something. He leant a little more heavily on Fang and the large dog didn’t seem to mind one bit, his tail wagging slowly. He obviously knew Jeremy was doing better now.

A couple of the bowtruckles climbed down the tree to settle in Jeremy’s hair, Ruben and Brainiac taking over the job of gently massaging his scalp from Michael.

Michael couldn’t help but smile at them, softly thanking them as he took the water bottle back from Jeremy. “I’m glad you’re drinking something. Do you wanna sit here for a little bit longer before we head back?”

Jeremy nodded slowly, careful of the little creatures on his head. “Was Hagrid here? ‘Cause Fang’s here but he’s not.”

“Yeah, he didn’t know how to handle a panic attack so Fang stayed with you. He saw me looking for you and told me you were here, so Ellie and I booked it,” he explained. “He also said we were excused from class, but I dunno if he meant the one going on now or class for today.”

“I’m missing charms... Hope professor’s not too upset...” Jeremy mumbled as he registered that classes were still happening. He flinched a little as he moved his arms a little more. “I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey.”

“Yeah, I think Hagrid went to go see her and tell her, so she’ll be expecting us,” Michael explained with a soft hum.

“Can we go up to her now, please? My arms are really stinging...” Jeremy asked meekly. As soon as he said that, Ruben and Brainiac climbed back onto the tree.

“Yeah, of course. You’re just gonna need to hold onto me, OK?” He waited for Jeremy to nod before he slowly stood up. As he helped up Jeremy, Michael looked towards the tree and thanked every little Bowtruckle as well as Fang and Ellie.

For once, Ellie didn’t slip over to Michael’s side, instead staying close to Jeremy. Michael was glad, Jeremy seemed like he needed her support since he kept a hand on her head as they slowly started walking. Fang walked in front of them, leading the way, looking back every few minutes to make sure they were still close.

Hagrid met them at the edge of the forest, looking relieved to see Jeremy. “Hey there boys, are you both feeling better?”

Michael nodded. “I’m taking Jeremy to Madame Pomfrey, he needs to see her after calming down a bit from his attack. Thank you for telling me where Jeremy was, Hagrid.”

“Of course, Michael. I just wish I could have been more help.” He peered at Jeremy with worry. “Would you like me to carry you, Jeremy? You seem a little shaky...”

Jeremy hesitated, then nodded. “Yes please,” he mumbled making a grabby hand at Hagrid with the one not holding on to Michael. “But Mikey’ll stay close, right? And Ellie and Fang?”

“I’m not leaving you, Remy. Ellie will definitely stay close, and I’m sure Fang will too.” Both dogs let out soft boofs. “See? They all agree.”

“Mhm,” Jeremy hummed, letting Hagrid pick him up. He curled close to the half-giant, eyes drooping sleepily.

“C’mon, you lot. Let’s get him inside.” Hagrid looked beyond relieved and happy to be able to help.

Michael saw Jeremy’s loose arm hanging, and he reached up to hold Jeremy’s hand. “Lead the way, Hagrid.”

Michael was enjoying his lunch. It wasn’t a big one, just some yummy chicken quesadillas, but he was a little worried. Jeremy and Rich were late to lunch. They had Herbology the period before, and while he knew Professor Sprout was more than capable of dealing with her plants, he also knew that the Venomous Tentacula was very scary and he didn’t really like going near it. He hoped his best friend didn’t have to be rescued after almost becoming plant food.

Just before he decided to go look for them, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Leo sprinted in, being chased by a furious looking Jeremy. Rich followed after him, looking both concerned and also like he was loving whatever was going on.

“How _dare_ you insult Rich for that, you disgusting cockroach,” Jeremy hissed, casting a tripping jinx without even having his wand out. Leo went sprawling out on the floor, cowering under Jeremy’s gaze and now his wand. “Do you _really_ think I’d let that slide?”

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call him a-“

“I don’t care about your excuses. What I care about is making sure no one else picks on my friend.”

Michael finished his bite before standing up and going over, especially since Jeremy having his wand out and performing magic would get him many detentions. “Hey, remember when I said that your lack of self preservation would screw you over worse than Fawley?” he reminded Leo as he gently pushed Jeremy’s wand back to him. “Do you want to tell me what you did or do you want me to have my friends tell me what you did and have what’s going to happen to you be worse?”

Leo shrunk down, looking like he was wishing for the floor to swallow him up. “I- I called him a bad word because I heard him telling Jeremy he likes guys,” he stammered, shivering badly. “It’s not natural.”

“I should _destroy_ you, you little-“ Michael held his arm out, restraining Jeremy enough that he wasn’t about to cause any more issues. Leo tripped when he tried to get up again, but Michael wasn’t about to tell Jeremy off for that.

“Oh, it’s not natural? For someone to love another? I cannot even begin to entertain the stupidity of that thought,” Michael told Leo as he looked down at him. “What I _can_ say is that you are a shame to all Gryffindors. You are brave in the worst sense, instead taking action to ignore fear, to accept ignorance, and to not help others and instead harm them. You are daring, but you are not audaciously bold. You are audaciously crude and terrible. People say that Slytherins are always the ones lead astray, to go down the dark path, but you could easily be lead there with the blind ignorance you carry. You, Leo, are a shame, and Godrick himself would be horrified that you are a part of his house.”

Leo looked like he might burst into tears from shame. There were murmurs of agreement around the Great Hall and Michael knew he did what he had promised.

“And can I just say-“ Rich grinned a little wildly. “The fact you don’t agree with my sexuality doesn’t change anything. I don’t _care_ what you say about me. I’m _proud_ that I’m bisexual.” Rich pulled out his wand and pointed it upwards. “ _Clara Scintillae_!” Pink, blue, and purple sparks shot out of his wand and into the air.

Even if he sort of knew it from Leo’s explanation, Michael was still shocked as he looked over to see the flag. Rich was grinning like a giddy mad man, and Jeremy beamed at him. He took his wand out again, but this time mimicked Rich and had the trans flag appear in the air.

There was some obvious confusion for those who didn’t know about the different sexualities, but those who did know cheered. Some others even stood at their tables and shouted the spell, having their own flags pop up. There were some rainbows, some lesbian flags, along with pan, bi, and other sexualities and genders.

Michael was honestly in awe, and if he wasn’t, he knew he would’ve wished he knew how to do that and what his sexuality was (it certainly wasn’t straight, he knew at least that much).

Everyone in the great hall was talking at the very least, with a good portion cheering. Michael had never been more proud of his friends for starting this. Out the corner of his eye, Michael spotted Marshal dipping Dustin and kissing him while still standing on the table.

The teachers, except SQUIP of course, all seemed content to let the small celebration go on for a bit longer, and Michael was certain he saw fading rainbow sparks falling around Dumbledore, and pink, white, and orange sparks falling around Madame Hooch, their flying instructor. Nice.

“Alright everyone, time to settle down now,” Professor McGonagall said after a minute. “Mr. Gould, I’ll need you to come with me. We need to talk about a few things.”

Leo shakily climbed to his feet and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall, head bowed in shame. Whispers followed him as the door quietly swung shut.

Michael headed back to his seat, followed by a proud looking Jeremy and an ecstatic Rich.

“That was so cool, Michael. You’re such a badass,” Rich whispered in awe. Michael saw Jeremy give Rich a fond look before nodding in agreement.

“Well, I warned him, and I wasn’t going to let him keep messing with you, Rich.” He gave Rich a big hug and let it linger before pulling back. “Oh, the house elves likes the idea of trying some other stuff besides British foods so they could expand their cooking horizons. Wanna try some Tex-Mex?”

“Tex-Mex?” Jeremy asked with a confused quirk of his eyebrow. He sat down next to Michael, with Rich on his other side, and they both took a piece of quesadilla each.

“It’s like the knock off version of actual Mexican food,” Michael explained as he ate some more of his quesadillas that he had on his plate. “You guys’ll love it.”

He saw both of their eyes light up in wonder and awe as they finished their bites. Yup, just as he expected. “I can also give you guys some of the snacks my moms sent me after dinner tonight. I think it’s well-earned now.”

Easter break came and went without much fuss. Jeremy and Michael and Rich all exchanged so many letters that Michael had almost managed to fill up a drawer already.

Returning from the break, however, brought them to one of the worst time for any student: exams.

Michael was just on his way back from studying with Rich and Chloe. Jeremy had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey, so Michael hadn’t seen him since dinner, but besides that everything seemed to be going well. He still had a full hour at least until lights out, and he was looking forwards to crashing in the common room for a bit.

Jeremy was there when he arrived, looking dazed and happy in their usual seat. Dustin and Marshal were on the couch next to him, Dustin was running his fingers through Marshal’s long, black hair, cooing at him softly as they looked over notes together.

Michael smiled and waved at the couple, and Marshal waved back. “Hey, Jeremy’s been waiting for you.”

“Well, it makes sense to why he’s here at least,” Michael said as he walked over. He noticed something a bit... off in Jeremy’s face though. Besides the obvious dazed look, he was also way more relaxed than usual. His features were extremely lax, and it looked like he was randomly staring off. “Uh... Remy?”

Jeremy’s barely focused eyes managed to lock onto Michael after a moment, and he practically lit up. His expression, though, was dazed and... off. “Mikey, I missed you!” He was slurring a little, and making grabby hands in Michael’s direction. Then his expression fell. “Why are you over there? You should be over _here_!”

“I just came back from studying, you dork,” Michael said as he got his backpack off. He looked to Ellie by his side and said, “Break.” She wandered over to the official Hufflepuff dog bed everyone pitched to get for her. It was enchanted to always be the perfect temperature for her and she flopped down on it happily before huffing. “How long have you been waiting for me? I told you that I’d be back around eight from studying with Rich and Chloe.”

“I- I dunno.” Jeremy giggled after a moment. “It’s been a big bit of time, though. I think.” He didn’t stop making grabby hands at Michael.

“Jeremy’s a little high at the moment,” Dustin explained. Jeremy kept flailing for Michael. “Okay, more than a little.”

“He took too many of his pills. Not enough to be dangerous but enough to leave him like this. We brought him here rather than letting him wander the castle looking for you,” Marshal clarified, sighing.

Oh. My. God. “That’s adorable but also wow. I didn’t realize he had basically weed pills, wow.” He quickly shucked off his robe (he hated how hot it got) before crawling into the blanket that Jeremy was in. “Thanks for watching him. Jeremy, do with me as you will.”

“Yay,” Jeremy cooed, sleepily wrapping himself around Michael. He sat behind him and essentially draped himself over Michael’s back, nuzzling himself into Michael’s neck.

“We don’t usually use marijuana, but Jeremy’s too young to take anxiety potions, so an extract was the safest option. He must have been feeling really anxious when he got his first bottle this evening.” So that was what Jeremy’s appointment was about.

“Is weed even legal in the UK?” Dustin shook his head. “ _Oh_. Wow, well how does everyone always smoke it and why does it smell like weed half the time in here?”

“Wizard power and money,” Marshal simply said. Made sense.

“Generally, the muggle government don’t mind so long as it’s not too obvious anyways, so it’s not too bad. Most universities have people who smoke it, and there are plenty of dealers if you know where to look. We just grow our own magically, and Jeremy gets extracts which give the effect but to a lesser degree,” Dustin added.

“Mikey, you’re really comfy. You’re the best snuggle buddy.”

Holy _shit_. “Thank you Jeremy. _You’re_ my favorite snuggle buddy,” he said as he rested his head as best he could against Jeremy’s. “Was he just really stressed ‘cause of finals or something?”

“I think there was something more to it, but that seemed to be the main cause from what we gathered.” Dustin nodded. “He was wandering the hallways looking for you but he kept getting confused about which hallway he was in.” Jeremy just giggled and held Michael a little tighter.

“I mean, I still get confused half the time, so fair on him... God, I’m picking up Jeremy British phrases now. Nooo.”

“We’ll have you talking like a proper Brit by the time you graduate.” Dustin cackled and Marshal shushed his gently, pecking his lips as Dustin calmed down. It was adorable, and it was clear they were very in love.

“I hope not. I wanna keep my American up to spite all of you,” Michael teased as he settled back in Jeremy’s hold, as he seemingly wanted to cradle Michael closer.

Jeremy mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled closer. It sounded sort of like Jeremy said something nice, but it was hard to tell.

“Hm? What did you say?” Michael asked as he tried his best to look at his best friend.

“Mikey is my favorite person,” he repeated sleepily, relaxing totally against Michael without squishing him. How many pills did he have?

“Well, Remy is _my_ favorite person,” Michael offered back. His insides felt so soft and warm after hearing that.

“Really? Wow, I feel so special.” There wasn’t a trace of sarcasm in Jeremy’s voice, just pure, honest joy. “You’re really awesome, so if I get to be your favorite person you must think _I’m_ pretty awesome too, which means I might be because you’re really smart.”

“You are the awesomest, Jeremy Heere. I could never ask for a better best friend,” Michael honestly told him as he nuzzled against Jeremy as best he could.

“Wow,” Jeremy mumbled, falling silent and limp properly. It seemed like he wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Michael noticed Dustin and Marshal quietly cooing over them, but otherwise they were alone.

Michael just decided to lie there and enjoy the comfort he had with Jeremy. He pulled the blanket further up around them and shut his eyes to have a nap. Maybe Dustin and Marshal would let Jeremy sleep over. That would be great.

Jeremy was pouting a little, mainly because Michael _knew_ he didn’t want to go the whole two months without seeing Michael. Unfortunately, they lived pretty far apart so it wasn’t feasible to visit regularly.

“I mean, yeah, I’ve missed home but I’m gonna miss you more, Michael!”

“Well, it’ll make us seeing each other again even better,” Michael pointed out. “Plus, we have Bob so I can send you letters and you can send me letters! It’ll be good practice for you with your penmanship.”

“My writing isn't that bad,” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms. Ellie huffed and rested her head on his lap. Jeremy’s grumpy facade broke and he relented to giving her cuddles.

“If Hagrid says something about it, it’s bad,” Michael deadpanned before flopping back to lie across the seat. Rich was sitting with another Gryffindor on the ride back. She was nice and bubbly, even if she was shy and to herself whenever she wasn’t in her element.

“ _Fine_ , you’re right. I could work on it.” He sighed heavily. “It’s gonna be so weird not seeing you every day, though. And having to wait a few days between replies for the owls to arrive.”

“Well, if you get an email, then we could do near-instant relies,” Michael chided as he looked over at Jeremy. “I thought I helped you set up one over winter break. A gmail account so you can eventually make a YouTube account to watch videos and stuff. Then you’ll get my Smosh references!”

“I live in a wizarding household. My house would short out your GameBoy, let alone a computer,” Jeremy pointed out. “It’s literally hidden in between two other flats. The walls are riddled with more magic than Hogwarts has even.”

“The library, Jeremy! And buy yourself headphones too,” Michael said as he pointed his finger accusingly at Jeremy. “You have no excuse, especially since you aren’t doing much this summer. Go to a muggle library. Learn to love their literature- well, the good books, at least.”

Jeremy paused. “Well there _is_ a library on the other side of the park...”

“Go there! Get a damn library card! Learn more about your muggle community!”

“I guess... I mean I was never allowed before but-... yeah, okay.” Jeremy nodded after a moment. “But you gotta make sure you email me a lot, and we can still send owls and stuff!”

“I literally have a home laptop I share with my moms. I will tell my moms to always keep the gmail for me open and they will if I say it’s for you,” Michael told him. “They love you almost more than me, and they both helped to create me!”

“What? No way, dude, you’re pulling my wand. Your mums _adore_ you, I’m not even close!” Jeremy snorted. Ellie snuffled a little as Jeremy got a particularly good scratching spot behind her ear for a moment.

“They already told me they’d sell me off if it meant they could have you.” Even if it was in a joking pretense, they still said that!

“Merlin’s beard, I love your mums,” Jeremy cackled. “Maybe I’ll be able to convince my dad to fly us both over to your area so I can see them too. You’re by Devon, right? We didn’t exactly go out much over the holidays.”

“I think so? I’ve been at Hogwarts more than my own house since moving here, so I’d have to ask them to be sure. I don’t even know my own address, especially since it’s so different from American addresses.” Michael let out a soft hum as he looked up at the ceiling. “You should definitely come over! Ellie’ll miss you and I’ll miss you so much. I might cry.”

Jeremy looked worried, but comically so. “Please don’t cry. I’ll freak out if you cry, then I’ll cry and we’ll both be messes.”

“Well, you won’t know when I cry if I don’t cry in front of you,” he said to Jeremy as he pretended to weep.

Jeremy flailed in Michael’s direction as best he could without dislodging Ellie. “Noooo, Michael! Don’t cry!” he whined.

“Too late, I am already crying,” Michael said with pretend, over-exaggerated ‘tears.’ “Oh, woe is me!”

“Nooooo-oo-oo...” Jeremy trailed off into ‘sobs’ of his own, except he had very real, somehow watery puppy eyes.

“Oh no, Jeremy, don’t actually possibly cry,” Michael whined as he reached over, across the aisle and over Ellie.

Jeremy blinked a couple of times and the tears cleared from his eyes. He shot Michael a shit-eating grin. “I won’t cry so long as you don’t.”

“You’re a shit. Just hold my hand already.”

Jeremy did immediately, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “You know, you really look good in your hoodie. Maybe you should add stuff to it, though, so it’s not so plain.”

Huh. He hadn’t ever thought of that. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just red right now. And you’re a lot more than just one thing, so I just thought you should add more you to it since you wear it all the time.” Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno, it’s just a thought.”

“Well, I might go and ask my mu- _moms_ if we can look for patches and stuff. If you have any ideas for those, let me know... Maybe you can give me good ideas after you start accessing the Internet.”

Jeremy’s eyes grew wide and he started wiggling in his seat. “You almost said mum! You almost said mum! I’m turning you British! Yes!” he cheered. Ellie looked confused, but she let out a small, happy ‘ _boof_.’

“I blame you for infecting me, since the British invade most everywhere,” Michael whined as he shut his eyes. “Leave me alone! I’m a simple American trying to survive the struggle of being surrounded by the British!”

“No, you will be infected!” Jeremy cried in a spooky voice, wiggling his free hand in Michael’s direction. “One of us, one of us.”

Michael laughed and groaned at once, shaking his head. “Nooo, I refuse!”

“You will become British! Mwahahaha!” Jeremy declared dramatically, nailing the evil villain laugh perfectly. “There is no escape, Michael, you _will_ join us!”

“Nooo! I must keep my individuality! Nooo!” Michael playfully whimpered as he shook his head a few times.

“Never!” Jeremy was losing his dramatics to his giggles, but he pushed through. “You will become a Brit! You’ll have a crumpet at tea time yet! And you’ll enjoy Yorkshire puddings and call fries... **_chips_**!”

“Hell. No. I refuse to _ever_ call them chips! Chips are like Lays and fries are like what you get with McDonalds!” He wiggled their held hands around as he held strong.

Jeremy cackled, flailing for a moment before composing himself. “Believe me, we’ll get you yet. There’s still another six years of Hogwarts left for us, you’re going to be so overexposed to British that you’ll barely remember you’re American.” Jeremy stuck out his tongue cheekily.

“I can be exposed but I cannot forget my roots,” Michael stubbornly promised. “I will bet my life on that.”

“I bet that by the time we graduate with our N.E.W.T.s I’ll get you to use mum at least once.” Jeremy giggled, reaching over and poking Michael’s cheek.

“What are you willing to bet on that?”

“I dunno dude, about about... a favor. Anything you want if I lose, anything _I_ want if I win. Within reason, obviously.”

“Yeah, within realms of agreement on both of our parts,” Michael agreed as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand.

“It’s a bet then. I’ll get you yet, just you watch!” The train started slowing down. “We’re almost home...”

Michael sighed and shut his eyes. “Can we just live in the train for two months?”

“I think we might get in trouble.” Jeremy giggled. His voice sounded a little thick, like he actually _was_ about to cry. He squeezed Michael’s hand. “But we can wait a couple of minutes to let everyone else off first. It stays on the platform for a good twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, it’ll be easier to not go through crowds too,” Michael added as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand in return.

“I’m gonna learn how to do the email thing and I’m gonna email you every day, I promise.” Yeah, he was close to tears.

“I’m gonna email you back every day. You better give me patch ideas since you told me I need to add to my hoodie.” Michael was close to tears too, so he couldn’t make fun of Jeremy or tease him now. Damn.

Ellie huffed quietly and there was a small shuffling sound. Then a warm, familiar weight settled against Michael’s side. Jeremy clung to him tightly. “One day we’re gonna live together and then the longest we have to say goodbye for is until night when we get back from work.”

Michael held Jeremy closer as he rested his head against his best friend. “Maybe it’ll be even shorter if we’re lucky.”

“I hope so,” Jeremy agreed. “You make me feel really happy, Mikey. Like nothing or no one else can. I’m gonna miss you so much.” He sniffled softly, hand balled tight in Michael’s hoodie.

“I’m gonna miss you so much. It’s gonna really suck without you being around, even if it isn’t for long.”

The train stopped. “Let’s just... wait five more minutes.”

“Let’s see if we can manage six.”


	5. Just Because Things Start Well Doesn't Mean That Things WON'T Go to Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Sorry, going on a flight to see my parents over winter break. I’m literally waiting to board my flight as I type this. This chapter does have a meltdown (autistic meltdown) so FYI/warning. I tried to depict it as realistically as possible as someone who is also autistic. I haven’t had a meltdown like how Michael has one, and I don’t need a service animal, but I tried my best from personal experience and research. 
> 
> And now, words from our lovely Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! So! The boys have made it to their second year, and things seem off to a good start. Sweet bonding, discoveries and trust and, of course, more Ellie wait ahead. Thing is, even the best times can be ruined by an asshole. Three guesses who that could be.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!’

Michael looked through the throngs of bustling students, trying to find his tall friend. He knew Jeremy was around here somewhere, they had agreed to meet half an hour before the train was to be boarded, on the platform right by the big potted plant which Jeremy said looked weird.

He spotted him a few moments later and began dragging Mama and Ina along with him. Jeremy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking around and chattering faster than Michael had ever seen him go. He looked beyond excited, perfectly matching Michael’s mood.

Deciding to keep his arrival a surprise, Michael quickly dashed along with Ellie (she got her nails trimmed yesterday so she had no tippy-tappies) to surprise Jeremy. He was looking around, but never right at where Michael was. Perfect.

Popping up behind Jeremy, Michael wrapped Jeremy in a big hug and laughed. “I gotcha, nerd. Hi.”

Jeremy half squealed before he turned around in Michael’s arms and grabbed him. “Mikey! I missed you so much!” As soon as Jeremy rested his cheek against Michael’s hair, he couldn’t help but relax. It was one thing talking to your best friend (and almost other half, considering how much time they had spent together and how similarly they thought) every day online, it was quite another thing entirely to actually be with them.

“I missed you too. I didn’t cry like I promised, but I came close a few times. God, this feels so good,” Michael almost whined as he held on tighter to Jeremy. “When we get in the compartment, I demand lots of catch-up cuddles.”

Jeremy nodded and didn’t even complain about the amount of affection Michael was demanding. He must have _really_ missed Michael if he wasn’t even poking fun at him.

“Dalisay, Abby, it’s great to see you again!” Jeremy’s dad had issues (from what Jeremy said), but he was clean and better shaven and he’d clearly showered now that Michael was giving him a proper look over. He looked happy to see everyone.

“Jason! We missed you! You need to come over and spend the night one night so we can have a night out together... I said night often enough,” Mama said before Ina laughed.

“What my wife is trying to do is invite you over. Hi Jason, glad to see you’re doing well.”

Michael tuned them out then so he could focus on hugging Jeremy. He noticed a few... differences, some slight curves in a way he knew Jeremy wouldn’t like. He didn’t say anything about them, instead keeping it to himself. “Ellie missed you too.” Said Ellie proved her point by softly grunting. “OK, break.” She then proceeded to jump on Jeremy, almost knocking them over. She had gotten a bit bigger, so she gained more weight and strength in her actions; it was certainly showing now. “E-Ellie!”

Jeremy laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around Ellie as she stood on her back legs. “Hello beautiful girl! I missed you too!” He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Ellie’s muzzle, still keeping one arm wrapped around Michael. It didn’t seem like he planned on letting go any time soon.

“I’ve... I’d really like that, thank you. You’ll have to excuse me, though, I’m a little unfamiliar with most muggle things. You’ll have to teach me!” Mr. Heere sounded happy at least.

“We’d be more than happy to teach you- Ellie girl! Get down.” She did. “I know you’re excited to see Jeremy again, but be nice and gentle.”

“She’s fine Ina,” Michael assured her before petting Ellie’s head. “Alright girl, work.” She stood right by Michael’s side then.

“I don’t mind,” Jeremy added. “Don’t worry, Ellie, we can have lots of cuddles on the train,” he promised.

“Come on, you lot. Let’s move to the side so we aren’t gonna get trampled by the other early arrivals,” Mama suggested. Everyone nodded and Jeremy didn’t let go of Michael as they shuffled to the wall.

Michael, once they were to the side, clung tightly to Jeremy. “You must’ve really missed me if you’re not letting me go and being so affectionate back,” he pointed out as the adults resumed talking to one another.

Jeremy nodded, not an ounce of shame in his expression. “It’s been really weird and hard without you, Mikey. I had to visit my family, remember? And they were assholes. I missed being around you.”

“Oh right, ew.” He rested his head against Jeremy’s chest (he had gotten a bit taller, but it seemed that Jeremy did as well). “It really sucked without you. I missed talking to you and just hanging out and snuggling in our Hufflepuff loveseat.”

“We’re getting bigger, we might not fit as well as we used to.” Jeremy giggled. “It was already getting a little squishier when we left.” He rested his cheek on the top of Michael’s hair. “I’m so happy to see you again.”

“We will make it work or we will steal the couch,” Michael reassured Jeremy before squeezing him. “I... I really missed you. I’m so glad you’re back. Two months is too long.”

“And we thought the two weeks for Easter was bad,” Jeremy agreed quietly.

“It was! But this was worse,” Michael clarified. “I need lots of cuddles when we get in. Ellie will want some pets from you too, but cuddles! I will die without them!”

“You are getting all the cuddles as soon as we find a compartment. I think Rich, Brooke and Chloe said they’d join us later, so it’s gonna be just us for a bit. All the more cuddles for you.” Jeremy sounded like he was grinning brightly. Michael was vaguely aware of the chuckles from their parents, but he was too happy to see Jeremy to really care.

“They’re gonna have to deal with us cuddling. I need to refuel. I’ve been on low this whole summer break and I won’t be back to peak Michael unless I get continuous cuddles in the compartment.” Heh, alliteration.

Jeremy giggled at that, sounding giddy, almost like when he was high. Except he wasn’t, Michael could tell, he was just really, really happy. “Merlin’s beard, I’ve missed you.”

“Jeremy, mind your language,” Mr. Heere reprimanded him gently, no real force or hear behind his words. Jeremy didn’t react besides holding Michael tighter.

“Wait, that’s a swear?” Michael asked. “What does it mean if it’s a swear?”

“It’s like holy shit,” Jeremy whispered into his ear, quiet enough that his dad didn’t hear.

“Oooh. Good to know,” Michael muttered out before giggling. “That’s really weird but really funny.”

“Wizards are weird.”

“ _You’re_ weird.”

“That was the joke, doofus.” They both giggled.

“You’re still weird, but in a good way.”

“You two can argue about who is and isn’t weird in the train. Right now, we need our goodbyes,” Ina said, softly interrupting them as she had her arms wide open.

Jeremy hesitated before detaching himself from Michael and rushing over to his dad, grabbing him in a big hug. “Love you, dad.”

“Come here, Michael. We just got you back, let us have at least a _little_ love before you vanish until next break,” Mama teased, her voice a little thick.

Michael nodded and quickly gave them both hugs, letting himself be enveloped in his moms’ arms. He felt himself tearing up a little, but they didn’t go past that. “I love you two so much. Be sure to send Bob, I’ll respond, especially since I have a stationary kit.”

“You remembered to bring the one for Jeremy, right?” Ina asked softly and Michael nodded. He really hoped Jeremy liked it, especially since he had shown such an interest in Hello Kitty last Christmas (he found the characters really cute).

“Oh, we love you baby. I’m gonna miss you so much.” Mama squeezed him gently.

“We both will,” Ina agreed, holding him just as tight. “You make sure to let us know if anything happens or if we need to send Bob with something you forgot, okay?”

“Yeah, I will let you know and I’ll send letters when I can, I promise.” He hugged them as best he could, letting his moms give him many kisses on top of his head. “I love you guys so much.”

“Love you too, baby.” The bell rang to signal they could now board the train. Jeremy came over, but before he could say anything, he was tugged into the hug pile too. After a moment of surprise, he melted into it as much as Michael had.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh and enjoy the moment. To make it fair though, Michael wiggled out to go over to Mr. Heere and offer his arms wide open for a hug. “Bye, Mr. Heere!”

Mr. Heere looked surprised before he completed the cuddle sandwich. “Bye boys. You take care of each other.”

“We will!” Michael promised before finally freeing himself and Jeremy from the death-grip hugs of their parents. “C’mon Jeremy, we need to get a good compartment!”

“Bye Dad! Bye Mama! Bye Ina!” Jeremy called as he and Michael headed into the train. They had already put their trunks in the luggage areas (Michael assumed Jeremy had anyways) so it was just backpacks and messenger bags. Jeremy shot ahead of Michael. He went along with him to find the best place they could. There weren't too many other people on the train yet, so they would get first pick easily. Ellie stayed right by Michael’s side, tail wagging furiously.

“I know, you’re gonna get a long break soon,” Michael cooed as he followed Jeremy. He got some odd looks from the few first years already eagerly on the train for his backpack and Ellie. Instead of being bothered, he waved and smiled. This would just be something all the new first years would have to get used to.

Some of them waved back, even if they looked confused. It was sweet.

Jeremy dragged Michael into an empty compartment near to one of the bathrooms. It wasn’t so close that they would get annoyed by the open and close of the door but close enough that Jeremy could get changed without needing to worry about walking large distances in his robes too soon since he liked to change early.

Jeremy tugged Michael down onto the seat and wrapped his arms around him as soon as their bags were up on the luggage racks.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh a little as Jeremy’s quick grab. “Ellie, break,” he said after shutting the door behind them with his foot. She sat down as he barely managed to undo her leash, and he let himself fully relax on the seat after tossing the leash across to the other seat. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jeremy grinned. “It’s cuddle time, shortie.” He squeezed Michael affectionately.

“I’m not that short, meanie,” Michael muttered out with a pout. “I swear, I’m gonna be taller than you.”

Jeremy snickered. “Probably, so I’m gonna enjoy it while I can.” He tickled Michael’s side only for a second (he knew Michael freaked if he was tickled for longer). “Let me be tall for a bit.”

“I am letting you be tall, but it doesn’t mean you need to be meeean,” Michael whined before burying his face into Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy chuckled and squeezed Michael again. “I like your patches. And Ellie’s,” he murmured after a while of just being close.

“I needed Ellie to match me a bit in terms of patching up,” Michael said with a small smile. “I have a few now, but I wanna fill up my hoodie before we graduate.”

“I’ll help with that!” Jeremy grinned. “I’m sure I can find some cool ones for you.”

“I’d love for you to help. You didn’t send me any pictures of stuff like I asked over break for patch ideas.”

Michael felt Jeremy’s cheeks get hotter. “I couldn’t figure out how. And the nice librarian left to have a baby after the first week.”

“Well, I’ll show you how to next time I have the chance,” Michael told him with a giggle.

“Thank you.” Jeremy was still blushing. They were silent for a few more minutes as the train started to pull out. Soon they were on their way to Hogwarts, still clinging to each other. “So... things have changed a little with me,” Jeremy muttered after a while. “I wasn’t quite sure how to tell you over email or letters, but I bet you can feel the difference already.”

“Yeah, but just because you’re a little different doesn’t mean that you aren’t my best friend Jeremy Heere, the best Slytherin I know,” Michael told him before gently squeezing Jeremy.

“Thanks, Mikey.” Jeremy sounded a little relieved. He took a deep breath. “I still don’t like them. And I take after my mum and she’s... curvy.” He sighed.

“Well, you can wear stuff that doesn’t show them. We can figure out what to do to help so you feel better about yourself,” he offered Jeremy before reaching up and running his fingers through his hair.

“Thanks Mikey.” Jeremy relaxed, losing some tension that Michael hadn’t even noticed. “You’re awesome.”

Michael just hummed and let them relax.

He didn’t even notice time pass, but it must have since he heard a knock on the sliding door. Looking up, Michael saw Rich waving with Brooke and Chloe behind him. Not feeling like getting up, he waved for Rich and the girls to come in before burying his face back against Jeremy.

“You two look comfy.” Chloe chuckled. Jeremy nodded, offering a wave but not saying anything more. Brooke looked between them, eyes bright with _something_ , but Michael couldn’t tell what. Rich just seemed happy to settle next to Michael, beaming with a slightly rosy tinge to his cheeks.

“We are. Jeremy actually initiated this, so it’s a big deal,” Michael got out around a yawn. He moved the hand not in Jeremy’s hair and reached over, taking Rich’s hand. For some reason, Rich really lit up. Maybe he missed him a lot too. “It’s good to see you guys.”

“Wow, _very_ big deal,” Brooke agreed. She sounded like she was smirking.

“Did you both have a good summer?” Chloe asked.

“I loved getting your letters!” Rich cried. It was weird having so many people around, but Michael really liked it. He liked having so many friends, especially with Jeremy holding on to him, all boneless and relaxed.

“We did, but I missed you all so much.” Michael smiled up at Rich. “I loved getting your letters too.” Something hit him then. “Oh! I got gifts! Remy, I need to get my bag.”

Jeremy whined but let Michael go enough for him to grab his bag. He started digging around in it. Jeremy stayed plastered to his side as best he could. Everyone giggled at Jeremy, but he ignored them.

He pulled out a few things before handing them out. “A yellow cardigan for you to grow into, Brooke. A Disney bomber jacket since you said you liked the movies I sent you, Chloe. Headbands and red hair dye for your Gryffindor pride, Rich. I have something for you too, Jeremy, but let me sit up properly and not be half lying against the seat and you.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jeremy whined, sitting up properly and letting Michael sit up too. He didn’t lie back on him, but did keep their shoulders pressed together. “You’re spoiling us though, I swear. Thank you, Mikey.”

“I just wanted to get you guys gifts, let me treat you guys,” Michael said before taking out the Hello Kitty stationery kit he got. “I got you this kit. I also have more of these kits at home, I just have to ask Mama or Ina to mail them to me when you start running low.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he was positively beaming as he took the kit, handling it with a sort of reverence. “Thank you, Michael, I love it!” He started fiddling with it, seeing what it contained. He never once moved from Michael’s side, keeping them in contact at all times.

Meanwhile, Brooke had slipped the exceedingly oversized cardigan over her clothes, half drowning in it but looking beyond happy. “The material is so soft,” she marveled quietly.

Chloe had also slipped on the bomber jacket, admiring the sleeves.

Rich was reading the instructions on the hair dye, headband already slipped on. “Think you can help me with this after the feast? I want to put just a single streak into my hair.” His cheeks almost matched the bright dye he was looking over.

“Oh yeah, my Ina’s dyed her hair before and I’ve watched her. I know how to do this,” Michael told him with a big grin. “I’m just glad you guys like your gifts.”

“They’re so awesome, thanks so much, Mikey!”

There was a chorus of agreement from the others and Michael felt his heart swell and couldn’t help the puff of pride that bloomed in his chest. They were all so happy. Ellie’s tail thumped on the floor and she ‘ _boof_ ’ed softly, shooting Michael a doggy smile. Even she looked proud.

If things kept up like this, it was going to be an awesome year.

Brooke and Chloe let them know that they weren’t going on the boats this year (it was a first-year experience only). Michael made sure to say ‘hi’ to Hagrid before they were redirected to where there were apparently carriages for them to ride to the castle and get there before the first-years.

“Will there be room for all six of us?” Michael asked as they followed along the group of other students.

“I think so, my brother said there was loads of room in each, so we should be fine.” Chloe nodded. “Then again, Jamie is a twig, so we’ll see.”

As they approached the line of carriages, Michael was both surprised and unsurprised to find them pulling themselves. Except... Jeremy was focused on the area just in front of them, eyes wide like when he saw something he really liked.

“They’re so pretty... in a weird sort of way,” he mumbled, eyes fixated on what seemed to be empty air.

“What’s pretty?” Michael asked, trying to look over the space that Jeremy was seemingly fixated on.

“I don’t see anything,” Brooke added as she pushed up her sleeves for the third time in the past five minutes.

Jeremy didn’t look away from whatever he was seeing. “Wait, really? But they’re huge!” he cried. Slowly, he started walking closer to the front of a carriage, as if he were approaching a wild animal. “Hey there. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” His tone of voice indicated the same, he only really used that tone when approaching a scared creature Hagrid showed them.

For a moment, he hesitated, before he reached out and put his hand on something solid. It was that or he was a _very_ good mime. “You’re _lovely_ , aren’t you?” Jeremy smiled softly, stroking his hands along this invisible thing.

Michael watched with wide eyes as he looked over whatever thing he couldn’t really see. He walked over slowly to stand near Jeremy. Ellie seemed to look right at the thing as well, sniffing close and slowly bowing in front of whatever thing was there, like she would with the professors.

“Here, Michael, give me your hand.” Jeremy flailed his free hand for Michael to take, which he did after a moment. Jeremy raised their joined hands until Michael encountered something solid under his touch. It was almost leathery and smooth, and Michael could feel bones, but also the strong sinew of muscles.

“It’s sort of like a skeleton horse, with black skin and wings. And it’s head is kind of like a dragon. They’re so pretty though, in a spooky way,” Jeremy explained.

“That sounds like a thestral,” Chloe murmured. “I didn’t know Hogwarts had a herd. They’re supposed to be really dangerous.”

“You can only see them if you’ve seen death,” Rich added, sounding nervous. He was kind of superstitious, so things like this freaked him out a little.

“My gran died when I was six. Dad taught me what it meant, since I was there when she passed,” Jeremy explained, still stroking the invisible thestral.

Michael carefully pet the thestral with Jeremy’s help, smiling at where he was petting, even if he couldn’t see the creature. He saw Ellie get up from bowing and return right to Michael’s side. She was probably checking to make sure they were safe. “Hi there, bud. Sorry that I can’t see you to say that you’re pretty, but if Remy thinks you are, you have to be.”

“Wait, so the thestral is going to take us to the castle by leading the carriage?”

“I guess so.” Jeremy nodded, grinning.

“Jamie said they pulled themselves, but... neither of us would be able to see them I guess.” Chloe shrugged.

“Should we get in? We don’t want to be late for the feast,” Rich asked, still sounding nervous but less freaked than he had before.

“Yeah, we should.” Michael carefully pulled his hand back, holding it out for Rich. “Come in with Ellie and I first. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Jeremy’s expression flickered for a moment, too fast for Michael to catch really, but then he turned to Rich and nodded with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. These guys seem really gentle and sweet.”

Rich hesitantly took Michael’s hand, face alight with a dark blush as they climbed onto the carriage together. Jeremy and Brooke followed, with Chloe coming up. The carriage seemed to have an adjustable roof, which was down at the moment, and Jeremy seemed content to keep watching the thestrals. Rich relaxed a lot when they were on the carriage, no longer so panicked but still blushing heavily.

When the carriage started moving, Michael was happy since everyone relaxed. Ellie rested across his feet, and Michael talked with Rich about the longer process of dying his hair. “We might need to sneak out earlier to get it done, if you’re alright with doing that, Rich.”

“Y-Yeah, of course, Michael.” Rich blushed again. “But where would we do it? It says we need like a bathroom and all the bathrooms are shared.”

“I’ve heard there’s this, like, abandoned bathroom. It still works but people don’t go there for some reason. We can go there,” Michael offered. “Plus, it won’t be too long or bad since it’s just a strip.”

“It’s the second floor girls toilets. No one goes in there anymore,” Brooke clarified. “Just... be nice to her, she’s been through a lot. She tends to be nicer to boys, but she will tattle if you annoy her or are rude.”

“To her? Is there someone whose in there?” Michael asked with a cocked head. “I didn’t hear about someone being in there...”

Chloe snorted. “Not exactly. Moaning Myrtle is a ghost, and she’s a pissy one at that. She haunts one of the stalls, but she’ll go through the plumbing if she’s bored. So long as you’re nice, she’ll probably adore you.” She cackled a little. “Should be easy enough considering how nice you are, Michael. Don’t be surprised if she decided to join you in the bath sometime if she _does_ decide she likes you.”

“Oh... alright? I mean, as long as she doesn’t bother me while I’m taking a bath. I wouldn’t mind the talking company,” Michael said with a shrug and a smile.

“Michael hasn’t got a problem with nudity. It just is what it is, no big deal,” Jeremy chimed in, still watching the thestrals in awe. Michael would have to ask Hagrid about them next tea time so Jeremy could get to know them properly.

Jeremy’s answer seemed to be enough for Chloe and Brooke, who both looked a little confused to his casual response. Rich was buzzing with excitement.

“But yeah, we’ll get it dyed and we can style it with your headbands so your stripe is properly shown off to everyone,” Michael told Rich as he looked over everyone.

Yeah, this year was going to be a great year.

Hours later, after helping Rich and letting Ellie out in her garden (that’s what he called the courtyard, also as a note, Myrtle was nice and he hoped to see her again soon), Michael was curled up in the Hufflepuff common room with Dustin, the two catching up after the summer.

“So yeah, this is my last year. I’ve got my N.E.W.T.s and then I’m done with school.” Dustin grinned, reclining on a comfy armchair in front of the fire.

“Wait, it is? Oh, I’m gonna really miss you, Dustin,” Michael whined as he looked over at him from his blanket nest in his loveseat. (It wasn’t _his_ loveseat, but it was always the one he and Jeremy curled up in.)

“I’m gonna miss you too, Squirt.” Dustin chuckled, reaching over and messing up Michael’s hair (Dustin was the only one who could call him short, considering that he was six foot five). “But hey, you still have another year of me before you get the freedom. And I’m Head Boy this year, so I’ll be doubly annoying.”

“You aren’t annoying, and I won’t have freedom! I’ll have sadness and misery with you gone,” Michael told him as he pouted up at Dustin. “You’re, like, my big brother!”

“And I’ll still be your adopted big brother when I’m gone,” Dustin reassured him. “I’m looking at becoming an auror, and so long as I get the grades I’ll be accepted into the training program. That means I’ll be able to come back and help with Defence classes whenever.” He grinned. “And if you need me, I’ll just be an owl away.”

“Oh, I definitely need to get letters from you. I need to know how you’re doing after, as well as how Marshal is. You two are moving in together after you two graduate, right?”

Dustin’s smile took on a softer, more smitten tone. “Yeah, we’ve got a possible flat already lined up. He’s already choosing curtains, the dumbass.” His tone was sweet and fond and dreamy. “I’m gonna marry him, one day. I think I might propose on graduation day. He would love something big like that, he loves dramatics.”

“Oh my god, yes! You better invite me at least or be in your wedding party or something,” Michael insisted with a sweet smile. “And I wanna see your apartment. I wanna get you guys a housewarming gift too.”

“You can visit us in the summer.” Dustin nodded. “Also, you _really_ think I’m leaving you out of my wedding? You’re probably gonna get some role, like ring bearer or something at least. Marshal adores you and Jeremy almost as much as I do.” He cackled, grinning at Michael brightly.

“Oh my _god_ I would love to be a role in your wedding! And I will definitely visit. I’ll have my moms drive me to see you guys. They already adore you and Marshal, even if they’ve never met you two.”

“Aww, shucks, that’s so sweet!” Dustin was actually blushing a little. “And the flat is in London, so maybe you could spend a couple of days with Jeremy and have your mums pick you up from his place?”

“Oooh, that would be super cool! Are you guys living in a magic apartment or a normal, muggle one?” he asked, but quickly looked to Ellie in her bed when she sneezed. “Bless you, baby girl.”

“It’s a muggle one, we can’t afford a magic one, but it’s really close to the ministry so I’ll be able to do my training easily. And Marshal can get to St. Mungo’s too for his healer training.”

“Oooh, that’s super cool. I’m so glad you guys are going to get to live together. I’m sure my moms’ll make you housewarming cookies.”

“That would be genuinely awesome.” Dustin chuckled, then sighed. “It’s gonna be weird being an adult in the real world, though. I mean, I know I’m still a kid by muggle standards, and I won’t be able to rent a place until I’m eighteen, but by wizard terms I’m an adult. And I’ve got to go and do the whole... adulting thing.” He sighed again. “At least I’m not gonna be doing it alone.”

“Yeah, you have Marshal. I’m sure when my moms come by, they’ll definitely try to help you guys as much as they can,” Michael said with a soft hum. He was starting to feel sleepy in the warm, soft nest he had. “I am gonna miss you two though... it’s gonna be weird without my big bro.”

“Well you don’t have to miss me just yet.” Dustin chuckled, standing up. Michael’s eyes were already starting to droop as Dustin walked over. “Want me to carry you to bed?” he asked softly.

“Yes please,” Michael muttered out, slowly reaching his hands barely out of the nest and grabbing toward Dustin. He heard the tell-tale sound of Ellie’s paws, so she was getting up too. Yay.

Dustin scooped Michael up with no trouble at all, and Michael curled against his chest happily. He felt safe being held by his (sort of) big brother. “Ellie, heel. Let’s get you both to bed.” Dustin chuckled and Michael was out like a light before he even made it to his bed.

Going back to the hum and drum of classes was easy for the most part. Jeremy was so happy that he had a lot of classes with Michael, and they were still together in potions. He could help divert SQUIP’s shit from Michael.

Well, at least he thought so.

Michael seemed to be having a rough morning. Ellie normally just chilled in class, never having to do much besides rest her head against Michael somehow. Right now though, she was pawing at Michael. He was picking at his arm with his free hand, the one that wasn’t writing. She was pawing at his hand to keep him from continuing to pick at his arm.

And of course SQUIP had to notice when she started whining and Brooke looked at Michael with worry, asking if he was alright.

Michael ignored her, too focused on what he was doing. That just served to worry Jeremy further; Michael _never_ ignored people, not properly anyways. And Michael had mentioned that Ellie would paw at him when he was having a bad headspace. Jeremy had to help somehow.

“Mikey? Are you-“

“Mr. Heere, please leave Mr. Mell alone. He’s got enough of a distraction with his... dog at the moment. Mr. Mell, I suggest you get your mutt under control of she’ll have to leave the room.” From SQUIP’s tone of voice, that would be the preferable option.

“I think that she’s helping him right now, Professor. He might be having an attack or something and she’s helping him-“

“I did _not_ ask for your input, Miss Lohst. Mell, either calm your dog or I’m taking her out right now. You have five seconds to do something.”

“That’s so unfair! She’s _helping_ him!” Jeremy cried.

“Five.”

“He can’t do _anything_ right now!”

“Four.”

“You cannot force his service dog out while she’s helping him,” Chloe said from beside Jeremy.

“Three.”

“I will tell Dumbledore about this if you do it!”

“Two.”

“Do you have _no_ compassion at all?”

“One. That’s it, she’s sitting outside.” SQUIP tried to reach down to grab her collar, but she growled and he backed off. “Fine.” He pulled out his wand. “ _Incarcerous_.” A thick rope shot out the end and connected to her collar and he forcefully dragged her away, making her levitate by her vest to stop her fighting. Ellie whined and whimpered and growled at SQUIP as she fought to get back to Michael but was unable to. A moment later, the heavy wooden door to the room slammed shut, locking Ellie outside.

Most everyone was stunned silent except for Chloe, Brooke, and Jeremy. Brooke hurried over to the classroom door, where everyone could hear Ellie whining, barking, and yelping while scratching on the doors. Chloe was right close to SQUIP’s face, yelling at him.

Jeremy went over to Michael and saw a worrying sight. Michael was barely able to stay on his stool, scratching continuously under his robes and hoodie while whimpering and whining, borderline sobbing.

Jeremy didn’t think, he just reacted. He scooped Michael up and placed him quickly on the ground, ignoring the harsh thump he got to his chest as Michael flailed at the contact. “It’s okay, Mikey, you’re okay.” Jeremy took Michael’s hands, holding them gently but firmly, not letting him pick anymore. Just like Micheal had done when Jeremy had his panic attack last year. He curled as close as he could to Michael without touching him any further.

The tables in the room began to shake and Michael whined and tried to tug his hands from Jeremy’s. Cauldrons rattled and scales tipped over as some even began floating a little in the wake of Michael’s meltdown. Jeremy just kept murmuring gentle words, too focused on Michael.

Everyone was too close. He needed space. Michael needed space. Jeremy remembered seeing a spell in his textbook, he’d practiced it with his dad a few times, he knew he could do it.

“ _Protego_.” The shield charm shot onwards from the two on the floor, pushing back tables and students alike, and sending SQUIP flying back onto his bum on the hard, stone floor. A two meter sphere protected them now. Now, Michael had some breathing room.

Michael was still having trouble breathing, but he was doing better. He tried to tug his hands back, sobs and whimpers escaping him as he flailed around a bit. There was enough space for him to properly do this, at least. Nothing that he said was coherent, but Michael wasn’t hurting himself anymore- he flailed and hit his own leg with his arm he almost yanked out of Jeremy’s hold.

“Professor, unlock the door _now_ so Ellie can help Michael! Please!”

“No, I won’t! This is a disruption to the lesson! He’s fine, this is just Mell seeking attention, nothing more. Anyone who indulges him is getting detention for the rest of the year!” SQUIP sounded like a petulant toddler.

Jeremy’s head shot up and he glared up at SQUIP. “Fuck. You.” He turned to the door and pointed as best he could without letting go of Michael’s hands. “ _Alohomora_.” They had learnt that one last year. Brooke must have been too panicked to remember about it.

The door unlocked. Brooke flung it open and raced outside. Ellie rushed in, made it past where the shield had faded and back to Michael’s side in an instant.

She instantly lied across him, keeping Michael calm and from flailing. He kept whimpering and crying, but he seemed to calm down ever so slowly. Michael’s breathing calmed as well, but he still seemed distant, out-of-touch with reality, and barely grounded.

“You were _given_ a paper that explained everything about Michael’s stuff and everything Ellie’s job entails! How can you say you care about your job and students if you don’t take everything you’re given for the safety of students into consideration?!” Chloe almost yelled right in SQUIP’s face. “You cannot give us detention when we are keeping Michael safer than _you_ are!”

SQUIP might have looked offended but Jeremy didn’t care to look. “There you are, Michael. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe and Ellie’s right here with us.”

Michael seemed to barely hear Jeremy, but his unfocused gaze looked over in Jeremy’s direction. He seemed to try to say something, but it came out as more incoherent nonsense. That seemed to make him even more upset as he whimpered and cried, shifting to seemingly try to pick again.

Jeremy didn’t let go of his hands, not letting him pick. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I’ve got you, Ellie’s got you, you’re okay. Just relax... there you go. It’s okay, Mikey. Just relax and take things at your own pace.”

He managed to nod, Michael’s breathing slowly returning to a less-worrying rate. Ellie pressed herself against Michael, raising a paw up to rest on top of Michael’s hands. She stopped him from getting his fingers to pick at his nail beds.

Jeremy noticed that there was shouting outside in the hall and the sounds of footsteps hurrying over. Many sets.

Jeremy managed to glance up, tearing his eyes from Michael for a moment. A good number of students, Hufflepuff _and_ Slytherin, had formed a protective barrier around where Jeremy’s shield would have ended. Most of them were glaring at SQUIP, some even had their wands out, ready to defend them if they needed to.

The door to the potions room flew open once again and in stormed Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, Brooke, and even Dumbledore. Jeremy pulled his attention back to Michael, focusing on making his breathing a little louder so Michael could focus on it and maybe sync them up.

Michael seemed to pick up on what Jeremy was doing, even if he wasn’t really ‘with it’ right now. He started to slowly mimic Jeremy’s exaggerated and louder breathing.

Near instantly, Jeremy heard one set of footsteps come over and an adult was right nearby, but by the edge of the barrier while three other sets walked past them, over to SQUIP and Chloe. “Jeremy?” Madame Pomfrey asked, “Can I come in please?”

For a moment, Jeremy tried to figure out if he _should_ let her through, then he nodded. Madame Pomfrey was the most qualified person to help Michael, she’d be okay.

He heard students shuffle before the footsteps became close. “Brooke described to me some of what happened, but please tell me everything that’s happened so I can properly assist Michael.”

“H-he was feeling bad and Ellie was calming him down, then SQU- Professor Shimizu dragged her out. Mikey’s been hurting himself and scratching and picking his hands and arms,” Jeremy mumbled. “And he was sort of having a panic attack. I think it’s ‘cause of his autism or something...” After casting so many new spells without a wand, plus getting a solid whack to his chest, Jeremy was starting to feel tired and sore all over. Not using a wand was more tiring than using one, and everything was just sort of hitting him now.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as she looked over Michael then. “It’s seems like you’ve been helping him calm down. We need him to be calm enough to not hurt himself and to be focused and steady enough to get him out of here? Being here and away from what made the reaction so bad might help.” It seemed like Madame Pomfrey was trying her best to help, even if she wasn’t super sure on what to do.

Jeremy nodded. “That’s what his mums said. They told me I should grab his hands if this happened to stop him, and that talking softly would help him.” He still kept his voice soft while talking to Madame Pomfrey, then he turned to Michael. “Hey, Mikey? Can you hear me? We wanna take you out of here, do you think you can walk with me?” he asked.

Michael looked at him, focusing a bit better on him then compared to before. He nodded, and Ellie slowly shifted off of Michael but stayed pressed against him. Thankfully, he wasn’t trying to pick at his nail beds like before.

Jeremy sighed in relief. “I’m gonna put my arms around you just for a second, okay? Just to help you stand up, then I’ll let go if you want me to.”

There was some hesitation before Michael nodded. “You should let go after helping him up. Even if he knows you’re helping him up, he might flail and hurt you.”

Jeremy agreed with that wholeheartedly. Michael was _strong_ , especially for someone so short. “Yeah, that happened earlier. I... might have a bruise.”

Jeremy let go of Michael’s hands slowly and paused. Then, in one quick movement, he grabbed Michael under his arms and pulled him to his feet, letting go as soon as Michael was stable. “You okay?” he asked gently.

Michael barely managed to nod, Ellie pressed right against him, touching as much of him as possible without inhibiting him. He rested a hand on top of her head, and she stayed still under his touch.

In the background, Jeremy heard Professor Sprout absolutely chewing out SQUIP. He took a glance back and just saw Dumbledore nodding every so often, and he did pat Brooke’s head once while he managed to say something to her. Her eyes lit up as she nodded to whatever he said to her.

Jeremy would ask about it later. “Madame Pomfrey, can I be excused from my next lesson please? I’m... really tired and I also wanna help Michael,” Jeremy asked, offering his hand to Michael to see if he’d take it. “You can take my hand if you want, but only if you’re comfortable,” he reassured before looking back up at Madame Pomfrey.

“Yes, and depending on how you are after I check you over while Michael’s calming down, you may be excused for the rest of the day too. I need to even see if Michael can go to classes tomorrow,” she said, somewhat rambling what she needed to do as she stood up.

After Jeremy nodded to Madame Pomfrey, Jeremy felt Michael’s hand hold him. Instead of his hand though, he was holding onto Jeremy’s robes.

“Okay, that’s good, Mikey.” Jeremy offered him a patient smile. Ina had stressed that Jeremy should be patient and encouraging after a meltdown, Michael would need that positivity to help keep him present. “You hold on to that and let me know if you need anything different. Just tug three times if you do.”

Jeremy started slowly following Madame Pomfrey out of the classroom, Michael following along behind him. Ellie kept her head raised to press against Michael’s hand at all times, which seemed to help a lot.

By the time they turned down the hall to the infirmary, Michael’s breathing was a lot more even. As the entrance was in sight, there were three tugs on the back of Jeremy’s robes.

Jeremy stopped straight away, turning his head to half look at Michael. “Do you want to change how we’re walking?” he asked. Yes or no questions only for now, Michael might still be non-verbal. Jeremy should start teaching him the sign language that Marshal had been showing him.

He watched Michael nod as he carefully let go of his robes. Jeremy felt him carefully pat it, like he was getting wrinkles he caused out, before he shifted to carefully hold onto the edge of his sleeve.

Jeremy shot Michael a bright smile, and got a small, slightly shaky one in return. Michael wasn’t looking in his eyes, instead focusing somewhere around his left shoulder. That was okay, Jeremy was just glad Michael was more present and relaxed.

Together, with Ellie staying close but very clearly feeling much less worried, they headed over to a bed in the large room. “We’re gonna sit on here, okay Mikey? You sit down and get comfortable. And I’ll be here as long as you need me and want me here.” Jeremy shot Madame Pomfrey a questioning look, silently asking if that was the right thing to say, and got an encouraging, quite proud nod in return.

Michael just nodded as he managed to sit down on his own. Ellie rested her head in Michael’s lap, still letting the top of her head be used by Michael. Jeremy sat down near Michael, and he only sat closer when Michael tugged at his sleeve for him to sit closer.

They still weren’t touching, and Jeremy really wished he could reach over and hug Michael until he felt better, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Michael couldn’t handle touch after a break down, and forcing it for more than a moment would cause him to relapse (that’s what Mama said anyways). Jeremy didn’t want to hurt Michael any further.

Madame Pomfrey approached Jeremy, looking both proud and concerned.

“All we can do right now is let Michael calm down at his own pace. How are _you_ feeling, dear? Can you tell me and, after, can I please look you over?”

Jeremy nodded, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him. “My... my chest hurts, because Michael flailed when I moved him to the floor and they’re... sensitive because they’re growing. And I’m really, really tired. Because I cast the shield charm my dad helped me learn and the unlocking charm we learnt last year, but I did them without my wand which makes me really tired if I haven’t practiced them much, which I didn’t.” He was going on a bit, but he covered the important parts at least.

After nodding in understanding, Madame Pomfrey squatted down by his side. “Can I check? Tell me what you’re most comfortable with, but I really need to check your chest over. After, I’ll see if we can get you to lie down while Michael sits, alright?”

Jeremy hesitated. Madame Pomfrey already knew, the whole school knew. But Jeremy still felt self conscious about exposing his feminine body. It was a cruel reminder of how he was born wrong, and seeing them just made his stomach twist. He was disgusted having his own body (if it was any other girl, he might appreciate it, but it felt so icky as his own).

Then again, Madame Pomfrey had helped him, assisted in making his periods less of an issue, and told him that when he was older he could get special corrective transfiguration; they had a special ward in St. Mungo’s for people who needed to have scars removed, or extra limbs. She told Jeremy that when his body stopped changing, he could go there and get them removed, get his body made more correct.

“Can you pull a curtain around the bed, please? And I’m gonna close my eyes so I don’t have to look at them,” he told her after a moment. That was the way he could deal with it. Showering was hard enough.

“Yeah, of course, dear,” Madame Pomfrey told him as she got up and reached for the curtain around the bed. She pulled it all the way around after quickly getting a bag of, presumably, supplies to help treat him and his bruise. “Tell me when you’re ready, Jeremy.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, then slipped off his robe. With his eyes closed, he fumbled for the clasp on his bra but managed to slip it off as well. Jeremy didn’t care if Michael saw, he had already assured Jeremy that he was a boy even if his body was different. Michael had been one of the first. His chest felt a little better without the pressure from the bra, but it still ached.

“You have more fragile skin and bruise easier than some, so there is going to be some discoloration. I’m going to gently rub a salve over the area where I see it’s going to form, and then after, you get changed however you want, bra or no bra, alright?”

Jeremy nodded and made a sound of agreement. He just wanted this sorted (but he was glad for how gentle and understanding Madame Pomfrey was being).

The salve was quickly applied against a big portion of his chest. “This will help speed up the healing safely so the discoloration will only last for a few days instead of possibly two weeks,” she explained before she finished, the salve absorbing into his skin.

As soon as he got the go ahead, Jeremy slipped this robes on, no bra. It’s not like he was very big yet, so they didn’t need the support. As soon as he was covered again, Jeremy opened his eyes. “Thanks,” he mumbled, feeling uncomfortable but grateful for Madame Pomfrey’s consideration.

“Of course. Now, do you want to lie down?”

Jeremy nodded. Now that his chest wasn’t hurting so bad, he was just tired. He wanted to nap. He looked over at Michael, who was more present than before. “Can I lie down here and nap? If not, I’ll go to a different bed.”

Michael actually was able to look at Jeremy when he turned to face him. He seemed hesitant before nodding and asking, “Me too? Please?” His throat was hoarse and it looked like it hurt to talk, but he didn’t cringe and get upset with himself like the last time he tried to speak.

“If you want to then I’m okay with it.” Jeremy nodded and looked over to Madame Pomfrey. She thought for a second, then nodded. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and waved it, making the bed expand slightly so it would be more comfortable for them both to lie in.

“You boys just get some rest, I’ll get you up in a couple of hours for some food and then you can both take the rest of the day off.”

Michael hesitated for a moment before nodding and asking, “Ellie?” He seemed to understand that he wasn’t clear before he pointed to her and then patted the bed.

“Yes, she’s welcome to come up as well, goodness knows cats join their owners in here often enough and they’re not even working!” Madame Pomfrey chuckled. “You all get comfortable, I’ll make sure the lights are dimmed.” With that, she left the curtained off area.

Once he got that confirmation, Michael patted the bed. Ellie took a moment to prepare before hopping up. Michael got up and reached over to pull and help Ellie up on the bed. She lied across the foot of the bed and had her head against Michael’s feet.

Jeremy shifted and lied down next to Michael, making sure not to touch. He did, however, reach over with his socked foot (he had toed off his shoes a moment earlier) to stroke Ellie once. “Good girl.” It wasn’t enough to distract her, Jeremy knew what was and wasn’t allowed, he just wanted to make sure she knew that she had done well with looking after Michael.

Ellie let out a soft growl, but otherwise was still and silent. They all lied there as the lights dimmed.

Jeremy was ready to shut his eyes, but the feeling of Michael’s fingers brushing against his kept him awake. He looked over and saw Michael barely holding onto his hand, his eyes shut with his glasses still on. Compared to fifteen minutes ago, he looked like he was on Cloud Nine.

Jeremy wanted to close his hand and hold Michael’s hand properly, but he knew that would be too much too soon. Instead he smiled softly. “Love you too, Mikey. M’glad you’re feeling better.” He might have mumbled, and slurred a little from exhaustion, but judging by the small quirk of his lip, Michael understood.


	6. What a Wonderful Winter at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, we have winter break for our boys. It’ll be a nice break for them and it’ll be a pleasant one, don’t worry. We have some forming traditions and some new ones created together. :3
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! It’s Winter Break and the boys are both sticking around this year! That means the boys can get up to even more antics with no classes on, and Jeremy can teach some of his friends about his traditions for Hanukkah.
> 
> Enjoy!’

The rest of the term went well. Madame Pomfrey went away for the weekend and told Michael when she got back that his moms were lovely and informative people. She then watched every one of SQUIP’s classes for the next month, only not being there if a student needed her help. It was great to see SQUIP be uncomfortable and squirm.

Winter break was coming around, and Bob sent him a letter a week and a half before those who were leaving went home. It was also half a week before all stay-at-Hogwarts-over-break forms were due.

And his moms said they had to go visit Nana and Papa and take care of Nana over break, back in America. So he had to get a form quickly and fill that out.

Jeremy huffed as he read the letter from his dad, Pants grooming his hair sweetly. The owl was as dumb as ever, but he clearly loved Jeremy, and the feeling was mutual.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked as he looked Jeremy over, putting down his own letter. Bob stayed right by Michael’s side, though had some hooting banter with Ellie. She just loved to sniff and huff at him, watching his feathers poof out.

“Dad has been asked to go on a last minute trip by his boss at the ministry. So I’m stuck at Hogwarts for the holidays.” He pouted. “Dad and I were going to celebrate Hanukkah together this year for the first time since mum left.” Oh, Jeremy sounded really upset about that, and Michael couldn’t really blame him.

“My moms are heading to America to help my Nana and Papa, so I have to stay here too,” Michael told him before gently nudging Jeremy’s shoulder with his own. “We could celebrate Hanukkah here together since we’re both stuck here for break!”

“Yeah?” Jeremy’s eyes lit up and Michael felt a little niggling feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, and it was gone too quickly for him to think about it really, so he ignored it. He was just happy to see Jeremy so excited. “That would be awesome! I’ll have to ask the house elves if there is a menorah around for us to use. Or at least a candelabra with the right amount of candles on it,” he rambled. “And I can get dad to send over the recipes and stuff, and my dreidels! We can use chocolate coins like I do at home!” Jeremy was really excited. Pants nipped his nose affectionately before flying off. Jeremy giggled.

Michael grinned wide as he nodded. “Yeah, that would be great! I’d love to see how you do Hanukkah and learn and everything.” An idea hit him, and he quickly kissed Bob’s beak before he flew off after Pants. Michael leaned in close and whispered, “You could sleep in the dorm with me since I know Rupert and Henry are going home for break.”

Jeremy clapped joyously. “Yes! That’s gonna be awesome! Also since Hanukkah is about family and friends, it’s even better that we get to sleep in the same place.” He was whispering, but only just. His excitement was palpable. “I think Marshal is staying too. Chloe and Rich are heading home, but do you know about Dustin and Brooke?”

“I dunno about Dustin, but Brooke’s staying. I think she also celebrates Hanukkah, so this’ll be great for her,” Michael gasped out before drinking some of his water.

“I didn’t know she was Jewish too.” Jeremy sounded like he was in awe of that fact before he clapped again. “That’s so amazing! I’ll start filling out the forms as soon as we’re done with breakfast. I’m so excited.” Jeremy was swinging his legs under his chair.

“I need to fill them out too, so we can go do that together,” Michael said with a grin. “I know Ina and Mama said they sent a package of more food and stuff for Ellie for when they’re gone, and they’re gonna send more when they get back so Ellie’s good.” Last year, he brought back refills of things she needed on the train ride back, so this was good enough of a substitute.

“Perfect! We can’t have Ellie missing out on her important stuff, can we?” Jeremy cooed at Ellie where she was curled up at Michael’s feet. Her tail thumped happily and she shot him a sweet, doggy grin. “You’re gonna be part of the celebration too! I’ll make sure to have presents for you too!”

“She will love that. We always give her little gifts on Christmas,” Michael told Jeremy before reaching down and rubbing her side for a few seconds. “This is gonna be great.”

“Well Hanukkah means you get eight days of presents. My dad would make it so I got smaller ones to start with, ending with the special one at the end. When I was little, I would make mum and dad cards and little notes about how much I loved them, since I couldn't go shopping by myself.” Jeremy chuckled, his voice soft and nostalgic. It was nice to hear something good about his childhood. Michael knew it couldn’t be all bad, but there had certainly been some hard times, so hearing something sweet was certainly awesome.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Michael said around a laugh before eating some of the last bits of toast with lemon jam that Jeremy put on his plate. “Well maybe we could pretend to have Ellie do that. That would be cute.”

“That would be cute,” Jeremy agreed.

“What’s cute? Besides you two kids, anyways.” Dustin snickered from behind them, hand in hand with Marshal. The Slytherin rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Dustin’s cheek.

“We’re staying here for break and talking about cute things to do with Ellie,” Michael told them, looking back at the couple with a big grin.

“You’re staying over the break?” Marshal asked, eyes lighting up. “Well so am I. Dustin has to go home to visit his sisters, so I was worried I’d be all alone.” He chuckled a little. “If you can stand to spend time with an old man, that is.”

“We’re gonna be celebrating Hanukkah together!” Jeremy cried. Marshal blinked and smiled softly.

“I’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before. Can you teach me so I can join in?”

“Yeah! Jeremy’s teaching me about it too, and we’re celebrating it with Brooke too if she wants since she’s Jewish too,” Michael said before reaching over and poking Dustin’s stomach. “You better bring Marshal something good since you guys aren’t spending the holidays together or else.”

Dustin held his hands up in surrender. “As if I’d leave my boyfriend without a present.” He winked at Michael and wiggled his ring finger. Was he trying to tell Michael he was planning on getting the ring when he was away? That would be so cool and really sweet. “I’ve already planned everything I’m gonna get him, I love spoiling my snek.” Marshal chuckled.

“Dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

“Yes, you are.” Marshal pecked Dustin on the lips then leaned on his shoulder sweetly (not hard since Marshal was almost a full head shorter than Dustin).

Michael couldn’t help but smile at how cute they were. He was happy they had each other. They really deserved each other.

And if Dustin sent him an owl about the ring (hopefully) process over break, Michael wouldn’t tell a soul. He was good like that.

Break came faster than Jeremy expected. Forms were filled and care packages arrived and soon the school was almost empty. Only about fifty students remained. Most of the Slytherins left, except for about ten of the really nice ones. Jeremy was the only pureblood, which he wasn’t about to complain about.

Which was why, on the second evening of break, Jeremy invited Michael to stay in the Slytherin dorms. SQUIP was away, and none of the other students were going to report them. And Marshal would probably join them later on.

Michael had never been in the Slytherin dorms before, so he was very cautious and quiet as he walked down the hall with him. Ellie was by his side, and Michael was letting his big hoodie engulf him as he wore it and his Stitch (the Disney character) lounge pants. “Are you sure it’s alright?”

“If I’m able to go to Hufflepuff, you can come here. SQUIP is out, and the students who are around are all nice.” Jeremy shrugged. “Plus we can go look into the lake. It’s really pretty, especially since it’s frozen over.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and tugged him over to the sofas. He chose the biggest, plushest one by the special window that looked into the lake. There was no glass, just some enchantments to stop people or creatures or water falling through.

Michael hesitantly sat down, but once he felt how plush it was (presumably), he practically melted. Ellie lied down on the colder floor, seemingly loving it. “Mm, this is nice...”

“It’s my favorite one.” Jeremy grinned. “I sit here with Marshal when he’s giving me my sign language lessons. And the mermaids come over to help sometimes too.”

“You still haven’t taught me any British Sign Language,” Michael muttered out. Once Jeremy got settled beside him, Michael laid against him and got comfortable.

“Well I’m only really getting okay enough now.” Jeremy shrugged. “Also, I thought we could do some tonight since the mermaids usually come over when it’s cold. They like seeing the lights from the fireplace.” The grand fireplace was indeed crackling away merrily. It was amazing how much happier the common room was when there wasn’t the risk of SQUIP bursting in at any given moment.

Jeremy tried to remember what Marshal had taught him (he wasn’t so good at languages, but he was trying hard).

Michael looked up at him the whole time, his curious brown eyes sparkling in the fire’s light. It made Jeremy’s heart stop for a second, and he wasn’t sure why.

Feeling a little more confident for some reason, Jeremy focused. “Okay, so I’m gonna show you some basic things like hello and stuff, then the alphabet, okay?” Michael nodded excitedly.

Jeremy began running through the important signs. Michael made a face when he saw that Jeremy used two hands most of the time, looking confused. “What?”

“Why are you using two hands for the alphabet? In ASL, we only use one hand and it’s so much easier,” Michael muttered out as he stayed nestled close to Jeremy.

“Well this is the way Marshal taught me, and it’s the only way the mermaids understand.” Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno if there are other ways of doing it, but this is the way I do know.” He signed out ‘hello, my name is Jeremy.’ He was really proud of how easily he remembered it, and how smoothly he managed it. He only paused once! “I just introduced myself.”

“That’s similar to ASL with introducing yourself.” Michael thought for a second before Jeremy saw him sign something. A lot of it was different, though there were some similarities. “I just introduced myself, and I was given a name sign by my hard-of-hearing teacher.”

“You have a name sign? Can you teach it to me, please?”

Michael put his thumb under some of his fingers, three of them, and made a circle motion over his heart. It went a bit away from his heart and then back over it in the circle motion. “It’s an ‘m’ with the word ‘kind.’”

Jeremy mimicked the action, thinking. “Well in BSL kind is like this.” He made two thumbs from his shoulders to down in front of him. “But nice is like this.” He used his thumb to draw a sort of smile just below his chin. “So if we used that instead, your name sign in BSL would be this.” Jeremy made the letter ‘M’ (his three middle fingers on his other, open hand) and made the same motion as the word nice.

“That looks like you’re slitting your throat or threatening me,” Michael said in somewhat mock horror.

“Huh, I guess it does.” Jeremy had never really thought about it like that before. “I have a name sign the merpeople gave me.”

“Show it to me! Then I’ll see if I know how to sign it in ASL.”

Jeremy held out his open hand, with his fingers spread, so his thumb was touching his temple. He brought the hand around to the front of his forehead, signing the letter ‘J’ on it as he went. “It’s a combination of the letter J, and the sign-“ He did the same motion with his hand, but with his fist closed and only his thumb out. “-for clever.”

“Ooooh. I don’t know if I learned the word ‘clever.’ Or I probably forgot it and I can’t look it up here,” Michael murmured as he mimicked Jeremy’s name sign.

“The merpeople are funny. They all have strange names, which we can’t really understand since we can’t find a close match. So they use weird names, like Fish and Spoon and stuff. It’s as close as we can get to having a match, since we can’t even hear what their names are to teach them how to sign them out. Their alphabet is based on sound,” Jeremy explained, just like Marshal had back when Jeremy first started learning. “Fish is my favorite, she’s really nice and patient.”

“Oooh. I still can’t believe I’m meeting them only now, well hopefully I will be. I wonder how they’ll react to Ellie,” Michael thought out loud.

“I don’t think they’ve ever seen a dog before, so it’ll be special.” Jeremy grinned. “Apparently, before SQUIP became the head of the house, people from all of the houses would come down here with the Slytherins and talk to the merpeople, and then he made them stop a few years ago when he took over. People stopped learning sign language and then it just was sort of forgotten about.“ He sighed heavily. “SQUIP destroyed something that was helping the reputation of my house, and destroying some of the prejudice against us.”

“Well SQUIP sucks. I wish he didn’t teach here,” Michael grumbled out, and apparently that was all he had to say about that. Didn’t he want to say more, especially after what he did to him and Ellie near the start of the year?

“Isn’t he a bit worse than just sucky?” Jeremy asked curiously. “You’re being awfully... nice about him, all things considered.”

“I mean yeah, he’s really terrible, but I dunno. I definitely will be happy to never see him again, but I’m not gonna wanna wish death on him or something, y’know?” Michael said with a shrug as he grabbed the blanket from over the back of the sofa and tossing it over the two of them.

“I wouldn’t either, but I do wish someone would kick his butt and teach him to be a bit nicer.” Jeremy flopped back with a huff, before he spotted something approaching in the murky depths. “Mikey, I think the merpeople are coming!” He could just about make out three.

The merpeople in the lake weren’t like the pretty ones in Michael’s books, or the ones in Greece. They were Selkies, closer to Merrow in Ireland than the Sirens, which meant they could survive the cold. This colony had grey skin that was covered in fish scales, green hair that looked like kelp, and yellow eyes. They were a little scary, but also really cool. And Fish was friendly, so Jeremy could ignore that her teeth were all sharp like a sharks.

Michael looked over and gasped softly when he saw them approaching. “Oh my gosh, we get to meet them. Ellie, be good.” Her head popped up, and she was not lying on her side anymore.

She looked a little spooked by the approaching merpeople, but her tail was wagging cautiously so Jeremy wasn’t too worried.

He fumbled out his wand and tapped the edge of the sofa lightly in a special pattern. The edge of the enchanted water wall bulged inwards enough that the merpeople could swim closer. It would leave them about a meter and a half from the sofa. “Marshal taught me that one.”

Fish, Moon and Seaweed all came into the bubble, signing hello to Jeremy, using his name sign and everything. Jeremy greeted them all by name, saying what he was signing so Michael would know who was here.

Seaweed spotted Ellie and swam down to be at the same height. He asked Jeremy what she was.

“She is dog. Like cat but different.” Jeremy frowned as he tried to remember the signs, but Fish kept Seaweed calm as he worked through it. “Her name is Ellie.” He had to fingerspell her name, since she didn’t have a name sign from them.

Ellie watched curiously, and if she wasn’t on duty still, she would’ve likely barked softly. Instead, she bowed to Seaweed and Fish. Michael didn’t say a thing, he just watched on with awe as he waved. Even if he was comfy, he got off the couch to sit down next to Ellie and pet her, to reassure her and praise her for doing good.

Fish started signing as she looked over to Michael. Seaweed was still fascinated by Ellie and Moon, as usual, just watched. She was shy, but she liked visiting.

“She is saying: hello, my name is Fish. Who are you with the dog?” Jeremy translated. “Do you want me to walk you through the signs to respond or do you think you remember?”

“I think I remember...” Michael shakily but correctly signed, “Hello, my name is Michael.” He seemed to hesitate before looking at Jeremy with panicked eyes. “How do I tell them that I’m sorry that I know more ASL than BSL?”

Jeremy thought and started slowly signing some things. “This is: Sorry, but I am from another place. I don’t know much sign from here, only from home.” Michael copied Jeremy. Fish looked excited. “She’s asking where you are from. This is the sign for America. And this means ‘across the ocean.’” He sighed. “I’m not as refined as Marshal is, so it’s a little like caveman speak for me.”

“It’s OK, thank you so much for helping,” Michael said with a big grin before signing to Fish what Jeremy gave him. She looked absolutely thrilled as she signed back. “What’s she saying, Remy?”

“She’s asking you to teach her the word ‘fish’ in ASL.” Jeremy grinned.

“Oh! That’s easy.” Michael quickly mimicked a fish swimming in the water by moving his hand back and forth like a fish in front of him with one hand. He repeated the sign while Fish mimicked it before pointing at her.

Fish put her hand to her chin and lowered it to hold out in front of her. “That means thank you.” She looked like she was talking to the others for a moment.

Seaweed finally drew his attention away from Ellie and looked over to Michael. He asked for his name too. “Do you know Seaweed in ASL? Or something similar?”

Michael thought for a second before holding one hand facing forward and the other behind him. He mimicked wiggling his fingers like seaweed moving in the water. After doing it once more, he pointed over to Seaweed to assure that it was the sign for ‘seaweed.’

Seaweed clapped his hands and repeated the motion with a sort of awe. He was grinning brightly. Moon swam forwards and hesitantly asked for her name. It was rare for her to interact beyond a hello, so Jeremy was especially pleased.

He seemed to understand what she was asking for, and quickly made a ‘C’ with his thumb and index finger before he rested it against his forehead. Michael then curled it up and away from his forehead, above his head. The sign was done once more before he pointed over at Moon.

Moon coped the movement, then pointed to herself with a small smile. She then did the sign for Moon in BSL, outlining a crescent with her index finger and thumb. She pointed to herself again, looking at Michael expectantly. Jeremy was just happy to sit here and watch, he spoke to this group a lot and would surely speak to them more in the years to come.

Michael nodded in understanding, mimicking the sign with a look of understanding. The way Moon’s face lit up made Michael’s face light up. He even clapped when Moon switched between the two ways to sign her name.

Moon seemed to say something to Fish, who nodded. She pointed at Michael and finger spelled his name, then she made a strange sign. She held out her middle three fingers, touching her cheek by her mouth, and rotated it forward. She pointed at Michael again. “I think they just gave you a name sign,” Jeremy muttered in awe. Fish they did the letter M, then the sign for the word sweet, the same as her previous motion but with only her index finger. “It’s M and sweet together.”

Michael looked positively delighted and seem to happily pull at his fingers before he thanked them through sign. He did the name sign a few times as he bounced where he sat. Ellie looked up at Michael with a happy smile. “I have a name sign! I have one from the merfolk! Aaah!”

Jeremy giggled. He had been just as giddy when it happened to him, but it was nice to see it from the other side. His heart did the strange thump again when he looked at Michael’s bright grin, but he ignored it. He wasn’t ruining this perfect moment for anything.

Break was going great so far. Michael was heading to meet Jeremy in the Great Hall for lunch since he had to meet to talk with Marshal about something. He walked with Ellie by his side, humming a happy tune.

Yup, it was p-

Oh god. Jeremy was waiting by the hall and was cradling his knuckles. What happened?

Upon closer inspection, Michael saw that Jeremy was holding some ice on his knuckles. When he spotted Michael hurrying over, his eyes widened and he looked away, a dark blush on his cheeks. Michael recognised it as one of shame.

“Jeremy Heere, what the hell happened to you?” Michael asked as he made it to be by Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy flinched, but his expression indicated that he had been expecting this. “I punched someone,” he admitted after a moment.

“I assume it was for a good reason, but still,” Michael softly reprimanded before holding his hands out expectantly. “Explain what happened.”

“A sixth year Gryffindor was picking on a first year Ravenclaw, shoving him around and stuff. I told him to knock it off and let him go, but he pulled his wand on me. I sort of just reacted before I thought and the first year booked it. I don’t think I’m gonna get reported, though. Rich told me this guy is transphobic and is all about ‘honor.’ He would hate to admit that he lost to me to anyone.”

He hesitated then held out his hand for Michael to have a look over. The knuckles were bruised, that much was clear, but the joint around Jeremy’s thumb was a little swollen to, like he had it tucked into his fist when it made contact. Luckily, it seemed to just be bruised, but he could have dislocated it, even broken it, with how he must have punched.

“You held your hand wrong. You could’ve broken your hand,” Michael told him before showing him how to properly make a fist: with the thumb outside the fingers, pressed against the second bend closest to the tip. “You’re so lucky you didn’t break or dislocate anything and just got bruising and swelling.”

“I’ve never punched anyone before. Normally wizards just hex each other, fistfights aren’t a normal thing,” Jeremy defended weakly. “How do you know how to punch properly? You’re the least confrontational person I know!”

“I took karate for two years, up until we moved,” Michael informed him as he re-iced Jeremy’s hand. “I was a red belt, two away from a black belt in my dojo. I quit before I found out we were moving because the sparring in-gear was too much for me and I had to stop or I knew I’d have a meltdown one day.”

“Woah.” Jeremy sounded impressed. He hesitated, then sighed. “I’m not gonna pretend that this isn’t gonna happen again, I tend to act before I think. So could you teach me how to properly at least do some basic stuff so I don’t hurt myself properly when it does happen?”

Michael frowned before nodding. “After lunch. It’ll be one of my Hanukkah gifts to you,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeremy chuckled, brightening a little. “Speaking of, we have a menorah now! The house elves even set it up so the candles won’t run out until after they’re all lit, then they’ll burn normally. We are all set for tomorrow.”

“Ooo, yay! We need to tell Brooke about that too, she’s going to be so delighted!” He grinned before adding, “Also, this doesn’t dismiss the fact that you beat up someone. I’m still a little upset at you.”

Jeremy’s head bowed in shame and he looked a little like a kicked puppy. “At least I was defending someone this time and it wasn’t just that I got annoyed,” he tried. Before Michael could answer, a very short Ravenclaw boy darted over, handed Jeremy some flowers, kissed him on the cheek, and darted off before he could say anything.

Jeremy’s expression turned from pouty and remorseful to shocked, and he started blushing. Michael saw the flowers had a little card on them which read ‘You’re my Hero.’

“OK, I don’t think I’m mad anymore,” Michael said with a smile, even if the kiss Jeremy got made him feel weird for a second. Maybe it was because he was super hungry. “... Maybe a tiny smidge mad, but that’s it. I can’t be mad at someone’s hero.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was a small wheeze. He still looked shocked and his face was still bright red. Evidently, this was a big deal to him.

“Why don’t we go get the hero a nice, big lunch before said hero is taught how to fight properly?” Michael asked him, carefully resting a hand on his upper arm.

Jeremy’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded, still looking totally dazed. He held the flowers protectively to his chest, gently touching the petals on a particularly pretty two-toned tulip. When Michael sat down on the bench next to him, Jeremy leaned over and half flopped against him, still mute.

Michael didn’t want to ruin Jeremy’s stunned but happy moment. Instead of doing that, Michael got a plate of food for the both of them ready and let Ellie lie across both of their feet. Keeping an arm around Jeremy, Michael happily ate with the up-and-coming hero at Hogwarts that was his best friend.

Jeremy was buzzing. Everyone was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, exchanging the final gifts of Hanukkah. Well, they had done that. Almost every present was handed out, and Jeremy had received a few handmade cards he was going to treasure forever.

All that was left was the final present for Michael.

Jeremy had spent hours working on it with the help of Professor Flitwick, who was excited such a challenge. He really hoped Michael liked it, he planned it special.

Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the brightly colored box, the almost metallic cover twinkling in the firelight and under the flickering of the fully lit menorah. Jeremy’s heart warmed at the sight.

Brooke was finishing adjusting her new scarf around herself, humming at the cooling charm Michael put on it with Marshal’s help. Michael was beaming with pride. “Jere-bear, it’s your turn to give the last gift you have to Mikey, right?” If he hadn’t been looking at Brooke when she talked, he would’ve missed her subtle wink. Why was she winking?

Jeremy shook that thought off for now, he had a present to give. He held it out for Michael to take. They were sitting on the loveseat, as usual, but it was notably tighter than it had been at the start of this year. Jeremy didn’t mind. He liked being close to Michael.

Michael opened the box to reveal a patch Jeremy had gotten then enchanted himself. It was a conical flask, like the ones they used in potions, filled with a liquid and bubbles around it. “When you touch another patch on our hoodie, the patch will bubble and change color,” he explained, mumbling a little from nerves. “And you don’t have to sew it, just tap a wand on it when it’s in place and it’ll activate the permanent sticking charm.”

“Wait, what?” Michael sounded almost speechless as he looked over the patch. “You- I- Jeremy.” Jeremy managed to look over to see a rare sight: Michael tearing up. “This is so sweet and cool, oh my god. It’s a bit of me and also you ‘cause of the charms and I’m- you- oh my god.”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael and hugged him, a little flustered for some reason. Seeing Michael get so emotional over something Jeremy had done was... a lot. He didn’t know why, but it was.

The hug was quickly returned, Michael clinging on tight to him through the soft and oversized cardigan Michael gave him at the start. It was a nice blue with a darker green interior. “You’re so good, Remy, so good. I just- you- words!”

Words indeed. Jeremy was struggling to find words. Instead he just focused on clinging to Michael, nuzzling his face into Michael’s hair. “M’glad you like it.” He really was. He was beyond glad, he was ecstatic! But he was struggling to show just how happy he was for some reason.

“I don’t like it-“ What? “-I love it! Thank you so much for this. I just- ah! You gotta help me look for a good spot for it later before I stick it!” Michael was just so happy, his voice showed it. It made Jeremy feel even happier and a little prideful that he did so well with getting Michael a gift.

“Oh.” Marshal sounded like he just realised something, judging by his quiet outburst. Brooke just giggled and made a sound of confirmation. Jeremy was just confused.

Before he could ask what happened, Ellie dropped the new rope toy she had on Jeremy’s leg. It kept falling, so she kept trying to get it to stay. Michael laughed a little, pulling back as he grabbed the end of the rope toy and tugged at it. “You wanna play, huh? Do you?”

Jeremy giggled as Ellie growled and started tugging the rope. Her tail was wagging madly, and Michael was laughing too. Jeremy grabbed onto the rope too, making a show of tugging it along with Michael. “She’s too strong! We’re going to lose it!” he cried dramatically.

Ellie shook her head back and forth as she tugged, and Michael laughed as he was ‘barely able to hold on.’ “She’s using such an advanced technique! What can we do?!”

“Don’t give up! We have to stay strong!” Jeremy and Michael lurched forward a little as Ellie gave a stronger tug.

“I don’t know if I can hold on for much longer,” Michael playfully cried as Ellie was actually really trying to get the rope toy. Holy shit, she was strong.

Jeremy and Michael exchanged a look. At the same time, they released the rope and Ellie backed up, jumping around a little in victory. She shook the rope, growling and washing her tail. “We have been bested by the best doggo.” Jeremy nodded sagely.

Michael nodded in agreement. There was a pause filled with silence before they both burst out laughing. Well, at least until Ellie came back over and waved the toy over for them to play with. This time, Michael actually yanked it out of her mouth and tossed it across the room. She almost tripped as she booked it after the rope toy. “God, I love her.”

“Me too,” Jeremy agreed with a massive grin, flopping backwards into the loveseat. They were sitting there, giggling and happy, when there was a tapping on the window. Jeremy looked over to the high window and saw both Pants and Bob waiting outside. “It’s a little late for mail, isn’t it?” They both had packages dangling from their beaks.

“It is,” Brooke agreed, but she got up and somehow managed to walk up the steps of the Hufflepuff common room and maneuver her way to help let Bob and Pants in. Wow, she was really flexible. “Come in, birb friends.” And in they came.

They both perched in front of Jeremy, dropping the packages in his lap. “They’re both for me?” he asked incredulously. “I would have thought one would be for you, Michael.”

“He’s already got his Christmas presents though, maybe they’re Hanukkah presents?” Brooke suggested as she sat down.

Michael seemed to be trying to remember as he took out some snacks for the owls. “Maybe,” he muttered. “I don’t remember right now. Maybe I asked my moms a while ago about it?” As he offered that insight, he held his hands out and both Pants and Bob perched close and started to eat from his hands.

Jeremy opened up the package from his dad and found that there was a silver locket on a leather chain nestled among the tissue paper in the box. When he popped it open, he found a picture of him and his dad on one half, and a picture of him and Michael in the other. The one with him and Michael had them messing around, shoving each other playfully. They were both laughing. The picture of his dad had him hugging Jeremy tightly. “Take a look at this...” He was feeling all emotional from this present.

Michael looked over, barely managing to get past Pants’ crazy fluttering as he ate. “Oh my god. That’s so sweet. When did he even get the one of us?” he asked, apparently entranced with how it looped- right, muggle pictures were stand-still images.

“I guess it was when we met at the station. Look, that’s your hoodie with your first patches on it.”

“Oh, it is! Oh, I can see some of the station in the background,” Michael said as he pointed it out.

Jeremy nodded. “He must have been planning this for a while.” His dad might be a little... wary of going out, but it was clear he really cared about Jeremy. “Time for the second one, from your mums. I can’t believe they got me something.” Jeremy grinned with a bright blush on his cheeks.

“Jeremy, they adore you,” Michael said as he lifted the box to put in his lap. Some form of recognition passed over his face, but he said nothing as Jeremy started to open it.

Inside the box was a GameBoy Color with Pokémon Red and a few other games. “I remember now what we all worked together to get you.”

Jeremy reverently picked up the GameBoy, feeling tears start to build. After a moment of just... experiencing the feelings of joy and adoration he had, he set it down and placed the box on the floor, grabbing Michael in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He sniffled. It wasn’t something unique, like the present his dad gave him or the patch he made for Michael, but there was so much love and tonight put into it. Jeremy was honestly overwhelmed by it a little.

“You’re welcome,” Michael said around a laugh. “I promised you that I’d get you one, and now you have it! You don’t have to worry about charging it, just replacing the double-A batteries.”

“And it looks like your mums sorted that out too.” Jeremy giggled, pointing to the clear box of batteries at the bottom of the package.

"Ah, perfect!" Michael kept his hold on Jeremy, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder. "I really hope you like playing these games. A lot of these are ones I loved playing or grew out of, and some are ones I just thought you'd like."

Jeremy looked through the titles. He recognised a lot of them from when he visited Michael’s house last year. He was feeling really excited, eyes wide and happy. “Thanks Mikey!”

"Of course! I'll send my moms a letter later to let them know that you liked them," Michael said as he smiled up at Jeremy. "I also gotta tell them that I liked my gifts too."

Jeremy felt himself blush a little from getting this attention. He felt very spoiled. He nuzzled against Michael again and relaxed. Even if he wasn’t at home, this might well be one of the best Hanukkahs ever.

It didn't feel like the break would be over soon, but there were only a few days left until everyone else came back and that classes would resume. Michael wished it could last longer, but alas, the world was cruel. He couldn't just chill around and visit Hagrid and eat chocolate coins all day.

Michael had been upstairs, helping a Gryffindor first-year with some of the details on the Forgetfulness Potion, and he hated the long trek back down. He was on the seventh floor with Ellie, walking around and trying not to get too lost, so he could go back to the Hufflepuff common room and nap. After not doing school work for almost a month, revisiting that potion, even if it was simple, made him exhausted.

He hated to admit it, but he might have been a little lost, since he was sure he recognised that tapestry from at least two other attempts to find his way downstairs. Ballet dancing trolls were pretty memorable, after all.

He just wanted a place to nap, he’d take anywhere comfortable at this point!

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind did he see a worn looking door appear in the stone of the wall opposite the tapestry.

Normally, all instincts would tell someone to go away from the suddenly-appearing door. But this was Hogwarts. Surely, some randomly-appearing door wasn't a bad thing... right?

Well, Michael was taking the chance, and Ellie didn't seem to think it was a bad idea. Good enough for Michael. Over to the door he went, opening it with surprising ease.

Inside was basically heaven. A warm fire crackled to one side of the small room, making it warm but not too hot. There was a large area filled with blankets and pillows forming a perfect nest that was just big enough for Michael to curl up in with Ellie. The lights inside were dim, and by the nest there was a little shelf for Michael to put his glasses, books, and wand on.

Oh hell yes. Michael quickly put his things down on that shelf, undoing Ellie's leash as well. He barely even heard the door shut behind him as Michael said, "Break."

As soon as he said it, Ellie flopped over in the little nest. Michael grinned down at her as he felt the warm, cozy atmosphere begin to sink in. He walked over into the nest, and Ellie shifted with some gentle persuasion (of pushing her so he could get in a good position) so they could properly nestle close and curl up together.

Michael rested an arm over the pup, and he heard her start to softly snore already. Once he rested his head down against the perfect pillows, he found himself falling asleep as well.

Jeremy couldn’t help but pace outside the Great Hall. Michael was supposed to meet Jeremy there two hours after his tutoring thing, and he had never turned up. It was getting late, and Michael was never late. He had a thing about being punctual. He was so caught up in his worry that he didn’t notice Brooke approaching.

"Hey Jere-Bear, is everything alright? It, uh... it looks like you're going to lose it or something," Brooke said, and she hissed apologetically when Jeremy almost jumped out of his skin. "Sorry!"

Jeremy took a second to steady himself. “Hi Brooke. Michael was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. He never turned up and I’m worried,” he explained, fighting to keep his voice calm. He was honestly starting to panic a little, since SQUIP was back (that wasn’t helping him stay calm) and if he encountered Michael something bad could happen.

Brooke's expression quickly shifted to one of worry and concern. "That... doesn't sound like Mikey at all. Well, why don't we ask around and look around where he last was?"

“I’ve asked the Gryffindor who he was tutoring, she said he left on time. And everyone else I’ve seen had said they haven’t seen him.” Jeremy started pacing again. “I’m worried. What if something happened and I’m not there to help? What if he needs help? What if SQUIP’s done something?” He shivered. “I need to find him.”

"I'm sure SQUIP didn't do anything. Plus, Ellie's with him so he's fine at least, but we should go look for them both," Brooke said as she reached over, holding her hand out to Jeremy. "Let's start combing through the castle together."

Jeremy hated to admit that he was shaking a little. He still had about twenty minutes before his pills would start to kick in, so he needed to fight to stay calm for now.

He did nod though, reaching over and taking Brooke's hand after a moment of hesitation. Brooke intertwined their fingers and started walking with him, looking around and asking what places he looked. She seemed to have a better understanding of the castle, so she headed up to the higher floors.

"These are a lot more complex, and there are a lot of hiding spots. Michael might've stopped somewhere to nap or something," she offered. "He did say that he was really tired this morning and how he just wanted to keep sleeping."

Jeremy nodded. “He’s been getting nervous about classes starting again, since Professor Flitwick said we need to start practicing shrinking charms and Professor McGonagall said we’re starting water goblet transformations with real animals in two weeks.”

"He's probably napping somewhere then. And normally he has someone with him when he goes on the upper levels, so he probably got lost. We just need to find him."

Jeremy nodded shakily. They could find him, he’d be fine. Hogwarts was safe. Even if he knew that logically, his panic didn’t diminish.

For about ten minutes they searched until finally, Jeremy spotted the back of a familiar hoodie, heard the clicking of claws on the floor. Jeremy spotted a sleepy looking Michael and a relaxed looking Ellie just ahead of them.

“Michael!” Jeremy shot forward, letting go of Brooke’s hand as he rushed over to his friend. Michael turned and looked over at Jeremy blearily, like he had just woken up. Jeremy was by his side in a second, looking him over and rambling as he tried to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Remy," Michael said with drowsy smile. "What's going on? Sorry, I found this great place t'nap and sorta just, uh... napped with Ellie."

Jeremy held onto Michael’s cheeks, trying to calm the panic bubbling just under the surface. His pills still hadn’t kicked in yet and it was all too much.

“You’ve been missing for three hours, Michael. I’ve been so worried, you didn’t show up and no one knew where you were.” He sighed after a moment, a small tremor in his voice.

It seemed to take a few seconds for Michael to get that. He blinked in confusion before resting his hands on top of Jeremy's. "Wait, that long? I thought it was, like, a quick twenty minute nap," he muttered out around a yawn. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Oh god, and I missed lunch too. You probably thought I blew you off. I'm really sorry, Remy."

Jeremy’s brain was stuck. He might have been shaking a little. “I couldn’t find you and I got scared. SQUIP’s back and I thought maybe something happened. Or maybe that I had done something wrong. Or maybe that-“

“But you didn’t, Remy. None of that happened,” Michael assured him. “I napped and zonked out for a few hours. All my fault. I’m sorry.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. Everything was okay. Michael was okay.

“Jeremy, I never asked. Are you still waiting for your pills to kick in? You were supposed to take a dose not too long ago.” Brooke came over, not touching Jeremy (he was glad, it would have been too much) but standing near and being close. She looked worried. Jeremy nodded pathetically. “I think you got a drop between your doses and that’s why you freaked out so much,” she concluded.

Michael carefully held him close. Only Michael could do this, and he was so fine with him doing this. Michael was safe, he was alright. “Why don’t we go downstairs to the common room? I can stay with you.” Jeremy felt Michael’s head shift. “Brookie, do you think you could ask the house elves if you could bring our lunch to the common area please?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Even if he was still so much taller than Michael, Jeremy felt small. He felt small and safe being held by his best friend, who was okay and alright and wasn’t upset with him. He lightly grabbed onto Michael’s hoodie, burying his face against the plush material.

"Hey, it's alright," Michael assured him as Jeremy felt him run hands through his hair. "Do you think that you're alright to walk downstairs? I'm sure we can find one set of stairs in the grand staircase that'll let us go down to the first floor."

Jeremy nodded again, pulling back and lifting his glasses to scrub at his eyes. He might not have been crying but he was pretty close to it, if he was being honest.

“I’m sure the paintings will help us find the right one,” Brooke added softly. “We can get to the ground floor in no time.”

"Yeah, exactly." Jeremy felt Ellie press against his side then before they started walking towards the stairs. "It'll be fine, I promise. Thank you for coming to look for me, Jeremy."

Jeremy kept one arm pressed tightly against Michael’s, and the other hand rested on Ellie’s head. Her warmth and fur helped to relax him a bit, and Michael’s presence helped immensely. Even with his anxiety flaring up, Jeremy found a sort of contentment begin to wash over him (that might have been the pills) as they walked. Everyone was safe. That was what mattered.


	7. Jeremy is a Bit of a Dumbass but His Heart is in the Right Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, I'm quickly posting these. Been out and about a lot today. Coming back to your parents and then having to do so many chores in an old environment can be disorienting. Also having to update to a new phone and transferring everything over. @_@ Aaaaa. 
> 
> But our boys. Our lovely boys. There is some childish dumbassery afoot. Let us see how our boys handle it. ;3c
> 
> And now, a few words from the lovely Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! It is a known fact that Jeremy is a bit of a dumbass, but this chapter just helps to prove it. Not only does he actually take a moment to analyse his feelings, he also admits to some unhealthy habits... in an effort to help Rich. He’s a good bean really, he just needs a bit of help sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!'

“Mikey, are you _sure_ this is where you were napping? I’ve checked the map and it says there’s nothing in this corridor besides the ghastly tapestry,” Jeremy half chuckled, half whined. It was the weekend after break ended and Michael was finally able to take Jeremy on a search around the seventh floor to look for his mysterious perfect nap room (he wanted to use it again, preferably with Jeremy too since he was nice to cuddle).

"Yes, I'm sure," Michael said with a huff. "I walked around three times before I saw it." He looked over at a wall, and Jeremy was about to tell him that he might've just imagined it when holy shit, there was suddenly a door there? "There it is! It's a magic door."

“Merlin’s beard, you’re right...” Jeremy mumbled. “Well, go on then. Lead the way, nap-master.”

Michael grinned before walking over to the door. "Alright, welcome to the cuddle crib."

Before Jeremy could prod at Michael's ridiculous slang from the eighties, Michael opened the door. There inside resided the comfiest, coziest space. Sorry, Hufflepuff common room, but it was. There was a pillow and blanket nest big enough for Michael, Jeremy, _and_ Ellie, as well as a shelf to put their things. The lights were dim, and there was a fireplace going nearby.

"Ta-dah!"

“Woah. This place really _is_ nice,” Jeremy agreed softly. He had never felt a cozier area in his life. “You wanna have a nap? ‘Cause I’ll just play on my GameBoy since I’m not sleepy at the moment. I’ve almost beat the fourth gym.”

"I will definitely nap," Michael said as he walked in with Jeremy and Ellie. Jeremy heard the door softly shut behind them as Michael went over to the little shelf, putting his backpack down there. "I also have snacks so, if you want, you can soothe any unhealthy cravings."

Jeremy’s stomach complained loudly and he blushed. “That would be perfect, thanks Mikey.” Jeremy grinned, settling down in the pillow nest and pulling out his GameBoy. When he started it up, it didn’t glitch a little like it normally would from all the magic. “Huh, weird. It’s working normally, like there’s no magic around.”’

"Well, this is a magic room, so that's obviously untrue," Michael muttered out from behind him. When he came back around, he had a thing of Jaffa cakes and some crisps they both equally enjoyed. "Now, make room for me, you cretin, as well as my lovely, precious princess."

Jeremy shifted with a pout, complaining as he moved. “But I’m _comfortable_ ,” he whined. Then he remembered. “Oh, I’d better make sure I got my new batteries in... it’s kinda dark so I’ll need a little light.” Jeremy pulled out his wand. “ _Lumos_.” Not even a flicker. “What? I use that spell all the time! _Lumos_!” Nothing.

Michael let out a small 'huh' as he settled down, curling up across and against Jeremy. "Maybe this magic room blocks out other magic? Since it's so magical?" Ellie let out a huff before flopping on some of the blankets and pillows near the edge of the nest. "Exactly, Ellie."

“Maybe.” Jeremy nodded, holding out his arm for Michael to cuddle close and get comfy. “But you know what that means? We can get your consoles in here from home and we can play together! We can sort out a special delivery to get them all to Hogwarts and we can come in here to play them! That is, if this room actually _does_ block magic. We’d need to figure out power, but I’m sure we would rig up something.”

"Mm, yeah, we could figure it out," Michael muttered out as he nestled himself close, resting his head against Jeremy's chest. "Later though. Right now, 'm napping and you're gaming. Ellie'll do whatever." A huff. "Mm. Wise words, Ellie..."

“M’kay, Mikey.” Jeremy nodded, going back to playing. Within a few minutes, Jeremy’s cuddle buds were fast asleep. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute Michael looked.

Speaking of, Jeremy eventually put down his game to just think. He had been thinking a lot recently, since that first year had kissed him on the cheek (his name was Jack and he was really sweet. Jeremy gave him a Christmas card). The fact he had been a boy wasn’t an issue at all, in fact Jeremy thought he actually enjoyed the fact he was. Jeremy also knew that he found girls really attractive still, so he didn’t think he was gay.

He was trying to figure out if he was bisexual, like Rich.

He thought about some of the Quidditch players he'd see coming back from practice at times, both guys and girls. All of them were _really_ attractive.

... He _did_ have a few posters of guys _and_ girls that were, admittingly, attractive.

Some of the characters he saw on TV when he was at Michael's place were attractive too, and one of the guy librarians at the muggle library in London was also super att-

Yeah, he was totally bi.

With one hurdle out of the way, Jeremy began mentally tackling the next one: how to tell Michael. It should be easy. Jeremy was already certain Michael wouldn’t reject him. Not only was Michael super accepting of Rich, he just wasn’t the type of person to abandon someone based on a difference. Jeremy had one hundred percent confidence in Michael’s loyalty and no doubt he would accept Jeremy right away.

But he was still scared.

It wasn’t of rejection, since he felt totally sound in Michael’s friendship. No, he was scared about something else, and he didn’t even know what. Michael’s shifted in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Jeremy.

Jeremy’s heart thumped extra hard for just one beat.

Looking down at Michael, at how calm and peaceful he was, Jeremy realized that, even if he didn't know _what_ he was scared of, that he'd tell Michael anyway.

They were best friends. No matter what, they'd always be a team.

He did know he was going to put it off for a little while, though. He needed to tell Rich first, since he had promised that all matters of the heart were shared there first. Michael would tell him off if Jeremy didn’t go to Rich first and he knew.

Even as a second year, there were a lot of firsts for Michael. That included having a substitute in Potions. Now, he was no stranger to subs, but he was new to having a sub at Hogwarts. This could happen?

Apparently, SQUIP was away on business for the day. The sub was the last Potions professor. He had a weird name. Who the hell liked having the last name of 'Slughorn?'

“It’s not too weird for a wizard name,” Jeremy whispered to him. “My dad knew him, he was head of Slytherin back then. Slughorn loved my dad, and he sent a box of chocolates when mum and dad split.”

“Okay students, settle down, settle down.” The murmurs and whispers all faded into silence. “Now I know each and every one of you is surprised to see me in the place of your usual Professor, but he has some urgent business to attend to. So, instead of your usual lesson on Hair-Raising potions, I thought it might be fun to have a little competition, see how many of you show potential in potion making!” Professor Slughorn chuckled.

“The rules are simple. In this two hour period, you can make whatever potion you like! All the textbooks are available on the desk up here-“ He waved his wand and a stack of books floated out of the cupboard. “And all the ingredients you could possibly need are available if you ask. This is a single person exercise, but you’re welcome to talk and help each other out. The winner gets a prize or favor of their choosing, so long as it’s within my realm of authority to grant it.”

Michael's brain whirred at that. Oh, this could be _perfect_ with helping him get more time and resources to try to perfect the Memory Restoration Potion! He _had_ to win this.

"Ready? On your mark, get set... Go!"

Near instantly, Michael went up and got one of the fifth year books. He skimmed through, trying to find one he could easily make in the two-hour span... Ahah! The Calming Draught. Perfect.

He went over to the desk as some students were seeming to still try to figure out what potion to make. "Um, Professor Slughorn? Do you happen to have the ingredients for the Calming Draught?"

“I do, my boy.” The old professor chuckled, beginning to grab the boxes and bags. Lavender, crocodile heart, peppermint (ew). Yeah, it was looking like it was all there. “That’s quite the ambitious task you’ve given yourself. Tell me, what’s your name?”

"I'm Michael Mell," he introduced as he watched Slughorn bring over a box that held everything he needed in it. "Thank you so much, Professor."

“Well Mr. Mell, good luck to you, and to Mr. Heere.” He nodded to Jeremy, who was collecting his ingredients for the Wiggenweld potion they had learnt last year. It was the hardest first year potion and about the only one Jeremy could do with any real confidence.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell him that," he said, collecting the box and going over to sit by Jeremy. Yeah, another good bonus with SQUIP being gone was the lack of strict seating.

“Seems like the Professor likes you.” Jeremy chuckled, sticking his snake fangs into his mortar and beginning to crush them up. His technique was still a little off, but it was miles better than last year.

"Well, I asked him for the stuff for a Calming Draught," Michael explained as he got his stuff set up. Getting a whiff of the peppermint made him scrunch up his face, but otherwise, he set up his ingredients and started the cauldron up. He had to get the exact temperature right.

“That would do it.” Jeremy nodded, peering at his snake fangs and making a face before he started crushing them again. “He likes ambitious and talented people. Or at least, that's what my dad said.”

"Oh, that reminds me. He said 'good luck' to you," Michael said as he got to carefully dissecting the crocodile heart. Normally, anything like this grossed him out, but when he was doing anything potions-related, any squeamishness went away.

“Really?” Jeremy sounded surprised. “I mean, I’m a little surprised. Maybe he just knows about me because of my dad.”

"Maybe, but he also has to think well of you if he asked me to say that to you," Michael pointed out as he looked over the diagram in the book. "OK, I need some sections but not others..."

Jeremy just finished heating his snake fangs in the cauldron (it only needed ten seconds) when he looked over. “The vena cava is here.” He pointed to a section of the heart. “And the pulmonary artery is here. They’re the parts you need.” He settled down to watch. “I have half an hour while I wait for my potion to simmer.”

"You aren't supposed to help... but thank you," Michael said as he carefully took the scalpel and cut those sections out. He put them onto the tray Slughorn had provided before carefully disposing of the heart remains.

“He did say we could talk, though. I just was identifying the parts that I recognised.” Jeremy grinned innocently. “Maybe Slughorn knows about my wandless magic? I mean, that’s the only really notable thing he could know me for. He usually only likes people when they’re interesting for some reason.”

As he listened, Michael shrugged before going to work on plucking off all the leaves from the peppermint branch he was given, putting them into his own mortar. "Maybe he can just see how freaking amazing you are, regardless of your cool wandless magic abilities?"

Jeremy blushed. “I’m not that awesome,” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"I could go on and on and on and on and on-" Jeremy gently poked his side, and Michael finally stopped that bit. "- about how amazing and awesome you are, but whatever floats your boat, I guess."

Jeremy snorted. “You’re biased.” He quickly peered at his cauldron then decided he didn’t need to worry yet. Michael put the correct parts of the heart into his own cauldron with the peppermint and started stirring. It needed twelve stirs clockwise before being left to simmer at a low heat. Jeremy seemed fascinated.

Once he finished that, Michael took the lavender he had been given and started carefully plucking the petals off. That left the main base, which he put into the mortar and started to carefully grind. “This apparently needs to only be partially ground up...” Michael checked the plant every time he finished a quick grind, stopping after three times. “Alright. I wait half an hour, then slowly mix this in. I have to put in exactly twelve petals, one each at a time with a tiny bit of the ground-up bits of the stem and such in between. It starts and ends with the petal, so I need eleven even parts ground-up bits and twelve petals exactly...”

Jeremy checked his potion, then sighed. “I need to start chopping the Pungous Onions. They stink,” he grumbled, grabbing his things.

"Don't you have a nose plug or something?" Michael asked, reaching over to get his own to let Jeremy borrow.

“I do, but I can always smell them after.” Jeremy waved his nose plug before putting it on, grumbling under his breath.

"I mean, that's sort of the idea behind their huge scent," Michael pointed out as he watched Jeremy work now. "If the scent isn’t so pungent and doesn't linger, they aren't ripe or ready."

“I still don’t have to like it.”

"I never said you had to, you dingus."

Jeremy blinked, then chuckled softly. “Thanks, you weirdo.” His tone was sweet, really fond. _And_ he took Michael’s advice, curling his fingers as he chopped.

"You're welcome, you dingbat," Michael said back with a soft smile, being sure to watch the timer he set. It had to be _precise_.

Both Jeremy and Michael stayed focused on their potions for the rest of the two hours, working hard and chatting when they could. Jeremy managed to do his potion without too much assistance, and Michael was sure he managed his properly. It certainly looked how the book described.

Again, he wouldn't know until Professor Slughorn checked it over. He squirmed a little where he sat because he _really_ wanted to get time in the potions class to work on his own stuff.

Professor Slughorn took a few minutes to get around to Michael’s table. In fact, he was the last potion checked.

“Goodness gracious,” he murmured as he looked over the potion. “This looks perfect! Now, if only there was a way to test it...”

“I have anxiety, sir, and I’m waiting on a new delivery for my medication. I’d gladly volunteer to test his potion,” Jeremy piped up. Wait, what?

There were a few things about what Jeremy said that had Michael turn and frown. First, he was in between deliveries and had no medication right now? What? Also, he was going to volunteer, even if he had no idea if it worked or not? "But Remy-"

Jeremy looked over to him with an open, trusting look in his eyes. “I know you’ve done this right. I trust you and I’m more than happy and comfortable with this.” His expression said they would talk about the medication after class.

“Well, Mr. Heere, if you’re sure.” Professor Slughorn pulled out a vial and dipped it into Michael’s potion. Before Michael could protest, the vial was handed to Jeremy, who downed it in one.

Ellie pressed close to him as he felt so anxious and nervous. Granted, this was a safe environment and Professor Slughorn would be able to fix Jeremy if he messed up, but... "How do you feel?"

A blissful smile made its way over Jeremy’s face. “Really good. Calm and relaxed to the point I’m almost feeling floaty. Still very present but very, very good.”

“Marvellous!” the teacher cried. “It seems like your potion is even more effective than the standard recipe, Mell. Remarkable work, you’ve earned the prize easily.”

Wait, he made it more effective than the standard? How? "Oh, um, thank you, Professor Slughorn." He gave him a soft smile before taking the potion. "Well, at least I know that I can use this for when you're apparently between medication, Remy."

Jeremy blushed a little but didn’t lose the chill vibe he was giving out.

“Well, congratulations all of you for your wonderful potions. I’m very proud of all of you.” Professor Slughorn grinned. “Class dismissed. Mell, please wait here so we can discuss what it is you’re after.” Everyone packed up their things and left. Quite a few people came over to congratulate Michael and compliment his skills as they left the classroom.

Michael thanked them all, feeling his cheeks go a bit rosy with all of the praise. He couldn't just brush off the compliments like he normally would- this was a _big_ accomplishment.

Jeremy didn’t move, but that was to be expected. They didn’t have any more lessons for today, so they had planned to hang out after class.

“You’re staying, Heere?” Slughorn paused and chuckled at his unintentional joke, then nodded. “Very well. Mell, tell me, you have something in mind for your prize, I’m sure.”

Looking up at the older man, Michael quickly nodded as he played with his fingers. Not the bad kind of finger messing, but a healthier way to fidget and let out energy. "Uh, well, I've been trying to work on a potion... It's been hard to practice and stuff on my own, and it gets pricey and difficult when it's not in a proper setting, so I was, uh, if you could manage it so I could use the Potions classroom to practice my own potions? Also, uh, not when SQUIP- I mean, uh, the Professor's around 'cause he pretty much hates me." Honestly, he forgot SQUIP's actual title and last name... Whoops.

“Of course, of course.” Slughorn waved him off. “But- er, might I ask what potions you are trying to create? I may be able to offer some assistance being the potions master I’ve become.”

"Oh, I have a lot of it figured out by now, I just need to refine details to have it actually work. I'm trying to make a Memory Restoration Potion since we have a potion that can make you forget anything and something to enhance memories, but not an actual potion to restore memories. It's weird since we already have so many things to take things away but not to bring them back- ah, sorry, I rambled," Michael quickly apologized after explaining, reaching down to pet Ellie's head that rested in his lap.

“Well I’m exceedingly impressed with you, Michael. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to be kept up to date about your progress. I’d like to see this historic progression as it plays out, and I’d love to know your process for how you figured it out.” Slughorn chuckled again. “Don’t you worry, my boy, I’ll make sure you get the proper space and equipment you need, that’s a promise.”

"Thank you so much! I'll let you know about my progress and everything," Michael assured him as he bounced a bit where he sat. Ellie huffed at that, but he scratched below her head around her front of her neck and she relaxed.

“Of course, Michael. Now you and Jeremy go and get some lunch. He’ll be needing some food in him to help the potion wear off more smoothly.” Slughorn chuckled. The boys packed up their things and headed out of the classroom, Michael bouncing in excitement and Jeremy very mellow.

“Told you it would work.” He grinned lazily.

"Yeah, it did, and you still need to talk to me about your medicine," Michael said as he looked over at Jeremy with a soft pout. "Over lunch, but you need to. I'm glad I made this potion so you can use it until it gets here though."

“The shipment was delayed by a week, I promise I haven’t been taking extras without alerting Madame Pomfrey first,” Jeremy reassured him. “She said she would give me something if it got too much.”

Michael sighed but nodded. "Alright... Just let me know next time, yeah? I can whip up another batch of this stuff hopefully."

“This was your first try and you made it better than perfect.” Jeremy bumped their shoulders together. “You could do it again easy.”

Somehow, Slughorn was able to get Dumbledore to agree. Which meant a portion of Michael’s freetime was now dedicated to using the Potions classroom when it wasn’t occupied. SQUIP certainly wasn’t happy about it. Michael was though, so it balanced SQUIP’s piss-poor attitude out for Jeremy.

Right now, he was in there with Marshal watching over him. Michael asked to be alone during these sessions, so Jeremy respected that. That was why he was crashing with Brooke outside, near the lake on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. She was sitting there in her huge cardigan Michael got her that she loved to envelop herself in, even if she was in a tank top and shorts otherwise.

“Sooo,” Brooke said after a brief stint of silence, “Do you like him?”

Jeremy frowned and pushed up the sleeves of his own oversized cardigan. “Like who, Brooke?”

She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing (was it?). “You know who I’m talking about.” Jeremy and her stared at each other for a few seconds. “Y’know... Michael.”

“Well of course I like him, he’s my best friend.” Jeremy scrunched up his nose, confused as to what Brooke was on about. He tugged his cardigan closer around him.

Brooke groaned then before flopping back onto the grass behind them. Jeremy watched, his eyebrows now furrowed in confusion. “No, not like _that_ , you nitwit! I’ve seen the ways you look at him and I’ve heard plenty of times on how you gush about him. You like him as _more_ than a best friend.”

“... I still don’t get it.”

“You love Michael Mell!”

Jeremy squawked at that. “I do not!”

“You _so_ do! I’ve been watching carefully and there is no other explanation for some of the looks you give him!”

“I do not! They’re just best friend looks. He was my _first_ friend, it’s different to how most best friends are!” Jeremy protested. He couldn’t like Michael, even if he was bi! Rich liked Michael. That wouldn’t be fair if Jeremy also did (which he totally didn’t)!

“First friend doesn’t excuse or explain the looks. They are not just friendship or best friend looks!” Brooke insisted as she flailed her long sleeves at him, whapping him a few times. “It’s alright to admit it, this is a safe place. I won’t tell him, I promise!”

“How do _you_ know?” Jeremy was bright red but holding firm. He didn’t like Michael like that! He just didn’t! “I don’t like him like that, even if I am bi!”

Brooke’s eyes widened but before she could say anything, a voice chimed in.

“Wait, who’s bi?” Rich asked, plopping himself down near Jeremy.

“Jeremy is,” Brooke said. “Like, I sorta knew you weren’t straight, but oh my god, that was a weird way to hear that and for you to tell me.”

Jeremy really hadn’t intended for it to slip out like that. He wanted to tell Michael first (after Rich) before he made it known to the rest of his friends.

“Oh yeah, I know. He told me a few weeks ago now.” Rich shrugged, setting down his bag (why did it look so big? There were no classes today, it was Saturday).

Brooke seemed to think for a second before looking back at Jeremy. “Did you tell Michael yet?”

Jeremy’s blush got darker. “No?” he muttered after a moment. He had been waiting for the scariness to go away, but it hadn’t.

There was no harshness, just curiosity, as Brooke asked, “Why not?”

Jeremy shrugged. “It’s scary for some reason. I dunno, it’s just a lot.”

“Well, it makes sense. Even if he taught us all about this kinda stuff, you’re scared on how someone you really care about is gonna react,” Rich said with a shrug.

“... Yeah.” That wasn’t it, Jeremy had full confidence in his best friend. This was something different. He just couldn’t figure out what.

“Maybe it’s because you li-“

“I don’t like him like that!” Jeremy cried. “Besides, I _can’t_ like him.” He barely glanced at Rich from the corner of his eye. Rich liked Michael, which meant Jeremy couldn’t. He wanted his friend to have a chance and be happy.

Rich wasn’t dumb, which Jeremy hated right then. “Oh, do you actually like him? It’s fine if you like Michael,” he assured Jeremy with a smile.

“I don’t, though,” Jeremy protested, though it was a lot less forceful than before. “And why would it be okay if I did? Which I don’t!” He didn’t!

“I think, uh... that my crush is fading a bit. And I don’t think Michael will like me back, which is fine. I’d rather have him be my friend in the long run,” Rich explained with a small smile.

“Wait, really?” Jeremy asked in shock. Just a couple of months ago, Rich had the hardest heart eyes for Michael. Still, if he was happy... “Well so long as you’re happy, Richie, I’m happy too.”

Brooke let out a small gasp. “So _that’s_ why you’ve been so nervous around him recently. And it’s why Jeremy is protesting so hard, because he knew you like him.”

“I don’t like him!”

Rich laughed before patting Jeremy’s shoulder. “You’re still learning about yourself, it’s fine... Maybe you’ll realize your feelings in a few years ‘cause you two would be very cute together.”

Jeremy ducked his head, pouting and blushing a very dark red. “I don’t like him,” he mumbled once more.

“Sure you don’t.” Brooke patted his shoulder reassuringly, before bursting out laughing with Rich.

Finally, the night was upon them and Michael could finally sneak to the top of the astronomy tower with Jeremy (and Ellie, of course). They were going to stargaze since no one was up there that night and no one (hopefully) was going to stop them!

It was a few days before spring break when they would be going home for two weeks, so Michael was very glad that he had this chance with Jeremy before they left.

“Careful, that’s a trick step. Make sure Ellie steps over it or she’ll get stuck,” Jeremy whispered as he lead the way. They were using a back route Chloe had showed him which her brother used to use. Michael was glad for it, but he wished there were less tricks on the way up.

Michael carefully helped Ellie stand up, moving her paws and body so she’d know about the traps (hopefully) when they came back. She learned quick. “Got her over it,” Michael whispered up to Jeremy before continuing to follow.

“Awesome. Now this should put us on the flat section of roof...” Jeremy reached over to a wall and pushed on a stone spiral decoration. It sunk in and a small door swung open. As Jeremy had said, there was a fenced off flat area of the roof. The fence would stop anyone falling unless they actually tried to fall, and the stone was smooth. Two worn beanbags sat up there, one red, one blue. They looked comfy. “Ah, found it.”

“Oh my god, this is so cool,” Michael said with wide eyes as he looked around. “How the hell are there beanbags up here?”

“Jamie brought them up in his last year. He enchanted then to be weather resistant and to stay in this area,” Jeremy explained. Jamie was apparently _very_ good at what he did, because the beanbags didn’t show any damage, only wear and tear from being used normally. Jeremy and Jamie would probably get on very well. Michael should recommend to Chloe that Jeremy get another chance to get to know him.

“Well, I know which one you’re picking,” Michael said, and yup, Jeremy sat in the blue one. “Knew it.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Michael. Michael stuck his tongue back at Jeremy before sitting down in the red beanbag, Ellie lying across his lap.

“Well, even if your favorite color is green, red is pretty much your signature color. And blue is mine.” Jeremy flopped backwards. “Maybe our colors people associate with us is representative of what other house we might have ended up in. Like you’re really brave, and you’re strong when you need to be. You could totally pull off Gryffindor.”

“Mm, I guess, but I don’t think that I’d wanna be a Gryffindor though, no offense to Rich,” Michael admitted with a shrug and a shy smile. “I could see you as a Ravenclaw possibly, but you’re too much of a Slytherin.”

“Yeah. You know, I tried bargaining with the hat so I could be in Hufflepuff with you? It just said that by doing that, I pretty much proved I was a Slytherin.” He chuckled. “Honestly, as much as I hate how... narrow minded some of my house mates are, I really do like being Slytherin. It just fits.”

“Oh yeah, definitely fits,” Michael agreed with a smile as he looked over at Jeremy. “Plus, people say Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have the best and closest relationships out of any other possible house relationships.”

“Yeah, I heard that too. And well, look at Marshal and Dustin. Marshal told me he wants to spend the rest of his life with Dustin, and that he’s thinking of proposing eventually.”

Michael looked over at Jeremy then. “I have something to tell you. Promise not to tell, yeah?” Jeremy was good at keeping secrets, and he trusted Jeremy with his life.

After Jermey nodded, Michael smiled and told him, “Dustin already has a ring. He showed me it, and he’s proposing during graduation. Dumbledore and Sprout are the only adults a part of the whole grad process who know, but it’s happening.”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “Is it a nice ring? Has he planned everything out?” He gasped in excitement. “Is he doing it in front of the whole school?”

“Yes, yes, and yes. Dustin said Marshal loves extra things, so he’s doing the most extra thing he can think of,” Michael said as he grinned over at his best friend.

“Marshal loves the dramatics, so he’ll love how extra it’s gonna be.” Jeremy grinned, flopping back and looking up at the sky. “Think they’ll let us go to the wedding? I’m not sure, but if you consider how much time they voluntarily spend with us, it’s possible they actually like our company,” he joked in a stage whisper.

“Dustin already said I’m having a role in it. Don’t know what role yet, but I’m having _some_ role. Maybe you’ll be my Plus one if I’m feeling generous,” Michael joked with a shit-eating grin.

“How kind! I guess it’s possible _you_ like my company as well!”

“I just might.” After a second, Michael just giggled as he held Ellie a little closer.

Jeremy giggled as well, not looking over at Michael but looking peaceful and content nonetheless.

For a few minutes, they were all silent, just enjoying the other’s company. “Hey Mikey?” Jeremy began softly after a while. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“I’m really glad I met you too. You _are_ my favorite person too, no offense to my moms or anything.”

“You’re my favorite person too.” Jeremy sounded like he was contemplating something. “You help me be better than I was before. ‘Cause I was mean and rude and stuff, and I still am sometimes, but I _want_ to be better thanks to you.”

Michael wanted to argue that he was _never_ mean and rude, but this was obviously a moment for Jeremy. He wasn’t going to interrupt it. That much he could at least understand.

“I know what you’re thinking. Mikey. I am still mean and rude sometimes, you just don’t see it. I don’t exactly talk a lot outside our friends,” Jeremy admitted. How did he know that’s what Michael was thinking? “It was written on your face. Not literally, but basically.” He chuckled. “I dunno where I was really going with this. I guess I just wanna say thanks for being such an awesome friend.”

Jeremy’s words warmed his heart as he reached over to take Jeremy’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “I could say the same to you. You’ve always stuck up for me, helped me through hard times, helped me learn things. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend than you.”

Jeremy looked away from the stars at that point, looking down at their joined hands. He swallowed hard. “Hey Mikey? Would you be upset if I kept something personal from you for no other reason than I wasn’t ready?”

“Well, no. I would want you to tell me when you were ready,” Michael told him after taking in what Jeremy said. “You know yourself best. I trust you.”

“Okay, good.” Jeremy nodded looking back up to the sky as he squeezed Michael’s hand. “I- er, you remember that kid who I helped out over winter break? Jack?”

“Yeah, he was a cute, nice kid. He gave you that kiss on the cheek too.” Michael still didn’t know why thinking about that made his stomach feel a little weird.

“Yeah, well I did some thinking after that and I realised I actually kinda liked it. After doing some soul searching, I realised that I’m probably bi.”

Michael sat up properly then, looking over at Jeremy with a big grin. “You are? I’m so glad that you figured that out, that’s amazing! We need to celebrate! Oh, I’m so telling my moms and I’m coming back with pride merch for you.”

Jeremy shot Michael a small grin in return. He still looked a tiny bit nervous, but he relaxed massively. It was good to know that this had helped him, even if it was tricky sometimes.

Sensing that there had been some tension that melted away, Michael gently squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. Mama told me it was scary for her to come out as trans to Ina since they had been dating for a bit. She tried tears of joy when Ina’s first response after accepting her was asking how she could help her.”

“Yeah, I get that. Remember how _I_ reacted when you found out?”

“Yeah, you were so happy and even squealed and asked so many questions. You made Mama’s day.”

“I bet she loved having a child she could teach about all this stuff, since you just grew up with it.” Jeremy chuckled softly. Then he sighed, looking back up to the sky. “Sorry it took a while to tell you.”

“It’s alright, Remy. Everyone needs time,” Michael assured him. “I’m still trying to figure out who I am, but I’m not in a rush to figure myself out. I’m Michael and right now, that’s enough for me... but I know at least that I’m not straight.”

Jeremy blinked and Michael could have sworn there was a tiny hint of color in his cheeks. “Well... being Michael will _always_ be enough. And you don’t have to label yourself if you don’t want to. You’re just you,” he responded quietly after a moment.

That warmed Michael’s heart to hear. “I know I am, thanks. It’ll just be nice to help figure out what being me means. I’m not worried about knowing that right now, though. I have a lot of other pressing issues right now, like my potion and dealing with awkward relative meetings over break.”

“Oh, who are you seeing this time?” Jeremy asked, hissing a little in sympathy.

"It's an Easter family reunion in America with Mama's side of the family. _All_ of them. Where most of them still think Mama should be called 'Papa' instead and think Ellie was a waste of money," he grumbled. "I hate my aunts and uncles on Mama's side. Grannie and Grampie are nice though. They're the only good ones."

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever visit with you,” Jeremy grumbled. “Also, have you organised a wand permit? You need to have one when you go to America, even if you’re underaged since you have to keep your wand with you. Emergency protocol stuff.” He shrugged.

"I talked about it with Professor Sprout. She's helped me with it and I'm getting my permit tomorrow, I think. She said she's giving it to me," Michael said with a shrug of his own. "I have to keep it a secret though, since only Ina and Mama know about the magic stuff... Except Derek, who is also a wizard."

“Can you tell me about your friends from there? I haven’t heard much about them, and I’m really curious.”

“Well, Derek has been my neighbor for a long time. He said he had to go away to a private school sixth grade. Turns out he’s a wizard too. He’s really cool and he’s like a big brother/cool, older friend mash-up,” Michael said around a laugh. “He’s a nature nerd and I love him. I also had a newer friend named Brendon. He loves acting and is super cool. He loves retro games too and we played together all the time.”

“Awesome. Maybe I could meet Brendon one day when I get more... muggle know how. I can’t really blend in very well yet.” Jeremy chuckled. “As for Derek, well, Ilvermorny has an exchange program with Hogwarts. Maybe he could visit us sometime.”

"I think Derek mentioned that. He only found out about it too late, he's graduating this year. He said he'd come over to visit though, he wants to tour the world for different nature things," Michael said. "He wants to do it the summer before he starts working." The thought of Derek backpacking made Michael laugh. "Also, you'd love Brendon."

“Yeah? Why’s that? I mean, he sounds really cool, but how do you mean?”

"I dunno, it's just a feeling. I think he'd really get you into musicals. He got me all wrapped up in theater, and he got along well with my moms too." Michael thought for a second. "He's also very gay and very prideful of all his LGBT+ stuff about himself."

Jeremy thought about it. “Well good for him. He does sound pretty cool, especially since musicals are pretty awesome. Dad and I went to go see the Tales of Beadle the Bard the summer before I started at Hogwarts. It... it worked pretty well honestly.” He chuckled. “Maybe he could take a W.O.M.B.A.T. test and do something in our world too.”

Michael cocked his head to the side at that. "Saw what? And take a what test?"

“W.O.M.B.A.T,” Jeremy clarified. “Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test. It’s a test wizards can take when they get in trouble with the ministry to rejoin society, and muggles can take if they want to become part of the wizarding world. Normally it’s only used for marriage stuff but it can happen in other situations.”

He stretched out, getting even more comfy on his beanbag. “And the Tales of Beadle the Bard. It’s the bedtime stories I grew up with. Like, y’know, the Tale of Three Brothers, Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. Stuff like that.”

"Neeever heard of any of those stories," Michael simply said before getting comfy as well in his beanbag. "Also... Brendon might take that test. He'd _love_ to be a part of the wizarding world, I think. He'd probably be a Slytherin like you."

“Awesome.” Jeremy grinned. “Also I think I would like to meet him. And Derek. Maybe I’ll be able to come with you to America sometime.”

"Yeah, that would be totally cool! The jetlag might kill you for a day or two, but you'll love it!"

“My sleep is weird anyways, I’m sure I’ll cope.” Jeremy giggled. Then he paused. “I can’t believe our second year is already two thirds over. Soon it’s exams then we’re apart for another summer.” He grumbled a little at that. “If only there was a way for us to easily hang out over the summer.”

"Can't there be some kinda magical stuff that can help us?" Michael asked as he looked over at Jeremy.

“Not without... I dunno. I’ll start looking into it.”

"Thank you. I would, but I'm utterly useless with this stuff," Michael said with a small laugh.

“It’s cool. Dad still has lots of connections all over the Ministry, so he’ll know all the right people to talk to.” Jeremy looked rather proud, and he was fiddling with his locket fondly.

"That's good. Tell him I say 'hi' when you go back," he requested, and Michael just smiled when Jeremy nodded. "Thanks."

“He’ll be at the platform, though, so you two can catch up.” Jeremy grinned. “It’s about the only time my dad gets cleaned up and nice besides when he’s got a work trip or something.”

"What does your dad do anyway? Something with the Ministry, I'm guessing?"

“Oh, he’s an ex-Auror. He just does paperwork now, but he was a real field guy before he settled down with mum. One of the best, apparently.” Jeremy didn’t sound too excited about that fact. “I’ve never seen that side of him, though, so it’s kinda hard to believe.”

"Aren't Aurors like... wizard police?"

“Yeah. And like the army. Dad was pretty high ranking.”

"Oh wow. That's really cool," Michael said with a grin. "If I, uh, asked your dad about it, d'you think he'd talk about it?"

“Sure. He loves you and I’m sure he’d be happy to tell you.” Jeremy shrugged. “Your mums are... a teacher and a nurse, right? That’s like a healer.”

"Uh... sorta? Mama doesn't do what a doctor does, she more so helps the doctors, but she works just as hard as a doctor," Michael rambled a little.

“Huh. Fair enough.” Jeremy looked a little thoughtful. “I’ll have to ask them to both explain properly sometime.”

"Yeah, I know they'd love to explain it to you and your dad too, if he wanted to hear." Jeremy's warm agreement helped to ease the mood, and the two of them finally focused on the stars together like they meant to do since they first came up here.

The holidays were a drag. Jeremy got his essay for charms done on the first day, and he couldn’t even send an owl to Michael since he was in America. Poor Pants wouldn’t survive the trip, he was too stupid.

Rich and Brooke sent him letters though, and Chloe invited him to say for a few days (Jamie was actually really cool and nice now that Jeremy gave him a chance). Still, Jeremy missed Michael.

Which is why he was bouncing in place as he looked around the platform once again. It was the start of the year all over again, except Jeremy wasn’t _quite_ so Michael deprived.

Normally the Mells were early, so the fact that Jeremy hadn't seen Michael yet and the conductor told everyone they could start boarding worried Jeremy. Did something happen? Was Michael alright? What if-

Oh, he could hear Ellie's huffing that were beginning to sound a little pig-like. Jeremy looked in the direction he heard the piggy noises from and saw Michael standing at the platform with his moms, adjusting his backpack (which was slowly starting to be decorated with patches too).

Jeremy realised he finally had a chance to sneak up on Michael for once. Ellie noticed his attempts, but surprisingly she didn’t react besides her tail wagging. Maybe she wanted him to have this for once.

When Jeremy was right behind Michael, he grabbed him in a tight hug, making sure to hold him in a way that meant he could get away if he needed to.

“Hi.” Jeremy grinned.

Michael yelped at first, almost pulling away, but stopping when he realized who grabbed him. He turned around and whined, gently pushing Jeremy before bringing him into a big hug. "You're a huge asshole, Jeremy Heere." Michael buried his face into the crook of Jeremy's neck (Michael was tall enough to do that now after all this time). "... Hi."

“You did the same thing to me at the start of the year, dude.” Jeremy was grinning, feeling himself relax from being around Michael. “Also you’ve gotten taller. I hadn’t really noticed until we spent some time apart.”

"Yeah, but it's fine when it's _you_ and not _me_." Michael just nuzzled his face closer, his voice partially muffled when he added, "And good. I'll tower over you soon."

“If you’re taller than me before the start of third year, I’m disowning you.”

"Wh- rude! Don't disown me," Michael whined as he clung tighter to Jeremy, his voice still somewhat muffled. "Then who will I get to hang with and cuddle with?"

“Then don’t get taller than me too soon.” Jeremy chuckled. It was nice being wrapped around Michael like this. He always forgot how much he loved being so close to him.

"I can't help my body if it does that," his best friend pointed out with a big pout. "Don't punish me for my body's choices."

Jeremy gave Michael a squeeze. “I do what I want. But _fine_. Only because you’re my best friend.”

" _And_ your favorite person," Michael added. "Also, we should get going onto the train. I need train cuddles!"

“Let’s get going then.” Ellie sneezed. “Yes, you’ll get cuddles too, sweetheart.”

Michael made sure to wave at his dad, who was going to talk to Michael's moms. All three adults waved and laughed at them as they walked over to the train and inside. "Lead the way to the best compartment," Michael said, holding Jeremy's hand now as Ellie was pressed to Michael's side.

Jeremy thought for a second, then tugged Michael to the compartment they first met in. It legitimately was the best one, not too close to the toilets but not far from the locomotive. It meant they got the best views of the front of the train a good chunk of the time when going around the bends of the railway

It seemed that Michael recognized it instantly, grinning like mad at Jeremy before flopping down in one of the seats. "Is this the best for sentimental reasons or?"

Jeremy said nothing but his cheeks did light up in a slight blush. That was one of the main reasons he liked it. He sat down next to Michael and held his arms out.

Near instantly, Michael nestled up against him. He rested his head on Jeremy's chest, and they slowly lied back on the seat. Ah, how he missed this.

Still, Jeremy was a little shit and he couldn’t just _not_ tease Michael a little. “Comfy there, Mr ‘I’m-gonna-be-bigger-than-you?’ If you’re taller, you won’t be able to fit in my arms this easily.”

“I won’t fit this easily, but I still expect you to hold me. We already set up something, I will be devastated if we don’t keep it up once I’m taller,” Michael added with his own little shit tone. Oh damn, he was rubbing off on Michael.

“Damn, I’m corrupting you.” He laughed, nuzzling his cheek against Micheal’s hair. “I’ll keep cuddling you, don’t worry. But when you’re bigger, you better take some time to hold little ol’ me too. I have always been the hold _er_ , never the hold _ee_.”

“Yes, yes, I will let you experience being the holdee when I do desire, but most times, I will reign supreme of that title of holdee,” Michael said in return before letting out a soft sigh. “I... I really missed this. And needed it during break. But I have it and you now, so it’s all good.”

Jeremy felt his heart give an almighty _thump_ at that for some reason, and he was immensely grateful that Michael wasn’t leaning on the side of his heart. That would be... something. Probably not good.

“Yeah, you got me,” Jeremy agreed quietly, holding Michael a little tighter.

The next day, Michael was eager to sit and eat breakfast with all his friends. He knew the next bit of classes and studying would be a whirlwind of chaos, so at least breakfast and lunch would be a good way to catch up amidst the upcoming craziness.

Michael walked with Brooke and Ellie into the hall (she came with them for Ellie’s morning walk and breakfast). He saw Chloe there with Rich at the Hufflepuff table. Chloe looked over from talking with Rich, lighting up when she saw Brooke. Brooke lit up too, and booked it over. Huh. Guess he hadn’t been paying attention to how close they were getting.

Michael made his way past to sit across from Rich. “Hey Ri- woah, you look like ass. What’s wrong?”

Jeremy reached around and poked Rich’s cheek. “Too much buzzing in your brain after you finish work?” Rich nodded, looking a little surprised. In fact, everyone looked surprised at Jeremy’s analysis. Hell, even Michael was a little surprised. Jeremy was usually the most oblivious of the group.

It took Michael a second to figure out why Jeremy knew about this. “You know from experience, don’t you?”

Jeremy looked a little sheepish. “You haven’t seen me when I’m doing my Wandlore research.” He nodded. “It’s usually contained to about two or three weeks of the summer holidays.”

“Geez, Remy. You need to be more careful,” Michael muttered out with a pout.

“I can’t help it! It’s just so fascinating and I get sucked in by things like the quasi-sentience of completed wands and I just-“ Chloe reached over and smacked his shoulder lightly, which was enough to break Jeremy’s state. “Ah, well, anyways, I was a lot worse before. So having it contained to a few weeks is so much healthier.”

“But those are long, condensed periods and while they are helpful then, it’s not healthy,” Michael said with a pout.

“I mean I used to be like that all the time, so-“

“That’s good progress, but not good to stop at. It’s. Not. Healthy.”

Jeremy huffed and bit into his toast, grumbling to himself without any real heat.

“To be fair, Jeremy has been _so_ much healthier since he’s known you. So just give him time, he’ll probably sort himself out after a while.” Chloe grinned. Brooke looked positively mischievous, but she stayed silent, sipping on her pink grapefruit tonic water.

“I’m glad I have a positive impact on him, but he still needs to get better,” Michael said with a huff. He picked his own toast up and started to eat. “If I could visit you, Jeremy, I’d make sure you wouldn’t overdo yourself.”

“Easier said than done, my friend, but I’ll see what I can do.” Jeremy gestured with his toast before taking another bite.

“I believe in you,” Michael told him before resting against Jeremy. “Anyway, my point is for you to _not_ be a Jeremy, Rich.”

“Fair,” Jeremy agreed. “I’m an unhealthy ass.”

“You’re not an ass, Jere-bear, you’re a sweetie,” Brooke cooed.

“Shhhhh, don’t ruin my reputation.”

“He’s an ass when he wants to be,” Michael said with a smile, reaching up and gently booping Jeremy’s nose. “It’s alright that he is as long as he isn’t one all the time.”

Jeremy wiggled his nose, scrunching it up a little.

“I’m taking care of myself, I promise. I’m just struggling to sleep when I head to bed because I’m thinking about all the possible combinations and stuff that might work,” Rich admitted. “I’ll try to stop a bit earlier before bed, though, if you think it might help.”

“Yeah, it’ll help,” Michael told him. “Stop earlier, do other things, and then you’ll have an easier time sleeping since your mind won’t be running as rampant.”

“Okay, I’ll try that.” Rich nodded. “How’s your potion going, by the way?”

“It’s going great! Professor Slughorn’s contest helped me out so much. I think I’ll have it all finalized by third year, though I won’t be able to work on it during final studying...”

“Yeah, makes sense.” Rich nodded.

“You know, since Slughorn knows about it, you can get a faster track approval when it’s finished. He’s got loads of contacts who will send it through checks even faster.” Jeremy grinned.

“What’s this about Slughorn? He’s not coming back to make the Slug Club is he?” Chloe finally tuned in, turning from her conversation with Brooke.

“The Slug Club?” Michael asked with furrowed brows.

“Slughorn’s club where he basically collected all the people he thought was talented and stuff,” Brooke explained with a shrug. “But no, they’re talking, I think, about Michael winning his contest he had that day that he subbed.”

“Yeah, and how Slughorn can help get his potion approved when he finishes it.” Jeremy nodded. “I asked Dad, and he said Slughorn will help you out if he likes you in exchange for having the connections later.”

“Oh, he’s a connections person. Makes sense.” Michael shrugged. “This is gonna help people, so that’s what matters to me.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. He looked proud. “You’re gonna change the world, Mikey, you’re gonna make so many people’s lives better.” He grinned.

That made Michael’s stomach... flutter? He didn’t know why, so he just smiled back at Jeremy. “Thanks.”

Jeremy and Michael were sitting in the waiting room at Kings Cross, waiting for their parents and clinging to each other. Mama had sent Michael a letter the day before, letting him know that they would be late to the station thanks to car problems. Jeremy had instantly sent a letter to his own dad, asking if he could wait with Michael before coming home by himself. Mr Heere, surprisingly, had agreed.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon, Mikey. They did only say they’d be two hours late,” Jeremy reassured him, pressing his cheek against Michael’s temple. Michael was quickly gaining on him in height.

“I know they will,” Michael muttered as he gently squeezed Jeremy. “I’m just... I’m gonna miss you. I think more than last year since we spent all of the winter break together too. I’m gonna have bad Remy withdrawals!”

“Me too,” Jeremy agreed softly. Then he nodded. “You still have that list of things I need from you?” Jeremy had given Michael a weird list of questions for him to send back as soon as he could. They were things like his address, his moms’ full names, and the size of his fireplace of all things. It was odd, but Jeremy had assured him that it was very important.

“Yeah... I’ll get them filled out and sent to you as soon as possible,” Michael assured him. “You’re not gonna steal my wizard money with all this info, right?”

Jeremy cackled. “No way, dude. Besides, I would need to show the goblins your wand for me to even try doing that.”

“... You aren’t getting my wizard info so you can somehow steal my wizard wand, right?”

“What? No.” Jeremy made a face. “It wouldn’t really work for me anyways. Super loyal, remember?” He chuckled. “If I sort this out right, we can spend future summers together, but it’s gonna take a while to set up.”

Michael instantly pulled away to look at Jeremy. Ellie looked up for a second before flopping her head back down. “Wait, seriously?! Dude, why didn’t you say that sooner?!”

“I thought I did.” Jeremy frowned.

“You didn’t,” Michael informed him before poking Jeremy’s cheek. “I would _love_ to see you over the summer! Like, aaah!”

“It won’t be ready for this summer, there’s a _lot_ to do, and Dad is pulling some strings in the ministry to sort out the-“

“Michael! Honey, we’re here!” Mama called from the door.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll get to see you over the summer whenever.” Beaming, Michael stood, helping Jeremy up as well since they were still sort of pretzeled together. Ellie stood too, pressing back near Michael’s side. “Thanks, Jeremy.”

“No problem.” Jeremy was grinning just as widely, but his eyes were sad. He clearly didn’t want to go.

“Hey, you’re going to ask the nice librarian again how to work the email better. Also say hi to her for me and her baby,” Michael reminded him. “We also have post. It’s gonna be alright.”

“Yeah I know.” Jeremy sighed. “But I’m still gonna miss you so much.” He gave Michael a little squeeze before tugging him lightly towards the approaching parents. Just behind his moms, Michael spotted Jeremy’s dad. So he _had_ come after all.

Michael gently tugged Jeremy’s hand as he started to walk, pointing over to him. Mr. Heere blinked in surprise, seemingly noticing Michael’s pointing. Whoops.

Jeremy looked surprised too, eyes going wide. “Dad? You said you couldn’t make it.”

“As if I’d ever let you down like that again, Private.”


	8. Many Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, can't post many notes. Today has mainly been a relaxing day but still gotta do stuff, so quickly posting this! Sorry (but you'll see what unfolds as you read the chapter)!
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! This chapter... well people, namely Jeremy, figure out some stuff and something weird happens. Well, nether Michael nor Jeremy were really into divination anyway, so it’s probably for the best. Enjoy!'

It had been a long summer. The letters and emails, even if they were more frequent, felt like they weren’t enough. Michael really hoped Jeremy perfected whatever thing.

Michael went to visit Marshal and Dustin in their new apartment though. It was so nice! He stayed for a few days since Jeremy was out of town for a week with his dad at the same time. Still, he asked about wedding details (he didn’t get to see the proposal, but Dustin told him it was dramatic and perfect). Michael was told that, even if they were just barely starting to think on that, that he was secured ‘Best Man’ for Dustin, and Ellie would be the honorary ‘Best Girl.’ He was more than excited for sure.

The visit didn’t help him with how he missed Jeremy, so he was excited to be back on Platform 9 3/4. His moms couldn’t stay with him this year because of meetings, and they apologized all the way to the station up until he was dropped off. By this point, though, he was a pro at going to and from the Platform, so he made it there with ease... and he was still super early... Jeremy wasn’t anywhere in sight…

Or so he thought.

“Holy shit! You got tall!” Jeremy cried. Michael spun around to see Jeremy, almost at eye level with him (Jeremy was barely taller), grinning. He was noticeably curvier now, with his loose shirt and sweatpants not really hiding it too well, but Michael had something in his bag to help with that. He was just glad to be American sometimes.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you too. My summer was hell without you, how was yours?” Michael rolled his eyes with a big grin before digging in his backpack. Ellie distracted Jeremy by whining, tapping her paws in place, and nuzzling against him as he pulled out the gift. “Also, I got you a gift. Sorry it’s not stationary, but I think you’ll like this better.”

“You don’t have to keep getting me stuff, Michael.” Jeremy chuckled. “Also, _hi_ , Ellie girl. I’ve missed you too,” he cooed.

Ellie whimpered before Michael pressed the box into Jeremy’s hands. “Let’s go inside, I think they opened up the train a minute ago “

“They did. I just wanted to grab you before I headed in.” He hiked his backpack up further on his shoulders and followed Michael in, box clutched to his chest.

Even if he wanted to burst with excitement, Michael couldn’t ruin the surprise. He had to wait until they were in their compartment.

Because they were so early, they easily go their favourite compartment and settled in before most people had even arrived on the platform. Jeremy set the box on his lap, staring at it curiously.

At Michael’s excited prompting, he opened it and pulled the garment out. “It... looks like a weird bra? I do like the Hello Kitty designs on it, though,” he muttered, staring at the binder. “It’s definitely American from the labels... What is it?

“It’s a binder,” Michael explained. “Mama helped me find it. It basically helps to compress your boobs so you look flat, but you can’t wear it for long or it’ll hurt you. Basically, wear it when you’re out, and then take it off at home.” He looked in the box and pulled out a handwritten note. “Mama and Ina worked together to get these instructions for you on how to use it, how to slowly get started using it, and other important things.”

“It’ll... it’s gonna help me look more masculine?” Jeremy asked in awe, eyes wide and bright with wonder. “It’s- it’s so amazing. _Thank you_ , Mikey. Thank you so much.” Was he tearing up a little as he held the binder close to him? His voice _was_ cracking a lot as he spoke.

“Of course. If you need any help with anything, let me know or Chloe know since she’s in the same house,” Michael said with a smile. “I also thought you’d really like the Hello Kitty print.”

“I _do_.” Jeremy nodded enthusiastically before lifting his glasses and scrubbing at his eyes. He was grinning. “I really do. Thank you, Mikey.”

“I’m glad. I’m really glad,” Michael told him before offering his arms open for a hug.

Jeremy instantly dove into Michael’s embrace, burying himself into the crook of Michael’s neck. He didn’t often get to hold Jeremy, since he was so much smaller than him for so long. It was really nice.

Michael happily held him close, grinning as he rested his head against Jeremy’s. “I’m gonna also buy you whatever you want from the cart today, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

Jeremy seemed quite content to be held, sighing happily. “You’re spoiling me, Michael. I’m officially spoiled. You’re the best friend I could ever even dream of having, just because you’re so sweet and thoughtful and-“ He trailed off with a small sigh.

“You deserve it, Remy,” he told his best friend before lying back in the seat with him. “I missed you. I’m glad we’re back together.”

“Me too.” Jeremy nodded, effectively just nuzzling against Michael’s neck. “You’re my favorite person and I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more though, and Ellie missed you more than both of us,” Michael said, and Ellie let out a pig-esque noise (like a snort) in agreement.

Jeremy giggled. “... Think we’re big enough that she could fit on both our laps for a few minutes?”

“I think so. Do you wanna try?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s do it.”

With that, they spent the next few minutes getting Ellie up and into their laps. They managed to have her there until their legs started to go numb. Either way, it was a great start to the new year.

Jeremy spotted Michael making his way over to his table at dinner. He looked tired. More tired than he usually looked, anyways. Jeremy could see the bags under his eyes from halfway across the Great Hall.

Oh hell no, he wasn’t doing this to himself.

Jeremy stood up from his table and marched right over to the Hufflepuff table. It was the weekend, so no one called him out on it either.

Michael had already sat down when he looked up at Jeremy. He was getting a plate of food for himself, but he kept almost getting the wrong food. “Oh, hey Remy. How are ya?” Yeah, he was half-yawning while he was speaking too, and he almost gave himself pork. Michael _never_ ate pork!

Jeremy sat himself next to Michael, took his cutlery, and started serving Michael the food he _knew_ Michael liked. “I’m good. But you are working yourself way too hard. You’re so exhausted that you almost took some pea soup. As someone with way too much experience in that field, I’m here to tell you to stop.”

“... Way too much in the experience of pea soup?” Michael asked with a confused frown, grabbing his water cup. He looked over at his glass and drank some of it instead of accidentally missing it and spilling the water on himself (like Jeremy feared he would do).

“Too much experience in overworking myself,” Jeremy clarified with a frown. He gave Michael his cutlery back. “Eat.”

“The way you worded that made it sound like you were talking about pea soup,” Michael muttered out before looking down at his food. He did thank Jeremy before starting to eat.

From under the table, Jeremy swore that Ellie looked relieved and grateful.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Jeremy gave Michael a hard look. “You told me and Rich off for it, but you’re almost as bad.” He peered at Michael again. Not too tired that he was gonna get sick, but not far off. Yeah, Jeremy was staging an intervention. As soon as Michael was finished eating, Jeremy was dragging him back to the Hufflepuff dorms and sending him straight to bed, no ifs, ands, or buts.

“I _have_ been taking care of myself,” Michael insisted. “I’ve been eating, sleeping, doing my work, hygienic. I’ve been a productive member of society.” He then went to eat some more chicken, but he almost missed his mouth. “ _Very_ productive.”

“You’re almost falling asleep into your plate,” Jeremy deadpanned.

“What? No,” Michael argued as he pouted at Jeremy. “Look, I’m almost done with the potion. I just need to finalize a few things and then test it. I need to work hard during this last stretch.”

“Fine. From now on, I’m going with you for tests and refining,” Jeremy said simply.

“I don’t know if you can,” Michael said as he rubbed his eyes. “I was told only whoever was supervising me could be there... Well, Ellie too, but that’s it.”

“I’m coming with you and that’s final. I don’t care what it takes, I’m _not_ leaving you to do this yourself, you’re going to make yourself sick.” He would do whatever it would take to make sure he could look after Michael.

Jeremy watched as Michael sighed before eating some more of his dinner. “Alright, if you can convince them, then sure. But I’m _fine_.”

Jeremy kept a close eye on Michael. He tried to stab his roast potato three separate times before managing to get it. “Sure.” He wasn’t convinced.

“I _am_ ,” he insisted, somehow managing to eat the food Jeremy gave him in a decent time.

Brooke sat down with Chloe across from them with a grin. “Hey guys- _oh_.”

“What?” Chloe looked over at them. “Oh. You look like ass, and not in a good way, Mell.”

“Ugh.”

“I’m sending him to bed after he’s finished.” Jeremy nodded. “Don’t worry about it.”

“What? No,” Michael whined. “I still have to take care of Ellie and finish some last bit of homework tonight-“

“We’ll sort out Ellie,” Brooke cut him off. “I’ve been helping you for this whole time, she knows that I’ll take care of you.” Chloe nodded in agreement.

“And you can do the homework tomorrow. We’ll even help you if you need us to.”

“Michael, we’re all worried about you. Let us help.” Jeremy nudged Michael’s shoulder gently.

After a pause and a sigh, Michael looked up at Jeremy. “Alright, but... since it’s the weekend, do you think you could at least nap with me for a bit before you go? Like, after dinner, I mean.”

“I’ll stay the night if you like,” Jeremy offered.

“Yes please.”

“Good. You finished?” Jeremy asked. Michael nodded. “Okay, get Ellie to stay with the girls, let’s head to bed.” He held out his hand for Michael to take.

Michael bent down to Ellie first and pet her. “Brooke switch.” She seemed to understand, getting up and sitting by Brooke then. He handed over his backpack of Ellie’s stuff, along with her leash, to her before getting up and taking Jeremy’s hand. “Lead the way, Remy.”

Jeremy lead Michael down to the Hufflepuff dorms. He helped Michael get changed into his pajamas, and he stole a set to use as well. He tucked Michael up in his plush bed and settled down next to him. And if his heart beat a little faster when Michael pulled him over, limbs heavy with sleep, to cling to him, well it didn’t mean anything.

Michael was enjoying Care of Magical Creatures so far. They had only done some walks and talks, as well as see the Flobberworms. Some kids dropped and switched, but Michael liked the smaller class (which included Brooke and Chloe, as well as this Gryffindor girl that Rich was closer with named Christine... yeah, and it was mixed with all houses of kids who wanted to be there, similar to the flying lessons).

Jeremy seemed to be enjoying himself too. He always lit up whenever they headed over to the lessons out on the grounds.

“Hello boys, nice to see you around so early. And hello Miss Ellie, nice to see you too.” Hagrid grinned. Their lesson today was just after lunch, so they often came early. “You’re in for a real treat today. We’re heading into the forest for our lessons for the next few weeks.”

“Oooh, that’s really cool. What are we going to go see- wait, sorry, I meant who,” Michael corrected as he smiled up at Hagrid. He was honestly one of his favorite teachers (and one of his favorite people at this school in general, and he wasn’t sure he could survive without the Saturday meet-ups now).

“It’s a bunch of someones, actually. They’re hippogriffs, we have a small herd of tamed ones here at Hogwarts and they’re beautiful.”

“Wait... are they like- no, those are Sphinx... Uh, are they like- no, those are griffons... What about- no, those are gions,” Michael mumbled out in defeat. “What are their different parts, Hagrid?”

“They’re part horse, part eagle,” Hagrid explained gently, smiling softly at Michael. He was always so happy when someone made an effort or asked questions and he was never judgemental.

“Ooooh, that’s cool,” Michael almost gasped out. “We can see hippogriffs so soon though? I would think that’s year five or something. That’s amazing!”

“Fifth year covers things like bowtruckles, thestrals, and chimeras. They’re all so much more dangerous. Hippogriffs are fine so long as you’re respectful,” Hagrid explained. “I’ll be teaching everyone the proper etiquette today, and you’ll get to go spend some time with them. The next couple of weeks will be all about them, too, so you’ll have plenty of time to make friends.”

“Wait, our Bowies are more dangerous? How?” Michael asked, now very confused as he looked up at Hagrid. They were a delight and absolutely adored Jeremy!

“Well, if you even touch their tree in the wrong way, they’ll scratch your eyes out. Some might even follow you home and attack the nearby people too. We were fine since you were both so careful and respectful when you first met them.”

“So Ruben is actually like a tiny warrior. That’s so cool.” Jeremy grinned sort of proudly. “Also, hippogriffs sound awesome. I can’t wait to meet them, I bet they’re beautiful.”

Michael nodded in agreement before he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. “Yeah, I’m so excited! Are you excited, Ellie?” Ellie sneezed. She really did like this class the most since they walked around a bit and weren’t stuffed inside. Once last week, Michael let her take a quick break and she rolled around in the grass. It was great.

“She sounds mighty excited.” Hagrid chuckled. “Also, I think she’ll be fine with the hippogriffs, so long as we make sure she knows her manners first, so you can let her off the leash while we’re in the pen.”

“Oh, she knows her manners,” Michael assured him. “You’ve seen how polite she is and how she bowed to you during our first class since you were in the Professor position.”

“Yup. And that’s just why I think she’ll be fine.” Before Hagrid could clarify that point, other students started wandering over, including Brooke and Chloe, to the class area. The lesson would start in about five minutes, which meant Hagrid had to get himself prepared. He grinned and nodded to the two boys before heading off to the clothes line, which Michael just noticed was filled with dead ferrets. Must be food for the hippogriffs.

Brooke bounded over with a grin, and Chloe seemed to be letting her tug her around. “Hey guys! What did you guys talk with Hagrid about?”

“My brother told me this class would be cool. I want it to get cooler than _worms_. Eugh.”

“We’re moving on from the flobberworms now,” Jeremy assured her with a smirk. “We’ve got something much cooler lined up for the next couple of weeks.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Hippogriffs.”

“Wait, what?! We see them in third year?! Jamie said that those were fifth or sixth year for him but that they got retired, that little shit,” Chloe gasped as she crossed her arms.

“Hagrid must have reintroduced them.” Jeremy shrugged with a massive grin. “And they’re tamed enough that Ellie can run around with them.”’

“That’s so awesome. I wanna see them, I love birds and I love horses so I’ll bet I super love them!” Brooke cried, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yeah, I’m sure you will,” Michael agreed with a grin. “When we go to do work with them, I’ll put you before me.”

“Thanks Mikey!” Brooke chirped.

“Alright students, listen up!” Hagrid called. “You all follow me. We’re going into the forest today, so you all need to stick close.”

“Are we finished with the flobberworms?” Rich’s friend Christine asked with a pout.

“Yes we are Christine, but don’t worry. They’ve gone to good homes at the apothecary where their slime can be safely harvested.” Hagrid chuckled. “And I think you’ll like these next ones we’ve got lined up, they’re much more dramatic.” After some small murmurs, Hagrid started leading the class into the forest.

The class of about a dozen students overall followed along, quiet besides the curious chatter. Michael had to keep his excitement contained, and Ellie, even off-leash, helped him to do that.

Jeremy kept his hand in Michael’s and Michael kept squeezing it in his excitement. Jeremy just shot him a happy grin every now and again.

Eventually, they arrived at the edge of a wooden corral. Inside a good number of hippogriffs stood tied to a number of trees. They ranged from stormy grey to bronze and chestnut to only black. Their feathers were sleek and shiny, and their coats were smooth and beautiful. Even their talons were glossy and perfectly sharp.

Hagrid stopped and turned to the class. “Okay, who knows what these are?”

“Hippogriffs,” almost everyone said in unison. Christine was the only one who didn’t say anything, as she was gasping and flapping her hands as she took in the creatures before them.

“Well done, everyone!” Hagrid beamed. “Now this here is a tamed herd we have here at Hogwarts. Now, who can tell me what hippogriffs eat?”

“Grass?” someone asked. Hagrid shook his head.

“Large animals, with their claws?” Again, Hagrid shook his head.

Michael looked and pointed right at Hagrid’s pouch. “They at least eat dead ferrets,” he tried as Ellie took a few steps closer.

“That’s right! Five points to Hufflepuff. Hippogriffs eat small mammals, insects, and birds.” Hagrid grinned. “Which means we have no danger to us when we go talk to them.”

Brooke beamed at Michael, and he felt a surge of pride rush through him. “So they won’t eat us or try to bite us?”

“Nope! The only time they’d get upset is in self defence or if you offend them,” Hagrid explained. “They’re easily offended creatures, so be sure to be on your best behavior. Be as polite as possible.” He paused. “Can anyone guess what you need to do before you can approach a hippogriff?”

There was a round of murmurs but no one said anything. Besides him, Jeremy hummed in thought before gasping.

“You have to bow! That’s why you said Ellie will be fine, since she does that anyways.”

“Well done, Jeremy! Five points to Slytherin.”

“Should we let Ellie go first?” one kid joked before Michael nodded in agreement.

“I think she’ll be fine, really, though I don’t think we’re doing that today... are we?”

“Actually, we are. Jeremy, you go in first. Choose one and bow nice and low. When they bow back, you can go pet them. If they don’t... well we’ll cover that if it comes to that.” Jeremy stood a little straighter, then he nodded and started walking forward. Everyone whispered around him. He seemed so calm, especially considering how sharp those talons looked. Even Michael was a little nervous.

Still, he knew that Jeremy would be fine. He was a smart, tough guy who knew how to deal with others, even if he roughed up some asshole every now and then. He let his nerves settle as he smiled instead, watching as Ellie pressed right beside Michael, clearly eager and curious.

Jeremy entered the corral and approached a beautiful black hippogriff. It looked up at him suspiciously but Jeremy didn’t falter, he just stopped several paces back.

Jeremy pulled his heels together and straightened out his posture to something near perfect that Michael had never seen from him before. His hands closed into fists and his arms were pressed on the front and back of his waist. The position almost reminded Michael of a prince in a fairytale. Jeremy bowed low from his waist and waited.

Michael was a little stunned. It was easy to forget that Jeremy had been practically raised as nobility in the wizarding world with how dorky he was usually.

The hippogriff squawked curiously, then eventually bowed back at Jeremy.

“Well done! Ten points to Slytherin for such a brilliant approach. She’s invited you to go and pet her now. Just be careful to not say anything rude, it could be the last thing you do.” Hagrid tossed the hippogriff a ferret, which she gobbled down happily.

Some people gave small cheers, obviously not wanting to startle the hippogriffs. Michael could feel Brooke vibrating behind him, but also Christine. He blinked and looked back at the girls before focusing back on Jeremy.

Jeremy had stood up again and mostly relaxed. The hippogriff had apparently allowed him to approach, since he was stroking the feathers along her neck to the silky coat along her flank. He appeared to be murmuring something which she liked, since she shook out her feathers, her crest raising slightly in pride.

Michael kept that in mind, knowing he’d need to ask what Jeremy was saying. For now though, he watched Jeremy finish petting the hippogriff before he came over.

Jeremy looked downright giddy as he stepped back, and Hagrid tossed the hippogriff another ferret. She downed it in a few bites. Before Jeremy could say anything, though Hagrid was behind him. “Alright, seems like Opal has taken a liking to you. I’d say you’re good to ride her, now.”

Hagrid picked Jeremy up and plonked him on Opal’s back. She looked back at him before tossing her head back as Hagrid removed her halter. She took off running towards Michael and the other students, her large black wings extending and flapping majestically. She took off and Michael could hear Jeremy’s breathless laughter as they passed over him. They vanished out of sight, above the treeline, less than a second later.

“Is he going to be OK?!” one Ravenclaw almost screeched, a mix of thrill and horror in her voice.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be back in a moment. This whole herd have been trained to take riders, so they’re safe enough,” Hagrid promised.

The other Ravenclaw present asked, “Would they let a dog ride on their back?”

“Are you volunteering Ellie?” Michael asked, turning to face the girl.

“Madeline, don’t put a dog, especially Michael’s service dog, at risk because you’re curious,” Chloe chided with a frown.

“I wasn’t saying she _should_ ride, I was just wondering! Geez.” She sounded... French? No, it was a fake accent. Why was she using a fake accent?

Before the conversation could escalate (or Hagrid could get involved), there was the rush of leaves and Opal and Jeremy landed back in the corral. She ran a few steps as she touched down, flapping her wings, before coming to a complete stop next to Hagrid. He helped Jeremy off, who looked wild and windswept as he half stumbled over to Michael, a bright grin on his face.

“I’m guessing it was great?” Michael offered with a big grin of his own, and Ellie was happily sniffing Jeremy all over. She obviously was happy that Jeremy went first and took a flight.

Jeremy nodded, his legs still a little wobbly as he leaned on Michael. “It’s amazing. So different from a broom. God, I love it. Flying on her was genuinely amazing.” He sighed happily.

“Alright you lot, whoever else wants a go today come on up. Remember, we’ll be working with them for a few weeks, so there’s time to meet them later,” Hagrid called. A few students started walking into the corral, each approaching a hippogriff cautiously and bowing.

“I can only imagine.” Michael watched some of the kids go. Ellie was whimpering, obviously wanting to go over. “Think Ellie can befriend a hippogriff?”

“Easily. She knows her manners,” Jeremy cooed, reaching down and stroking Ellie.

“I’ll go with her then. It’s like she’s a kid going to a ride and I’m gonna be waiting in line with her,” Michael laughed out before he patted her head.

Jeremy whined before sighing and standing up properly. Then he spotted something because he actually jogged away from Michael. “Just a sec.”

He approached Christine, who was cringing away from a bronze hippogriff, clearly nervous. The hippogriff was getting agitated. Jeremy said something to Christine, then took her hand. They both bowed to the bronze hippogriff, who calmed down and bowed back. Jeremy walked with Christine close enough to stroke it.

For some reason, that made Michael’s stomach churn... He didn’t know why, but he went to wait in line, pointedly not looking at Christine and Jeremy. He’d have to figure all of that out later.

A few minutes later, when Michael was second from the front of the line, Jeremy came back over. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and he looked rather proud of himself. “Sorry about that, Hebe was just getting upset since Christine was nervous. I didn’t want her getting hurt.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Michael assured him, even if he still felt weird. He didn’t like this feeling. Right now, he felt gross and icky and ugh. He’d probably have to sit out for the rest of class if it kept up and for worse…

Jeremy instantly looked concerned and he took Michael’s hand again. “Hey, are you okay? You look a little sick.” The icky feeling faded a lot with that for some reason.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just might have eaten too fast or something, I dunno. I’m gonna sit out for the rest of class after doing this with Ellie to be sure,” he assured Remy with a smile.

“I’ll sit with you, then, since I’ve already had my turn.” Jeremy nodded, as if it was already decided. “Besides, I think I might need to calm down from my flight still.”

“Alright, that sounds good,” Michael said before reaching over and squeezing their now-intertwined hands.

Jeremy beamed at him as Brooke stepped back from another black hippogriff. This one seemed almost pointier than the others. Less eagle like and more... almost raven-like. Jeremy peered at the note on her halter, squinting to read it. “Her name is Darling,” he told Michael. “C’mon, we should all bow to be safe.” Jeremy dipped down straight into his formal bow, watching for when they could head over.

Ellie was already bowing, and Michael didn’t even think on how to do his bow, oh god. Well, he did his best to do his own kind of bow. As he did it, he thought about how silly and goofy he must have looked, but he was grinning sweetly the whole time. Surely he didn’t look like a moron to this majestic hippogriff... right?

The hippogriff bowed back immediately, and when she stood, she hopped eagerly from foot to foot. When Michael approached with Ellie and Jeremy on either side of him, Darling shot forwards to the end of her tether and started running her beak gently through his hair, nuzzling and sort of grooming him.

“I think she likes you.” Jeremy giggled. “Oh, she’s just beautiful. And so sweet too!”

“Yeah, for sure,” Michael agreed before slowly reaching up and petting the side of her neck. She seemed to adore that, so Michael didn’t stop. “Hey there, pretty lady. Hi. It’s nice to meet you. Thanks for the love.”

Darling kept grooming him and she snorted softly. She really seemed to like Michael, and Michael could easily say the feeling was mutual.

“Should we ask Hagrid if you can ride her? It’s very different from riding a broom and you might like it better,” Jeremy suggested. “Of course, if that’s okay with Darling.” She let out a gentle squawk.

“I mean, sure, that would be cool,” he said as he kept petting Darling. “Like you said, if she’s alright with it, then I’m alright with it too.”

Jeremy nodded and, after giving Darling a polite smile, he headed off to Hagrid. A few moments later, he came over, grinning brightly.

“You want to ride her?” he asked. “You’re quite lucky, Michael. She usually takes a long time to warm up to anyone.”

That was surprising. “Wait, really?” Michael asked as Darling was grooming his hair still, making lots of pleasant and pleased noises. “She just... started doing this right away. It even looked like she was bouncing after I finished bowing.”

“Well she obviously sees something special in you.” Hagrid grinned. “She’s quite the feisty one usually.” He grabbed Michael under his arms. “Ready. Hup.” He lifted Michael to settle just between Darling’s wing joints. “Now hold on. Just don’t tug too hard on her feathers, she won’t like that.”

Nodding in understanding, Michael reached up and carefully but securely held on. “I’m ready whenever you’re ready, Darling.”

Darling tossed her head, letting out a delighted squawk, and as soon as the tether was undone, she shot off.

The rush Michael felt was unprecedented yet exhilarating. He kept his hold on Darling as they soared through the air. Michael felt like he was on top of the world for the brief ride, and he was honestly lucky to not lose his glasses during that ride. It was wild yet somehow refined, and there was somehow a lingering trace of sophistication. Michael loved it more than any coaster he had been on before, and he had been to both Disney World and Universal Studios with his family when he was younger.

Eventually, Darling came back to land in the corral. She shot him a proud look over her shoulder. Hagrid came over and helped Michael down, tossing Darling a ferret. Michael’s legs were wobbly as he staggered over to Jeremy, who was grinning brightly.

“That was- I’m- _wow_ ,” was all Michael could get out before sitting down, letting Ellie lie across his lap.

Jeremy giggled and sat down too, wrapping his arms around Michael. “I take it you had fun.”

All he could do was nod before leaning into Jeremy’s hold. He was still a bit breathless, but in a good way. Darling seemed to be so happy, even as she was being reattached to her tether.

Jeremy chuckled. “Overwhelmed in a good way?” he asked gently. It sounded like he was smiling.

He managed a breathless, “Yeah,” before he leaned a bit more into Jeremy’s hold, letting his eyes shut.

Jeremy was not feeling happy at all. He really hated divination and he genuinely thought Professor Trelawney was a hack. She didn’t have an ounce of seer in here, especially after her so-called prophecy of him meeting his true love when he was a child. That hadn’t happened at all.

So he hated this class. And reading tea leaves really sucked. “It looks like a mess,” Jeremy grumbled as he peered into Michael’s cup. “I can’t see anything besides wonky blobs.”

“Well, you have to try making out shapes if you can,” Michael said as he pointed to the blobs. “Like see, that had some sharper edges.” It seemed like he was avoiding saying what it was because he didn’t know exactly what it was himself.

“Well what is it then, if you’re so smart?” Michael knew Jeremy always got grumpy for these lessons. He was dropping it as soon as he was allowed to and Michael had assured him that he didn’t hold his moods against him.

“Uh... I _think_ it’s a wheel with spokes?” he offered as he looked over his textbook. “Which means change is coming... I don’t know how long or how soon it’ll come, but change is coming...”

“Awesome. That’s _so_ useful. It’s not like the whole world is based around things changing constantly.” Yeah, He was aware he was being an ass. Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to care too much. He’d apologise later when his head _wasn’t_ buzzing with the incense that clouded the whole room. He hated it, it always messed with his mood.

When he saw Professor Trelawney walk over, Jeremy looked into the cup again, just so he wouldn’t get into trouble. “Okay so this one looks like an...” Jeremy looked into the book. “An acorn? Which means unexpected gold. And this one looks like... a bird.” He checked the book again. “A falcon,” he corrected, and Professor Trelawney nodded sympathetically as she walked past. “Which means a great enemy. There are some other things in there too, I guess...”

“There is also a key, I think?” Michael looked it over before looking at the book. “It’s all about caution... which probably you’re gonna say is something that you should always have when approaching things. That you should be wary when it applies,” Michael offered before Ellie sneezed a few times in a row. “Bless you, Ellie.”

“So my cup has change and caution and you have some deadly enemy. And lots of gold.” Weird. “Also this looks like a cross, which is suffering, and this is.... a heart? So... love.” With Professor Trelawney approaching again, Jeremy decided to string it all together in a row. Show off to the crackpot. “So that all means together... you’re going to get rich, but it’ll cause you to get a great enemy. From there, you are going to suffer for love thanks to that enemy. I can’t see if you come out on top, because there aren’t any more shapes, so that sucks I guess.” Maybe there was something to the incense after all; Jeremy’s head felt foggy.

Michael nodded, through frowned as he looked back at his own cup. “That... sounds like a mixed bag of a future if this is all true,” he muttered out.

“Lots happens.” The incense was getting a bit much, Jeremy’s head felt heavy. It was getting a bit hard to breathe and his thoughts felt sluggish in a not-fun way.

At that, Michael seemed to notice that something was off. “Hey, Professor, could I take Ellie and Jeremy out please?” Ellie sneezed a few more times. “I don’t think the incense is good for them.”

She looked over and gasped. “It seems like Mr. Heere is slipping too far into the beyond. Take him outside, quickly, before we lose him to the future.”

“Uh... alright,” Michael muttered out. “Come on, Remy, before we lose you to the future.” Jeremy let Michael help him up, ignoring Professor Trelawney’s bullshit that she was spouting about Ellie also seeming to be taking a trip if she didn’t leave as well. “And before we apparently lose Ellie too.”

Jeremy just made grabby hands in Michael’s direction. He wanted cuddles, but his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth to really say anything.

He seemed to understand because Jeremy was held onto by Michael. Ah, that was so good.

Jeremy couldn’t help but nuzzle closer to Michael. He loved being so close to Michael, he felt so safe being held like this. “Mikey, my head feels weird,” Jeremy slurred, nuzzling into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Today’s incense probably didn’t mix well with your meds or something,” Michael told him. “I might go back and get our bags so I can take us to Madame Pomfrey. Is it OK if I leave you for a minute or two and Ellie lies with you?”

Jeremy nodded. He just wanted to nap, so he’d let Michael deal with everything else. Michael was smart like that.

As Michael headed back inside, Jeremy let his eyes slip shut and he dozed, waiting for his knight in shining armor to rescue him again.

Michael was thankful that it was basically the end of the period anyway. Most of the kids were filing out, though there weren’t many to begin with. Hopefully, Jeremy would be able to take a different elective next year.

He went over to their seats, grabbing their bags before thinking to ask the Professor which incense she used. Then he’d be able to tell Madame Pomfrey and get the best information to help Jeremy.

Over to her little desk area he walked, giving a smile to her when she turned around. “Um, Professor? Which incense did you use today?”

Something was wrong. Professor Trelawney’s eyes were unfocused, and her breathing was harsh.

“Professor?” Michael asked hesitantly.

“ _Two children will grow up strong and proud._

_Connected not in body but by hearts and mind._

_One will be stolen, forcefully taken._

_Waiting in his heart for his true one to find._

_The other must battle to survive and stay kind._ ”

Professor Trelawney’s voice was deep and echoey and just plain _wrong_. It chilled Michael to his core.

Then she blinked and her eyes cleared. “Oh, hello, my boy. Have you managed to retrieve Mr. Heere and Miss Ellie from their visions?” she asked in her normal tones, apparently oblivious to her previous words.

“Uh, sort of? I was going to ask what incense you- you used before I took them to Madame Pom- Pomfrey,” he managed to get out. Michael couldn’t get what Professor Trelawney got out of his head though, and he definitely needed to see Madame Pomfrey himself if what was building was an attack of some kind.

“Ah, of course, of course. Here, take the box with you. And I do hope you feel better soon, dear. You have a long road ahead of you.”

"I- um- thanks?" Michael quickly took the box and hurried the hell out of there. Maybe he'd actually switch out of the class too with Jeremy.

Michael watched as Jeremy bounced around the common room, dressed in the cardigan Michael had gotten him and wearing his binder under his shirt. “This is gonna be so awesome! I can’t wait to go to Honeydukes and Zonko’s and everything! Ah!”

"I still don't know anything about this place," Michael muttered out as he stuffed his hands into his front hoodie pockets. "You gotta tell me more about Hogsmeade... That's what its called, right?"

“Yes! Didn’t you pay attention when we submitted our forms? It’s full of shops and a couple of taverns and there’s some cafes and stuff.” Jeremy bounced and clapped his hands. “I want to go to the sweet shop and the joke shop!”

"I guess I didn't pay attention." Ah well, he was still going. "I wanna get candy though. I miss having candy... They better not be weird magic candies though."

“There are some normal sweets, but most of them are magic ones.” Jeremy nodded. “I do know a few ones you’d like though, so stick with me and I’ll teach you.”

"Please, because I don't wanna be chewing on some chocolate and end up with a chocolate tongue or something."

Jeremy giggled. “Any effects are temporarily anyways.”

"Still! I want to enjoy my candy in peace," Michael grumbled out.

Jeremy giggled again. “They can be fun, but sure. I’ll make sure you can enjoy it without too much stress.” He jumped again and held out his hand. “Got your money? You all set?” he asked.

"Yes, I have my weird wizard money," Michael said before taking Jeremy's hand. "Also, will someone give Ellie something to drink while we're there if I ask, or do I have to use my water bottle water for her?"

Jeremy thought for a second. “I’ve heard the Three Broomsticks is good about stuff like that, so she should be okay. They give the cats water and stuff there.” He shrugged after a moment. “You’ll finally get to try butterbeer. Don’t know if you’d like it but at least you can say you’ve done it.” He sniggered.

"Well, what is it supposed to taste like?" Michael asked as he started to walk out of the Hufflepuff common room with Jeremy, Ellie hot on their heels.

“It’s pretty sweet. I think Dustin compared it to... cream soda? Something like that.”

Michael scrunched his nose up at that. Ew. "Well, I'll try some out of your glass or pitcher or whatever, but I hate cream soda."

Jeremy giggled again, leading a little as they headed up to the main courtyard. “Well I’m happy to share. If nothing else we can get you some ice tea from the cafe, I remember Marshal brought some back during his last visit last year.”

"Mm, I guess," Michael murmured as he swung their arms between each other. "Thanks."

“‘Course, Mikey. You’re my best friend, I want you to be happy and enjoying yourself.” Jeremy grinned. Was it Michael’s imagination or was Jeremy blushing a little?

"Still, thanks. Can't I thank my best friend for being a good best friend?" Michael teased, poking Jeremy's side with their held hands.

Jeremy’s cheeks turned darker, but that could be because of the cold air. The ice and snow that had settled on the grounds already was certainly more than enough to make anyone flush. Jeremy handed Michael his puffy green parka jacket, and he slipped on his own blue one.

After thanking Jeremy, Michael slipped on his own jacket. He made sure to tug Ellie's little hat on, though it was more for decoration than anything else. She either didn't care or loved it since she didn't try to take it off.

“Since McGonagall has our permission forms we can just head off whenever. We just walk down off the grounds or take the carriages,” Jeremy explained, taking Michael’s hand again and leading him out the main gate. “I’m thinking carriages since it’s so cold out and it’s easily a forty five minute walk.”

Michael nodded in agreement. While he liked the snow, there was no way in hell he was walking for close to an hour through it. "Then you have to show me the best spots and everything."

“Well I’ve never been, just heard about it.” Jeremy spotted a carriage and tugged Michael over to it. “I _do_ want to visit Zonko’s before anything else, though. I wanna see what they’ve got.”

"I just want candy," Michael reminded Jeremy as he walked with Jeremy to the carriage. "I know they don't have stationary here or I'd say that too. You're starting to rub off on me."

Jeremy giggled as he opened the door and helped Ellie in. “There’s a post office. And a quill shop, so they’ll have a little stationary.”

"They better have nice stationary. Also, if it's boring, I'm not getting any," Michael declared as he got in, watching Ellie flop down across the floor of the carriage. "Exactly, Ellie."

Jeremy giggled again. He looked like he was buzzing with energy and there was a certain brightness to his eyes. Michael didn’t recognise it but it was nice.

Once they all sat down, Michael enjoyed the ride to Hogsmeade. He looked out the window as they got closer to the town at Jeremy's insistence, and he couldn't help but gasp at everything he saw.

There were so many houses and shops, and they were mostly styled like really old fashioned British houses. Apparently most of them were.

They came to a stop just by the train station, about a five minute walk to the actual town. “Let’s get going!”

Michael nodded, getting up and out of the carriage. Ellie went out first, looking around at the snow before trying to eat some. Like always, she only ate some before dropping the rest to the side. “Oh my god, Ellie.”

“Such a silly baby,” Jeremy teased, hopping out behind Ellie and holding his hand out to help Michael down. He’d done this a lot, since Michael used to be so much smaller than him (they were easily the same height now, maybe Michael was a little taller), but this was the first time this year. “Let’s go to Zonko’s first, then to Honeydukes.”

“Alright,” He said with a grin, happily following Jeremy and holding his hand. Michael enjoyed following him, watching the joy on his face as they crunched and trekked their way through the snow.

Jeremy pointed out a warm looking shop near the start of the high street. From a distance, Michael could make out the reddish wood around the windows and the brightly colored interior. “That’s Zonko’s there! I wanna grab some Hiccough sweets and some sugar quills for sure, but I also wanna see what else they have.” Jeremy grinned.

"I get what the Hiccough sweets do, but what do the sugar quills do?" Michael asked as he walked a little faster so they could get there sooner. There was already a big line that was starting to form to enter.

“Sugar quills look like normal quills, and you can write with them too. And you can suck on them in lessons so it just looks like you’re thinking really hard,” Jeremy explained. That made sense, Michael had seen Jeremy suck on his quills a few times. “I like to use them sometimes when I’ve been up late studying and I need energy.” He giggled.

"Oooh. That's cool," Michael concluded with a big grin. "I'll definitely go in with you to see, but I don't know if I'll get anything. I don't have too much money to spend."

“If you want something, just let me know.” Jeremy nudged him gently.

"That's sweet. I'll be fine, but thank you," he assured Jeremy as he gently nudged him back.

“You sure? I really don’t mind, I wanna spoil you a little since you _always_ get me awesome stuff.”

"You spoil me by being with me, spending time with me, doing stuff with me," Michael told him. "I won't stop you if you _do_ get me something, but your company is spoiling me rotten already."

Jeremy’s eyes widened and his cheeks flared up in a blush that Michael was certain had nothing to do with the cold this time. He looked away sheepishly and giggled softly. “You’re so sappy, Mikey.”

"What? No, I'm just being honest," he insisted as he gently squeezed Jeremy's hand. "Remyyy."

“Still sappy.” Jeremy actually sounded a little breathless but he was smiling still so Michael wasn’t worried. Before he could say anything, though, they reached the store. Jeremy held the door open for him, waving his arm to gesture inside. “After you.”

He couldn't help but beam at Jeremy. "Thanks, Remy." Michael walked in, letting Ellie lead the way, and he was glad she stayed pressed to his side. There was a lot of buzzing and whizzing and noises. It wasn't too overwhelming, but it was a little much for a first impression.

Jeremy slipped inside after him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “We’ll be quick. See anything that catches your eye? I’ll help us get over there.”

Michael looked around and saw something that caught his eye. "I see quills. I think your sugar quills are over there," he muttered out, pointing across the way to them.

Jeremy looked over. “Yeah, those are the Sugar Quills.” He nodded, slowly managing move students aside. Apparently not fast enough, or he noticed how uncomfortable Michael was getting, since he pulled Michael closer and muttered a spell, making a sweeping motion with his hand. Instantly, they were encased in a clear bubble which gently pushed everyone away so the only people touching Michael was Jeremy and Ellie.

Oh, that was nice. Some of the people looked over in surprise, others just didn't care. "Thanks, Remy," Michael muttered out as he walked close to him and Ellie, following him across the store.

“You should have told me, we could have waited for now and gone in when it’s less busy.” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand again, a light blush on his cheeks still. “You don’t have to tough it out, I wanna help when I can.”

"Well I didn't think it would be this stimulating and busy, and not, like, people-wise, but noise wise," he explained to Remy as he walked closer, squeezing Jeremy's hand back as they made it to the Sugar Quills. "What flavors are there even for the quills?"

“There’s apple, blueberry, lemon, and orange.” He squinted at the labels before grabbing a pack of lemon and a pack of orange. “These should be good. I’ll just grab the Hiccough sweets and we can get out of here, yeah?”

Michael quickly nodded, and even saw the shelf that had the Hiccough sweets nearby. He tugged on Jeremy's hand, pulling him over to the area after saying, "Excuse me," to a few people.

The bubble Jeremy had cast held out luckily, so Michael remained totally protected from any unwanted touches. And after mentioning the volume levels, Michael heard Jeremy mutter something else and he found that the noise outside got notably quieter. “It’s just for inside our bubble, so it’s a bit easier for you,” he explained.

"Thanks, Remy," Michael said with a warm smile, looking over at the different packages of the sweets. "Who are you even planning on using these on?"

“Whoever.” Jeremy shrugged. “I used them to have an excuse to leave awkward family stuff when I was younger. Now I’ll just slip them into my dad’s tea or give them to someone who I don’t like. They only last ten minutes, but they’re pretty violent without actually hurting, which is a bonus.”

Nodding in understanding, Michael reached over and grab the bigger bag of sweets that Jeremy seemed to want. "As long as you don't use them on me or Ellie, I'm fine with you using them," Michael said. "Well, unless I ask for one, but I doubt I will."

Jeremy giggled. “Promise.” He nodded. “Want to wait outside while I pay?”

Again, he nodded, but this time in eager anticipation. After squeezing Jeremy's hand, Michael quickly made his way out with Ellie.

Once outside, Michael sat to the side with Ellie and out of people's way. He played fetch with Ellie and some snowballs he made. He couldn't help but laugh every time she ran over and looked for where the ball 'went.'

Michael continued on his game until he heard a familiar giggle behind him. Jeremy was watching Ellie dig at the snow in confusion, his eyes fond and happy. When he spotted Michael’s gaze, he grinned brightly and reached into his pocket. The packet of lemon sugar quills was held out for Michael to take.

“They’re the Deluxe versions, so they last longer.”

"I'm not even gonna use them for writing in class though," Michael said, but he smiled as he took the packet. He knew Jeremy wouldn't dare take them back.

“No, but they’re still nice to suck on when you’re thinking. They’ve got the right sort of weight in your hands.” Jeremy shrugged. “Also, you like lemon and stuff, and they had two citrus flavours. I couldn’t _not_ get you some.” He looked a little sheepish, almost nervous, but he was still smiling softly.

"Thank you, Remy." He put the packet into his backpack, smiling as he whistled for Ellie. "So, what's next?"

“Honeydukes, then over to the Three Broomsticks. And to Madame Puddifoot’s if you don’t like butterbeer to get you something else to drink. It’s a little... frilly, but I asked and it’s the only place that sells lemonade or anything in town.” Jeremy held his hand out, waiting for Michael to take it.

"You're so sweet." With a smile, Michael took Jeremy's hand and stood as Ellie ran over and pressed against Michael. She had lots of wet fur and some snow still around her snout.

Jeremy cooed and reached down with his free hand to help her brush it off her snout. She licked his hand in thanks as he pulled back. It was very rare for her to lick, and Jeremy knew that, since his eyes widened but grew infinitely softer as well. “I love you too, Ellie.” He beamed.

Ellie wiggled a bit as she walked with them to the sweets shop. Oh, there was at least less of a crowd here, probably since they came later than the initial crowd.

“So I’m after some Fizzing Whizzbees, some chocolate wands, some cauldron cakes, and two boxes of crystallized pineapple. One’s for my dad since these are his favorites.” Jeremy listed them off, peering around the shop. “Also whatever else catches my eye. I plan for this stash to last me until after the winter break.”

"I'm just going to need to look around a bit too while you get stuff," Michael muttered as he held onto Jeremy's hand. "What d'you think I'd like that's in here? Also, what are in cauldron cakes? You're gonna have to describe all of these to me."

“They’re like a sponge cake with a cream filling. They’re _really_ nice.” Jeremy grinned. “Be careful of the ones marked with a star on the price, they’re the magic ones. There’ll be a tag which will describe what each effect is, or it’ll direct you to where you can find the list. That’s what the sweetshop near my house does anyways.”

“Oooh. Well, I’m not getting any star ones then. Thanks, Remy.”

They went around for a bit, looking for sweets, and Michael got some non-magical chocolate wands, cauldron cakes, and some sherbet lemons. Apparently, the lemons were Dumbledore’s favorite. Good taste. He also got a chocolate frog for good measure (because he liked the trading cards).

Michael headed outside to wait for Jeremy, who appeared less than a minute later. His bag looked heavy with candies, and he had a packet out labelled as ‘Fizzing Wizzbees.’ They looked like pop rocks.

He smiled at Jeremy, his own bag he got already in his backpack. “Ready to head to Three Broomsticks?” Michael had looked for the place when he waited, and while he didn’t get much time to look for it, he already found it down the way.

Jeremy nodded and held out his hand again. He was smiling softly.

Michael happily took Jeremy’s hand, sure to intertwine their fingers and swing their arms to and fro as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

The inside of the pub was loud and warm in the best ways. There was a lot of laughter and happy chatter, and a great fire crackling merrily off to the side. Jeremy spotted a table and dragged Michael over to it before it got taken. “I’m gonna go order. Should I get you some water in case my drink is really bad and you need to get rid of the taste?” He chuckled.

“I- ... Yeah, actually,” Michael conceded with a small, hesitant smile. He sat down, putting his backpack in Jeremy’s reserved seat while Ellie flopped down to rest at Michael’s feet.

Jeremy grinned and headed over to the bar. The bartender grinned at him and chatted for a moment. After a quick exchange of coins, she handed Jeremy a small tankard of a frothy golden drink and a glass of water with a lemon wedge in it. He came back over and plonked the drinks down.

“Thank you, Remy,” Michael said with a smile as he looked over what he knew was the butterbeer. “You try it first. I don’t wanna drink it first, especially since you’ve been looking forward to this.”

Jeremy giggled as he sat down, taking a swig of the butterbeer. He had a frothy moustache left on his upper lip as he set the drink down.

“It’s... really sweet. I like it, but I don’t think you will too much.” He shrugged, offering the cup.

Michael just giggled at the temporary mustache before slowly taking the mug. It was warm, and he knew he wasn’t a fan of warm drinks... Still, he picked up the mug and took a sip of the butterbeer.

Somehow, he managed to drink it before washing his mouth out with water. It tasted warm and like butterscotch candy all melted and mixed with cream soda and it was _disgusting_.

Jeremy giggled again at Michael’s face. “Not a fan?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“That is disgusting,” Michael simply put it after he cleansed his mouth of the filth he just ingested. “Euck.”

“At least you’ve got a lemon there to clean out your mouth.” Jeremy giggled. “And you’ve got some sweets. You wanna try some Fizzing Wizbees? They’re like pop rocks.” He offered him the bag.

He looked over between the bag and Jeremy. “These aren’t magical ones... right?”

Jeremy grinned and said nothing.

“I hate this and you,” Michael said before reaching in and taking the candy out. He looked the candy and Jeremy over a few more times before he ate some of it.

It fizzed and popped pleasantly in his mouth, like normal pop rocks. Tasted about the same too. Michael didn’t even notice anything strange until he looked over to Jeremy and found himself a few inches above him. Jeremy looked mischievous as he drank some more butterbeer. Was Michael floating?

“Jeremyyy, I said I didn’t want the magic ones,” Michael whined. He looked to see that he was indeed floating a few inches, and Ellie was staring up in confusion and wonder up at him.

“It doesn’t last long, and it’s not dangerous or weird,” Jeremy simpered cutely.

“Still, I said I didn’t want magic ones. Jeremyyy.” He pouted from where he was, playfully crossing his arms over his chest. “You misused my trust. Meanie.”

As soon as the popping in his mouth stopped, Michael felt himself slowly drift back into his chair. “You’re not _actually_ upset, are you?” Jeremy asked after a moment.

“No, I’m not actually upset,” Michael assured him. “Just next time, tell me if it’s actually magical or not, yeah? I don’t wanna accidentally freak or anything.” He reached over once he was settled and held one of Jeremy’s hands in one of his own.

“Okay, I will.” Jeremy nodded. “How was it besides the shock of floating?’

“The candy was like standard pop rocks with a little more flavor,” he reviewed. “The floating was cool once I realized what was happening.”

Jeremy grinned proudly. “ _And_ you can’t taste the butterbeer anymore.”

He paused for a minute. "... Was that your way of getting me to forget the taste while also being a little shit?"

Jeremy finished off his drink. “Mayhaps.”

"God, you're an ass sometimes but I'm so lucky to have such a kind and sweet ass to be my best friend."

Jeremy grinned and blushed. “C’mon. Let’s go get you some lemonade.”

"Please, and something to actually eat. I thought we'd be eating here too," Michael said around a pout as he got up, taking Jeremy's hand this time and intertwining their fingers.

“The cafe has food from what I saw, but it looked kinda frilly. Let’s go eat.”


	9. Winter Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, I’ll be honest: I’ve been running around at home trying to do things (including study for an important test that cost a hefty price to take in mid January) so I do not remember exactly what happens in this chapter. Either way, I know good things happen for the boys, that they get some peace and revelations. 
> 
> So yeah, idk when I’ll be back in the proper swing of notes, but I’m not rushing or pushing myself. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> And now, a few words form Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! Guess what? It’s finally time for some gayness to happen! Jeremy is having a bi-sis and Michael is oblivious to it all. Everyone else isn’t though!
> 
> In addition to the gayness, we also have a few other fun points. Winter break brings more time with Hagrid, and Jeremy makes a new friend and gets himself a little guardian angel . Lots to enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and the amazing support you’ve been giving recently. Honestly, it’s been making my day and reading them during my breaks at work give me extra energy. Thank you all so much! 💜💜💜’

“Rich!” Jeremy cried as he skidded into the courtyard. Rich liked to sit out there after an intense study session. “Rich, I need your help! I’m having a bi-sis!”

Rich looked up at Jeremy with wide, now confused eyes as he was seemingly relaxing. Yikes, he looked exhausted, but Jeremy would cover that after he got help! "How can I h- wait... you're having a _what_?"

“A bi-crisis! We need to talk. _Now_!”

"Oh. Oh! Oh yeah, yeah, uh..." Rich scurried to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Talk where?"

“My dorm. No one else is there, they’re all heading to the station.”

Rich nodded. "They're heading there _super_ early... Weird," he muttered out. "I'm gonna have to go too, but I'm not leaving for another hour or two."

“They want the good seats.” Jeremy shrugged. “That’s a good portion of Slytherin purebloods for you.” He grabbed Rich’s hand and started tugging him inside and to the dungeons. “C’mon. I need _sooo_ much help”

"You can't be _that_ hopeless of a bisexual mess," Rich tried, but then just broke out laughing. "Nevermind, you probably are. Good thing you got good 'ol Richie here to help."

“This is so important and I’m such a mess and I have no idea what I’m gonna do, Rich.” They arrived outside his common room in record time. Knowing that the password was being changed after the holidays, Jeremy didn’t care if Rich heard it. The door swung open and Jeremy kept tugging Rich until they were up in Jeremy’s dorm room, perched on his bed.

Rich settled down on Jeremy's bed, looking up at him with raised brows. "Alright, why are you being such a bisexual mess right now and how can Papa Richie help you?"

“I like Michael. I think. And I mean I _really_ like Michael,” Jeremy stammered. “Also I’m older than you, your birthday is in March. Mine’s January.”

"Doesn't mean I'm not you da- Wait... You finally like Michael? _Finally_?"

“Fina-? You know what? Never mind. _Yes_ , I like Michael. I think.” Jeremy curled up on himself and fiddled with the edge of his binder, as he often did when he was nervous. “I like him and I don’t know what to do.”

Rich didn't tease him any further. Instead, he let out a soft hum and started speaking. "Well... how did you realize you felt this way about him? What changed?"

“When we were in Hogsmeade. He said something sappy about my company spoiling him and I just- I dunno. It just hit me,” Jeremy mumbled. “My chest went all fluttery and my brain just sort of... stopped. I can’t remember what I said, but I kept finding excuses to be close to him. And then we went to Madame Pudifoot’s and got some lunch, but my brain kept making it out to be a date.”

"Oh, you got it bad. Real bad." Well _thanks_ , that was a lot of help. "Well, uh... What do you think of him? Like, I know you said that your brain stopped and stuff, but what changed about how you view him?"

“He’s... amazing.” Jeremy sighed. “He’s so sweet and kind, and just so thoughtful, y’know? And he’s always going out of his way to help people, even if he doesn’t know them very well. And he’s...” Jeremy’s blush deepened to a dark maroon. “He’s really handsome? And cute. And I just love being near him because he’s so warm, not just physically but em-“

"Holy _shit_ Heere, you got hit with the love bug so bad. I think you got it even worse than I did when I crushed on Mell... You might actually love him."

“I- _what_?” Jeremy squeaked, looking up at Rich with wide eyes. “But I’m only fourteen!”

"Dude, no one talks about a simple crush like that, not at fourteen!" Rich pointed out. "Crushes are more if you think someone's cute more at face value and before you get to really know them. This is some actual deep love-like shit."

“What am I supposed to _do_ then? Michael doesn’t even know where he fits as a sexuality, he just knows he’s not straight! He could be aro, or just... not into people like me...” Born with the wrong parts. Jeremy knew that happened sometimes, where someone was gay but they didn’t like dating trans people because they had genitals the person wasn’t attracted to. That was fine, but it made Jeremy worry a lot.

"Well... I dunno, dude. It really sucks right now, but just... try to figure out exactly how you feel right now? Let Michael have time to figure himself out? It's not like you'd not be friends with Michael anymore just 'cause you couldn't date him, right?"

“Of course not!” Jeremy frowned. “He’s my best friend, I wouldn’t leave him over something like that. I want him to be happy, most of all.”

"Well... take the break to figure out what you feel, I guess. You're gonna have pure, unadulterated Michael time."

“Yeah... I guess. Thanks Rich.” Jeremy sighed, smiling over at his friend. “Just... one other thing. Are you alright? You’re looking even more tired than normal.”

Rich looked confused before letting out a small 'oh.' "I'm fine, just working hard on the last stretch of completing the extra credit thing for SQUIP, y'know?"

“Rich, you look like you’re about to pass out now that I’m looking at you properly.” Jeremy frowned. Rich had deep bags under his eyes and a sort of wildness to his look that only ever came if you were seriously overtired.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going home then, yeah?" Rich's home life was mediocre at best.

If that was an improvement, things were pretty damn terrible for him. “Yeah. Make sure you leave your extra credit stuff here, yeah? So you can actually get the rest you need instead of obsessing since there’s no lessons.” Jeremy poked Rich’s arm.

"He didn't want me bringing any of the stuff back home during break," Rich assured him before he stood up. "Thanks for trying to look out for me though, Heere."

“‘Course, mate, you’re one of my best friends too, y’know.”

"Thanks. You're one of my best friends too, Jeremy." He held his arms open, and they quickly hugged. "Now, I gotta get outta here and finish packing before heading to the platform myself. See you next year?"

Jeremy grinned and nodded. “See you next year. Have a great holiday.”

"Good, now go figure out what to do with your man so you two can end up snogging and canoodling." Jeremy squawked, and Rich laughed and ran out before he could catch the little asshole.

Well, as far as Michael knew, the potion was done! After working for almost two years, from concept to the finished product, the Memory Restoration Potion was done!... Except there was no real way to test to see if it was _actually_ done. Damnit.

After corking the vial he had of the finished potion (possibly), Michael groaned and rested his head against the potion work table he was at. He heard the jangle of Ellie’s collar by his feet, but Michael just grumbled and rubbed her side with his foot not jangled again and he knew she lied back down.

“You alright there, Mikey? You’re looking a little... disheartened,” Jeremy asked gently from the side of the room. He had been granted access by Dumbledore to Michael’s practice sessions on the condition that he studied. He was working on his potions assignment.

Michael kept his head in his now-crossed arms at the desk. “Well, it’s done, but I don’t even _know_ if it’s done. I don’t have someone to test it on, and I don’t wanna be inhumane and make someone test it. No one’s gonna wanna, and it’s not like I can have someone at St. Mungos test it if it isn’t approved and actually works...”

Jeremy frowned. “But from all your data and your theories, it _should_ work?” he asked.

“Yeah, it should. I’ve reviewed my theories with Madame Pomfrey and she said it was better than anything she saw the people at St. Mungos come up with, and that it was the most sound,” he added before burying his face into his arms.

Jeremy hummed and pulled out his wand. “In that case, I trust you. Let’s do this. I’m thinking... one hour?” He pointed his wand at his temple before Michael could say anything. “ _Obliviate!_ ”

A green light flashed from the end of Jeremy’s wand and something in his eyes seemed to change. He blinked harshly as he tried to adjust, almost dropping his wand as he staggered back a little. “Woah.”

Michael was on his feet in an instant, rushing over to Jeremy and standing by his side. What the hell had Jeremy just done? He felt like he should know, but he was too panicked. “Jeremy? What happened? Are you alright?” Ellie was pressed against Michael’s side in a near instant.

“I’m... not sure. I feel fine, just a little confused.” Jeremy frowned a little, looking around as he tried to figure _something_ out. “When did we get to the potions classroom? We’ve only just finished breakfast.” He looked down at his wand, still clutched in his hand. “Oh.” He looked back up at Michael, something clicking for him. “I did something stupid, didn’t I?”

Michael nodded, fiddling with his fingers on one hand as he realized now what Jeremy did. “You did something stupid for a good reason. Just stay here a sec.” Once over at the desk, Michael picked up the vile with his free hand, walking back over and handing it to Jeremy. “I finished this. You wanted to test it probably and didn’t tell me or I’d stop you. So, uh... if you want to, drink this, even if it’s untested...”

Jeremy twirled his wand and stuck it away. “Well, do you think it will work?” he asked, taking the vial.

“I mean, everything points to it working. All my theories and everything, but I have no concrete proof since no one has tested it yet. So-“

Jeremy downed the potion in a single shot, taking it all like Michael had described when explaining it the other day. “It tastes like orange juice.”

“It... it does?” Michael couldn’t help but take his notebook for everything involving the potion, turning to a fresh page and he started writing. “Tell me what you’re feeling and thinking and experiencing.”

“Well.” Jeremy paused as he thought. “I feel kinda tingly in my temples, like there’s sparks travelling around there. I’m not sure if that’s the memory charm or what, but it’s on both sides.” Another pause. “I removed... an hour and a half? I think I was supposed to only take an hour. It’s like... my memory is returning from the nearest point back I think. I remember saying I trust you then casting the charm.”

Michael kept writing all of this down, so interested as he helped Jeremy to sit down. “Alright, that’s interesting... So it’s starting at the most recent point if the memory loss, going to the most distant, I can only safely assume. And there’s no pain or discomfort or anything?”

“It’s kinda buzzy,” Jeremy replied after a moment. “Kinda like pins and needles. It’s not _uncomfortable_ , but it would be if it was any more intense. It’s not painful, though.”

As he wrote everything down, Michael reached down into his backpack and pulled out his water bottle. "Are you thirsty at all? Hungry? Anything feel off besides the pins and needles buzziness?"

“I _am_ thirsty, now that you mention it.” Jeremy nodded, accepting the water bottle and managing to down half of it. Okay, so it really _did_ make you thirsty. That was a side effect Michael had suspected.

Michael made sure to note and underline that before taking out his snack bag and offering that. "No hunger?"

Jeremy shook his head. “No, I still feel as normal as would at this sort of time.”

Nodding, Michael jotted that down before asking, "Nothing abnormal in how you feel compared to normal? No differing or off-kilter emotions or feelings or sensations?"

“No more than normal,” Jeremy joked. “But yeah, I feel totally normal. No mood swings or anything.”

"So... the only off thing is the abnormal thirst?" Michael felt like there should be more, though it would be a relief that the only side effect was thirst.

“As far as I can tell.” Jeremy shrugged. “Ah, _there’s_ when we arrived in the potions class! I think it’s all back. All one and a half hours restored over a... seven minute period?” He peered at the clock. “There about.”

Making sure to note that down, Michael felt his panic settle a little. "You need to let me know if you feel any different or anything for the rest of the day. Any of what you feel might be the cause of the potion," he explained, holding a bit tighter onto the notebook and pen to try to ground himself.

Jeremy nodded, then hesitantly held out his arms as an invitation for a hug.

“I’m sorry for being so reckless. I just knew you’d get stuck if I didn’t do _something_ , and you’ve worked way too hard to not finish it when you were so close.”

Michael dropped the pen and paper to hold Jeremy close. He buried his face into the crook of his neck before letting out a shaky sigh. "I'd rather you be safe than me finish this potion... but thank you, Jeremy."

“I trusted your skill. I had and have absolute faith in your abilities and I knew I would be fine.” Jeremy gave him a gentle squeeze. Michael’s heart pounded hard for a moment, but he couldn’t figure out why. Probably because of stress if he were honest.

"But- but what if it wasn't fine? I wouldn't be able to handle accidentally hurting you." He held on a little tighter to Jeremy, taking a shakier breath before burying his face closer into the crook of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy didn’t let go even a little. “And that’s why it was only an hour I removed, nothing vital. And as for the potion, well you have spoken to Madame Pomfrey about the possible side effects, and I saw them in your notebook when you showed me this morning. I knew that, at worst, we’d have to get some help with some nausea or some mood swings. That was something I was willing to risk.”

"But what if it was worse? What if it had only made it worse? It could've gone so bad, but you still did this."

“Because I trust you more than anything,” Jeremy murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through Michael’s hair. It was soothing and Michael felt himself begin to relax a little.

"I... why?"

Jeremy hesitated. “Because you’re one of the smartest people I know, and you’re more than talented at potions. And you’re kind and thoughtful and so generous that you wouldn’t even consider a potion even close to done without it being less than a ten percent chance of any of the side effects. You’re so gentle and sweet. And you’re my best friend.” It sounded like there was more Jeremy wanted to say, but Michael was getting overwhelmed with the compliments as it was. He didn’t think he could handle much more.

"God, you're so lucky that I adore you," Michael muttered as he dug his fingers into the back of Jeremy's cardigan. "We -we... After I calm down, we need to see Madame Pomfrey. I-I promised her I'd show her the potion once it was done."

“Sure thing, Mikey.” Jeremy’s voice was soft and sweet. It made Michael’s stomach do a weird sort of flippy thing.

He wasn’t sure why his mind was doing this, but he thought of something and couldn’t help but ask it. “After we do that, could we... could we go back to my dorm and just nap in my bed please?”

Michael thought Jeremy’s heartbeat got a little faster at that suggestion, but he could have imagined it. “Of course. Whatever you want, Michael.”

“Thank you, Remy.” He wasn’t sure why the confirmation made him feel so pleased and cozy. Michael wasn’t going to question it though. Instead, he just soaked in the feeling that helped him calm down quicker.

Jeremy was bouncing in place next to Michael as they waited for Hagrid to answer the door. Even though the official Christmas Day feast was that evening, Michael and Jeremy made a point to always have lunch with Hagrid on Christmas day. He always had gifts for them (and Jeremy and Michael always gave him presents too) and, after eating, he would take them around to see some of the creatures he was taking care of for class.

“I hope Hagrid likes the presents we got him this year!” Jeremy beamed. Michael knew he had gotten Hagrid an especially sturdy copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,’ and it was a signed copy too! Michael, on the other hand, had brought him some figurines of dragons for his mantlepiece. He knew Hagrid loved dragons.

“Of course he will,” Michael assured Jeremy with a warm smile. He had to pat Ellie’s head and scratch behind her ears a little since she was getting excited to see her buddy. She was making a lot of pig-like grunts. “And I’m sure Fang will be more than excited to see you too, precious princess.”

Jeremy grinned at Ellie, and looked like he was going to add something when the door suddenly opened. Fang shot out and pounced on Ellie, the two rolling off into the snow. The two were closer in size now, so Michael had no concerns. Ellie could easily hold her own.

“Hello you two.” Hagrid grinned as he stood in the door. “Come on in. Ellie and Fang can come through the side door.”

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Michael said with a grin as he walked in. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, watching the two black dogs rolling around and playing in the snow. He couldn’t help but snicker and grin as he let himself be led in by Hagrid and Jeremy.

Hagrid’s dining table was covered in food. A large roast turkey and a smaller roasted ham sat in the middle, surrounded by a number of other foods. Roast potatoes, brussels sprouts, gravy, and even some nice honey carrots were all set up for them. It wasn’t as grand as the feast for tonight (and Michael knew he and Jeremy wouldn’t eat too much anyways) but it was warm and made with a lot of love. Hagrid had practiced these dishes a lot so their little lunch at Christmas would always be great.

Michael took his usual seat, with Jeremy perched in the chair next to him.

“Alright, I’ve got some black current squash for Jeremy, and some lemonade for Michael.” Hagrid set the drinks out by them, looking very proud of himself.

Michael couldn’t help but beam as he thanked Hagrid. He tasted a sip and it was perfect- not too sweet, but not too tart, and it had the perfect tangy twist. “This is amazing as always, Hagrid,” he told the half giant as he set down his backpack, which had not only Ellie’s things, but Hagrid’s gifts as well. They even had a new toy for Fang.

“Thank you, Michael.” Hagrid settled in his own massive chair. “Now, I’ve heard from Madame Pomfrey that _someone_ has managed to complete their new potion. How do you feel about that?”

“I mean... it doesn’t feel like it happened,” Michael admitted as he put down his glass. “I don’t think it’s going to really hit me until way later, but even then, it just... it doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t feel like it’s all done. Like, I feel like I should have to get up tomorrow and do more work on it, but I don’t have to. It’s weird.”

“Well it’s been two years in development, that’s understandable.” Jeremy nudged Michael, smiling softly. He sounded like he was really proud. “At least you know it works. And now you can share it with people who need it just as soon as it gets approved.”

“You’ve done something great, Michael. And you, Jeremy-“ Jeremy ducked his head when Hagrid’s tone turned to a fond sort of stern. “Don’t think because I’m very proud that I don’t know how reckless you were. I heard all about how you used a memory charm on yourself to prove it worked.”

Jeremy had the decency to look sheepish. “Well, I trusted Michael’s theory and practice, and I knew the risks. It was worth it, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Nooo Jeremy, you shouldn’t do that,” Michael insisted as flailed his arm a little at Jeremy. “Just because I was right doesn’t mean that you should keep taking risks, even if you trust my stuff.”

“I’ll take risks all I want. They’re _calculated_ risks. I’m not a Gryffindor after all.” Jeremy’s smirk was cheeky.

“I don’t care if they’re calculated or not, I don’t want you to take them,” Michael said around a whine.

Jeremy blushed and pouted a little, looking away. “Trying to take away all my fun. If I don’t take calculated risks, how else can I take my nighttime flights around the castle?” His words sounded a little like he forced them out, like he was struggling to speak a little.

He tried to not focus on that, smiling as he offered, “Well, it depends on what you’re going to do, I guess. If you’re coming to see me, it’s fine. If you’re doing something real bad, don’t do it. Just think: what would Michael do?”

Jeremy muttered something like ‘I do that already sometimes’ but he did turn back and smile at Michael. Hagrid chuckled, like he realised something.

“Alright you two, are we doing presents before or after food?” he asked, his eyes twinkling merrily and with a certain understanding.

Michael wished he got it, but he was sure he’d eventually get it. “I don’t know, I’m fine with either or, really.” Jeremy nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, let’s do presents then eat.” Hagrid pulled two presents out from a cupboard near him. The third was set on the counter and it was suspiciously bendy and rope-like as it flopped down.

“Here you go, this one’s for you, Michael. And this one’s for Jeremy.”

Michael took the present and smiled, feeling a little weight to it. It felt like a box, so he went and unwrapped his gift first since the others seemed to be waiting for that.

Inside was a box, and when Michael undid the latches on it, he gasped. Inside was a new set of vials and such, but they were more than just vials. Each had a creature etched in, different creatures they had learned about. One resembled a group of Bowtruckles and another seemed to very much look like Darling.

“Oh my god, Hagrid. You didn’t- I’m just- _you_ -“ He put down the box and happily hugged Hagrid as tightly as he could.

Hagrid chuckled as he held Michael close. “Well, I thought you should have something special considering how talented you are.” Neither Michael nor Hagrid moved to let go, both content to just stay hugging for a bit longer.

Behind him, Michael heard Jeremy gasp. He glanced back and he saw Jeremy holding what looked like a lightly colored wooden menorah which had each candle holder carved to look like a different magical creature. “Th-this is aspen, like my wand. And the grade is just off from wand worthy. This must have-“ Jeremy sounded like he was tearing up. He set the menorah down and rushed over to join the hug. “ _Thank_ you, Hagrid.”

Michael made sure there was room for Jeremy in the hug, bringing him in close. “You’re really the best, Hagrid. Thank you so much.” Now, he felt his gift wasn’t enough for Hagrid, but he hoped that he really liked the figurines.

“You two deserve to be spoiled a little. You’re both such sweet boys and you don’t deserve half the trouble that happens to you.” Hagrid knew about the still constant strings of stupid bullies that they dealt with. In fact, Hagrid was usually the one to report them.

“Still, thank you so much Hagrid. These really mean a lot to us.” Jeremy sort of nuzzled closer to the hug, his voice still thick with emotion.

“It means the world, really.” Michael just grinned up at Hagrid, and once he could, he pulled out of the hug to go to his backpack and get the wrapped gifts. The paper was sent from his moms and they had penguins on it with a green background. “But now you deserve some spoiling, Hagrid!”

Jeremy pulled away and grabbed his present for Hagrid too. “Yeah! We both got you things.” Hagrid looked a little stunned, as he always did.

Michael handed over his present first. Hagrid was careful with it as he unwrapped it, eyes lighting up at the penguin paper.

He looked to be close to tears when he picked up the first dragon figurine. True, they weren’t magical or animated like some Michael had seen, but he worked really hard to make sure he found the most accurate ones. He even got Mr. Heere’s help with getting them from a good source. “These are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” Hagrid sounded in awe. “Thank you so much, Michael.

“I thought you’d really like them on your mantle place,” Michael offered with a small shrug and smile. “I’m just glad you like them.” Hagrid really did seem to like each and every one that he got for him.

He was carefully inspecting each of them, then placing them on the mantle piece. He adjusted them all to make sure they fit perfectly, and he handled each and every one of them with love and care. Eventually, he picked up Jeremy’s present and unwrapped it.

He looked over the book happily, eyes alight with recognition and understanding when he spotted the reinforced spine. “I... I wrote to Mr. Scamander and explained about how much you care about all the creatures you look after and he got this made special. He even signed it and annotated it for you so you’d get some extra care notes for some of them,” Jeremy offered shyly.

Michael remembered helping Jeremy write the perfect letter. He worked really hard on it.

Hagrid was seemingly very emotional again, as he brought Jeremy in for a hug and began blubbering out thanks. Michael took a step back so they could exchange their thanks. While they did that, he put Fang’s toy up on the counter so he could be given it later.

A moment later, Hagrid gently patted Jeremy on the back and let him go. “Thank you both so much. These might just be the best presents I’ve ever gotten.” He sniffled softly, still sounding very emotional. “Now, let's eat something. It’s all going to go cold otherwise, even if the plates are charmed.”

Before New Years Eve, Michael wanted to see the creatures again with Jeremy. Particularly, he wanted to see Darling. He didn’t know why he felt such a connection with her, but he did, and he knew Jeremy had one with the Bowtruckles. Michael was very happy to be able to see Darling from the pen, and she seemed to be just as happy.

She kept grooming him and nipping so gently at the top of his ears. Her beak, even if it was so sharp, never once hurt.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he stood there, gently running his fingers along her neck. “Hi there, Darling. You’re so sweet. Thank you so much.”

She let out a string of chirps and whistles, and nuzzled against the top of his head.

He grinned up at her, burying part of his face into the side of her neck before glancing over to the forest. Jeremy had been gone a little too long... Was he alright?

Just as he thought that, Jeremy popped into view just inside the forest. He appeared to be giggling and he was poking at his beanie. The soft, happy moment was strangely intimate and Michael felt his chest a little warm.

Michael waved Jeremy over, unable to help but smile himself as Jeremy just looked so... at peace and joyful. “Remy! Come and finally say hi to Darling!”

Jeremy looked over to Michael and waved happily. “Hey! And hello Darling, it’s lovely to see you again,” he called. He jogged closer and bowed at Darling. She cocked her head before bowing back. Then Jeremy came over and grinned.

“I sort of have an extra passenger with me at the moment.” It was then Michael spotted the little Bowtruckle perched in the flipped up side of Jeremy’s beanie. It looked like Ruben.

Michael gasped at the sudden appearance of Ruben before waving at him. “That explains why it took you so long, _oh_.” He couldn’t help but giggle, especially when Darling went back to grooming him. “Good to know you’re alive and well, both you and Ruben. Hi, bud.”

Ruben looked to be very comfortable on Jeremy’s hat. “He sort of just climbed on me and wouldn’t get off. And the others waved at him. I think he’s adopted me.”

“Awww, lord knows you need someone besides me watching over you all the time,” Michael playfully cooed.

“Well considering how comfy he is, I think I don’t have to worry about _not_ having someone looking out for me.” Jeremy giggled. He reached up and Ruben grabbed onto his finger affectionately. Jeremy giggled again. It was cute.

God, why was his heart feeling so weird lately? Maybe he needed to ask someone... Brooke maybe. Yeah, he’d ask when Jeremy would be busy. “Is he now watching over you forever and always?”

“I think so.” Jeremy nodded. “I saw in the book I gave Hagrid that bowtruckles won’t leave their tree unless it’s being threatened or they’re choosing a new tree.”

“Will SQUIP allow him in? Wait, we have to tell Hagrid, he’s gonna flip in pure joy over this Remy, holy shit.”

Jeremy beamed. “Yeah! He’s gonna love this. I’m gonna need a way to feed him so I’ll need help from Hagrid anyways. And SQUIP won’t have a choice. If I’m Ruben’s new ‘tree’ then there’s literally nothing anyone can do about it without getting hurt pretty damn badly.” He sort of tickled Ruben with a grin. “He’s my new little guardian angel.”

“Aww. Wait, so I’m no longer your guardian angel? I’ve been demoted and dismissed? Darling, I need comfort,” he playfully wailed, burying his face into her feathers along her neck. Since Ellie was busy playing with Fang, Darling would have to help make his dramatic scene even more dramatic.

Jeremy giggled. “He’s the _little_ guardian angel. You’re taller than me now so you can’t be the little one. You’re my _best_ guardian angel.”

Oh god, he felt like he was going to melt against Darling. She kept him close and kept grooming his hair (she had tugged off his beanie some time ago) though, so it helped a little. “ _Remyyy_.”

Jeremy grinned at Michael, his expression soft. Ruben climbed down from Jeremy’s beanie and climbed under it so he poked out the side. “Mikey, I think you’re burning Darling’s feathers, are you okay?” he asked playfully.

“No, I’m not. You’re gonna be the death of me, Jeremy Heere,” Michael managed to mumble as he held onto Darling in a mock hug. He swore that Darling laughed at him. It felt like deja vu, but instead of saying anything, he pouted and buried most of his face against her neck.

Jeremy giggled again and even Ruben looked like he was laughing at him. “Well when you stop dying, how about we ask Hagrid if we can get a ferret for Darling and some food for Ruben. I’m sure they’d both appreciate it.” Darling squawked in agreement.

“Traitor. You care more about food than me,” Michael grumbled before taking a shaking sigh. Darling gently nudged him, rubbing her head against his, and he felt a little better... but only a little. With that, he got away from Darling and patted her neck.

“Can we go see Hagrid now? I need to find out how to care for Ruben properly.”

“Fine, Mr. Tree. I better not find any acorns dropping from you now,” Michael teased as he held his hand out for Jeremy.

Jeremy took it without hesitation. “Well if you do your job right, _angel_ , then I should behave just fine.” Jeremy grinned, snickering when Michael spluttered at the teasing nickname.

Ignoring how his heart skipped a beat or two, Michael tugged Jeremy, and now Ruben, along to Hagrid’s cabin.

“Well, you got me alone. What’s the matter, Mikey? And why are we meeting in the library instead of the dorms?” Brooke asked as she got comfortable in the hard wooden chair at one of the library desks.

“Because there’s almost no one in the library during the break,” Michael replied, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. Ellie was sitting by his feet, leaning against his leg to keep him calm.

“Ah, private talk. Gotcha. What’s weighing on your mind so badly that you can’t ask Jeremy like normal?”

“Because it involves him.” He tugged at one of the strings before starting to tie knots with it. “I- um- I’m... lately, since breaks happened, I’ve been feeling... different around him. I feel warm and happy and every time I see him smile or show happiness, I just... I get this tingly, flippy feeling in my stomach. I don’t...” He looked at Brooke then, feeling vulnerable because he was. “I don’t know what it means. I’ve never felt this before, Brooke.”

Brooke’s eyes were alright with understanding. “You like him.” She grinned, her tone bordering on teasing. “Oh my god you like him. This is excellent!”

“Well, of course I like him, he’s my best friend- Wait. Do you... do you mean in the other way? The, uh... romantic way?” Why were his hands so clammy? Did he really like Jeremy? Was this why he felt like this?

“Yeah I do.” Brooke nodded, still with that mischievous look in her eyes. Then she softened, apparently noticing how nervous that idea made him. “Okay, I can see you’re not convinced. How about you tell me how he makes you feel? All the mushy details and everything.”

Oh god, uh... “Well, being around him is when I’m the happiest. I love hearing him talk about anything and everything, but especially the stuff he loves. His eyes light up a certain way that makes my stomach flippy. But, uh, he just makes me very happy, and I feel all warm, especially when he smiles at me and is super sweet and honest. I just want to stay with him and just... I- I don’t know.” Ellie rested her head in Michael’s lap. He reached down and per her head, which helped him relax (he didn’t even realize he was tense before).

“Crap, Michael, that sounds like a hell of a lot more than just a crush.” Brooke sounded a little overwhelmed. “That sounds like full on in love with him.”

Well, if Brooke was a little overwhelmed, he was a _lot_ overwhelmed. “Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know.” Not what he wanted to hear. “But you know you stand a chance with him, right? He already has come out as bi. Maybe the first step is making it clear that _you’d_ be open to maybe dating him too.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me like that? What if I ruin our friendship? I don’t even know what my sexuality or romantic attraction is, Brooke-“

“Well these feelings certainly say you‘re attracted to _him_ at the very least.” Brooke pointed out. “And honestly, I don’t think you need to worry. Firstly, Jeremy isn’t the sort of person to let a crush ruin a friendship, he’s too nice for that. And secondly, and most importantly, I have a hunch that he likes you too.” She sounded certain. It still didn’t help calm Michael’s nerves, a hunch wasn’t much to go on.

Michael frowned as he looked down at his hands fiddling with Ellie’s fur. “I... could you help me with something? Please?” Brooke instantly nodded. “You know how you know all the LGBT+ stuff now? Could you, uh, list the sexualities and romantic attractions to me, please? And help me figure out who I am?”

“Okay so-“ Brooke took a breath. “Straight. Bi. Pan. Gay-“

“I- I think I’m gay... at least romantically... I’ve never wanted to date or kiss or romantically snuggle a girl before. I’ve never imagined dating or marrying a girl.”

“Well it’s possible you’re-... You... ok, awkward question, but sex isn’t appealing at all to you, right?” Michael made a face and shook his head. “Okay, well it’s possible that you just haven’t developed there _or_ you’re ace. I’m actually betting on the latter if I’m honest.”

“I just- ew. It’s always sounded gross, I guess. That’s why I never really thought about my sexuality because it just always seemed gross...” He couldn’t help but laugh a little before running a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe I didn’t really think about this before... I didn’t really need to think about it, though. Not until now.”

“Well, we are only kids.” Brooke shrugged. “You might not have even presented anything before now.” She leaned back in her chair. “What _is_ certain, though, is that you have it bad for our little Jere-bear. And he likes you back. I’m, like, ninety percent sure of that.

“That’s not a complete guarantee, and how do you even know? I haven’t noticed anything,” Michael muttered before he crossed his arms and pouted at Brooke

“That’s because he only gives you heart eyes when you’re not looking.” Brooke sighed. “Look, I know I won’t be able to convince you, but I have an idea. There’s a special Hogsmeade trip on Valentine’s Day. Ask Jeremy to go with you, maybe get lunch at Madame Puddifoot’s. Do _something_ that’s sort of couple-y. If Jeremy doesn’t have feelings for you, he will treat it like any other day out. If he likes you, he’ll get flustered. Then you have a better idea of what the rest of us see _all_ the time.” She sounded kind of exasperated.

Well, the trip would be a month or so away... Yeah, he could do that. Michael nodded as he ran his thumb along Ellie’s ear. “Yeah, alright. Do you, uh... think you could help me come up with any ideas on what to do?” He squirmed a little where he sat. “I don’t really know what’s considered couple-y and what isn’t.”

“Of course, love. I’ll help you get with your boyf so you can be unfairly cute together and go canoodle in the corner during lunch.” She snickered.

Michael just whined and buried his face into his free hand. “You’re going to be the death of me, Brooke!”

Michael couldn’t find Jeremy anywhere. He wasn’t in his dorm (according to one of the Slytherins leaving the common room), he wasn’t in the Hufflepuff common room, or Michael’s room. He wasn’t in the library or any of the study rooms, or even in the courtyard. He was just _gone_.

That probably meant he was in the Room of Requirement, also known as that awesome nap room Michael had discovered last year. He found out the name of the room from the house elves in the kitchen.

As Michael headed up to the seventh floor, he started getting a little suspicious. What could Jeremy be doing up here? Sure, it would change to provide the user with what they needed, but what could Jeremy possibly need badly enough that he couldn’t just wait for it to arrive?

Michael made sure to follow the routine of going around three times before finding the door. He felt the suspicion still linger, but curiosity was starting to take over. What was so important that he came up here by himself? Not wanting to keep questioning any longer, Michael opened the door, peering in as Ellie managed to stick her head through the crack as well.

Jeremy was standing in front of what appeared to be some sort of horrid creature covered in a black cloak it was impossible to see what was under it, but Michael could feel the malevolence radiating off of it. Looking at it, how the room seemed to be partly frosted over and the aura it gave off, it was almost enough to make Michael feel like he’d never be happy again.

Jeremy stared it down, raising his wand as it approached. “ _Expecto_ _Patronum!_ ” he almost yelled. A silvery mist emanated from the end of his wand, pushing the creature back. Jeremy cursed quietly and snapped his fingers, letting the silver mist stop.

In an instant, the creature was gone and the room was back to normal again. It kinda looked like a practice room.

That feeling it gave went away too, and Michael felt like he could breathe again. After he did take a deep breath, Michael walked in enough with Ellie to shut the door behind them. “Sorry, I interrupted. I was just wondering where you were.”

Jeremy yelped in surprise as he spun around, clutching his wand to his chest. “I- wha- when did you get here?” he stammered, cheeks lighting up in a bright blush.

“Just a minute ago. Sorry, I thought you stopped because you saw or heard me come in,” he quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m so sorry, are you OK?”

Jeremy took a breath and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. The dementor illusion always sets me on edge. Lemme just-“ Jeremy grabbed a chocolate wand and took a bite out of it, offering another one to Michael. “Chocolate helps, according to Reyes. S’been doing me some good afterwards, so I figured I could indulge a little.”

Michael thanked him as he took the chocolate, though he frowned as he listened to what Jeremy said. “What’s a... dementor? And what spell were you trying out?”

“A dementor is a creature. They’re the guards of Azkaban, our most secure prison. They... they suck the happiness out of the air and out of people and if it-... if it kisses you then it’ll suck out your soul.” He shivered but shrugged it off. “I was using an illusion of one to practice a Patronus charm. It’s used to defend against them so I figured if I could manage it properly with a dementor around, I’ll be able to do it any time.”

“But, if it’s just used to defend against them... well, is that the only purpose of that spell?” Michael asked before nibbling some more of the chocolate and sitting down in a cozy corner that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. (It probably did because he always needed comfy, cozy spots.)

“It’s not just for defending against them,” Jeremy explained. “Basically, it’s a sort of projection of positive feelings and happiness that the dementor eats instead of you. But if you can make a corporeal one, it can be used to send messages or to help someone else since it can actually interact with living creatures sometimes. Intent matters. I’ve been practicing them since the start of last year...” Jeremy admitted, sounding a little nervous. “After SQUIP took Ellie. I wanted to make sure I could help more than just stopping you from getting hurt, but I haven’t managed a corporeal one at all yet.”

At that, he looked up at Jeremy with wide eyes. “Oh... you’re starting to do it because of me?” His heart beat a lot faster then. Yeah, Brooke was definitely right in saying he had more than a crush on Jeremy. “Jeremy...”

Jeremy blush a dark red, and he ducked his head a little. “Well _yeah_ , of course I did. You’re my best friend, and you mean a lot to me. I don’t wanna just leave you without help again.” He relaxed a little, shoulders sagging. “But it won’t do much good if I can’t manage to get a corporeal one. The mist is good but at most, you’ll just feel a slight sort of happy warmth. It won’t be enough to stop a panic attack or a meltdown.”

Michael laughed and wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, Jeremy, going out of your way to do this for _me_. Just... thank you. Also, does it take a form since you said it ends up having a corporeal sorta thing?”

Jeremy leaned into Michael’s hug, grinning. “Yeah! It either takes the form of something that represents you, or of something that really represents your happy memory used to conjure it.”

“Can it be anything, like a game system or a person or food?” Michael asked, unable to help his curiosity.

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s an animal of some kind. As far as I know, no one has ever had anything _but_ some sort of animal.” He paused. “It normally only shows something that represents you, but it can change when something really important or emotional happens. It’s rare though.”

He nodded in understanding before looking over at Ellie, running his fingers through her fur. “I don’t know what animal you’d get... maybe a possum? I love them, and I think you’d be that maybe or a ferret for your animal.”

Jeremy wrinkled his nose. “I’ve never seen a possum. And I’d rather not be a ferret, Darling would eat me.” He giggled and grinned up at Michael again. He looked a little nervous. “Do... do you think I should try again? And would you be okay with the illusion?”

“As long as I have chocolate to eat after, I’m fine,” Michael assured him as he held Ellie close, letting her lie somewhat across his lap. She started to make pig noises again, so she was very comfortable.

Jeremy nodded and stepped back. He turned to face the opposite wall. “Dementor activate,” he called. The temperature dropped dramatically and Michael held Ellie a little closer.

The dementor formed again, and Jeremy took a deep breath. He was shivering a little, either from fear or from the cold, but he didn’t flinch away. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Nothing but a wisp of mist. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Something formed in the mist. It had four legs, a familiar, stocky body, and a blocky head. A silvery version of Ellie silently growled at the dementor, and when she lunged at it, it vanished into a puff of smoke. She turned around and happily wove around Jeremy’s legs, who was watching her in shock and awe. He reached down to pet her head, and her tail wagged proudly before she slowly faded.

Jeremy stumbled back and fell on his butt. He looked exhausted but he looked beyond happy, and sort of peaceful.

Michael quickly got up with Ellie, getting up and over to Jeremy. He made sure to give Jeremy the chocolate wand he was eating before as he knelt down by his side. “Holy shit, you did it! That’s amazing,” Michael gasped out. “Do you need to lie down though? To rest? To nap in the cuddle pile?” Michael was still in shock that Jeremy’s Patronus was _Ellie_.

Jeremy was just sort of staring at the spot where his patronus was. He leaned closer to Michael, sort of putting his weight against him, and he nibbled a little on the wand. “I did it,” he muttered in awe.

He finally blinked at looked up at Michael, his eyes a little unfocused from exhaustion but clearly _so_ happy. “Could... could I have a cuddle please? I just... I need a second to process before I can think about anything else.”

Michael nodded, holding Jeremy close as he sat down. He let Jeremy nestle close, even if it made him feel flustered. Ellie flopped down, resting her head against Jeremy’s legs all the while. “I can’t believe your Patronus is Ellie... wow,” he muttered more to himself than Jeremy.

“I can’t either. But I also can believe it,” Jeremy murmured after a moment, his words a little muffled by Michael’s hoodie. “Ellie and you... you’ve both had a massive impact on my life. _Especially_ you. And the happy memory I was using... well, every time I’ve tried a different memory, they’ve all been with you,” he admitted.

Wait, what? Oh god, Jeremy was right by his chest. Please let him not hear how Michael’s heart rate picked up just then. “Why with me? I mean, I get Ellie, but me?”

“Of course with you.” Was Jeremy getting flustered? “You’re my best friend, and my favorite person. And I never spend time with Ellie without you, so seeing Ellie means seeing you.” Yeah, he sounded flustered. And he was nuzzling closer to Michael’s chest, oh god. “I guess since it can’t be a person, it’s the closest animal possible.”

Before Michael could really come up with a response, Ruben climbed out of Jeremy’s cardigan pocket and made his way up on to Michael’s shoulder, patting his cheek fondly. Apparently Ruben agreed that Michael was special to Jeremy.

Michael couldn’t help but smile down at the little guy, patting his head with his pointer finger before letting out a small laugh. “You’re so sweet, Remy. You’re my favorite person too, but... I’d be your Patronus if possible?” He knew his tone was teasing, but he couldn’t help it! Jeremy looked so cute in his cardigan and the Hello Kitty tee he got him for Hanukkah and oh god, he was definitely super gay for Jeremy.

Jeremy whined and buried himself close to Michael’s chest. He gave the barest hint of a nod after what seemed like hours.

“Awww, Remy.” He wanted to point out that _Jeremy_ was also definitely acting super gay, but Michael didn’t. Instead, he collected it mentally as evidence. “You’re sweet. So sweet. You’re gonna give me a cavity.”

“Then go see a dentist,” Jeremy grumbled, but he didn’t make any movements to let go. Michael couldn’t help but snicker, Jeremy didn’t even _know_ what a dentist was until Michael had told him.

“I said _going_ to. I don’t have one yet. Also, if I’m going, you’re coming with me to explain to my dentist why I’m going and getting a cavity filled,” Michael teaser as he held Jeremy a little closer.

Jeremy giggled a little and finally relaxed totally in Michael’s arms. They sat there for a couple of minutes, wrapped up in each other, before Jeremy spoke up again. “You know, the patronus charm can only be cast by someone with a pure heart. If someone _doesn’t_ have a pure heart, it kills them, which is why so few people in the sacred twenty-eight try it. So I guess this means I really am _not_ like some of my other purebloods.”

“You have never been and will never be like those pricks,” Michael told Jeremy. The urge to kiss Jeremy’s forehead hit him like a truck, but he kept himself under control. Instead, he gently squeezed Jeremy. “If it’s someone with a pure heart who can cast that, I might not be able to do that.”

“Why not?” Jeremy sounded genuinely confused.

“‘Cause I’m not pure,” he teased.

Jeremy snorted. “How are you not pure? You’re the _most_ pure. I’ve never met anyone else who is _more_ pure.”

“I’m not the most pure, that’s rude. I may be nice and kind and loyal and sweet, but I’m not completely pure. No one is completely pure,” Michael pointed out.

“That’s true. But I stand by my statement, you’re the purest person I’ve ever come across. You’re purely yourself, and that happens to be someone very loyal and very sweet and thoughtful. You’re like a patronus given life anyways. You’re not always happy, since no one is, but you bring happiness wherever you go.” Jeremy nodded, like it was fact. Michael felt his cheeks start to warm, and he was glad that Jeremy was still pressed to his chest.

He was just glad that Jeremy couldn’t hear his racing heart. “You- I’m-“ Michael just whined and rested his head against Jeremy’s. “You’re trying to kill me with kindness, aren’t you? You are. Why do you want me dead, Remy?”

“No.” Jeremy chuckled. “But I am being honest. I-“ He cut himself off. “You mean a lot to me, Mikey. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

Another piece for his mental folder. “I’m lucky to have you too, Remy.” He thought for a second. “Hey, do you want to go with me to that Hogsmeade trip in February?”

“I mean of course, we always...“ He trailed off. “You mean the... Valentine’s Day one?”

“I guess it does fall on Valentine’s Day,” Michael muttered. “I figured it would be a nice trip. There’ll be special treats available, I think, and it’ll be a nice day to spend together.”

“Sure!” Jeremy cried, maybe a little too eagerly. “I mean, yeah, that could be fun. Not to say that any trip with you _isn’t_ fun, I love going out with you- _hanging_ out, I mean-...” He huffed. “I would love to go with you.” He nodded, his voice a little small and a lot hopeful.

OK, yeah, this definitely seemed good... but he didn’t want to jump the gun here. “Great! Well, we can meet up in the courtyard then when we go. I’m going to plan the day out.” Yeah, he needed to do romantic stuff... which Brooke needed to help with.

“O-okay.” Yeah, Jeremy was so flustered and it was adorable. Michael was so smitten that it wasn’t funny anymore. Ruben patted his cheek again. “That sounds per- that sounds nice.”

“I’m glad.” Michael didn’t want to leave this moment, at least not for a little while longer. “Want to actually nap here though, after we finish our chocolate wands?”

Jeremy nodded, relaxing further against Michael. “Yes please. That spell left me really wiped. It’s really hard, and even Professor Flitwick said it was hard to keep up when you first start.”

“Yeah, but I’m just going to need you to help me get us into the cozy corner we have,” Michael said with a hum. “Is that alright?”

Jeremy sort of grumbled, but he made a sound of affirmation.

Laughing at that, Michael carefully scooted into the corner with Jeremy. Ellie shifted so they could, and then she rested against them as they munched idly on their wands. Honestly, a great way to spend the afternoon before everyone came back and they had to face classes again.


	10. A View on Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Just Mara here today. Ari is going through some personal stuff, so it’s just me here.  
> This chapter is a lovely chapter in the fact that there is a lot of love related stuff going on. We have new friends, hints of jealousy, a not-a-date date and Jeremy and Rich both being good supportive friends to each other. All in all, a very lovely chapter indeed.  
> I hope you enjoy.

With classes having started up, so did the planning for the Valentine’s Day trip. Michael was more than happy to do this, but he wasn’t sure exactly what to do since he wasn’t familiar with the layout and everything of Hogsmeade. He was sitting with Brooke in one of the many halls, off to the side with a notebook of ideas in his lap. “I wish I knew the ins and outs of Hogsmeade... this would be so much easier if I knew.”

Brooke hummed. “Well here, I’ll write out the shops that are around.” She took his pencil and started making a list. “I’m thinking that Dominic Maestro’s might be a good place for you both. Jeremy is pretty good with the piano and I know you can play a little drums and guitar. It might be a cute thing to show each other some different skills.”

“I mean, a little,” Michael muttered out as he watched Brooke write down the shops and a summary of what they were next to them. “Well, I think maybe the branch of Ollivander’s at Hogsmeade might be nice. And maybe after, we can look for some books,” he offered as he pointed to the name of the shops.

“They both sound like great ideas.” Brooke nodded with a grin.

“You know, if you really want to impress him, I’d recommend taking the door just inside Olivander’s to the left of the main display. It leads to his shop in London and you can go and talk to him personally,” a voice added from the side. Michael’s head shot up and he met the gaze of a Ravenclaw girl. She looked familiar, but Michael couldn’t remember her name. She didn’t speak much in class, and only one guy from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team really ever hung out with her. “You want to take Heere to all these places, right? He’d love the chance to talk to Olivander about wandlore considering it’s his greatest passion.”

“Yeah, I know it is... I’m sorry, but I don’t know you,” Michael said as he shifted a little where he sat. He held out his hand to the girl, and she seemed surprised by that. “I’m Michael, though I’m gonna guess you know that since you know about Remy. It’s nice to meet you...” He let the pause hang in the air, waiting for the girl’s introduction.

She blinked, as though surprised that he was making an effort. “Jenna. Jenna Rolan.” She offered her hand out to shake. “I remember in first year you did the ‘We Will Rock You’ thing. You really helped us muggle borns stand out for once, so thanks for that.”

“Oh, no problem. That asshole deserved it,” Michael said as he shook Jenna’s hand. “I’m glad you liked it.” He thought for a second before patting the spot next to him, to his right. “Wanna help me and Brooke come up with a good trip for me and Remy?”

“You actually... want my input?” she asked hesitantly. When Michael nodded, Jenna practically lit up and plonked herself right next to him. “Okay so Madame Puddifoot’s is gonna be packed since _all_ the couples go there and it’s super tacky around Valentine’s Day. What people don’t realise is that the Magic Neep actually has a little stall set up every year for Valentine’s Day. It’s got cakes and sweets and chocolate milk and everything, and some of it’s free too. I’d recommend you take him there and ask if you can go sit in the public garden out the back while you eat. Mr. and Mrs. Denbright love it when people ask because they put a lot of time and care into maintaining the garden. When we all go down there, it’s pretty much empty for the whole day, since it’s a walled garden, so you’ll both have some privacy,” she explained.

Michael blinked in surprise before nodding and writing that all down. “So would you recommend for us to eat before and after Hogsmeade in the Great Hall then?” he asked as he finished writing down Jenna’s details.

“Eat breakfast, and maybe take some sandwiches for lunch. The cakes would be a nice afternoon tea.” She nodded.

“I’m still not used to afternoon tea, even if it’s a good snack time,” Michael muttered as he wrote that down. “I’ll see if I can ask the House elves working if they could make us sandwiches. It could be like a nice picnic.”

Jenna nodded and smiled. “See? Now _that’s_ a good sort of date plan. And a good actual date plan, but that’s not what you’re after, is it?” She smirked.

God damnit. “It’s just a trip,” he attested as he whined and hid his face into one of his hands, the one not holding his pen.

“Yeah, sure it is.” Jenna sounded like she was smiling. “You know, you’re not fooling anyone, Michael, _especially_ not me. You’d love it to be a date, but you’re scared to label it until you’re sure about Jeremy, right?”

“How do you know so much about everything?” Brooke asked, speaking up for the first time since Jenna came.

“Well, no one pays attention to me if I don’t have something to trade on, so I make it my business to know everyone’s business.” Jenna shrugged. Michael could tell it actually really bothered her, but she was used to acting nonchalant about it.

Michael turned to face Jenna, and he saw that the smile he knew she had to have had before was gone. He hesitated before holding an arm open, out for her to hug him. “That’s not cool. I’ll still pay attention, Jenna, if you’re alright with that.”

Jenna blinked. Then she slowly shuffled a little closer and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Michael, letting him give her an awkward sort of hug. “I’d like that,” she admitted quietly.

“I would too.”

Michael was happily munching on his sandwich with lemon spread, listening to Jeremy excitedly ramble about the new spell he’d been practicing for charms, when a voice cut through the noise of the great hall.

“Yo! Mell! Can I join you?” When Michael turned around, a tall boy was walking confidently towards him and Jeremy. Michael sort of recognized him as the keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, just because he’d always wear his Quidditch robes around on the day of matches.

Even if he was confused as to who this guy was, he apparently knew Michael. “Uh... sure, as long as you tell me who you are so I’m not sitting and eating with a stranger,” Michael said before taking another bite, a smaller one, of his sandwich. “And as long as everyone else is OK with it too.”

Everyone else nodded, but Michael could have sworn Jeremy gave this guy a weird look. It was gone a second later, so he probably imagined it.

“Jake Dillinger.” The guy offered his hand before sitting down on the other side of Michael. “I just wanted to come over and say thanks. Jenna has been really happy since you started talking to her. It’s great, since she really deserves it.”

Brooke made a sound of understanding, and Chloe leaned looked at Jake a little oddly, like she was evaluating him. Only Jeremy seemed confused. “Jenna Rolan? Is that who you’ve been running off to say hi to at dinner?” he asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

Michael looked over at Jeremy with a small smile before nodding. “Yeah, I wanted to invite her for dinner but y’know, same house during dinner.”

Brooke smiled knowingly before offering, “Well, she can come over during lunch and breakfast whenever we’re around at the same time as her.”

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to, but we haven’t been eating at the same times as her, I don’t think.”

“She usually grabs food and runs, since she needs to write down what she’s learnt over the past couple of periods.” Jake shrugged.

“Well, if she’s Michael’s friend then she’s always welcome.” Jeremy nodded. “And so are you, Jake. You seem pretty cool.”

Jake grinned and had just opened his mouth to reply when an excited Rich basically jumped onto the bench next to Jeremy, startling everyone.

“Jeremy, you’ll never guess what! I finally finished my extra credi-“ His voice cut off abruptly when he spotted Jake, turning into a small squeak.

“‘Sup. Jake Dillinger.”

Jeremy looked between the two before grinning mischievously. Michael didn’t get _why_ , but he knew that it probably would result in a lot of teasing of Rich.

“Sorry about him, he’s excitable. This is Rich Goranski. He’s really happy to meet you, honestly,” Jeremy said sweetly, but Michael could hear the hidden laughter underneath it. Jake apparently didn’t.

“Awesome, great to meet you Rich.” He grinned.

Rich just quickly nodded, giving a smile to Jake and a quick wave before turning his face down to focus on his food. Glancing around, he saw Chloe looking back at Jake, and Jake glanced back at her with a subtle nod. Michael had an idea of what was happening between them... and he had a vague idea with Rich. He hoped he was wrong because Rich didn’t deserve any possible heart break.

Judging by Jeremy’s knowing expression, it was _exactly_ what he feared. He’d make sure to check up with them later.

“So, Jake, since you’re joining us today,” Jeremy began, “What’s your favourite subject? You’ve got a good range of people here to talk to, so enlighten us.”

“Well, there’s a lot of good subjects. I guess if I had to choose one, I love charms as well as DADA,” Jake said with a shrug. “If it wasn’t for Professor Shimizu, I’d love Potions, but he sort of ruined it for me. Oh, it’s not really a ‘real’ class, but I love Flying too, as well as practicing for Quidditch.”

Before Michael could have a chance to think up a reply, Brooke piped up. “Those are all Jeremy’s favourite classes too, except potions. That’s Mikey’s favourite, except for SQUIP. I’m more of a herbologist and Chloe is amazing at transfiguration.” Jake looked surprised, then he turned his attention to Rich.

“And what about you?” he asked. Rich turned red and managed to stammer out a sort of answer.

“I really like potions, and I’m pretty good with astronomy and ancient runes.”

“Wait, really? I wish I could be that good at astronomy. I was thinking of switching to Care of Magical Creatures because I suck so badly with Ancient Runes.” Jake seemed to get an idea then. “Hey, do you think you could help me with Ancient Runes? I’d happily help you with a different subject if there’s something you’re struggling with or just need some extra help.” Michael saw Chloe seem to frown for a second before drinking some of her pumpkin juice, and Brooke patted her back for a second. Jake didn’t see it, of course.

“S-sure!” Rich nodded excitedly. Michael was sure his head would fall off if he nodded and harder. “I’d love to help.”

“Oh and Michael? Do you think me and Jenna could join you in the library next time you’re there to study? I’d like to go over some potions stuff which I’m struggling with, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. That would be fine,” Michael told Jake with a smile. “Rich is also really good at potions, so if I’m not available, you can ask him.”

“Oh awesome!” Jake grinned. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Oh, and Jeremy, do you have any interesting spells you wanna share? I kinda remember from first year that we had charms together and you were really talented with it all.”

Jeremy spluttered a little, clearly not expecting Jake to bring that up.

“I’m _sure_ he can do that,” Michael insisted as he patted Jeremy’s arm. He gave a glance over to Chloe and Brooke then, shrugging a little as Jeremy and Rich focused on talking with Jake.

He swore he had a conversation with just his eyes with the girls then. Suddenly, he understood how Chloe was into him but didn’t want it to be obvious, and how Brooke was trying to be her wing woman. He told her he wasn’t going to get involved, and Chloe seemed happy before she kept talking with Brooke (verbally).

God, romance was exhausting.

Out of nowhere, a girl suddenly (read: forcefully) inserted herself between Jake and Michael, effectively cutting off his conversation with Jeremy and Rich.

“Oh, hi Jasmine.” Jake sounded less than enthusiastic.

“Hi Jake.” Jasmine, on the other hand, was totally smitten. “Why are you over here? Surely you’d rather come sit with us.” She gestured to the Ravenclaw table where several boys and girls were sitting together in a very obvious clique.

“Well, I wanted to talk with these guys. Also, it’s not really your business who I do and don’t sit with,” Jake pointed out, clearly used to this song and dance. “Please, go back to eating over there, Jasmine.”

“But-“

“Hi, sorry, but he asked you to leave. He clearly isn’t wanting to deal with your advances and clique. So please, do as he says and leave him alone so he can talk with people he actually _wants_ to talk to,” Michael said, really not in the mood to deal with this. There was already enough romance, and at least with this girl, she was being a nuisance about it. Also, what the hell was with her?

“Shut up, you stupid mudblood,” she growled. An angry silence fell over the group, and the whole of the Hufflepuff table. Jasmine seemed to realize her mistake, because she paled when every set of eyes turned to her.

Jeremy shot to his feet, eyes furious but his expression almost scary with how much glee was in it. He raised his arms and the tables all hovered into the air before dropping down in a familiar rhythm. The plates and cutlery all dropped after them. _Stomp-stomp-crash. Stomp-stomp-crash._ The nearby students all joined in, stomping and clapping to the same pattern.

As soon as Michael realized what Jeremy was doing, he couldn’t help but grin up at Jasmine. Everyone else in the group was furiously joining in, all except Jake as everyone started to sing along.

Instead, he stood up and almost towered over Jasmine. He put his hand down on Michael’s shoulder before speaking. “Hey, Jasmine? Kindly never talk to me or my friends again, but apologize first. I don’t want to ever associate or interact with someone who insults people with slurs, especially not my friends.”

“S-sorry,” Jasmine whimpered before running off, out of the Great Hall. The singing cut off with cheers and from nowhere, the guitar used for choir practice started playing the solo. The cheers cut off as soon as the guitar did, and the tables and plates all settled. Jeremy sat down, looking tired but pleased, some of that angry, chaotic energy still radiating from him.

Jake patted Michael’s shoulder before muttering, “I’m sorry about her.” He patted Jeremy’s shoulder too. “I’m sorry about her to you too, but also that’s impressive. I’m guessing you did that, Jeremy. The whole table thing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy replied primly. “How could I do that? I didn’t have my wand out, and I’m only a third year.” He was smirking. “I also had nothing to do with the guitar solo.”

“We all know you’re Flitwick’s favorite, and you know wandless magic,” Jake said before sitting back down. “Don’t let the compliment give you an inflated ego now.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Jake cheekily. “Don’t worry, I won’t. But yeah, after last time I wanted to actually contribute. And this got a _lot_ more of the people aware of what was going on. The sooner we get rid of that word, the better.” He nodded and Jake nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and I think it’s our job as purebloods to actually help remove it considering it’s normally people like us who use it.”

“Exactly!”

“You guys are sweet. Thank you,” Michael said as he reached over and took Jeremy’s hand, squeezing it. “Also, you didn’t have to do all of that, but it’s appreciated.”

Jeremy grinned and Michael was sure he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Apparently Rich and Brooke _and_ Chloe noticed it too, since they were all smirking. Jeremy seemed to just ignore them, happy to focus on Michael. “Well, if we’re going to be dramatic, might as well go all the way, right?”

“Yeah, you do have a taste for the dramatics,” Michael said with a flourishing wave of his hand.

“Oh, do you? If you really like dramatics, I think you’d like Christine,” Jake piped up. “I met her through Quidditch this year, she joined as a seeker for Gryffindor.”

“Oh, she did? I met her when we started with the Hippogriffs in Care of Magical Creatures, and I know she’s friends with Rich too.” Jeremy grinned. Michael felt that ugly feeling from that first lesson with the Hippogriffs bubble up again, but this time he had a name for it: jealousy.

Michael just let Jeremy talk with Jake about Christine. He was sure she was a nice person, but he just couldn’t help the feeling. It made him feel gross and he hated that he felt jealous.

Michael focused himself on Ellie then, scratching her head and smiling as she let out little piggy noises. At least he never had to worry about being jealous with Ellie.

“Did someone say my name?” a peppy voice asked as she slid into a spot next to Brooke, who looked at the newcomer curiously. “Hi! I’m Christine. I saw that your group has two of each house except Gryffindor, and that you were talking about me, so I figured I could maybe join you? Also hi Jake, hi Rich, hi Jeremy and his best friend Michael.”

“Well, we don’t have Jenna here since she’s doing more work, but close enough,” Jake said with a smile and a wave. “Hi Chrissy.”

Michael made sure to wave, smiling a little. Oh god, OK, jealousy rising. It was fine though, he had no need to be jealous... right?

“Yes, But you two are always joined at the hip, so she’s here in spirit, Jake.” Christine giggled. Ok, she was sweet and dorky, Michael could give her that, but that wasn’t a good thing since Jeremy giggled along with Brooke and Rich.

“So Jake said you like dramatics?” Jeremy asked after a moment.

“Oh my god, yes! I’ve been trying to instate some kind of theater thing in here since first year. So far, I have a few students and Professor Reyes on board, but not enough to actually try to start a theater program. In the meantime, I’m doing Quidditch.”

Well, he knew he should at least say something. Plus, he really liked some of the things he’d seen when he lived in the States. “I’ve seen some shows on Broadway when I lived in New Jersey,” he muttered. “Only a few of the older stuff like Wicked and Lion King, but I’ve seen some shows.”

Christine’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “No. Way.” She bounced in her seat a little. “You have to tell me all about it! I’ve _always_ wanted to see something on Broadway! You’re so lucky!”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. “Michael is really cool, he’s done loads of things really.”

“I don’t remember much, it was a while ago and I was a lot younger, but I do have shirts and stuff from them,” Michael said with a small shrug. “I can show you those.” He tried to ignore the compliment for now since he really felt flustered by it.

“That’s super cool!” Christine nodded excitedly and she started rambling about musicals.

Jeremy scooted closer to Michael. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen anyone get so excited about musicals. She’s almost as bad as you are when you first started telling me about video games,” he whispered, giggling softly.

Michael let out a soft hum and nodded. “Yeah, for sure,” he agreed before he ate a strip of turkey bacon. “I think that Ina would adore talking with her about musicals. She’s the one who always took me and Mama to them and got me the shirts and stuff for me to grow into when I got older.”

“Yeah for sure.” Jeremy nodded. He paused. “Is it weird that I don’t want to share your mums with her? Or you, for that matter.” He chuckled in embarrassment. “I guess I’ve gotten used to being the only other kid around at your place.”

“Well, it’s rude that you don’t want me to have my own moms, but I’m glad that you’ve grown to love and adore my moms as they deserve to be loved and adored,” Michael said around a laugh.

Jeremy blushed a dark red and he spluttered, smacking at Michael’s arm weakly. “I meant share _you_ , you idiot,” he grumbled, turning and burying his head into his crossed arms.

_Oh_. “Aww, so you don’t want to share me? Why not? That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” Michael said around a laugh before wrapping his arms around Jeremy, smiling all the while. There went the bad feelings of jealousy and in came the warm butterflies.

Jeremy flailed in his hold but didn’t actually try to escape. “Sod off, Michael,” he whined. “See if I try to be sentimental with you again!”

“Nooo, please keep being sentimental with me. I love it!” Michael held on a little tighter. “Please, pleeease.”

Jeremy squawked and everyone giggled. Michael could feel the heat radiating off of Jeremy’s face, but when Jeremy sagged and finally stopped flailing, he knew that a) Jeremy was actually alright with this and b) Michael had just won.

“You’re an ass, Michael.” Jeremy sighed fondly after a moment. “It’s a good thing you’re my best friend.”

“And it’s a good thing that you’re my best friend as well, because I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Michael admitted, resting his head gently against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy hummed and relaxed totally, sort of half nuzzling himself closer as he finally started properly paying attention to Christine again. With how they were and how content Jeremy seemed, Michael couldn’t even find a trace of jealousy.

Michael was excited for dinner. The house elves had apparently decided to try out some new recipes and that meant that chicken tikka masala was on the menu tonight, as well as naan bread and a few other dishes like lamb madras. Basically it was a curry night with different levels of spice, and Michael was excited.

Before they could eat, however, the announcements for the week had to take place. Dumbledore always made a point of doing the weekly announcements on Friday night. Michael figured it would just be the Valentine’s Day trip to Hogsmeade and the Valentine’s Day card deliveries. Not much else was happening, right?

He was wrong. “And finally, after such an influx of loving events, I am pleased to also announce a contest. Professor Shimizu has informed me that there are a number of talented potion masters-to-be in our school, and as such we have decided to host a little competition. In order to keep you all from brewing love potions, as I know some of you have tried, there is a contest to see who can _create_ the most unique and useful potion they can. You have two months to do so, and you may just choose to improve upon an existing potion. However, the potion must be made by you and you alone, and it cannot have any deadly consequences. Submissions will be handed to Madame Pomfrey for safe keeping, and the judgement will take place a week before Easter. The prize will be fifty house points, as well as a selection of hard to collect ingredients which Professor Sprout and Professor Hagrid have offered. _And_ the potion will be sent to the Ministry for a proper evaluation to see if it will be added to the syllabus for the potions class. Good luck to all you who enter. Now enjoy your meal.” Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the table.

Michael didn’t even think to eat right away. He only remembered that yes, he had to eat the food when Brooke nudged him. She started to get her plate filled, but she had stars and excitement in her eyes. Michael knew why: she was excited for him. This was his chance to really get his potion out there in a good way! Dumbledore held power, and so did Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. He was so excited, he almost knocked over his glass as he shot forward to get his food.

Jeremy was nervous. Sure, he had gone to Hogsmeade with Michael before, every couple of weekends actually, but this one was _special_. It was the Valentine’s Day trip, and Michael had suggested it. It almost felt like a date, but it couldn’t be, right? Michael didn’t feel like that, he didn’t even know if he liked guys. He could be aro! He hadn’t told Jeremy anything about any progress with his sexuality or romantic attraction, so Jeremy wouldn’t get his hopes up. Much.

The fact he was in his favourite cardigan (a present from Michael), his cleanest jeans, and his favorite shirt (that Michael said looked good on him) meant nothing. Neither did the secret Valentine’s Day card he had sent to Michael which should arrive just before they left, or the chocolate orange he had gotten Michael which was currently tucked into his messenger bag.

Okay, so _maybe_ he was excited, and wishing it _was_ a date.

But it wasn’t, so he was waiting at patiently as possible in the entrance hall for Michael.

Michael came out a few minutes after he started to wait. He wasn’t wearing his red hoodie like normal. Instead, he was wearing a jacket... that Jeremy had given him first year as a gift, which had designs on it. It looked really good on Michael. He also had on a shirt Jeremy was sure he said looked good on Michael a few times.

He was beaming as he stopped in front of Jeremy with Ellie, his backpack seemingly fuller than normal. “Hey Remy! You look really nice. Aww, did you clean up for me?”

Shit, he was caught. Quickly, deflect! “Well you’re looking pretty nice yourself there, Mikey. You haven’t worn that jacket in ages... It really suits you. In fact, the whole outfit is just spot on!”

If he hasn’t been paying attention to Michael, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight color that bloomed on his cheeks. “Thanks. I tried taking your advice on what looked good for today. Should I take your fashion advice more often?”

Michael usually got flustered when he got compliments, so Jeremy didn’t look too deep into it. He did note, however, that Michael looked really cute when he blushed.

“Maybe? I dunno, I just know that you look really nice today.” Jeremy shrugged, trying to play it cool and barely managing to get through that sentence without stammering. He did feel his own cheeks heat up as he looked Michael over again, unable to stop the blush as he took in just how handsome his best friend was. “Very, very nice.”

“I- um- thanks,” Michael managed to get out before he offered his hand out to Jeremy. He gave such a warm, endearing smile. God, he was in so deep for his best friend. “So, uh, ready to go, Remy? I have a whole day planned.”

“Yup! Let’s head over to the carriages. Unless you planned for us to walk...?” He left it open. Honestly, Jeremy would be happy either way. It meant time with Michael and that was always a bonus, crush or no crush. Michael was just that awesome. Also the delivery people should be handing out the cards to the people heading out very soon, and even if he didn’t grab attention that often, Michael was an easily recognisable face.

“The carriages. Most everyone should be there already, so there will be a lot free,” Michael assured him before gently tugging him along.

Ellie followed right by Michael’s side. Jeremy just noticed that she was wearing a pink bow tie around her neck with a classy Velcro strap. “Oh, she wanted to be in the spirit.” Right, she wore it every year. It didn’t mean anything... right?

“Well she’s as beautiful as ever,” Jeremy cooed and Ellie’s tail wagged happily. Together, they made their way outside and out the front gates to the carriages.

Just before they could claim one, however, they were stopped by a sort of familiar looking seventh year. “Hey, you’re Michael Mell, right?” the guy asked. He was a Gryffindor, and something about his familiar brown eyes and light freckles just sort of sparked a memory in Jeremy’s head, but he couldn’t place what.

Michael cocked his head to the side before he nodded. “Um, yeah, I am. Why?”

“Two things. Firstly, thanks for taking care of my little brother. Rich thinks the world of you and... Jeremy?” He looked over to Jeremy and grinned when he got a nod of confirmation. Ah, so this had to be Curtis, Rich’s older brother who would lovingly annoy the shit out of him. “Well yeah, thanks for that. Secondly, I have a card for Michael. From a secret admirer.” Curtis held out a dark pink heart, so dark it was almost red, and grinned. “They made a special effort, they even used a special quill to disguise their handwriting by the looks of things.” Jeremy had done that or else he’d be caught for sure. “Anyways, I’ve got loads more to hand out so I’ll catch you later.” With that, Curtis went off to find some other lucky students.

Michael blinked in surprise as he looked over the heart. “I... Well, this is very nice,” he murmured. “Uh... I guess I can read it in the carriage.” His cheeks were full of color, and there were a plentitude of emotions dancing across his face. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Sure. It’s just cool you got something.” Jeremy grinned. Michael’s reaction was easily worth the four galleons he paid for the card and the service. They climbed into the carriage and waited for it to head off. “So, what’s it say?” Jeremy already knew, but he wanted to know how Michael read it. He had spent hours trying to find the right words to confess with, without making it obvious that it was him.

Michael was seeming in awe as he showed it to Jeremy. There he saw his own confession. “I... someone confessed. I don’t know who they are though. I don’t know if I love them back,” Michael muttered out. “I... I hope they’re not a girl, at least. I’d feel bad for having to say ‘no’ to them... but they’re being so sweet and nice and...”

So Michael didn’t like girls? Then Jeremy stood a chance, since the attraction to guys was implicitly stated. Awesome. “I don’t think it is a girl. Look, it says you got them questioning. It’s probably a guy if he’s been questioning his sexuality because of you.” He pointed out the section he meant, showing it to Michael. Jeremy had written a lot.

Michael nodded and chewed on his lower lip. “I mean... yeah,” he muttered out. “I just... if I don’t like them, I don’t wanna just break their heart. I only really get to like people after I get to know them.”

Again, that meant he stood a chance! They knew each other better than they knew _anyone_ else. Of course, it’s possible Jeremy had shot straight past that zone and landed firmly in the friend-zone permanently, but he kept his hopes up. Either way, he’d get Michael in his life, that was more than enough.

“Yeah? Well I can understand that. I haven’t really had enough people I like to be able to judge that.” Jeremy shrugged, leaning back in his seat as the carriage began moving. “Still, maybe you should keep hold of this. Maybe the person who wrote it will be brave enough to come forward eventually. They clearly care a lot about you.”

Michael hesitated before nodding, carefully putting it into one of the front pockets of his backpack. “Yeah, I will. Yeah.” He still seemed so flustered as he placed his backpack back down, leaning back in his seat with rosy cheeks.

Jeremy really wanted to kiss Michael’s cheeks. They were rosy and still had just enough baby-face to be round and sort of chubby. Michael might have been slowly growing sharper and smoother thanks to puberty, but he wasn’t all grown up yet. He was adorable.

“So, you’ve got plans for Hogsmeade? Do I get to hear said plans or am I just going to follow you around, because I’m good with whichever.”

That seemed to help Michael focus. He shook his head, probably to clear it, before muttering, “It’s a surprise.” After clearing his throat, Michael looked at Jeremy with a smile. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ve had it all planned out and I made sure it would all be a perfect day out.”

“O-kay. I trust you.” Jeremy grinned. “I’m being spoiled, I get it.” Michael’s blush turned darker.

“Shut up, you nerd,” he grumbled out as he fiddled with Ellie’s ear. She just let out a pleased growl.

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Jeremy chuckled. He really wasn’t. This really _did_ feel like a sort of date, with Michael planning out everything. Jeremy desperately wished it was. “It’s nice. And I trust you to have planned something fun at the very least. You’re always good about that sort of stuff.”

“You think so highly of me. I’m honored,” he murmured before leaning over and reaching to lean his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. Oh god, he was going to die, this just felt so intimate and precious. “I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations.”

_You already have_ , is what Jeremy wanted to say. Instead, he just wrapped his arm around Michael and sort of hugged him, just trying to relax and enjoy this. It was hard to focus on much more besides the fact that Michael was so close and he was so warm and he sort of smelled like sort of like spices from all the time he spent making potions and god, Jeremy was so screwed and he couldn’t even bring himself to be upset. Michael was worth it, even if they never ended up romantically together. Just getting to love Michael from a distance was a pleasure all its own.

Michael shifted only when the carriage stopped. He moved back then as he got up and grabbed his backpack. After, he opened the carriage door and smiled at Jeremy, even doing a mock bow. “For you, my good sir.”

Jeremy giggled and took Michael’s offered hand, stepping carefully out of the carriage. “Thank you, Michael.” Jeremy grinned. “And thank you too, Miss Ellie.” Ellie sneezed in acknowledgement.

They walked out and past all the places filled with couples. Jeremy was confused for a second when they arrived outside of the grocery store, Magic Neep. There was a stall set up outside of the store where one couple walked away with a box with a yarn bow.

Michael walked over, smiling at the person running the stall. “Hi. Could I please have one small cake and two cartons of chocolate milk please?”

“Of course, my dear.” The old woman running it smiled softly at Michael. She pulled out a small cake box with a red ribbon around it and two cartons of chocolate milk which had clearly been hand painted. “That’ll be seven sickles, please.”

Michael still had trouble with the money from time to time. He nodded and took out his little money pouch, and he managed to get it within a few seconds of a struggle. “Sorry, I’m still not used to this money,” he apologized as he gave the older woman the sickles.

“That’s quite alright, dear,” she said, handing over the cake box and the milk cartons, as well as two forks. “And might I say, you both make a very handsome pair.” Jeremy blushed a dark red, too flustered to come up with a response.

“I- um- thank you, miss,” Michael said instead, clearly just as flustered as Jeremy. He still gave her a smile before he asked, “Oh, um, I was also told that if we asked, we could go into the garden in the back? To have a picnic with the cake and milk and some stuff I brought.”

“Oh yes! Of course you can, I’m so glad some of the students know about it.” She practically lit up. “Geoffrey, love, come out here and take these boys to the garden please,” she called over her shoulder. An old man bustled out, wrapping his arm around the woman’s waist.

“What were you saying, Tilly? You know I can’t hear you properly from inside.” He pecked her sweetly on the cheek.

“These lovely boys want to go eat in the garden, could you take them for me please? I need to be ready for when Stella comes over for her anniversary cake.” Geoffrey beamed at her, then over to Michael and Jeremy.

“Of course! Right this way, boys, it’s just through the back of the shop.”

Jeremy was a bit in awe. He had no idea about the garden. How had Michael known?

“Alright, thank you sir.” Michael practically beamed at Jeremy as he tugged his hand a little, starting to follow Geoffrey. “C’mon, Remy.”

Jeremy followed after him, staying close.

“It’s so nice to have some students asking about our garden. Matilda puts so much time and love into it, and I do what I can when I’m not busy with the shop,” Geoffrey explained. “You’re some of the first to ask about it this school year, so thank you both so much. It really means the world to my dear Tilly.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you for letting us back here, that means the world to us,” Michael said in return with a warm smile. “You’re so kind. I’ve heard a lot of good things about the garden, so I’m very excited to see it in person and show it to Jeremy. Also, I promise that Ellie here won’t do anything besides nap back there.”

“Of course, of course. Now just come back through when you’re done. There’s a bin over by the door and a couple of picnic benches to sit at. I’ll come get you before the last carriage leaves if you stay that long.” Geoffrey opened the door and Jeremy was once again stunned.

The garden may as well have been caught in the middle of spring. The grass was the perfect shade of green and looked as soft as he had ever seen any. The red bricks were clean and had some sort of ivy growing up them as they enclosed the garden in a high wall. The rainbow flowers growing in carefully loved pockets around the walled garden brought colour and vibrancy to the area and the large trees really helped to complete the feeling of an enchanted getaway. If Jeremy didn’t know better, he’d say this was a fairy garden from one of Michael’s books. He shot Geoffrey a smile.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

Michael nodded and smiled brightly. “Yes, thank you so much. You’re really kind.”

Geoffrey just smiled and waved them off before leaving them be. Once it was just them, Michael tugged Jeremy over to one of the benches, setting down the cake and milk and his backpack. “Get settled and let me have at least a little bit of a surprise for you in terms of your picnic lunch.”

Jeremy nodded mutely, needing a moment to find his voice.

“You’ve already really surprised me. How did you even know about this place? And I just- wow. This is amazing, Mikey.”

“Shh, don’t ruin the surprise. Just enjoy it,” Michael said with a smile. He took out some wrapped sandwiches from his backpack, putting them in front of them before shifting the cartons of milk as well. “I made sure to have your favorite sandwich prepared.”

“You’re too good to me.” Jeremy sighed happily, certain he was giving Michael some _serious_ heart eyes but feeling too much in love to really care. “Thank you.”

“Nothings ever too good for you, Remy,” Michael told him as he smiled. Jeremy felt Ellie brush against him before she settled, probably against Michael. “Now eat up. I made sure it wouldn’t be too filling so we can enjoy the sandwich.”

“You’ve thought of everything. Thanks Mikey.” Jeremy grinned, certain he was blushing hard but unable to bring himself to care. Michael was being thoughtful and sweet and damn if Jeremy wasn’t falling harder for the boy. Yup. He was totally screwed.

“I tried my best, I guess. I wanted today to be as perfect as possible,” Michael admitted, seemingly a little flustered if Jeremy was reading him right. He quickly stuffed his face with his sandwich though, so Jeremy wasn’t too sure.

Jeremy knew _he_ was flustered, that much was certain. He bit into his own sandwich to hide his blush.

After they ate though, Michael helped them clean up and smiled. It was a little mischievous. “Now, I have one last big surprise for you,” he said before finishing off his carton of milk and zipped up his backpack, the rest of the cake inside within its box.

“Lead the way.” Jeremy grinned. “This has been an awesome day-“ Jeremy almost said date there. Keep it together, Heere. “-so far. It’s gonna be pretty hard to top what you’ve already done.”

“Oh, it’ll definitely top it, I promise you that.” Michael’s smile lit up, and Jeremy swore it could light up a whole room. “Just follow me, yeah?”

Jeremy shrugged and nodded eagerly. He’d happily follow Michael just about anywhere, even if he couldn’t articulate that right now without things being weird.

The three of them left the garden area. They were sure to toss out any garbage when they re-entered the store. Michael waved to Tilly when they left, and he started heading to Ollivander’s branch in Hogsmeade. “Don’t say anything just yet, yeah?”

Jeremy arched an eyebrow in confusion, but he nodded. Michael clearly had a plan, Jeremy could go along with this for a while longer. It’s not like he wasn’t very much enjoying himself after all.

Michael just beamed again as he took Jeremy inside, though he turned down a corner after they walked in when the person behind the desk looked away. He pointed to a door, and he was grinning like a mad man. “OK, we are going in and you shut the door behind us. We wait, like, ten seconds then open the door again, alright?”

“Okay?” Jeremy agreed, a little nervous. He trusted Michael, of course, but still. “Are we doing something against the rules on purpose? Who are you and what have you done with Michael?” Jeremy joked, preparing for what Michael told him nonetheless.

“I guess a little? But it’ll be worth it and we won’t be here for long,” Michael told him. “No one said it was against the rules, so it technically isn’t until we’re told. We can feign ignorance, I guess.”

Jeremy giggled, taking Michael’s hand. “Just tell me when.”

His best friend seemed to gain more confidence then, even if his cheeks were burning. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jeremy signed counting down, then they darted into the room when the attendant wasn’t looking. Jeremy shut the door behind them and counted to ten, giggling wildly.

When they opened the door again, Jeremy was shocked to see that they weren’t in the Hogsmeade branch of Olivander’s anymore. No, they were in the main London store. “Wha-? I never knew that was a linked doorway!” Jeremy cried.

“Hello boys. Mr. Heere, Mr. Mell, it has been a while. I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you here today. Though I can’t say I’m surprised that it is you who found the pathway back here. Out of all the students currently attending, you both showed the most interest in wands.” Jeremy looked over to see Mr. Olivander sitting behind his desk, working on a wand that appeared to be made of dogwood (he had to guess judging by the colour and grain he could see from where he was). A unicorn core was set to the side, ready to be matched as soon as the detailing was done.

“Well, we went on a special trip today and I wanted to surprise him with a visit here,” Michael said, moving forward with Jeremy and Ellie. The dog was surprisingly calm for the sudden scenery change, her tail mildly wagging. “I wanted to ask you about something too, Mr. Ollivander.”

“Sure, ask away, Mr. Mell.”

“Jeremy has had an interest in wands for a long, long time. This is just food for thought, really, but have you ever thought of mentoring someone not of the Ollivander name if they have the interest and dedication? Oh, uh, I think a better way to ask is if you would, because I know someone who would love that.”

Jeremy sucked in a harsh breath. Surely Michael wasn’t trying to-? But everything pointed to the fact he was.

“Well as a matter of fact, I have. My son has no interest in pursuing the family business, and heavens knows you need strong drive to make even half decent wands, so I’m left without an apprentice or an heir for the shop.” Mr. Ollivander sighed. “However, I have yet to find someone who can match the right levels of dedication and skill to even consider training them.”

“Well, the person who I know would love to do that and would be perfect for that is right here!” Oh god, was he-

Michael gently held Jeremy by his arms and guided him to stand by Mr. Ollivander. “He identified my wand by sight and told me what it meant about the wand and me on the first year boat ride over, and he’s done it with all of our friends since. Jeremy is _always_ researching more on wands, and I think he would be the perfect candidate to consider making your apprentice.”

Jeremy squeaked, eyes wide and face flushed as Michael sung his praises. Mr. Ollivander looked both amused but also curious.

“Is that so, Mr. Heere. If you would be so kind, then, to tell me what you think of this wand?” He gestured to the half complete wand in front of him.

“I- er, yes sir.” Jeremy gingerly picked up the wand, making note of the fine detailing above the grip. “This is dogwood. Best suited for someone with an affinity for pranks, or entertainers, since they tend to like excitement and mischief. They can be very strong though. The detailing just above the grip, though... it looks like this one... yes, you’ve already found the right core for it. It’ll leave it pliable, at a guess.” He hummed, running his fingers along the designs and getting a feel for the wand. “I can’t say for sure until the core is in, though, but that’s the feeling I’m getting. Unicorn, if I’m correct. And it’s quite clearly eleven and three quarter inches.” He handed the wand back, head ducked a little in embarrassment as he registered what he had just done.

“You are correct on all counts, Mr. Heere. I'm quite impressed.” Mr. Ollivander sounded stunned. “And you say that he’s learnt all this with no formal training?”

“Oh yeah, he’s self-taught and he will talk about wands for ages and ages if you let him, and I always love learning from him about wands. He’s really detailed and enthusiastic about wands. I don’t think there’s a better pick anywhere in the world than Jeremy Heere,” Michael concluded, and Jeremy could hear the smile in his voice.

“You have quite the confidence in your friend, Mr. Mell.” Mr. Ollivander smiled. “Very well, I’ll consider it-“ This couldn’t be happening. “-on the condition that Mr. Heere passes my little test. You see, I have an appointment today. They’ll be here in about two minutes. I want you to see if you can find three possible matches for them. I want to see how closely you can connect a partnership.” Jeremy glanced over at Micheal, who was nodding excitedly.

“I’d be honored, sir.” Jeremy nodded. As he agreed, bell to the front of the shop rang.

“Mara, I know you want me to get a wand early, but I don’t know,” one girl whined as she walked in with her friend, frowning as she fidgeted with her big hoodie. “Shouldn’t I be getting it closer to the- oh my god, a do- oh, they’re working. Sorry.”

Michael just smiled and waved it off. “It’s fine. At least you can read,” he joked, standing a bit back so the two kids could come in properly. As he did, he gave Jeremy a confident and proud smile that made his stomach churn in a good way.

“I know you want it closer to September, but you’re in a new country, Ari! We need to get you all settled and ready before we start at Hogwarts next year.” The other girl nudged her friend. She was clearly British, and the other was American. Just like him and Michael.

“Hi. I’m Jeremy, and I just wanna chat a bit before we get to finding your wand.” Jeremy grinned. “I’m here to see if Mr. Ollivander might consider me good enough to teach, so I’ll be trying to get you matched to the right wand.”

“Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I’m Mara. And this is Ari, she’s just moved here from America. We’ve been... pen pals for a while now, so I’m helping her get all set!” Mara grinned.

The girl named Ari just waved before sort of hiding behind her friend... which seemed to be hard for her since she was a good five-foot-four. She ducked a bit to try to hide better behind her friend then, but peeked over and waved again. "Hi," was all she could get out then, seemingly very shy once the attention was put on her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ari. My friend Michael is from America too.” Jeremy smiled softly. “Now, I know Ari is here for a wand. And what about you, Mara? You looking to find a wand too?”

Mara paused. “If that’s alright, sir? I know we only booked one slot but-“

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. “It’s quite, Miss. You don’t have to worry.”

Mara smiled awkwardly. “Thank you, sir. But, umm, I actually go by sir. I use he and him and sir, even if I’m... biologically a woman.”

_Oh_. He was like Jeremy. “Sorry sir, we didn’t know.“

Mara waved him off. “It’s fine. And... thanks. For respecting it. That doesn’t happen too often in the wizard side of my life.”

"Even if they should be more respectful and considerate," Ari grumbled out, though when Jeremy went and nodded with what she said, she ducked back down behind Mara again. She fiddled with her hair, doing and undoing little braids before looking back. "Thank you for respecting him though..."

“Well I wouldn’t be respecting myself if I didn’t.” Mara’s eyes lit up at he looked at Jeremy properly, actually paying full attention (he seemed a little flighty). Okay, so he already had a good idea for the core that would be best for these two. They were similar, and probably would have cores from the same animal.

“So, I want to find the best wand that I can for you. Could you... tell me something about yourself. Anything you like, just a little tidbit so I can find your wand.”

That seemed to freak Ari out for a second, as her fidgeting with her hair got worse. "Um... I really like animals, like my dog Duke that's five. I really like writing too, and sci-fi and fantasy? I'm sorry, I'm not good with talking about myself." She seemed to bury herself further into her hoodie then, obviously nervous.

“That’s absolutely fine, Ari. And that’s plenty for me to work with. And Mara? What about you?” Jeremy kept his tone gentle. He didn’t want to freak out Ari any more than he already had. She seemed really shy, and he wanted to help and protect her.

Mara was sort of positioning himself in front of Ari, which told Jeremy a lot already. “Well I really like herbology from what I saw my mum doing, and I like animals too. Ari and I met because I liked a picture of her dog.” He shrugged, eyes flicking between Jeremy’s mouth and eyes whenever Jeremy spoke.

With a small nod, Jeremy turner back to Mr. Ollivander. “Do wands with a core from the same creature all have a specific marking on them?” he asked softly. Mr. Ollivander nodded and pointed to a spot on the box with a drawn out shape. Jeremy nodded and headed off to search the shelves.

As he left, Jeremy could hear Michael making conversation with the two. Mara seemed to be doing most of the talking at first, but as he looked through to find options for both kids, he heard Ari begin to talk excitedly. He was hearing snippets about Duke. Michael was always good with making people feel better and more comfortable.

Jeremy spent about ten minutes searching the store, but by the time he found all six wands, he was confident in the choices he’d made.

“I have three here for Ari to try and three for Mara.” Jeremy grinned as he set them down. “You’re both welcome to try them out at the same time. I intend to go from possible match to one I’m almost certain on, is that alright with you?”

Ari looked up from where she was kneeling by Ellie, petting her belly as Ellie growled happily. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry." She quickly pressed a kiss to Ellie's head before getting up, seemingly embarrassed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Michael assured her before getting Ellie back off of her apparent quick break.

“Okay so this the first wand for Ari.” He handed her a pear, eleven and a half inch wand with a unicorn hair core. Jeremy was certain they would have unicorn cores. “And for Mara.” Ebony, unicorn hair, ten inches exactly. “You give them a small wave, and if they’re right for you, you’ll know.”

Both of the kids nodded. Ari flicked her wand first, and the papers went flying off of the desk. Her eyes were wide as she quickly put the wand down, just as Mara flicked his wand. The last of the papers that remained on Mr. Ollivander's desk flew off as well. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Ari got out, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets and seeming to try to hide.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. “No matter, but that was a very neat choice already, Jeremy.”

Jeremy beamed then grabbed the next wands.

Ari had English Oak and a unicorn core, twelve and a quarter inches. Mara had chestnut and unicorn hair. “If these aren’t right, I have one more set for you to try.”

Ari nodded, and Mara patted her back and smiled encouragingly. Eventually, Ari seemed to stomach whatever nerves she had and gave a small wave. A gust of wind blew in her face, and she blinked in surprise as her hair tie flew out of her hair and near the shop's entrance. "Um, it didn't feel right, like you said, Mr. Jeremy..."

Michael went over and grabbed the hair tie while Jeremy took the wand back. Mara shook his head too. “It’s too... bouncy,” he muttered, frowning. “I think I need something a little more.... swishy.” He waved his free hand to demonstrate.

Jeremy nodded and took the wand back, giving Mara an English oak wand. Once again, it was unicorn core, and this was ten and three quarter inches, just like Jeremy’s wand. Mara grinned as soon as he held it. “Oh, this feels perfect.” Small golden sparks danced over Mara’s hand and the wand for a moment before they faded. “Yes, this one is for me for sure!”

Jeremy walked over to Ari to offer the last wand he found to her. “This one is special, but I think it’ll fit you really well, Ari.” It was Rowan wood, which was pretty good for strong, defensive charms. Ari seemed like she would be skilled in that respect, and he just had a feeling that she would be as kind hearted as a rowan wand would demand. The unicorn core was from the same unicorn as Mara’s, so their wands were siblings. And they had the same length too.

After a moment of hesitation, Ari nodded and took the wand, looking it over with seemingly wide eyes behind her glasses. "It... it feels right," she muttered out, a mix of awe and confusion in her voice as she waved her wand. As she did so, sparkles also danced across her hand and wand for a moment before fading. "Thank you so much, Mr. Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned. “I’m glad we found you your wand, Ari. Mr. Ollivander will need to check them over to make sure they’re as good as they can be, but if you’re happy, you should be all set.”

Mr. Ollivander stood up and walked over. “Well done, Mr. Heere. That was a beautiful union of the wand and user. I’ll let you know any details you’ll need before we finalise anything, but otherwise this was enough proof to me that you have a passion and a gift.” He glanced over at the clock. “You’d best be back to Hogsmeade soon. Watch for my owl.”

“Bye Jeremy, bye Michael, bye Ellie. See you next year!” Mara chipped

Ari waved before quickly going over and tugging on Jeremy's sleeve. He smiled down at her, and quickly, she asked, "Would it be alright to give you a thank-you hug?"

Jeremy felt his heart melt a little as he nodded. Ari quickly gave him a hug before doing the same for Michael. She then went back to Mara, held his hand, and waved. "Bye. See you guys next year." As Jeremy went back into the little closet with Michael and Ellie, he swore he saw Ari giving a big smile to them all.

Michael opened the door, letting Jeremy scurry out before they quickly went outside. The person behind the desk seemed none the wiser. "So, how was that?" he asked Jeremy. When he looked over at Michael, his eyes were gleaming with life and joy, and his smile was almost blinding.

Jeremy practically launched himself at Michael, grabbing him in a tight hug and babbling happily. “Thank you thank you thank you! That was so amazing as I just- _ah_ , I’m so happy. Thank you Michael!” Jeremy _really_ wanted to cover every inch of Michael’s face with kisses and just make him feel as loved and adored as Jeremy did, but he held back. Just barely.

“Of course, Remy,” Michael almost laughed out as he held onto Jeremy. “I wanted to make this the best trip for you that I could, so I’m glad that I did that for you. I also told you that you could totally be Ollivander’s apprentice. Hah.”

“I just- ah!” Jeremy clung to Michael, unable to really verbalise how grateful he was.

Michael just laughed as he held Jeremy closer. “To wrap up the trip and to celebrate, how about we grab some sweets? My treat.”

Jeremy sort of whined and nuzzled closer, nodding. “You’re _really_ too good for me, Mikey.” Jeremy’s head was spinning with how spoiled he felt and how happy he was and how much he _really_ adored Michael. He almost couldn’t really think, overwhelmed in the best way.

“Nah, I’ll be too good when I can let you get everything you want. I can only get you one or two sweets max.”

Jeremy whined again and couldn’t really help himself. He pressed a barely there kiss against Michael’s neck, nothing more than a brush of his lips, but it satisfied the urge somewhat. Michael didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t react.

Michael just tugged Jeremy along to go to get sweets, Ellie clearly very excited as she wagged her tail while they walked. Jeremy felt his stomach churn in the best of ways as they went, and he swore he saw color in Michael’s cheeks as they went.

Even if he was just imagining it, Jeremy knew this was the best day he had ever had.

“So, my dear Richard, you have something to get off your chest, right?” Jeremy had cornered Rich in the library, where he was working on a transfiguration essay. He knew they were alone since everyone else was preparing for the Quidditch match later today and Michael was walking Ellie. “I know you’ve been avoiding said topic for about a month and a half, and I’m here to intervene. No more bottling shit up.”

Rich squirmed where he was sitting, obviously nervous about being confronted. Before Jeremy could think to reassure, Rich blurted out... something. “What?”

After taking a deep breath, Rich looked down hard at his essay before saying, only loud enough for Jeremy to hear, “I think I like Jake...”

“I figured as much. I’m really sorry about all this, dude.” Jake and Chloe had started dating about a week ago. “But hey, you’re welcome to vent to me if it’ll help. I’m all ears.” Jeremy sat down next to Rich and put his arm around Rich’s shoulders. Rich leaned into the touch a little.

“I just... I want him to be happy, so if he’s happy with Chloe, then good for them, I guess,” he muttered out as he sniffled. “I’m not gonna be a jerk or anything just ‘cause he isn’t into me or he’s dating someone else.”

Jeremy nodded in understanding and held Rich a little tighter. “I know, but that doesn’t make this any easier. So if you want to just talk, or gush or vent or whatever, you just let me know, yeah? We’re a team through this whole romance mess, that’s what we agreed and I’m not backing out on you.”

“Thanks, Jeremy.” Rich gave him a barely watery smile before looking back down at his essay. “Talking about it’ll just make me feel worse though... How about you tell me about your endeavors though?”

“Y-yeah? Well... if you want me to, then...” Jeremy took a breath. “Y’know how Michael and I went to Hogsmeade together on Valentine’s Day?” Rich nodded. “Well... it... it felt like a date. He took me to have cake in a secret garden and then he took me to Ollivander’s, but he somehow knew the secret passage to the one in London! And Ollivander is considering taking me on as an apprentice thanks to that. And then he got me sweets at Honeyduke’s. And it’s like, I don’t know if it’s Michael just being Michael or if he actually likes me like that...” he confessed quietly.

Rich seemed to be thinking over what Jeremy said, but he had a sweet smile. “Well, I dunno. Michael’s a tough cookie, so to speak. He’s always sweet to everyone, but he’s always been the sweetest to you.” He paused for a second. “Has he been giving off any romantic hints before or after?”

Jeremy thought it over. “I mean... he’s been even more affectionate since the break, but I’m not sure if it means anything. That’s... that’s all I can think of.”

“It could mean something. I mean, did he say anything about preferences or anything at all to you?”

“Well I know for a fact he’s not into girls at all. He even said as much when he got the secret admirer card for Valentine’s Day.” Jeremy nodded. “Other than that, I have no idea. He’s... he told me a while back that he’s still figuring himself out but he hasn’t updated me since.”

“Dude, I think it might’ve been a tester trip for a date, but I’m not one-hundred percent on that,” Rich said with a shrug. “It seems like it. He planned it all out, right?” Jeremy nodded. “And he surprised you and made it all tailored to you?” Another nod. “Dude. It probably is. Also, you never told me what he said when he read the card, that could give you clues too!”

“Well... he said he was really flattered I think, but he didn’t know if he liked them since he didn’t know who it was. He... got all flustered though, it was really cute. And he said he only gets to like someone after he gets to know them,” Jeremy recited. “And he kept the card when I suggested it for if I ever get brave enough to come forwards and tell him it was me.”

“Dude. Dude. There is a _huge_ chance that he likes you,” Rich said with wide eyes. “I can’t guarantee it, but holy shit? That’s a big deal. Maybe even a hint if he _does_ like you.”

“Wait, really? I thought it meant I had a shot, but...”

“He could’ve been dropping hints dude! He only likes someone after he gets to know them while he’s suddenly spiking in affection? Plus, he finds all these cool things for the Valentine’s Day trip?” Rich quickly shifted his glasses to solemnly nod at Jeremy. “He totally digs you.”

“I- er- well what do I do?” Jeremy stammered. He knew he liked- no, _loved_ \- Michael, but he never really imagined a situation where his attraction was mutual! (Yes he did, but he never saw how to get from one phase to the other).

“Try to get a good date for him too. And don’t give me that look, it was basically a date. Do something he loves, treat him in a way that’ll wow him.” Rich shrugged. “I’m not the best with this romance shit. Ask Brooke or Jenna.”

“... But what if he _doesn’t_ actually like me? I don’t want to lose him,” Jeremy muttered.

“Premise it like how Michael did. He probably did it like that because he was scared too,” Rich offered with a smile.

“I-...” It made sense. “Yeah. Okay. I can do that.” A plan was already coming together. “And I think I have an idea of when to do it all too. A weekend outing wouldn’t be _too_ out of character, would it?”

“Nope, I don’t think so,” Rich said as he raised a brow curiously. “Already have an idea coming along?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. “I’m gonna have to ask Hagrid to help a little, but I think he will... I hope he will.”

“Oh, if it’s Hagrid, he will _so_ help you out. He adores you two and, from what the girls have told me, you two are his favorites. He tries to hide it, though he hides it poorly.”

“Well, I’ll ask and see I my idea will even work.” Jeremy nodded. “And... thanks Rich. I feel... a bit better now. Still nervous as hell, though, and sorta anxious.”

“You’ve taken your pills for today, right? Your morning dose?”

Jeremy chuckled and nodded. “Yes I have. You know I’m good about that. This is just my usual nerves about Michael in general. I want things to be perfect is all.”

“No matter what you do, Michael thinks whatever you guys do together is perfect,” Rich reminded him. “He adores the shit out of you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy ducked his head and his cheeks lit up in a blush. “You think?” he asked. “‘Cause I really adore him too.”

“Oh yeah, I think and I know so,” Rich said with a grin. “He will go on for ages about you.”

“What?!” Jeremy squeaked.

“Yeah! Just like how you will do the same about him,” Rich elaborated.

Jeremy hid his face in his arms with a small whine. Rich was gonna tease the hell out of him, and even if Jeremy was embarrassed, he actually really liked it. Hearing that Michael talked about him just as much sent butterflies through his stomach, and sparked more hope in his chest than he ever thought possible.


	11. The Phoenix’s Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> This chapter has a lot of important stuff, especially at the end. Be sure to pay attention and enjoy the chapter’s end. ;3c
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara (also ty for posting yesterday for me):
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! This chapter has more goodness going on! We have an important DADA lesson going on, with a little angst sprinkled in but from there on out it’s plain sailing! Not only do we get to see the results of the potion contest, we also get to see Jeremy’s attempts to woo Michael! Time will tell just how successful he’ll be, but the future is bright!
> 
> Enjoy!’

So today’s DADA class was supposed to be a bit crazy. Michael had heard from Rich and Jenna that it was from when they had it, and he was, albeit, a bit nervous. With that, he sat at his desk with Jeremy and Ellie as they waited for class to start.

Reyes burst in (as usual) with a burst of light and sound. He strode to the front of the class.

“Boggarts. The very essence of fear. That is what we shall face today. Now, who can tell me what a boggart does?” Reyes asked, looking around.

Oh! He remembered reading about those because they honestly bugged the shit outta him. “They don’t really know what they look like since they take the form of whatever scares the person they’re facing,” Michael said after everyone seemed to be stumped.

Jeremy stiffened next to Michael, sucking in a quiet, harsh breath.

“Very good, Mr. Mell. Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, boggart take what you fear. Which means we have to fight fear with its strongest enemy: laughter. The charm we will be using is _Riddikulus_. Wands out, everybody now.”

Everyone took out their wands, and Michael looked over at Jeremy with a small frown. “Is everything alright, Remy?” he whispered.

Jeremy shook his head a little. “I don’t want to face it with everyone around,” he whispered back. “I think I know what mine will be and I don’t want everyone to see.”

Still, Jeremy chanted the incantation along with everyone else.

“Very good. The final piece of this puzzle is making this fear, the thing that scares you most, into something funny. Laughter is what beats a boggart. Can everyone stand up please?” Reyes waved his wand when everyone stood and the tables zoomed to the side. A large closet appeared from the ground. “Single file line, everyone!

Michael made sure Jeremy was behind him in line when they got up. “Stay behind me, hopefully you won’t get to go,” Michael assured him with a big smile.

Jeremy nodded, looking very uncomfortable. Brooke was at the front of the line, shaking as she looked at the closet.

“Remember. It can’t _hurt_ you, it just wants to scare you. Just think of something funny, and it will go away.”

The door opened and out came... another Brooke. Except this Brooke was slowly turning invisible, from her feet up, like she was disappearing.

“R- _Riddikulus_.”

The Brooke turned into an explosion of confetti, which rained down on the spot. Brooke giggled and scooted away, leaving the next person in line.

There were a few more people who went, and some of the notable things that happened included a huge spider tripping on roller skates, someone’s aunt turning into a clown, and a monster bird turning into Big Bird.

Chloe was in front of Michael, so she went up and took a deep breath. The unicorn there turned into... Jake? “You’re such a bitch, Chloe. You’re terrible. No wonder everyone is scared of you-“

“ _Riddikulus_.”

Suddenly, the fake Jake turned into Prince, the singer, in a ridiculous outfit. Chloe had a prideful grin, giving a different kind of bird to the boggart. She waved off Professor Reyes as well when he asked if she was fine. “I’m good, don’t worry.” She patted Michael’s shoulder. “Good luck, Mikey.”

Michael took a deep breath as he walked up to where Chloe was, Ellie pressed to his side. He’d be fine. Everyone else had done it, so he could too.

The boggart looked over to Michael and started shifting. Suddenly, Michael was in a dark void. There was no sound, Ellie was gone, _everyone_ was gone. It was just Michael, alone in void.

Michael felt himself tense as he looked around. Weren’t boggarts supposed to turn into things, not... whatever this was? He felt a bit nauseous and panicked as he held up his wand. OK, just think of something funny... Uh... What could he do to make this funny- _shit_ , what could make this funny? “ _Riddikulus_.”

The void turned into space, which turned into a couple of rapidly spinning planets which twisted around Michael. Reyes appeared and waved his wand, turning the planets into spinning tops, which spun into the closet again and the doors locked behind them.

“I think that’s enough for today. Well done everyone. Anyone who hasn’t gone has been noted and you’ll get to go next lesson. Class dismissed.”

Michael took a deep breath as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He kept a firm grip on his wand as Ellie pressed close to him. Thank god, alright, she was still here. He knelt down and hugged her, just relishing in the fact that she was _here_.

Jeremy hesitantly pressed a hand on Michael’s back, as if he wasn’t sure if he should. “You alright, Mikey?” he asked quietly as students started slowly filing out.

When he turned around, Michael reached up and took Jeremy’s hand, holding on tight. Thank god, he was here too. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, I just need you to be here for a minute.”

Jeremy knelt down next to Michael and wrapped his arms around him. “You don’t need to be afraid of that, Mikey. I’ll make sure you’re never alone like that, not so long as I have _any_ say in it,” he promised quietly.

Michael just nodded as he clung to Jeremy. “Sorry, I just- Ellie wasn’t even there, I couldn’t stay calm or think or anything...”

“The space was really pretty. And the planets spinning made me giggle,” Jeremy murmured, squeezing Michael again.

“I sorta thought that Reyes did that, but I guess he just did the spinning tops,” Michael muttered before letting out a weak laugh. “But, uh... yeah.”

“Mr. Mell, are you alright?” Professor Reyes came over and knelt next to the boys. Ellie looked up at him before cuddling Michael again. “That was quite an intense one, I’m very proud of you for managing to work your way through it enough to use the charm.”

“Just a bit tense, but I’m gonna be good after calming down,” Michael assured his professor before leaning against Jeremy. “OK, maybe more than a little tense, but I just need to calm down and be held for a bit.”

Professor Reyes nodded. “Well, you’re both welcome to stay as long as you need since this was your last lesson today.” Reyes started to stand.

“Umm, Professor?” Jeremy asked. “Once... once Michael is calm and happy, could I possibly try the charm please? I... I don’t want to do it with everyone around. I... it’s not something I want people to see.”

Reyes looked understanding. “Of course, Mr. Heere. I’ll wait, and we can work through it together.”

“Ellie and I will be your cheer squad,” Michael assured him with a big, hopefully comforting smile. Ellie let out a small huff before nuzzling against Michael’s stomach. “Ellie, no, that tickles!”

Jeremy giggled a little at that, but it died off a moment later. “Actually, could you wait outside for this one? I...” He sounded almost ashamed to be asking. “It’s... I don’t want you to have to sit through it.”

Michael frowned before slowly standing up, getting Jeremy’s help to do so. “Alright, but you need to help me back up and to the common room still after this.”

“Of course. As _soon_ as I’m done, I’ll be back with you,” Jeremy promised. He stood up and squeezed Michael’s hand. “I’ll probably need some cuddles after too.”

“I... will you tell me what it is after, when we’re cuddling?” Michael asked as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand back.

“I… yeah.”

“Alright, thank you.” Michael smiled at him before quickly grabbing their packed bags. “C’mon, Ellie.” With that, he waved and walked out the door... but he didn’t close it all the way. Only enough for him to see and hear through. No one else was this way, and Jeremy and Professor Reyes didn’t seem to notice his snooping. The way Jeremy responded meant he wouldn’t, and he wanted to be able to properly comfort his friend.

Jeremy took a shaky breath and turned to the closet. “Okay, I’m ready. But... I don’t know if I’ll be able to combat it,” he confessed.

“If you can’t, there’s no judgement, Mr. Heere. Even some grown witches and wizards can’t fight boggarts, they’re difficult creatures. Facing one’s fear is never an easy thing.” Reyes nodded.

“Ready?”

Jeremy nodded and readied his wand. The closet door opened.

Michael was shocked to see himself come out, looking furious. “You disgust me,” his clone snarled, its voice harsh and nothing like Michael had ever heard from himself. Jeremy was so tense, violently shaking already and breathing harsh. “You’re just like the others. In fact you’re _worse_ than the bullies. You’re not even honest, pretending to be a boy. I _never_ want to see you again, _Annabelle_.”

“Rid-Riddikulus.” Jeremy’s voice shook and was thick with tears. The clone kept laying into him. He tried again, but to no avail.

“ _Riddikulus_.” Reyes’ voice was soft, and the clone Michael vanished in a puff of smoke, which Reyes directed back into the closet. Jeremy collapsed to his knees, shivering and sobbing quietly. His wand rolled a little away.

OK, nope, he didn’t care if Jeremy knew he saw. Michael came right in, walking over to Jeremy and kneeling beside him. “Hey, hey, it’s OK. That wasn’t me, it wasn’t what I think. I don’t think _any_ of that and would never disrespect you like that. Would it be OK if I hugged you?”

Jeremy kept shivering. It took a moment for him to even register Michael was there. He looked blearily up at him, sniffling. He looked conflicted for a second before nodded miserably. He didn’t move besides from that and the shivers still wracking his body.

Michael quickly and carefully held Jeremy close then, running a hand slowly through Jeremy’s hair. “It’s going to be OK, I promise. Just breathe and cry it out of you need to.”

Jeremy whimpered and sort of leaned into Michael’s touch, but didn’t move to hold him too. Instead, his hands remained clenched at his side. He stayed tense, still shivering.

“You are Jeremy Heere, my best friend who is the most amazing person I have ever met. You are a stellar student, the soon-to-be apprentice of Ollivander, and the sweetest dude I’ve ever had the pleasure of getting to know, let alone get to befriend. I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone in the world.”

Jeremy whimpered and grabbed Michael after a moment more, clinging to the back of his robes and essentially burying himself as close a possible to Michael, whining softly. His shivers didn’t stop but they did slow a little.

Michael continued to hold him close, even if he was tired. Jeremy needed this so bad, so he was going to give this to him. It wasn’t like he minded anyway, so he was happy to do this.

Michael wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, Jeremy sobbing and slowly calming down. Eventually, he stopped shivering and sobbing and he relaxed. He didn’t let go of Michael, now nuzzling his face into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Hey, how are you?” Michael asked, rubbing Jeremy’s back with one hand as he looked down at Jeremy. “You feeling a bit better?”

Jeremy nodded after while. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“You have no need to be sorry,” he reassured Jeremy before resting his head against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy whined a little. “But you had to see yourself as... that. S’not you at all.”

“But I know it’s not me and that I would never do that. I _know_ it’s not me at all,” Michael reminded him. “You even know that it’s not me.”

“That’s why it scares me,” Jeremy admitted. “‘Cause what could I have done to make you hate me like that?” He clung tighter, a lone shiver working it’s way down his body.

“You would never make me hate you, no matter what,” Michael promised him. “You matter too much to me and I know you could never do anything to make me hate you, you little shit.”

Jeremy didn’t respond verbally, he just clung tightly to Michael and sighed. His tense body relaxed further and he half sagged against Michael. “... Can we go nap please? M’really tired,” he whispered after a while longer.

“Of course. I think we’re both tired,” Michael agreed before slowly standing up with Jeremy. “Thanks, Professor Reyes, for letting us stay here for a bit.”

“Of course, boys.” Reyes nodded. “I’m very proud of both of you. Those weren’t easy to face, for either of you. Do... would you like me to escort you to the Hufflepuff common room?”

“You don’t have to, but that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you,” Michael murmured as he kept an arm around Jeremy to keep him close.

“Pass me your bags. You just make sure Mr. Heere makes it safely, I’ll take care of everything else.” Reyes scooped up Jeremy’s wand, and then grabbed both their bags. “You make sure they _both_ make it, Miss Ellie.”

Ellie let out a small ‘boof’ before pressing close to Michael’s side. Michael smiled down at her, patting her head with his free hand before gently squeezing Jeremy. “You ready, Remy?”

Jeremy nodded, nuzzling against Michael’s neck, and they stood together.

If Jeremy’s worst fear was Michael hating him, well Michael would do whatever it took to make sure Jeremy got to a point where he believed it would never come to pass. Michael loved Jeremy too much for that. And he’d make sure Jeremy felt it every day for the rest of forever, just to be sure.

Michael was so nervous. The contest was happening, and it was almost over. There were only a few more potions left (he was surprised by how many people entered potions). He was standing with Jeremy, holding his hand as Ellie pressed close to his side as he watched Dumbledore going down the line, reading the cards written for each potion as he went before testing each anonymous potion.

Dumbledore had just finished with a potion that was designed to ‘rejuvenate the mind’ apparently (demonstrated by an exhausted looking Rich. He did look a bit better after the potion was administered) when he reached Michael’s potion. Jake had volunteered as the subject for it. Jeremy had tried to be the subject, but Michael had very quickly shut that down.

“Mr. Dillinger, what are you demonstrating?” Dumbledore asked cheerfully as he read the instructions. “A memory restoration potion? It says here I need to erase an hour’s worth of memories. Is that correct?”

“Yes Professor. I was asked two hours ago to be the subject, and in the last hour I was taught how to properly cast this charm: _clara scintillae_.” Pink, blue, and yellow sparks shot from Jake’s wand. “I only learnt how to do that within the last hour, sir.”

Michael held on tighter to Jeremy’s hand as Dumbledore nodded. “Alright. Would it be alright if I erased more than this so that you forget that you were asked to be the subject, Mr. Dillinger? Perhaps two and a half hours?”

Jake didn’t hesitate. “Yes sir. I trust this potion and the potion maker’s skill.” He nodded. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at Jake.

“ _Obliviate_.” A green light lit up Jake’s features and he blinked harshly. Then he looked around, frowning a little.

“Umm, sir? Why am I sitting up in front of all the school?” he asked meekly, turning back to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster looked calm, as always.

“You are here as a part of the potion contest. Before I explain anything more, could you please drink this for me?” Dumbledore asked, handing the vial of the potion up to Jake.

“Yes sir.” Jake nodded after looking hard at the bottle. He seemed to recognize it, which made sense since he had seen Michael make that particular potion a few days ago. He downed the contents in a single gulp. “It tastes a bit like like orange juice,” he noted with some surprise.

Michael had that slight sense of doubt rush over him. He intertwined his fingers with Jeremy’s as Dumbledore hummed. “How are you feeling, Mr. Dillinger?”

Jeremy squeezed his hand and Michael saw him shoot him a proud, reassuring smile from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t look away from Jake and Dumbledore.

Jake smacked his lips. “Thirsty, mostly. And like I have pins and needles in my brain, but it’s not unpleasant. It’s like... almost uncomfortable but not.” He shrugged. Then his eyes widened. “You erased my memory!” he exclaimed, then ducked his head a little. “Sorry, that was loud. But I just remembered, you erased my memory... was it really two and a half hours?”

“Yes, I did erase that much,” Dumbledore said, though his eyes flickered with something. Michael couldn’t tell what it what it was with all of his nerves going almost haywire. “You have nothing to apologize for, Mr. Dillinger.”

“I... I performed a spell. The colorful sparks one Rich did last year when he came out as bi, but... I know the words now but I’m not sure how to perform it yet. The incantation is clara scintillae, but I can’t really remember the wand movement.”

“You did do that, yes,” Dumbledore confirmed. “It might take a little bit of time for you to remember those two and a half hours. Would you like to sit down, as well as a glass of water?”

“Yes please, sir.” Jake nodded sheepishly. “Is there anything you want me to do when my memories are all back?”

“Recall to me how to properly perform the spell, and any information about the event and such that you told me of proper. But at least demonstrate the spell for me as you did prior,” he said as Madame Pomfrey walked over, helping Jake to a seat by the side with a cup of water.

Jake nodded in agreement and Dumbledore continued on. He had just reached the second to last potion when Jake stood up from his seat. Pink, yellow, and blue sparks shot from his wand and he was grinning brightly. “I remember everything, sir, down to the same sort of detail as before.”

Even if he tried to conceal it, Michael could see the impressed look on Dumbledore’s face. “Oh wow. Thank you, Mr. Dillinger,” he said, now done with all of the potions. “If you wish, you can now go back with your friends and fellow participants of the contest.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jake started over to where Michael and Jeremy was sitting. Then he paused. “Oh, and by the way. When we spoke earlier, in the hallway after lunch, you mentioned that you made your socks you’re wearing.” Jake looked a little cheeky. He continued back on his path.

Dumbledore’s eyes lit up as Jake continued on. “I am going to take a few minutes to deliberate the results, as well as consult Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout.” With that, he left with the two women out of the hall and into a side room, shutting the doors behind them.

All the students started chattering excitedly, most of them talking about Michael’s potion by the sounds of it. Jake clapped Michael on the shoulder as he sat down. “Nice job, nerd, I think you have this one in the bag. I’ve never seen Dumbledore get so excited.”

“I’m just glad that it worked and that you were able to remember everything,” Michael muttered out, giving a shaky smile before resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He didn’t realize how nerve-wracking this was going to be, especially since some of the potions were actually impressive.

Jeremy squeezed him in return, tugging Michael to half sit on him. “I told you it would. As someone who has experienced it firsthand, I knew it would be just fine. You’re talented, Michael, and you put the work in. I’m so proud of you.”

Even if it made him a bit flustered, Michael let himself half sit on Jeremy. “I always get anxious, you know this,” Michael whined as he buried his face half into his best friend’s shoulder.

“And that is why you have me, to tell you that you don’t have to and to help you calm down after.” Jeremy gave him a squeeze. Despite the numerous people around them, the moment felt quiet, intimate almost. Michael decided to savor it while it lasted.

He shut his eyes and let himself enjoy it until Jeremy gently nudged him. Opening his eyes, Michael looked up to see Dumbledore walking up to the stage. “After some deliberation-“

“He’s only saying that to be nice, they probably didn’t talk it over ‘cause he knew.” Michael gently elbowed Jeremy for that comment.

“-we have decided on the winning potion.” Over Dumbledore walked and he picked up Michael’s potion.

There was a polite round of applause as everyone waited for the creator to show themselves. When Michael didn’t move, Jeremy took action. He stood and dragged Michael to a standing position, then quickly sat back down, holding Michael’s hand. He probably planned that too, the little shit. “Would you come down here please, Mr. Mell?”

Michael felt his face warm up as he gently squeezed Jeremy’s hand. He sighed as he let Jeremy’s hand go before going up to Dumbledore, Ellie pressed to his side. As he walked up, he pet Ellie’s head to help himself relax.

“Mr. Mell, your Memory Restoration Potion is quite honestly one of the greatest inventions I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing. It not only cleanly restored Mr Dillinger’s memories, but did so in an almost totally non-intrusive manner. It is both subtle and finely crafted. Congratulations, you have earned yourself fifty house points.” Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw the hourglass start to change. It put Hufflepuff in the lead by a lot.

“As I understand it, your potion has already been sent to the Ministry for testing. If it is approved, it’ll be added to the school syllabus. You’ve really made a remarkable discovery, especially at your age. Well done, Michael.” Dumbledore’s winter blue eyes twinkled proudly of his half-moon spectacles, and he held out his hand for Michael to shake.

Michael felt himself begin to choke up, but instead of crying crying, he shook Dumbledore’s hand as he smiled proudly up at the HeadMaster. “Thank you so much, sir.”

Dumbledore’s smile was both proud and understanding. He pulled out his wand and waved it. Two items appeared from nowhere: a small trophy about eight inches tall and a small patch. “I understand you like patches. I feel it might go well with the patch Mr. Heere gave you.” It read ‘Potion Master’ and it was green and black with a picture of his potion on it. The trophy read the same on it, with the exception of having his name on it too. Everyone began clapping and cheering as Michael accepted the items.

OK, he let himself tear up a little now. “Thank you _so_ much, Professor,” Michael muttered out a bit tearfully as he held both the trophy and the patch.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, that twinkle returning before Michael walked off and over to Jeremy and Jake. Ellie nuzzled against his side as they walked, growling happily as they went. Michael wasn’t sure on how he felt, nor what to say or do besides walk and sit down with his friends.

Jeremy’s arms were around him instantly, stopping his clapping in favor of hugging Michael. He could hear all the others, all his other friends, cheering and clapping loudly, all calling their support even over the roar of the crowd.

“I knew you’d win,” Jeremy murmured, just loud enough for Michael to hear.

Michael quickly put down his things in favor of hugging Jeremy back. He buried his face into his neck, unable to contain his sniffling. It was all so overwhelming, but in a good way. “Thank you,” was all he was able to get out as a few tears formed.

The next day was a Saturday and Michael was still slightly overwhelmed with everything. He still couldn’t believe that he had won, and the unshakable confidence Jeremy had in him was certainly overwhelming in the best way. He pondered that as he munched on his toast.

“Hey, Mikey?” Jeremy asked as he slipped onto the bench next to Michael. “I was wondering. You wanna hang out, just us and Ellie today? I just saw Hagrid and he had to cancel tea today because the baby unicorns are being born.”

Oh. He hated not having his schedule, but if Hagrid had to cancel and help... “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll need a nice hang day to calm down from everything, y’know?” Michael gave Jeremy a soft smile as he reached down to pet Ellie’s head. “What do you have in mind that we do?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Well I thought since it’s a nice day we could go for a picnic. Ruben showed me a nice spot just inside the forest which would be really great to go hang in, and we can go visit Darling while we’re there.” The little bowtruckle was perched on Jeremy’s shoulder. Now it was getting warmer, he refused to stay inside on the bonsai tree Jeremy had gotten him and insisted on spending all his time with Jeremy.

“That sounds nice,” Michael admitted as he waved over at Ruben. He smiled when Ruben waved back. “We’ll have to ask the house elves about making some food though for a picnic.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Somehow I doubt they’ll mind. I asked if it was a possibility and they started making it there and then. I had to get them to stop before I was overloaded with food!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that because yup, it sounded like the house elves. They had sort of become friends, him and the elves, so it made sense. Even if he couldn’t help them stand up for their rights that they didn’t understand that they should have, Michael could at least be that to them. “God, I love them all.”

“They’re lovely,” Jeremy agreed with a nod. “So I’ll go ask them about it when I’m finished, if you wanna get Ellie outside so she can go relax for a bit first?”

“Yeah, sure, we can totally do that. I’ll be out in the area by the lake but close to Hagrid’s hut. Meet you there?” he asked as he started to stand then, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Ellie automatically stood then, walking and ducking under the seat along the table. Even if she got bigger, she somehow always managed to do it.

“See you in a few!” Jeremy called, standing up and pulling a list out his pocket. Michael couldn’t help but grin; Jeremy had clearly been betting on Michael saying yes.

There wasn't really any reason Michael would've said no though. He smiled as he watched Jeremy leave before doing the same, though he went to the place he said he'd go. Once out there, he told Ellie, "Break," and watched her flop down onto the grass before proceeding to roll around in it, grunting and growling happily. Michael laughed at the sight before sitting down beside her wiggling, happy self, watching her with a big grin.

About ten minutes later, Jeremy came outside with his backpack bulging and his grin bright as Michael had ever seen it.

“Hey Mikey, hey Ellie, you both ready?” Ruben was perched on Jeremy’s shoulder and was sort of shimmying in excitement. “I know we are.”

"I mean, if you two are, then we are," Michael said as he stood up, watching Ellie continue to rile around. "Ellie girl." She stopped her wiggling and rolling to stare up at the three, on her back and her mouth open wide. "Work."

She stood right up then, letting herself be leashed before Michael turned over at Jeremy and smiled. "Lead the way."

Jeremy took Michael’s hand with a grin and began leading him towards the forest. “Since it’s still early, I was thinking we go visit Darling first. She’s gonna be so happy to see you!” Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to see her. I've missed her since we've finished the Hippogriff unit of sorts," Michael admitted with a smile, gently squeezing Jeremy's hand because he felt it racing a little now. Calm down, gay thoughts!

Jeremy grinned back. “Well I asked Hagrid and he said we’re allowed to go visit them whenever we want. _And_ that they’re free roaming in the forest, so we can get a special whistle to call Darling if we ever want to see her.” He pulled out something that looked similar to a dog whistle. “We need to go to the corral from the module, but then we can call her and she’ll come.”

"Oh shit, really? That's amazing!" God, calm _down_ , gayness! He was doing nice things but calm. The hell. Down!

Jeremy beamed and his cheeks got a tiny bit redder. “Yeah. And, er, this is for you.” He gave the whistle to Michael. “You’re her favorite, so it makes sense for you to be the one to call her.”

Michael felt like his face was going to hurt from how much he was smiling. "Thank you so much, Remy. You're the best. How did I get so lucky?"

Jeremy shrugged, not trying to deflect the compliment for once, but his cheeks lit up even brighter. There was no mistaking his blush now.

“Corral’s over here.” Jeremy tugged Michael over, opening the gate and pulling him in. “Just blow on the whistle, Darling with come.”

God, Michael had never really _gotten_ the urge before, but he definitely had it now to kiss Jeremy. Instead, he put the whistle between his lips and carefully blew.

A single, clear note echoed into the forest, and Michael was impressed with just how pure of a sound it was. He really loved magic.

Less than a minute later, loud wingbeats pounded above them and Darling came to land a few steps away. She instantly bowed, looking at Jeremy and Michael expectantly. Jeremy, of course, bowed back.

Michael bowed back as well, as Ellie followed suit. From the corner of his eye, Michael noticed that even Ruben bowed.

Once they all stood up, Michael went over to Darling and wrapped his arms around her neck and grinned. "Hi there, Darling."

Darling let out an almost chittering noise as she draped her head over Michael’s shoulder, nuzzling gently. “I think she’s missed you.” Jeremy chuckled from where he was still standing.

"Good to know that the feeling is mutual," Michael almost cooed out before pressing a few kisses against her beak. "You're such a pretty girl, Darling. So sweet and excited."

Darling shook her head, her feathers fluffing out as she continued to chirp quietly and nuzzle against Michael. She even raised one of her feet and gave Ellie an awkward stroke along her back, being careful of her claws when she did so.

Ellie growled happily at that before settling to sit down beside Darling and Michael, pressed against the both of them. "We're like a weird family or something," Michael snickered out before pressing a kiss to the side of Darling's neck.

“Are you the dad?” Jeremy asked with a small giggle. He had perched himself on a low branch of one of the trees, not engaging but just watching on with a grin.

"Holy shit, when did you do that? And I don't know. I don't know if I can handle the responsibility of being the dad to an Ellie _and_ a Darling."

“It’s like five foot up, it’s not that high.” Jeremy shrugged. “And if you’re not the dad, then who’s gonna take care of your babies? Ellie and Darling both look up to you... figuratively.”

After groaning playfully, Michael looked over the two animals. "I guess I _have_ to be the dad if no one else will be the parent in this relationship."

Jeremy snickered softly. “I mean, I could be the other dad if you _really_ want someone to help. I... I wouldn’t mind.”

Oh god, was that romantic or platonic or...? "I would love the help. I think me doing this by myself as a thirteen year old would be too much for little ol' me."

Jeremy hopped down from the tree, Ruben clinging to his shoulder still. “In that case, _fourteen_ year old me will _have_ to help you.” He reached up and stroked Darling’s neck. “Would that be alright with you, love?” Darling chirped happily, and actually nudged Michael closer to Jeremy.

"You're only going to be older than me for a week or so," Michael pointed out. "I have a May birthday, so yeah." He stuck his tongue out at Jeremy to avoid how flustered he felt because god _damnit Darling_!

Jeremy chuckled. “Still older, even if you’re unfairly taller than me now.” Michael had about an inch on Jeremy already, and he was still growing. Jeremy seemed to have stopped growing upwards for now.

"Shh. We'll technically be the same age once I'm fourteen," he pointed out before patting Darling's neck. "Isn't that right, Darling?"

Darling snorted and shook her head, and Michael could have sworn he saw amusement in her eyes. Jeremy burst out laughing, cooing our praise for the hippogriff.

"You're betraying me, Darling! How dare you," he whined before patting Ellie's head. "At least I know that you'll agree with me, Ellie." She growled out before nuzzling her head against his leg. "Good girl."

Jeremy cackled. “Darling knows what’s up. Sorry, Ellie girl, but Darling seems to be correct this time around.” Ellie sneezed, her tail still wagging.

They stayed with Darling for who knows how long, chatting and teasing each other and having a grand old time. Eventually, though, Jeremy told Michael that Darling had to leave to get back to her flock. “If she’s away for too long, they’ll come looking, and they won’t be happy.”

Michael frowned at that before looking up at Darling. He hugged her once more and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you, Darling. I'll see you soon." He patted the side of her neck before walking back with Ellie so Darling could take off and go.

Darling tossed her head and flapped her wings before soaring up into the sky and out of sight.

“So, we still have a while before we should go eat, and I’ve got an idea. You trust me?” Jeremy asked, holding out his hand with a grin.

There was no hesitation as Michael reached forward, taking Jeremy's hand. He took the extra measure by intertwining their fingers. "Always."

Jeremy nodded and squeezed Michael’s hand. “We have to be calm and gentle, since they tend to prefer witches to wizards, but since they’re so young they’re a lot more trusting. And if the babies like us, so will the parents.” Michael thought he saw a clearing up ahead, filled with white, gold, and silver shapes, and the unmistakable shape of Hagrid mixed in.

Michael carefully squeezed Jeremy's hand as he let himself walk with Jeremy. Ellie stayed close to his side, thank god. "Just tell me what to do, I don't want to mess anything up."

Jeremy nodded and lead the way. As they got closer, Michael saw a large group of unicorns. There had to be about ten of them overall, with three white ones, three silver, and four gold. The large white ones were sitting in the grass, while the smaller silver ones watched everything carefully. The golden ones were clearly the newborns, with no horns and tiny, spindly legs.

“The white ones are the mums, they just gave birth and it looks like one had twins! The other are the juveniles, they won’t leave for another few years when they’re old enough to breed. And the babies are easy to spot.” Jeremy pointed out each of them, and Michael watched on in awe.

Hagrid spotted them at that point. “Hello boys!” he whisper-shouted. “Come on over, there all really calm and happy right now, and the messy part’s all done. You’re here at the perfect time.” Jeremy nodded and tugged Michael forward slowly.

"I don't think I would've been able to handle the messy part," Michael managed to get out. He was so excited and he felt like he needed to hold onto Jeremy or else... well, he didn't know what he'd do. It was a bit much, but in a good way, just like yesterday.

Jeremy giggled softly. A couple of the unicorns looked over and whinnied quietly in return. Jeremy’s eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a little darker. One of the foals stumbled over to them as they reached the edge of the clearing. Jeremy pulled Michael to a stop. “Stay still for a moment,” he whispered.

The foal sniffed first at Jeremy, then Michael, and finally, it sniffed Ellie. Ellie sniffed the foal back, licking its tiny muzzle affectionately. The foal seemed to like this because it proceeded to nuzzle against Ellie’s head. It then nudged Michael’s hand, the touch gentle and velvety. “Go on, I think it wants some affection,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael was sure to be very delicate and gentle as he reached down and gently pet the foal's head, brushing with an almost feather-light touch. "Hi there," he whispered to the baby with a soft smile.

The foal nuzzled into Michael’s hand before bouncing back and running around them. For something so spindly, it certainly could move fast. Then it stood next to Jeremy and begged for his attention. He gave the foal some gentle strokes too, and it snorted happily before running back over to its mother.

"God, this is so adorable. _They're_ so adorable." Jeremy was so adorable. "I'm going to lose my shit."

Jeremy giggled before leading Michael closer to the main group again. “Try to keep it together, we’re gonna sit with them for a bit, if you like.” He stopped them just a little before one of the relaxing mothers, slowly sitting. The unicorn looked them over, then decided they weren’t a threat because she relaxed once again.

Michael held Jeremy's hand a little tighter as he gave the unicorn a soft smile. "Hi there." God, he was really a mess.

“We’ve been accepted so far,” Jeremy whispered. “Now we just watch and enjoy this.” The two golden foals who were staying close together, probably the twins, hesitantly wandered over. After sniffing in Michael’s face and nibbling his hair a little, one decided he was nice enough to flop down on. His lap was suddenly occupied by a baby unicorn’s head. Ellie licked its nose gently when it looked over. Judging by the sound of things, Jeremy was in a similar situation.

Michael couldn’t help but giggle as he carefully reached down and pet the baby. “Hi there, cutie,” he cooed out in a soft and fond tone. “How are you?”

The unicorn got comfy and relaxed, letting out a heavy breath. Michael kept stroking it, marvelling at how soft and silky its coat was.

“Hey there little guy,” Jeremy cooed as another one came and stared him down. It started nibbling on his hair, licking and tugging gently. Jeremy giggled. “Hey, I’m not lunch.”

“If the baby claims you to be lunch, then you are lunch,” Michael informed him with a faux solemn tone before he carefully placed a kiss to the unicorn in his lap’s head.

It nickered softly, shifting a little bit before going still again. Both he and Jeremy were quite happily pinned.

“Looks like you two have found yourselves some friends.” Hagrid chuckled as he came over. The one nibbling on Jeremy stopped and started prancing around Hagrid happily, butting his leg playfully.

“We have and I am so happy,” Michael informed Hagrid, looking up and grinning at Hagrid before looking back down at the baby in his lap. “Like, I didn’t expect that this was how my day was going to go, but this is amazing.”

Hagrid chuckled. “You’re both really lucky, you know. It’s rare for unicorns to have twins, one in a million, but there’s an old legend about twin unicorns.” Michael looked up at Hagrid curiously. “It says that if twin unicorns befriend two people, they’re destined to be together in some form for the rest of their lives.” Hagrid chuckled at Jeremy’s quiet spluttering, even if the sound was mostly in agreement.

“Well, I already planned to be together with Jeremy in some form for the rest of my life, so that works out nicely,” Michael mused out, feeling a bit courageous as he spoke. “I’m glad that the unicorn twins have helped to solidify that.”

Hagrid chuckled again. “I’d expect nothing less from you two.” He looked over. “The mothers will be getting antsy, so we’ll have to clear out soon. I only really came out just in case there was any complications. I thought one might have twins, and I was right.”

“I’m fine with that. I don’t want to disturb the moms anymore than we have already,” Michael said before smiling down at the baby against him. “I’m gonna have to go, hun, but it was so nice meeting you and getting to be your friend.”

The baby grumbled but stood up after a moment. It sort of half nibbled at his cheek before bouncing off towards its mother. Jeremy’s one did the same. “Thanks for the heads up, Hagrid. This was amazing. Ready to go eat, Mikey?” Jeremy asked softly.

Michael nodded, a bit happily dazed from what he just experienced as he slowly stood up. “I think so,” he murmured as Ellie got herself up, sneezing a few times. “Bless you.”

“I’ll catch up with you both tomorrow instead. See you both later. See you later, Miss Ellie!” With that, Hagrid set off towards the school.

Jeremy tugged Michael to the left of where Hagrid was heading. “The clearing is over here. It’s not massively far, maybe ten minutes.”

A bit in awe still, Michael just dumbly nodded as he took Jeremy’s hand again. Ellie just happily panted as she walked along with them. “This- I’m- you-“ God damnit gayness and the English language.

Jeremy giggled. He rambled a little about unicorns and how to make use of their hair to make wand cores. “It’s actually like the ones in our wands. According to Ollivander, yours was actually from a baby. It was bigger than the others and very friendly. Mine was from a juvenile, and it was pretty hard to catch to get the hairs.”

Michael managed to compose himself enough to speak again. “Really? That’s really cool. I’m guessing that’s pretty hard to get in the first place, hairs like either of those.” He couldn’t help but laugh after he really processed what Jeremy said. “Well, a little shit juvenile running away and being hard to catch makes sense with you.”

Jeremy giggled. “It really does. And the friendly, bigger baby sort of works for you too. A little cheeky and a lot cute.”

“Are you calling me a cheeky, chubby, and cute baby?”

Jeremy grinned. “Mayhaps. But mainly I was talking about the cuteness factor.” His cheeks went a dark red but he didn’t look away. Ruben climbed out of his pocket and perched on his shoulder, patting his cheek soothingly.

Oh _shit_. Jeremy was flirting, right?... _Right_? “I think the cute one out of the both of us is you.” How the fuck was he able to get _that_ out? Holy shit.

Jeremy giggled again, his cheeks getting darker and something brightening in his eyes. “I beg to differ, but I know we won’t be getting anywhere if we start that.” He grinned. “Besides, we’re here now. Choose a spot, I’ll set out the blanket.” The forest opened up to a large clearing filled with small yellow flowers. It looked so peaceful here, and it felt very safe.

The beauty and serenity of the spot caught Michael’s attention as he stared over the entire space. “Oh my...” Focus, he had to find a spot. “Um... Over there?” He pointed over to a clear spot that was free of flowers for the most part, so they wouldn’t ruin any with the apparent blanket that Jeremy brought.

Jeremy nodded and started running across the small field. “Come on then!” he called, reaching the spot a moment later. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a large roll of fabric. When it was set out, he started digging through his bag and setting out little bowls and tubs of food.

Michael quickly hurried over, watching as Ellie got excited at the large expanse. He waited until they were settled by the spot free of flowers before unhooking her leash and saying, “Break.” As Ellie flopped and started to roll around, Michael beamed and sat down, putting his own backpack down.

Jeremy had finished setting out a wide array of food. Sandwiches and fruit (orange slices? Jeremy had thought of everything!) and even some small selection of sushi. “The house elves haven’t had much practice, but it looks good.” He shrugged. There was also a bowl of water for Ellie and some bottles of juice for them.

“This is- holy shit Jeremy, I haven’t had sushi in forever,” Michael gasped as he looked over everything. “How did you manage this?”

Jeremy blushed and shrugged. “I asked? And maybe brought them some cook books.”

“You brought them cook books? And they accepted them?”

Jeremy nodded. “Well yeah, they said it would help them do their job even better. It’s not clothes or anything, so they weren’t offended.”

OK, that made sense, but still. “Why did you bring them these cookbooks?”

Jeremy blushed a dark red. “I wanted to surprise you with your favorite food but I have no skill whatsoever in the kitchen?” It came out like a question, and Jeremy awkwardly shrugged.

Holy shit. “Why did you want to surprise me with sushi?” He couldn’t help but ask! Michael was flustered too and he wanted to know.

Jeremy crawled over and into Michael’s lap, clinging to him in a tight hug. He could feel the heat radiating from Jeremy’s cheeks, but he felt so relaxed in Michael’s arms.

Once he had a good hold on Jeremy, Michael rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder and let himself shed a few happy tears. “You’re the best. What did I do to deserve you?”

Jeremy mumbled something that could have been, “You were just yourself,” but that could have been Michael’s sentimental mind playing tricks on him again. Jeremy _did_ , however, nuzzle closer to Michael, burying himself halfway into the crook of Michael’s neck.

Now, Michael wanted to stay here forever, but he knew the sushi had to be eaten ASAP unless it was enchanted to stay cold. He sat back after a minute or two more, sniffling and rubbing his eyes a bit. “We- we should eat. We can cuddle after.”

Jeremy gave him a squeeze before climbing off his lap. He didn’t move far, sitting right next to Michael and picking up a tub of sushi. “It’s fresh.” He grinned, his voice soft.

“Did you enchant it to stay fresh or something?” Michael asked as he took a thing of sushi as well.

Jeremy grinned. “I’ve been practicing some charms to keep things at the perfect temperature.” He pulled out his wand and waved it, touching Michael’s hoodie while muttering a soft incantation. The slightly hot flush he felt from having the thick fabric on him vanished and Michael felt like he was at the perfect temperature. “How’s that?”

He gasped as he felt himself cool down. “Oh my god. It’s _amazing_ , how the hell did you learn this? Is my hoodie like this now forever? Will I not sweat to death now?”

Jeremy nodded. “It’s done so you’ll always be the perfect temperature when you’re wearing it. I know you struggle without it but it’s too hot to wear with your robes.”

“It helps keep me calm and grounded... Thank you.” God, Jeremy was going to be the death of him.

“And now it only has to come off to get cleaned.” He grinned. “It might fade after a few years but I can just renew it for you.” Jeremy held up some sushi for Michael, offering it to him.

“Please. You’re the best, Jeremy.” Michael beamed as he bent down to take the sushi, quickly eating it. “Thank you, Remy.”

Jeremy beamed and ate some sushi himself before holding up another piece for Michael. Was he actually planning on feeding Michael? Apparently so.

Well, for now, he wasn’t going to complain. He let Jeremy feed him before taking the next piece. God, this was _so_ good.

This continued until they had finished all the sushi between them, easily for a good twenty minutes. Once they reached the sandwiches, though, Jeremy sighed and picked up the plate. “Here you go, Mikey. Enjoy!” He offered it instead of holding the food for him. Michael couldn’t help but be a little disappointed the sushi was done already.

“Thank you, my good and dear Remy.” He took a turkey and cheese sandwich then and grabbed a thing of juice. Michael glanced to the side then and almost snorted at the sight of Ellie splayed out on her back with the goofiest face imaginable before she wriggled around.

Jeremy also giggled at her expression. “Her tongue is out and everything.” Then he glanced up, as if checking the sun. “Michael, look!” He pointed out _something_.

The something seemed to be a large red and golden bird, with a beautiful long tail that shimmered like fire. As it flew it seemed to almost leave a golden glow in its wake. Michael could faintly hear the soft melody it was singing, the sound sparking an almost warm blossom of courage in his chest.

“It’s a Phoenix. I think it might be Fawkes, Dumbledore’s pet Phoenix. I knew he flew around the forest but I didn’t realise it was all the way out here!”

“Oh my god, he’s fucking gorgeous,” Michael said as he looked up and watched (possibly) Fawkes until he and his golden glow faded from sight. The song he sang also faded, and Michael couldn’t help that warmth that lingered comfortably in his chest. “Wow...”

When Michael looked back down, Jeremy wasn’t looking at the sky. He was looking straight at Michael, his eyes intense but with a hint of... _something_ in them. Michael couldn’t help but like that look, especially since he was the subject of it. And he certainly didn’t miss how Jeremy was slowly leaning in, or the quick glance down to Michael’s lips. Was he about to-...?

Jeremy hesitated, lips inches from Michael’s. His eyes had a silent question which Michael didn’t hesitate in answering.

Michael leaned forward, closing the distance. He only lingered for two seconds at most before pulling back, his heart beating almost out of his chest. Holy shit. Did they just... they did! Was it thanks to Fawkes’ song? Maybe, because he slowly felt the courage he had before seeping out of him in a pleasant manner.

Jeremy’s face lit up in a bright blush but he was goofily, an almost dazed look in his eyes. “Wow... that was even better than I imagined.”

“You’ve been imagining that too?” Michael knew that, at any other point, he would be mortified to have said that. Instead, he just felt pleased.

Jeremy nodded slowly. “For a while now. I had a massive bisexual panic about it and everything.” He giggled giddily. “You’ve wanted to kiss me?”

“Of course I have. I had a really big panic earlier because I really wanted to kiss you in the corral. Darling wasn’t helping with that,” he admitted with a grin and a laugh of his own.

Jeremy ducked his head a little. “I think I’ve been crushing on you for a while. I got jealous when I realised someone liked you last year,” he confessed quietly.

“Wait, you... What?” Michael couldn’t help his flaming cheeks. “Well, I’d be jealous too if I knew that someone liked you too.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “I- er- I’ve know I liked you since our first Hogsmeade trip.”

That long? Holy shit. “I’ve definitively known since winter break. Brooke helped me figure out my feelings... so I’ve liked you longer, but I finally figured out what I was feeling then.”

Jeremy giggled. “Rich did the same with me. I... he suggested that I talk to Brooke about planning today to get it right, but I figured it would be better with just me thinking it out. Since I know the area and had ideas.” He shrugged. “It was… kinda supposed to be a sort of pretend date? Like a sort of date but not because we weren’t together or anything.”

Holy shit? “I... that’s sort of what the Valentine’s Day trip was supposed to be. It... I wanted to treat you but also wanted to gauge how you felt about me? But I’m bad with social cues and so many things that it didn’t matter in that regard. All I cared about was you having fun and a great time in the end.”

Jeremy grinned and ducked his head. “I really, really did. And I’m glad you liked my card.”

“I had a feeling it might have been you,” Michael mused with a giddy grin. “I’m hoping you got my hints that I was trying to drop to you after I read it.”

Jeremy’s blush darkened. “Not at first? I mean I was hopeful and I sort of got them, but it took Rich actually confirming it for me to be sure.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Since I’ve come clean about everything, what’s your answer? Would you be my boyfriend?”

Oh shit, they were going here? Michael knew this wasn’t a dream but it felt like it. “Well, since I’ve come clean about everything too, I will answer you. I would love to be your boyfriend if you will have me.”

Jeremy nodded eagerly. “I would love to have you, if you’ll have me.” God this was so cheesy. “Er, if we’re boyfriends, can we just establish where the boundaries are? Because I’ve really wanted to give you lots of affection and kisses, but I don’t want to overwhelm you ‘cause I know touches and stuff can get to be too much for you sometimes. I wanna give you lots of affection, but I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’ll have to slowly get used to it, but I think the normal affection we give is good, and just let me know you’re going to kiss me before we do it, I guess?” Michael couldn’t help but laugh a little. This was amazing and surreal. “Tell me what kinda stuff you’re thinking and I can tell you yes or no, checklist style.”

“Well...” Jeremy thought for a moment. “I really want to just sometimes kiss your cheek. I dunno, it’s just something my brain gets stuck on.” He shrugged.

“I’d... I’d really like that,” Michael told him with a grin.

Jeremy beamed back. “There’s... almost just the fact that I really want to give you lots of kisses everywhere. Not all the time, just sometimes when you’ve done something super special. Like after the Ollivander’s trip. Just kiss you everywhere I can reach. I know this might be a bit much, though, so don’t worry if it sounds too intense.”

“I would definitely be alright with that, more than alright. If I ever think I’m going to get overwhelmed, I’ll tap you or let you know. Is that alright?” Michael asked with a warm smile.

Jeremy nodded instantly. “Of course! I want you to enjoy it too after all, so if you’re not gonna enjoy something, I wanna know so you don’t feel icky.” He scooted a little closer to Michael. “I also really wanna just kiss your lips. They... look so soft and I’ve been so tempted, and now it’s happened and I really wanna feel it again,” Jeremy confessed.

“Well, I would be completely fine if we kissed again because it’s finally happened and I really want to feel it again too,” Michael admitted as he looked down at Jeremy with a positively beaming grin.

Jeremy leaned in a little more. “Well would it be okay if I kissed you now?” he asked softly, a bright twinkle in his eyes and a slightly flirty tone in his voice.

“It would be more than alright,” Michael told Jeremy, leaning in close as he rested his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder... then his cheek. Yeah, that felt a lot better.

Jeremy let Michael half guide him closer using the hand on his cheek, leaning into it with a near blissed-out expression. If Michael didn’t know any better, he’d say that Jeremy was high on his pills again. When they finally connected their lips, Jeremy sighed softly, his eyes closing. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds but it made Michael so happy it a head spinning sort of way. It was almost better than the last one.

When he slowly pulled back, Michael felt like he was on cloud nine. He rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder, humming happily as he shut his eyes. “This... this is amazing. Is this technically a date? It would be my first real date... and my most favorite date to date.”

Jeremy hummed as well, leaning his own head against Michael’s. “I mean, if you want it to be a date... I would really like it to be. I... I really like you, Mikey.” He turned his head and pressed a hesitant kiss to the top of Michael’s head.

“I really like you too, Remy,” Michael told Jeremy in return, unable to keep his smile under control. “I’m really glad that you like me too.”

Jeremy nuzzled against Michael’s head. “We still have a while before dinner. It’s only lunchtime. You... I had a couple more things planned. You wanna go and do them after we finish here?”

“I would love to go do them. Anything you have planned I know is going to be amazing,” Michael said as he hummed happily.

Jeremy grinned and held up the plate with Michael’s sandwich. “Eat up, I guess.”

He couldn’t help but grin down at Jeremy as he took a sandwich. “I will, I guess.”

Michael really couldn’t be happier. Jeremy was curled up next to him, leaning against his shoulder as they ate breakfast and waited for the mail to arrive.

After becoming his boyfriend, Jeremy had apparently decided he could let out his über affectionate side and he spent almost all their free time cuddled up next to Michael in some way. It was sickeningly cute, according to Rich, but everyone else didn’t seem to mind and Michael certainly wasn’t going to get him to stop. He thrived on the affection.

Michael had just finished his toast and was chatting with Jeremy about how he was really grateful for the custom potions kit that Jeremy had given him after their date when the owls started swooping in.

Pants landed in front of Jeremy, as expected. He had sent a letter to his dad when they started dating and he’d been nervously waiting for the reply. Michael was a little surprised to find that an owl he didn’t recognise landed in front of him, a letter with a fancy seal on the front held in its beak.

“That’s the ministry seal,” Jeremy noted as he looked over.

Michael carefully took the letter from the owl, and he made sure to give the owl a treat from his plate before watching it fly off. “Why would the- _oh_. Do you think-“

“Go on and read it!” Jeremy encouraged with a nod. Michael hesitantly opened the letter and began reading it.

‘Dear Mr. Mell,

We are pleased to inform you that your potion has withstood Ministry testing and will be henceforth be distributed at St. Mungo’s and other hospitals throughout the country. Additionally, it has been deemed appropriate to add to the Hogwarts curriculum and will now we taught in fifth year potions.

Before we conclude this business, there is one final request to ask. Many of the potion masters hired by the Ministry have asked that you a) give a talk and lesson about your method in creating your potion, as well as how to replicate it to the appropriate levels, and b) give a press tour at the hospitals around the county. So as not to interfere with your schooling, this would take place during the summer and all expenses will be paid for you and your family to do so.

Hoping you are well, and congratulations on your discovery.

Audrey Brightvale, Experimental Uses of Magic Department.’

He had to take a minute to collect himself. Michael gave Jeremy the letter for him to read as he bent down, letting Ellie as she rested her head in his lap. “Holy _shit_ Jeremy, I’m- that’s- holy shit.” He was sort of left speechless at such an offer... And he would have to do a tour... and show how to make his potions in front of so many professionals...

Oh fuck.

Jeremy skimmed over the letter before intertwining their fingers and squeezing Michael’s hand. “That’s _amazing_ , Mikey! I’m so proud of you.” He beamed. “You’re gonna do the tour, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think my parents could come with me ‘cause of work,” Michael muttered as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand back. “It would be a lot of work and very stressful. I couldn’t go alone.” He paused for a second. “Do you wanna come with me? You know the wizarding world so well and you’d help me stay calm and then we can spend the summer together.”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “I would love to.” He nodded. “My dad can look after us since his work is basically just doing paperwork, and I can help you explore the world _I_ grew up in.”

“So it can be you, Ellie, me, Ruben, and your dad... That’ll work. That’ll more than work,” Michael said with a grin. “Oh god, do you think that you can be with me when I present and stuff along with Ellie? I might lose it in front of important people.”

“I’m sure Rich can help with the technical bits, and I’ll help with the preset-y bits.” Jeremy nodded. “Either way, you won’t have to do this alone.”

“Do what alone?” Chloe asked as she slid into the space opposite the boys, with Brooke right behind her.

Michael went and just gave the letter over to Chloe, feeling like he’d erupt somehow if he explained again. He just buried his head against Jeremy’s shoulder and shut his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

Jeremy instantly shifted to accommodate, wrapping his arm around Michael and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re gonna be fine, Mikey. Just you wait, it’s gonna be epic.”

“I hope so,” he muttered as he nuzzled against his shoulder. It was so comfy. “With the help of you and Rich, it’ll be epic.”

Brooke and Chloe cheered a moment later. “This is amazing, Michael!”

“I know he’s pretty amazing, but what specifically?” Rich asked as he slid into his usual spot next to Jeremy. Jake climbed in on the other side of Jeremy and Jenna took the spot next to Michael.

“Michael’s potion got approved and they’ve asked him to go on a press tour this summer,” Jeremy explained on Michael’s half. Christine, who had just settled next to Brooke, let out a massive cheer.

“That’s absolutely brilliant how amazing that is!”

“They also want me to teach it to a lot of big and important people,” Michael managed to add, keeping his face right against Jeremy’s shoulder.

“You better not forget us when you’re all big and famous and rich now,” Jenna joked as she took herself a few pieces of bacon.

“Never would dream of it, Jenna.”

Rich made a gagging sound as he shoved Jeremy a little. It jostled Michael, but he was used to it. Everyone giggled.

“You’re unfairly adorable. I’m so glad you figured things out.” Brooke grinned. “Have you told your parents?”

“Oh, I forgot I got a letter from my dad. I need to read it.”

“I sent a letter to my moms. I don’t know when Bob’ll be back since I think we’re further from Hogwarts? I dunno, my sense of direction here is weird. The UK is weird.” Michael ignored the next shove he got, this time directly from Jenna. “Also, tell me what your dad said.”

Jeremy slid the letter over for Michael. Mr Heere’s writing was curly and excited.

‘Son,

I’m so happy to hear from you and to hear that you and Michael are together now. Honestly, I had my suspicions but I didn’t want to say anything or rush you to tell me.

Don’t worry, I’m not upset that you’re dating another boy. If anything, it’s been a bit of an eye opener for me too. Seems like your old man is a bisexual too!

I’m so happy for you both, and I have a feeling you’ll be together for a _very_ long time. I’ll be mentioning that in my speech at your wedding!

Anyways, I’ll talk to you more another day. I’m so proud of you and Michael. Send my love to your boyfriend!

Love from

Dad.’

Michael couldn’t help but grin wide at the enthusiastic response. He put down the letter in favor of wrapping both of his arms around Jeremy and kissing his cheek. “Glad we have his support,” Michael almost whispered to Jeremy before resting his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Jeremy whined and leaned against him. “Yeah, but still. He’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, you think your _dad’s_ embarrassing? Wait until we get the letter from my moms and all the subsequent teasing and purposeful embarrassment they’re gonna give, for me _and_ you, but it’s all out of love,” Michael informed Jeremy. “It’s gonna be the most loving hell you’ve ever faced.”

Jeremy groaned, hiding his face in Michael’s hair. “As much as I’m glad they’re supportive, I don’t know how much teasing I can handle. I’m easily flustered, you know that.”

“I know, I know. Tell _them_ that though,” Michael cooed before patting his back with faux sympathy.

Jeremy groaned once more, going limp. Everyone laughed and started cooing out compliments and support. Michael chuckled and held Jeremy closer. He was so glad to have such a supportive family. He wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.


	12. The UK is Big (But No One Can Match the US)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Mara here again!  
> This chapter is pretty damn wholesome. We have our boys looking out for each other, we get some family bonding with Mr. Heere, and we get to see a take down of a well know, and we’ll despised, reporter. Also just lots of cute moments with them together, as well as the new addition of Ruben.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person:
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> This chapter is the summer tour. It’s one of my favorite chapters. It’s just a wholesome chapter and there is also a call out or two for characters and things. ;3c Enjoy!

Michael was nervous for a few reasons and nervous in a few different ways. He tried to forget that as he packed up his big suitcase of things, making sure that it was good before double-checking his backpack. Yeah, alright, he was good. No need to worry about forgetting anything. He had everything. Yeah.

He walked out of his room, rolling his suitcase into the living room. “Mama? Ina?” A quick glance around only revealed Ellie flopped down in the middle of the floor on her side. “You never said when we’re leaving so we can meet with Jeremy so I can get picked up.”

“What was that, honey?” Mama called from the kitchen. Michael was about to head in there when there was a sudden deep rumble that echoed around the house.

Michael spun to see the fireplace growing magically, deforming the space around it without knocking anything over. Green flames burst out from the center of the massive hole in the wall and, a moment later, Jeremy walked out. He was in his cardigan and looked very comfortable and not burnt. The only sign of any fire was a little bit of soot on his cheek.

“Hi Michael! I wasn’t expecting you to be ready yet!” He looked down at the suitcase quite casually, as if he hadn’t just stepped out of a (now vanished) swirling vortex of green flames. “I was all ready to help you pack.”

Michael had to catch his breath, he realized, as he took in Jeremy. “Wh- but you- how did you-“ Oh shit, right, those forms for the Floo Network. He had almost forgotten all about that. “I thought we were driving somewhere to meet and you’d be picking me up that way, not coming from my fireplace!” Why the hell hadn’t his moms told him? “Mama! Ina!”

Ina poked her head in from the kitchen. “Oh, hi Jeremy. I thought that might have been you. How are you, hun?”

“Very well, thank you Ina. How have you been?” How could they both be so calm? This was a big deal, magic or not!

“Why didn’t you tell me that Jeremy was coming?! You didn’t tell me anything about all of this!” Michael cried, desperate for answers or clarification or _something_.

Ina chuckled. “If I had, you would have spent the last week cleaning the fireplace from top to bottom. You needed _some_ holiday before everything went down.”

Jeremy chuckled. “I sent a letter to your mums. I thought they would have told you. I’m here until almost dinner, when we head on through back to my place. The link between our places is specially customised so Ellie can go through with you,” Jeremy explained.

“That’s amazing Jeremy, but hold on a second.” Michael faced Ina and pouted. “I wouldn’t have spent the last week on it! And still, that’s rude not to tell me!”

Ina chuckled. “We’re making your favorite for lunch. Dinner is with the Heeres.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

Jeremy was waiting when suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a rush of fur. As he landed on his ass, Ellie planted herself in front of him, wagging her tail so hard it was wiggling her whole body, and lick it at his face. Jeremy squawked and giggled, stroking Ellie happily. “Hey baby girl! I’ve missed you too!”

Ellie softly barked in Jeremy’s face, whining and whimpering otherwise. Michael laughed as he sat down next to Jeremy and watched Ellie go and lick Jeremy after a few seconds of attention. “She’s a mess when she sees people she misses and she isn’t working, you know this.”

Jeremy managed to push Ellie off him somewhat, getting her to settle in his lap as he stroked her. She was practically vibrating with how happy she was, and Jeremy was still giggling.

He pulled out a hankie from his pocket and started wiping the dog drool from his face. By the time he was finished, he was totally clean. Maybe it was enchanted. “Hi. I seem to have been assaulted with love already.” He chuckled as he beamed up at Michael.

“As you should be when you come here,” Michael said around a laugh before going over and hugging Jeremy. He grinned down at Jeremy before he carefully placed a kiss to his forehead. “Hi. I missed you.”

Jeremy was practically glowing with how bright his smile was, and Michael couldn’t help but return it. “Hi. I missed you too. Can you come closer so I can kiss you?”

“But I’m already close,” Michael joked before leaning in more, grinning as he was pressed against Jeremy’s side. “Is this good?”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. “Much better.” He nuzzled against Michael’s cheek before pulling back and resting his head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, you nerd, even if it’s only been a week,” Michael said before resting his head against Jeremy’s. “But now we get to be with each other all summer.”

“We do.” Jeremy nodded. “A whole summer together and we can actually go out on dates that _aren’t_ Hogsmeade.” He giggled. “You realise I’m spoiling you, right?”

That made him whine, even if Michael was excited for that. “Well, if you’re gonna spoil me, at least let me spoil you too,” Michael requested with a pout as he looked down at Jeremy. “Please?”

Jeremy grinned. “If you want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” He paused. “You’re probably gonna get paid for this, you realise. The ministry is gonna have to buy this off you after the first demonstration, so they can legally use it.”

Michael nodded. He had already thought it over, but he still didn’t understand the money too well. His mind kept going back to the American money of dollars, quarters, etc. “How much, do you think?”

Jeremy hummed. “Probably about one hundred thousand galleons for buying it, then you’ll probably get a good regular payment for as long as it’s in circulation. That’s how my dad said it works, anyways, and for what it is, it’s gonna be around for a long time.” He got more comfortable. “I think that works out at... five hundred and twelve thousand pounds to start with? Something like that... I’m not so good with muggle money. I dunno how much that is in dollars, either.”

Michael looked over to the kitchen. “Mama! Ina!”

Ina stuck her head out of the kitchen then. “Yes baby?”

“Can you convert five hundred and twelve thousand pounds into dollars for me please?”

She took out her phone then and started scrolling. “Of course, hun.” Ina furrowed her brows as she started scrolling and typing. “About six hundred and thirty thousand dollars.”

Holy _shit_.

“Are you alright?” Jeremy asked softly. “You’ve gone all stiff.”

“That... that’s a _lot_ of money,” was all Michael was able to say before he just buried his face partially into Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy chuckled fondly. “It is. And you’ve earned it, easily.” He kissed the top of Michael’s head. “I’m so proud of you, love.”

Michael whined before burying his face fully into Jeremy’s shoulder. He muttered out something into Jeremy’s shoulder, though it was inaudible by the fabric of his cardigan.

“What was that, Mikey?”

“Thank you for all of your support. It wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Jeremy grinned at Michael and kissed his head again. Then he murmured something in French, which Michael didn’t understand.

“That’s not fair, you’re saying it in a language I don’t understand,” Michael whined as he pouted at Jeremy.

Jeremy grinned. “Ah, the benefits of a classical education. How about this, I teach you to say it, then I tell you what it means?” Michael frowned, then nodded. “Je t'adore.”

Michael went to say it before frowning even more. “That means ‘I love you’ or something along those lines, right?”

Jeremy nodded. “It means I adore you.” He rubbed their noses together sweetly. There was a very soft look in his eyes that had Michael melting inside.

“Well, that doesn’t help me to understand what you said earlier,” Michael pointed out with a playful pout, even if he just wanted to lie against Jeremy and enjoy this moment.

“Mon coeur bat la chamade pour toi.” Jeremy grinned cheekily. “If you can say it properly, I’ll tell you what it means.”

“That’s not fair!” Even if he kept pouting, Michael tried to say the phrase a few times. Even if he whined, Michael kept trying until he finally got it right (though he would’ve done it sooner if he hadn’t been teased).

“OK, I finally said it right! Now tell me what it means.”

Jeremy giggled. “Mon coeur bat la chamade pour toi.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple. “My heart beats loudly for you.”

“God damnit Remy, why does it have to be so mushy and cheesy and exactly what kills me?” Michael buried his face right into Jeremy’s shoulder as he continued to playfully whine.

Jeremy giggled. “Why do you think I chose _that_ phrase specifically?” he asked.

“You two are adorable. Jeremy, stop breaking your boyfriend.” Mama came in with a tray of lemonade. “We happen to like our son.”

“At least _someone_ cares,” Michael playfully said before glancing up at Jeremy. “Whatever answer you have, it better not break me.”

Jeremy pouted. “You’re no fun.” Then he cackled. “You know me so well.”

“You’re a little shit!” After playfully whapping Jeremy on the arm, he smiled up at Jeremy. “Please tell me, but if I do break, you owe me.”

Jeremy grinned. “I care more about you than I do _anything_ else,” he cooed.

“Jeremyyy,” Michael whined before burying his face completely into Jeremy’s shoulder. That’s it, Michael.exe has stopped working.

Michael was standing backstage with Jeremy next to him. They were all set for the first Ministry presentation of Michael’s potion.

“You ready, Mikey?” Jeremy murmured, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s knuckles.

Nerves were running high, and Ellie was pressed right against Michael’s side. It was helping to keep him grounded, and Jeremy was helping too.

“I-I think so. I’m so nervous, but I’m ready... unless I forget something on stage. Oh fuck, what if I blank and forget something? Jeremy, what if-“

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hands. “You’re gonna be fine, Mikey. And I’ll be right on stage with you the whole time. I’m the demo for this one, remember? So I’ll be with you the whole time.” Jeremy lifted Michael’s hands and pressed kisses along each of his knuckles.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, yeah...” After taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, Michael gave a shaky smile to Jeremy. “I’m just talking about it, not making it... I’ll be fine... Yeah.”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s knuckles again. “That’s right. You’re gonna be just fine. Do you need anything?”

“Just you and Ellie and Ruben by my side when I’m on stage,” Michael told him before looking down at Jeremy. “Also a quick kiss please?”

“Lips? Or is that too much right now?”

“That’s too much right now.”

Jeremy pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back with a smile. “You’re gonna be fine, Mikey. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. After this, do you wanna take me to that place you’ve been insisting we go to? Once all whatever press stuff after this is done with.”

Jeremy cocked his head. “You mean the special area in the London zoo? I think you’re _really_ gonna love it, so yeah. Let’s go there when we’re done here.” He nodded.

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yeah, as long as it’s super chill. I’ll... I’ll need a lot of super chill energy and stuff after this.”

Jeremy nodded knowingly. “Kneazle petting zoo it is.”

Someone who was working to help keep the presentation running smoothly came over then. “Michael, you’re on in five.”

Even if his chest tightened, Michael nodded. “Just direct me where I need to go when.”

“Both of you, on stage. We have a professional obliviator ready to sort out Jeremy when it comes to the practical aspect.” Jeremy nodded but he squirmed a little. It was clear he was nervous even if he was confident in Michael’s potion (his reaction with the potion originally made that pretty clear).

“Alright, thanks.” Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand this time as he walked over to the stage with him and Ellie. “You’re going to be fine. I made this earlier when I wasn’t super anxious like I am now.”

“Oh I know. I have no issues with your potion, forgetting is just uncomfortable,” Jeremy assured him. “It’s weird just having no memories suddenly.”

“I can’t imagine. Well, at least this is going to help people who have that as their current reality and have for some time.”

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hands again. “Exactly. Which is one of the reasons I’m here.”

“Two minutes!”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this presentation like the back of his hand. He had given this multiple times in the hotel room to Mr. Heere, Jeremy, Ruben, and Ellie in one day with minimal mistakes, most of which he recovered from. He’d be fine.

Jeremy nodded and shot Michael a grin. “Time to get on stage.” He gently tugged Michael towards the entrance. This would be fine. Michael knew his part, he knew his potion, and he trusted Jeremy and Ellie. Ruben was even there, perched on Jeremy’s shoulder, waiting in case Michael needed help. He’d be fine.

Well, the presentation went well. Michael felt a little disconnected for part of the presentation, but it all went splendidly. He got thunderous applause, and Ellie pressed close to him to keep him from being too overwhelmed.

All in all, a not too heinous day so far. But now, he had to face the press. Never did Michael think that he’d be interviewed once, let alone by a tremendous amount of people for international wizard news... Oh god.

Luckily, Michael had insisted that Jeremy be present for the interview, since he was such a vital part of completing the potion in the first place, so at least he wouldn’t be alone. Then again, even Jeremy seemed a little nervous for this. He was adjusting Michael’s robes and messing with his hair to style it a little before they stepped out to talk to the press.

“It’s fine, this is fine. You look great, and you’re so likable that there’s literally nothing they could pick on,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for Michael to pick up on. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be able to, if he were honest.

Michael reached over and intertwined their fingers before smiling at Jeremy. “We’re going to be great. And we’re going to look amazing in all the papers and stuff that we’re gonna be in.”

“Of course _you_ are, you’re gorgeous!” Jeremy pulled his hand away from Michael’s hair, apparently satisfied. “I guess I’m just nervous, is all.”

“ _You_ are too,” Michael assured Jeremy before smiling at him. “And yeah, I think we’re both nervous. We’re _both_ going to be great.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy’s voice cracked a little. He looked up at Michael hopefully. “Kiss, please?”

“On the lips?” Jeremy nodded. Michael bent down and quickly kissed Jeremy on the lips. God, it felt like magic, even if he was so inexperienced! After pulling back, Michael smiled down at Jeremy. “How’re you feeling now?”

Jeremy’s eyes were half closed, and he hummed contentedly. A small, almost dazed smile lingered on his lips. “Mm, much better,” he murmured. He reached up and rubbed their noses together sweetly. “Ready to face this with you.”

Michael giggled before he squeezed Jeremy’s hands. “Are you ready to go? I think the interview’s gonna need us there in a minute.”

Jeremy blinked, then sighed and nodded. “So you know... they’re probably gonna call me Annabelle at first. I only started properly living as a boy a few weeks before I started Hogwarts, and all my papers are still under that name.” He looked uncomfortable. “I just don’t want it to catch you off guard when it likely happens.”

“Well, if they call you that, I’ll correct them,” Michael promised him. “I will not do an interview if they insist to call you your dead name.”

Jeremy frowned a little. “You shouldn’t have to pass up this chance just because I’m a bit uncomfortable, Mikey. I just didn’t want you to get freaked or anything, no biggie.” If Michael didn’t know Jeremy so well, he would have missed the tells. Jeremy was uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable, but he was pushing it aside to support Michael.

“No, I refuse to talk to someone if they don’t respect you. I’ll move on to the next interview and then they’ll get in trouble for passing this up because of their ignorance,” Michael told Jeremy firmly. “You come first.”

The confusion in Jeremy’s gaze was clear, but so was the happiness, the adoration, and something akin to awe. “You’re amazing. You know that? Absolutely amazing.” Jeremy gave Michael a soft smile before taking his hand and squeezing. “Let’s go get this over with. We need Kneazle cuddles after this for sure.”

“Wh- oh yeah, the petting zoo.” Michael snickered before nodding and squeezing Jeremy’s hand back. He walked out to the area where the interview was to take place, Ellie pressed close to his side.

A witch was perched on a stool, an acid green quill and a pad of paper hovering next to her. Her horned glasses were covered in rhinestones, and the whole aura she carried made Michael feel wary of her. Something about her was just... shifty.

“That’s Rita Skeeter. She’s a columnist for the Daily Prophet. She usually only interviews celebrities...” Jeremy explained quietly as they headed over to the plush chairs set out for them.

Wait, was Michael considered a celebrity now? Holy shit. Despite this sudden revelation, Michael kept calm, cool, and collected as he made his way over. Before he sat down, he smiled at Rita and held out his hand. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

She looked surprised that Michael had actually approached her first, but she quickly recovered her facade. With a cool smile, she shook his hand, then Jeremy’s. The quill was already skidding across the paper before she had even said anything.

“It’s a pleasure, Michael. I can call you Michael, right?” It was a question but it didn’t feel like a genuine one. She seemed like she was doing whatever she wanted. “And the heir to the Nott family, how... curious that such a relationship has blossomed!” She shook Jeremy’s hand with a different look in her eyes. Almost hungry. Michael didn’t like it, and Jeremy looked uncomfortable. “I’m Rita Skeeter, but I’m sure you already knew that.” She laughed a little. “Now, I’m here to find out just how you came to your... remarkable discovery, Michael. And how Annabelle here fits into the st-“

“His name is Jeremy Heere,” Michael corrected, not sitting down yet. He refused to until this was all sorted out. “He has been going as Jeremy Heere for three years, and if you don’t refer to him as such, this interview isn’t happening.” He smiled politely at Rita. “Respect him and I or no interview. We’ll move on to the next interview otherwise. Understand, Miss Skeeter? Or is it Ms. or Mrs. Skeeter?”

She looked absolutely stunned that Michael had firstly cut her off, but also that he had corrected her like that. It must not happen very often. Jeremy wasn’t looking at them, instead he was glaring at the floating quill.

“I- er- of course, Michael. And my sincerest apologies Jeremy, I didn’t know.” Her sugarcoated tone suggested she was spouting a load of bull, but Michael could ignore it so long as she kept her tone respectful. “And it’s Miss, thank you.”

“You know, as passionate at Michael is, I doubt the words ‘fiery rage’ really described what just happened there.” Jeremy scowled. The quill bolted upright when it realised it had been caught. “I’d recommend you adjust the settings on your quill, Miss Skeeter. There are a number of other reporters waiting and if you give an exaggerated version of Michael, well I’m afraid people just won’t read your story.” Michael thought he heard a proper threat there but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Michael felt a bit uncomfortable now with this interview. He crossed his arms over his chest as Ellie rubbed her head against his side. “Even if this is my first interview, I can tell that this is not how it should go,” he said as he glanced over at the quill before looking back at Rita Skeeter. “Am I wrong?”

The woman let out a small, simpering laugh. “I’m just trying to... ensure that my readers are entertained,” she tried.

“In that case, maybe you should try writing your own notes like all the other journalists do. Everybody knows Quick Quotes Quills exaggerate everything.” Jeremy waved his hand in the reporter’s direction, muttering a spell, and the quill shot back to her hand along with the paper. Her eyes went wide and she scribbled something down. “I know I’m fine with doing the interview still so long as you actually do some proper reporting rather than gossiping, Miss Skeeter.” Jeremy shrugged. “But the choice is ultimately up to Michael. This is his discovery, and his interview. I’d recommend you be nice if you still want your story.”

“I think that the story is entertaining enough without exaggeration and gossip,” Michael said with a shrug as he still stood. “Are we going to be civil and honest here? I know I will be and Jeremy will be as well if you are.”

“Yes, I will be, I promise.” She sounded a lot smaller than she had a moment ago. Something about Jeremy doing wandless magic seemed to set her on edge. “So- er, firstly. You and A-... Jeremy. How did you meet? And what’s your relationship? It would have to be something pretty strong if it was enough for Jeremy to try an untested potion for you.”

“We met on the train to Hogwarts because he wanted to pet my dog, Ellie.” He patted her head before finally sitting down. Ellie settled to lie across Michael’s feet. “And Jeremy and I are dating as of recent.

She made some notes. “So you are, in fact, gay?”

“Michael is. I’m bisexual.” Jeremy nodded. “Is that an issue?”

“Only for the hundreds of young witches who already had their eyes set on you. I know for a fact that your pictures from you arrival at the hotel have caused a storm. You’ve got fans, being the youngest person to be awarded a Potion Master rank in the history of the Ministry.” She kept writing as she spoke. “Now, what sparked the idea for your potion? And what fanned the metaphorical flames?”

“In first year, we learn the potion that has us forget memories, and it is even our final exam. When we started learning it before winter break, I was curious and saw there was a memory potion that only strengthened memories we still possess. I thought that was weird and wondered why we had a potion and even a spell to make us forget something completely, but we don’t have something to have us completely remember,” Michael explained. “I have worked on this potion and finished it within two years, though it would have been sooner if I had access to working on potions properly during the summer breaks prior to the potion’s creation.”

Rita Skeeter wrote this all down, and judging by Jeremy’s lack of aggression, she was keeping it truthful.

“From my understanding, the potion itself is insanely simple. Why do you think no one else has ever discovered it before?”

“Sadly, I don’t know. I wouldn’t have thought of it if those facts didn’t strike me as odd in a time where I needed an idea to latch onto to keep myself preoccupied.”

“Do you think your... autism, was it? Do you think that could have played a part in actually helping you understand the problem? From my understanding of it, it actually affects the way someone thinks.”

“It might have, but I can’t say for certain. I know that it has helped me to stick to the idea and not drop it,” Michael admitted. Really, he hadn’t thought about that, but it wasn’t unlikely.

“Interesting.” She noted that down. “Just a few more questions. When you finished your potion initially, I understand that Jeremy tested it for you? How did that happen.”

Jeremy decided to chime in for this one. “Well, he had done all the safety tests and conferred with Madame Pomfrey a few times about the possible side effects from the ingredients. When he got to the point that he only had a field test, I obliviated an hour and a half of my memory and tried it.” The reporter looked up in shock.

“That spell’s not taught until seventh year, you’ve only just completed your third.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I like to read, and I have a talent for charms, I’m told.”

Michael nodded in agreement. “He did that though, and then he took the vial. That was the first unofficial test of the potion, and I was quite relieved to know that the potion worked.” Over he reached to quickly take Jeremy’s hand and squeeze it.

Jeremy shot him a smile, the first one he’d given since the interview started, and squeezed his hand in return. “Well I trusted his skills and I knew the risks. It was worth it, in the end.” Any ice which had gathered in Jeremy’s gaze had all but melted as he smiled over at Michael. The reporter kept writing.

“Just one more thing boys. What advice would you give to my readers, Michael? The ones who feel ignored or overlooked because of things they can’t change, like their blood status or their disabilities?”

“Well, advice is different per circumstance and individual situation. For an overall piece of advice from my own experience, however, is to embrace who you are. Know that it’s better to be who you are because you are your own unique person. You are different, which is great, and use the unique traits that you have to make your own happiness and future. If you don’t do that for yourself, no one else will.”

Rita Skeeter looked actually touched, which Michael could tell didn’t happen very often. She nodded and finished scribbling on her notepad.

“Thank you both for your time. If we could get some pictures? We have some from earlier at the presentation, but I’d like some of just the two of you.”

Michael nodded as he stood up then after gently nudging Ellie’s belly so she could stand and shift. He still held Jeremy’s hand as he smiled down at Rita. “How do you want us to stand and pose?”

Jeremy stood too, ready to be directed. The reporter came over and started posing them as the photographer came in.

“Michael, if you sit here with your dog, and- er- Jeremy, you stand just here. Hand on his shoulder. Now you got to just relax. We’ll take a few and see which is best.”

They ended with Michael in the plushest seat, Ellie at his feet, and Jeremy behind him. It felt like a Victorian painting or something, way too formal. Michael smiled when directed though, and looked up to shoot Jeremy a grin after the flash had gone off. Jeremy looked down at him and, after a moment, playfully ruffled his hair. Michael squirmed and batted his hand away, giggling. Jeremy was beaming brightly.

Michael just rolled his eyes as he grinned before petting Ellie’s head. “You’re such a good girl, Ellie. You’re getting all the pets and love after this.” Her tail wagged a little. “And all the playing, yes.”

“Thank you for your time, Michael. Jeremy.” Rita sounded sort of muted. “I think I’ve gotten everything I need now. I’ll see you both later.” With that, she hurried out of the room, her photographer trailing behind her.

“Well that was exhausting,” Jeremy huffed as he sagged over a little. “And there are still, like, five more interviews to go!”

“Well, I don’t think we’re going to have to be as on-top of things with the other reporters,” Michael pointed out as he patted the free seat beside him. “They’re coming in to see us now, so we can just relax. Plus, they’re supposed to be bringing in snacks and drinks soon.”

“Yay for food.” Jeremy grinned, slipping into Michael’s lap and hugging him. “Are you doing alright though? Skeeter wasn’t exactly very nice.”

“I thought that, after we both sort of told her off, that she was fine, albeit a bit off,” Michael said as he hugged Jeremy back. “I’m doing fine. I just know that I’m gonna definitely need that recharge... And thanks for calling her out on her bullshit for me and keeping her from slandering my fourteen year old name.”

“I’m not about to let her write lies about you. You deserve so much better.” Jeremy leaned up, pausing. “You okay for a quick kiss?”

He nodded with a smile before quickly kissing Jeremy on the lips. Michael couldn’t help but giggle when they pulled back, feeling a bit better. “You have rejuvenating kisses.”

“It’s called-... adoration, my dear.” Did Jeremy just censor himself? “Mon coeur bat la chamade pour toi. The strength of my feelings pushes energy to you!” he cried dramatically, flopping back a little.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he held Jeremy closer before pressing a plentiful amount of kisses to his face. “I can’t even have a smart, witty, or clever thing to say in return.”

Jeremy giggled and melted into the affection. “Means I’ve done my job right.” He hummed softly. “Five minutes. You ready for the next interview?”

“I think I’m ready as long as we get food and drinks after,” Michael said with a soft hum.

Michael stretched as he came down from the front of the lecture hall to answer questions, and to check on his ‘student’s’ progress. This was his fifth demonstration, up in Newcastle, and he was finding it easy by this point. He still got nervous, but as soon as he got making his potion, he was fine.

Michael checked over each and every potion in the class, finding that everyone seemed to have managed it, except for one guy. He was older, easily in his late fifties, maybe early sixties, and his potion looked close, but not quite there. Michael was sure he knew how to fix it.

After dismissing all the other people with a bright congratulations, Michael headed over to the final student.

Michael walked over to the gentleman, smiling politely as he went. Once he was over by the student, he started with, “Hi, how are you doing? I noticed that you aren’t done. Do you need any help? It seems like you’re stuck on a step I had trouble with when making-“

“Look, I’m fine. I’ve got the instructions and I know what I’m doing,” he snapped.

Of course he was surprised at the man snapping, but he wasn’t going to take it personally. Maybe he just had a bad day. “Alright, sorry about that. If you ever need help though, I’m here to help.”

The man glared at Michael. “Somehow I doubt you can actually help me. I doubt you even made this potion.” He turned back to his cauldron. “No way a stupid mudblood could ever make something like this.”

Oh. “Well, I’m sorry that you think that,” Michael said, giving a polite and fake smile to the man. “Let me know if you’re able to finish that. The classroom has to be emptied in the next fifteen minutes, so if you aren’t done by then, then sorry, I guess.”

Jeremy, who had been perched near the desk reading a book while Michael taught, stood up. “Mr. Blishwick, I should ask that you don’t use that tone or that word to my boyfriend and your teacher.” He started walking over. Despite being so much shorter than both Michael and Mr. Blishwick, Jeremy had a sort of intimidating aura.

“And what are you going to do about it, Nott? You’re not allowed to use magic outside of school, and you’ve got the trace still. You’re stuck,” the man taunted, still scowling over his potion.

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t respect the person who is teaching you, or anyone at all for that matter.”

“Plus, I was told it was difficult for people to have a chance to take this mock class. I don’t think you want to be known as my only rude and disrespectful student,” Michael pointed out. “You also don’t want to be known as the only person who could not complete a potion, especially with help provided.”

“Shut up, mudblood. If I wanted your input, I’d ask for it,” Blishwick barked. “Your superiors are talking.”

Michael practically heard the snap in Jeremy’s head. He strode forwards, still looking as calm as anything.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Jeremy sighed before punching the man right in the jaw. Blishwick went sprawling to the ground. Jeremy started digging in his robes for something, still seeming as calm as ever even if Michael could sense the seething rage just underneath.

Not wanting Jeremy to get into any (possibly more) trouble, Michael reached over and held onto his hands to stop his digging. “He’s not worth it, Jeremy. He isn’t. Let’s just call security on his ass and get him kicked out.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Jeremy pulled out what looked like a coin. He pressed the center and raised it to his face. “Hey, yeah, it’s Heere. Blishwick _did_ make a scene.” A pause as Jeremy looked at the coin. “No, I decked him before he could cast anything. Could someone come get him?” Jeremy looked at the coin again, before nodding and shoving it away. “They’re on their way.” He sighed, looking up at Michael again.

Michael was sure that his eyes were wide. “Wait, what was that? And you knew this was possibly going to happen? I- what?”

“Every person who got into these lessons had a screening to see if they’re likely to cause trouble,” Jeremy explained as he kicked Blishwick’s wand away, which he had been getting out. “I was told about anyone who might cause trouble and was given permission to apprehend them if they caused a scene, should the need arise. It’s standard procedure, and it’s made doubly sure when it’s a muggleborn presenting to purebloods.” He pulled out the large coin again. “This is my link to security. I press the center and my words are converted to writing on their coin, and vice versa. It’s a pretty neat invention, honestly.”

“I... woah.” Michael looked over the large coin before nodding. “Impressive. That’s still... thank you, Jeremy. I didn’t even think about that huge security risk since everyone’s been so nice.”

“Most people are these days, but you still get some assholes occasionally.” Jeremy scowled down at Blishwick. “It’s people like him who are so inbred that they can’t tell their brain from their arse and all we get is shit from them.” He took a breath, looking back up at Michael. “I didn’t want to worry you, which is why I never told you. But this has been standard procedure since the whole tour started, even for the first presentation.”

“Wait, really? Holy shit.” It took Michael a second or two to really comprehend the whole situation. “Thank you, Jeremy.”

“Of course, Michael. I’m just happy this is the _first_ incident and that you’ve had a run with no real issues yet.” Jeremy nodded. Blishwick had managed to scramble to his feet and was diving for his wand again. Jeremy looked over at him with a dull expression and flicked his wrist in his direction. “ _Flipendo_.” Blishwick went sprawling again.

Michael stared over at the man with wide eyes before sort of hiding a little behind Jeremy, but only for now. He didn’t want Ellie to get hurt, and he wanted to make sure she was out of the line of any possible fire.

Before Blishwick had a chance to recover, a large wizard burst in. Michael recognized him as head of security for their tour, Mr. Abbot, and knew he was really sweet. His wife had recently given birth to a little baby girl, Michael had seen pictures and Mr. Abbot looked really proud of his little family. He brought Michael some homemade chocolates to snack on before the demonstration today.

He saw none of that gentleness now.

Mr. Abbot stormed over to Blishwick and yanked him to his feet, holding his arms behind his back. Jeremy waved his hand and Blishwick’s wand came flying into his grasp, which he then handed over to Mr. Abbot.

“He used the slur and was acting aggressively towards Michael. I thought it was appropriate to intervene.”

Mr. Abbot nodded, looking almost proud of Jeremy. “You were right to. Well done, son. I’ll make sure he’s dealt with appropriately and blacklisted for future events.” Mr. Abbot shot Michael a sweet smile. “You’re lucky to have someone who would willingly sign up to be for security for you. Maybe you should ask him just how much practice he put in before the tour.” With a wink, and his expression hardening again, Mr. Abbot dragged Blishwick and his icky wand (it didn’t look well cared for) away. Jeremy, Michael, and Ellie were left in the lecture hall. Jeremy turned off Blishwick’s burner.

Michael just blinked as he processed everything that just happened. He turned to Jeremy then as he started to carefully dispose of the incomplete potion. “... How much practice _did_ you put in before the tour started?” If he didn’t ask now, the curiosity would eat away at him.

Jeremy started blushing and spluttering, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes. “I might have done the full forty hour training course?” he offered shyly after getting his stammer under control. “And... the two weeks evening training before school broke up.”

“Oh my god, Jeremy!” Michael couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered before he was positively overwhelmed in the best way possible. He hugged Jeremy and pressed a plentiful amount of pecks to his head. “God, you’re so amazing.”

Jeremy spluttered out a small denial but he melted into the affection. “I just wanted you to be safe.”

“But you didn’t have to do all that, we could have gotten someone else to do security. I didn’t even think about security.”

“But I wanted to protect you myself.” Jeremy half pouted. “I guess I’m a little possessive. I wanna be the one protecting you.”

"Awww, that's sweet, but you have to learn to share," Michael teased before gently poking Jeremy's sides with his fingers. "Sharing is caring!"

Jeremy squawked as Michael poked him, but then he wrapped his arms around Michael, grinning mischievously. “Nope. Not sharing you. M’keeping you all for myself. You’re too special to share, love.” He kissed the tip of Michael’s nose.

Oh god, his face was getting warm. Quick, recover! “But then that means you’re being selfish! And then there’ll be no Michael for Ellie! We can’t do that to our precious princess.”

“Ellie is the exception. She’s the one special person to that rule. Everyone else can get in line ‘cause you’re all mine,” he sang before pausing. “Would a kiss on the lips be okay right now?”

“A kiss on the lips is more than OK, Remy,” Michael assured him as he smiled down at Jeremy. “After that though, we should finish cleaning so we can go out for a little date.”

Jeremy quickly locked their lips together, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “Wanna go geek out in the Discovery Museum? You can explain more muggle science to me like you did at the Science Museum in London.” God, Jeremy knew him so well.

“Yes, I really want to. And then we can go get some good food,” Michael agreed with a goofy grin.

Jeremy and Michael were sitting in their hotel room in Edinburgh. Michael was reviewing his notes for the presentation tomorrow and Jeremy was just sitting on his bed, reading. It was a nice, quiet moment which was soon interrupted by a knock at the window.

When Michael looked up, an owl was perched on the ledge, waiting to be let in. The letter clutched in its beak was clearly addressed to Jeremy.

Putting down his stuff, Michael got up and went over to the window. He opened it up for the owl as he wondered what letter Jeremy could be getting right now. Also, how did it know their hotel?

The owl fluttered in and landed in front of Jeremy. He looked up, startled, and took the letter with a frown. Pants squawked out a greeting from his perch with Bob, and the owl flew over to join them.

Jeremy’s eyes went wide as he skimmed the letter and he almost dropped it as he started flapping his hands a little and bouncing in place in excitement. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it!”

After shutting the window, Michael came over and sat down next to Jeremy. “Can’t believe what? Don’t just leave me hanging, fill me in! If you don’t, I’m stealing your letter.”

Jeremy almost tossed it at Michael. “Sorry.” He didn’t stop bouncing. “It’s from Mr. Ollivander! He says he’s gonna take me on as a temporary apprentice the summer after fifth year, and permanent if I get my N.E.W.T.s!”

“Oh my god, seriously?! That’s awesome!” Michael scooped Jeremy up into a big hug. “That’s amazing! We have to celebrate!” He peppered a few kisses across Jeremy’s face as he let himself bounce while hugging him. “Seriously, we need to!”

Jeremy was squirming happily in his arms. “I just- _Ah_!” He couldn’t quite form proper sentences with how buzzed he was.

A moment later, Mr. Heere poked his head into the room. “Hey boys, thought I heard Jeremy shouting. Is everything okay?” Jeremy nodded enthusiastically, unable to really speak in his excitement.

Michael grinned at Mr. Heere and held up the note. “Ollivander accepted him as his temp apprentice, and possibly permanent depending on his N.E.W.T.s!”

Mr. Heere lit up and properly came into the room. “Really? That’s amazing, private! That’s your dream job, isn’t it?” Jeremy nodded, still squirming. “We need to celebrate somehow.”

“That’s what I was telling him! We should go out, do whatever Jeremy wants as long as it’s legal and within our power,” Michael offered, poking Jeremy’s side as he teased him.

Jeremy managed to calm himself a little. “Could we see if there are any seats open at the Festival theatre?” he asked shyly. “There’s a production of Midsummer’s Night Dream on tonight…”

“Yeah, we can totally do that,” Michael promised with a smile. “Why don’t we go get ready and go out to check right now?”

Jeremy nodded, then he paused. “I don’t have any sort of formal muggle clothes to wear, just my robes.” He frowned a little.

“How about you and Michael get as ready as you can, I’ll go and buy you a nice shirt and some... slacks were they called?” his dad offered with a grin. Jeremy’s eyes went wide.

Michael couldn’t help but smile at the sweet interaction. “That sounds good, right Remy?”

Jeremy nodded in almost awe. He probably hadn’t worn any formal boy clothes before.

“Alright, it’s settled. I’ll try to get you a nice blue shirt,” Mr. Heere said with a smile before grabbing his wallet and card key. “Be safe.” Before they could say anything, he winked and left.

Jeremy scrambled to his feet, grabbing his binder and switching out of his comfy sleep bra for it in an instant. “I honestly can’t believe it. It’s... surreal if I’m honest,” he babbled happily. “None of this would have happened though, if it wasn’t for you. Thank you so much, Mikey!”

Wait, why was he getting thanks? (OK, he got the reason why just now, but still!) “Yeah, of course, I’m just glad that I could help you,” Michael said with a soft, surely loving smile. “You’re happy and yourself, which is what matters.”

Once Jeremy had settled his binder in a comfortable position, he came over to Michael and looped his arms around his neck. “Well, with someone like you supporting me, how could I _not_ be happy.” His smile was soft, and the look in his eyes was softer.

Oh god, Jeremy was going to be the death of him. “You’re too soft and sweet, my witty commentary is being overloaded with sweetness. I adore you so much, Jeremy. How could I _not_ support someone as amazing as you?”

Jeremy rubbed their noses together and Michael recognized the questioning look in his eyes. He nodded and leaned closer. Jeremy pecked his lips.

“I think I might love you, Mikey,” he murmured. “I really think I might. I know it’s early and I know we’re barely fourteen, but... it just feels right.”

“Oh thank god, I feel the same way,” Michael almost sighed out before smiling down at Jeremy. “It does feel right, oh-so right.”

There was a sort of wonder in Jeremy’s eyes as he gazed up at Michael. He smiled and kissed the end of Michael’s nose, giggling softly. “You’re my favorite person, always will be.” He grinned. “And you’re easily the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m so lucky.”

“No, _I’m_ the lucky one. Without you, I would’ve never made the potion and we wouldn’t be here. You’re my favorite person and I’m so grateful to have you,” Michael admitted. “Thank you.”

Jeremy sighed, but it was a happy sound. “Well I guess that means that we’re both lucky, then.” He smiled. “My first friend is my best friend, and my best friend is my boyfriend. My love. T’es l’amour de ma vie.” A pause, and a cheeky smile. “Want me to translate that?”

“You’re smiling in a way that means I’m gonna stop working because of your sweetness... but yes, please translate it for me,” Michael said before leaning back into Jeremy.

“You are the love of my life.” Though his tone was light, the look in his eyes was serious. Jeremy actually meant that, he truly believed it.

Michael was right. He stopped working, leaning back against Jeremy further. He knew he was smiling like a dork and was just staring, probably with a lovestruck look, and oh god, he had to say something. “Same.” Fucking _same_? Oh god.

Whining at himself then, Michael curled up. “Sorry, I ruined that, but, uh, yeah.”

Jeremy giggled again. “You didn’t ruin it, you made it better. Even if it was awkward, it was a very _you_ sort of awkward.” He was beaming, his cheeks dusted pink and his eyes bright. “I’m happy that we’re on the same page.”

“I am too,” Michael muttered in agreement before turning so he carefully sat in Jeremy’s lap, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. “I’m _very_ happy about it, like how I’m happy when I think about you.”

“You make me happy too, Mikey,” Jeremy murmured, reaching up and starting to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. Michael practically melted against the gentle touch, almost purring. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life when I’m around you. You just make everything better, just by being you.”

“I’m glad, ‘cause it’s the same for me,” Michael muttered out as he nuzzled against Jeremy’s somewhat bare shoulder. “I just- oh yeah, that’s really nice...”

Jeremy giggled softly. “You wanna just stay here and cuddle like this until my dad gets back?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, that would be nice... Just be sure that y’re safe with your binder and cuddling,” Michael reminded him as he hummed.

“This is fine,” Jeremy assured him gently. “You’re not putting too much pressure on my chest, it’s all on my shoulders mainly.” He chuckled softly. “Hey Mikey?” He kissed Michael’s temple. “Love you.”

Oh god, hearing that made him melt even more. “I love you too, Remy,” Michael told him as he pressed a kiss against the strap of his binder.

“Ruben, you need to stay on your bonsai!” Jeremy cried, trying desperately to catch the little bowtruckle as he scampered all over Jeremy’s form. Jeremy was twisting this way and that, but to no avail, Ruben was just too slippery. “You can’t go through the Floo network! It’s not safe for you! C’mon, buddy, it’s just for a week!”

Jeremy heard Michael snicker from atop his bed. "He just likes you too much to leave you, even if it means impeding his own safety. What a lovebug."

“I love you too, Ruben, which is why I don’t want you hurt!” He was perched on Jeremy’s back right then, and Jeremy was twisting and reaching behind himself to try and grab him. Ruben looked almost smug, the little monster. “Please, buddy, you’ve got a body like wood. You could burn!” Ruben skittered out of Jeremy’s grip again. “You weren’t nearly this problematic when I went to go get Michael at the start of summer,” he grumbled.

"Probably because it was only for the day, not a whole week," Michael 'helpfully' pointed out. "There's a big difference there." Ellie let out a soft 'boof' in agreement from where she was on the bed as well, her head resting in Michael's lap.

“Ruben, please!” Jeremy whined. “I even went out and got you your favorite food _and_ got you a new thimble to wear.” Ruben, for some reason, liked wearing thimbles on his head like a hat. He’d squish down his leaves and wander around with it on for hours, and Jeremy had started a little collection of thimbles specifically for him.

Ruben might be a weird little bowtruckle, but Jeremy adored him.

Michael just laughed from the bed. “Ruben, how about I make you a deal. If you stay here, I will come back with multiple new thimbles for you _and_ will ask Hagrid when we go back to Hogwarts to help get some more of your favorite food. How does that sound?”

Ruben crawled up on to Jeremy’s head and paused to think. Jeremy didn’t dare move to grab him out of fear of starting this whole cycle again.

After a moment, Ruben climbed down and perched on Jeremy’s shoulder, leaning against his cheek. He let out a tiny squeak, which Jeremy knew meant he was sorry. “Hey, it’s okay, bud, I’m gonna miss you too.” Jeremy reached up and tickled his broken leaf. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it. And dad has said you can spend time with him while he’s working too.” Ruben let out the small squeak again before climbing down Jeremy’s arm and on to the Wiggentree bonsai that Jeremy had specially gotten just for Ruben to live in when he wasn’t with Jeremy. The bowtruckle picked up a fairy egg and started munching on it, looking almost sheepish.

“Again, I’ll make it up to you, Ruben, I promise,” Michael called from the bed. “I think we both love Jeremy lots, even if it’s in different ways.” He gave the bowtruckle a warm smile, and said bowtruckle ducked his head as he kept eating the egg.

A warm, tingly feeling slipped down Jeremy’s spine when he heard that. Michael loved him. That was a pretty awesome feeling, if he did say so himself.

A goofy grin was threatening to overtake his features, but Jeremy kept it off for now. He had to finish up with Ruben first.

“It’s not for too long, Ruben, I promise.” He crouched down next to the bonsai. “When I get back, we’re all off to Hogwarts, and then it’s just us four again without needing to worry about any of this.” Ruben wiggled a little and kept eating his egg. There, baby sorted, now Jeremy could go be sweet with his boyfriend.

“And you’ll have more thimbles to wear,” Michael added, and Ruben wiggled a little more before focusing on eating. Ellie let out a soft bark before seemingly quieting up to relax for now. “Exactly, Ellie.”

Jeremy paused, measuring Ruben’s reaction. When he didn’t try to latch on to Jeremy again, Jeremy started to inch away over to Michael. Ruben wiggled a little bit didn’t move much either. Jeremy let out the breath he’d been holding and finally went over to sit with Michael.

Michael smiled up at him from where he was lying, waving a hand at him. “Hi,” he almost murmured, his voice as soft and gentle as his smile.

Jeremy shifted so he was leaning over Michael, grinning down at him. “Hi. My twig son is clingy.” Ruben squeaked proudly in agreement.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Michael laughed, and it was so melodic, especially when he snorted a little near the end.

“He loves you too, you know. You’re the only other person he’ll actually climb on. He’ll only let dad touch him when he’s being brought to me.” Jeremy paused. He knew Michael well enough to be able to tell when he’d be able to kiss him, but he really liked asking. He liked Michael agreeing, it was like a little boost every time because it was proof that Michael really did feel the same (anxiety was a bitch). “Can I kiss you? You’re looking especially gorgeous right now and I really want to.”

After a few playful yet tender seconds of ‘thinking it over,’ Michael nodded. His hair flopped a little as he did that, lying in a messy manner across his forehead. “I would be the luckiest person to get a kiss from you, especially right now. Make me the luckiest person in the world.” Before Jeremy could do it, Michael quickly asked, “That wasn’t too much, right? I dunno if it was, and I don’t-“

Jeremy smiled and cut him off with a lingering kiss. “That answer your question, love?”

Michael let out a small squeak, which was quite adorable. “Yeah, it- it does,” his best friend got out as color blossomed across his cheeks.

“I gotta say, _I’m_ feeling pretty lucky right now. Must be from kissing you.” Jeremy hummed. He pecked Michael’s lips a few more times, lingering for the last one. “Yeah... definitely lucky right now.”

“God damnit, stop using my cheesiness against me,” Michael whined, though he obviously didn’t mean it. “It’s too much for my frail, gay heart!”

“Well... if you’re sure...” Jeremy made a show of pulling away, wanting to see Michael’s reaction. He wasn’t _really_ going to leave Michael alone though, not even for a second. Not so long as his boyfriend wanted him around.

“I said to stop with the cheesiness, not the kisses.” Michael reached up, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. Ever so carefully he was held, with enough give to keep him there but also enough wiggle room for Jeremy to leave if he really wanted to. Why would he want to, though?

Jeremy instantly resumed his position with a grin. He kissed the end of Michael’s nose. “Love you, Mikey.”

Michael grinned happily up at Jeremy and he gently tugged him down, far enough to where he could receive a kiss on his own nose, then his forehead. “Love you too, Remy.”

It didn’t matter how often he heard that, hearing that Michael loved him sent Jeremy’s heart pounding. So he was secretly a sap, no big deal. He adored his best friend. How he ever got so lucky was a total mystery. He beamed down at Michael, his heart thundering and his cheeks probably going a little red.

Again, Michael laughed at him. The sound restored him, and he happily let himself be pulled down to lie against Michael’s chest and to the side. Ellie just sneezed from where she lied. “Bless you, precious princess,” Michael murmured as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, gently squeezing as they were now settled.

“Wanna get going to your place soon?” Jeremy asked after a moment. He didn’t really want to leave this moment, but if they didn’t go soon, Ruben would probably change his mind and start clinging again.

“Soon, not right now,” Michael muttered. “I just wanna enjoy this before I’m sucked into the vortex of green flames of doom and terror.”

Jeremy giggled softly. “They’re not that bad. And they’re not even hot.”

“It was still horrifying to see that suddenly happen, Jeremy,” Michael told him. “I wasn’t expecting it. I also just wanna lie here for a little longer, let me live and snuggle.”

“Happily,” Jeremy hummed. He nuzzled closer and relaxed totally. One more week. He would really enjoy this one more week of just him and Michael. And right now, it involved them lying here, wrapped up together, just existing. It was pretty perfect, honestly, and Jeremy wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	13. For Every Up, There Are More Than a Few Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Things are starting to get angsty and a bit... dangerous for our boys. Just because everything was nice before doesn’t mean it stays that way, especially in our ficus. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! So this chapter is when things start to happen. The boys are together (yay!) but that doesn’t mean it’s plain sailing from here on out. New dangers and enemies, angst but also fluff lay ahead. Enjoy!’

So far, the year was starting off _mostly_ great. Michael got bumped up in his potions level, but he didn’t have to worry about the proper tests until the proper year. Everyone was doing better and had a great summer. His potion was now integrated into the fifth year curriculum (he was in the sixth year potions class now), and it was satisfying to remember teaching Squip how to make it.

... But he hadn’t seen Rich yet. He hadn’t joined him or Jeremy in the train for the whole ride like normal. He hadn’t even been there for a second. It was really concerning, and Michael really wanted to see Rich and make sure he was alright. Did something happen at home? Did his dad do something? Was he safe?

Michael was explaining his worries to Jeremy as they headed over to charms. Jeremy seemed to be in total agreement, nodding along with Michael, until he smacked straight into someone, promptly falling on his ass.

“Oh, sorry!” he said as he climbed to his feet. “Are you al- Rich? How are you dude? We’ve been worried.” Jeremy patted Rich’s shoulder with a grin.

Rich glared up at Jeremy with a heat Michael had never seen in his eyes before.

“Don’t touch me, Tall Ass,” he spat, yanking his shoulder back. Jeremy pulled his hand back as if he were burned, eyes wide with confusion.

OK, what the hell. “What happened? Why are you being a bit of a dick to Jeremy?”

“Fuck off, Mell,” Rich growled. “He’s lucky I’m in a good mood so I don’t do worse. Now stay out of this like a good little shit and let the actual wizards talk.”

Next to him, Jeremy growled and put himself between Rich and Michael.

“Okay, what the hell man? I thought we were friends!”

“Yeah, seriously, what the fuck? What crawled up your ass and died?” Ellie pressed closer to his side then, helping him to stay calmer and more collected.

“Oh we were never _friends_.” Rich’s tone was poisonously sweet. “I’ve never wanted anything to do with a mudblood.”

Jeremy snapped.

He shoved Rich backwards, his expression murderous, and flicked his wrist upwards.

“ _Levicorpus_!” Rich yelped and was hoisted into the air by his ankle. Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and tugged him away. Rich shouted insults after them but they ignored him. Michael knew better than to try and calm Jeremy down when the source of his anger was so close, so he didn’t try to stop them until Jeremy pulled him and Ellie into an alcove.

Still, he was trying to be the calm one out of the two of them. Even if he wasn’t internally calm because one of his best friends called him the slur he promised he’d never call him. Michael still tried to feign calmness as he stood there with Jeremy, who was still holding his hand.

Jeremy looked at Michael, a storm still raging behind his eyes but his expression gentle and concerned.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked gently. "That was... horrible and a lot, and you look like you're about to break."

Michael didn’t trust himself to talk right then and there, so he just miserably nodded.

Jeremy guided Michael to sit on the bench and pulled him against his chest. Jeremy's arms felt warm and safe to hide in, and Michael couldn't have stopped the tears if he tried. "It's not your fault, Mikey. I think something's happened to him. You didn't do anything..."

Still, he cried as he held onto Jeremy, burying his face against his chest. Michael tried to say something, but he just let noises of distress and sorrow. Ellie pressed herself super close to him as well, so that thankfully helped him not just break down.

They sat there for who knows how long, well after the other students had stopped walking past, wrapped up together. When Michael's heaving breaths died down to sobs, he felt Jeremy's grip on him change.

If he didn't trust Jeremy so much, he probably would have freaked out when he was suddenly being picked up.

"Ellie, heel,” Jeremy mumbled. "Let's get us all to the hospital wing."

He heard Ellie shift, and Michael just let himself be carried. Michael just sniffled and held weakly onto Jeremy as he felt Jeremy begin to walk to the hospital wing. “But we’re gonna miss Charms,” he managed to get out.

"Love, class would have started five minutes ago. And neither of us are in a state to go to class right now... I know I seem calm, but I'm repressing a panic attack," Jeremy admitted quietly. "I'm scared and hurt and I'm so angry and it's all blurring together in a mess."

Oh. “Al- alright,” Michael murmured with his rougher voice thanks to his rougher throat. “Yeah, we need t’go then.”

Jeremy nodded and squeezed Michael. "Madame Pomfrey did tell us to come if anything really bad or emotional happened anyways, ‘cause of my anxiety and your autism. We'll get a pass for charms today, and I'll teach you the stuff. I read ahead, as usual." Jeremy's rambling seemed to be working as an outlet for his panic, so Michael just stayed quiet and let him talk. "I'm also thinking I should join the dueling club since my spells are so good. We're actually covering a dueling spell today."

“You’re good at it,” Michael mumbled as he bunched his hand in the back of Jeremy’s shirt. “I’ll support you.”

"Would you come watch?" he asked. Michael nodded. "Great. Ruben can sit with you when I'm up doing it." There was a level of hysterics that Michael could now hear under Jeremy's words as he babbled. He held on a little tighter, trying to offer support as best he could in his current state.

“I’ll watch and bring y’stuff, like for celebrating and treats,” he offered as he nuzzled against his chest to try to offer more support.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Oh, goodness boys, what happened?" Madame Pomfry cried, hurrying over. They must have arrived already.

"Lot's of emotional stuff, Madame,” Jeremy replied. "Can you help please? Mikey's struggling and I'm on the edge of an attack..."

“Of course.” Michael felt himself be shifted and now held by Madame Pomfrey, and, eventually, he was put down onto one of the hospital beds. Now that he thought about it, was it sad that he was used to how they felt? Probably.

There was a bit of shuffling and a small clang as the beds were pushed together. Jeremy climbed up into his and took Michael’s hand. He quietly explained to Madame Pomfrey what had happened.

“Wh- oh, I’m so sorry. You two don’t deserve that treatment.” Michael just swallowed as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “You two stay here for as long as you need, you’re excused from Charms and the rest of your classes for the day.” Michael just nodded as he felt Ellie jump up and rest across his lap. He let himself rest against Jeremy as he rode out this mood.

Hopefully, things would get better.

“Hey, Mikey? Have you noticed anything... odd recently?” Jeremy asked softly. It was the weekend, a Sunday, and they boys were relaxing by the bowtruckle tree. Jeremy had decided that Ruben should visit his family and, honestly, Michael agreed.

“I mean... I guess?” Michael muttered as he looked over at Jeremy with a raised brow. “What do you mean?”

“Some people have been acting weird. Aggressive with other kids but being perfect students otherwise...” Jeremy looked uncomfortable.

“I mean, I haven’t really noticed it, but I don’t always pay attention to things past my little bubble,” Michael admitted with a small shrug. “That’s... not cool though.”

“It’s random too. None of the kids have anything in common.” Jeremy fiddled with the sleeve of his cardigan. It was finally the right size for him... almost. Still a little on the bigger side, but perfectly so. “I’m worried, Mikey. What if that’s what happened with Richie? And what if it happens to us?”

Looking over at Jeremy, Michael reached and held Jeremy’s hand oh so carefully. “We can look into it all. We can figure it out and stop whatever it is. We’re smart and observant.”

“But what if one of us gets caught by it too?” Jeremy asked earnestly. “It could be something really bad and I don’t wanna be mean like that again. I’ve been happy and nice since I’ve known you, and I haven’t pushed anyone around or pushed people away in a long time. I don’t wanna go back to anything like that, or have you feel like that either.”

“If that does happen, I’ll save you. I know you would save me if I got sucked into that,” Michael promised him earnestly. “I would do everything in my power to figure out what was happening and save you.”

“Promise?” Jeremy asked softly. “I’m scared, Mikey. This is so much worse than the usual teenage angst.”

“I promise on my life.” He intertwined their fingers and gave the best smile he could to Jeremy. “We have each other’s back in this two player game we have.”

Jeremy relaxed. “Yeah. And I promise too if it happens the other way around.” He nodded. “And I promise that no matter what, I won’t ever say... that word. I’ll never do that, I’ll stop myself if I have to.”

“If anything happens and you _do_ somehow say it, I’ll know that it’s not you. I’ll know and get you back.”

Jeremy leaned against Michael’s shoulder with a small sigh. “I think Chloe might be one of the people who are being affected,” he mumbled after a while.

When he looked down at Jeremy, Michael furrowed his brows. “Wait, what? Explain.”

“She’s been really snappy recently. After her and Jake broke up, she’s been... iffy. But then this morning when I went to say hi to her she was actually rude to me. And she has been meaner to Brooke. And she’s joined _Quidditch_. She _hates_ Quidditch.”

“Wait, what the fuck?” Michael frowned as he properly looked at Jeremy. “That... she would never want to dirty herself up. She always was reluctant to even do the flying lessons until she was told that she’d flunk if she didn’t fly the broom.”

“Exactly.” Jeremy nodded. “And she’s joined as chaser, which means she’s gonna get shoved around and is more likely to come off.” Jeremy squirmed a little. “I’m worried about her. But she doesn’t even seem to want to give me the time of day anymore.”

“We’ll figure it out and help her too,” Michael said. “Rich and Chloe and everyone else who’s affected.”

“I miss her. And Richie.” Jeremy gazed over at the bowtruckle tree where Ruben was playing with his family. “I hope this is over soon and we get our friends back.”

“Hopefully...” Michael rested his head against Jeremy’s then. “Either way, we _will_ make it through this.”

“We just gotta stay strong,” Jeremy agreed softly. “We’ll get through this.”

Only thanks to the love and care for his friends, Michael willed himself to the library. Normally, he was only there for potions books... but he read them all already that interested him. He loved his friends enough to come here to help tutor Christine and Brooke with their potions work. Jeremy didn’t need the help (right now, he helped him earlier with the same thing), so he was writing letters right now. He wrote one for his dad, and was working on one for Dustin and Marshal now.

Michael was explaining the finer points of how to properly use a bezoar when a familiar shadow looked over him and Jeremy.

“What pretty, pink paper you have there!” Fawley cackled as he looked down at Jeremy. “So pretty and girly! Have you decided you are actually a girl after all, Annie?” He sneered. Behind him, Fawley’s goons laughed along with him.

Christine’s small frame trembled then, and Michael figured he’d better step in. “At least he is secure enough in his masculinity to enjoy other things. Didn’t we already teach you a lesson first year?”

“You’re losing your rank, Mell. You might have had it easy before but you’re not gonna be on top for much longer.” Fawley sounded cocky.

Jeremy stood, looking remarkably calm for once.

“Do you really like my stationary that much?” he asked with a sort of sickly sweetness. “I really love it, and I’m comfortable enough with myself to admit that. Are you?” he asked, pulling out his wand and waving it. Michael recognized the spell as a color-changing one from transfiguration. Instantly, Fawley and his goons were in pink and white robes, complete with strawberries on them and little hearts. It was cute and adorable and the bullies looked horrified.

Michael couldn’t help but snicker and laugh, and Brooke and Christine joined in right away. “Wow, that looks good on you. I hope your fragile masculinity didn’t shatter,” Brooke cooed out as she took out her camera (she started scrapbooking recently) and snapped a picture of the boys. “We have to keep the memories, now don’t we?”

Fawley blinked in shock before he scowled at Jeremy. “This isn’t over, Heere,” he growled before running off with his goons in tow.

“Yeah? See you in duelling club, sloth brain!” Jeremy called after them, cackling as he sat down. “That felt good,” he admitted. “Not just exploding and actually doing something instead of being angry.”

“I’m glad that you were able to do that, Jeremy,” Christine chirped before sitting back down, as she popped up when she got angry. “I’ve been trying to tell you different ways to handle your anger. I’m glad you’re learning!”

“Yeah. I mean, you did something that won’t get you really into trouble and you got that anger out in a semi-healthy manner,” Michael added with a smile, reaching over and patting his back.

Jeremy chuckled. “The spell won’t even last that long, it’s the short term version.” He tucked his wand away. “I can be taught! I’m not always gonna resort to my fighting ability!”

“Your immediate response won’t be to fight! Woo!” Michael laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy, though he was quickly shushed. He resorted to soft giggling after that point.

Everyone else was giggling too, none looking happier than Jeremy. He traced his finger along the margin of his paper, rubbing over the strawberries and hearts set there.

“I really do love this stationary set,” he murmured. “It’s cute.”

“I’m glad you like it. I made sure to get one with hearts this time,” Michael murmured before pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple. “The other stuff was a bonus.”

"You're so cheesy." Jeremy giggled, leaning closer to Michael. "Thank you, love."

"I was right, you're both unfairly adorable,” Brooke complained. "Stop being sappy and get back to helping us! If we don't get this essay done by Tuesday, we're gonna get a T for the term!"

“Oh shit, right. Sorry.” Michael quickly kissed Jeremy’s temple once more before he shifted to properly sit back in his chair, right by the girls. He gave a somewhat apologetic smile as he asked, “Uh, where were we?”

Jeremy was stretching himself out a little before duelling club. He had asked to go first, and since it was his first meeting, this had to be good. _And_ he had asked to go against the strongest partner he could since he knew for sure he could take them. Charms and DADA were his specialty.

“So, I’m up against George Kettleburn?” he asked as Michael peered at the listing.

“Mhmm, you are. Don’t whoop his ass _too_ badly, yeah?” Michael asked, his tone only somewhat teasing. “I already have victory snacks in my backpack for you after you win.”

Jeremy snorted. “I’m not holding back if that’s what you want.” He kissed Michael’s cheek. “He’s been told not to hold back either, so we should be about even.”

Michael playfully pouted as he accepted the kiss. “Just be sure that you don’t get hurt and don’t hurt him, yeah?”

“I’ll be careful,” Jeremy promised. He looked over to Professor Flitwick, who nodded. “Looks like I’m up.” He beamed as he started heading to the stage-like duelling platform. First they would salute, then Jeremy could really have some fun.

His opponent walked up to the platform as well, seemingly taking Jeremy in at first. There was a quick look of confusion that near instantly passed before he even made it to the platform. “Go Remy, kick butt!” Michael quickly cheered from where he was sitting, though stopped when he was gently shushed. Still, he gave Jeremy a bright grin as Ruben settled on his shoulder.

Jeremy grinned at his boyfriend before walking to the center of the platform, pulling his wand out to salute. Kettleburn did the same, regarding Jeremy carefully.

After saluting, both boys turned and took their positions.

“Ready?” Flitwick called. Both boys nodded. “3, 2, 1, begin!”

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” Jeremy shot at Kettleburn, which he barely deflected with some surprise. Apparently, he hadn’t been expecting the power behind Jeremy’s spell.

Kettleburn took a second to recollect himself, but he had enough time to try to shoot a spell at Jeremy. Since he was expecting the power behind his spell though, Jeremy was able to deflect the spell a lot easier than Kettleburn had. Michael let out a small cheer from the sidelines, and was only lightly shushed this time.

Well, time to get creative. “ _Aguamenti!”_ The burst of water was enough to send Kettleburn flying backwards. Jeremy didn’t let up. “ _Serpensortia_!” The snake landed right in front of Kettleburn as he tried to get up. He scrambled backwards before standing and vanishing it.

Jeremy, getting a bit too confident, almost didn't deflect Kettleburn's Stupefy in time. " _Locomotor Mortis_!" Jeremy danced back, but he didn't hear Kettleburn utter the tripping jinx until he felt himself trip backwards.

Jeremy scrambles to his feet, but he was too slow to protect against the disarming spell. His wand went flying off into the crowd.

“I win!” Kettleburn cried victoriously. When Flitwick said nothing, he looked over in confusion. “Why aren’t you ending it?”

“Because, Kettleburn, Heere is still able to duel.” Professor Flitwick sounded proud and almost smug.

“ _Incendio_!” Jeremy threw his hand towards Kettleburn, the flames not hot enough to do damage but still enough to sting. His fingertips were getting hot, but he didn’t let up just yet. This was his first official showing of wandless magic after all. It needed to be dramatic.

Kettleburn seemed to get enough of a footing to start sending his own spells back. Jeremy didn't recognize the incantation of the spell, but where he was aiming and the look in Kettleburn's eyes made Jeremy realize that he was trying to use the Jelly-Fingers Curse on him, the only thing that could stop him from casting spells.

“ _Protego_!” Jeremy cast a shield in front of himself, holding it with both hands to make sure it held strong against the spell. It did, and Jeremy was left still able to duel.

Time to wrap this up.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Both wands went flying out of Kettleburn’s hands and Jeremy caught them with a practiced sort of precision. He aimed them both at Kettleburn, quickly identifying his wand as a dragon heartstring. He could totally use this, it would work well enough. “Do you yield?” he asked with a smirk.

Kettleburn looked quite surprised, but he seemed to hold a good amount of honor and respect. "I concede," he said, stepping back and off of the platform with a slight bow.

Jeremy grinned and jogged over to him. “That was a really good duel and I had loads of fun. Thanks!” He handed over Kettleburn’s wand and offered his hand to shake.

Kettleburn looked up and gave Jeremy a grin as well. "I had a lot of fun too," he said as he shook Jeremy's hand earnestly. "Good to get my ass handed to me for once. Means that I can learn from it and get better. Thanks."

Jeremy decided he liked Kettleburn. He nodded. “If you get any better, you’re gonna leave me in the dust. I look forward to facing you again.” He nodded with a bright smile. Someone else was called and Jeremy hopped down, practically bouncing over to Michael. He was feeling bright and giddy, and he wanted to share his good mood with his boyfriend. And they had five minutes to chat and prepare before his next duel.

Michael held his arms out for Jeremy, and Jeremy let himself be embraced. His boyfriend grinned and gently squeezed him before pressing a big kiss to his cheek. "That. Was. Amazing!" Each word was punctuated with a peck on the cheek.

Jeremy giggled. “He was a really good duelist. Almost lost it there for a moment if I didn’t stop the Jelly Fingers curse.”

"Yeah, but that just means you got to be on top of your game so you don't lose the next time you face off," Michael pointed out before pressing a big kiss to his forehead.

Jeremy felt like he was vibrating. “What did you think of my wandless stuff this time? I think it was loads more accurate than before.”

"Oh, for sure, but I refuse to give you a big, inflated head or ego. You can always work to improve, but you're definitely a lot better than you were before." He gave Jeremy another squeeze. "I'll give you the big treat I have for you after the club's over, yeah?"

“Aw, you got me a treat? You shouldn’t have.” Jeremy cooed, leaning up closer. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. Even if they had been together for months now, Jeremy still liked to ask every now and again. It was always sweet to hear Michael say yes, and it helped to recognise what to look for when Michael (rarely) said no.

Leaning down a little closer, Michael hummed, seemingly happily. “Yes you can, and I promise this kiss isn’t the big treat I was referring to.”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “Really? I dunno, Mikey, it’s kinda hard to top this.” He was only half joking.

“Well, it might not be the same kind of ‘treat’ as a kiss, but it’ll still be something nice that you’ll enjoy,” Michael assured him before brushing their noses together.

“You’re so sweet,” Jeremy hummed, relaxing in Michael’s hold. When the next names were called to come onto the stage, Jeremy turned, but he stayed wrapped in Michael’s arms. He wasn’t about to move from something as heavenly as this.

Michael enjoyed his Transfiguration class. He always talked with Christine and Brooke, though he felt a little third-wheeling. It seemed like Brooke and Christine were slowly getting heart eyes for each other. He didn’t want to disturb that.

So he let Brooke go with Christine to talk after class. She smiled, whispered a small, “Thanks,” to him as she hugged him, then hurried off with Christine.

Michael was left with Ellie, and he thought the break he had between classes would be good to use for studying. He went off to find a good spot to relax and do that, but there seemed to be some people that had other plans for how his time should be spent.

A strong hand, once familiar and gentle, grabbed Michael’s arm almost hard enough to bruise.

“Just where do you think you’re running off to, Mell?” Rich sneered. Behind him, Chloe stood, arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. Jeremy hadn’t been kidding when he said she’d changed. Sure, she could be a bit curt and snappy before, but he’d never seen her look so... mean before.

“Uh... Somewhere else, so I would really appreciate it if you let me go there.” Ellie let out a small growl to Rich, pressing right against Michael’s side.

“Why should I? You don’t belong at Hogwarts. Not you or anyone like you.” Rich didn’t seem phased by Ellie, but strangely, he didn’t get aggressive towards her. If anything, it was like he was making a concerted effort to ignore her. Michael filed that detail away for later.

“You’re not a real wizard,” Chloe chimed in from behind Rich, sneering at Michael. “And you’re barely even a person, thanks to how broken your brain is. People like you shouldn’t even exist.”

Even if Michael felt his stomach churning, he tried to stay strong. “It’s not like I really care much about your opinions right now. If you don’t like me that much, then why don’t you just let me go so I can leave you all be? Why go out of your way?”

“Because you deserve to know just how _sick_ you make us.” Chloe half gagged as she spoke.

“You don’t belong here, mudblood. Dirty blood and a broken brain? You don’t belong anywhere,” Rich added with a spiteful grin. He could see he was getting to Michael. Of course he was, Rich was one of Michael’s best friends after Jeremy. He knew all Michael’s weak points.

Instead of trying to egg them on further and let them continue to get to him, Michael frowned and managed to wiggle his way out of Rich’s grip. “Thanks for your wrong opinions, guys. I’m gonna get going now-“

“Jeremy doesn’t love you,” Rich cut him off. “How could he? You’re from two different worlds. He’s a pure blood, he’s _better_ than you, and his brain isn’t nearly half as damaged as yours is. He’s gonna leave you one day, and you’re gonna be all alone.”

His stomach was churning so terribly as Michael took a step back. “Seriously, just- just stop. You’ve made your point,” he tried, feeling Ellie pawing against him. Why was she doing that?

“Have I?” Rich grinned maliciously. “You’re still standing, I don’t think I’ve done nearly enough.” Rich stepped forward and shoved Michael onto his butt. Chloe laughed at that.

Even if his ass was a bit sore from that, Michael did his best to try to stand. “You- you have. Just... please, just stop it, Rich.” Why was he doing this? Why wouldn’t he stop? Why was Ellie all up in his face? It was all so much, almost too much.

Rich shoved him again when he almost managed to get up. “Stay down in the dirt where you should be, mudblood,” he spat, cackling at the broken sound Michael let out. “Are you gonna cry now? Look, Chlo, he’s gonna cr-“

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Goranski?” Jeremy’s furious voice cut through the buzzing in Michael’s ears. “You step away from him right now or there will be hell to pay. You too, Valentine.”

“Oh, but Jeremy, we were having such a _lovely_ chat,” Chloe simpered. There was a rustling sound and Michael could feel how both Rich and Chloe stiffened.

“Leave. Now. Or you’ll be finding your insides pulled out and shoved up your anus,” Jeremy growled. The sound of two pairs of footsteps echoed around, running away. Jeremy was in front of Michael in a heartbeat, not touching him.

“Mikey, it’s okay, they’re gone now.” His voice was so gentle and sweet.

He tried to say something to Jeremy about how it wasn’t OK, about how he didn’t feel OK or how he wasn’t OK, but he just let out another broken sound. God, he was pathetic. It was just all too much, even Jeremy’s gentleness was too much right now. Michael just curled up, too tired and pathetic to even think of trying to stand again.

Why would he even want to try? It was just so hard, this was all too much. He was broken and terrible. His old friends tried to tear him down. They had to have a reason to do that, right? He was just that pathetic and broken and miserable. Yeah, that had to be it, right? _Right_?

Jeremy angrily mumbled something along the lines of ‘I’ll kill them for this’ before his gentle tone returned. “You don’t have to say or do anything right now, just let us help you. Me and Ellie and Ruben. We want to look after you, love.”

Michael tried to whimper out something, anything, but it was all just useless noises. Even his thoughts were getting to be too much. God, thinking _hurt_ right now. There was the vague idea in Michael’s head that this wasn’t good, but he couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t focus on Ellie either, even if she was trying to keep his hands down, and not on Ruben or even Jeremy.

It was all too much, too much, _too_ _much_ -

A soft glow managed to make its way past Michael’s closed eyes (when did he close them?). It was silvery and warm in the best ways, and it sort of brought nice feelings with it. Feelings of happy thoughts which didn’t hurt his head somehow. Something warm and not exactly real nuzzled Michael’s arm. Because it felt like he could just pass through it, it didn’t feel like too much somehow. Just enough.

Somehow, he felt his breathing start to slow (when did it get so quick and painful?) as he let the warm feelings wash over him. It made him feel good and not like he was a mess... but was he actually a mess? He wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter right now. The soft niceness helped him feel better, and he didn’t want it to leave. It felt like the only nice thing right now.

It kept nuzzling at him, like Ellie did when she was on break and wanted cuddles, so he wrapped his arms around it clumsily and leaned against it. Being pressed against the warmth and softness helped even more and Michael started to feel himself relax further. As he relaxed, he got a flood of even more nice feelings, which just helped to relax him more.

Eventually, those bad feelings were slipping away. He kept himself close to the nice, cuddly, warm thing. It was nice. It made him feel nice.

He started to be able to focus more, and found that the cuddly thing was sort of dog shaped. Specifically, it was Ellie shaped, but he knew it wasn’t Ellie. She was lying next to him, her paw on his foot. And it was too... unreal to be Ellie. She was a solid warm thing, this wasn’t solid. More like hugging a warm cloud.

“There you are, Mikey. Feeling a little better, love?” Jeremy murmured. Oh yeah, Jeremy was still there.

Michael slowly opened his eyes, grimacing a little at the stark contrast of the brightness that almost assaulted his senses. “Y... yeah, a little bit,” he muttered out, his voice sounding hoarse. He managed to focus in on Jeremy first, as he looked over at him and the direction of his voice when he first heard it.

Jeremy was crouched next to Michael still, wand out with a soft, silvery mist emanating from the end. “I’m glad.“ He smiled softly. “Is touch okay, or would that still be too much? You don’t have to talk, just nod if it’s okay and shake your head if it isn’t.“

Thinking on it for a moment (he could think without it ever hurting, yay), Michael nodded before he looked down at whatever he was holding.

It was a silver version of Ellie. She went into full happy mode, wiggling and tail wagging and her tongue lolling out when looked down at her.

She was Jeremy’s patronus.

Jeremy sat down properly, leaning lightly against Michael’s arm and giving him plenty of space to get away if he needed or wanted to. “I figured getting her out would be the best thing since Ellie herself couldn’t do much this time.”

Michael leaned a bit against Jeremy as well before he nodded. He looked down at the real Ellie, who gave the same look that patronus Ellie was giving. It was weird in the best of ways. “I sorta f’got that she’s your patronus...”

“Well she’s my patronus because of you.” Jeremy shrugged. “My happiest memories are with you. And loving you has changed me a lot in the best way. So she’s my patronus and now she can help you when you need it.”

If he wasn’t so drained, Michael knew that he would be emotional right now. “I’m glad to know that...” He rested his head against Jeremy’s as he pet the patronus before shutting his eyes again.

“Think you can handle Ellie for real now?” Jeremy asked softly, wrapping his arms around Michael loosely.

Michael managed to hum out a, “Mhm,” before he pat patronus Ellie and let her go, opening his arms up for the real Ellie. She quickly replaced the warm cloud version of herself, and Michael couldn’t help but smile as she rested her head onto his free shoulder.

The patronus dissipated (Michael opened his eyes to watch this) like mist and the glow faded back to the soft torchlight of the corridor. “You know, we’re gonna have to head to the hospital wing after this. It’s lucky this was the last period so there aren’t any more lessons to worry about today,” Jeremy mused. He paused, then sighed. “And you know I’m not leaving you, right? I’m staying right here with you until we go, and then I’m staying with you at the hospital until you’re feeling better.”

That definitely helped. Jeremy wasn’t gonna leave. What Rich and Chloe said wasn’t true... right? Michael just nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before he shifted his head to lean down and press kisses to Ellie’s head. “Yeah.”

“And you know you mean the world to me, don’t you?” Jeremy asked as he leaned his head on Michael’s. “I caught the tail end of what he said. Love you so much, Mikey. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m never leaving you. I would never willingly ever leave you.”

“I know, I do,” Michael promised. “It just... It was all a lot.” That was the best way he could put it right now without going back to how he was before.

“It was,” Jeremy agreed softly. “And if we weren’t gonna find a way to fix them, I would be hunting them down just as soon as you’re all better again. We’ll get them back to normal again, somehow. I don’t think they actually believe any of the shit they told you.” He paused again. “Also, we need to talk about it. Later, though. I just need to know what happened properly so I can help you properly if something similar ever happens.”

“We will. Later,” Michael agreed before he sighed and scratched carefully along Ellie’s back. “It just... hurt coming from them.” Oh god, his throat was hurting the more he talked.

“I can imagine.” Jeremy nodded. “They’ve tried coming after me a few times, but I thought I could draw their fire enough that they left you alone,” he confessed. “I’m sorry they did this. And I’m sure they are too, deep down under whatever made them like this.” Jeremy pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s temple.

“It’s not your fault, and, wait... they have? Why didn’t you tell me?” OK, he had to stop talking now.

Jeremy ducked his head. “Because I knew I could handle them? And I didn’t want you to worry. I’ve... I’ve dealt with bullies my whole life, that’s why I’m good at fighting and duelling and stuff. I know how to deal with them well enough. They can’t get to me too strongly emotionally, even if they’ve been trying.” He sighed heavily. “This is a mess. And you need to stop talking or you’re gonna hurt your throat. Nonverbal answers only, and yes, that means signing if you want to say something longer than yes or no.”

Even if he already knew that, Michael pouted... only a little seriously. Hey, he felt up to being playful and joking. That had to mean something, right? Even if he pouted though, he nodded before he rubbed Ellie’s head, watching and smiling at how her ears flopped around.

Jeremy grinned and kissed Michael’s temple. “There you go. And good girl, Ellie, making Mikey so happy again.” Ellie’s tail thumped heavily on the floor but she didn’t get too excited. She was still working even if she was enjoying herself again.

Michael just smiled wider before he placed a long, loud kiss to the top of her head. Her tail thumped again, but she stayed calm as Michael flopped her ears around some more. It was fun and, for some reason, he liked the slight noise it made. Plus, her ears were almost velvety.

Jeremy stayed quiet while Michael messed with Ellie’s ears. Michael was just glad he was there, he didn’t know where he’d be without Jeremy right now. He didn’t really want to think about it. So instead, Michael just focused on Ellie and Jeremy and enjoying the moment. They could deal with the mess later, together.

Sometimes, the nice, quiet morning weren’t so good anymore. They were tense, despite the normally nice ambiance. It was almost foreboding, and that was the case this morning. Michael felt... off as he woke up (maybe partially because he woke up later than normal for a Saturday).

As he got up and headed down to the common room, Brooke was going up. She gently tugged on his hand and lead him down while he was still half asleep. “Jeremy’s here,” she said, “He’s not doing good. He got a bad letter, I think.”

Michael felt a lot more awake after hearing that, and he headed downstairs a little quicker. Ellie was hot on their heels as they made it into the normally warm common room.

Jeremy was curled up by the fire, staring into the flames. His knees were pulled to his chest and his fist was closed around a few pieces of parchment. There were faint tear tracks on his cheeks, and his expression was somehow neutral. Perfectly blank. Michael knew that meant he was really struggling. He didn’t even look up when Michael got to the bottom of the stairs, possibly too deep into his own thoughts to really register his arrival.

Despite that, Michael went over and sat down right next to Jeremy. He had to make his presence known and accepted before he could touch him. “Hi Remy,” he said, voice soft and calm. “Sorry, I woke up late today. Ellie’s here with me, and so is Brooke.”

Ruben, who was perched in Jeremy’s hair (this was serious if he was up there for a long period of time), waved at Michael and sort of gestured to Jeremy with worry.

“S’okay, Mikey. You were probably tired.” _Jeremy_ sounded tired. Tired and heartbroken and just really, really sad. “Just... just wanted to wait for you.”

“Well, I’m here now,” he said. “Is it alright if I touch you right now?” Michael really wanted to go to his room (his roommates were there less and less recently, as they were starting to get busy with more assignments and supporting their partners in Quidditch practice and matches). The privacy would be best there.

Jeremy paused, then shook his head. “Only m’hands, please.” Shit, this was _really_ serious. Jeremy almost never denied contact unless he was on the edge of a panic attack. The indicators weren’t there though, so this was something else.

“Yeah, of course.” He carefully reached over to hold his hands. “Can I take the parchment out of your hand please?”

Jeremy shook his head vehemently. The fist closed tighter around the supposed letter.

“Alright, that’s fine.” Yeah, the letter he got was surely the root of this. Despite that, he reached over and held his free hand, slowly reaching over and rubbing his thumb against his knuckles. “Do you want to go to my dorm or stay here?”

“Dorm,” Jeremy mumbled. What did the letter even say to affect him this much? Usually Jeremy would take some time before reading anything suspicious to make sure he could detach himself from whatever it was. Madame Pomfrey had suggested that to help with his anxiety. It usually worked.

Michael just nodded instead of questioning this further. He helped Jeremy to stand, glancing back at the worried Brooke before looking back at Jeremy. “Do you want Brooke to come with us or no?”

Jeremy paused, then shook his head. “Sorry, Brooke...”

“It’s alright, Jeremy. I’ll be down here reading if you need me, yeah?” Jeremy nodded.

With that, he slowly went to his dorm with Jeremy, shutting the door after Ellie trotted in. He sat down with Jeremy on his bed as Ellie rested by his feet. “What do you need, Jeremy? What can I do to help?”

“Would you still love me even if I was a girl?” Jeremy asked so softly, his voice fragile like he might break any second. “Like I’m still me, but I’m a girl.”

“If that’s who you were, yes,” Michael admitted. “Like, I know there’s a sexuality and romantic attraction where you can be, like, gay except for one exception of a person, so that would be me, but yeah.” He carefully squeezed Jeremy’s hand, hopefully in a reassuring way. “Why?”

“If you could, why can’t m-mum love me as a boy?” Jeremy whimpered. “Was I that bad as a kid? Did I do something wrong?” He curled up again, trying to pull his hand back. “Why doesn’t my mummy love me for me anymore?”

He never called his mom ‘mummy’ before. Something- wait, he normally put up mental barriers for her. What happened to make him not have those up to filter out her bullshit? Michael refused to let go of Jeremy’s hand, going as far as to intertwine their fingers. “I can’t answer that for you, Jeremy. I don’t know her and have never met your mom before, but you didn’t do bad. Your dad has told me all about how good you were, all that. There isn’t anything wrong with you, there’s something with her if she doesn’t love you for you.”

“She used to love me.” God, he sounded so small and broken. “I just... I don’t understand.” His grip on the letter tightened. “She was so upset when she saw me as Jeremy and she said she didn’t have a son, she had a daughter. And she said she never wanted a son, so she doesn’t want me.” He sniffled, fresh tears falling.

“She loved who she wanted you to be, not who you actually were. If she doesn’t love you past her preconceived notions and formulated view of you before you figured yourself out, she doesn’t deserve you,” Michael told him before gently squeezing his hand. “Is it OK for me to wipe your tears away, or is that a bad touch right now?”

“S’n okay one,” he mumbled. “Just not my- don’t touch my-“ He was sort of tugging their connected hands towards his chest.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Michael reassured him before reaching over and wiping his tears away with his free hand. “It’s OK, don’t worry.”

Jeremy leaned into the touch a little, so that was a good sign, but he was still crying, still seeming so fragile. And, now that Michael actually was paying attention to it, was Jeremy wearing his binder? It was supposed to get washed on Saturdays. It was his break day.

Michael glanced down at his chest before looking back at Jeremy. “You might feel a bit better if you can breathe a bit better,” he posed before pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple.

Jeremy hesitated, then reached up under his shirt. The length of stretchy fabric (not an ace bandage thankfully, but not much better) dropped down as he removed his hand. His breathing evened out a little.

“I’m glad that you took it off,” Michael murmured before gently picking up the fabric and putting it to the side. “Try to breathe a bit more evenly, don’t even talk for now, alright? You don’t need to.”

“Got a few letters,” Jeremy mumbled after a moment. “‘Nd she got a new owl. Didn’t know it was her.” That would explain why Jeremy didn’t have his filters active. “She saw us in the papers. Her magazine just came out for this quarter and she saw us.”

Michael nodded, and it explained why he asked Michael that question. He felt bad, but squeezed Jeremy’s hand to comfort him but also to encourage him to keep elaborating.

“She was upset about me being called Jeremy. And that I look like a boy now, cause I’ve got short hair and stuff.” He sniffled. “She likes you, though. Says it’s good I’m dating a man, even if she wants you to be pureblood. Says it’s better than nothing. And better than a muggle.”

“Well fuck that. You’re who you are and there isn’t anything wrong with you or the choices you’re making,” Michael told him while keeping himself calm.

“She doesn’t seem to think so.” Jeremy hesitated, then held up the letter. It very crumpled, but not properly damaged. Jeremy offered it to Michael, looking down and trying to get his breathing steady like Michael had suggested.

“You’re doing good, Remy. I’m so proud of you,” he told Jeremy, kissing his temple before carefully taking the letter. He uncrumpled it while still holding Jeremy’s hand, reading it over once he could.

It was no wonder Jeremy was so upset. His mom was... she was talented with angry words. Michael didn’t even know her and he could almost feel the shame and sadness that Jeremy had right now.

“I miss her,” Jeremy admitted, his voice quiet and shaky still. “I know she’s wrong about me and about a lot of stuff, but I miss her so much. I still love her, ‘cause she’s my mummy, and I just want her to love me again.”

His heart hurt for Jeremy. Michael just wanted to shield him from all of the hardships of the world, including his mom. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Instead, he could just do his best right now for Jeremy.

“Of course you’re going to miss her and miss what you two had before. I’m sorry, but if she isn’t going to make an effort, she isn’t worth it. I promise you that she isn’t. Plus, you have two moms with my moms.”

Jeremy’s nod was slow and morose, but it was something. “Mikey, I really need a hug right now... but my chest is still icky.”

“Can I hug you from behind? And you direct where my arms go?” Michael softly asked as he kept rubbing his knuckles.

Jeremy paused, then nodded. Together, they shuffled so Jeremy was pressed up against Michael’s chest, and Michael’s arms were low around Jeremy’s waist. The contact seemed to help Jeremy a lot, and he began to relax a little in Michael’s arms.

“Is there anything else that I can do, Remy?” Michael asked as he kept the gentle contact. He pressed a kiss against Jeremy’s head as he sat there and waited patiently.

Jeremy shook his head. “Just need this for now,” he mumbled.

“OK. We’ll need to go to the hospital wing later, but when you’re better and able,” Michael informed him before rested his head against Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Okay...” Jeremy nodded, leaning heavily against Michael. “Love you, Mikey.”

Michael squeezed Jeremy once more before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you too, Remy.”

Michael was feeling very comfortable. Jeremy was curled up against Michael as they lounged on Michael’s bed. Ellie was curled up at the foot of the bed, dozing. Jeremy was lazily flicking his wand, sending small bursts of stars hovering around them into the small galaxy he had collected.

He looked up at the little galaxy, finding it quite charming and impressive, but he couldn’t help but keep looking back at Jeremy. His best friend looked so at ease, and he seemed to feel so too. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he admired him. Now, it wasn’t like he didn’t do that anyway, but he was so close right now. It was a lot easier to see the little details, like the subtle mix of colors in his eyes and the faint freckles sprinkled over his face.

After a moment of studying, Jeremy looked up at Michael with a soft, content smile. “Hey.” He grinned, scooting a little closer. Even his voice was soft, relaxed, almost lazy with how content he seemed.

“Hi,” Michael murmured, looking down at Jeremy in what was surely a fond manner. “How are you?” As he asked, Michael shifted his arm that was wrapped loosely around Jeremy’s shoulders down to his waist, rubbing against his side gently. Jeremy did this to him once before, so hopefully he was doing it right with Jeremy now.

Jeremy let out something almost like a purr, and when he spoke his voice had a sort of rumble to it. He sounded very relaxed, like he did when he had just woken up. “Mmm, very happy.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s jaw, the only place he could reach without moving more. “How about you?”

“I’m very happy too,” Michael said as he relaxed into the kiss Jeremy gave him. That specific spot was a newer place that Jeremy started kissing in the past month. When they were alone like this, he really liked that. “I feel like I could stay here forever and stay happy like this for that whole time.”

“Me too.” Jeremy kept pressing light kisses to and around that spot, and Michael found he liked it even more. It was almost sensitive, and it felt really nice. Judging by the soft sigh which Jeremy let out, he was enjoying this just as much.

It felt... really intimate. Had they done intimate things before? Yes, but not specifically to this degree. It was different and new, but Michael really liked it.

Jeremy shifted ever so slightly, moving to Michael’s neck. He paused, not continuing his kissing just yet, his lips simply resting against his skin. “Can I kiss here?” he asked quietly, no expectation of a yes in his voice. He was leaving it totally up to Michael, as he always would, to make sure he was comfortable too. God, he was sweet.

Michael couldn’t help but smile as he hummed. “Yes, you can,” he told Jeremy, continuing in the gentle ministrations against his covered waist. Before Jeremy could start, Michael quickly and softly asked, “Would it be alright if I rested my hands under your shirt, still against where my hands are now?” He didn’t expect anything when he asked this of Jeremy.

“Yeah,” Jeremy breathed, his breath skittering over Michael’s skin. “You can touch any of the normal places, you don’t have to stay still. I trust you, Mikey...” He pressed an experimental kiss to Michael’s neck, waiting to see the response.

He couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped him at that kiss. As he gasped, he moved his hands under the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, hesitantly resting his fingertips against Jeremy’s bare skin.

Jeremy hummed happily and kept kissing along Michael’s neck. “C-can you do what you were doing earlier? When you- when you were rubbing my side, please?” He sounded almost breathless, but he didn’t stop kissing for very long.

Michael managed to get out, “Mhm,” before he pressed his hands flush against Jeremy’s sides, rubbing the area experimentally. It was close to how he was doing it earlier, but he wasn’t used to the skin-on-skin contact. Even if it was foreign, it was nice, soothing, and intimate.

Jeremy shivered and let out a soft groan, the sound vibrating on his lips and, as such, Michael’s neck. His kisses got a little firmer, and he started moving them around a little, almost like he was searching for something.

After managing to collect himself (he was focusing on the feeling Jeremy was giving him and moving his hands only right now), Michael managed to ask, "What're you looking for?"

“I saw-“ He kissed again. “-in a story that sometimes-“ A few more kisses, and a feeling that made Michael’s motion stop as he was almost overwhelmed for a moment. “-that feels really good to be kissed on.” He sounded like he was smirking now and he pressed another, lingering kiss to Michael’s neck, right on that spot that felt so intense.

Michael gasped, and this time, he grasped onto Jeremy's sides to ground himself a bit. It was intense in a good way, but it was still intense and new. He needed time to adjust to it. "I-it does... It's good and a lot but a good kind of a lot," he managed to get out.

“You want me to keep going?” Jeremy asked softly, his voice gentle and sweet.

"Y-yeah, just... slower. Not too much, not right now, but it's nice." Michael swallowed before asking, "What d'you want me to do with you?"

“Keep doing what you were doing.” Jeremy hummed, his kisses lighter and more gentle. It was a little less overwhelming now, but still just as nice. “And tell me if you need anything to change. I want you to enjoy this, not feel uncomfortable.”

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Carefully, Michael started to rub up and down Jeremy's side, his fingers gently massaging into his skin. "Same with you, or if y'wanna try something more, yeah?"

“Yeah.” Jeremy sighed. He kept up the light kisses on and around that sensitive area for who knows how long, and Michael managed to compose himself enough to sort of return the favor, massaging Jeremy’s sides.

After a while, Jeremy whined and squirmed a little, pulling back from Michael’s neck a little. He just lied there, panting against Michael’s neck. Everything about Michael felt sort of... fuzzy, but he still had enough of a mind to realize that Jeremy wasn’t upset, just confused by something.

Michael slowly stilled his hands before giving one quick squeeze to his sides. "What's goin' on in that big ol' brain of yours, Remy?"

Jeremy shook his head, tucking into the crook of Michael’s neck. “Just feels like I want... you. Dunno exactly what that means, but that’s all I can think of.”

Trying to think while his head was fuzzy was a bit of a challenge, but Michael did his best. "I'm gonna move my hands around. Tell me if 'm getting warmer or colder, yeah? I won't go to the areas we said no touching at all," he promised, waiting for Jeremy's agreement before moving.

Jeremy nodded, looking up at Michael. The look in his eyes was open and trusting, and it made Michael’s heart thump a little harder.

Keeping his heart rate under control, Michael slowly moved his hands up, shifting from his sides to his back as he went in a testing manner.

Jeremy hummed softly. “That does feel closer...” His eyes drooped a little in contentment.

Michael nodded as he kept going, up to the back of his shoulder blades. "Here?"

Jeremy’s hum was closer to a groan this time. “Yeah... but also... can you put your other hand in my hair, please?”

"Yeah, of course." Michael pulled one hand out from under Jeremy's shirt, reaching up and carefully slotting his fingers into Jeremy's hair. "Like this?"

Jeremy practically melted against Michael. “Yeah... that feels really nice.”

"OK, good." With everything he knew now in mind, Michael massaged against Jeremy's shoulder blades as the other hand carded through Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy let out a breathy sigh, tucking himself into the crook of Michael’s neck again. He started pressing slow, lazy kisses where he could reach, not searching anymore, just sharing the good feelings he had.

He was definitely sharing that feeling well. Michael felt himself relax, a lazy smile surely crossing his face as he kept going with his movements. Michael tried to think of what else he could do right now, but it was hard with his fuzzying mind. He just wanted to enjoy this and to not think, so he did just that.

After a while (Michael couldn’t tell how long, time felt meaningless in their little bubble of peace and good feelings), Jeremy fell still with a small, happy sigh. His only movement was to arch slightly into Michael’s hand on his back, but even then that was barely there. “Love you, Mikey,” he cooed almost drunkenly, pressing one more kiss to Michael’s neck.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Michael softly said, "I love you too, Remy." He slowly shifted himself back with Jeremy, back against his plush bed so he was lying down instead of sitting up. The pressure of Jeremy lying on top of him felt so nice.

“Comfy?” Jeremy asked with a small giggle, nuzzling against him.

"Very. I just wish we were both in our pjs right now," he admitted as he shut his eyes to enjoy this nice feeling. "This is almost perfect otherwise."

“Well these are comfy clothes.” Jeremy hummed. “And your roommates are going home today anyways... Why don’t we just stay here until dinner?”

"I mean... Yeah, we can. They're not gonna say anything if they see us here napping," he said around a yawn towards the end. "I need a blanket over us though."

Jeremy flicked his wrist and the quilt folded at the end of Michael’s bed flew up to cover them both. Ellie was left half covered, with her head still sticking out. She didn’t even so much as twitch.

Opening his eyes to see this happen, Michael couldn't help but snicker a little at that sight. "Sleepy baby..."

Jeremy giggled softly. “She’s comfy too.”

"Mhm." A thought occurred. "Where's Ruben?"

"Bedside table. He's been eating and trying on the thimbles you got him."

"Oh, alright." Michael shifted his hold on Jeremy a little to have the best comfort in bed. "I might fall asleep in a few minutes..."

Jeremy hummed in agreement. "Same... you wanna just-" He was cut off by his yawn as he got more comfy. "-just sleep for a while and go stargazing tonight?"

"Yeah, after dinner. We can find that nice spot again," Michael offered before he felt his glasses be taken off. "Thanks, Remy."

"'Course, Mikey," Jeremy mumbled. "Love you..." He trailed off, letting out a quiet breath that was almost a snore not even a minute later.

"Love y'too," Michael got out before he let out that almost snore. He was sure that he let out a similar sound when he fell asleep a couple of minutes after then.


	14. Wonderful Winter to Be In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, our boys get their first winter break as a couple. They get a lot of good things coming their way. Also, so you all know, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. 
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> Hey lovelies! After all the angst in the last chapter, I think we’re due some fluff, don’t you? Besides, it’s winter break which means all the assholes are gone for a month! The boys get some lovelies moments together /and/ with some friends too!   
> Enjoy!

It was the first day of the break without most of the students. They all went back yesterday, so Michael wasn’t expecting much today. All he had planned was to take Ellie on a longer walk to tire her out so they could just lounge for today. Apparently, there were other plans for him.

As he munched on his turkey bacon, he saw an owl that seemed familiar, but he didn’t know how, land in front of him. Michael blinked in surprise as he stared at the beautiful creature. “Oh, um... hello?”

The owl squawked at him and held out its leg for Michael to take the scroll from. It fluffed out its feathers happily when Jeremy offered it some of his own turkey bacon, which it munched on happily while it waited for Michael to get his bearings.

Michael quickly took the scroll, thanking the owl before offering some of his own bits of turkey bacon to the owl. He looked over the letter to get an idea of who it was from.

There was a familiar, official looking seal on the scroll, which he sort of recognised. Jeremy gasped as he peered over.

"That's from MACUSA. It must be pretty damn important if they're sending you a letter."

“Uh...” Michael quickly put his deductive skills to the test. “Is this from a magic kinda association in America?”

“It’s the equivalent of the magical government in America. You’d be answering to them instead of the Ministry if you never moved to England,” Jeremy explained. “I wonder why you’re getting a letter from them... Maybe it’s about renewing your wand permit for your next visit?”

“I have no clue,” he muttered as he carefully undid the scroll. “You flew all the way over here to come give this to me. You deserve more turkey bacon.” Michael gave the rest of his plate to the owl before he started to read the letter.

The owl started happily munching it down, prompting a giggle from Jeremy.

‘Mr. Michael Mell,

It has come to our attention that you have recently been credited with the discovery of a revolutionary potion that restores memories. As a citizen of the United States of America, and as a wizard still partially under the jurisdiction of MACUSA, we are very pleased to hear about such a credit to our country. You have been formally invited to give a presentation and demonstration at the MACUSA lecture hall on Ellis Island in the summer of the next year. We do not wish to interrupt your schooling.

Naturally, you will be provided lodgings in New York, as well as a wand permit for you and any of your travelling companions that will be valid for the entirely of the summer. You will also be paid handsomely for your time and efforts, as well as receiving royalties every time your potion is produced for commercial use.

However, as this is such a rare privilege and opportunity, this offer has a limited lifespan. Send the owl back with your answer to your nearest American Embassy within a week of arrival, or you will lose your spot.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Faith Jones, MACUSA Head of Potions and Experimental Magic.’

Michael blinked as he processed everything before gasping and tugging on Jeremy’s sleeve. “Hey, do you have parchment and stuff? To help me write a response to this ASAP?”

Jeremy reached into his ever present bag and held up the equipment Michael would need. “What did it even _say_?” he asked curiously.

In lieu of answering, Michael gave Jeremy the letter while he neatly wrote a proper and educated reply that basically said ‘yes, please let me and my boyfriend come, thank you so much.’ When he finished, he did the proper signing and sealing before tying it to the owl’s leg. “To the nearest American embassy, please... I think that’s in London.”

The owl blinked in understanding and flew off. “Merlin’s saggy bum cheek, this is huge!” Jeremy cried, flapping his hand that wasn’t holding the letter. “The MACUSA lecture hall is one of the biggest and most well recognised stages for adult education in the _world_. All the greatest discoveries have been shown there, and you- gah, this is amazing!”

“And _you’re_ coming with me to New York City. We are going to do that, but we can also see a Broadway show or two _and_ we can visit Derek and Brendon! You can properly meet them and I can show you where I was born and raised until I came here!” A pause. “Also, what the hell was that curse?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Dad uses it and it made me giggle.” Then he started flapping his hands again, setting down the letter so he didn’t damage it. “I’m going with you? Ah! Thank you so much, Micheal! I’ve always wanted to visit America! And I get to meet your friends and everything? Double score!”

“Yes, and I can show you slushies and have you try some and just- augh! It’s gonna be so amazing!” Michael knew he was bouncing in his seat. “I gotta write a letter for Derek and Brendon next time Bob gets here, and also my moms!”

Jeremy nodded. “And I’ll write a letter to my dad straight away! Oh, and we need to let Marshal and Dustin know, they’re gonna be so proud of you!”

Oh right, he didn’t know. It was a surprise... Well, not anymore. “Well, we can tell them when we see them this weekend at Hogsmeade.”

Jeremy’s jumping around stopped as he looked at Michael with wide eyes. “What? They’re coming here? Ah! We haven’t seen them since the summer! This is gonna be awesome!” Jeremy was now practically vibrating in is excitement. It seemed to be a little too much for him, and Ruben was clinging to his shoulder, seemingly enjoying himself.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise until the day before, but I didn’t want you to send a letter that would waste some of your stationary when we can tell them in person.”

Jeremy clapped his hands in delight and launched himself at Michael to hug him. He was peppering light kisses all over Michael’s face. “I’m so proud of you, Mikey. You’re so smart and talented and-gah! Seeing our friends and sharing the awesome news with people who will also get excited? Best thing ever.

“Almost.” He grinned, pausing to get confirmation. When he got that in the form of Michael’s nod, Jeremy caught his lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Michael could feel the adoration and pride coming off of Jeremy in bucketloads.

After pulling away, Michael couldn’t help but grin and giggle before resting their foreheads together. “I’m hoping you mean that kisses were the best thing ever, because they’re one of my best things ever. The kisses we share.”

Jeremy nodded. “Definitely one of the best things ever.” Jeremy pecked his lips again. “Especially the ones in private.”

“Why, because then we don’t get called out for PDA, or because we’re experimenting a bit past pecks on the cheek and face?”

“Experimenting, then cuddling for hours on end afterwards.” Jeremy rubbed their noses together sweetly.

“What’s got you two lovebirds so excited?” Jenna asked as she slid into a seat next to Jeremy. “Something good come in the mail?”

Michael nodded before he slid his letter over to Jenna. “I answered back right away, and I got the letter a few minutes ago, so we’re super hyped and thrilled overall.”

Jenna’s eyes went wide as she read it over. “Holy shit, this is amazing!” she cried as she set the letter down. Then she hesitated. “Would it be alright with you if I told everyone when they get back from the holidays? The whole school deserves to know that someone so awesome exists in their generation.” She beamed.

Oh god, excessive compliments, aaah! “Y- yeah, you totally can. Just not in a loud or big way please,” he murmured before reaching down and petting Ellie’s head. This morning, it was resting against his right knee.

Jenna’s smile turned sweet. “Of course, Michael. This is supposed to be a celebration. I’ll make sure to be respectful and everything, don’t you worry your pretty head about it.”

“He is rather pretty,” Jeremy mused, kissing Michael’s nose again. Jenna giggled and rolled her eyes fondly.

Michael whined at the sweetness of Jeremy, but let his nose be kissed before he rested his head against Jeremy. Even if this was overwhelming to think about, Michael was excited to go back home. This time, he wouldn’t be seeing annoying relatives. He’d be sharing his innovation with the world, spending time with his boyfriend in the city and where he grew up, and he’d get to catch up with his friends.

All in all, a not too heinous day, even if it changed some plans around for the summer.

Jeremy was half bouncing through the snow in excitement. Both he and Michael were already at Hogsmeade and were heading over to the Three Broomsticks where Marshal and Dustin had rented a room for a few days. Jeremy was honestly honored that his big brother figures wanted to spend some time out of their, honestly limited, holiday stash just to come over and visit him and Michael. They felt like a right little family. As the warm pub came into view, Jeremy’s mood shot up even more. Ruben was practically vibrating with excitement under Jeremy’s hat, his little red felt thimble Jeremy had made for the colder weather barley poking out from the side.

“I don’t think you’re excited whatsoever to see these two,” Michael jested as they walked. Their hands were held between them, and Michael was swinging their hands between them. Ellie was just enjoying the walk in the semi-snowy path, obviously enjoying the cooling effect it had on her.

Jeremy giggled. “Well they’re here to see us, just because they can. It’s... I’ve not exactly had a lot of people like that in my life, so I’m buzzed as fuck. And there’s the awesome news to tell them. It’s easy to see why I’m so excited!” Ruben squeaked. “Ruben’s excited because I’m excited _and_ Marshal likes to sneak him fairy eggs.”

“Of course he’s excited for food. Both him and Ellie are both very food-motivated... Technically, I am also very food motivated... Food is a good motivator,” Michael mused as he looked ahead at Three Broomsticks.

Jeremy grinned. “It is. Speaking of-“ Jeremy pulled a thermos out of his bag. “Some barely above room temperature orange chocolate drink, since I know you still don’t like butterbeer.” Jeremy had made a special trip to the kitchens, and made sure it was the perfect temperature for michael. He didn’t like hot drinks, but it was too cold for icy lemonade. Orange hot chocolate was a perfect compromise.

Michael’s face lit up as he looked at the thermos like it was a godsend (it was at that moment). “You’re amazing. Thank you so much,” his best friend said with love in his eyes. He reached over and kissed Jeremy’s nose, beaming all the while.

Jeremy beamed right back, his cheeks going redder from more than just the cold. Jeremy put the thermos away and tugged Michael into the pub and straight up the stairs to the bedrooms.

As they passed, Michael waved at the bartender. He waved back with a warm smile as they went. “What kind of room do you think they got?... What kind of rooms do they have here?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Probably like the ones in the Leaky Cauldron in London.” He thought about it for a second. “So they’ll probably have a double bed. And then maybe a room the size of our dorms? With a small sink and bathroom and stuff attached.” He spotted a familiar banner hanging on the handle of one of the rooms. “There’s Marshal’s pride flag. Let’s go see our family.” He knocked on the door with a bright grin.

Michael was practically bouncing when they waited. He hadn’t realized just how excited Michael was until then since he didn’t show it like this during the carriage and walk over.

The door opened and Marshal was there, wearing the sweater Jeremy gifted him two years ago. He smiled fondly down at the two before glancing over his shoulder. “Hey, Dustin, our kids are here.” A yelp and a small clatter caused Marshal to snicker before he looked back at Jeremy and Michael, holding an arm out for them.

Jeremy grinned and launched himself at Marshal, grabbing him in a hug. Michael did the same, and their combined weight was enough to send them all sprawling into the ground. They stopped just a little from the ground, and Jeremy spotted that Dustin had his wand out, pointing at them.

“Hi.” Jeremy’s tone was cheeky. “We’ve missed you.” He nuzzled against Marshal, still grinning.

“We missed you little shits too,” Marshal informed them with a chuckle, and Jeremy felt him tousle his hair.

“Yay! Also, were you planning on fucking magicking us, Dustin?” Michael asked with a laugh.

Dustin laughed at that. “No, I just know trouble followed you wherever you go. It’s better to be prepared for it.” He offered his hand to Michael to help him up, then did the same for Jeremy and finally for Marshal. Jeremy melted a little inside when Marshal kissed Dustin’s lips so sweetly.

Even after all this time, they were still as sickeningly adorable.

After the moment was over between the two men, Dustin rushed over and scooped both Jeremy and Michael into his arms. Jeremy hugged him back tightly.

Jeremy grinned as he watched Michael cling to Dustin, obviously full of joy. Ellie let out a soft ‘boof’ from the floor, and Michael let out a quick, “Break.” She then proceeded to go over to Marshal, nuzzling right against him.

“Hi, baby girl,” he cooed as he pet Ellie, sitting down on the floor with her.

Dustin managed to (somehow) pick up both Jeremy and Michael and deposit them on the bed. He then proceeded to squish them, leaving Jeremy to struggle under his weight. He wasn’t heavy, exactly, just big. Ridiculously tall and just as buff to match. “Dustin! Get off, asshole!” Jeremy squawked around his giggles and he squirmed, to no avail.

“No, don’t get off,” Michael laughed, giving Jeremy a shit-eating grin.

“Now I have conflicting requests, I don’t know which one to do! Marshal, help me out!”

“Hmm...” Marshal purposefully held out on answering. “I vote for not getting off.”

Jeremy squawked in ‘outrage,’ flailing as best he could before just lying limp and accepting his fate. It seemed he was destined to be loved by Dustin for as long as Dustin chose to be a shit. Jeremy wasn’t about to seriously complain.

“Aww, you’re not struggling. It’s no fun then.” Dustin did get off, poking Jeremy’s face before flopping to lie down with the two on the bed.

Jeremy giggled. “God I’ve missed you guys.” Ruben let out a small squeak from where he was perched on Marshal’s knee, opposite Ellie. “Ruben has missed you guys too, but mainly Marshal because food.”

“I am the giver of food,” Marshal solemnly said as he gave Ruben a large fairy egg. The bowtruckle eagerly took it before starting to eat. “I give food, I get love.”

“All hail the feeder,” Jeremy cried dramatically before bursting into giggles again. “Does that mean if I keep feeding Michael, he’ll stay with me forever?” Jeremy grinned, swatting at the playful smack Michael shot at him.

“Mayhaps.” Marshal solemnly nodded as he gave Ellie a scratch under her chin. She growled happily and flopped down on the floor, her tail thumping. “Try giving him more food to test that out.”

“I know I said I was food motivated before, Remy, but don’t you dare-“

Jeremy produced a chocolate orange from his bag, Michael’s favorite chocolate. He’d been saving it for the carriage ride back up to school, but the joke was too perfect. Especially considering Michael’s usual adoring reaction to these things. Jeremy had a whole stash back at his dorm just to give to Michael.

Michael locked eyes with the treat. Those beautiful brown eyes went wide as he looked over the chocolate. He hesitated before holding his hands out for it. “May I please have this delicious chocolate treat with citrus undertones?”

Jeremy handed Michael the chocolate, giggling as he did. It was cute how excited Michael always got.

“It’s all yours, Mikey,” Jeremy cooed with a grin.

“Thank you, kind sir that is somehow my best friend and boyfriend,” he said before quickly packing away the treat in his backpack for a later point.

Jeremy giggled, leaning over to kiss Michael’s cheek. “You’re so cute, Mikey.”

“You’re both so sweet it’s almost enough to give me diabetes,” Dustin whined from his place next to Michael's other side. Marshal just cackled from his place on the floor with the animals.

“You act as if we’re not just as bad, sweet-pea.”

“Oh my _god_ , sweet-pea. That’s enough to trigger my gag reflex,” Michael joked before leaning over to lean across Jeremy’s lap. “If you ever call me that, I will punt you across the room, Remy.”

"Duly noted, love." Jeremy chuckled, reaching up and running his fingers through Michael's hair. He couldn't help but grin at the relaxed smile that spread across Michael's features as his boyfriend went limp against him. "So, Dustin, Marshal, how are you guys? We haven't seen you since the start of summer." Jeremy kept stroking his fingers through Michael's hair, relaxing along with Michael. What? He was comfy!

The engaged couple went to explain their adult lives to the two, including Dustin’s training that was soon finishing to be an auror. He definitely seemed relieved to be able to quit his other job soon. Marshal also seemed glad about that, mostly for the fact that Dustin would finally be able to have his dream job.

“But enough about us,” Dustin said as he was seated with Marshal on the floor, petting Ellie as she seemingly now slept. “Anything exciting happen with you two nerds as of late?”

Jeremy couldn’t help himself. “We’re going to America and Michael is going to present about his potion in the MACUSA lecture hall at Ellis Island,” he blurted, words blurring together a little in his excitement.

Dustin and Marshal both let out their own exclamations of surprise and excitement. “That’s absolutely brilliant, Michael,” Marshal said through Dustin’s proud, chaotic ramblings. “When are you guys going?”

“Over the summer. They’re providing us with lodging and paying for everything, and then we’re going to New Jersey for however long during the trip. Also we’re gonna see some Broadway shows with whatever spending money we get. It’s really exciting.”

Jeremy poked Michael. "Don't forget you're basically rich now. You could basically do whatever you like."

“I forget that, Remy. I don’t wanna be an asshole with money either. Let me live my life how I wanna live it.”

Jeremy grinned and kissed Michael's nose. "And it's reasons like that which I love you." He turned to look over at Marshal. "He has been a little overwhelmed at all the money's he's gotten, so he's barely spent any of it."

“There’s no need for me to spend it yet unless it’s on school stuff, and even then, my moms insist on buying everything! I need to save money for the future,” he insisted as he pouted from where he rested in Jeremy’s lap.

“Oh wow, a money-conscious teenager? How rare,” Marshal teased, ignoring Dustin’s elbow to his side. “Ow. How you wound me!”

Jeremy couldn't help but giggle. "But yeah, he found out a few days ago. It's been the most exciting thing since the summer... maybe even more so."

“We should go out and get some good food to celebrate,” Marshal suggested, and Michael whined.

“I don’t wanna get up though, ‘m too comfy...”

Jeremy hummed. "Well how about you stay here with Dustin, and Marshal and I go and get some food for us all?" He kept running his fingers through Michael's hair.

“Mm... alright,” Michael agreed before letting out a content sigh.

“Wow, volunteering me for food duty. Thanks, Jeremy,” Marshal said with an obviously teasing tone. “But sure. Where we going to pick up food from?”

"The Magic Neep has some precooked meals as part of their stock." Jeremy grinned. "They're in a special box which means you can just open them and they're just prepped and warm."

Dustin whistled. "I didn't even know they exist."

"They're only in small shops usually, like green grossers usually."

Marshal slowly stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright, I’m paying though. Well, technically, Dustin and I are paying. Our treat,” he insisted before going to the little closet, probably to grab his winter things.

Jeremy sighed dramatically and extracted himself from Michael. "If you insist." He stood up as well, stretching. "Ruben, why don't you stay here with everyone else? I know you don't like the cold." Ruben skittered up Jeremy's leg and hopped onto the bed, patting Jeremy's hand to say thanks.

Michael whined from where he was on the bed, lifting his arm up and over at Jeremy as he playfully grabbed at him. “Remyyy.”

Jeremy chuckled and bent down, kissing Michael on the lips sweetly and lingering _just_ long enough that he knew Michael's head would be getting a little fuzzy. When he did pull away, Jeremy grinned. "I'll get you some chicken with orange and honey glaze, yeah?" he asked gently.

Blinking up at Jeremy, Michael nodded with a somewhat sleepy and content smile. “Thank you,” he murmured before he shut his eyes, clearly enjoying the fuzzy feeling that Jeremy’s kiss gave him.

"We'll be back soon!" Jeremy called as he and Marshal headed over to the door, leaving their boys to relax on the bed. Marshal started giggling as soon as they were out of the room and the door was closed.

"You really know how to handle him, don't you?" he asked, naturally moving to sign as he spoke. It was a habit most Slytherins had when talking to each other alone.

"Well he's my best friend as much as he is my boyfriend. It would be weird if I _didn't_ know him well." Jeremy grinned in response, also signing.

Even as they went down the stairs, Marshal signed as he pointed out, “Still. You knew how to calm him down right away, and it was quite adorable to see. Most couples don’t know how to do that right, and you two are quite young.” He waved to the bartender before holding open the door to exit Three Broomsticks for Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed, both from the compliment and from pride (the cold wind on his face as he stepped outside didn't help either). "Well... I'm in this for the long run,” he confessed. "I know we're young, but I don't think there's gonna be _anyone_ else who I could care for more than Michael. He's... he's special. So I want to be able to do everything I can to make him happy."

Marshal followed along with him, humming in thought at Jeremy’s confession. “That sounds a lot like Dustin and I in our fourth year. At least, that’s how I was feeling with Dustin. Dustin felt a similar way, of course.” He snickered before adding, “It’s just sweet to see, especially with our favorite kids.”

Jeremy snickered as well before sighing. "I haven't exactly told Michael this yet, since it's... a lot. I don't want him to feel overwhelmed or pressured or anything. But I'm pretty much certain that no one else is ever gonna compare."

“I don’t think he would feel that way. He _does_ have a lot more on his plate compared to me and Dustin when we were your age, though, so maybe save it for later to tell him, when things have calmed and settled more,” Marshal offered with a wistful smile. “You two will last for a long time though. There’s just... _something_ about you two that seems right together.”

"I really hope so." Jeremy smiled softly. "He deserves everything, and I wanna make sure he gets it." The Magic Neep was in view and Jeremy wasn't sure he knew what else to say.

He couldn't quite put all his feelings into words, but talking it out with the man who had basically adopted him from day one at Hogwarts was helping more than he could express.

“OK, I think I’ve had enough sweet talk to give me cavities. Let’s go in there and get some food,” Marshal suggested, opening the door for Jeremy again once they got to the Magic Neep.

Jeremy ginned and nodded. "Wanna hear about duelling club? I've gotten really good!"

“Yes, tell me about all of the ass that you’ve whooped,” Marshal insisted as they went into the shop.

They talked throughout the quick trip about the many victories Jeremy had gotten. Jeremy couldn’t help but sprinkle in all of the treats Michael gave him of muggle candies, sweets, and other treats and snacks for his victories after each club meeting. Marshal pretended to gag at one point, but he was grinning the whole time.

"Hey, you did say food makes people love you more!" Jeremy protested at Marshal's teasing as they headed back into the Three Broomsticks. "He's obviously been stocking me up on love."

“Yes, that’s probably why you love him so much,” Marshal continued to tease with a shit-eating grin.

Jeremy cackled as he started up the stairs. "Probably. That and the cute stationary. And Ellie, of course. You know she's my patronus?"

“Wait, seriously? That’s fucking cavity inducing levels of sweet,” Marshal almost cooed as he walked up as well.

Jeremy shrugged. "Well they've both had a massive impact on my life. _And_ I use my patronus to calm Michael when he's having a meltdown, so it makes sense that she'd be the one to appear."

“Again, cavities. I’m going to have to see a... dentist because of this conversation,” Marshal said as he took out his key and unlocked the door, holding it open for Jeremy with a smile.

"Looks like we're both getting better with muggle terms, becuase I understood that." He grinned, signing out his thanks as he walked in.

He just about melted from cute when he spotted Michael.

He, Dustin, Ellie, and Ruben were all curled up on the bed together, tangled in a massive cuddle pile. They were all sleeping peacefully and Jeremy wished he had some way of preserving the moment. Then he remembered his special camera which he pulled out his bag and quickly took a picture.

"I'll get you a copy once I've gotten it developed," Jeremy murmured to Marshal, smiling softly as he noted that no one even twitched from the slight flash.

“Thank you, Jeremy,” Marshal whispered as he went and sat on the floor, opening his own food as he put the rest to the side. “Want to eat at least? I’m hungry.”

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah." He slipped off his jacket and sat next to Marshal, the smell of his Sunday roast wafting from the box.

Marshal handed over his box as he smiled before exclusively signing with Jeremy. The soft, gentle snores from everyone (excluding the loud yet adorable snoring from Ellie) filled the room as they ate and conversed.

Michael clutched his towel tightly to his chest as he followed behind Jeremy. True, there was no set curfew for certain parts of the castle during the break, but that wouldn't stop Filch from trying to tattle on them and generally being creepy and scary.

"Marshal said it was over here, and Sir Cadogan got me the password from one of the nearby paintings,” Jeremy whispered, wand out to softly light their way.

“Alright, I trust you, never said that I didn’t,” Michael muttered as he followed along behind Jeremy. He was grateful that he didn’t need to trim Ellie’s claws now with how often they walked. He’d feel so much more anxious right now otherwise.

Jeremy muttered under his breath as they walked. “Fifth floor, check. Boris the Bewildered is over there... so, fourth door on the left is... here.” They stopped in front of a plain looking door. “Lemon-scented,” Jeremy announced clearly, and the door swung open.

Michael’s eyes widened as he took in the massive bathroom in front of them. There was the usual set up of toilet stalls along one section of wall, but the rest of the space was filled with a massive, pool sized bathtub. Hundreds of jewel encrusted, gold taps surrounded the bath, and a soft golden light lit the room. A shelf full of towels, bath robes, and other soft things was tucked into an alcove and bottles upon bottles of different soaps, creams, and bath salts lined the far wall. Stained glass windows showed pictures of mermaids, the ones Michael recognised as Greek mermaids now, which were swimming around and generally making themselves look pretty.

Jeremy tugged Michael inside and the door closed behind them.

Michael still couldn’t help but still be in awe of everything as he set down his towel. “I guess we didn’t need to bring our owl towels,” he murmured as he walked over to the big tub, looking in. “Do... do they have bubble solution?”

Jeremy grinned and nodded. “What sort of smells do you want? This thing apparently has any type you could ever want.”

“Citrus or floral or both please,” Michael requested as he looked over the large expanse of a tub before taking off his night shirt. He brought a spare pair of boxers since neither of them wanted to fully get naked, but he put that down with the towel.

Jeremy nodded and scrunched up his nose as he focused. Then he waved his hand and the taps started running, soft orange, pink, yellow, and white liquids running into the bathtub, along with standard water. The bubbles started mounting quickly. Jeremy beamed and set down his towel and boxers before starting to undress himself too. He hesitated and left his sleep bra on for now. He’d probably take that off before getting in, but he didn’t seem comfortable enough yet.

Michael smiled at Jeremy as he got out into just his boxers before getting into the pool of a bathtub. “Oh, this smells _heavenly_ ,” he mused as he settled into the warm water.

The bath wasn’t quite filled yet, but it was almost there. Despite the massive size, it seemed to be almost done in the same time as a normal tub.

Jeremy took a deep breath as the water turned off, and Michael heard clothes hitting the ground as Jeremy presumably took off his bra. He was next to Michael, pulling a stack of bubbles close as he did so to cover his body a little. “Oh, this is so nice.” He hummed happily, relaxing next to Michael.

“I told you,” Michael mused as he settled in one of the edge seats of the tub, smiling all the while. “This is really nice... Thank god for Marshal and Dustin.”

“They spoil us.” Jeremy nodded with a grin. Then it turned sheepish. “Er, you remember the warning they gave us, though? About how we might get a visitor?”

He cocked his head at Jeremy’s question. “No? Who is the visitor?”

Jeremy nodded to the spot just behind Michael. “Hi Elizabeth, how are you?” Michael spun around and going Moaning Myrtle perched in the water next to him, seemingly sitting on the underwater ledge.

“Hello Jeremy. Hello Michael.” She was smirking mischievously, peering into the water and before leaning against Michael with a sigh. “It’s been _such_ a long time since I’ve seen you boys. I’ve been even more miserable than ever.”

“Liz, we came to visit you just last week.” Jeremy chuckled.

“Yeah, we visit you at least once a week to say a passing ‘hi’ if nothing else,” Michael added as he laughed at Myrtle’s dramatics.

“You boys are no fun,” Myrtle sobbed, throwing herself into the water before popping back up and hovering above the surface. “ _And_ you’re not supposed to be in here. You’re not prefects or Quidditch captains.”

“Well, we were told by former prefects how to get in here and were given honorary permission by them,” Michael explained with a teasing grin. “Are _you_ allowed to be in here either? _You_ aren’t a prefect or a Quidditch captain.”

Myrtle smiled. "I'm dead." She sounded rather proud of that fact. "Ghosts get to go wherever they please."

“You came here through the pipes, didn’t you?” Jeremy snickered.

“Yup!”

“Still, no ghosts are supposed to be in here, only the prefects and captains. So if you rat, you’re ratting on yourself as well.” Michael let her lean against him again as he grinned down at her.

Myrtle pouted. "You are _really_ no fun."

Jeremy cackled. "Liz, relax." He grinned. "We're just teasing. You're alright with that, aren't you?" he asked. Michael knew Myrtle was... sensitive, so Jeremy's question was a genuine one.

"You're so sweet Jeremy," Myrtle cooed. "Yes, I'm fine with it."

“Still, if the teasing and joking goes too far, let us know and we’ll stop, yeah?” Michael offered as he did his best to rest his head against Myrtle’s.

Myrtle nodded. "It's nice to have real friends. If you were around when I was alive, I probably wouldn't have died." That was a very big compliment coming from Myrtle.

“Thank you, Liz.” Michael gave a warm smile down to her as the comfortable environment and the soothing scents eased him further.

The three just relaxed in the water, with Ellie sitting a little away as she dozed. Eventually, Myrtle huffed. "This is boring. I'm heading back to my U-bend. Bye boys." She shot into the water and dove down into the plug, vanishing.

“Glad to know that just relaxing is boring to you, Liz. Goodnight,” Michael almost sung at the end before sighing. “This is very relaxing though.”

Jeremy chuckled. "You know her favorite thing is just complaining." He settled deeper into the water, shifting the bubbles around some more. "But yeah, this is nice." He scooted closer to Michael, keeping his little bubble mound over him.

“It is very nice... _You’re_ very nice,” Michael added as he looked over at Jeremy, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

Jeremy grinned and a small bit of color lit up his cheeks. " _You're_ really sweet," he cooed, leaning on Michael's arm.

“Not as sweet as you,” he murmured as he smiled down at Jeremy before a thought hit him. Michael carefully wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer (but not enough to disrupt Jeremy’s bubble barrier).

Jeremy sighed happily and practically melted against Michael. Michael saw his eyes droop in contentment.

Michael, feeling his adrenaline rushing a little, leaned down, but he waited for Jeremy’s confirming nod before he leaned all the way. He captured Jeremy’s lips in a sweet kiss, shutting his eyes only after he pulled back, took off their glasses, and put them to the side before continuing.

The small sound Jeremy made was both cute and exciting somehow. He sounded like he was enjoying himself already and that he wanted more. Which lined up perfectly with what Michael was planning.

Ever so carefully, Michael raised his other hand to cup Jeremy’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. He hummed happily against Jeremy’s lips, especially at his eager reciprocation. Michael could feel his heart going a mile a minute because he never really lead, and this was, possibly, going to be the first time they made out if things went well!

After pulling back for a quick breath, Michael made sure Jeremy gave a look of approval (it was quite eager) before he slotted their lips together again. He tried to find a good rhythm as he hummed against Jeremy’s lips. His heart was going a mile a minute as he tried to lead this. Holy shit, they were actually going to make out! He just needed to shift a bit closer-

Aaand his butt slid off of the edge of the bath... and he fell into the tub... _Great_.

Michael was under the water for less than five seconds (it was a _really_ deep tub) when two strong hands wrapped around his middle and tugged him up. When he and Jeremy surfaced, they were gasping for breath but Jeremy was giggling. He didn’t sound upset at least, so that was a positive.

While Michael spluttered and tried to catch his breath, Jeremy’s giggles died down and he quickly started pulling as many bubbles over himself as he could.

"Thanks for saving my stupid ass," Michael said after he caught his breath and stopped sputtering. "I don't think the prefect bathroom is the best place to make out, I guess..."

Jeremy nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. Then his expression shifted to determined and he nodded to himself. He quickly got out of the tub, not covering himself as he walked over the grate. He looked supremely uncomfortable with his feminine body on display, but his determination seemed to overcome that.

He grabbed a few bottles, then came over and slipped back into the water. “Let’s wash each other up instead. We can be intimate without needing to make out.” His expression was a little sheepish but looking hopeful.

Oh. This was a fucking huge step. Michael felt his cheeks warm, only because he knew how important and intimate this was... Maybe it was even more intimate than making out. "A-are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or- or anything."

Jeremy nodded, determination in his eyes. “Absolutely.” His expression softened considerably. “I trust you, Mikey.” There were nerves there, yes, but Michael could also see the overwhelming trust and adoration in Jeremy’s gaze too. He really did want this, even if he was nervous.

If Jeremy wanted this and trusted Michael, then he was more than alright doing this. "I trust you too, Remy." He gave Jeremy a warm smile before looking over the bottles. "So... who goes first?"

Jeremy took a breath and offered a soap bottle for Michael to take. It was labelled as orange blossom, and Michael instantly recognised it as not only one of his favorite scents, but also one of Jeremy’s. “Help me out please?” he asked shyly, pushing the bubbles away from his chest a little.

Michael nodded as he took the bottle, feeling his heart race more than a mile a minute (was this healthy?) as he gave Jeremy a reassuring smile. "Of course. Where do you want me to go and not to go?"

“S-start with my back. Then we can work from there.” He turned to let Michael reach easier, his posture nervous but not tense.

"Alright, sounds good." Michael quickly sudsed up his hands before carefully, slowly working his way along Jeremy's back as they sat. He was slow, tender, and gentle as he worked along the back of Jeremy, frowning as he noticed some knots in his back. "You've got some bad knots in your back," he softly said to Jeremy as he moved down past his shoulders to his middle back.

Jeremy shrugged, and Michael decided he liked the feeling of Jeremy’s muscles moving under his hands. “It’s a result of my anxiety. I get tense a lot.” He sort of arched as Michael tried pressing a little harder. “That feels really nice, Mikey.”

"I'm glad it does. Maybe later, if you're alright with it, I can try getting the knots out? Those can't be comfortable, and Mama taught me how to get knots out without hurting someone," he offered as he slowly made his way down Jeremy's back. He was sure to be careful of any acne back there, to not agitate it or accidentally brush against any of it.

Jeremy slowly relaxed more and more under Michael’s touch, and by the time he rinsed off Jeremy’s back, the boy was practically putty.

Then, Jeremy took a breath and turned to face Michael, no bubbles to hide himself this time.

“I... I wanna try to let you wash me properly, my whole torso. I trust you. But I’m gonna be tense at first, it’s... I don't like my body. But I trust you, I really do. And I don’t wanna feel any sort of uncomfortable around you ever.”

An immense sense of responsibility, trust, and adoration washed over Michael at that request. Not wanting Jeremy to feel uncomfortable for suggesting this, Michael nodded and smiled softly. "Alright. I hope you can become comfortable with yourself and learn to love yourself like how I love you. If this helps, then I'm doing something right. Just... after I get my hands sudsy, can you place them and tell me where to move next? So I don't start off wrong."

Jeremy nodded, closing his eyes once Michael was ready, possibly to focus on the feelings rather than what he could see. Michael felt the trust from him only grow at that action. Jeremy trusted him enough to expose himself at his most vulnerable, and to trust Michael to not need to watch.

“S-start... start on my shoulders. And work down my sides to my stomach... We’re... we’re gonna need to work up to my chest.”

He went to nod at first before remembering that, duh, Jeremy couldn't see him right now. "Alright." With that, he rested his hands on the tops of Jeremy's shoulders. Slowly and tenderly, with as much love as he could, Michael rubbed into Jeremy's pale skin, moving down his sides carefully until he rested against his flat stomach. Well, there was a tiny bit of pudge there, but nothing compared to his own. It was nice and soft, and Michael was careful as he rubbed soapy circles into the skin there.

"Let me know when I can move up, and how far before I stop."

Jeremy sat there, slowly relaxing more and more under Michael’s touch. After a few seconds he nodded. “You can move up... _slowly_.”

"How slow?" Michael barely moved his hand a centimeter, trying to lighten up the mood. "This slow?"

Jeremy groaned in frustration but also giggled after a moment. “Not that slow. Just... slowly. Gently. I... that part of me makes me feel icky and gross, so I need time to adjust so my brain knows you don’t feel the same.”

"Alright, got'cha." Michael smiled fondly down at Jeremy, even if he couldn't see it, before he slowly moved up, keeping the gentle motions as he went. "How're you feeling?"

“Okay... just a little icky, but- but that’s gonna pass. I-“ Jeremy’s breath hitched when Michael eventually reached the part of his chest that caused Jeremy’s dysphoria. Instantly, Michael froze and waited for Jeremy to give him permission.

After about a minute of slightly harsh breathing, Jeremy relaxed a little. “You-... you can keep going. I’m okay now.”

"So... I can go up and, um... clean there?" Michael asked, wanting to be extra sure before he moved forward.

Jeremy nodded and made a small sound of affirmation. He sounded nervous again, a little less sure, but he reached up and squeezed his hand around Michael’s forearm in reassurance, and possibly to ground himself a little.

After nodding himself, Michael took a careful breath before moving up. It was unfamiliar to him, but not gross or icky or repulsive whatsoever. He was slow and careful with his cleaning, not lingering for longer than what he would think would make Jeremy uncomfortable or freaked.

Stopping where he started, Michael rested his hands against the top of Jeremy's shoulders. "How are you feeling now?"

Jeremy’s breathing was a lot more even, almost relaxed, when he opened his eyes and looked up at Michael. He looked a little dazed, if Michael were honest. “Actually... really good. A little icky still, but... but not as bad as it was before.” He nodded. “Help me rise off and then I’ll wash you?”

"Yeah, that sounds good." Michael made quick work of rinsing Jeremy off, making sure he was alright, even if he seemed relaxed and a bit more content.

After the last rinse with the water Michael cupped in his hands, he gave a small, loving smile to Jeremy. "I'm fine with the back and my front and chest, but after, we should probably go back, y'know? It's gotta be _real_ late."

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. We’ll head back to your room since it’s always so much more comfy in there,” he mused as he rubbed the soap onto his hands, lathering them up. His nimble, light fingers made quick work of running along Michael’s skin, washing him quickly. He did apply a little more pressure when he washed Michael’s back, massaging ever so slightly like Michael had.

Michael smiled as he relaxed under Jeremy's purposeful finger work. "Yeah, my room's a lot comfier and there's a big bed for Ellie," he murmured as he shut his eyes due to how relaxed he was.

Upon hearing her name, Ellie lifted her head and padded over, sniffing at Michael’s face to make sure she wasn’t actually being called. When she was satisfied, and Jeremy had giggled a little at Michael’s small squeak of surprise of a cold nose on his cheek, she curled back up a little way from the edge of the bath.

It wasn’t long before Jeremy was rinsing Michael off, rubbing his hands gently over Michael’s clean skin afterwards. The touch was soothing, and the bath was still warm and a large part of Michael didn’t want to get out. Clearly, Jeremy didn’t want to either.

To try to encourage them to not become complete prunes, Michael held up his pruney fingers and waved them in Jeremy's face. "We need to get out so we don't prune-ify ourselves completely. Plus, after we dry off and get into bed, we'll feel so comfortable and fall asleep so easily."

Jeremy pouted but he did climb out of the tub with Michael, not even rushing to grab his towel or anything. He seemed a lot more at ease coming out of the tub than he did going in.

“Fine, but I’m expecting _all_ the cuddles when we get to bed.”

" _I_ am too," Michael said with a playful pout as he climbed out, quickly shaking out any excess water from his boxers that he could, as well as his hair.

“Hey!” Jeremy giggled as he raised his hands, stopping the spray of water Michael ended up sending his way. “Fine, we cuddle each other.” Jeremy picked up his towel and started drying himself off, quickly swapping his boxers out for dry ones when his lower half was all dried up.

Michael followed suit with Jeremy and, once he was dry with his lower half and upper half, he put on the rest of his pajamas. "Yay!"

Jeremy was all dressed by this point too, and he seemed even more relaxed now. “Double yay!” He stepped closer to Michael and quickly kissed his cheek. “Thank you, love. That... it was challenging, but it’s helped me so much already.”

"Of course. If I can show through my love that you can love yourself, I'll be... well, I'll be acting as a good boyfriend should... I think? I dunno, I was going somewhere with it, and I couldn't find the right words. Bleh."

Jeremy giggle and leaned up to kiss Michael’s lips, lingering for a moment. “I understand what you meant, though, so thank you. Love you so much, Mikey,” he cooed, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you with all of my heart," Michael honestly told Jeremy, resting their foreheads together for a few moments as he smiled down at Jeremy. After those few moments, Michael wrapped up his wet boxers into his damp towel before whistling for Ellie. "Ellie, work." Up came Ellie, going over to Michael and pressing against his side (he didn't put on her leash when he didn't have to, and the jangling would've ruined their sneakiness).

“Time for bed. Ruben should still be asleep in his bonsai, so there should be nothing else to do before bed cuddles and sleeping.” Jeremy smiled softly, pulling out his wand and lighting it up with with the gentle glow from earlier. “Let’s get going before we get caught.” The door smoothly slid open and the boys (and Ellie) headed back into the night.

After celebrating the last night of Hanukkah and Christmas, Michael was quite comfortable and ready to just relax. He did have one last 'gift' to give Jeremy though, since he messed it up before. Hopefully, it was the right time and place compared to last time.

Michael was nestled close with Jeremy on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room. He didn't have to worry about anyone else coming in, especially since most, but not all, of the Hufflepuffs went home this year. Only a handful stayed, and they were all sleeping now, including Brooke. Even Ellie was sleeping in her honorary dog bed. They'd be uninterrupted.

Jeremy was limp and happy, curled up against Michael’s chest as he lazily ran his fingertips along Michael’s hand, tracing out the lines and shapes he could see. Yeah, with how peaceful and relaxed Jeremy was, this was the perfect time.

"Hey, Remy?" He let out a soft hum in response, prompting him to keep going. "I have one last gift for you, one that I could only give you now. I wanna make sure you're up for it, though." Jeremy waited patiently for him to pitch it. "Remember how we tried to make out in the tub? Uh... I think now's a good time to try to have a little re-do?"

Jeremy hummed in thought before he looked up at Michael with a small smile. “Yeah, I think I _am_ up for that.” He nodded, expression peaceful but his eyes lighting up with excitement. “How d’you wanna do this?”

"Sort of have me leading like before, except I don't fucking tumble right before we get into it," Michael offered with a playful smile.

Jeremy snickered before grinning. “So if I do this-“ He swung his leg over Michael, sort of sitting in his lap now. “-would that be okay? Are you okay with this?”

He nodded as he sat up properly now, with his back against the back cushions of the couch. "You alright with this, and-" He rested his hand against Jeremy's sides. "-is this alright too?"

Jeremy nodded. “My back and my sides are safe to touch. And that means... that means under too.” He actually took Michael’s hand and guided it to his back. “I really liked it when you rubbed your thumb along my spine,” he admitted almost shyly.

Michael nodded then, giving Jeremy a warm smile. "Um... In case we get to be handsy, excited teens, is under the shirt allowed?"

Jeremy nodded, squirming a little in anticipation. “All my back is fine,” he confirmed softly, leaning closer to rest his forehead against Michael’s, looking deeply into Michael’s eyes.

OK, he could do this. Michael gave Jeremy a warm smile, unable to help but squirm a little too. One hand moved up to cup Jeremy's cheek, and he slowly pulled Jeremy in for a soft, tender kiss. Better to start of soft and slow then move on up, right? (He had no clue, he had only ever kissed Jeremy before. He didn't even have a way to look up the best ways to start this since he didn't have a phone, even if he could have access to internet from the Room of Requirement if he wanted it hard enough!)

Jeremy sighed softly, happily, and he kissed back just as sweetly. His movements seemed slow, relaxed, and so happy, which Michael took as a good sign.

As he felt what little confidence he have be boosted, Michael decided to change it up a little. The soft, gentle kiss slowly became a bit more. He was grateful that they had taken their glasses off before to cuddle so they wouldn't clank together and hurt each other.

Jeremy responded in kind. The kiss got a little more... something. Michael wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, maybe passionate? Either way, Jeremy returned the kiss, matching Michael in intensity perfectly.

Either way, Michael slowly raised the hand that was against Jeremy's back so he could rub against his spine. He felt Jeremy pleasantly (at least he hoped so) shiver as he tried to deepen the kiss (that was how you described it, right?). He felt them move a bit faster as well. God, this was getting _so_ good, but he needed to catch his breath soon. Did making out require a lot of breaks so both parties could catch their breath? He sure hoped so.

Even if he was panting hard as well, Jeremy made a small whine of desperation. As soon as Michael was close to kissing him again, Jeremy was leaned in and caught Michael’s lips once more, letting out a groan of satisfaction.

OK, that _definitely_ proved that Jeremy liked this. He wasn't fucking up. Alright, OK, good.

Michael tried to deepen the kiss again, and he found a feeling of satisfaction as well as what he could only assume was immense pleasure wash over him as Jeremy pressed further against him. The pressure felt good coupled with the kissing. Also Jeremy's hands resting against his sides, though they'd probably be nicer elsewhere. Either way, this was _amazing_.

Jeremy kept kissing him, coaxing Michael to move his lips. As he did so, one hand trailed up Michael's side, tracing along his collarbone and up the back of his neck. It tangled in Michael’s hair, tugging slightly but feeling so good. Jeremy’s other hand traced down Michael’s arm, guiding his hand up the back of his shirt before returning to its original position, rubbing where it was.

Michael couldn’t help but gasp as Jeremy tugged a little harder one time, pausing against Jeremy’s lips only momentarily before diving back in. That hard tug gave Michael a bit more confidence somehow, or maybe the nice feeling just encouraged him to do this. He moved his hand from Jeremy’s cheek momentarily to slide down Jeremy’s arm, squeezing and lightly massaging as he went. When he got down to his own side, he took Jeremy’s hand and guided it against his side underneath his shirt. He even encouraged him to rest his hand completely flush against his skin before returning his hand to Jeremy’s cheek.

As soon as he returned his hand, he tried to really lead and coax Jeremy’s lips to keep going. He wanted to hear Jeremy let out a little groan or whine again. It sounded pretty.

Jeremy did whine, squirming a little and arching into Michael's touch. He was practically melting into this, and honestly, it was such a rush to know that _he_ was the one causing this. Michael was the one making Jeremy feel good.

He wanted to keep making Jeremy feel good. This would probably be one of the only times he could do this due to his lack of confidence and liking to be lead more than leading. Michael was going to make this count.

The hand on Jeremy’s back massaged deeper, and he tried to sync it in time with their kisses. It took a minute to get it, but Michael got it. He didn’t push their chests flush against each other, but they were as close as they could get without doing so. Michael felt a little bit of drool, not his own, start to dribble down his chin, but he didn’t care right now. Jeremy was feeling good as he tried to put more of (what he could only assume was) passion into each movement of his lips. He even tried to coax Jeremy’s lips open against his own to add in a little tongue. (That was what someone was supposed to do, right?)

Jeremy outright _moaned_ into the kiss, lips parting to let Michael do as he pleased. Then, he shifted, pressing himself totally against Michael. Even his chest. And the increasingly loud, happy, desperate sounds Jeremy was making showed that he was still just as comfortable and happy and enjoying this still, even with this big step.

Even with his eyes closed, Michael knew that Jeremy looked just as pretty as he sounded.

Michael was sure he let out a few needy whimpers of his own, and possibly a moan too, as he _really_ got into it now. He tested his tongue around in Jeremy’s mouth, not knowing what to do exactly but trying his best to figure out what to do. Running his tongue along Jeremy’s mouth, he continued to kiss Jeremy, even as more saliva (his own and Jeremy’s now) dribbled down his chin.

After some time though, he had to pull back to catch his breath. An idea hit him before he almost hungrily went back in. “I-I have an idea. Put your tongue in my mouth,” he offered before going back in, pressing them closer together with his hand as he slotted their lips together and moved efficiently and heavenly. He parted his own lips for Jeremy all the while.

It sounded weird, and Jeremy clearly thought so too, because it took a moment before he did as Michael suggested.

Almost hesitantly, Michael felt Jeremy's tongue slip into his mouth and cautiously try to mimic Michael's previous motions. It felt really good in a super weird way, and it took Michael a moment to stop the high pitched whine that escaped him and actually get on with his original plan.

Michael sucked, just lightly, on Jeremy's tongue.

Jeremy stiffened against him, and for a moment he was worried that he had done something wrong, or gone too far. Then Jeremy let out a needy, broken moan and his whole body went limp, save for the hand in Michael’s hair, which tightened and tried to push them closer together.

Relieved that the whole thing has more than worked, Michael kept going as he pressed them closer together. He didn’t know how much closer they could be sitting up, but he was focusing on one thing at a time.

Michael continued to lightly suck on Jeremy’s tongue as he felt, even with all of the noises that had Michael raring to go before, his energy to lead slowly depleting. Oh god, OK, he couldn’t just disappoint Jeremy at the end. He had to slowly lead out of this, right?

He did his best to slowly calm down the kiss after they pulled back to catch their breath. He didn’t part his lips for Jeremy again. Instead, he kept the intensity that they had before slowly leading them back to the softer, kinder kisses. Less drool dripped down from their kissing. Hopefully, that would happen less and less as they perfected making out... Could someone perfect making out?

Jeremy followed him as they calmed down, not trying to push things further and just seeming to enjoy the gentle kisses that they ended up with. His moans and whimpers died down to soft sighs, and eventually he pulled back entirely. He wiped his sleeve along his chin with an almost drunken giggle before resting his head on Michael's shoulder, staying pressed just as close as before.

Michael did the same with cleaning his face off before resting his head against Jeremy’s. “I... How was it?” he couldn’t help but ask. Hey, he was an insecure fourteen year old who just made out with his now-fifteen year old boyfriend, sue him!

Jeremy nuzzled himself into the crook of Michael's neck with a happy sigh, pressing a light kiss to the sensitive skin there.

"That was amazing, Mikey. Really amazing." Another soft kiss. "Thank you..."

Something seemed to occur to Jeremy at that point, because his kiss got a little harder. "Can I give you a small hickey? To show you just how much I enjoyed that?"

His face warmed at Jeremy’s offer, but he was not going to say ‘no’ to this. “Yeah, yeah. Where are y’gonna put it?” he asked, his voice soft and worn from all the kissing and moaning and stuff.

Jeremy trailed kisses along Michael's neck until he found a place which was sensitive, close to Michael's collarbone. It would be easy to hide a hickey there, and it would probably feel really good.

"Just here?" he asked softly, kissing the spot in question.

“Yes please,” Michael requested as he kept his hand flush against Jeremy’s back. He felt himself starting to get a little sleepy now (a combo from the fact that it was _late_ , that he was losing his adrenaline rush, and that he put a lot into that first makeout session- their first!), but he wanted to be awake and feel this as well as be able to thank Jeremy before he inevitably passed out.

Jeremy’s kisses became more firm, much more sure of themselves as he began working on the area. It felt amazing, especially as Jeremy began sucking there and even biting ever so gently. Michael wasn’t sure how Jeremy knew what to do, but he was doing amazingly at it.

He’d have to ask Jeremy how he did it and for tips later but for now, Michael enjoyed this. He let out a soft gasp as Jeremy gave a hard suck against his skin, sending a quick rush of pleasure through him. Jeremy knew how to make a hickey, and he kissed the sensitive skin after he was done. It was so nice, and he didn’t notice Jeremy starting to move them to lie down until his back was no longer against the back of the couch. Michael helped Jeremy then, letting himself lie back against the couch with Jeremy resting against his chest.

“That... That was the best ‘thank you’ I’ve ever gotten.”

Jeremy giggled softly, kissing the mark he made and sending a gentle wave of pleasure through Michael. “Well this whole thing was pretty amazing too.” He relaxed and pulled up one of the warm, knitted blankets over them.

“‘M glad. That was y’re other gift I promised you, by the way,” Michael got out before yawning. Oh god, he was definitely tired. The warm blanket and Jeremy’s comforting pressure and weight weren’t helping with his sleepiness. He couldn’t help but shut his eyes as he lazily shifted the hand that has been against Jeremy’s back to flop across his back now to hold him close.

Jeremy melted against him too, falling boneless and limp. He was practically purring as he nuzzled against Michael and got himself comfortable. “Love you, Mikey,” he slurred out, his voice thick with oncoming sleep.

“Love y’too, Remy,” Michael managed to get out before he felt himself fall asleep.

Jeremy was quite happy perched in the window seat of the library as he revised with Michael. They were going over some potions stuff, which Jeremy had been really struggling with. Michael, even if he technically skipped this year and the next, was helping him through it. He still sat in the potions lessons anyways, just because he’d have that lesson spot free otherwise and he said he liked learning what he could.

Jeremy was groaning in frustration, gazing out the window, when he spotted something odd. A figure emerging from the Forbidden Forest. It looked like SQUIP.

He nudged Michael’s shoulder and pointed. “Is that SQUIP down there with that massive sack?” he asked, frowning a little. “It looks like he’s poking around one of Hagrid’s corrals.”

Michael looked up and over to where Jeremy was pointing, searching for a moment. Once he presumably saw SQUIP, he frowned as well. “It... looks like he is. What the hell is he doing?” He shifted how he was sitting, seemingly uneasy. “Do you... wanna go check it out? No one’s supposed to be in those corrals but Hagrid, even during the end of break.”

“Yeah, and then we can let Hagrid know afterwards.” Jeremy nodded. He had a really bad feeling about this whole thing, especially since SQUIP rarely left his office outside of class time. During the holidays, he was almost always working on brewing up some potion or another, which is why seeing him outside in the cold was so unsettling.

“We... we should be careful. I’ve got a bad feeling,” he mumbled as he stood and offered his hand to Michael.

“Yeah, I do too. Let’s leave our stuff here,” Michael suggested as he took Jeremy’s hand and stood. Ellie looked up from where she was lying by the window seat on the floor, curious as she stood up as well.

"Yeah..." Together, they started heading downstairs. Michael knew all the shortcuts between floors (he tributed it to being a Hufflepuff, but Jeremy wasn't convinced), so they were downstairs and out the front door within about five minutes.

Ellie stayed right by their sides as they carefully walked out. Thankfully, there wasn’t any snow out, so they didn’t have to worry about footprints or the crunching of snow giving them away.

Michael led the way to get them to the corral without being caught, using the trees and shrubbery to hide them. Somehow, even Ellie’s little metallic pieces on her collar and harness didn’t make a sound as they hid and tried to listen to and see what SQUIP was doing.

Jeremy strained to see and hear what SQUIP was doing.

“So it’ll be... seven hundred pieces of Crup fur... that should be enough for this batch.” He was muttering, moving around the crups pen and running his fingers through each of the creatures. The crups were happily letting him, weaving around his legs, yapping happily as their forked tails wagged madly.

When Jeremy glanced back to Michael, he saw him peering over with obvious confusion. “He’s just... brushing their fur and counting every individual hair that he takes before putting them into a pouch,” Michael told Jeremy in a hushed whisper. “What kind of... is this for a potion? What potion would this be for?”

"You're the expert, I have no idea,” Jeremy muttered. As he did, a crup turned and started barking at them. Apparently, it caught their scent. “Shit, we need to move." He tugged Michael away from there, but Ellie was standing her ground, hackles risen and a silent growl rumbling through her.

“Ellie, no, you need to stop,” Michael whisper-shouted as he tried and failed to tug Ellie away, going back over to her from behind the tree. “Ellie, listen!” He did manage to tug her back then, but it was too late.

SQUIP looked over to them, quickly dashing over to where they were hiding, wand drawn. It was pointed right between Jeremy’s eyes as he had thrown himself between SQUIP and Michael. He glared at SQUIP.

“What are you two doing here?” SQUIP demanded.

“We could ask the same thing to you. Hagrid said no one is supposed to go into the pens without him, even for the nice creatures.” Jeremy’s scowl didn’t lessen, and he was too busy focusing on SQUIP’s wand to really be able to use any magic right then.

“I don’t default to that half-giant, monstrous oaf.” SQUIP snorted. Jeremy was almost seeing red.

He didn’t even realize what was going on behind him until he saw SQUIP’s wand fly out of his hand. Jeremy stared as he saw Michael blast it further away, grabbing Jeremy’s hand as SQUIP was momentarily stunned as well. “Come on,” he urged, tugging Jeremy back as Ellie was leading the way back now, a good few yards behind them and towards the castle.

Jeremy followed after him, almost tripping as he stumbled after Michael. For a moment, it seemed like they might have been able to outrun SQUIP.

Then Jeremy heard the sound that would chill his bones for the rest of his life.

" _Imperio_!"

Michael instantly stopped running, causing Jeremy to fall over at the sudden tug.

Michael's expression was blank, almost blissful, and his eyes were clouded and vacant. He was standing still, ready to take orders.

What the hell was SQUIP protecting that meant he would use an Unforgivable Curse?! Jeremy had to tell someone, but he had to protect Michael.

His torn feelings gave SQUIP enough time to catch up.

"Answer this: where were you two before seeing me?" SQUIP demanded.

“We were in the library. I was helping Jeremy with his potions assignment that he needed to finish before the break ended, and we were sitting in the library window seat,” Michael told SQUIP, not moving a centimeter. He did nothing more after speaking, even if Ellie was whimpering and nudging at his leg, even going as far as pawing his leg.

"You fucking bastard, let him go!" Jeremy screamed, trying to get to his feet but finding his hand still held tightly in Michael's. He couldn't get away. "You're sick. You shouldn't be a teacher, you should be in Azkaban. Fucking let him-"

" _Silencio_." Jeremy's voice cut out. He was stuck verbally mute and now subject to whatever SQUIP wanted because he couldn't manage wandless, nonverbal magic besides his tripping jinx that he always used.

"You two have seen too much. Mell, you are going to take Jeremy back up to the library and resume the exact position you were in. You will not be seen by anyone, human or otherwise. When you get there, you will obliviate this event firstly from Jeremy's mind and then your own," SQUIP ordered. Jeremy screamed soundlessly at him, hot angry tears streaming down his face as he fought to get away from Michael. Nothing was working.

Michael just wordlessly nodded, completely ignoring Ellie’s attempts to bring him to as well as her growls she directed to SQUIP. His grip didn’t let up on Jeremy’s hand, instead tightening as he got Jeremy to his feet and started walking back to the castle with him.

Jeremy begged and pleaded with Michael soundlessly, knowing it was useless but unable to do anything else. He couldn't use any magic to break away, he had no voice, and even if he did, any magic would probably hurt Michael.

Jeremy was honestly on the edge of a full blown panic attack, but he forced it down as best he could. He _had_ to, if they were going to have any chance.

Ellie pressed herself close to Jeremy instead now, seeming to understand a little of what was going on and knowing that Jeremy needed her support. Michael was oblivious to how wrong this was thanks to the fucking Unforgivable curse.

They just continued to walk along, all the way back up to the castle. Jeremy glanced back, watching as SQUIP went back to Hagrid’s corral, probably to finish up whatever he was doing before dipping back into his office. Motherfucker!

Michael walked into the castle then, going back the way they came through all of the shortcuts. Jeremy had five minutes before everything that just happened with SQUIP got obliviated from his mind and then Michael’s mind. Would that mean that the curse would go away? He hadn’t heard of a case like this, but that idea scared him.

Would Michael still be under SQUIP’s control after? God, he fucking hoped not.

Jeremy kept fighting as best he could without hurting Michael. As he fought, he began to think.

There wasn't anything he would be able to do to stop this happening. Michael would literally hunt Jeremy down and do as SQUIP ordered if he managed to get away. Jeremy had to be smart, he had to think of something that SQUIP wouldn't expect.

Maybe if he left himself a note.

But where? Jeremy's quills and all his parchment and ink were all tucked away in his bag, and there was no way he could get it out in time.

His only option was magic.

He was going to have to perform wandless magic to have a chance at any memories surviving this.

Ellie pressed against him as they walked through a more narrow corridor. Yes, she could help with distracting Michael and helping him. Plus, _she_ wouldn’t be obliviated, so at least she would know that SQUIP wasn’t to be trusted. Thank god for SQUIP not thinking much of Ellie for once.

Michael continued to tug Jeremy along, the library fast approaching. He had to figure out his plan quick and basically now.

Jeremy had to leave a note somewhere he was sure to find it again, and somewhere SQUIP wouldn't see it and erase it. He didn't know where but-

The window seat. Under the cushions, there was a wooden ledge. Jeremy sat there as often as possible, and he always ended up running his fingers along the wood. He would feel a message scraped into it and would investigate.

The entrance to the library was in sight now, he had to be quick. Jeremy pulled his wand out to prepare.

Oblivious to what Jeremy was doing, Michael continued to walk down to the library. Since it was still break, no one was in there when they walked in. Michael silently navigated to the spot they had been at before, taking his wand out as they walked. Through the window, he saw SQUIP pass by and wave with a smarmy grin before disappearing inside. Fucker.

Jeremy was sat down in his seat. He had seconds as Michael let him go and pointed his wand at Jeremy.

_Expeliarmus_!

Michael's wand went flying. He looked dully over to it and went to grab it. Thank fuck that worked.

Jeremy turned to the window seat, pushing aside some cushions.

_Difindo_!

Nothing happened. Jeremy cursed mentally as angry tears kept falling.

Glancing to the side, Jeremy saw Ellie pick up Michael’s wand in her mouth. She dashed back a bit, growling playfully up at Michael as she took a few steps back. Michael just blinked down at her as he went to grab it from her.

God, Michael was good at getting things from her. He didn’t have much time.

Jeremy tried again.

_Difindo_!

A small chunk of wood flaked away under Jeremy's wand, and he knew he had a chance now. He quickly started carving.

"700 Crup hairs

SQUIP used Imperio

Drink Michael's potion"

It was messy, barely legible, and Jeremy only just had a chance to sign it with the letter 'J' when he felt Michael's wand rest right in front of his face. It brushed the nose of his glasses as Jeremy looked up to Michael, begging with his eyes even as he accepted his fate.

Michael’s blank look was frightening. His face didn’t shift as he called out the spell. “Obliviate.”

It... didn’t work? Was he actually fighting against it? Or- No, Michael had never done the spell before, never even for practicing for his potion. He refused to ever do something so horrible to someone, not of his own free will.

“Obliviate.”

Still nothing. Jeremy shakily raised his hands and signed, ‘This isn't your fault. I forgive you.’

" _Obliviate_."

Jeremy blinked. What had he been doing?

"Mikey, can you repeat that thing about Flying Seahorses? I think I spaced out..." Shit, why was his voice so sore? It felt like he'd been screaming.

Michael blinked from where he was sitting. “Mm? Oh, it’s fine. I think I sorta did too,” he said before rubbing under his glasses and at his eyes. “We’ve been doing this for a while without a break, Remy. We should try getting something to eat or should at least take _some_ kind of a break.” He glanced over to the side, and Jeremy followed his gaze to see Ellie huffing and hopping a few times. “What is it? Do you need to go out? Do you wanna play?” Michael hissed before rubbing his chest. “Ugh... Yeah, we should take a break.”

“M-maybe we should go grab something to eat too... My stomach is feeling really weird...” Jeremy suggested. He felt like he was panicking, but why? He was probably overly hungry or something, that always messed with his system. And he had only had one slice of toast for breakfast, so that could be the reason. “Also can I have some water please? My throat hurts, I’m probably dehydrated.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Michael handed over his water bottle as he kept rubbing, specifically, the center spot above his chest and below his neck in a small circle. “God, I thought I took better care of myself today. I guess not...” Ellie nudged him again and Michael pet her head. “That’s probably why you’re so freaked right now. Sorry, Ellie.”

“She seems like she’s worried about both of us, honestly.” Ellie kept nudging Jeremy’s hand as best she could before nudging close to Michael. “We messed up somehow.” He took a big drink and handed the bottle back to Michael. “Actually, can we take some food and go nap? My eyes are really tired, like I’ve been crying or something.”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael started to pack up his things then, helping Jeremy with his things as well. “I just feel a little out of it right now... Maybe more than a little.” He reached down and pet Ellie’s head, even as she whimpered and nudged at his hand. “Sorry Ellie, we messed up. We’ll finish this stuff tomorrow if we’re up to it, and if not, the day before everyone gets back.”

Jeremy stood and looped his bag over his shoulder. He paused before he could take Michael’s hand, as he usually would. Instead, he tucked his hands into his pockets. For some reason, he wasn’t feeling up to hand holding right then. His right hand hurt a little, actually. Probably knocked it on something.

Michael took notice of that before offering his arm. “Will arm looping work for now?” he offered, and he seemed to not notice Ellie nudging against where Jeremy sat. His attention was completely on Jeremy right now as he gave him a tender smile, even if he looked exhausted.

Jeremy nodded gratefully and looped his arm around Michael’s. He glanced down at Ellie. “Ellie, we’ll get on with our work later, sweetie. Don’t worry, we’ll be good students and come back to this,” he reassured her, reaching down and rubbing her ears fondly.

Ellie continued to whimper and whine though, continuing to nudge his seat. “Tomorrow or the day after, hun,” Michael told her. “Come on Ellie, work.” For the first time, she seemed to hesitate before going over to stay by Michael’s side. What?

Had he forgotten something? Jeremy frowned over at the seat but found nothing amiss. Maybe he’d remember later. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll come back and check it out later, yeah?” he offered to the dog. She didn’t seem to think that was enough, but she stuck to her job now that she was working. Jeremy looked up at Michael. “So, food then bed?”

“Yeah. I think we should just go to the kitchen and ask for the food to go while Ellie has dinner,” Michael explained before rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Going to bed early might help with this... weird ugh-ness going on right now.”

“For sure. Hopefully we feel better tomorrow.” They started out of the library together. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel he’d forgotten something important, but he shrugged it off for now. He’d remember eventually.


	15. The Ups and Downs of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Forgot to say it yesterday but happy start of Hanukkah for anyone who celebrates it! Didn’t realize how perfect yesterday’s chapter lined up with that. 
> 
> Also yes, I hate SQUIP too. Things only get worse from there though. The end of chapter 14 was the start of shit truly hitting the fan (there will be some more moments of relief before it’s just plot and angst). 
> 
> Buckle up! :’)))
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! So this chapter, as you can tell, has some ups and downs. There are some really bad parts, including Rich being the new Rich, and SQUIP making his presence known, but there is also a good amount of nice things too. Boys being boys and our two favourite boys becoming closer as a result. Basically, it’s a lot. Enjoy!’

Michael just wanted to study his notes over, was that too much to ask? Fucking apparently, because they got snatched right out of his hands by fucking Rich. He yelped before getting out of his chair, glaring at Rich as he held his spiral notebook. “Give those back, Rich. I need them.”

“Why? You’re only a fourth year, these are clearly _sixth_ year notes,” Rich taunted, dancing away from Michael’s attempt to grab his notes back. “Too slow!”

“Stop being a little shit and just give me back my notes. I have a test I need to study for next week,” Michael insisted, not really in the mood for any of this.

“Aww, is the little baby gonna cry?” Rich danced away again. “Wow, you’re really fat and slow Mell, you should work out more.”

He hated how Rich was more of an irritation than anything else now. “Seriously, why the fuck are you messing with me? Just give me my shit back!”

“Why am I-I-I messing with you?” Was Rich’s voice _glitching_? “Because you’re here-ere-ere and you suck!” Yeah, his voice sounded like a corrupted audio file almost. Rich smacked the side of his neck with a frown before grinning cockily up at Michael again as if that hadn’t happened at all.

What the fuck? Michael knew that something was messing with Rich, but this proved it and sort of scared him. “OK, I get it, I suck. Why don’t you do something more productive then instead of constantly berating and tormenting me?”

“Because you suck.” Something in Rich’s eyes shifted to become almost begging for a split second, like he was apologizing. Then he was back to the same asshole Michael had come to know this year. “You suck and you deserve to know it. You should hate yourself because you’re worth _nothing_.”

Michael took that apologetic look over what Rich actually said into consideration. “You know, I tend to tune your bullshit out after a while. I’m starting to get to that point, so just give me the notes. No one’s gonna be satisfied today, Rich.”

“I could just burn them.” Rich pulled out his wand. Michael froze, because Rich had always had a talent for the fire magic ever since Jeremy first taught him how to use it. “But you know what? I can’t be bothered. Have fun doing your stupid essay on-“ Rich glanced at the paper. “Recognising Mind Altering Potions. What a fucking nerd.” Rich muttered the last part as he stalked off, throwing the notebook back at Michael.

Michael managed to catch his book before the papers went flying. He hadn’t been working on that essay right now... Was Rich trying to tell him something? It made sense with how he went one-eighty, same with Chloe…

“Hey Mikey, are you alright? You look a little spooked and Rich was walking the other way...” Jeremy jogged over, sounding concerned. He didn’t move to touch Michael, probably because he was used to having to prevent meltdowns after a Rich encounter from last trimester.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Michael assured him as he looked down at his notebook again. "Just... figuring some things out, I guess."

“Like what? What did I miss?”

"Like narrowing down what thing is messing with our friends."

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he tugged Michael back to the desk he had been sitting at. Jeremy pulled out his Hello Kitty pencil and his special notebook. “Tell me everything.”

For some reason, Jeremy was nervous to be back in Potions. It had been building up with each passing Potions session, but it was almost overpowering how much he _didn't_ want to be here. He didn't want to see SQUIP, and he didn't know _why_.

Michael was still sitting next to him, getting there extremely early. He was starting to get some of his other work done while they were waiting, with Ellie very protectively between the both of them instead of just lying by Michael's feet. She started doing that this term, since the break ended, and only in Potions. Jeremy still had no clue why, but it made him feel a little better.

To help calm himself, Jeremy reached down and started stroking Ellie. She leaned up into his touch, which helped him a little. He was still feeling super squirmy though, and he hated it. He felt almost sick, and almost panicky like he was on the edge of an attack. Sure, he didn’t like potions, but what the fuck?

"Hey," Michael said, "Are you feeling alright?" Jeremy looked over and saw Michael's worry in his eyes and expression. "Do you need to go to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Jeremy let out a small whine. “I think I might.” He nodded, a little breathless. “I think my pills are failing or _something_.”

"That's definitely not good. Should we wait for SQUIP to tell him that we're going to see her so he doesn't come up with some bullshit thing against you?"

That made Jeremy feel even worse. “I dunno if I can last that long,” he admitted. “I-“

The door slammed open and SQUIP marched in, looking smug.

“Ah, Mr. Mell, I have to ask you something.” SQUIP stopped right by their desk. Why was he by their desk? Why was Jeremy’s throat starting to close over in fear? “Did you complete the homework assignment I gave you? Ensuring that _nothing_ was missed?”

Michael's expression shifted in a weird way as he answered. "I completed the homework assignment, and I made sure that nothing on the assignment was missed." The weird expression shifted to one of confusion, probably because normally, he would not respond like that. "Um... y-yeah, Professor, I did it all... Also, Jeremy and I need to go to Madame Pomfrey-"

“Jeremy will remain here and remain _quiet_. There’s clearly nothing wrong with him.” SQUIP scoffed. “Unless he’s going to tell me himself, he can remain _silent_.”

Nopenopenopenope, Jeremy couldn’t take this. Without even stopping to pick up his bag, Jeremy stood and sprinted right out of the classroom, hearing Ellie’s growl behind him.

Jeremy kept sprinting as fast and as far as he could, his chest tight with panic and his head pounding. His voice was already ripping itself raw as he sprinted, panting and whining as he went.

Eventually, he skidded to a stop at a small alcove with a hole he could back into, practically cutting himself off from everyone. The hole was only big enough for one small-ish person, anyone else would have to wait outside in the alcove. Jeremy didn’t want to be seen, he wanted to hide and cry and disappear. He especially didn’t want to be silent.

He just stayed curled up within himself for however long until he felt a nice warmth radiating from in front of him. It didn't want him to be silent, and he didn't feel like he wanted to hide from it... The warmth that made the hurt go away gently nudged against him, as if asking if it could come closer to him.

Jeremy didn’t realise he’d been scratching until he removed his hands from his arms, the sharp sting making itself known. Jeremy ignored it, letting out a soft whine as his only acknowledgment. He wanted to feel the soft, warm thing.

Jeremy uncurled himself slightly in the small space and opened his arms, letting it come closer. It was warm and fuzzy, really fuzzy, and felt both real and not. He didn’t open his eyes yet, too overwhelmed still, but he did let the fuzzy thing climb into his lap.

The fuzzy little thing curled up against him, resting against his chest and stomach. It made little squeaks and noises, and it filled his chest with warm, fuzzy feelings. He couldn't help but feel good memories overpowering the bad feelings.

Memories of being curled up in front of the fireplace with Michael, memories of the tour they did last summer and how fun it was, memories of being held and safe and happy. Slowly but surely, Jeremy relaxed.

His breathing was the first thing to calm, slowing to a normal rate. Then his mind slowed and quietened, not in the scary silent way but in the way like he was relaxed. The fuzzy thing was just taking every scary, overwhelming thing and replacing them with soft, warm feelings.

Jeremy started stroking the thing, probably a creature of some kind, eyes still closed but being lit by a soft, silvery light. He felt like it should be familiar, but Jeremy was still too caught up in his panic to really remember why.

As he got calmer, the pressure that the real/not real creature gave helped to ground him further. He was more present, and he knew someone was close by. Well, a someone and a somedog. He could tell by hearing how said someone was whispering things to the somedog.

After a moment of hearing Michael whisper to Ellie, Jeremy slowly held his hand out of the hole so he could take Michael’s hand.

He also opened his eyes to find a silver, glowing, misty looking creature. It wasn’t one Jeremy recognised, but his heart melted a little at how cute it looked. It looked like it was smiling up at him.

Whatever Michael’s patronus was, it was adorable.

"-and then we'll- oh!" Jeremy felt Michael's hand carefully take his before intertwining their fingers together. Jeremy's heart melted further at the action and how gently Michael squeezed his hand. "Hey. How're you feeling?" The patronus still pressed against his chest with a pleasing amount of pressure.

“Better.” Jeremy’s throat was shredded, but he was able to talk a little. Probably wouldn’t be able to manage a lot, though. “Sore but better.”

"That's good. D'you want help coming out of there, or do you wanna stay curled up with my little guy for a while longer?"

Jeremy thought for a second. “Stay for a bit longer.” He stroked the patronus again, earning a pleased squeak in return. “What is he? I love him.”

He heard Michael laugh a little outside of the little hole. "It's a possum. Opossum if you want to be technical. I..." Michael's tone got a bit fonder as he continued. "They sort of remind me of you, I guess. I don't know why, but they do. I've always loved the little things to death, even if some people view them as pests."

Jeremy buried his face against the ethereal fur of the possum. “I love him,” he repeated, finding that wave after wave of pleasant, happy feelings washed over him. “Didn’t know you could cast a patronus. You only covered theory a few days ago with me.”

"I... I tried a few times to get it to work," Michael admitted. "I've been here for a while trying to get one to form. I couldn't just leave you to suffer."

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand in way of thanks, not sure how to really verbalise the intensity of gratitude that pulsed through his right then. He pressed a kiss to the possum patronus’ head before wiggling out of his hole, not letting go of Michael’s hand or the patronus.

Michael helped him to his feet as the patronus happily stayed in his arm that held it. "I grabbed our things too before booking it out of there. SQUIP wasn't happy with me, and I think he might've given me a detention or something. I dunno. I'm gonna talk with Madame Pomfrey about it to get out of that because it's bullshit."

Jeremy nodded, not really wanting to deal with that reality yet. Any reality where he had to deal with SQUIP was too much for him right now. “Can you get the bottle of dittany out my bag please?” he asked softly.

His best friend nodded, still holding Jeremy's hand and casting the spell as he grabbed the bottle. He handled his wand and the bottle without disrupting the patronus before handing said bottle over. "Here. Also, I dunno how much longer I can keep little possum pal here for."

Jeremy gave the possum a kiss on the head before he nodded to Michael, signifying that he could let it drop. Jeremy couldn’t help but miss the comforting real-unreal weight of the patronus.

Once his arm was free, Jeremy unscrewed the lid of the bottle and handed it to Michael. Then he pushed up his sleeves to reveal his deep, bleeding scratches. “Use the dropper and drip it over where I’m hurt,” he instructed. His limbs was still too shaky from his panic to be really useful right now.

From the corner of his eye, Jeremy could see Michael hiss before he nodded. He took the dropper, filled it, and carefully dripped over the different areas where Jeremy scratched himself a few times. Whenever Jeremy hissed, Michael apologized and assured him that this wouldn't take much longer.

The wounds hissed as well and vanished within seconds of the dittany being applied. Since Jeremy had a habit of hurting himself when he panicked, Madame Pomfrey made sure he always had some for his bag, just in case. He always had to go see her after, though, to check the areas for any deeper damage.

When Michael finished cleaning the wounds, Jeremy pulled out his wand and cast the spell to clean up where it had dropped onto the floor. The bottle was then closed and put away. “Hospital wing, please?”

"Of course." Michael held his hand out to Jeremy as Ellie rubbed her face against Jeremy as a form of comfort.

Jeremy took Michael’s hand, ignoring the squirmy feeling it gave him. He had just had a really bad panic, a lot of things would make him squirmy. Touch was one of them.

“Thank you for helping me, Mikey. And thank you, Ellie girl,” Jeremy mumbled, his voice starting to fade from the stress.

"Yeah, of course. Also, you don't need to talk. I'll explain everything to Madame Pomfrey, yeah?" Jeremy just nodded and let Michael lead them to the hospital wing, both bags over his shoulders as they went.

Michael leaned back on his bed, grinning over at Jeremy and Jake. “Okay, so should I have the red one or the yellow one?” Jeremy asked with a giggle, holding up two little circular boiled sweets.

"Well, what does each one do?" Michael asked, reaching over and petting Ellie as she lied beside him. She was snoring (a bit loudly, might Michael add), but she was adorable and cute so it was allowed on this boy's night.

Jeremy shrugged. “They’re just noise making sweets, but I can’t remember which one is which.”

“Take the red one, toss me the yellow!” Jake sniggered, snagging the sweet from the air.

Jeremy popped the red on into his mouth. In an instant, his cheeks lit up bright red and steam poured out his ears. He made a whistling like a kettle for about thirty seconds before it stopped.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at that, though Ellie's head sleepily popped up and looked over at Jeremy. After a moment, she flopped her head back down and made a grunt-sigh sound. "I was gonna say to take the yellow because of Hufflepuff, but alright, whatever."

Jake stuck the sweet in his mouth. He cleared his throat then roared like a lion, making the face to match. Ellie’s tail thumped but she was otherwise still.

“Wanna try one, Mikey?” Jeremy asked, shaking the box in his direction. He looked cheeky but also like he was having a blast.

"Mm... I don't want really weird magic things to happen." He pouted at Jake's whines. "I don't wanna freak myself out or overstimulate myself by accident or something else that is equally as bad."

“Yeah. That’s fair.” Jeremy shrugged. He reached over and tossed Michael a chocolate orange he had hidden _somewhere_. “Have this instead.”

Michael was sure his face lit up as he caught the treat. "Thank you, Remy. I am in your eternal debt."

" _Gay_."

"And you know it, Jake." He unwrapped part of the orange to get at a slice.

Jeremy grinned. “I know my boyfriend well.” He shrugged. Jake looked thoughtful, then he sighed.

“Speaking of boys...”

“Uh oh. Jake’s having a gay moment and not in a fun way,” Michael joked, clearly trying help relax Jake. The tall Ravenclaw giggled, then sighed.

“There was someone I used to like, a guy, and it took me ages to figure out my feelings for him, y’know? I was sure I wasn’t gay. Took me ages to settle on pan.” Jake sighed heavily. “And now he’s changed and I miss him so much. And I don’t know what to do.”

Michael had an idea on who he was talking about, and it hurt his heart as he looked at Jake. He tossed one of his pillows at Jake for him to hold onto it. "Hey... I don't think he changed on purpose. I think that you should give it time, and he'll eventually come back to himself. We're all here to support you, Jake."

“What’d’y’mean?” Jake mumbled, burying his face against the pillow. Jeremy rubbed his back gently.

“People have been changing a lot recently, and we think that someone is using a potion on them. We can’t prove it, or tell who yet, but we’re working on a way to solve this.”

Nodding in agreement, Michael added, “It’s probably some kind of mind altering potion, but I don’t know what kind it is yet. I need to do more research into them but don’t worry, we’re looking into it.”

Jake looked up, almost hopeful. “So that means you’re _not_ upset that a part of me still really likes Rich?”

“Not at all,” he reassured Jake. “I think it’ll mean a lot to Rich if you tell him that after we save him and everyone else who hasn’t been themselves lately.”

Jake sighed and nodded. “And... how do we know that _we’re_ safe if we don’t even know how it’s happening?”

Jeremy stiffened next to Jake. “We don’t,” he admitted softly. “It’s something _I’ve_ been worried about too, I don’t know how we can protect ourselves from it if we don’t even know where it’s from.”

“Well, if anything happens, you guys are still some of my best friends. That’s who _I_ really am.” Jake nodded firmly.

Michael smiled at Jake’s resolute tone before nodding as well. “Same to you guys, and the rest of our friends. I’m really happy that you’re all my close friends.” He meant that, and he went to say more, but Ellie sneezed. Michael laughed and carefully pet her side. “Bless you, precious princess.”

The other boys giggled softly. The tense moment was broken, but Michael felt a little better knowing that Jake would be fighting the change if it ever affected him.

“Hey Jake, catch!” Jeremy tossed a sugar ball filled with fizzing whizzbees at Jake, who caught it in his mouth and started hovering a moment later.

The sight and returning silliness had Michael almost giggling as he laid back so he rested partially against Ellie. He loved moments like these and wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Michael lifted his backpack further onto his back as he made his way along the seventh floor. He was heading to meet Jeremy in the Room of Requirements after he had finished his advanced potions class, and he was a little nervous, honestly. Something in Jeremy’s eyes earlier had seemed... off. Wild and scared. Michael hoped he was alright.

After making it around as many times as he needed to, he saw the door appear. Michael took a deep breath, patted Ellie’s head, and slowly opened the door to peer inside. Jeremy knew he’d be coming here after class, so he wouldn’t (hopefully) scare him shitless this time.

Jeremy was standing in the middle of a training room, facing a wooden puppet. Every few seconds, he would wave his hand like he was using wandless magic, but he never said a word. He didn’t even make a sound, if it wasn’t for the rustle of fabric from his robes.

“Damnit!” he cried after a moment, sounding angry and frustrated. “C’mon. I _need_ this!”

Michael furrowed his brows in confusion. Why did Jeremy _need_ to use wandless magic? Did... did something happen that made him need it?

Deciding to ask, Michael made his entry into the room audible before he stepped inside. “Hi Remy, done with classes for the day.”

Jeremy didn’t flinch this time, but he didn’t turn around either. He remained focused on the dummy.

“Hey Mikey.” He sounded exhausted. He waved his hand again, the motion more aggressive than the last, but still to no effect. “Fuck!” He sounded close to panicked tears.

Quickly putting his bag down, Michael went over to Jeremy with obvious worry. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t- I just- it won’t work and I _need_ it to work.” Yup, definitely on the edge of tears, and close to panicking.

Michael carefully took Jeremy’s hands once he was allowed to before he started to lead him to the comfort corner of the room. “Let’s take a minute to sit, calm down, and recompose ourselves, yeah?”

“But-“ Jeremy cut himself off with a shaking breath, following Michael. He was shivering, Michael noticed now that he had a chance to properly evaluate him, and that wild, terrified look in his eyes from earlier was so much more intense.

“You can explain why you need this after we’ve calmed down, yeah?” He lead Jeremy over to the ginormous, soft, and comfy beanbag. Michael sat down and guided Jeremy to sit with him and lean against him. He guided Jeremy to rest his head against his chest, right above his heart, as he ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair.

It took a while. Jeremy seemed to be wound so tensely that he just couldn’t let it go at first. When he did, though, his breathing turned almost to sobs.

Ruben climbed out of his pocket and looked up at Michael with concern and worry, silently asking for his help.

Nodding to the little bowtruckle, he continued to hold Jeremy close, still running the hand through his hair. “If you need to cry it out, go cry it out. Whatever will make you feel better, Remy.” A tender kiss was placed to the crown of Jeremy’s head. “It’s OK.”

Jeremy didn’t start crying, but he did breathe a little easier after a while longer. “I’m scared, Mikey. I’m so scared and I don’t know why. That’s why I need this to work, but it’s not.”

“Why... do you have any idea on why you need your wandless magic to work?”

“Not wandless,” Jeremy clarified. “Nonverbal. Wandless is easy as with a wand for me now for these spells. I need to get nonverbal magic working for me.”

OK, good to know for clarity reasons. “Why do you need nonverbal magic to work for you?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I dunno, but I need it. It’s... I know I won’t feel so scared if I can get it working.”

Michael thought for a second. “Well, how about this: we come in here two to three times a week to get you to practice until you have it down-pat. I can even get, like, dinner and bring it here. The elves’ll do that for me.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s temple. “We do this until the end of the year, yeah?”

“I-“ It sounded like he was going to argue. “Okay...” At least he was being rational about this. “And... Mikey? I... I figured out something recently...”

He looked down at Jeremy after pressing another kiss to his other temple. “Yeah?”

“I’m... _really_ scared of not being able to speak... I don’t know why, because I’ve gone nonverbal before when I have panic attacks, but it’s... it's really scaring me. And it’s why I need this,” Jeremy admitted softly. “I don’t even know where it came from, just that it scares me.”

Michael felt his stomach churn when Jeremy told him this. He didn’t know why he felt so bad about it, but he did. “I don’t know where it could’ve come from either, but that’s totally a rational fear.” He paused for a second and made a decision in that time. “I’m scared of not being able to control myself. I don’t know why, but I am.”

“That’s rational too.” Jeremy nuzzled closer to Michael’s chest, clearly seeking comfort as much as giving some. “And it makes sense too. There are spells that can do that to you, but they're really dark magic. And like, love potions and stuff, but that’s weird.”

“I...” Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he held Jeremy close. “I think that I’m more scared of the dark magic kinda version. I don’t know why, but I just am.” Did he have a nightmare about it or something? “But you’re not alone with your fear from seemingly out of nowhere. Mine came from outta nowhere too.”

Jeremy sighed heavily. “S’not my biggest fear... but it almost is. Feels so real and scary and it’s... hard to deal with.”

“Same here.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “But we can get through this together. That’s why we’re going to do this, so you can train and get good with nonverbal magic. You’ll pick it up in no time.”

“I know I can do it.” Jeremy sounded certain. “But I don’t know how.” He squeezed Michael tightly. “I don’t know how to help you with your fear, but I promise that you never need to be afraid of it with me. I’ll always protect you from that sort of thing.”

He felt a bit better hearing that. “Thank you, Remy.” Michael pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s lips. “Now, you’ve been doing this for a while. How about we nap, get dinner, then come back to practice until half an hour before curfew?”

“That sounds good.” Jeremy nodded. “M’sleepy.” The room started to shift around them until Michael found himself back in their blanket nest where they would often come to nap. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice, quite happy to keep his eyes shut and remained curled up with Michael.

Michael silently thanked the room as he felt Ellie make her way into the nest. He cooed at her before he took off his glasses as well as Jeremy’s. Placing them safely off to the side, he got a bit more comfortable with Jeremy in his arms before he shut his own eyes. “Hi sleepy.”

“Je suis fou amoureux de toi.” His words were muffled, but Jeremy was definitely speaking French. And it was something sweet probably.

“You can’t go French on me, don’t be mean and keep it from the class,” Michael murmured as he tugged the fuzzy hedgehog blanket over them.

“M’madly in love with you.” Jeremy pressed a sleepy kiss to Michael’s chin before resting his head back down on Michael’s chest. He held on a little tighter, moving to lie totally on him just how Michael adored.

“I’m madly in love with you too,” Michael honestly replied before yawning and nuzzling against the blankets and pillows under his head.

Jeremy hummed happily, the sound messy with exhaustion, and he was out like a light not two minutes later. The small smile on his face as he slept was proof enough to Michael that Jeremy was feeling better.

He pressed one last (sleepy) kiss to Jeremy’s head before he let himself fall asleep, listening to the sounds of Jeremy’s breathing and Ellie’s snoring to help him sleep.

Jeremy sighed as he leaned back against his chair in the hospital wing. He had been instructed to wait there for a good hour after taking his new medication dosage to make sure it wasn’t too strong. Michael, of course, was with him.

Jeremy gazed out the window, feeling bored, wishing his private time with Michael hadn’t been messed with by this. Or that Madame Pomfrey was here to talk to as well. Michael had been given charge of Jeremy since the nurse was at the Quidditch pitch for the final of the tournament.

“Guess Slytherin won,” Jeremy commented as he looked over towards the pitch.

Over at the pitch, there was a green hazy mist of sort. Michael looked over then, and he let out a small, confused noise. “I didn’t think that they sprayed stuff when people won Quidditch games... Is that new or something?”

“No idea. Could just be someone being an ass.” Jeremy shrugged. “Probably that. Fawley is seeker, so it’s probably one of his cronies. Or Fawley himself.”

“They should get in trouble for that,” Michael muttered before checking his watch. “Also, the hour’s up.” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Ready to get going?”

Jeremy stood up and stretched too. “Yup. And we can safely say that I didn’t get high.”

They left, and when Jeremy heard later that Ravenclaw had won and no one pulled any pranks or gags at the match, he wrote that down. Something wasn’t right.

Jeremy practically threw his head back with a moan as Michael started kissing down his neck. It felt so _good_. He could see why Michael loved it when he-

“Ah.” Michael nipped a little too hard at the sensitive area he was working on. “B-Bit gentler, love.” He panted, squirming as Michael pressed a kiss there in apology but continued as Jeremy held him close.

Michael was flush on top of him, and Jeremy didn’t mind the squished feeling against his chest. In this instance, it only helped him to feel better. He was working up a hickey now, and Jeremy couldn’t keep himself from gasping as he held onto Michael a bit tighter.

Kisses were placed all around the spot when Michael finished, and he soothed the spot nicely. Jeremy couldn’t wait to see his first hickey.

Michael started to move to place another before he stopped, his lips ghosting over the skin of his neck. He pulled back for a second before looking curiously down at Jeremy. “Sorry, just, I ran into a chain and I didn’t wanna ruin it. D-do you wanna take it off or?”

Jeremy shook his head, trying to detangle the wool which was clouding his thoughts. “I don’t take it off ever.” He pulled on the chain to reveal the locket he had been given by his dad for Hanukkah. He held it up for Michael to see properly. “See? So you’re always close, even when you’re not.”

“Oh my god, I almost forgot about it.” Michael smiled fondly as he looked at the shut locket. “Does it still have that picture of us from the start of second year in it?”

“And more.” Jeremy nodded, popping it open. As always, the picture of him and his dad was on one side and the picture of him and Michael at the start of second year was on the other. Then Jeremy twisted a dial and the pictures switched, showing new pictures of Jeremy and Michael and even a group one of their friends. The last picture was the one of them that had been in the Daily Prophet, with the interview by Rita Skeeter.

Michael laughed, obviously giddy at seeing everything. “Oh my god. Rita Skeeter sucked, but that picture is my favorite picture, especially ‘cause of the ending. You thought the picture cut off before you were a little shit to me.” He could tell that Michael was being honest for many reasons, but the thing that sold it to Jeremy was the fond, tender tone and look that he had when talking about that picture.

Jeremy grinned up at Michael as he shut the locket and tucked it away. “The only time I’ve ever taken it off was when we snuck into the prefect’s bathroom, and that was only because I was worried it would fall too deep into the tub for me to reach,” he admitted, his already warm cheeks going darker. The hickey on his neck stung a little in the best way as more blood rushed to his face, just enough to remind Jeremy that Michael had literally left his mark on him.

“Aww, Remy,” Michael playfully whined as he grinned down at Jeremy. “You’re so sweet and cheesy. I love it. I love _you_.” He pressed a few more kisses along Jeremy’s neck, apparently proving that he loved him so much.

Jeremy whimpered happily a little as Michael brushed a sensitive area, their previous mood resurfacing slightly. “I love you too, Michael.” That was the first time he’d said it in full. Not just that he loved Michael, but that _he_ loved Michael. There was an important distinction.

Michael pulled back then after Jeremy said that, his eyes wide and adoring. “Wait... I didn’t mishear that, right?”

Jeremy leaned up and pecked Michael’s lips. “I love you. You didn’t mishear me,” he confirmed with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck to connect their lips once more. He didn’t hold the kiss for more than a few seconds, their already kiss-swollen lips sensitive.

When he pulled back, he saw Michael’s absolutely giddy expression. “You... Oh my god.” He grinned from ear to ear. “You do! You really do!”

Jeremy’s gaze softened further as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I really do.” He nodded. He knew he had been hesitant to say those words because he was scared of making Michael feel pressured. Michael used them easily and openly, he had a lot of love to give and he wasn’t shy about it. Jeremy, on the other hand, had been more reserved his whole life. Even if he knew he wanted to spend forever with Michael, he didn’t want to chase Michael off with too high a level of commitment just yet. They were only fifteen.

Michael was absolutely beaming, and Jeremy felt his heart melt at the sight of the pure love and joy Michael was radiating. “You do, oh my god, this is amazing.” He giggled before pressing a few kisses to Jeremy’s face. Michael definitely wasn’t in the leading mood anymore. “I was scared that you might’ve been freaked since I say ‘I love you’ a lot and that you weren’t ready yet but I’m _so_ glad I was wrong.”

Jeremy kissed Michael on the lips, hard. “I just wanted to make sure that when I said it, you knew I really meant it, since I don’t say it often.” Another kiss and he carefully flipped them over so he was now lying on top of Michael.

“I completely understand,” Michael assured Jeremy after he pulled back from the next kiss. His smile was dazed and giddy. “I’m just so happy. So damn happy.”

Jeremy grinned and he kissed along Michael’s jaw and down his neck. Michael made a soft sound which Jeremy decided he really liked. He really liked it when Michael got all needy and was feeling good. Maybe he should lead more often. He began lightly kissing an area he knew was sensitive with not enough pressure to be really satisfying. He was sure his eyes were alight with mischief.

Michael whined and let out a whimper, one that he hadn't heard Michael let out before. It set something off in Jeremy as Michael whimpered out his name. "Don't be a lil' shit, please. You're just bein' mean."

“Well what do you want, sweetheart? What do you want me to do?” Jeremy asked, his lips brushing the sensitive area just a little, his breath skittering lightly over skin.

"I... I want you to _not_ be a lil' shit," Michael got out, a little breathless and sounding out of it in the best of ways. They hadn't even gotten far into it. Had Jeremy's declaration earlier really affected him this much?

Jeremy peppered a few kisses along the length of Michael’s neck. “That still doesn’t tell me what you _want_ , though.” Jeremy could tell Michael was still enjoying this. The moment he was even a little uncomfortable, which Jeremy was very good at picking up on, he would give Michael exactly what he wanted, whatever that may be.

"I..." Jeremy felt Michael's neck shift as he swallowed. "I want _you_."

Jeremy gave a proper, firm kiss to the area he’d been teasing. “Good, ‘cause I want you too.” He got to work, sucking and nibbling where he had been teasing, running his fingers up and down Michael’s sides, hoping to make him feel good.

Michael let out noises that Jeremy found to be some of his new favorite sounds. Remembering the past few times they tried making out, Jeremy carefully slid his hands under Michael's shirt to continue running his fingers. He melted under Jeremy's touch, his eyes shutting as he seemed to take this all in happily. "I really- _oh_ \- really love you, Jeremy."

Once he was sure the hickey was nice and dark, he started soothing the area sweetly. “I love you too, Michael. I love you so much.” Back to it, trailing kisses around to find another spot, low enough to cover but still sensitive. Jeremy was finding that having Michael respond like this made him feel almost as good as Michael kissing him and taking charge. So Jeremy was going to make sure Michael felt _really_ good, so they both could.

One of Michael's hands reached up and bunched the back of Jeremy's shirt, but not enough to come close to ruining it. Just enough to hold. "Y-y'know that, even if you're my boyfriend, you're my best friend too, right? My _best_ best friend."

Jeremy pressed gentle kisses to Michael’s neck, soothing the hickey as sweetly as possible.

Something was different this time, though. He felt all squirmy and almost uncomfortable, but in the best way, and he almost thought he was-

Oh... _OH_. He was turned on by all this. Well, what should he do? He wasn’t about to force that fact on Michael, he was ace and sex-repulsed! He also didn’t want to stop to go and take care of it (he was a teenager, he wasn’t clueless, he knew what to do... vaguely), he was enjoying being with Michael like this. Well, his best bet would then to be honest, and ask Michael if he was okay with the fact he was getting excited by this; he didn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable, even if it was a lie by omission.

“Hey, Mikey?” Jeremy murmured, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He got a groan of acknowledgement in return. “I- er... I’m sorry but I- I’m...” Why was it so hard to say?! It was a normal bodily function to get horny or turned on. Nothing to be ashamed of.

"Hey," Michael said, his voice a bit raspy and blissed out and _god_ , his voice wasn't helping! "You can tell me, Remy." The hand that had been bunching his shirt laid flat against it now, rubbing gentle circles against his spine.

“I’m... this is really turning me on...” he admitted, looking away. His face was burning up, he was certain, with shame and embarrassment. “Just this and how close we are and all the sounds you’re making and-“ He took a shuddery breath. Thinking about it made it _worse_. “-m’sorry. I know... you don’t like that stuff.”

When he felt Michael's hand on his face, cradling his cheek and turning him back to look at Michael, Jeremy saw nothing but a soft, sincere expression. "It's alright. It's more than alright. It's perfectly natural and, even if 'm not gonna do anything with it, it's still flattering." He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "This isn't me trying to ruin the mood or anything, but if you ever wanna think about that stuff that's making you feel good like this, you can. It's totally OK and I give you that consent."

Jeremy practically melted against Michael, eyes going soft and his heart feeling just so full. "Thank you, Mikey. That's... really sweet." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael's lips, lingering for a bit. He wanted to savor this gentle moment, enjoy it and see where they ended up after.

The kiss lingered, the tenderness and gentle nature never faltering. Eventually, Michael pulled away and smiled up at Jeremy. "I don't want you to ever stop what you're feeling 'cause I don't feel that same way." He reached up and brushed their noses together before gently pushing them closer, their chests and bodies flush against each other. "And... if I ever get more comfortable with things, not _me_ having sex and stuff, but other things, I'll let you know if I wanna try them, yeah?"

Jeremy grinned brightly and rubbed their noses together. "No pressure, Mikey. So long as we're both happy and comfortable, that's enough for me. And thank you so much, love." When Jeremy connected their lips, he felt things start to naturally heat up again.

He could feel Michael give him a sort of 'you're welcome' through the kisses that started to form, especially as they got back into it.

God, he really _did_ love him.


	16. How the US Sizes Up To the UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> I’m just a tired bean today, so no real notes. Well, some of the bits of the NY trip are based off of Mara and I’d vacay together for a week. I also updated the DEH bit to reflect how I feel about the show since I hadn’t seen it when I had written it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! Jeremy and Michael have a summer away. In America. They’re going abroad! Lots to see, including a promise and general fluff!
> 
> Enjoy, and merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! 💜💜💜’

Jeremy’s heart was just about beating out his chest. They had just arrived at the airport, his dad and him, and they were meeting Michael and his mums before their flight.

Flight.

He was about to take an airplane to another country. Sure, he’d been to Europe loads of times growing up, but that was different. That wasn’t too far away. This was a whole _ocean_ away.

And he was getting there by muggle means. He had to get a passport and everything.

Jeremy tugged his suitcase behind him and he held tightly onto his dad’s hand as they slowly started navigating the front of the airport. Where were they?

He heard his name, but there were a lot of Jeremy’s. Plus, it was hard to hear through the crowd. What if he was just imagining someone calling his name, or what if-

“Remy!” Jeremy looked over to see Michael waving, grinning before hurrying over. Ellie kept up with his pace as his mums yelped at him suddenly taking off. “Hey!”

Jeremy grinned and handed the handle of his suitcase to his dad before dashing towards his boyfriend. “Mikey!” he called, launching himself into Michael’s arms. It might only have been a week since they had seen each other, but that was a week too long.

Michael quickly grabbed Jeremy, almost lifting him off of his feet a good half a yard as he spun him around. “Remy! I missed you.”

“Hasn’t it only been a week?” his dad asked.

“A week too long, Mr. Heere.”

“A week too long,” Jeremy agreed with a bright grin. He couldn’t help but be happy around Michael, it was a natural reaction. Michael brought happiness.

“You’d think it had been months.” Mama chuckled as she joined them, quickly followed by Ina. “Hi Jason, great to see you again.”

“How’s the miserable teenager been on your end?” Ina teased.

“Pouty as always, but excited for this whole trip. I’m a little nervous to let him go, if I’m honest, even if I know he’ll be safe and he’ll have a blast.”

“Thank you for talking about him as if he isn’t here,” Michael teased before holding Jeremy close and lovingly. He rested his head on top of Jeremy’s (he could do that comfortably now). “How are you?”

“Happy, but really nervous. I might have travelled a lot, but nothing like this.” Jeremy nuzzled as close as he could. “Also excited to see your friends so they can tease you incessantly. Your accent is turning British, like mine.” He squeezed his arms around Michael, giggling at the indignant squawk he let out.

“It _totally_ is not, you little shit,” Michael playfully hissed before he pinched and tugged at one of Jeremy’s cheeks. “I will remain American at heart, even if a lot of things about America suck.”

Jeremy smirked at Michael. "You've lost half your accent already, and it's getting less and less with every year. I _will_ win our bet, I'm sure of it."

"Bet?" Mama asked with a smirk of her own.

"I bet with Michael that he would say mum instead of-" Jeremy wrinkled his nose a little for dramatic emphasis. "-mom. And I know I'm gonna win. He's already turning more and more British!"

“But I’m not British,” Michael wailed before flicking Jeremy’s nose. “ _You_ are British. _I_ am a filthy American. I will never say that cursed version, only mom!”

Jeremy cackled. "You're gonna become a citizen eventually, you realise." If they ever got married, Michael would be able to get citizenship. Jeremy had a special plan for something during this holiday, so that was an actual possibility one day. Hopefully. God, he hoped he didn't freak Michael out with it.

“Even so, I’m an American, born and partially raised,” he pointed out before looking to the side. “We should get in line. I get a special, quick one ‘cause of Ellie and my stuff.” Ellie’s head popped up, and Jeremy was surprised to see her right against Michael only because he didn’t see or hear her move over there before. “Since you’re apart of my trip, you come with me in the quick line.”

"Oh, awesome." Jeremy grinned up at Michael before peering at the wristwatch his boyfriend wore. "But I think we should wait a couple of minutes. I sort of organised a sur-"

"Don't you step one foot into that airport without saying goodbye, young man!" Dustin cried as he and Marshal sprinted over. It was weird to not see them in robes, but Jeremy was so glad they were here.

Dustin was in a nice, light grey top, layered with a flannel shirt and some blue jeans. Marshal was sleek in a black jeans and a sort of dark green tunic top. They looked totally different to each other but somehow, it worked.

Turning around, Michael audibly gasped. “Dustin! Marshal!” He let go of Jeremy and rushed over to them, hugging both of them. “What are you two doing here?!”

"We weren't about to let our kids go to a whole 'nother country without a send off!" Marshal cried, wrapping his arms around Michael and beckoning Jerermy over as well. Jeremy didn't hesitate in joining the cuddle pile.

"I thought they were _our_ kids?" Dad chuckled.

"It's joint custody, dear. These boys are our babies too now."

“The more eyes to watch out for them, the better,” Mama said, and Michael didn’t even argue that. He just melted into the hug pile.

Ellie wiggled where she stood next to Michael, whining for a split second. “OK, OK. Break, Ellie.” She then bumped and nuzzled continuously against Dustin and Marshal, obviously almost as excited as Michael to see them.

Marshal ducked down out of the cuddle pile to give her love, and Ruben climbed out of Jeremy's pocket to join them less than a second later.

"Rude! Ignoring our boys like this? Honey, how could you?" Dustin asked, his voice thick with faux betrayal. Jeremy cackled.

“Hey, he’s giving Ellie love, it’s excused,” Michael told Dustin, a smile in his voice.

“Yeah! I’m excused.” Ellie growled happily from the pets she got. “See!”

Ina came over. "I don't think we've properly met you two yet." She grinned. "I'm Dalisay, and this is my wife Abigail. We're Michael's moms."

Marshal stood up then, smiling as he held out his hand for Ina. "I'm Marshal, I was Jeremy's prefect, and this is my fiance, Dustin. He was Michael's prefect and he was head boy his last year. It's nice to meet you two. Michael's sung nothing but praise about you two."

"Marshaaal," Michael whined from the cuddle pile.

"What a charmer." Mama chuckled, shaking Marshal's hand after Ina did. "No wonder you both have been so polite recently."

"Mamaaa," Jeremy whined too.

"You boys know me." Dad chuckled. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Heere." Dustin grinned.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you guys too long. You'll wanna get settled and get snacks since it'll be a long trip," Marshal said, standing up after giving Ellie a few more pats and rubs. "Dustin, let the children go free."

"But my babies are going off to another country!" Dustin whined, even as he let them go. Michael stepped back over to Marshal and gave him a quick hug.

Dustin leaned closer and whispered in Jeremy's ear, "It'll go great, but tell us everything when you get back, yeah?" Jeremy nodded, shooting Dustin a nervous smile before hugging him tightly.

"Come here, kiddo. Gimmie one more hug before you leave." Marshal scooped Jeremy out of Dustin's arms, spinning him around with a grin. Jeremy giggled wildly.

"Bye Marshal. See you when we get back!" He signed as he spoke, sort of forgetting he didn't usually do that around anyone else.

"See you, Jeremy. We'll come see you when you get back." Marshal also signed as he spoke, which just helped to relax Jeremy further. Familiarity was good.

Michael reached over to take Jeremy's hand then. When Jeremy let it happen, Michael beamed and intertwined their fingers. "Ellie, work." She got up then and pressed herself by Michael's side as he smiled at Jeremy. "Ready to go?"

"Wait!" Jeremy reached over and Ruben hopped back on to Jeremy and slipped back into his pocket. "Okay, _now_ I'm ready."

"Whoops! Sorry, Ruben, I thought you hopped back on," Michael apologized, looking guilty for a second before patting the little guy's head. Ruben accepted his apology before hiding in Jeremy's clothes. "Let's get going now- Wait, parent goodbyes then we go."

Dad had decided he wasn't going any further than this drop off, so Jeremy turned to him and hugged him tight. "Bye dad. I'll miss you." He was starting to get emotional. This was really happening. It was a little much, if Jeremy were honest.

"I'll miss you too. I'd say to let me know when you get there, but Michael's the one with a phone. So have him text his mums so they can tell me."

"I will," Jeremy muttered wetly, feeling tears starting to gather. He pulled away and scrubbed at his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, son." He smiled at Jeremy, even if he was misty-eyed, before stepping back.

Jeremy glanced to the side to see Michael as he was finishing saying goodbye to his mums.

"Bye M-" Before Jeremy could say anything, he was being scooped into a hug by the two women. "Bye Mama, bye Ina. Love you both too."

"We love you both too. We'll miss you, and you better tell us all about it when you get back," Ina said, giving him a squeeze before letting him go.

"We will." Jeremy grinned, scrubbing at his eyes more and taking Michael's hand. "Okay, lets go."

Alright, even if he hadn't done a presentation in the year and it was for people who came from all over the world to see it, Michael think he did a pretty good job with Jeremy. He kept Jeremy calm since he was still a bit uneasy after being in a new, foreign country, even if it had been a few days (it was understandable). The demonstration of the potion went well as well.

And now there was an after-party. He hadn't had to do one of these before, but Michael figured that if he stayed close to Jeremy and Ellie, as well as stayed more to the sidelines, that he'd be fine and not too emotionally drained after this.

Jeremy was in full security mode still, barely leaving Michael's side and occasionally warding people back when they got too close to Michael. The venue was pretty full.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you're not going to get an autograph or get Michael to sign any of your exclusive reports. He will not be signing onto any deals with the papers, exclusive or not, and he is not performing any interviews." Jeremy had planted himself between Michael and an excitable, very pushy reporter who seemed desperate to get Michael signed to his paper.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm only here for the after party and that's it," Michael insisted to the reporter. "I already did a bunch of interviews during my tour last year. This is a demonstration and an after-party only." He reached down and rubbed one of Ellie's velvety ears to help soothe him.

"But Michael, just hear me out-" He stepped closer and that apparently was close enough for Jeremy. He waved his hand and the reporter was shoved back a good few feet.

"Sir, I'm going to have to insist that you leave. Michael has said ‘no.’"

"Wha- Now listen here, you little twerp-"

Jeremy waved his hand again and the reporter was shoved to the wall.

"This little twerp is his security, and I have already alerted the venue security to escort you out. Good day." Jeremy left the reporter, stunned and embarrassed, pinned to the wall and lead Michael away. "You know, if I were taller, people might take me more seriously."

" _I_ take you very seriously," Michael assured Jeremy as he walked with him, happy to be led away by the arm. "A lot of Americans just don't know how to deal with someone telling them 'no' to something. They can be nice and helpful, but sometimes they're selfish and self-centered."

"Well at least _you're_ not like that." Jeremy shot him a sappy look that Michael knew meant he wanted to give him a kiss, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. It was his way of silently asking.

Michael glanced around, no one paying attention to them at the moment. He quickly bent down and gave Jeremy a quick kiss before pulling back. "That’s why I said _a lot_ and not _all_ , Remy."

Jeremy giggled and pulled back, taking Michael's hand again as they kept walking. "It's so weird to hear so many people with American accents." He chuckled after a moment. "You sound so different to them now. You sounded more similar when I first met you, but less so now."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but you're right. I'm a weird hybrid of the two accents right now," Michael grumbled. "I think that, while I'm here, I'll probably unintentionally get some of the American back. Well, more specifically, the Jersey/New Yorker accent."

"My dad will throw a fit if I come back with an accent." Jeremy cackled. "Even if he's not concerned with the whole social ranking, it wouldn't be seen as proper and he'll freak."

"I'd love to see that, even if you were just messing with him," Michael admitted around a snicker. "It'll probably happen, at least for a few days or a week at most. We're gonna be here for a month, so you'll have plenty of time to pick it up."

"I have no idea what you mean, Michael, I'm going to stay a proper Brit this whole time," Jeremy responded in a near perfect Jersey accent. What?

"OK, stop messing with me, Remy," Michael said around a playful pout.

"I don't understand, love, what's the matter?" Jeremy shifted his accent to harsh cockney accent. "I'm only saying the truth."

"You're a little shit, that's what," he huffed before prodding Jeremy's side a few times. "Stop messing with my fragile brain so we can see if they actually listened to my request for some of the same food I like to be served at the buffet."

"Naturally." Jeremy grinned, falling back to his normal accent. "And they did. I saw the chicken tenders over on the table, as well as some nuggets. Also thought I saw Shikoba Wolfe over there too, so hopefully we get a chance to talk to them. They're one of the wandmakers in the US, I'm kinda surprised to see them here." He was bouncing a little.

"Maybe they were so impressed by me that they had to come," he teased. "Or maybe they heard that you're doing an apprenticeship with Ollivander next summer. Probably the thing about you. They wanna meet you and your cute wittle face."

"Mikey..." Jeremy whined, his cheeks going a little red. He started leading Michael towards the buffet table. "Stop teasing me."

"But it's so fuuun and you did it first," he pointed out to his best friend. "It's not fair if only you can tease me. It's a two-way street."

" _Fine_ ," Jeremy huffed, eyes alight with affection. "Now c'mon. I wanna eat."

Michael, while he liked the fancy hotel he stayed at with Jeremy for a week, was more than glad to be in a smaller hotel. The Pod off of Ninth was great, and it was a close walking distance to Dear Evan Hansen, a show that Michael read up about. It was supposed to be great, and they had good seats. That was for tonight though. For now, they had another New York City day to do.

"Remyyy, c'mon," Michael whined as he sat on their double bed, all ready to go. "I'm hungryyy for lunch."

"Just a minute! I need to take my pills before we go." Jeremy was in the small bathroom and Michael could just about make out his form through the frosted glass.

"OK, OK." Michael playfully huffed as he flopped back on the bed, grabbing the Alolan Sandshrew he had bought himself from the Nintendo Store. He had a Sandshrew at home, but now he'd have its other form that was just as cute there too.

Michael had just shut his eyes when something snatched his Sandshrew away. "Haha! Slushie is mine!" Jeremy crowed triumphantly as he danced backwards, holding the plush to his chest protectively.

He just whined further as he made grabby hands. Ellie looked curiously over from where she was lying near the door. "Give him back, please."

Jeremy's eyes went wide and he pouted as he walked back over. "You're unfairly adorable when you pout," he grumbled, lying down next to Michael and putting the plushie between them, still holding it.

"I can't help that I'm a great pouter." He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's cheek before sitting up. "So, you ready to go get food?"

"Yup. City Kitchen again?" he asked with a grin, also sitting up. Ruben climbed into his pocket, clutching a fairy egg in his hand.

"Mhmm. Gotta use the elevator to get up there this time, it was too much of a hassle to go up last time with everyone shoving," Michael confirmed before standing and whistling for Ellie. "Ellie girl, work." Ellie stood and walked over, letting Michael leash her up before shoving one hand into one of his short pockets. He held the other one out for Jeremy, making grabby hands at him this time.

Jeremy took Michael's hand with a grin, grabbing his wallet and the keycard and following him out.

After a delicious meal at City Kitchen, Michael wanted to show off some of the hot spots and neat facts he knew. He was walking with Jeremy past one theater in particular. "This is the Lyceum Theater, the oldest theater in Broadway history. Right now, it's showing 'The Play That Goes Wrong,' which we aren't seeing today," Michael said as they stood near the theater. "I've always liked this theater. I saw a showing of Macbeth that I was probably _way_ too young to see with Derek here that barely lasted for two months about ten years ago."

"Yeah, you were _way_ too young for Macbeth." Jeremy cackled. "But that's so awesome! We need to tell Chrissy about this when we get back." He looked around at all the large screens in awe. "Also, Time Square is amazing and I love it, but it's so busy. Also still not over how tall everything is. We don't have nearly as many skyscrapers in London."

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming at times," Michael said around a shrug as he walked as someone in New York must: going through when he could without stopping. Jeremy was learning to keep up and follow, and Ellie just went with the flow. "There's a lot of shops in the city that you want to go to, right? At least to look at as a tourist. Which ones did you actually want to shop in?"

Jeremy puffed out his cheeks as he tried to remember. "Well there's Macy's for sure." He began. "And Target, if only to tell Jake that I've been there. Oh, and the Croc shop." He counted them off on his fingers. "Also I wanna get everyone a present, so we totally need to find some cute shops while we're going around to get something for everyone. Brooke needs something adorable."

"Also, I think you'd love Wendy's. You need to go there," Michael insisted. "Of course, we'll get this done over the next week, then it's New Jersey for a week and a half, then back here for a few days before going home... Yeah." Michael nodded to himself.

"Oh, yes. I've heard good things about Wendy's chicken nuggets." Jeremy nodded. "So... where to next, oh wise traveler?"

Michael stepped to the side to think with Jeremy. "Hm... I think we should go looking for that alpaca themed cafe... Or was it llama? Either way, I wanna see it. Also, I wanna look around the other Rockefeller stores so we stay close to the hotel and the show so we can go there an hour before it starts."

"Woo!" Jeremy cheered, throwing his free hand up into the air. "I think the llama cafe was over by the Stardust Diner we ate at on our first free night," he offered. "You pointed it out." He bounced a little as they adjusted their course. "Let's go!"

The show was good, but it definitely did not live up to the hype, at least not in Michael's mind. The music, in Michael's opinion, was the best part of the show, and all of the acting performances came right after that. He'd be belting out to 'Good For You' and 'Sincerely, Me' for ages. Also, he really liked Jared's character, though he wished that they saw Will Roland's performance of him. The new guy was pretty good too. Also, the Murphys and Heidi deserved better along with Jared.

Since it was late, not really anyone came to stagedoor. That was fine because Michael was ready to go back to the hotel and crash with some Pinkberry (Jeremy insisted on trying it, and it was good, though not worth the outrageous price).

As they walked, Jeremy was humming ‘Sincerely Me,’ bouncing and bopping and even dancing a little as they went. Ruben seemed to be doing the same from what little Michael could see of his thimble-covered head.

Michael couldn't help but giggle at Jeremy as they walked into the hotel. "I don't think you liked the show at all," Michael teased as he pressed the elevator button to go to the lobby, taking a bite of his froyo as he waited.

"Who me? Never." Jeremy snickered as he bounced a little in place. His froyo was mostly gone already. "When have I ever enjoyed anything?"

"Never. You have never enjoyed a single thing ever," Michael said before stepping into the now-present elevator. He clicked the screen, waiting for them to get to the lobby.

Jeremy cackled, then kept dancing in place. "I dunno, I just really loved that show. And Jared deserved so much better, he was clearly in love with Evan and didn't deserve half the shit he went through."

"No, he didn't," Michael agreed as the elevator arrived at the lobby. He walked out with Jeremy, going to the elevators that lead to the actual rooms. One quickly came, and he scanned their keycard before tapping their floor number (fifteen) and going up.

When they stopped on their floor, Jeremy got out of the elevator and started walking... the wrong way. He quickly stopped himself, turned around and caught up with Michael going the _right_ way.

"Oh shut up, you know lifts disorientate me." He pouted at Michael's cheeky grin.

"Yes, I know that the _elevator_ disorients you," Michael teased before stopping at their room and unlocking the door. He opened it, letting Jeremy go in first as he whined at him, before following him in after.

Jeremy toed off his shoes and faceplanted onto the bed, Ruben already having climbed into his hair. "I'm still British, even if I'm in America," he whined. "I'm not gonna use your weird American words. I don't call you out for using couch!"

"As you shouldn't, it's rude," Michael said with a solemn nod before the door shut. He made sure to lock it before unhooking Ellie's leash. "Ellie, break." He made sure she went before they came in, and she already ate dinner before the show. She went and curled up by the bed as Michael toed off his own shoes.

Michael sat himself on the bed, only to find that Jeremy had Sandshew cradled close and that he looked to be on the edge of falling asleep. It made sense, the hustle and bustle of New York was very different to what he was used to and it was draining. Still, they had to at least get changed before they went to sleep.

With that in mind, he gently prodded Jeremy's side. "Reeemy," he said before quickly eating the last of his froyo. "We need to get changed before we hit the hay. C'mooon. It'll be a lot comfier and cozier, and then we can cuddle."

"Promise?" he mumbled, lifting his head. He looked exhausted, but happily so, and his glasses were just about falling off his face.

"I promise." He carefully took Jeremy's glasses, putting them on the desk nearby before handing over his pajamas that were put out there earlier. "Here. You get changed first, then I'll go."

Jeremy nodded and stood up. But instead of heading to the bathroom to change, he just started stripping where he stood. Now, this wasn't a big issue, and he seemed comfortable enough, but it was a little out of character.

Michael quickly finished his froyo before tossing the thing into their tiny trash can. He glanced over and, less than a minute later, Jeremy was changed. "Not that I'm bothered or care in a bad way, but why'd you change out here and not in the bathroom?" he asked as he stood and grabbed his own change of pajamas.

"'Cause I'm more comfy with my body 'round you," Jeremy mumbled as he fell back onto the bed. "Don't feel so bad 'f y'see me anymore. 'Nd I'm tired and it's too far to be worth it."

That was sweet as well as funny (with how walking a few steps was too far). "Well thank you, that... that means a lot." With a smile cast down to Jeremy, Michael decided to echo Jermey's choice by changing right there in the room as well, putting his dirty clothes in a careful pile next to his suitcase.

As soon as he was back on the bed, Jeremy clung to him, wrapping himself around Michael like a cuddly octopus. He was smiling softly as he nuzzled against Michael sleepily.

Michael was glad that he put down his glasses after he changed. He smiled down at Jeremy, holding onto him before getting under the covers with him. "G'night Remy," he murmured before kissing the top of Jeremy's head.

Jeremy's stomach was buzzing uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly _scared_ of meeting Michael's friends, it was more that he was nervous he would make a fool of himself and they'd reject him and then Michael would-

Okay, maybe this was an appropriate time for Jeremy to take his second dose of the day.

As he quickly downed the medication, he looked out of the bus as they got closer and closer to Michael's old hometown. Jeremy would be fine.

Michael wouldn't be friends with assholes.

Michael looked over at Jeremy then. "Hey, you alright? You seem nervous," Michael said as he took Jeremy's hand, gently squeezing it.

Jeremy shot Michael a shaky grin. “I _am_ nervous,” he admitted. They were past the point of lying to make the other person feel better, both Jeremy and Michael were both as honest as possible with each other. “I just want to make a good impression with your friends. And the fact that I’ll have to pretend to be a muggle while around Brendon. What if I mess up? The Statute of Secrecy is so much more strict over here,” he whispered.

"I'll help you, and so will Derek," he assured him. "Plus, we're just gonna be hanging today, going out for lunch, and hanging some more before we spend the week at Derek's house with his mom and little brother. Brendon's gonna be busy with a lot of stuff after today, so you don't have to worry past then, anyway. Also, you’ll _totally_ wow my friends."

Jeremy squeezed his hand and leaned more against him. “You sure?”

"As sure as I'm Michael Mell."

Jeremy relaxed a little then. He trusted Michael’s judgement. He might still have been a bit nervous when they pulled in to the bus terminal, but after retrieving their bags, Jeremy was sure he could do this (mostly sure).

"OK, so Derek said that he and Brendon would pick us up," Michael murmured, looking over his phone with a frown. "They _should_ be here-"

“Hey nerd, nice of you to finally arrive.” Jeremy turned around to face the deep voice that had clearly been speaking to Michael. He almost dropped his bags because holy shit that guy was hot.

He was tall and clearly an outdoorsman, if his natural tan was anything to go by. Soft, curly hair and sharp features and a style that combined nerdy with bad-boy in one fell swoop. _Holy shit_.

Hot guy was a bit older than they were, so he must be Derek. A shorter guy, even shorter than Jeremy, stood next to him. Wild, light colored hair and a cute face and just a vibe of chill and mischief. His red jacket covered in pins just sort of sealed the deal that he was cool (in Jeremy’s book).

This wasn’t fair.

Why did all Michael’s friends have to be so _attractive_? (Not as good as Michael, but not damn, Jeremy felt like a toad next to them.)

"Oh my god, _finally_ , I thought you guys didn't show," Michael said with a grin before dropping his stuff and quickly hugged the two at the same time. "Also, why are you calling _me_ a nerd? Brendon's _also_ a nerd who knows more about retro video game systems than I do! I haven't been able to keep up well."

"Wait, seriously? Dude, that sucks, but then that means I can tell you all about how I redid the new SNES Classic and made the hardware like the _old_ SNES," Brendon said with a grin as he happily hugged Michael back.

"Shit, really?! You gotta show me that for sure!" Michael quickly looked back, grinning as he waved Jeremy over. "Also, this-"

" _Ellie_! Holy shit, you've gotten so big," Derek exclaimed as he knelt down by her. "Can you put her on break so I can love her?"

"Fine, but stop interrupting me! Break, Ellie." Derek instantly went to loving her, and Brendon did too. "Guys, stop fawning over my dog and care about my boyfriend!"

Derek looked up with a grin. “Yes. You are not single anymore. Acknowledged.” He got back to loving Ellie. Brendon, on the other hand, actually stood up and came over.

“Ignore him, he loves animals more than he loves people. I’m pretty sure he won’t ever get a partner because of it.” He offered his hand to shake. “I’m Brendon, it’s awesome to meet you.”

Jeremy grinned shyly over at him.

“I’m Jeremy. Nice to meet you too. Michael’s told me a lot about you both.”

"Oh, he has, has he?"

"Yes I have, Brendon. Also Derek, stop being rude and properly say 'hi' to Jeremy," Michael whined as he payfully tugged on Derek's arm. Already, Jeremy could see the older/younger brother-like bond that the two had. "He came all the way from Great Britain to see you nerds, so fucking be polite!"

“Fine,” Derek whined, standing up and offering his hand for Jeremy to shake, which he did. “I’m Derek. Nice to meet you, Jeremy.” Okay, that smile was movie star worthy.

Jeremy was quickly getting overwhelmed, though, no matter how comfortable Michael’s friends were making him feel (they just had a similar vibe to Michael). He wasn’t upset, just nervous and this was a lot at one. Out of habit, Jeremy started signing as he spoke.

“It’s really nice to meet you both,” he half stammered. “I’ve heard so much about you and it’s really nice to get to put actual faces to the names.”

"It's nice to meet you too and put faces to emails and letters and texts," Brendon said before quickly asking, "Also, holy shit, are you signing BSL? That’s so cool! I know ASL! Me and Michael both learned it."

"It's very different from ASL," Michael assured him. "The letters are fucking crazy compared to how simple they are in ASL."

“Yeah, I know BSL. I have some... friends in my house at school who use it so I learnt how to. And I’ve been teaching Mikey it since second year.” Jeremy had been worried that signing might have messed up stuff, but apparently not. Brendon seemed to get his nerves and was being as awesome friend already. Jeremy decided that he liked this guy. And he noticed that both Brendon and Derek smiled when Jeremy used the nickname and name-sign for Michael

"Well, why don't we get talking in the car? I don't wanna stay in the bus station for too long, and I'm sure you guys are hungry," Derek said as he took one of Jeremy's bags and Michael's suitcase.

"I'm fucking starved for some food from here. I miss so many places from here," Michael whined as he whistled and called for Ellie to get back to work.

As they started walking, Jeremy reached into his bag out of habit and pulled out a packet of chocolate orange mini pieces. “If you were hungry, why didn’t you say? Also, either of you want some chocolate orange pieces? They’re Mikey’s favorite chocolate, but you might be able to coerce some from him.” He shot Michael a cheeky grin, relaxing more and more.

"You didn't tell me that you brought some!" Michael said as he took it from Jeremy. "I'll give you each _one_ and that's it. Besides Jeremy, he gets two since Ellie can't eat chocolate."

"Yeah, no duh, for obvious reasons," Brendon joked, earning him a playful shove from Michael.

“I didn’t tell you I had any or else you’d eat the whole packet in a few minutes.” Jeremy chuckled, letting Derek and Brendon take their pieces. He took his own, chewing on them thoughtfully. The chocolate helped relax him even more, it was like home.

"You're damn right, but since I know we're gonna get food, I'm only gonna have a few... I'll eat the rest tonight and hopefully not get sick. My mums would be _so_ pissed if they found out I did that again."

Wait.

“Michael!” Jeremy squawked. “That’s it, I’m rationing you. You are _not_ making yourself sick on chocolate.” He grabbed the bag back, holding it behind him and out of Michael’s reach. “You should know better!”

"Jeremyyy!" Michael whined, reaching for it. Jeremy noticed that the other two stopped though, staring at Michael specifically with wide eyes.

"Dude, you went full British on us. Did you just call your moms your _mums_?"

Michael stopped when he almost grabbed the bag to look at them. "Wait, what? No!"

Jeremy paused and thought for a bit. Then a shit eating grin made its way onto his features. “You did! You so did! Haha! I win!” Jeremy danced backwards, tucking the chocolate away as he did so. “You said mum! I knew I’d get you before fifth year!”

"No, damnit! Why did you have to call me out?"

"If I didn't, Derek would've done it," Brendon reasoned, to which Derek nodded. "Also, you made a bet about not saying 'mum' before your fifth year? Also, is fifth year a British thing?"

"Yes it is, and I did because I didn't think I'd call them that by accident! Ugh!"

"Alright, moping child and other children, we're at my car." Jeremy heard the car unlock and saw the trunk pop open. "We're putting the luggage away and going to get food. I don't care if you're moping or crying all the while because I'm hungry."

Jeremy cackled, feeling almost giddy. He _knew_ he’d get Michael, he knew it even back when he was a wee baby. “You will be a British Citizen by the time I’m done with you yet, love. Now let’s go eat, I’m hungry for actual food now.”

The next day, Jeremy was eager to not have to censor himself. Granted, he adored Brendon, but he couldn't slip up about all of the magical world.

Plus, he heard that Derek's mom was somehow celebrating Michael's accomplishments. They didn't have to worry about Derek's little brother, since he was visiting his dad for the next few weeks.

Ruben was grateful to be allowed out of Jeremy’s pocket too, and as he headed downstairs for breakfast, Ruben perched himself happily on Jeremy’s bedhead.

“Holy shit, is that a bowtruckle?” Derek asked as soon as Jeremy entered the kitchen. Michael was still upstairs, fast asleep, and Jeremy wasn’t about to wake him up anytime soon. He might not have been expecting Derek to be awake yet, but he could deal.

“Hey Derek, yeah, this is Ruben. He’s adopted me as his tree,” Jeremy explained (or tried to, he was still pretty tired).

"I've read about this little guys, that's so cool," Derek murmured with an almost reverent tone. "I'm making some pancakes for breakfast but, uh, is there anything that I can make the little guy to eat? I don't know their diets or anything of the sort, but I want to be a good host to _everyone_."

“He likes wood lice and fairy eggs. I have some in my bag if you want to make friends with him,” Jeremy offered. He already knew Derek loved animals, both magical and non magical. He wanted to give Derek a chance to get to know his sort of son. “Also, if you have a spare thimble he will literally love you forever. He likes wearing them as hats.”

"I have some thimbles from when I was working on decorating my jean jacket," Derek said with a big grin. "I'd love to make friends with him, if that's alright with you. Also, how conked out were Ellie and Michael when you left them? When she was a puppy, Ellie was a decently heavy sleeper, but Michael has always been a _heavy_ sleeper."

“Michael’s out for another hour at least so long as he doesn’t know I’m missing. And Ellie won’t wake up by herself for another two.” Jeremy chuckled. “I know their sleeping patterns well, considering I would sneak into Michael’s dorm every other night so we could have sleepovers.” Jeremy headed over to his backpack, which he neglected to take upstairs last night in favor of talking to Brendon and Derek, and grabbed out his smaller stash of fairy eggs. The rest were in his suitcase, so Ruben didn’t try to steal them when he wasn’t looking. He placed the bag on the kitchen counter. “Here you go. Just grab a few and offer them to him, he’s driven by his stomach even more than Michael is.”

"Thank you." Derek took the bag before putting three into his hand before holding it out to Ruben. "What happens if Michael knows that you're missing? What will happen? Will he whine and cry for you from his bed, followed by him sending Ellie out to retrieve you?"

Ruben hesitated, then slowly climbed into Derek’s hand and sat down, munching on one of the eggs. “Depends. If Ellie’s too deeply asleep, Michael might come get me himself. And by that, I mean literally just come and pick me up and take me back that way. He’s done it before.” Jeremy chuckled, remembering Christmas Eve morning a couple of years ago. That was cute. “He’ll then hold me too tightly to escape and I’ll be stuck for a few hours.”

"You two are going to give me cavities," Derek plainly said before he fondly smiled at Ruben. He didn't say or do anything yet, obviously nervous. He didn't want to scare a possible new friend.

“The fact he’s sitting on you means he likes you. He won’t sit on just anybody.” Jeremy grinned, leaning against a counter. “Won’t even sit on my own dad.”

"Oh wait, really?" Derek's eyes positively lit up. "I think I might cry. I love him so much."

Jeremy watched them with soft eyes. He remembered being pretty much the same when Ruben had first adopted him. “Well he certainly likes you too.” Jeremy chuckled. “He’s actually from the group at Hogwarts. There’s a Wiggentree and a group of five. He adopted me and left with me, but we make sure to visit his family every Saturday after tea with Hagrid. Er- He’s the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at school. His dog Fang and Ellie play together and we have tea with him then go see the creatures he’s got,” Jeremy explained awkwardly.

"I want to meet this man and his dog and see all the creatures. When I was in Ilvermorny, there wasn't a Care of Magical Creatures class," Derek told him with a huff. "I want the full experience as an honored guest."

Before Jeremy could say anything, Ellie appeared in the doorway. She looked over at Jeremy, her tail wagging when she caught sight of him. "You've been summoned, Jeremy," Derek whispered in a mystical tone.

Jeremy chuckled. “I expected as much... You should come to Hogwarts some year. Maybe as a guest teacher or something. I know Hagrid would love to meet you too.” He peered at Ruben. “He wants to stay with you for now. Don’t feed him more than five eggs or he’ll get a stomach ache. And get him a thimble if he gets moody. There’s a bunch in my bag.” Jeremy headed towards Ellie. “Hey Ellie girl. Is Mikey missing me?” Ellie let out a small ‘boof’ and turned back to the bedroom. Jeremy sighed and grinned. “No two ways about it. I’ll see you later, Derek. Ruben, behave.”

"He'll behave," Derek assured him, and it seemed like Ruben would. He still had to be sure.

With that, Jeremy went and walked through the one-story home to get to the guest room. He saw Michael lying in bed, his plush Sandshrew, Slushie, close to him as he was whining. Ellie let out a small 'boof' again and Michael's whining stopped. "Remy? Are y'here? Where'd y'go?" OK, he was super sleepy but also super clingy right now. Not that Jeremy was complaining.

“Went out to get Ruben some breakfast. Derek’s looking after him now,” Jeremy explained as he climbed back into bed and got under the covers. In an instant, Michael latched on to him. “Well hello there, I take it you missed me.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

Michael made some adorable noises as he got comfortable, resting his head on Jeremy's chest. "I missed y'lots." He yawned before nuzzling against his chest, and Jeremy didn't feel uncomfortable about it like he would have a year or so ago.

“You’re so cute, Mikey,” Jeremy cooed, wrapping his arms around Michael and stroking his hair gently. He knew it would relax Michael further, which was just fine with him. Jeremy might still have body issues, but not when Michael was involved. Michael could stay there as long as he wanted. “I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

"I love y'too," he murmured, yawning as he spoke. His breathing started to steady out, and Jeremy checked... Yup, Michael was asleep again. When he glanced to the side, he saw Ellie watching before she flopped back to presumably sleep again. Her job was done for now, and she didn't need to go out until Michael actually got up.

Jeremy got himself comfortable and closed his eyes. A couple more hours wouldn’t hurt, and he felt warm and safe and loved. Despite being totally awake just moments before, Jeremy slipped into sleep only a couple of minutes after Michael, smiling softly.

  
  


Michael walked with Jeremy to a little section of woods near his old house. His house used to be further away from everything else, and the small bit of woods was no exception. It was always quiet, and it still seemed to be.

He held Jeremy's hand, swinging it between them as he finished off his slushie. "I hate to admit it, but I think I like cherry _and_ blue raspberry now. I used to only be a cherry kid, but now I have to disband my flavor loyalty because this blue raspberry is _bomb_."

“Gotta agree with you there.” Jeremy had been shocked to find that the slushies were _fizzy_ over here. Michael found it hilarious at how confused Jeremy had been. There had been a lot of teasing that day. Still, Jeremy had instantly latched on to the blue raspberry as the ultimate flavor. Michael was tempted to _almost_ agree with him. Jeremy slurped at his own slushie, almost finishing the drink himself.

Michael was grateful that they were passing a park before they got to the woods. It was late, so it was abandoned. He wanted to spend their last day exploring thoroughly before they went back into the city tomorrow. "And now, the last place on the Mell-velous Adventure: the only place I would willingly spend time at that was outdoors.” He gestured with his now-free hand to the woods. "Ta-dah."

Jeremy looked up at it with a sort of awe in his eyes. “It looks almost cozy, somehow. Does that make sense?” he murmured, tossing his now empty cup into the nearby trash can. Ruben looked excited to go in there as well, wiggling and pointing at the woods.

"It _is_ cozy," Michael told him as he gently tugged on his hand to take him into the woods. "I really think you'll like these woods. Even if not much happens there, it's very cozy and soothing to just sit there and relax."

Jeremy grinned as he put his free hand into his pocket. He seemed to be fiddling with something there, but he didn’t seem up to sharing right then. Maybe later.

“Do you have any favorite spots to visit?” Jeremy asked Michael led him down the barely there track.

"There's one particular clearing that was super comfy. I dunno if it's changed, but there was a lot of flowers randomly there that I loved," he said before squeezing Jeremy's hand. "I think Ruben'll really like it. When I took Ellie here, she just rolled around in the grass and rubbed her face especially over it."

“Sounds perfect.” Jeremy nodded, following after Michael as he started making twists and turns to get to the clearing.

He looked and looked until oh my _god_ , there it was. It looked a bit better than when he had last seen it. There were some pretty wild flowers scattered around. Michael tugged Jeremy over to sit down in the middle of it before he told Ellie, "Break." A laugh escaped him as he watched Ellie flop down and start to roll around, growling happily and eagerly. "See, I told you."

“She really does like it.” Jeremy chuckled. Ruben seemed agitated, and he kept looking around the clearing, staying close.

“It’s really nice here.” Jeremy sighed happily after a moment.

Michael nodded before looking over at Ruben. "What's wrong, bud?"

Jeremy peered down at him. “He’s looking for something. Just a second.” Jeremy stood up and walked over to where Ruben was looking. After a quick, mumbled conversation, Jeremy pulled out a special knife from thin air and started cutting off a decently lined branch before coming sitting down next to Michael again, vanishing the knife and the branch silently.

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?"

“He found some wand quality wood,” Jeremy explained proudly, stroking Ruben’s head. “I took some to grow it back home.”

He wasn't going to question some of the things like the knife and stuff, so he just smiled and cooed at Ruben. "That's great! I didn't even think there'd be good wood out here. Good searching. Maybe you'd be a good Hufflepuff."

“Ruben would be, certainly.” Jeremy nodded with a bright grin. “I’m still a Slytherin, through and through...”

His brightness seemed to dim with nerves at that point as he starred fiddling with something in his pocket again. “Uh, Mikey? I have... something important to ask you. Something serious. Good serious, but serious.”

Shifting how he was facing, Michael turned to face Jeremy as he smiled down at him. "You can ask me anything, even if it's good serious. That's better than bad serious."

Jeremy nodded, still looking nervous. “I know we’re really young still,” he began, “and that we’ve only really been together for about a year. But... I know I love you, more than anything or anyone in the world. And I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled out a small, velvet box. “Would you... accept this ring as a promise that I want to marry you one day? Not an actual proposal, but the promise of one.” He opened the box and held it out with shaking hands. The ring was simple, just a band of gold with a pattern of a twisting vine running around the length. It was utterly beautiful, and Michael even spotted a chain in the box too, in case he wanted to wear it as a necklace instead.

Oh god, was his face hurting because he was probably smiling so much? Yeah, probably. Even if he was smiling so wide, his voice was soft and gentle as he murmured, "Yes, I will accept it. I will accept that promise and the ring that comes with it." Reaching over, Michael carefully rested his hands against Jeremy's to still his shaking.

Jeremy almost sagged in relief but his hands kept shaking as the adrenaline probably wore off. He slowly took the ring out the box and gestured weakly to Michael’s hand. When Michael held it out, Jeremy slipped the ring on and pressed a feather-light kiss to the knuckle above it. _Then_ he sagged, leaning against Michael. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too, so damn much," Michael told him with a laugh before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "You're so sweet and cute. I'm very lucky to have you, and to have you love me enough to want to give me this promise ring."

“I want to marry you one day.” He nodded, his voice still soft. “I wanna spend the rest of my life loving you. And I will. I’m always gonna love you, I can feel it.”

"God, you're so sweet. I feel the same," he assured Jeremy before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer.

Jeremy nuzzled against Michael, hands gripping at his shirt lightly as he held himself as close as he could. Michael could still feel the subtle shakes running under his skin, but they were fading too. “I... I told everyone what I planned to do. Or your mums and my dad and Marshal and Dustin anyways. They all knew, in case you said yes so we don’t have to explain.”

"I'm glad that you told them." Michael pressed a few more kisses to Jeremy's head before wrapping both arms around him, holding him closer. "I'm so excited. I feel like you need a ring too."

“F’you want,” Jeremy mumbled as he was pulled onto Michael’s lap. “M’just happy you said yes.”

"I'm happy that you asked me," he admitted before pressing a kiss against one of Jeremy's temples. "I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael.”


	17. Unhealthy Coping for an Unhealthy Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Late post today! The holiday is crazy and merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! Just gonna drop it and put the chapter in since the holiday craziness almost made us forget to post.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! Today’s chapter.... it’s not such a good time. Things kick off in a big way and the boys... well they becomes closer because of it, but not necessarily in a good way. More like they become co-dependant. Which is never a good thing.
> 
> Enjoy!’

After spending the summer with Jeremy, both in the US and back at home, he was ready to go back to school. He needed that scheduled structure back in his life, as well as more private time with Jeremy where he couldn't possibly get interrupted by parents, whether it be on accident or on purpose.

He sat with Jeremy in their compartment that they always sat in, the train already beginning to move. Hopefully, everyone else would be there soon. Right now, it was just him and Jeremy (as well as Ellie and Ruben), lying on the seat together, all snuggled close.

Jeremy was half lying on him, tucked cutely under his chin with his arms wrapped around him.

It was a peaceful moment, which is why Michael was so shocked to hear a loud _Bang!_ on the compartment door. Both his and Jeremy’s head shot up to look, only to see some students passing. Someone probably fell against the door or something…

Ellie let out a ‘boof’ that was somewhat subdued in response to that noise, but she otherwise stayed silent. “That was... weird,” Michael muttered as he blinked and looked at the compartment door before lying his head back down.

“Very.” Jeremy nodded. “If it had been Rich, I might even say it was on purpose.” He let out a slightly nervous laugh. Was he thinking that more people had been infected? But when? And how?

Before he could think to say something on that, he heard the door open. Looking over, Michael felt relieved when he saw Brooke and Jenna come in. “Hey, are you guys alright? We sorta yelled at those assholes for banging on your door,” Brooke said as she sat down with Jenna on the other set of seats. Jenna nodded in agreement as she pet Ellie. Oh, so it _was_ on purpose…

“Yeah, we were just startled.” Jeremy sighed. He looked up at Michael. “Well this is shit. You don’t think that...?”

“Maybe, but we can’t say anything for sure,” Michael said before sighing himself.

“What, that those assholes are like Rich and Chloe?” Jenna asked.

Jeremy didn’t seem surprised at Jenna’s deduction. “Yeah, hit with some sort of mind altering potion. Makes them good students, but aggressive to anyone who’s not like them... especially Michael. We’ve been making as many notes as we can about it, but that’s all we got so far.” He sighed heavily. “I _really_ hope my gut feeling is wrong.”

“I hope so too, but I... I don’t know,” Michael murmured before squeezing around Jeremy’s middle.

Jenna shifted in her seat before adding, “I’ll try to look into this as best as I can to figure out more for you guys. Everyone thinks I’m for gossip, so I should put those deductive and investigation skills to use for something good.”

Jeremy shot Jenna a tired but thankful smile. Michael knew how anxious this whole situation made Jeremy, to the point he had to take double doses sometimes. He was scared that he would be next, scared that he would turn on Michael. He had confessed that often enough whenever this topic came up.

Michael just wrapped his arm a little tighter around Jeremy’s waist before nestling against him. Even if that happened, Michael would know that it wouldn’t be Jeremy saying or doing those things, but whoever was actually behind this.

No matter what, they’d always be a team.

The day after arriving, Michael found the once welcoming halls of the school to be much colder, much harsher. Anyone second year and above was glaring at him as they passed, and the first years seemed terrified of any friendly smile he shot them. What was going on? Surely the whole school hadn’t been affected so soon.

Jeremy, Jenna, and Brooke were the only exceptions to the rule. Jake and Christine, while not actively hostile, seemed determined to ignore him.

“I hate this. Whoever is behind this must really have it out for you, Mikey,” Jeremy hissed as they headed to charms class.

“Yeah, honestly,” Michael grumbled as he stuck his hands into his hoodie pockets. “Like what the hell did I do to this person? What kinda prejudice do they have against me? Would a cookie make them feel better?”

"Somehow I doubt it." Jeremy sighed, then scowled at a passing student. For a moment, it seemed like the much taller (a seventh year, maybe?) student was about to pull their wand out, but a quick wave from Jeremy sent them stumbling forwards and they apparently decided that it wasn't worth the hassle.

“Thanks.” Michael felt Ellie press closer to his side, which he honest to god needed. It felt like he was apart of some fucking battlefield half the time. How was he supposed to learn in this kind of environment, first off?

Jeremy turned to face Michael as they walked, when his eyes widened. He quickly tugged Michael down to a crouch as something translucent and slimy passed over their heads. All the students around them made varying noises of disgust.

"Looks like even Peeves thinks you've got enough on your plate,” Jeremy commented, standing up. Slime layered everywhere and on everyone, except on Jeremy and Michael. A perfect teardrop of clean floor remained at their feet. Michael was grateful for the poltergeist at that moment, even if he always made sure to stay out of his way.

“If _Peeves_ is helping me out and thinks I need help, then _something_ is fucking wrong,” Michael muttered before he stood as well. He patted Ellie’s clean fur, smiling down at her before he was sure to hurry along with Jeremy while everyone else was distracted with their now-slimy exteriors.

Sliding into their usual seat in charms, Michael knew almost instantly that something was very, very wrong. Professor Flitwick, who had always been kind and patient and nice to Michael, quietly scoffed in his direction. He seemed to be deliberately ignoring Michael.

"Mikey... I think it got teachers too..." Jeremy whispered, aghast.

Michael felt his stomach drop into a metaphorical bit. “Well, I’m definitely fucked,” he plainly whispered to Jeremy. “You don’t think they’re gonna purposefully flunk me, right?”

"No." Jeremy shook his head. "If someone flunks out, their work has to be reviewed by an unbiased group of adults to see if it's fair. If it's not, the teachers can be fired at best..." He sighed. "But I won't lie, they'll probably make your classes a living hell."

“That’s just fan-fucking-tastic. Now I’m going to go through this hell _and_ the hell of the O.W.Ls this year,” Michael grumbled before resting his head in his now-crossed arms on the desk.

Jeremy rubbed his back comfortingly. "We'll get through this, don't worry. Worst comes to worst, I'll tutor you for the subjects where it's worse. I'm pretty good at all the practical stuff. And Jenna and Brookie both can cover the rest. We'll make sure you don't fall behind."

“You guys are live savers.” He gave Jeremy a warm smile while Ellie now rested across his feet. “You’re included in that, Ellie.”

Luckily, it seemed like Flitwick wasn't going to pick on Michael. Rather, he simply ignored Michael throughout the whole class, including when he had questions and when he had to collect his homework assignment due in two weeks. Jeremy got that for him, and he also answered all of Michael's questions in sign language so as not to get them in trouble for talking.

If this kept up, this year was _really_ going to suck.

Michael was grateful that Brooke was with him in every class. He defended himself well enough, but Brooke definitely helped him like how Jeremy did in Charms. Like he said before, they all were life _savers_.

The other teachers had been bad so far (except Reyes, he seemed confused by the other student's behavior). Now, he finally had Care of Magical Creatures with Brooke and Jeremy. Normally, he’d include Chloe and Christine in that list, but the former was still being a bitch to him and the latter ignored his existence entirely.

Jeremy seemed to be pretty excited today, and Michael could guess why. Today was likely the first bowtruckle lesson for the year, which meant not only seeing the bowtruckles and letting Ruben visit home, but also being able to answer the questions.

Michael just hoped Hagrid was still unaffected.

He didn't think he would be able to handle Hagrid turning on him too.

When they made it over to Hagrid’s hut, Michael saw Hagrid’s eyes light up as he saw them both. Alright, so he _wasn’t_ affected, just like Reyes. Thank god. “Hey, Hagrid,” he said as they made it over, always the first to arrive, as he waved and grinned.

“Hello boys.” Hagrid beamed back, holding his arms out for a hug. Michael launched himself into the hug with Jeremy not far behind. “How are you both?”

“Better than we have been recently.” Jeremy sighed as he clung to the half-giant. “It’s good to see you.”

Michael nodded in agreement as he clung very tightly to Hagrid. “It’s _so_ good to see you.”

Hagrid made a small sound of distress. “What’s happened? You’ve barely started at school again, it’s only been a few days.”

“So much. You know how Chloe and Rich and a few other kids have been?” Hagrid nodded. “Well, now everyone except a handful of kids, including Jenna and Brooke, are like that. Including the teachers except for you and Reyes. They’ve especially had it out for me. _Peeves_ messed with some students for me. Peeves of all people!”

Hagrid frowned, and if it had been anyone else, Michael might have felt intimidated by the stormy look in Hagrid’s eyes. Except, Michael knew Hagrid was about as mean as a butterfly, so he just felt affection towards him, especially since he was getting so upset on Michael’s behalf.

“I’ll see what I can find out for you boys, see if I can’t do a little digging around.” Hagrid sighed after a moment. “If it ever gets too much, just come on down. I’ll fix you a glass of lemonade and help how I can.”

A wave of relief passed over Michael as he relaxed in Hagrid’s hold. “Thank you _so_ much, Hagrid. You’re great,” he muttered before hugging him and letting him go.

Hagrid gently clapped him on the shoulder. "You don't deserve this, Michael. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help."

Jeremy seemed a little more relaxed too. "Thanks Hagrid." He seemed to decide to change the subject at this point, which was exactly what Michael needed. "Oh! By the way, we have a message to pass on. One of Michael's friends in America actually wants to come to Hogwarts to learn about magical creatures. I think he might even want to learn how to teach the class?"

Hagrid’s eyes lit up at that. “O-oh. I’d love to have someone come to mentor. I think we have a program for that here?” He seemed to really be thinking, but his rosy cheeks were bright and visible.

"He's really passionate about magical creatures. And all animals, honestly. I'm pretty sure he just about died when Ruben decided to sit on his hand to eat." Jeremy chuckled.

Ruben, upon hearing his name, popped out of Jeremy's pocket where he had been hiding from the cold. He had a plastic thimble on at the moment, the metal ones being too cold for him in the winter.

"He really did? Well bowtruckles are an excellent judge of character. I'll have a chat to Dumbledore about it and see what we can set up." Hagrid looked positively ecstatic, and it honestly warmed Michael's heart to see.

“He graduated from Ilvermorny and he works in a nature preserve in New Jersey, he’s probably their best worker, especially with the animals that they have as well,” Michael added. “He’s always had a way with animals. Every animal he met has adored him.”

“If you get me his details, I’ll see what I can work out with Dumbledore. He sounds like the perfect person for me to mentor, considering that I’m getting on a bit.” Hagrid chuckled. “He sounds like a good lad.”

“He is,” Jeremy agreed proudly. “Derek is pretty awesome.”

“He really is. I grew up with him before coming here,” Michael told Hagrid with a grin. “He’s really amazing and will do a good job, I promise.”

“Well, if you think so highly of him, you two, then I’ll definitely have to take him into consideration.”

Jeremy beamed and looked like he was about to say something more. Then his eyes widened as he spotted something. “Shoot, the others are coming. Hagrid, I dunno what they might do. Do I have permission to use magic against them if they try something with Michael?” He sounded almost desperate.

Hagrid seemed conflicted before settling on, “I can’t give you permission, but if I can’t trace nonverbal or no-wand magic. I’ve never been good with that kind of stuff, that’s why I’m the Care of Magical Creatures professor.”

Jeremy nodded, determined, before latching onto Michael’s side. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Michael felt his face flare up before he wrapped an arm around Jeremy, keeping him close. Ellie pressed close to Michael’s other side as most kids came up.

Brooke came up and over to Michael and Jeremy, pointedly ignoring the other kids. “Sorry I didn’t come early, I got caught up in the crowd leaving the Great Hall.”

“It’s fine Brookie.” Jeremy nodded, then he lowered his voice. “Hagrid’s still normal, so we’re safe here for now.”

"Oh thank god," Brooke muttered as she readjusted her bag strap. "I don't think I could handle only one teacher being sane, and I especially couldn't handle it if _Hagrid_ was treating you guys poorly. You're basically his favorites."

“He’s like a cool uncle,” Jeremy agreed. “I’m just happy we have an escape if anything gets too much. He’s offered his hut as a safe house basically.”

"Yeah, and I'm sure Ellie'll love that too, that she can still play with Fang during all this craziness," Michael said before patting her head. Ellie let out a soft growl.

“Yeah...” Jeremy sighed. He shivered next to Michael. “Someone’s watching us...” he muttered, eyes darting around. He didn’t seem to see anyone because he turned back to Michael and Brooke a moment later, frowning.

"I feel like, at this point, everyone's probably watching us at some point or another," Michael said with a frown of his own. He held Jeremy a little closer though.

Jeremy burrowed his face against Michael’s shoulder. “But I think... I think they’re watching _me_... I... I don’t want to be next.”

He held Jeremy as close as he could with how Jeremy was currently positioned. "I won't let you be next. Just stay with me, yeah?"

Jeremy nodded. “I’m not leaving your side unless I have to.”

Jeremy was anxious. It had been a few days since the first Quidditch match and he hadn't seen much of Jenna. It had been Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor for the year's first match. Even if Jake had been distant, Jenna always supported him.

But now he hadn't seen much or really any of her, and neither had Michael. Well, except during class, but she was ignoring them too.

Michael was trying to reassure him as they ate breakfast Saturday morning. "We're going to have a good day. We're getting homework done, we're gonna see Hagrid and Fang, and then we'll hang out in the Room later."

Jeremy sighed heavily. He was finding it harder to be positive these days, but he would try for Michael's sake. He shot his boyfriend a weak smile. The golden chain of his necklace, the one with the ring on it around Michael's neck, helped to make it a bit more solid. "Yeah, I wanna spoil you a little with affection later. If you're alright with that today."

"I would be more than alright with that," Michael assured him with a warm smile. He had gone through a lot, and if Michael didn't have Brooke with him, Jeremy didn't know what he'd do. Things had slowly been getting worse, especially towards Michael. He _needed_ this, Jeremy was going to give him the attention he needed and the break Ellie needed. She was definitely getting her work in, and she was such a good, hard worker.

Jeremy scooted closer to Michael and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, pressing a sweet, barely there kiss to the sensitive skin there. "I'm gonna pamper you so good."

He was sure Michael's face was warm as he told Jeremy, "You don't need to pamper me, even if I appreciate it. Just being with you is enough pampering for me..."

"But I like pampering you," Jeremy purred quietly, just loud enough for Michael to hear. "I like having you all boneless and relaxed and happy while I shower you with love. Makes you look even cuter than normal."

A soft whine escaped Michael as he partially buried his face against Jeremy's head. "You're so sweet..."

"You two are disgusting," a painfully familiar voice sneered, and Jeremy felt his heart drop. "Do you have to do that here, where everyone can see it?"

"Why not here, Jake?" Jeremy asked tiredly, sounding almost bored. In all honesty, he was bored of the constant belittling. Some niceness would be a welcome change. "We're together. I seem to recall that _you_ were quite happy sucking Madeline's face off every few minutes when you two were together. This is innocent flirting, not even close to the same level."

"Because everyone at least likes us, unlike you two," Jake easily retorted, almost glaring at the two like them being together was a sin. "Maybe if you weren't with _him_ -"

"What the hell is so wrong with me anyway? You were happily supporting us, _me_ , before! You went and helped me with my potion contest! What the hell changed in _you_ to change your views about _us_ , because we certainly didn't change," Michael said, sounding sick and tired of Jake with a slightly snapping tone.

Jake sneered down at Michael. "I realised just how much you actually suck, and how you don't belong here."

Jeremy was fed up with Jake's attitude and just plain tired of hearing the same words in different voices. Everyone said the same thing, every single time.

He silently flicked his finger in Jake's direction, keeping his hand hidden from view, as he nonverbally cast the flipendo knockback jinx.

Jake stumbled backwards as if shoved hard just as Jeremy stood up.

"I once considered you a friend, and when you come to your senses that will once again be the case. However, as Michael is my charge, as his trained personal security, I'm going to have to ask that you stand down." Jeremy waved his hand and his badge appeared. "Ministry-approved, so I'm authorised to do whatever necessary to protect him physically, mentally, and emotionally. I'd recommend you stand down. _All_ of you." Jeremy's tone might have been dull, but his glare to the whole student body present was burning hot.

With a huff, Jake dusted himself off, as if disinterested. "You're not even worth it, Mell," he scoffed before going over to the Ravenclaw table, further away from him, to the rest of the Quidditch team. He gave them high fives before sitting down, laughing this all off with them. Everyone else's attention faded as well, though they lingered initially.

Jeremy shot Jake one last poisonous glare before sitting down back in his spot with a small huff. He was so tired and it was barely nine o'clock in the morning.

He heard Michael grumble angrily under his breath before he looked at Jeremy. “Do you want to head to Hagrid’s early and do homework tomorrow in the Room?”

Jeremy nodded. "Please, if that's alright with you."

“It’s more than alright with me. C’mon.”

Michael laid back in the pillow nest with a grin as Jeremy crawled on top of him. "Hey,” Jeremy cooed, rubbing their noses together.

They had been spending all their free periods in the Room of Requirements these days; it was too exhausting and annoying to stay anywhere else. Michael had even taken to sleeping in here sometimes, since it was away from his roommates. Of course, that meant Jeremy joined him. Jeremy never left him alone anymore. Michael never wanted him to either.

It made it easier, like it wasn’t just him alone versus the world. This probably wasn’t the best way to live, but it was the best option that they had.

“Hi,” he cooed back, grinning up at Jeremy as he rested his hand against his sides.

Jeremy exhaled softly, which Michael knew meant he was already getting affected by the small touch. It meant Jeremy was getting excited.

Jeremy sat in Michael's lap and connected their lips together, coaxing Michael to move with him. His motions were slow, lazy almost.

They both wanted this, but they were a bit tired from today. They needed a break, an escape.

Michael happily followed Jeremy’s lead, continuing to run his fingers up and down Jeremy’s sides. He even moved them underneath his shirt, enjoying the shiver Jeremy gave. Oh, that meant he did good.

After a while of their unhurried kisses, Jeremy decided to kick it up a notch. One of his hands found their way into Michael's hair, where he scratched along Michael's scalp, tugging at his hair slightly with each pass. He then swiped his tongue along the seam of Michael's lips, asking sweetly for entrance.

Michael gasped softly at the combination before opening his mouth for Jeremy. If Jeremy was going up a notch, so was he. One hand went up Jeremy’s back, tracing along his sports bra as he ran his thumb up and down his spine.

Jeremy whined softly, arching into Michael's touch. He then dove in, exploring the now familiar territory of Michael's mouth with as much passion as if it was their first time, but with as much experience as they actually had. It made Michael's head go fuzzy with how good it felt.

He couldn’t help but whine as Jeremy went for another pass, his thumb pressing further against Jeremy’s spine as he went. Jeremy knew how to make all of the troubles go away. Nothing else could compare to when they were alone together. He was, honestly, putty in Jeremy’s hands at this point, and they had barely begun.

Jeremy seemed to know this since, when he pulled away, he was smirking. He pressed a sweet kiss to the end of Michael's nose, a harsh contrast to his kisses less than a moment ago, before he shifted and began trailing open-mouthed kisses along Michael's jaw and down his neck, a low, pleased rumble that Michael felt as much as heard, bubbling up through his chest.

“Y’re so good t’me,” Michael gasped as he stilled his hands flush against him. He rubbed his thumbs hard and deep into whatever skin was under them, shutting his eyes all the while. “So damn good, Remy, so good...”

Jeremy let out a soft moan at that. Michael knew Jeremy liked hearing him, and he liked knowing that he was making Michael feel good. Those both made Jeremy feel good.

He latched onto a sensitive point high on Michael's neck, sucking just hard enough to feel amazing. They had long gotten over being careful about where hickeys were left, mainly because people would call them out for other things anyways. At least this felt good and was a strong reminder that they were still a team.

Letting Jeremy go, Michael continued to give him gasping praise as he shut his eyes. It only continued the cycle of getting more hickies, more love and care, and he knew that they both enjoyed it. “So good, Remy... God, I love you, I love you so damn much... My Player Two.”

"Player Two, huh?" Jeremy murmured against Michael's skin, kissing down a hickey he had just made. He sounded like he was smiling. "I like that... I like that a lot. And that makes you my Player One." A lingering kiss to the hickey, which made it sting a tiny bit in the best way. Michael had a feeling the chain for his ring might sit near that one, so he'd always be able to feel the two sides to Jeremy's love. The sweet, nervous side when he gave Michael the ring, and the strong, dominant side who loved marking Michael and pampering him until he couldn't think anymore.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Michael gladly admitted as he reached over, grabbing one of Jeremy’s hands with the one that had been flush against his side. He intertwined their fingers, humming happily as he let them rest together against the nest, their near-bare arms flush against one another. When Jeremy kissed him again, Michael gasped and squeezed his hand.

Jeremy squeezed his hand back, almost demanding the kisses from Michael's lips. It would have felt forceful if Michael wasn't so willing to give them. And if he didn't know Jeremy would stop instantly if Michael was even slightly uncomfortable.

Jeremy was letting out a near-constant string of moans and groans which Michael knew meant he was getting a little hot and bothered. After that first conversation, they had spoken at length with what was and wasn't okay.

Knowing it would only make Jeremy feel better, Michael directed all his available brainpower to reach up and start stroking his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

He kept squeezing Jeremy’s hand, but now in time with the gentle strokes through his hair. “You’re so good, Remy... You’re good, you’re loved, you’re adored. I love you so much.”

Jeremy whined, the sound high and needy and adorable. "Mikey," he panted softly, "I love you." Jeremy kept kissing Michael's lips over and over, some short, some long, and most of them mind blowingly sweet.

Michael barely kept himself together, but he kept himself together enough to keep stroking Jeremy's hair. It would help him, he needed to do it. He didn't even know what he was saying (or lack thereof) as he gasped and moaned, catching his breath whenever he could. This was a kind of high Michael never wanted to come down from.

Eventually, they did separate. Michael kept running his fingers through Jeremy's hair, and his boyfriend flopped down and tucked himself into the crook of Michael's neck. He was pressing the occasional kiss where he could reach. Michael was finding it hard to tell where he ended and Jeremy began, they were so wrapped up in each other.

At one point, Michael was able to form words again. "Love you... so much," he muttered, resting his head against Jeremy's. "I do. I love you, Remy..." A feeling of post make-out bliss was starting to hit him, and that feeling along with Jeremy's pressure on him and the brief, spread-out kisses against his neck were making it so much better.

Jeremy hummed, clearly not coherent enough to be able to speak yet. Michael didn't mind, he didn't need to hear the words to know Jeremy loved him. He could feel it with every breath, every heartbeat. He would happily let Jeremy indulge in the quiet bliss that they would hide away in more and more often.

Feeling the sleepiness he got after some of their more serious make-outs, Michael blindly reached out and grabbed a blanket to pull over them. He heard Ellie snore in the distance, and he couldn't help but snicker at her as he happily tucked them in. "Nap?"

Jeremy purred and nuzzled closer. "Nap," he agreed. "Love you."

"Love y'too, Remy." And with that, he was asleep. One of his few escapes from the hell that Hogwarts had become.

Michael held his present box close as he and Jeremy marched down to Hagrid’s hut the weekend before school ended for winter break. They were planning on going home (so long as Mama and Ina said yes, or even if just Mr. Heere said yes since he had made it clear Michael could stay whenever), which meant they had to give Hagrid his presents early. This would be basically their first winter not at Hogwarts in a very long time.

It wasn't safe to stay though. Michael had a bad gut feeling that, if he or Jeremy stayed, something bad would happen to either or both of them. He wasn't risking it, he couldn't risk it.

"I hope Hagrid likes the gifts," Michael muttered as the hut was in sight.

Jeremy grinned over at him. “He will, he always does. We could get him a lump of coal and he’d love it because we thought of him.” He chuckled. “But in all seriousness, you spent a lot of effort to get him a great present. I’m certain he’ll love it, and it would get pride of place on his mantle along with the others.”

Squirming a little as they started down the cleared steps to Hagrid's hut, Michael confessed, "I think so, but I always get anxious when giving gifts on if the person will like it or not, even if I know they'll love it."

Jeremy pecked his cheek sweetly. “Well trust _me_ then if you can’t trust your own head. He’ll love it.”

"I _do_ trust you, luckily enough." Michael laughed when he saw Ellie's tail wagging a mile a minute as they approached the steps of the hut. "I think she _might_ be excited."

“Maybe just a bit,” Jeremy snickered, hopping up the steps and knocking.

The door swung open and there stood Hagrid, beaming down at them. "Hey there, boys. You have some mail, treats, and gifts for you inside," he said, stepping back so they could walk up into his small abode. Fang's excited barking quickly kept them from entering right away, as he bolted out and jumped into the front yard. Ellie barked happily back, and Michael quickly let her break so she could run and play with the older dog.

Jeremy giggled and, together, he and Michael headed inside. Hagrid had set out lunch for them, as well as a few wrapped up presents on the sides. Michael and Jeremy added their presents to the pile before turning and hugging Hagrid.

After they hugged him, they sat down. They _were_ going to start eating, but Pants cooed for their attention. “Oh, Pants, hi there,” Michael said with a smile as he turned to see the owl perched on the back of Hagrid’s couch.

Pants tried to hop over to them, but ended up tumbling onto the floor. Jeremy sighed fondly and went to pick the stupid bird up.

“Hey buddy. No students got you, did they?” he cooed, stroking the owl. Pants fluffed up happily.

“Nope, both he and Bob have been fine since they started coming here. Not even a singed feather,” Hagrid assured them.

“Thank goodness. I couldn’t stand seeing someone trying to use them as practice targets again,” Michael murmured before scratching under Pants’ beak. “Hi there, little guy. Glad to see you’re doing good.”

Pants nipped at Michael’s fingers affectionately before hopping back onto the couch, cooing happily.

“Hopefully Bob gets here soon,” Michael said before going to sit back down, looking out at the simple yet sweet spread. “Thank you so much, Hagrid, for lunch. It smells delicious.”

Hagrid grinned. “Well I thought you should have a nice meal before you go home.” He sat down at his spot and poured them each some lemonade. “Let’s eat, then we can open presents.”

“You’re sweet, Hagrid.” Michael smiled wide before nodding in agreement.

Eating passed happily. There was never a bad meal at Hagrid’s. Everything was delicious and the company was outstanding. While they ate, Ellie and Fang came back in through the doggy door before lying next to each other on the floor, both clearly worn out from playing now.

Hagrid insisted on cleaning up after them, not letting either Michael or Jeremy to help out, saying how they needed the relaxation time.

“Anyways, it’s time for you two to open your presents.” Hagrid put the packages onto the table.

“You should open yours first!” Jeremy cried.

“Yeah, you should. The guests decree it,” Michael insisted with a grin. “Pretty please, Hagrid? With a cherry on top.”

Hagrid chuckled and Michael was sure he could see a little blush peeking through Hagrid’s beard. “Oh, alright, if you insist.” He sat back down, picking up Michael’s present with as much care as always. He always was so gentle with each and every present the boys ever gave him, and Michael knew Hagrid kept and treasured them all.

He sat and patiently waited for Hagrid to open the gift. There was one thing for Fang and another for Hagrid in there, so there were two boxes in the box.

Hagrid seemed confused by it for a second before laughing at the tags on each. “I’ll open Fang’s first.” And so he did, seeing the new collar with new tags and everything on it. “Oh, this is gorgeous. Fang’ll love it and look so stylish.”

“I’m glad you think so too,” Michael said with a smile, watching as Hagrid opened his gift then. It was a figure to rest on top of the fireplace with the others, but this time, it was a custom piece sculpted of Fang.

Hagrid picked up the little figurine, and Michael could have sworn that he looked a little misty eyed. Without a word, he stood and placed the figurine on the mantle with the others, then walked over and picked up Michael from his seat into a tight (but not too tight) hug. “Thank you, Michael. I think that’s my favorite one yet.”

“I’m glad, I got it made of black onyx to try to match his fur,” Michael told him as he returned the hug.

Hagrid chuckled and set Michael back down on his feet. “It’s lovely, Michael. Thank you so much.”

“Of course.” Michael smiled at Hagrid before drinking some of his lemonade. “Now open Remy’s gift. You’ll really like it.”

Michael knew Jeremy had worked really hard to get this gift for Hagrid, even if Michael didn’t know what it was, and when the half-giant opened the box the understanding of that seemed to register.

“Is this... a thunderbird egg?” he asked softly, pulling out the egg from the box. It was larger, easily bigger than an ostrich’s egg, and it looked heavy. The thick, sapphire shell was carved with intricate drawings of many different magical creatures from America. Michael only recognized them because Derek had taught him about them.

“Yeah! It’s unfertilised and hand carved using traditional techniques... that’s what I was told anyways. And it’s tough, so it’ll stand up to being knocked around if something happens to it.”

Hagrid looked so touched, and he put it carefully, with the little stand it came with, on his mantle before hugging Jeremy too. “You are so sweet, lad. Thank you so much...”

Jeremy clung to Hagrid, looking beyond proud. Honestly, Michael was really proud of Jeremy too. It was such a thoughtful and special gift, and he knew Hagrid would treasure it.

“Now, time for you boys to open your presents too. Since I’m missing Hanukkah, Jeremy, you’re getting all the presents in one big one, if that’s alright.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide as he was set down. “You didn’t have to, Hagrid. Thank you so much!”

“I had to, Jeremy,” Hagrid insisted with a warm smile before he gave Jeremy his box first. “You open it up, there are a few pieces to it though, so take your time.”

Jeremy carefully opened the box and his eyes went wide. He started pulling out small tools, like knives and filed and chisels. “Wood carving tools?” he asked, wonder and awe in his tone. “And...” He pulled out a bundle of what looked like silver strings. “Unicorn hair...?” Wait what?

Jeremy looked up at Hagrid with wide eyes. “You got me the things to make wands?” he asked, his voice soft and almost vulnerable somehow. Then he basically launched himself at Hagrid, trying to verbalize his gratitude but tripping over his words too much in his delight.

Hagrid laughed as he nodded, grinning down at Jeremy. “They might not be the best quality, the unicorn hairs, since I took them from wherever I could find them in the woods. I apologize for that, but yes. You can practice your wand-making and can show off the best ones to Ollivander when you start your apprenticeship.”

Jeremy clung tighter. “Thank you _so_ much.”

His hair was ruffled before Hagrid patted his back. “Of course, Jeremy.”

Jeremy carefully put everything back into the box, closed it up and held it close to his chest. “You should open your present now, Michael,” Hagrid chuckled, ruffling Michael’s hair.

Michael nodded then, laughing a little before taking the box that wasn’t tall but big otherwise. Sure to be careful, Michael opened the box to see what was inside.

A hand carved wooden picture frame laid in the flat box. Hagrid’s woodworking skills were pretty good, but it was clearly homemade. The frame was filled with pictures which Michael recognised as him on the tour, with the one from the American one right in the center. There was little captions with each part of the collage, which noted when and where each picture was taken. It must have taken hours to make and was so carefully put together.

Feeling himself get a bit choked up, Michael put down the frame before going over and hugging Hagrid. “Thank you so much, Hagrid. This is... I can’t describe how amazing this is with words.”

Hagrid held him close. “I’m glad you like it. You did something amazing and I thought having something to commemorate it would be nice.”

“You’re so sweet, Hagrid... Thank you,” he got out as he smiled wide up at the half giant.

Hagrid chuckled. “Of course, Michael. I’m glad you like it.” He gave Michael a tight hug before stepping back. “Do you two have any plans for this afternoon?”

“Um... I don’t think so,” Michael murmured as he looked at Jeremy, who shrugged. “Yeah, not really. Probably just hole up somewhere and avoid people.”

"Would you like to join me on my rounds to check on all the animals, then? It'll give you boys a little more peace," Hagrid offered.

Michael was hesitant to accept, he was used to spending time with just Jeremy and occasionally Brooke, but he liked Hagrid and he wanted to see the animals. Jeremy looked to be in the same quandary, but then he spoke up.

"Yeah, that sounds great! We can go see Darling, right?"

“Yes, she’ll love to see you boys. She’s missed you both a lot, especially you, Michael.”

Darling _missed_ him too... He couldn’t do that to Darling. “Alright, we’ll definitely come. I miss Darling too. She’s a good girl.”

"Then it's settled. You can leave your stuff here, grab your coats, and let's head out."

A lot less people left this year. Michael was worried by how many stayed. A lot of kids typically went home, but now more so a majority stayed at school. He was glad that Mr. Heere could keep him since his moms had business in America, as well as relative care like his first year. He wouldn’t have been able to bear being alone.

Brooke had also left Hogwarts this break, but she was staying with a relative up north, so it was just Jeremy and him on the train back.

They had barely left the station when people started banging on the door again. Jeremy made sure to lock them in the compartment.

“Hogwarts doesn’t feel like a home anymore, does it?” Jeremy murmured as he curled up next to Michael. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so _happy_ to be leaving before.”

“It doesn’t. I...” Michael exhaled heavily as he held onto Jeremy. “If it wasn’t for you and Brooke and Reyes and Hagrid, I would lose it in there, if I’m going to be frank here.”

Jeremy sighed and wrapped his arms around Michael tightly. “I’m so tired of it all already,” he confessed. “I don’t think it’s going to end well... I’ve... I’ve got a bad feeling that something big is coming. Something bigger than what’s already happened. And it really scares me.”

“I think so too,” Michael admitted. “Just... whatever happens, you know I love you and know who _you_ really are.”

Jeremy squirmed. “I love you too. If I ever... become like them, just remember that. That’s how I really am and how I really feel.”

Michael nodded as he lifted up the ring on his necklace chain, showing off the ring. “I’ll never forget.”

“You... if I ever do get affected, and I turn mean and horrible... I... I want you to use _whatever_ it takes to wake me up. Tear me down, use whatever you need to, to get me to wake up.”

That made Michael’s stomach churn to think about. “I... I don’t want to hurt you though, Remy,” he said before tucking his necklace back under his shirt.

Jeremy looked away from Michael then, as if ashamed. “But if I get turned, I’ll be hurting you. I want you to wake me up, I... it would kill me to do that to you.” His voice was soft and pained. “I’m _asking_ you to hurt me, if that’s what it takes. Use whatever you have against me to stop me from doing worse things to you.”

“I...” Taking a deep breath, Michael turned Jeremy’s head to look back at him. “If I have to, I will, but know I don’t mean what I do. It’s only to get you back, to wake you up, OK?”

Jeremy pulled out his locket. “I know how you really feel.”

Michael smiled and nodded. “Yeah, exactly. For now though, can we please focus on having an amazing break together at your place?”

Jeremy smiled and tucked away his locket. “Yeah. Also you realise this mean you’re getting Hanukkah presents instead of Christmas presents this year?” He grinned, flinching at the next loud bang on the door. Michael was certain he heard the people who did it trip as they left.

“I’m completely fine with that,” Michael told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You also have to show me around places and stuff. I know I’ve been to your place before, but that was for the day before we started traveling for my first Europe tour. I wanna know all the good stuff and food.”

Jeremy grinned. “Well you’re in for a treat. There’s a great chippy just up the road from me, and a curry place that delivers. Dad even got us a phone so we can order from there these days.”

He blanked for a second. “You have to remind me of what the fuck a chippy is. But yay for good curry and a phone!”

Jeremy chuckled. “It’s a chip shop, or in this case, a fish and chip shop. That’s fries, in your language.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Alright, good to know,” Michael said around a laugh. “I don’t like fish... Do they have other stuff there that I could munch on besides fries?”

“It’s a _fish_ and _chip_ shop.” Jeremy snorted. “But the local one has chicken nuggets for some strange reason, so you won’t miss out.”

“I just wanna make sure! There are some burger places that have more than just burgers, you jerk,” he huffed before gently ‘punching’ Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy fell to the side dramatically with a cry of ‘pain.’ “Michael, how could you?” he whimpered, rubbing his arm and pouting at Michael in a very over the top manner.

“You were mean to me,” was his simple answer.

Jeremy wailed and cried at that response, and his dramatics were enough to block out the next wave of banging. So long as Michael had Jeremy, he’d be okay.


	18. Winter Break in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, forewarning: this is a fluffy chapter. It's all nice and good for our boys (they deserve it), but angst is coming soon and it'll hit hard. I'm warning you now in this little blurb to prepare yourselves for pain because I care about y'all. But, for now, enjoy this fluff! 
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! Winter break time! Which means not only do the boys get a break from the constant harassment, they also get a chance for some cute times. Because yes, they are spending the break together.
> 
> Enjoy!'

After getting in from the station and a whirlwind of things happening to get them to Jeremy’s place, Michael was still recovering. So, when he woke up the next morning to Jeremy’s excited whispers, he was at least a bit out of it.

“Mm?” he almost yawned as he rubbed his eyes, still curled up under Jeremy’s covers with him. “Whuh’s happening?”

Jeremy shifted to cuddle Michael again. “Dad has gotten everything organised for the mini Hanukkah we’re having, since we technically missed it this year,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“Oh... OK,” he yawned before shutting his eyes. “‘M excited for it... Wake me up when it’s time t’get up, Remy.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Considering it’s almost ten, it’s time to get up now.” He gave Michael a gentle squeeze. “We’ve got stuff to do, and Dad let us sleep for as long as possible anyway.”

“Am I gonna be tired after everything?” Michael asked with a pout as he opened his eyes. He playfully hissed at the sunlight before half burying his face against Jeremy’s shoulder. “Evil sunlight.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Maybe, but after dinner, we can go straight to bed on a nice full stomach if you’d like that.” Michael felt Jeremy kiss his head.

“We’ll see...” Michael shifted to reach up and press a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek before burrowing his face back. “Mm... Can tomorrow please be a lazy day?”

“Tomorrow we can sleep in until noon and do nothing all day if you want.” Jeremy nodded, half nuzzling against Michael’s hair.

“Yes please,” he murmured before yawning again. “We should get up though before I fall back asleep...”

Jeremy slowly shifted the blankets off them, exposing Michael to the (slightly) colder room. Then, with his arms wrapped around Michael, Jeremy guided them both to sit up.

Covering his mouth this time when he yawned, Michael rested his head against Jeremy’s. He saw Ellie lying on the floor, on Jeremy’s rug, staring up at them. “Hi, precious princess.”

She wagged her tail and let out a small, excited sneeze.

“She’s excited for her special dinner tonight,” Jeremy cooed, and Ellie sneezed again, her tail practically thumping the floor now.

“I think she also needs to go for a w-a-l-k,” Michael pointed out as he stretched his arms above his head. “Come with me for one around the block please?”

Jeremy grinned. “I’ll do you one better and take you just over to the dog park. It’s, like, five minutes from here.”

“That sounds good, especially since the lakes and stuff are frozen over right now. I don’t want her dunking her head into the water and getting an ear infection again.” That has been hell third year.

Jeremy giggled. “There aren’t any lakes around here, Michael. We’re in the middle of London.” He nuzzled against Michael’s hair.

“Sorry, I mean _ponds_ , thanks for correcting me,” Michael playfully whined before stretching his arms above his head and humming.

Jeremy giggled. “No ponds in this area either, really. We do have some nice parks nearby though, and the dog park, of course.”

“You don’t have any ponds or anything in any of the parks? Or any bodies of water in general?” Jeremy shook his head. “Thank god, Ellie’s ears are safe.”

Jeremy sighed. “Everything is gonna be a lot smaller than you’re used to, I’ll be honest. Even smaller than you’re thinking.”

“Because everything’s more compact, right? It’ll remind me of New York City then, just not as hustle-and-bustle, I’m guessing.”

“Not even close.” Jeremy snorted. “Think suburbs with the houses stuck together. And barely any gardens, either.”

“Oof. I at least like having my space from other people, let alone their houses,” Michael whined before getting up to get changed.

Jeremy giggled as he stood up as well. “Oh you have no idea, love.”

“I’m sure I don’t,” Michael muttered, tugging on a shirt and then his hoodie. “Do you remember where I put Ellie’s leash?”

Jeremy was already standing, fully dressed, and holding it out.

“Wow, you changed quick,” Michael mused before taking it, thanking him, and going over to Ellie. Her tail was wagging a mile a minute as he squatted down and hooked her chain to the back of her harness. “Alright, let’s get going... once I put my pants and shoes on, augh.”

Jeremy sat down on his bed and started putting his own shoes on. “You forget, today is my off day, so I can just have my sports bra.”

“Oh, right. Still, quick change,” he said before finishing getting changed. Grabbing Ellie’s leash once again, he smiled. “Let’s go... properly this time.”

“Dad is making rosemary chicken and chips, and latkes and he’s made his own applesauce already.” Jeremy was sitting on one of the dining chairs, swinging his legs as he chattered happily. “We’ll eat when it gets dark, after we light the menorah. That’s how dad always does it; we light the candle and then eat.”

“That sounds fucking delicious,” Michael admitted with a grin as he sat on the floor so he could pet Ellie. Since she wore herself out at the park, he was enjoying Ellie’s lax and sleepy attitude. “I’m excited to finally get to do this with your dad. Do we say anything in particular before or after lighting the candle or?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded with a bright grin. “When we light it, we say a blessing, and then dad will play some music on the piano and I’ll sing hymns. Or we play dreidel and just spend time together. It’s about being together with family in the candlelight. We do that for half an hour, then we move the menorah and eat.”

“I... might not be able to sing, I don’t wanna butcher anything,” Michael told him. “I can do everything else though. I wanna spend time with you both and sorta thank you guys for letting me take part in this.”

Jeremy chuckled. “You don’t _have_ to sing, it’s more just about having fun with people you care about. If nothing else, you can finally get to hear my terrible voice in action.” Jeremy flopped off his chair and onto Michael a little. “It’ll be fun for you, I’m sure.”

“I know it will be fun, and hey, don’t diss your voice. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek once he settled to sit next to Michael. “I still wanna sorta thank you guys though.”

Jeremy grinned and pulled down a box off the table. “You can play dreidel with us. It’ll be fun.”

“You’ll have to teach me about playing it and everything. I’m a clueless boy who celebrates Christmas.”

Jeremy grinned and nodded. He opened the box to show a familiar sort of spinning top as well as a whole bunch of chocolate coins. “Dad got these in orange flavor since I told him you like it. You get to keep what you win, so you could have loads from this.”

“You can get chocolate coins in orange flavors?! Holy shit,” Michael gasped as he looked over the box full of them. “Your dad fucking rocks.”

“He might have gotten them specially made.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Okay boys, it’s about to get dark. We need to get ready to light the menorah. Then we can play for a bit and then eat.” Mr. Heere came in with a bright grin, his robes looping neater than Michael had ever seen them.

“Alright, Mr. Heere. Also, thanks for the special coins,” Michael thanked as he hopped up, though looked back down at Ellie when she huffed. “Oh Ellie girl...” He bent down and quickly kissed her head.

The lighting of the menorah felt special somehow, and Michael tried his best to keep up. He said ‘amen’ when prompted for the blessings, and he just tried his best to follow along.

When Mr. Heere sat at the piano though, and Jeremy stood next to him, Michael decided to sit down (he wasn’t supposed to sit until after the blessings, he was told).

Jeremy’s voice was so much sweeter and clearer than he had suggested earlier. He hit every note and seemed to have no trouble singing along with Mr. Heere. By the time the two songs were finished, Jeremy was red in the face and looking exhausted in the best way.

Michael just smiled and clapped, cheering as well once they were done. Ellie lifted her head at the first few claps before resting her head down on Michael’s leg. “You two were amazing! Woo!”

Jeremy blushed and ducked his head, but he was beaming. Mr. Heere also looked a little red in the face.

“Best father-son duo! Woop woop!” Ellie let out a sneeze, and Michael quickly gave her a, “Bless you,” before giving Jeremy a blown kiss.

Jeremy caught the kiss and cradled it close, pretending to swoon over it. Mr. Heere giggled at his son’s antics. “You boys ready to play some dreidel?”

“Yeah! I wanna win some chocolate orange coins!”

After playing some dreidel (the rules were pretty easy) and losing horribly to Jeremy, everyone settled down to eat, and then to go to bed. It wasn’t late, but with bellies full of good food, everyone was tired.

“You took all of my coins,” Michael whined as he lied in bed with Jeremy, Ellie’s snores the only sound in the room besides their voices.

Jeremy smirked mischievously. “I did. And I think you’ll find about half of them in your backpack tomorrow morning.”

After gasping happily, Michael gave Jeremy a shit-eating grin before saying, “And then I’ll eat them all tomorrow morning.”

Jeremy spluttered angrily before pouting. “You have to ruin any of my romantic gestures, don’t you? I’m going to have to hide them now, to make sure you don’t.”

“Well then I’ll just find them,” he told Jeremy, sticking his tongue out at him.

Jeremy chuckled. “Well I’ll hide them in different locations to make sure you can’t eat them all at once.” He actually pulled Michael closer and connected their lips, taking Michael’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment before pulling back with a grin.

Michael shuddered, feeling a temporary boost in how nice he felt, even if there was a little bit of dribble on his chin. “I’ll... I’ll collect them all and eat them at once.”

Jeremy cleaned up the mess on his chin, swiping his thumb along the area to clean up most of it. “You don’t have the self control when it comes to chocolate, love. You wouldn’t be able to save them all for the end.”

“... You don’t know that. Maybe I can control myself to spite you.”

Jeremy cackled. “Mikey, you tried to save all the cauldron cakes which you bought just so I couldn’t have them, but you ate all three in one sitting despite not even planning on eating _one_.”

“Stop calling me out,” Michael whined before burying his face into Jeremy’s shoulder. “They’re _so_ good, even if the stomach ache that I have a fifty-fifty chance of getting after isn’t. That’s, like, the only time I don’t have any impulse control.”

Jeremy sighed and wrapped his arms around Michael. “Which is why you have me around to keep an eye on you. As your boyfriend, it’s part of my role to make sure you don’t kill your self by way of chocolate.”

“What, so if you weren’t my boyfriend and were only my best friend, you’d let it happen?” Gasping dramatically, Michael tossed an arm over his forehead. “Oh, woe is me!”

“You realise the two roles merged into one?” Jeremy snorted. “It’s a best friend duty, and as I’m both, I take the responsibility.”

“Mm, I know, but I like teasing you and trying to be the dramatic one for once. Bite me.”

Jeremy nuzzled into the crook of Michael’s neck and lightly bit one of the fading hickeys. Oh, he was being _such_ a little shit right then.

“I wasn’t being serious, Remy!” Michael almost squeaked, quickly covering his mouth because he didn’t want to accidentally wake up Mr. Heere.

“Well how was I supposed to know that?” Jeremy asked, pressing kisses to the area he bit as an apology... probably.

“You know it’s a figure of speech, you shitlord.”

Jeremy hummed then pulled back. “It was too perfect an opportunity to pass up.”

“Uh, you totally could’ve passed it up, you dipshit?” Michael poked Jeremy’s cheek then with a faux grimace.

Jeremy turned his head and lightly munched on Michael’s finger. His grin and twinkling eyes showed how much fun he was having along with how genuinely happy he was. Michael hadn’t realised how long it had been since Jeremy had that look.

He wasn’t going to ruin it and take away that look just yet. “You ass, stop chewing on me fingie, it isn’t a snack or a chew toy,” he playfully hissed before ‘trying’ to tug his finger out of his mouth.

Jeremy made a show of nibbling in Michael’s finger. Then he let go on a particularly ‘hard’ tug. It was more Michael being dramatic, but he played along with the fun.

“My poor fingie...” Michael pouted as he looked at it. “You heathen.”

Jeremy grinned. “What, should I kiss it better?”

“Kiss _me_ better too.”

Jeremy took Michael’s hand and pressed a line of kisses all the way up his finger, then up Michael’s arm. He continued on his path, up Michael’s neck and along his jaw, until Jeremy finally connected their lips.

“How was that?” he asked after he pulled back.

Michael was a giddy gay. He grinned at Jeremy, probably with a happily dazed look. “My lips still hurt.”

Jeremy looked down at his lips. “Well I’ll just have to kiss them better then, won’t I?” He ducked down to kiss Michael’s lips once again. He lingered, coaxing Michael to move with him.

He was more than happy to follow in Jeremy’s steed, softly groaning against his lips as he pulled Jeremy a bit closer. Michael was happily dazed and stunned when Jeremy pulled back, trailing after his lips.

Jeremy chuckled softly. “You want to continue this further?” he asked, rubbing their noses together. “Because I’m in a really good mood and I’d like that. But I won’t without your permission, as always.”

“I would love that,” he murmured, continuing to rub their noses together. “I’m in a good mood too but ‘m a little out of it in the best way... I’m probably just gonna follow.”

Jeremy grinned. “That works for me.” He connected their lips once more, a hand reaching down to trace along Michael’s side. It felt good. But when it made it up his shirt, it felt almost heavenly.

Michael let out a heavenly sigh as he practically melted against Jeremy’s hand. This was perfect. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else.

“So I was thinking, d’you wanna head over to Fulham Broadway to catch a movie?” Jeremy asked as he walked backwards down the empty street, facing Michael. “Then grab some lunch at Yo! And then we can head over to South Park and go on the playground while Ellie runs around. There isn’t an age limit on it, and it’s a full-out obstacle course.”

“Wait, so we are seeing a movie or a show at Fulham Broadway?” Michael asked, his brows adorably scrunched in confusion. Ellie had on a useless but adorable hat as they walked through the streets of Fulham.

“Yup.” Jeremy nodded. “If that’s okay with you, of course. I just thought it might be a nice date.” Jeremy kept his hand in Michael’s, guiding them as they walked. He knew the way. He planned to cut through Eel Brook Common to get to Fulham Broadway, so long as Michael said yes. Otherwise, he’d have to adjust his course. Michael would probably like to go through the park. It was small in terms of what he was used to, and it was pretty small for London, but it was nowhere near as small as some, like Parsons Green.

“You saying ‘yup’ to a this-or-that question doesn’t clarify anything at all. Is it a show or a movie?” his best friend asked, pouting as he wiggled his and Jeremy’s connected hands. “I’m gonna say ‘yes’ either way, but I need to know which so I know for my attention span and other shit.”

Jeremy giggled. “It’s a movie, Fulham Broadway is the name of the tube station, and the cinema is above it.”

Michael seemed to be repeating the conversation in his head, glancing up as he thought, before he let out a long, “Oh!” Ellie looked up at him, her hat ears and actual ears flopping. “OK, now it makes sense in my head. Alright, OK, alright.”

Jeremy giggled again. Michael was so cute sometimes (most of the time, but that was another point entirely). “I saw they had a movie called Nutcracker and the Four Realms on, and it sounds interesting. I like the ballet. Also Morgan Freeman is in it so it’s probably gonna be cool.” He shrugged, swinging their arms as they walked.

“Oooh, Morgan Freeman. Yeah, it’s more than likely to be great,” Michael agreed as he tugged Jeremy to no longer be walking in front of him, but beside him this time. “Consider it a date.”

Jeremy grinned. “Okay then! So we need to cut through Eel Brooke common to get to Fulham Broadway. It’s almost faster to walk than it is to take the tube, so let’s go!”

Michael obviously didn’t understand the route, so he just nodded and let himself be led. Ellie happily walked along beside Michael, her hat ears flapping every now and then to reveal her own floppy, silky ears underneath.

As they walked through the small park, Jeremy explained the history of it and pointed out where the dog park was in relation to them. It wasn’t far.

After about ten more minutes of walking, they left the part and the tube station was in sight, “So we go see the movie, then have some Yo! Sushi for lunch.”

Michael nodded with a big grin, bouncing a little with each step. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. A very good plan that I’m excited to execute.”

The movie wasn’t brilliant, even if it was visually stunning. Still, Jeremy adored it because how could muggles create something so realistic _without_ magic?

After leaving the cinema, he dragged Michael into the sushi place next door. “Okay, so you take what you want off the conveyor belt, or you can order it from the menu by pushing this button and ordering it directly. Each plate has a different price depending on the colour,” he explained as they were seated. “I’m paying, so take as much as you like.”

“What? No, I don’t wanna do that,” Michael insisted before looking over the menu. “So... Which sushi is the best here, in your mind?” As he asked, Ellie flopped down by their feet.

Jeremy pointed out some stuff. “Cucumber maki is an always, along with the mixed fish nigiri. I also like the teriyaki beef, but if you order that, get the miso soup. You can get it refilled for free, so I’d really recommend some of that.”

Michael nodded as he listened, pursing his lips all the while. “It doesn’t look like they have any negimaki...”

Jeremy sighed. “Unfortunately not. You have to go to a really expensive place to get some, but the beef teriyaki is a decent substitute.”

“Mm... I guess.” He sighed before looking over some other options. “I guess I’ll get some of that when it comes around, along with some miso and... what’s a good third choice?”

Jeremy pointed out a dish on a pink plate. “Mixed nigiri. Gives you a little of all of them. I’ll call over the soup.”

Michael took the whole plate then. “Thanks.” He gave a warm smile before he started eating.

Jeremy quickly ordered two portions of miso, as well as a bottle of lemonade for Michael and a coke for himself. He then grabbed two plates from the conveyor, one avocado maki and the other cucumber maki. “Feel free to have some.” He indicated to the cucumber one, knowing Michael wouldn’t touch the avocado one at all. He didn’t like the texture.

“I’ll try one in a minute, thank you,” Michael said with an honest smile before starting to eat his own food. He hummed happily after the first bite before continuing to happily eat his sushi.

They chatted as they ate, talking about the movie and just random things. Jeremy told Michael more about the area, and Michael seemed to know exactly what questions Jeremy wanted to answer.

When Michael left with Ellie to go to the toilet before they left, Jeremy sneakily paid and bought a box to take home some of the custard filled pancakes and some mochi which he loved. He knew Michael would too.

“Ready to go?” he asked when Michael got back, swinging his bag full of sweet treats back and forth.

Michael raised a brow at the bag that swung. “I guess, but what’s in the bag, Remy?” He held out his free hand to Jeremy after shouldering his backpack of things.

Jeremy grinned as he took Michael’s hand, bouncing as they left. “Some pancake with custard things and some mochi. I thought they’d be nice to have when we got home.”

“I don’t know if I like mochi, but I’ll at least try it again at home,” he offered before swinging their hands between them.

Jeremy nodded. “It’s a little weird, but I like it and so does dad. And I know you’ll like the pancakes, they’re smooth in texture and the custard isn’t lumpy. They’re some of my favourite desserts.” He grinned, swinging their arms along with Michael. On one particularly high swing, he used it to spin himself around, adjusting his grip so he didn’t make Michael uncomfortable.

Michael snickered at the action, and Ellie just curiously watched him as he went around. “You’re a giddy little shit right now, aren’t you, Remy?”

“Well yeah.” Jeremy beamed. “I just had an awesome date with my boyfriend. How could I _not_ be giddy?”

He saw a slight hint of color in Michael’s cheeks. “I dunno...”

Jeremy leaned over and pecked Michael’s cheek, finding it warm under his lips. “I love you,” he cooed.

"I love you too, Remy," his boyfriend murmured with a sweet smile.

Michael woke up a little earlier than usual, to make sure he had time to get ready. It was Jeremy’s sixteenth birthday, and Michael was determined to make it a special one.

Since they were at home, that meant breakfast in bed. He made sure Mr. Heere got the stuff for pancakes already.

Sliding silently out of bed, Michael couldn’t help but pause and look at how cute his boyfriend was. Jeremy instantly curled up where Michael had been lying, his face resting on Michael’s pillow and his arm reaching out to search for him, even though Jeremy was still fast asleep.

Instead of sliding back into bed like he wanted to, Michael silently walked out. Ellie watched him go, seemingly awake too, before getting up and quietly following him out. The only sound that was made was because of the collar and harness Ellie had shifting, the little metal bits hitting each other once or twice on the way out.

Jeremy let out a small sigh just as the door closed, and Michael smiled softly. Yeah, he was so spending the rest of his life with Jeremy, especially if he got to see these quiet moments.

It didn’t take Michael too long to whip up a batch of pancakes for Jeremy, as well as a stack for himself and for Mr. Heere when he came down. He put Mr. Heere’s stack aside, under the silver domed lid left on the side.

Michael was quick to get himself and Jeremy both drinks. During this whole time, he let Ellie eat her breakfast (she gobbled that shit down in under two minutes, almost a new record). "I'll take you out a-" He thought, realizing that he wouldn't want to get out of bed for a bit after he gave Jeremy breakfast. That wasn't fair to Ellie. "I'll take you out real quick to go to the bathroom. We'll go for an actual walk after breakfast."

Ellie boofed softly and followed Michael outside into the garden. Well, he said garden, it was more of a porch. Barely ten foot in either direction. Still, it was enough space for Ellie to do her business, and they would head to the dog park later today so she had some space to run around.

Of course she was picky. Typically, she was always picky with going to the bathroom, but it took her about ten minutes to do her business. Michael made sure to pick up and toss anything before going back inside with her. He took the tray with food and drinks upstairs, being sure to continue his silent streak.

When Michael made it back to Jeremy’s bedroom, he almost started cooing over the adorable sight before him. Jeremy had shifted over to Michael’s side of the bed entirely, and he was hugging Michael’s pillow close to his chest, his face buried in it. The top of his head only barely stuck out the top of the covers.

Careful to not startle Jeremy, Michael near silently (except for some slight shifting) put down the tray before reaching over to gently shake Jeremy by his shoulder. "Good morning, Remy."

Jeremy let out a small sleepy groan as he slowly lifted his head from the pillow to look up at Michael. With his eyes barely open and his hair a totally mess, Jeremy had somehow never looked cuter. He shot Michael a happy smile that was slow and dopey with sleep. “G’mornin’ Mikey.” He made a weak grabby hand with the one arm he managed to lift towards Michael. It was so rare for Michael to wake up before Jeremy, so this experience of sleepy Jeremy was almost totally new.

He couldn't help but succumb to Sleepy Jeremy's demands (it was his birthday, after all), letting himself lie down and be grabbed and tugged close. "Happy birthday," he mused as he reached a hand up to run it through Jeremy's hair, almost giggling at the tangles in there.

Jeremy rumbled out a sound that could only be described as a purr as he nuzzled into Michael’s touch. “S’my birthday?” he slurred out, lying almost bonelessly on Michael.

"It _is_ ," Michael affirmed, "And I made you birthday breakfast in bed. It's on the side table now, but it's meant to be eaten in bed."

“Y’didn’ have to make me breakfast.” Jeremy sighed happily. “Y’so good t’me. Love you so much.” He pressed a sleepy kiss to Michael’s shoulder where he was resting his head.

"I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to," he told Jeremy before nuzzling his head against Jeremy's. "Can we sit up so the food doesn't go to waste please? I slaved over your stove top and got scared by seeing actual flames instead of just the stovetop light up while making pancakes."

Jeremy giggled softly before nodding. Michael guided him into a sitting position, and Jeremy mostly held it. He was still leaning heavily on Michael, and his eyes were closed, but he was smiling and sitting up so progress!

"OK, I'm gonna need you to hold on," Michael murmured as he reached over and grabbed the tray. He made sure the glasses were on the side table before bringing just the tray over to rest in Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked down at the tray. “These are pancakes? They look like bit pikelets...” He sniffed. “They smell yummy though.”

"Like bit... _what_?"

“Pikelets. They’re like crumpets but thinner. Pancakes are really flat. I put sugar and lemon on mine and roll it up before I eat it,” he explained, rubbing at his eyes.

"I don't have an image in my head of what the fuck you're talking about, but OK. These are supposed to be pancakes."

Jeremy looked down at them again. “American pancakes.” He nodded to himself after a moment before picking up his cutlery. He turned his head to press a quick kiss to Michael’s jaw before trying a bite. His eyes instantly lit up. “They’re soft and fluffy!” He started eating more, clearly enjoying himself.

"So, I'm guessing you're enjoying the 'American pancakes,'" Michael teasingly said, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder from where he sat behind him.

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. “They’re really yummy. I wouldn’t have them with lemon and sugar though, maybe butter and honey? Or... maple syrup is what you guys use, right?”

"Ew. Maple syrup is too sticky, at least most kinds that are used. I like having them with peanut butter if anything, but I prefer to have them plain," he explained before resting his cheek against Jeremy's shoulder. “But yes, most Americans use maple syrup.”

Jeremy giggled and held up a portion of pancake on his fork for Michael to take. “Well then, I guess I know the best way to have them is like this.”

"Well, I'm bias and have texture issues," Michael said before taking a bite. "Mm." He quickly swallowed before adding, "You might like butter and honey more than them plain. Or you might like peanut butter with it. Or Nutella."

Jeremy took another bite before offering another one to Michael. “I might try them with Nutella, that does sound good. But plain is great for now.”

"Nutella is nasty, but it's your choice to suffer," he mused before taking another bite happily.

Glancing over to the side, Michael saw Ellie watching, her head resting against the bed as her tail wagged. "Ellie, no, you can't eat it," he told her, even as she whined. "No."

Jeremy cooed at her, which only made her tail wag harder. “You can’t have any, sweet girl. They’re human food, not dog food,” he said apologetically.

"Plus, you have issues with most human food, I'm sorry." Ellie only continued to whine and whimper for food. God, she really was food-driven.

“You’re so much like your dad.” Jeremy sighed fondly before getting back to eating. He sort of wiggled as he took his next bite, delighted by his breakfast.

"Wh- I'm not that food driven, it's only select foods and I have to be in the right mood," Michael grumbled. "You're just saying it 'cause I got chunk." Of course he was teasing, but he couldn't let Jeremy slander his name!

Jeremy reached down and squeezed Michael’s belly. “I love your chunk. I love you. But you’re basically a slave to your stomach when a chocolate orange is an offer.”

"They're really good, and you keep offering them to me!" Michael whined. "It's, like, a weakness of mine."

“I know. Why do you think I keep feeding them to you?” he asked, taking another bite of his pancakes with an innocent smile.

"Wh- You asshole." Burying his face into Jeremy's shoulder, he just whined, making a sort of duo with Ellie with how they both were making the same noise.

Jeremy giggled and pressed a kiss to michael’s hair. “It’s all part of my evil scheme to keep you loving me forever.” He snorted. “You’ll never want to leave leave because I give you yummy treats.”

"You evil, evil little bean," Michael grumbled before shutting his eyes. "I go and treat you right and you do _this_ to me!"

Jeremy chuckled. “I’m the nasty Slytherin, you’re the pure Hufflepuff. It was destined to happen.” He set down his fork and started running his fingers through Michael’s hair.

"No, cut that stereotypical crap." There was no bite to his words as he relaxed under Jeremy's touch, smiling all the while.

Jeremy giggled. “Why should I? You gonna go feral badger on me?” he teased.

"I won't give you the rest of the surprises planned for your sweet sixteenth birthday."

Jeremy gasped dramatically. “How could you? Fine, I’ll behave and not be stereotypical... about houses.” He giggled again, resting his head against Michael’s. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Remy. Now eat all the pancakes, I worked hard to make them."

Jeremy was feeling thoroughly pampered. Michael had been spoiling him all day, pulling out all the stops to make Jeremy’s sixteenth birthday a special, romantic one. From having a bunch of flowers delivered (tulips and roses of varying colors, his favorites) to giving him a random shoulder massage when he was reading the cards delivered by so many different owls. Michael had been spoiling Jeremy, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.

Currently, they were sitting on the sofa, with Jeremy in Michael’s lap, reading the tales of Beadle the Bard. Michael was lightly rubbing up and down Jeremy’s thighs and side and pressing the occasional kiss to the back of his neck or to his cheek. It was getting more and more difficult to focus on reading the book out loud, but Jeremy was caring less and less.

When Jeremy finished one tale, Michael pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his neck. It definitely caught Jeremy's attention, keeping him from starting on the next tale. "Mm, Remy... I have something for you," he mused, one hand shifting from rubbing up and down his side and thigh on his right side to pull back.

Jeremy’s breath hitched a little as he melted into the touches. “Y-Yeah?” he asked softly.

"Close your eyes please so I can surprise you with it, at least." His breath ghosted against Jeremy's neck. There were goosebumps there.

Jeremy’s eyes did shut, and he shivered slightly. This felt special, and Jeremy found himself getting a little excited. Not in the happy way, in the other way. Yeah. He couldn’t help it, Michael always got him going when he was like this.

“Okay boys!” Dad’s voice boomed around the room, cutting off the moment abruptly. “I’m heading out for a few hours. You two have fun.”

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open as he took a moment to process. “Are- are you going to go see Haden and Penelope?” he asked. He was sure his dad was crushing on the married couple, both of them, but he wasn’t about to say anything yet.

"Yup." His dad popped the 'p' as he grinned down at both boys. "You two have a good time. I won't be back for dinner, but I did have some stuff here for you two to make or order something." He looked down at Ellie, who was passed out on the rug, lying on her side. After petting her with his foot, he said a quick, "Goodbye, Ellie," before he left out the front door.

Jeremy sighed heavily. “Dad just has the _best_ timing.” He snorted fondly, leaning back against Michael.

"He _has_ to, he's a dad," Michael mused with a snicker of his own. "You still need to close your eyes. Dooo it." His hand on Jeremy's side reached over and poked his stomach a few times. "Come ooon."

Jeremy giggled and did as he was told. “My eyes are closed. I’m being good!”

He heard and felt some shifting. "OK, open them and look at my hand in front of you. I got it out.”

Jeremy did so, and his stomach twisted itself into a knot in the best way possible. His breath hitched a little as well as he looked down at the little velvet box.

The ring wasn’t overly fancy, just a simple silver band with roses carved into it, but it stole Jeremy’s breath away. It was gorgeous. He started tearing up a little as he looked down at it, taking the box with a shaky hand. “Oh _thank_ you, Mikey...”

"It was the least I could do." A soft kiss was pressed to his covered shoulder. "You gave me a promise ring. The least I could do was give you one back. There's also a silver chain under the cushion in the box."

Jeremy held the box out for Michael. “Put it on me, please?” he asked softly, holding up his other hand.

"Of course." He watched as his best friend lifted his hand up, taking the ring out of the box with his other hand, before slowly sliding it onto his finger. It looked, felt, and _was_ perfect.

"So, what do you think?"

Jeremy let out a small, happy sob before turning a little and burying himself in Michael’s neck. “It’s _perfect_. Thank you so much, Mikey.”

Michael's laugh was melodic as he held Jeremy close. "Of course, Remy. Happy birthday." A soft kiss was pressed against his head.

Jeremy melted even more. How did he ever get so lucky to have Michael in his life, loving him as he did?

A few more kisses were pressed against his head before some kisses were pressed against the shell of his ear. "Mm."

Jeremy shivered at the deep sound so close to his ear. He could feel the sort of half hum as much as he heard it. Jeremy sighed softly, shakily almost, and silently begged Michael to keep going. It wasn’t often he initiated and Jeremy always loved it when he did.

Michael's kisses continued, going all around the shell of his ear before settling underneath it. Ever so gently, he sucked underneath before pressing a few kisses to the gentle bruise.

Jeremy gasped, which turned into a soft moan. God, that felt good. He didn’t even know that spot was sensitive. Jeremy shifted a little to let Michael have a little bit of an easier time reaching further. His head flopped back onto Michael’s shoulder, giving him full access to half of Jeremy’s neck.

He continued going, pressing kisses all over and making hickies and bruises, especially in that new sensitive area that Michael discovered. His arms wrapped around his middle, keeping his back pressed close to Michael's chest and stomach.

Jeremy pressed back against Michael, squirming and sighing and whimpering and moaning. He was putty in Michael’s hold and it felt amazing.

After however long of this, Michael pulled back to press soft kisses against the side of his neck. Some lingered longer than others, and he left a hickey at one point, before he asked, his lips brushing against Jeremy’s neck as he spoke, “Can I turn you around so we can make out, please?”

Jeremy whined and took a moment to form enough of his brain to make a coherent word. “Please.” He helped as best he could to straddle Michael, almost boneless as he leaned against Michael’s chest and connected their lips.

Since he lead most of these sorts of kisses, Jeremy forgot that Michael had time to learn from each time they made out. He was great at leading it. This time, there wasn’t any hesitation as he lead him through their lazy, intimate make out. A hand reached up to rest against the back of his head, carding through his hair and tugging every now and then, as the other ran up and down his side and thigh.

Jeremy could barely _think_. Michael was making his head spin in the best way, and he quickly found that earlier excitement returning even more so than before.

His whole body felt on fire, or maybe it was more like he was filled with magma, slowly shifting below the surface, overwhelming him with a burning caress. It was all Jeremy could do to kiss back, moving his lips in tandem with Michael’s, eagerly granting him access when Michael coaxed his lips open.

Michael went and sucked on his lip, and the odd feeling still excited him. Spit didn’t drip as much, but his chin still got damp. It didn’t matter to Jeremy though, this overall amazing feeling utterly wrecking his mind and senses. Michael’s dancing touches only added to the almost mind-numbing feeling he had. Each tug at his hair sent an exhilarating jolt through him, and Jeremy swore he was going _nuts_.

Jeremy whined and squirmed, clinging to Michael desperately. The soft jumper Michael was wearing was balled in Jeremy’s fists, not enough to ruin it, the only thing keeping him grounded as he spiraled uncontrollably, but more than willing to be lost in this.

After enough time that Jeremy was sure he was entirely numb and blissed out in the best of ways, Michael pulled back and pressed a few soft kisses to his cheek. His hand came down from his hair to gently wipe the spit away with his jumper's sleeve. "You're so handsome," he murmured before kissing his nose.

Jeremy hummed softly, his brain feeling too fuzzy to really come up with a coherent answer to that (and he didn’t know what to say either), but he did smile down at Michael with soft, dazed eyes. He kissed Michael’s lips softly, just a gentle peck to share a little love.

Michael returned the gentle peck before pulling back and nuzzling against the crook of his neck. "So sweet too."

Jeremy melted against Michael, flopping forward to lie on Michael’s shoulder as best he could without dislodging Michael from his spot. He was still fuzzy and almost dizzy but he was so, so content and happy.

After however long, he heard his best friend speak up. "Hey, would it be alright if I shifted us to we could lie down and nap?"

Jeremy nodded, even if he was already starting to drift off. “Yeah... m’comfy on you... I love you, Mikey.”

"I love you too, Remy," Michael murmured as Jeremy felt him move underneath him, shifting how they were lying.

Jeremy sighed happily and curled up on top of Michael. He ran his thumb over the ring, twisting it with one hand. It felt so right on his hand. He adored it, and didn’t plan on putting it on a chain any time soon. He’d wear it proudly and show everyone just how much Michael meant to him.

As he dozed off with Michael, he couldn’t help but smile. Even if he had nothing else in the world, he had Michael, and that was enough.

Originally, Michael was dreading New Years Eve, No, not because of the whole new year thing, but because of the loud noises. Fireworks were likely to overstimulate him and were too loud in general, and they were common. They made his chest feel tight and confined and he would cry as a kid whenever fireworks went off. Even now, he cried because of them just as often, except his reactions weren't as accepted since he got older.

Thankfully, Jeremy seemed to think of that as he gave him an enchanted bubble vest of sorts that would keep that chest feeling from happening (when did he rant about this feeling to Jeremy?). He also got noise-cancelling earmuffs that were also somewhat enchanted to really block all noise out. Jeremy was truly a saint at the very least.

“Okay, so the house should stop the issue for Ellie, so long as she stays inside and you’ve got your stuff to make sure it doesn’t bother you...” Jeremy was pacing back and forth in the living room. It was close to midnight and Jeremy seemed to be worried he’d missed something in his preparations.

“We’re recording the national display on the tv, so we can go outside to watch the ones from the White Horse. Okay, I think we’re set? Maybe?”

Michael nodded as he finished zipping his black bubble vest up and over his hoodie, the earmuffs around his vest (the weight there felt nice and familiar somehow...). “We are set, Captain. Let us set sail and head whichever direction we need to sail in.”

Jeremy looked a little confused, before he shook his head and grinned at Michael. “We just need to go outside, to the other side of the street. The White Horse is the pub at the end of the road, and we’re basically in the perfect spot to see the fireworks.”

“Alright.” He took his earmuffs and hesitated before putting them on. “Any final words to say to me before the new year?”

“At the stroke of midnight, I’m going to kiss you.” Jeremy grinned. “I love you.”

"I'm going to kiss you back at the stroke of midnight. I love you too." He kissed Jeremy's nose before putting on his earmuffs.

It was a bit jarring to go to sudden silence, but the slight sounds of distant fireworks from earlier were already bugging him. He needed these on.

Jeremy grinned. “Follow me, I’ll show you the best place to stand,” he (presumably) said, signing along as his mouth moved. He held out his hand, grinning at Michael the whole time.

Michael nodded, taking Jeremy's hand as he smiled back at him. Hopefully everything he'd be seeing would be enough to cancel out the deafening silence.

Jeremy started drumming out the rhythm to a Bob Marley song on Michael’s hand by tapping his fingers. It helped a little, since Michael could almost conjure up the song itself as he paid attention to the sensation.

He even hummed along to the song as he tapped the rhythm, smiling down at Jeremy when he wasn't looking ahead of them at the streetlamp-lit road.

They crossed the road, weaving through the parked cars on either side (London apparently was too crowded for garages, everyone parked on the side of the street!), and Jeremy turned them around, facing towards the pub. He kept drumming on Michael’s hand, filling the silence as best he could.

Michael was grateful, and he tried showing it by squeezing his hand a few times before trying to look where Jeremy was looking.

Jeremy’s drumming abruptly stopped. He shifted in front of Michael and cupped his cheek with one hand, letting go with his other and holding it up for Michael to see, saying the numbers as he dropped each finger. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Thankfully, Michael only registered the light of the fireworks as he bent down, kissing Jeremy warmly and softly as he shut his eyes.

The world around them seemed to stop. All that existed was Jeremy’s lips on his, his hand on Michael’s cheek and their bodies pressed close. There was no sound, no sight, just him and Jeremy.

The moment passed only when they separated to catch their breaths. Michael looked down at Jeremy, whose face was illuminated but the multi-colored fireworks going off above them. Jeremy looked up in wonder and joy, beaming as the sparks reflected in his eyes. If Michael didn’t already know magic was real, this would convince him for sure.

Even if it ruined the moment they were in, Michael had to at least say something (he hoped he didn't have poor volume control right now). "I love you, Jeremy. Thank you for loving me back." He bent down and pressed another lingering kiss to Jeremy's lips.

The sparks in Jeremy’s eyes seemed brighter just before they fluttered shut. Jeremy leaned into the kiss and Michael could feel the happy sigh against his lips.

Jeremy’s thumb rubbed sweetly along his cheekbone, both to be sweet and to keep him close.

His lingering rub continued even when their lips pulled apart. Michael couldn't help but beam down at Jeremy, brushing their noses together, as he just admired his best friend.

Michael didn’t need to see the signs to understand what Jeremy murmured, their lips still close enough to brush. “I love you too.” The ring was a point of almost heat against his face, a reminder of their bond.

He let himself indulge in staring at Jeremy for a few moments longer before the sight of snowflakes falling caught his attention. Glancing over, he couldn't help but laugh as the snow started to fall, slowly flitting down to the ground. "We should probably get going before it gets bad. We didn't wear proper snow clothes."

Jeremy’s eyes were wide as he looked up, as though in shock. He actually looked properly spooked, like he had never seen snow before, which of course he had. It snowed every winter at Hogwarts!

Michael frowned for a second as he gently cupped Jeremy's cheek. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy looked back at him and giggled. ‘It doesn’t really snow in London. It hasn’t in years,’ he signed.

“Well, it’s snowing now, so I guess it’s a lucky sign?” Michael offered. He really hoped he wasn’t accidentally yelling.

Jeremy giggled again and nodded, placing a finger over Michael’s lips. Whoops, he probably was yelling.

Jeremy intertwined their fingers and gave them a small squeeze before leading Michael back to the house. They had the national fireworks to watch, then they could go to bed, curled up together and warm.

Sitting in the Heere household was always comforting. The seats were soft and comfy, and he always felt at ease. Now was no exception as he sat in the loveseat while Mr. Heere sat on the couch.

“I’m so proud of Jeremy for trying out the tools Hagrid have him already. He’s done so much this past year, I’m so proud.” Mr. Heere chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. Michael’s room temperature hot chocolate (Mr. Heere knew him well) was on the side table next to him, and Michael reached out to have a sip as well.

“He has done a lot,” he agreed as he looked down at the drink. A thought passed his mind. “Also a lot last year.” Michael glanced up at Mr. Heere. “Including his bodyguard training... How did he even get that done?”

Mr. Heere chuckled. “He already did the training before your tour in the UK. He got me to call up any one of my contacts in the ministry to get him taught and worked his butt off to make it a reality. He said he wanted to make sure he was useful on the tour.” Mr. Heere sighed. “And when he told me about the situation at school... he asked me to rush the paperwork to make it all totally legal. Since you’re technically a celebrity, it’s allowed.”

God, that was weird to hear. He never would call himself a celebrity, but... he technically _was_ one. “He’s sweet. He didn’t need to do that. He was still being helpful by coming and being the willing participant that helped in my demonstrations.”

“He seems to think he always needs to do more.” Mr. Heere sighed. “He adores you, Michael. More than he probably lets on. He’s always been so nervous that he isn’t doing _enough_ to let you know.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’ve been trying to tell him for years that you know he cares, and that he doesn’t have to be doing something to be worth your time, but he’s... his anxiety gets the best of him sometimes.”

Oh. Oh no. His heart hurt now for Jeremy. “I try my best to show him that he is utterly adored by me. I guess I could do a better job at it, but anxiety is always a bitch.”

Mr. Heere shook his head. “He doesn’t doubt your affection or your commitment, Michael. He’s said he never feels more loved than when he’s around you. He just feels like he has to keep doing things to deserve it. He’s so scared of becoming the Slytherin stereotype, or of becoming like his mother, that it clouds his judgement.”

His heart hurt _even_ more now. “I know he won’t. I need to help reassure him of that somehow...”

Mr. Heere sighed heavily once again. “I wish I could offer some advice. I’ve been doing my best to help him, but it never seems to be the right thing. And with everything that’s happening at school... I’ve tried getting the ministry involved, but they won’t get involved unless the school board complain or Dumbledore asks them to. Jeremy is feeling helpless and worried and scared. And he’s scared that he’s not going to be enough. Not to protect you or to deserve you when this is over. So he tries to be that. He’s trying to deserve you now, in case he won’t later, by his own judgement.”

That idea made his stomach churn. He was preparing to eventually be sided against Michael... “I will do my damndest to make sure that he deserves me now and later. I don’t want him to think that... that he doesn’t. I want him, and for him to be happy and safe and everything.” It was hard to articulate these feelings, but Michael was trying his hardest.

Mr. Heere shot Michael a weary smile. “This isn’t an easy situation, or an easy subject to talk about at any point. I’m proud of you, Michael.” He ruffled Michael’s hair. “You’re a good kid. I can’t imagine a better, more deserving person of Jeremy’s love.”

Oh god, boyfriend’s parent praising him. He felt his cheeks flare up a bit before he grabbed Slushie the Sandshrew, holding him close as he softly whined. “Thank you, Mr. Heere...”

Mr. Heere looked like he was about to say more, but he was cut off by the loud, excited screech from upstairs followed by the flurry of footsteps.

Less than twenty seconds later, Jeremy knocked on the living room door and stuck his head in.

“Are you two busy or can I interrupt for a moment?” he asked. He was clearly vibrating with excitement, something really good must have happened.

Ellie looked up and barked from where she had been lounging, standing up even in her excitement. Oh god, she was getting hyped up from Jeremy.

“You can interrupt, but be warned that Ellie’s getting some of your vibrating vibes right now.”

Jeremy grinned sheepishly, but slipped in. He was holding a wand, clumsily made and very plain, but a wand nonetheless. He offered it to Michael. “Try casting a spell with it,” he suggested, still vibrating. He dropped to the floor to hold on to Ellie and help calm her down. They wiggled together in their excitement.

Looking over the wand, Michael couldn’t help but smile. This was one that Jeremy made for sure. There was so much love and care put into the detailing, even if it was messy. With that in mind, he tried to levitate one of Ellie’s toys.

The toy shook, then levitated clumsily up. There was a lot more strain than using a normal wand, but this was clearly a proper wand. _None_ of the other wands Jeremy had made this break could produce magic, this was the first.

Ellie’s eyes followed the toy, her body almost vibrating as her tail thumped loudly against Jeremy and the floor. “This is amazing Jeremy, holy shit.”

Jeremy held on to Ellie for a moment, then let her go. She laughed herself at the toy, grabbing from the air and shaking it around. Jeremy burst into happy laughter. “I made a wand! I actually did it! All by myself! Ah!”

“You did! It works and everything!” Michael launched himself at Jeremy, grabbing him and laughing along with him. “You gotta save it and show it off to Ollivander this summer. He’s gonna be so impressed!”

“It’s getting a display case and a pride of place somewhere,” Mr. Heere added. “I’m so proud of you, son! You made your very first wand! You’re making history right now!”

Jeremy clung to Michael, vibrating and squeaking and squealing a little in his excitement.

“Mr. Heere, he’s too giddy for words. We’ve lost him for an indefinite amount of time. I don’t know what to do,” Michael jested as he held Jeremy closer.

Mr. Heere chuckled. “Just let him work it out of his system. Maybe smother him a little. He’ll recover eventually... hopefully. I don’t want to lose my son too soon.”

“I don’t want to lose him either. He’s too precious to me,” Michael cooed before pressing a few kisses to Jeremy’s cheeks.

He did that until Ellie dropped her toy on his face. “Ow, Ellie!”

Jeremy giggled and rubbed Michael’s cheek with one hand. The other picked up the toy and tossed it towards the newly installed dog door over by the sideway out to the garden. The toy went straight through and Ellie charged after it.

Ellie’s barreling footsteps had Michael laugh, even if his cheek was still aching from the sudden drop. “Thank you, my brave savior.”

Jeremy rubbed his thumb along Michael’s cheek before reaching around and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the sore area. “Better?”

“Yes, but I think my lips hurt a bit now.” He playfully puckered his lips.

Jeremy giggled and planted a sweet kiss on Michael’s lips. He didn’t pull away until a flash from the couch caught their attention. Jeremy’s dad had a camera and was taking pictures of them. “Just ignore me. Go back to your flirting or canoodling or something.”

Michael laughed as Jeremy whined before pressing a few more kisses to Jeremy’s face. He tried to come up with a silly quip, but Ellie dropping the toy on him again sort of ruined it. “Ack- _Ellie_!”

Jeremy burst out laughing, cupping Michael’s attacked cheek and rubbing it to soothe it a little. “I think she wants to play. You wanna take her to the park and toss a ball or a frisbee around?”

“Yeah, that would be best for my health.” Leaning into Jeremy’s touch, Michael grabbed the toy and tossed it for now. He heard Ellie bound after it.

Still giggling, Jeremy guided them to their feet and towards the basement stairs which had the shoe rack hanging on the door.

Michael whistled for Ellie, and he heard her making her way through the place to make it over to them. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Jeremy asked with a cheeky grin.

“Sometimes I forget how crazy Ellie can be.”

“She’s a right nutter and we love her.” Jeremy nodded. “Now c’mon. She needs to get out her energy somehow and I am way too excited to stay indoors for once. Let’s get out to the park!”


	19. Accepting the Expected Hardships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this is where things start going to shit. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. :’)
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! This chapter is when things start to get really bad. It’s a good thing Jeremy trained to be Michael’s bodyguard, he really needs it. And... well things aren’t getting any healthier with these two. If anything, it gets worse. And by the end of this chapter... well, let’s just say I’m sorry for what you’re about to go through. It only gets worse from here.
> 
> That said, I do hope you enjoy!’

Normally, Michael was raring to go after getting back from break to go back to Hogwarts. Not this time. The kids were worse than before (all except for Brooke) with either being mean or ignoring them. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

Michael’s stomach was churning as he walked into Potions. It was the fifth year class, not his own seventh year class that he was apart of. He already had homework and was going to do that partially during the lesson. They didn’t even have a class yet and he already had work (SQUIP informed him of it when he first saw him come back, ugh)!

Jeremy, picking up on how frustrated and uncomfortable he was, squeezed his hand as they sat down and he shifted his stool to be closer to Michael’s. The gentle pressure of Jeremy leaning against him helped immensely, and he was so grateful that Jeremy was there looking after him.

He smiled and quickly gave Jeremy a kiss on the head, ignoring the stares he knew they got. With Jeremy comforting him, Michael reached down and got his Potions assignment out. He started to work on it as the rest of the class started to get settled in.

After a couple of minutes, before SQUIP had come in, Jeremy nudged him. “Hey, Mikey? Is it just me or has the slogan changed?” He pointed up to where SQUIP’s glowing slogan shimmered. Where Professionalism in the Classroom used to be, a single word remained. Perfection.

Michael frowned as he focused on the word. What the hell? “It’s not just you,” Michael reassured him as he felt his stomach churn a little in discomfort. “That’s totally new, and not in a good way.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened as something seemed to click. “You don’t think...?” That maybe SQUIP was the one behind the potion? Michael could read Jeremy perfectly, he didn’t even _need_ to finish the sentence.

“It would make sense. After class, let’s review our notes with this in mind,” Michael said, trying to keep it discreet. Not everyone ignored him, and he didn’t want anyone picking up on what they were thinking.

As Jeremy nodded, SQUIP walked in, cutting off their conversation at that point.

An hour later, during their next free period, Michael and Jeremy were in the Room once again.

“It just seems to make sense.” Jeremy huffed, putting down his notebook. “It’s almost _too_ perfect.”

“And it would make sense too, with Rich being the first to change,” Michael added as he looked over the notes. “He... he was working on that extra credit for SQUIP. After he was done, he changed.”

Jeremy looked positively spooked. “We need to tell someone.”

“Who can we tell? Reyes or Hagrid? Brooke? The house elves? Myrtle? Those are the only people unaffected so far by him, but I don’t know if any of them can do anything.”

Jeremy whined. “I don’t know, I just- I’m scared and I want this over _now_.”

After taking a deep breath, Michael reached over and held Jeremy close. “I’m scared too. I want this over with now, but we both know it can’t be over in a second...”

Jeremy whined again. “What can we do?”

“Even if we don’t think they can do much, we can at least tell Reyes and Hagrid,” Michael offered as he ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy nodded after a moment. “Yeah... They might be able to help us a little... I wonder why they’re not affected by whatever it is...”

“Well, we can try to theorize about that, ask them some questions when we tell them what we know,” Michael suggested.

He nodded again, and curled closer to Michael. “At least we’re both done with potions next year... I don’t have to take them for NEWTs and you’ll be finished the course.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Michael murmured before kissing the top of Jeremy’s head.

"He's still my head of house, though. I run into him a lot..." Jeremy shivered. "You know I'll fight it, whatever it is, if I get hit, right?" Michael was suddenly reminded of his conversation with Mr. Heere a few days before hand, and his heart broke a little all over again.

“I know you will if you get hit by it. Whatever happens, I know it isn’t you. It’s SQUIP, we both know that now.” It would make the insults and jabs a little easier to take. It wasn’t their friends, it was their teacher... But why was he doing this? Why target him?

Jeremy looked up at him with slightly watery eyes. "But I don't want to hurt you. Even if it's not _me_ , it'll still look and sound like me... And I know just how to make it hurt since I know you so well. I don't want to do that."

Focus on the ‘why’ later. Jeremy was more important.

“It won’t be you doing it. It’ll be SQUIP. I will reassure you until the end of time that this isn’t you hurting me,” Michael promised him, cupping Jeremy’s cheeks before resting their foreheads together. “And if I say anything to snap you out of this, you know it isn’t to hurt you, right? I don’t mean anything I might say to you to get you back to me.”

"I _want_ it to hurt if that's what it'll take to get me out of it,” Jeremy whimpered. "Hell, if it takes _actually_ hurting me, then do it. I'll recover, but I can't get another you if I'm made to take it too far."

“I won’t hurt you, and you won’t take it too far. I promise you that. It will not go that far.”

Jeremy rolled his shoulders as he prepared himself. Time to pick up Michael and escort him to breakfast, then to their first class (Care of Magical Creatures, thank god). As much as he wanted to just enjoy the morning, he couldn't. Not anymore. Whenever they weren't in the Room, Jeremy had to be in bodyguard mode, just in case. If he let his guard down for even a minute, Michael could get cursed or any number of jinxes and hexes thrown at him.

As much as he wanted to just spend time with his boyfriend, Jeremy had to work.

He knocked lightly on the door to Michael's dorm room, knowing that Michael would be the only one up at this hour. Everyone else tended to sleep in.

A minute later, Michael was there. Ellie was pressed right against his side, obviously ready for the day. Michael looked a bit wiped, but he was smiling regardless as he looked at Jeremy. “Hi,” he whispered, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. “Ready to head to the kitchen for Ellie?”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, holding out his arm for Michael to take. Rule one: have both hands free if possible, one for defending your charge and the other for your wand. Jeremy kept his wand out these days, but it meant no hand holding during the day anymore.

Still, Michael seemed happy to hold Jeremy’s arm with his free hand. Jeremy was happy with having his arm held anyway, even if it wasn’t the same as holding hands. Michael’s safety meant more than his want to hold his hand.

Jeremy guided Michael out the dorms and into the kitchen without incident, where Ellie was given her food. "Do you want to eat down here today or upstairs?" Jeremy asked while Ellie ate.

There was a table set out for if Michael did want to eat down here. The house elves had been very kind and understanding, and ensured they were all well looked after. Still, Michael usually preferred eating upstairs, so the table was only for bad days.

Michael thought on it for a second before answering, “Upstairs please.” Alright, so he wasn’t having a bad day, even if he looked drained.

Well, if that's what Michael wanted, that's what they'd do. It just meant Jeremy had to be extra cautious to make sure nothing came even close to getting Michael, just to be safe. If he was tired, he was more vulnerable.

"So, how did you sleep last night? You look tired, sweetheart."

“Not too well,” Michael admitted as the elves handed him a basket. “Thank you guys for breakfast.”

Jeremy shot them a grin as well before turning back to Michael. "Did something happen?" he asked. If something had happened, he might be able to finally convince Michael to stay in the Room for his own protection. They could move everything over there, easily.

“Just bad dreams,” he reassured Jeremy before seeing Ellie finished. He quickly bent down, giving Ellie a kiss on her nose before wiping down her bowl and popping it back in. “Also just had a hard time falling asleep, but Ellie slept with me last night so she helped.”

Jeremy nodded, feeling both relieved and disappointed. No convincing him just yet. "Well at least you're okay. Wanna talk about them?" He offered his arm once more, ready to head upstairs.

After he put the bowl back into his bag, Michael took Jeremy’s arm. He waved to the elves before leaving with Jeremy. “It wasn’t too bad, just a lot of different little things,” he explained.

Jeremy shrugged but focused on their surroundings as soon as they were out the kitchen. He couldn’t afford to not pay attention. “That’s not too bad then. Could have been worse.”

“No, just tiring,” Michael agreed. “Plus, Ellie always makes it better.”

“That’s because Ellie is amazing.” Jeremy knew his responses were lackluster, but he also knew Michael understood. They would talk properly in private, when Jeremy could actually focus on just Michael instead of everything. For now, his attention was divided.

“She really is,” he agreed. Jeremy felt Michael kiss his cheek, and even if he smiled and thanked Michael for it, Jeremy didn’t lose his focus. He couldn’t afford to.

It was a good thing Jeremy _was_ focused because not even a whole minute later, he heard the sound of someone casting a jinx. Without even giving anyone a chance to respond, Jeremy cast a shield charm and sent a Bat-Bogey Hex right back at them. It caught Rich right in the chest and he ran off as it started to take effect.

There was that second of Michael recollecting himself, even if he wasn’t surprised by that point, before he thanked Jeremy. It was his job at this point, he didn’t need to be thanked, but it did make both of them feel better for a moment.

Jeremy shot Michael a smile before holding out his arm again. "So, where do you want to eat today? Dining hall or out in the courtyard? Or even in the Room?" Continue on as normal after an attack, unless your charge is injured or needs help. Rule two.

“Courtyard so Ellie can do her business and play for a bit while we relax,” Michael offered, though they both knew he was the deciding factor.

Jeremy nodded and mentally reviewed the weak points of the courtyard. Yeah, easy enough to defend since there were no windows out to it, only one door and it was a secluded location very few people knew about. "Sure. It's getting warmer already, so we should be fine so long as we stay by the torches."

“Yeah, for sure.” It wasn’t a long walk to the courtyard. Jeremy watched Michael input the password of sorts before they were allowed into the passageway that lead to the courtyard.

Before they could go in, however, Jeremy had to check. He opened the door and looked out to see... no one else there. Good.

When they entered the courtyard, though, he did take some precautions. As always. He put a strong locking charm on the door, so only he'd be able to get in, and he quickly cast a shielding charm above to make sure nothing came from up there (a cursed bludger from Quidditch practice had found them once out here). Once he was satisfied, he went over and sat with Michael, getting out his breakfast from the basket. Out here, he could _mostly_ relax.

Michael quickly unhooked Ellie from her leash, telling her, “Break,” before sitting down beside Jeremy. Ellie went absolutely bonkers then, running around and getting out her energy and everything else.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile. She worked as hard as he did these days. It was always nice to see her get to relax. It helped him too.

“So, after breakfast, we head right to Hagrid’s to spend time there before class?” Michael asked after they watched Ellie go at it for a minute.

Jeremy nodded, munching on his still warm toast. "Yup. He'll be happy to see us, I'm sure. And I can pass over the notes we have to him, I copied them out on bigger notecards for him." Jeremy patted his bag proudly. He hadn't been sleeping very well recently with the knowledge that SQUIP was nearby, so he'd been using that time to be productive. His homework had never looked better.

“You’re really sweet,” Michael said, smiling at him. “Yeah, so we have more people who know what we know. I can try making a copy of the notes for Reyes too.”

"Already sorted. I just need to get it to him. And I sent Pants out with the ones for my dad and your mums last night."

After humming, Michael took a bite of his own toast. “Well, when do we have his class next?”

"Tomorrow." Jeremy nodded without a second thought. He knew their schedules off by heart, to ensure there was never any fumbling with them and never a moment where he could lose focus trying to figure out where to go.

“Right.” Michael nodded with a smile before pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. “Thanks for staying on top of all this when I can’t.”

Jeremy grinned, though it felt a little forced. "Well _someone_ has to."

Michael laughed before pressing a few kisses to his face. “Yeah, I guess. I need to get a planner to help out.”

Jeremy giggled softly, relaxing more than he really should. He couldn’t help it though, he needed to let himself live a little too, and Michael was being so sweet.

“Yeah, you do. But until then, you’ve got me and my superior memory.”

“If I didn’t have all these brain illnesses holding me back, you would be fucked because I’d be superior to you and your memory,” Michael joked before eating some turkey bacon.

He snorted at that. "Somehow I doubt it. I might be a dumbass but memory is something I have down. It's near photographic if I focus."

“I could have it be _more_ than near, I could have it perfectly photographic.”

Jeremy arched an eyebrow and shot Michael a small smirk. "Suuure. But since that's not a reality, you're just gonna have to deal with my _near_ photographic memory instead."

“Aw phooey.” That was a Disney reference... to Donald Duck. Right?

He had to ask. Michael always got excited when Jeremy made a guess at muggle culture, and anything that got him excited was well worth the chance of embarrassment if he got it wrong.

"Was that a Donald Duck thing? Disney, right?" Jeremy asked slowly, doing an internal fist pump when he saw Michael's eyes light up. Score!

“Yes, it was! You’re starting to get my references!” Michael cheered as he hugged tightly onto Jeremy. “Woohoo!” Ellie barked from wherever she was in the courtyard. “Exactly!”

Jeremy beamed, letting his guard drop for just a moment. They were safe, surely. "I've been trying to learn them for ages. I got one right! Woo!"

“You did! I’m so proud of you.” His best friend was laughing as he held him and it was like music to Jeremy’s ears. It would help him get through the day.

Of course, their peaceful, happy moment couldn’t last. They never did unless they were in the room. The sound of a rock shattering startled them both to look upwards, seeing the fragments of stone tumbling to the edges of the domed shield and get wedged by the walls of the courtyard.

“Looks like my shield charm held up this time.” Jeremy sighed out a little breathlessly.

Michael sighed and nodded as he sat down, trying to hide his frown by taking another bite of his toast. “Yeah, it’s always good to be proactive.”

Well, Jeremy couldn’t let that mood linger. He wrapped his arm around Michael and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We now have an idea of who is doing this and how. We’ll figure out a way of fixing it, I know we will.”

He watched Michael nod and his frown fade a bit. “Yeah, we will. Even if it isn’t the best time until then, we’ll fix it.”

Jeremy nodded and squeezed Michael again. “Exactly. And we’re a team, always. I’m gonna make sure you come out from this a-okay.” No matter what it cost him, he would. Rule three: your charge is more important than you are. Protect them at all cost. Jeremy rule one: Michael is the best person in the world. Protect him and love him forever.

“And I’m going to make sure that _you_ come out a-OK as well,” Michael insisted before resting his head against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy smiled and squeezed Michael once more. Even if he knew this was about protecting Michael, it felt good... it felt good to be taken care of too.

He was reminded, though, of how important his job was once classes were going. Hagrid’s class was good in terms of Michael’s safety since everyone couldn’t try anything near the animals. There was a risk and no one would take it. Maybe there was a small hex or curse here or there that Jeremy had to deflect or reflect, but class was fine.

It was after class that was the main issue.

Heading back up to the castle meant going through a large, open space. Jeremy ended up cursing at least twelve different students in retaliation. Nothing major, just enough to incapacitate them for a few minutes while Jeremy escorted Michael to their next class. Oh joy, it was transfiguration.

As they made their way through the halls, Jeremy spotted a threat incoming. Jake, Chloe, and Rich, all with their wands out. He pushed Michael into an alcove and placed himself firmly in the line of fire. It would be a battle at the very least. At least none of them were especially good at defence against the dark arts, and none of them were even close to Jeremy’s level in charms.

Ellie made sure to keep Michael in the alcove, so Jeremy was grateful to her. She made sure Michael didn’t come out or do something to endanger himself by accident.

It wasn’t big enough for any spells to get past easily either with Jeremy in the entrance, so he stood as tall as he could.

When the trio stopped, Jeremy had to suppress a sigh. Why couldn’t they just move on? He really didn’t like fighting them.

“Step aside, Heere. You’re not who we’re after.” Rich sneered, glaring at Jeremy. His wand hand was twitching with what could be excitement.

“Fat chance, Goranski. Hey, have you actually gotten _shorter_ since this morning? Maybe your body is finally moving to match your brain,” Jeremy snarked back. They were going to all attack him anyways, he might as well use this as a chance to let out some frustration.

Before he could properly let out his frustration, Professor McGonagall came over, calling out, “Stop this incessant bickering. Now why are all of you standing in the middle of the hall, about to fight one another? You should all be heading to your next lessons.”

Oh well, another opportunity would show itself. They always did, about three times a day.

“I was, Professor. These three had their wands out and were coming towards Michael and myself aggressively. I was only doing my job.” He knew his plea would mean nothing, but it was always good to get the facts straight. He could prove his story to the board of governors with a memory after all, and having any back up proof only helped.

Professor McGonagall frowned, looking around at the others before turning back to face Jeremy. “I don’t see Mr. Mell anywhere, Mr. Heere.”

Jeremy stepped aside to reveal Michael and Ellie behind him. Ruben had crawled out of Jeremy’s pocket and perched on Michael’s shoulder in case Jeremy’s protection wasn’t enough.

“I positioned myself to beat defend him, Professor. He was out of the line of fire back there.”

It seemed like she was looking for some reason to continue disagreeing, but she had seen everyone with their wands out, even if they were gone now. After sighing, Professor McGonagall waved everyone off. “All of you, go to class. If I hear of another disturbance caused today, detention with Mr. Filch for the next week and House point deductions for everyone.”

Jeremy nodded meekly. “Of course Professor. I won’t start anything, only do my job in defending my charge,” he simpered. To add to the whole thing, he conjured up his badge to float next to him. Even if he did get into a scuffle, his memories could prove that he hadn’t started it, and his badge and job would protect him from actually getting in trouble. The teachers might be asses now, but they still had to stick to the rules.

“I understand, Mr. Heere, but you must come to class now. You too, Mr. Mell and Ms. Valentine,” she insisted, making sure Rich and Jake left before turning back to go to her classroom.

Jeremy let Michael go first, knowing that McGonagall going in first would protect Michael from getting hit with any curses. He positioned them at the back of the room, in the corner furthest from the door, so the only way someone could get them was if they turned around and risked getting in trouble.

Michael softly thanked him once they were seated, Ellie settling across his feet. He was a bit anxious now. His poor sleep today and what just happened had to be getting to him now.

This is what Jeremy had been trying to avoid. Still, it was what he had to deal with. He pulled out a chocolate orange piece and handed it to Michael, knowing the sweetness helped to calm him a little. And they had a written note from Madame Pomfrey last year that Michael was allowed to eat in any class except potions for this very reason.

He thanked Jeremy again as he took the piece and slowly started nibbling on it. His gaze looked back to the front of the class once he took his notebook and pencil out. Alright, Michael, at the very least, felt good enough to focus.

Despite his careful placement, Jeremy still had to deflect a few curses. He didn’t use his wand because that would get him in trouble, but he did keep Michael from noticing too. He was calming down more and more, the last thing Jeremy needed was for him to get spooked again.

Thankfully, besides the few instances, class went by without a hitch. Michael packed his bag up, his breathing no longer a little shaky. He pet Ellie’s head before he got up with Jeremy, giving Jeremy an exhausted smile. “Alright, I’m more than ready for lunch.”

Jeremy nodded and offered his arm. “Where to?” he asked. As always, it would be up to Michael. Jeremy was just happy he could do something to protect him.

Michael enjoyed the Room of Requirement. He didn’t want to live there (at least not yet), but he loved being here. It was the only time Jeremy could truly relax, the only time they could truly relax together. They both needed it.

Right now, after worrying so long about school and the upcoming OWLs, Michael needed the mind-numbingness of playing on his GameBoy. He even took out a random game his moms had gotten him when he was so young. It was really basic and simple, but Dogz 2 was a great pet simulation game to zone out playing.

Jeremy, who was perched next to him, stretched out after a few minutes of watching Michael. “M’gonna go see if Brooke is outside. I told her to meet us by the tapestry since she’s never been to the Room before.” He sort of flailed in an attempt to get up but didn’t really manage anything.

Oh, right, Brooke was supposed to be coming! It had been forever since they could hang out with her. It was never safe to go out anywhere, nowhere was safe besides the Room. “Go check, I miss Brookie.” He poked Jeremy’s a few times before pushing him up. “Gooo!”

Jeremy groaned and managed to pull himself to a standing position. He headed out the room, returning only a few seconds later.

“No Brooke, just a note. Looks like she had a first year deliver it, if the style of sticking charm is right.” He flopped back down, looking concerned. “She has detention. With SQUIP.”

Michael’s stomach churned. “She... I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s smart, we’ve warned her. She knows he’s the source of all this.” They couldn’t leave her out of the loop at least about the fact that SQUIP was bad and involved with this. “Right?”

Jeremy nodded firmly. “Right. She can give us any info she gets about what goes on, maybe she’ll see something out of place.” He wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into his lap and holding him close. “She’ll be fine. Just like we all will be.”

He nodded in agreement before resting his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. “She will be. We all will be.”

Jeremy started running his hands up and down Michael’s sides. The feeling was gentle and soothing and just what he needed right then. “You’re safe, and I’m safe and she’ll be safe. It’ll all be okay. And you’re super safe right here. I got you and nothing else is gonna get you here.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek.

Michael hummed in agreement before letting his eyes shut. “Oh, I need to turn off my GameBoy if we’re going to be doing anything...”

Jeremy removed one of his hands. “Do you need me to save anything? Just relax, I’ll take care of it.”

Oh, alright. “No, just turn it off. I was in the middle of a day, you can only save if you finish it,” he reminded Jeremy. Surely he told Jeremy about the save mechanics before, right?

Jeremy hummed, pressing a kiss to Michael’s neck before returning both arms to their previous motion. “Just stay here for a while, yeah? I’ll take care of you. Promise.”

Well, Brooke wasn’t coming. It was just going to be the two of them, excluding the sleepy Ellie and Ruben. He could just let Jeremy take care of him. “Alright...”

As soon as he had permission, Jeremy started nipping lightly on Michael’s neck, instantly finding a sensitive spot and working on leaving a mark there. He shifted his hands under Michael’s shirt, running his fingertips along his skin directly in a way that was _so_ relaxing.

Michael gasped as he melted right into Jeremy’s touches. He couldn’t help but hum and gasp as Jeremy slowly eased him into such a relaxed state. He loved the ease and bliss he felt thanks to his boyfriend.

Jeremy worked so hard to take care of him all the time, and Michael knew that pampering him helped to relax Jeremy too. It would be sort of mean to _not_ let Jeremy relax as well, right? Besides, they were safe here. Jeremy would keep them safe.

He kept working on making another hickey a few kisses away, and Michael was certain he was using some sort of magic to help him relax. There was no way Jeremy could do this all on his own. It was getting hard to think because he was feeling so good.

So he didn’t think. He just let himself bliss out completely, gasping and sighing when needed. Michael felt himself go close to limp against Jeremy, but that was fine. Jeremy said he’d take care of him, and he was making him feel so good. How could something that felt so good possibly be bad? Trick question: it wasn’t bad.

Michael did feel Ellie shift to lie on his feet after a while (time was sort of fuzzy right then) but he didn’t mind. She was warm and she was just helping protect him too.

Jeremy’s kisses never wavered or hesitated or were anything other than gentle and sweet. And when Jeremy’s hands stopped rubbing and he took Michael’s hands, reaching them behind to get Michael to hold on to him, Michael readily complied. He was still feeling totally blissed out, enjoying the sweet love and protection Jeremy was giving. The least he could do was behave nicely for Jeremy.

Ellie accidentally nuzzling her head against his feet as she shifted felt nice as he managed to grab onto Jeremy’s shirt. This seemed to be how Jeremy wanted Michael to hold on since he happily squeezed his hands before letting go.

Jeremy shifted again so his hands were under Michael’s shirt, one pressed to the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat and pressing him close to Jeremy. The other rested over Michael’s stomach, rubbing there in a gentle, soothing motion. It would be hard to get away from Jeremy like this, if Michael actually wanted to.

Fact was, he didn’t. He was very, very happy where he was. Jeremy’s touches and kisses and the gentle press keeping Michael close was more than enough to get him to give over whatever plans he had for the rest of the day in favor of just staying here. This was perfect. This was safe. This was where Michael wanted to stay.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that for, with Jeremy’s kisses and touches being the only thing he loved and cared for. It wasn’t until Ellie was insistently nudging against him that he started to pay attention to reality again, Michael returning to a state where he could think. “Mm?”

Jeremy didn’t stop with his loving touches, nor with his gentle kisses (he had given up on hickeys some time ago, probably when he ran out of space in the area he could reach without moving). If anything, Michael returning to a proper state of consciousness seemed to make his touches grow needier. The hand against his chest started lightly massaging his sternum, keeping him pressed tightly against Jeremy’s chest.

Michael couldn’t help but melt at the touches, wanting to go back to that blissful state of mind that he had before. Ellie’s whining and nudging kept him from doing so. His want to return was overruled by his love for Ellie as he looked over at her. “What is it, precious girl?”

Ellie whined and wiggled where she sat while pawing at him ever so gently. Oh god, she was going to be the death of him.

Jeremy hummed out a small question, no words, just showing his curiosity as to what Michael was doing. When Michael looked around the Room, waking himself up a little, he spotted a clock and figured out why Ellie was getting fussy. It was late, very late, and dinner would be over soon. In like ten minutes. It had barely been three o’clock when they were originally going to meet Brooke. How had they slipped so much?

“Remy, dinner is almost over,” Michael murmured. “Ellie needs food and to go out, and we need food too... We were here for too long.”

Jeremy let out a small groan, seemingly pulling himself out of a funny headspace too. “Well, we can get food from the kitchen. They say we could go eat there whenever. And we can take Ellie out in a just a sec, just need to wake up a little first...”

“Yeah... We were here for a long while though,” he almost yawned before shutting his eyes again. Michael reached over, one hand letting go of Jeremy’s shirt, to pet Ellie’s head. “You’re a good girl, Ellie. Thank you.”

“Didn’t seem like that long... did you feel good at least?” Jeremy asked as he guided them to sit up a bit more. Leaning back in their pillow nest wasn’t good if they were trying to _not_ fall back asleep.

“I did feel really good. I still feel really good,” Michael told him, though he yawned again. “Thank you, Remy.”

Jeremy nuzzled against Michael‘s shoulder. “Good. ‘Cause that felt really nice for me too.” This time Jeremy yawned, retrieving his hands and stretching his arms up.

“Mm, that’s good.” After he finished petting Ellie’s head, Michael managed to pull back before stretching his hands above his head. “Mm...”

Jeremy glanced over to the clock. “Woah, we lost almost five hours in here... Gonna have to be more careful next time...”

“Yeah, we should try to get an alarm clock or a timer or something,” Michael offered after rubbing his eyes. “To keep track of time...”

Jeremy nodded and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. “S’a good thing Ellie’s here. Or I would’ve just kept going. Didn’t even realise I was hungry ‘till now.”

“Yeah, it’s really good. She’s a good girl,” Michael agreed before yawning once more. “She’s keeping us aware and on our toes, so to speak.”

“Yup. Well, we should get up.... but I don’t really wanna. I just wanna stay and cuddle more. S’so much nicer keeping you safe in here.”

“But we need food, Remy.” He gently nudged Jeremy as he whined. “I’m starting to feel really hungry now. We need to get food.”

Jeremy removed his hands which were holding Michael back, though it was clear the movement was reluctant. If Michael hadn’t said anything, he wasn’t so sure he would have been able to get up in the first place.

After trying a few times, Michael managed to get up. It took him a few seconds to get steady on his feet before helping Jeremy up. “Hopefully the house elves have something for us.”

Jeremy shrugged. “They almost always do.” He managed to get up as well. “They adore you. Probably because you treat them as equals.”

“It’s the least I can do. If I can’t get them to think they need more, I’m going to show that they’re my equal at the very least,” Michael explained before looking around. “Where’s Ruben?”

Jeremy nodded over to the bonsai by the door. Ruben was napping in it. “He’ll be bouncing for hours at this rate...”

“Probably.” After shrugging, Michael looked around before grabbing his backpack. He made sure to take out Ellie’s leash before patting Ellie’s head and hooking her back up. “So sorry, Ellie.”

After a moment more, Jeremy stood up properly and he held out his hand. It was nice and soft. ”Let’s get going.”

Michael intertwined their fingers before nodding. “Yeah, let’s get some food.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure how to deal with this. Brooke had asked for his help, for his support, and she was his friend but it would mean leaving Michael. He wasn’t sure what to do.

As he got settled into their blanket nest in the Room, Jeremy pondered how to bring it up with Michael. He already knew Jeremy and Brooke had spoken, but not what it was about.

Should he even consider it? It would mean leaving Michael, which went against everything Jeremy was doing, even if he’d be totally safe in the Room.

He was jostled from his thoughts by Michael. Looking over, he saw Michael looking at him with a soft smile that held a little bit of worry in it. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you’re really conflicted about something.”

Jeremy sighed heavily. Of course Michael knew. “Brooke wants me to go with her to Quidditch. She wants to talk to Chrissy, try to get some sense into her and ask her out.”

Michael seemed conflicted for a few seconds before answering, “Well, do you want to go with her?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy admitted. “I want to support her, but also... I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be fine waiting for you in here,” Michael told him. “The match tomorrow surely won’t be too long, and if anything, you only really have to go when Brooke goes to talk to her after the match is over if doing that’ll make you feel better.”

Jeremy sighed. “Do you think I should go?” He was still torn. If Michael thought he should, he would.

“It’s not my choice to make, Jeremy,” Michael told him. “Do what you think is best. I trust you and your judgement.”

Jeremy sighed. “Okay... I think I’ll go. Just for the end, to support her. I don’t really like Quidditch, I don’t think I could sit through a match.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I could either. I would get bored after a few minutes,” Michael told him before resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

After a moment, Jeremy nodded. “Okay. And I’ll come straight back here afterwards.” He wanted to be a good friend to Brooke. “And we can relax before exam season starts tomorrow. We need to start studying for our OWLs.”

“That sounds like a plan,” his best friend agreed before nuzzling against his shoulder. “A very good plan.”

Jeremy did end up arriving a little early, early enough that the match was still in progress when he arrived. He waited down by the base of the stands, like planned.

When the game ended, Jeremy prepared himself to find Brooke. The strange green mist filling the air didn’t deter him, even if it did... make him feel... weird…

The world faded out of focus within seconds, and all Jeremy could hear was the voice of SQU-... the voice of Professor Shimizu.

He found Brooke, and had no progress with Christine, unfortunately. And for half a second, he even considered just... staying. Then the thought vanished and he headed back up to the castle. Michael was waiting... right?

When he made it to the Room, he found Michael napping there in the blanket nest. Ellie looked up at him from where she was lying next to Michael. Ruben looked over from his bonsai tree as well, squeaking happily upon his return.

Jeremy grinned and scooped up Ruben, setting him on his shoulder and nuzzling against the little bowtruckle. Then Jeremy paused. Should he climb into the nest with Michael? And why was that even a question... he always did, right?

Yes, he always did, so he did that now. He was sure to be careful as he settled in with Michael. Jeremy stopped when Michael shifted. He only moved to reach over and grab loosely at his shirt. Once he made contact, he seemed satisfied as he settled and continued to peacefully sleep.

Jeremy smiled. Yes, this was right. It was normal and it made him happy. And as he drifted off to sleep, he easily ignored the small tug in his chest, telling him to leave. After all, he never wanted to leave Michael’s side.

Normally, Jeremy was always on time. Why wasn’t he here yet?

Michael fidgeted as he now stood in the Hufflepuff common room, waiting anxiously. Jeremy was always punctual with coming to pick him up, way before any other kids could wake up. He hurried down here to wait when he heard the boys starting to stir in their room.

Jeremy finally walked into the common room, barely minutes before the others would come down. He looked dazed, and his eyes seemed a little unfocused. The subtle twitch in his hands didn’t help the image of disorganisation at all. “Hey, Mikey. Sorry, I don’t even know what happened this morning...” He ran a still shaking hand through his hair nervously.

“It’s alright, Jeremy,” he assured Jeremy, reaching over and taking his free hand. After squeezing his hand, Michael smiled away any worries he had. Jeremy needed him to be the strong one right now. “Let’s get going to the kitchen, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, looking as though he had just woken up as Michael spoke. Still dazed. Still distracted. “Uh, Yeah. Kitchen.” It took him a moment to offer his arm and take out his wand again.

Michael nodded as he took Jeremy’s arm. He gave him a smile as he lead Jeremy out this time. Ellie pressed a bit more against his leg, sensing his tension and nerves.

Since the kitchens were so close, they made they without any incident. Jeremy didn’t seem any better when Ellie was eating, though, barely talking unless prompted.

The house elves were clearly worried, offering Jeremy some weird drink they said would help wake him up a little. It didn’t help. Michael was getting worried.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked him as he took the basket from the house elves. He had a few theories on what was going on. When Jeremy went, it should have been after the game ended. He shouldn’t have encountered it, but if he did... Well, it would explain everything.

Jeremy waved him off. “Fine, fine. Just a little tired. I guess my insomnia is finally catching up to me.” He shot Michael a weak smile, but it was still very much a Jeremy smile. Even if he _was_ affected, Jeremy was still there, still himself, and still trying to be there for Michael. He was fighting against whatever was causing this.

But how long would he be able to fight it off for, especially when he was going to be busy with his apprenticeship over the summer? “Yeah, I guess. OWLs studying and all that will do that for you,” Michael offered.

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah... Hey, not long now. Then over the summer, we can hang out when I’m not working. Mr. Ollivander says I’ll get plenty of time off if I work hard.”

He wanted that to be true, but he wasn’t sure if it would be a reality now if he had been hit. Despite knowing the truth, Michael smiled and nodded along with the unintentional lie Jeremy was giving. “Yeah, that’ll be great.”

Jeremy grinned, the first proper smile he’d given Michael so far. “Guess I’ll have to work extra hard.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, lingering a moment. “I love you. Remember that, even if I’m cranky because exams suck.“

Michael nodded as Jeremy pulled back, hoping that Jeremy was too out of it to tell that his smile was forced (it seemed to be the case). Right now, he could do nothing but go along with Jeremy until he, more than likely, lost him over the summer.

Michael was going to savor every last moment that he had until he lost Jeremy for however long. It wouldn’t be forever, because he was going to fix this.

“Of course. Know that I love you too, Remy.” He kisses Jeremy’s lips before tugging him along and out of the kitchen. “Let’s have our breakfast with Hagrid so we have more time to relax together.”

Michael accepted his fate for the next however long as he exited the kitchen with his boyfriend, Ellie, and Ruben. And if Ruben transferred over to sit with Michael, Jeremy was none the wiser.


	20. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, the start of the bad shit. Be prepared because it’s coming in waves.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! Just a small thanks from me for all the support you guys are giving. Seeing your comments really brightens my day <3333
> 
> Enjoy!’

Michael was pretty upset by the time he was heading back to Hogwarts. Despite his promise, and Michael's best efforts, Jeremy didn't manage to meet up with him once over the holidays.

Michael visited often, and ended up pretty close with Mr. Heere thanks to it, but whenever he did, Jeremy seemed to be either rushing out the house (without noticing Michael) or already out with Mr. Ollivander. Michael was proud that Jeremy was working towards his dream, but also... he missed his best friend and knew they wouldn't have much longer before Jeremy hit the first stage of the infection: avoidance.

Which was why he was determined to find Jeremy on the Hogwarts Express. There was no way for Jeremy to miss him this time, which meant they could actually spend some time together, right?

This worry and longing he had propelled him through the train. He hadn’t seen him or Mr. Heere at the station. Maybe he got them their spot already reserved-

He was there, but so were the rest of their friends. They were all happily talking together. No one was being mean. What the hell was going on?

Jeremy kept fidgeting, looking happy but nervous, and he didn't look up when Michael opened the door to their usual compartment.

"I know he'll be here soon, guys. We _always_ sit in here, ever since our first time coming to Hogwarts..." Jeremy was fiddling with the sleeve of his cardigan. "I really miss him and I want to get to spend some time with Michael before school starts, at least."

"Don't worry, Jeremy, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just relax, none of us will scare him off again. Promise," Rich assured him gently.

"Yeah, we're all really sorry about that. We couldn't stop ourselves, no matter how hard we tried! I'm so glad it wore off eventually,” Chloe added softly.

Wait, what? “Um, I’m right here, guys,” Michael plainly announced, even dropping his backpack in the middle of the compartment as he looked around at everyone. When he did, he felt chills go down his spine because everyone was staring right through him, as if he wasn’t there to begin with.

Jeremy sighed heavily. "I just didn't get to see him all summer, and I really worked hard to as well." He glanced at the door, looking straight at Michael but apparently not seeing him. "Where is he? The train is about to leave..."

"Maybe he's in a different compartment?" Brooke suggested gently. "He might be a little upset with you if you didn't see each other at _all_ during the summer." Jeremy looked positively horrified by that thought.

“I’m right here, guys!” Michael almost shouted, frowning and getting a bit upset. This was new. When did SQUIP get this all to happen?

Ruben, who had been perched on Jeremy's shoulder, climbed down and up on to Michael. He patted Michael's cheek sadly, letting out a small squeak of sympathy. Jeremy didn't seem to notice as he flopped back into his seat, looking almost distraught.

"I really hope not. I'd hate it if he was upset with me and I couldn't apologise..."

This was really painful. Michael felt himself tear up as he stood right by Jeremy, reaching down and cupping his cheeks. “I’m not upset with you, Jeremy. You have nothing to apologize for. Please, just notice me.”

Jeremy seemed to subconsciously lean into Michael's touch a little, but didn't respond besides that. His eyes looked straight through Michael, the pain and sadness clear in the blue-grey depths.

Michael couldn’t stop his tears, so he pulled back and rubbed at his eyes before sitting in the free space by the door. He hated the door side, it was always too noisy. Now he had to sit here. He wasn’t leaving his friends, even if Ellie whined and pawed at him so he could sit somewhere better for him.

Everyone kept talking amongst themselves for the rest of the train ride, with Jeremy getting more and more agitated and nervous as time went on. He kept looking over at the door and even almost flopped on to Michael when he saw no one out there.

"So, I've been made Quidditch Captain this year," Christine eventually spoke up, having been silent up until that point. "I got a badge and access to a special bathroom and everything!"

"I've got to try out for Quidditch this year too." Jeremy grimaced, sitting up from where he almost was lying on Michael. "SQU- Professor Shimizu says I fucked up my potions OWL so badly that I have to 'contribute to the school' if I want to continue at school. Apparently the only sure fire way of doing that is joining the team." He made a disgusted face at the thought, but everyone else seemed excited.

No way did Jeremy do bad. He helped Jeremy to study, he knew the material so well. _SQUIP_ had lied to him to use him, the motherfucker.

“He’s lying, Jeremy. You did amazing, I know you did. We studied for ages and you knew the material like the back of your hand,” Michael said to everyone, even if no one would hear. “He’s doing this to get you more exposed to whatever mist version of the potion he has during games and such.”

Jeremy, as he had so far, didn't hear Michael at all. "I really hate Quidditch, I know I'm a good flyer but still. It sucks."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do Slytherin proud,” Jenna offered. "You've got the right sort of build to make seeker, honestly, and I've seen you on your late night flights. You're gonna go far for sure."

“Far into SQUIP’s control, like the rest of you,” Michael muttered. Again, no one responded. It was like he was just an observer, except he knew he was supposed to be a part of this scene.

Ellie whined again and rested her head on Michael's lap. Jeremy perked up, as though hearing it, and looked towards the door. When he didn't see Michael, he flopped back down, looking even more miserable than before.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. I really doubt that the Mu- That Michael is upset with you. Maybe he was just running late and got caught in another compartment," Jake offered with a crooked grin.

"He's _never_ late though..."

“I wasn’t late. I’m right here. I’m also not a Mudblood,” Michael got out as he wiped the wetness away from his eyes. “I’m not upset with you, Jeremy. I wish you could just see or hear me.” He was going to be a broken record at this rate.

Jeremy stood with a sigh, grabbing his backpack and looking more than a little broken. "I... I'm gonna get changed into my robes." It was so much earlier than normal. "I'll be back in a bit."

As soon as he left, the whole mood changed in an instant. Thought they still couldn't see Michael still, they weren't the same people from a moment ago.

"Did you give the instruction like Professor Shimizu wanted?" Rich asked Chloe, who pulled out a perfume bottle filled with a bright green liquid.

"Of course I did, Rich. I'm not stupid. I got him twice over the summer and once when we got on the train. It's not like it's _hard_ to spray someone with the correction potion. And I'm not an idiot, I followed the script."

Michael narrowed his eyes as he saw the potion. So SQUIP called it a correction potion. And this was how...

OK, he could work with this. He just had to wait for his moment. Maybe he could grab it before they left the train. He could try to figure out what was in the damn potion over the year and have an antidote. Yeah, but he just needed to _get it_.

"Speaking of... aren't we all due a top up before we arrive? I know we have our own stocks, but maybe it'll be easier to just use yours since it's so much bigger," Christine suggested, looking uncomfortable.

Rich, who had been reaching for the side pocket on his bag, sat back down. "Sure, that sounds good, right Chloe?" Chloe nodded. "Okay, so remember on focusing on your instructions. Totally ignore the Mudblood until Jeremy is properly corrected, stay loyal to Professor Shimizu, and whatever personal instructions he's given you before."

Shit, were they about to spray the potion in _here_? Michael had to act fast. Didn't Jeremy teach him a bubble head charm to stop airborne toxins last year?

Michael was quick to cast the charm not just on himself, but Ellie and Ruben as well. He was _not_ losing anyone else.

As Chloe started to spray and everyone closed their eyes, the room filling with the potion, Michael walked across the compartment to Rich’s backpack. He saw a few vials in there. Poor Rich.

No, focus. Michael grabbed three of the five there, quickly going to his seat and putting them into his backpack. Hey, if no one noticed him and he was ignored, the _Mudblood_ was going to use and abuse this.

After a minute, the air cleared and everyone opened their eyes. Their eyes all had a subtle blue sheen over them which Michael had never seen before.

"We obey Professor Shimizu,” everyone chanted in sync before returning back to their original positions and relaxing.

Michael took out his notebook, writing everything down as he shuddered. Only after he finished writing did he dispel the charms he cast. “Fucking creepy and horrifying as hell,” he said, knowing no one would hear or acknowledge him in any manner, before petting Ellie’s head.

Jeremy returned less than a minute later, sitting back in his seat, now dressed in his robes. He flopped over sideways morosely, right into Michael’s lap. He didn't seem to notice that he wasn't lying against the plush seat. Instead of responding to any of the other's questions about how he was doing, Jeremy just closed his eyes and whined sadly.

Pretending as if Jeremy knew, Michael ran his fingers through his hair. He missed this. He was going to miss this. He needed to get his fill of Jeremy before he lost him to SQUIP for however long.

Thankfully, however long was going to be a lot shorter now that he had some of the potion.

Jeremy was getting beyond worried. He knew Michael was at Hogwarts. He was certain of that fact. But he never saw him, not even in class! He should share two classes with Michael, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, but apart from a bunch of curses thrown during the first couple of lessons, nothing strange had happened and Michael hadn't been present in any of them!

Jeremy huffed, resisting the urge to scratch at his arm as an outlet for his worry and anxiety. He was scared. He couldn't remember why he had been so scared last year, but he was sure it had something to do with why Michael was missing now. And why his friends were suddenly his friends again.

He figured, if anyone was trustworthy to talk to about his problems, it was Reyes. He didn't know why, but he trusted Reyes almost as much as he did Hagrid.

He couldn't help but rub a little as he headed over to the teacher's desk at the end of the class one morning a few days in to lessons.

Reyes was sitting at his desk, writing some things down. His attention shifted near instantly once Jeremy walked over. Always the eccentric, he gave a dazzling smile to Jeremy as he shifted his glasses and stood. “Ah, Mr. Heere- heheh, that never gets old. What seems to be the problem?”

Jeremy kept rubbing at his arm. The friction helped a little to keep him grounded. "Uh... I have a bit of a problem and I don't know what to do... or who to talk to about it. I'm worried about Michael, er, Mell. I haven't seen him in ages, not even in class, and I'm really worried something might have happened to him." He was hesitant and stuttery and he didn't quite know how to phrase the question. He rubbed a little harder, almost enough, until Reyes flicked his wand at him and his hands were put out to the sides.

“No doing that, Mr. Heere. You’ll hurt yourself, I remember you doing that during second year when Mr. Mell was quite ill and couldn’t come to classes.” His chaotic face softened a bit as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I assure you that Mr. Mell is fine, Mr. Heere. When I see him next, if you don’t see him first, I’ll tell him of your concern for his well-being.”

Jeremy sort of bowed his head and shuffled his foot. "Er, when you do see him, can you tell him I'm sorry for whatever I did? I think he might be avoiding me or something, and I don't get why. I really miss him..."

“I can assure you, Mr. Heere, that he has not been avoiding you. You did nothing wrong,” Reyes told him before patting his head. “And he misses you too.”

That helped. A little bit, anyways. He still missed Michael like a missing limb, and he couldn't help but worry. He almost started rubbing again, until he caught himself and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Thanks Professor... I'm just really worried. He's my boyfriend and I really love him... and I'm just scared something has happened even though I don't know what _could_ happen. Hogwarts is safe after all. Safest place in all of the UK. It's like home..."

His eyes softened further before he pulled his hand back. “I assure you, Mr. Heere, that he is fine. He loves you too,” Reyes informed him before sitting down back behind his desk.

Jeremy nodded, not feeling really much better, but feeling a little less freaked by Michael's disappearance now. "Thanks Professor Reyes... I gotta get to Quidditch tryouts this afternoon, so I'll see you later."

His professor hesitated before nodding. “Be careful during tryouts, and good luck, Mr. Heere. My thoughts are with you.”

Jeremy gave Reyes a genuine smile this time. For some reason, he was actually _excited_ for tryouts. Like, he almost _wanted_ to get on the team. It was weird.

“Thanks Professor! Bye!”

Jeremy sighed heavily. He really was missing Michael. It had been two weeks and still no sign of him. He had even moved out of his dorm, and Jeremy had no clue where he might be! (There was a nagging thought in the back of his head, but he couldn’t grab it no matter how hard he tried).

He trudged through the corridors, on his way out to the pitch. As the new seeker, he had to go through some special, one on one training with the captain, which meant free time was out of the question for a few days.

Suddenly, a familiar sound caught Jeremy’s attention. The subtle clicking of claws on stone, the gentle jingling of a harness. Jeremy spun around, fully ready to _finally_ see Michael again after so long.... only to find an empty hallway.

He looked and peered down the totally empty area, his face falling and his posture drooping to something more limp than before. This was killing him. He missed Michael.

Michael stared right down at Jeremy. He was so tired of not being seen. This was worse than being belittled and made fun of. It was like he didn’t exist to the people who mattered. What kind of psychological warfare was SQUIP playing at?

He was inches away from Jeremy, but it was as if he, Ellie, and Ruben didn’t even exist. It seemed to be hell just as much for Jeremy as it was for him.

“I miss you too, Jeremy.”

Jeremy, even if he didn’t hear a word of what Michael said, let out a small broken sound. His eyes, hazy and unfocused, filled with tears which he was quick to try and scrub away as he stood there for a moment and sobbed.

Keeping his emotional exhaustion at bay, Michael hugged Jeremy. Even if he didn’t register it, Michael needed some form of contact with him again. It was killing him to only get to see him, to not be able to do anything to help him besides trying to figure out what was in SQUIP’s damn potion.

“I’m so sorry that he did this to you, that he’s doing this to you. You don’t deserve this.” This would have to be enough for now.

As always, Jeremy seemed to subconsciously lean into Michael’s touches. He wasn’t sure if that made it hurt more.

After a moment longer, Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes again and tried to stand a little straighter. “I’ll find him. He’s... he’s not upset with me,” Jeremy muttered to himself. “Reyes promised he wasn’t. I just need to keep looking.” With that, a false, peppy attitude an a fake smile, Jeremy turned and started heading off once again. He seemed to be heading outside, probably off for more Quidditch practice. Michael hated to let him go.

“That’s because I was right there, telling him what to tell you.”

It was weird having someone who wasn’t Jeremy come with him to the Room. Reyes needed to know though. He told Michael it wasn’t safe to come to classes anymore, that he needed a safe place to reside.

“-after coming around a third time, the door will appear,” Michael explained as he stopped outside the door with his professor, the door now there.

Reyes, to his credit, seemed to note Michael’s discomfort and was keeping his energy low. “Duly noted, Mr. Mell. Thank you for trusting me with this information... May I come inside, or would that be too presumptuous of me?”

“No, it isn’t.” Michael hesitated before opening the door. He was relieved to see that it was still the comforting room with the blanket nest, as well as a bed, a place to eat, and a bathroom. The Room of Requirement really gave it’s all to give Michael what he needed: a safe space to live until this was all over.

The only thing it couldn’t get was food, but it did provide a map on the wall of the dangerous areas in the castle. Namely where any people who _weren’t_ ignoring him were.

As if reacting to Reyes being in the room with him, a new chair had appeared off to the side with a small table and what looked to be a fidget cube next to it. Reyes lit up as he sat, instantly grabbing the cube and playing with it absentmindedly. He looked up at Michael expectantly.

“Um...” What exactly was he supposed to say or do? “Yeah, this is my safe place to stay. Only Jeremy knows about this besides me, but it doesn’t seem like SQUIP is letting him remember it, so... yeah.”

Reyes nodded. “And I take it you have a way of getting food up here?” He sighed and stopped fiddling for a moment. “I’m sorry, Michael. This is all so much for you to deal with. I’m sorry I can’t do more than just bringing you your work. Even with my time as an auror, I didn’t have to be in a situation like this...”

“It’s not your fault, you’re doing more than you need to to help me,” Michael said as he fiddled with his own hoodie strings. Ellie pressed closer to his side. “The house elves help me with food. They’re life savers. It’s just... it’s a lot, I guess.”

“It’s more than you should have to deal with. Especially at your age.” Reyes nodded in return, going back to his fiddling. “If there’s anything else I can do to help you, just let me know. As one of your only allies, I want to make your life as comfortable as possible.”

Michael hesitated in thought. “Do you think there’s any way you could help me with this?” Before Reyes could ask what, Michael took out one of the vials of the potion. “Everyone said this was the potion they were using, and I need to figure out what it’s made of so I can figure out how to reverse it. Besides the potions kit I got from Jeremy and the other from Hagrid, I don’t have enough resources to properly figure out its components.”

Reyes took the vial and looked it over. He nodded and handed it back to Michael. “I’ll get you what I can. I wasn’t so good at potions, even if I got a NEWT in it, but my sleight of hand was legendary. I’ll get some more things to test with, just get me a list of what might be good.”

Michael nodded as he took the vial back and stashed it away. “I have some theories, I’ll try writing some things down. I just... Thanks.” He didn’t know what else to say. This past month had already taken so much out of him.

Once again, Reyes seemed to understand. He motioned to the bed. “Sit down, Mr. Mell. You look exhausted.” He tossed Michael the fidget cube. “Play with that. It might help a little.”

After managing to catch the cube, Michael sighed before flipping the switch consistently. He sat down on the bed, Ellie hopping up after him. “Thanks,” he repeated before letting Ruben sit in his bonsai. “I just... yeah.”

“You have something to ask me, don’t you?” Michael was surprised Reyes could tell. “I might have just had a desk job, but I _was_ a fully trained auror. Go ahead, Michael. Ask away.” Reyes chuckled.

“How were you not affected by the potion? I know why Hagrid isn’t, he’s half giant, but... You’re at every Quidditch match. You’re completely fine. Why are you still truly you and why are you not being controlled or manipulated in any way, shape, or form by SQUIP?”

Reyes chuckled again. “Simply because I’m like you, dear boy. Though I didn’t understand it originally, I’ve recently found that I am actually autistic as well. I went to a muggle hospital and everything. When Madame Pomfrey did her weekend away with your mother, I decided to do my own learning. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I’m on the spectrum as well.” He conjured up another fidget cube for him to play with. “It has made certain things considerably easier, I must say.”

His eyes widened as he stared at his professor. “You... _what_?” Well, things made a bit more sense now, but _what_? “I... I’m glad that things are easier for you, but oh my god...”

“It’s not as common in wizards, which is to say it’s extremely _un_ common, but I suspect that there are a few each generation at Hogwarts. You just happened to be the sole one of this set.”

“Weird, but alright. Not going to question that. Just... glad to know that I’m not alone, I guess.”

Reyes nodded with a small smile. “You never were. And, in fact, you realise people who have a different mental development resist the potion better. That’s partly why I suspect it’s taking so long to effect Jeremy in full, his anxiety is largely caused by a malfunctioning gland producing too little dopamine in his system since he was born. His brain has developed slightly differently because of that.” He sighed heavily before getting an intense look in his eyes. “SQUIP is scared of those he can’t touch, Michael. Use that fear against him because you have the power here, not him.”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he took what Reyes was saying into consideration. That... made sense. He was scared of Michael. He couldn’t let SQUIP have the power here. “Thanks, Professor Reyes.”

“Of course, Michael.” Professor Reyes stood up. “I’ll be sure to let Jason and your mothers know that you have a safe place to stay. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you, so see you then if not before.” With that, Reyes left.

After Reyes left, Michael lied back in bed. He wasn’t alone. He had the power. He could stop this. He _would_ stop this.

Michael had a bit of a bad feeling building in his chest. The term was almost over, and up until today, Jeremy had been unable to see Michael at all.

Except somehow, when Michael was returning to the Room after giving Ellie her morning break, he was caught. By Jeremy.

They were heading in opposite directions and Jeremy was carried off by the crowd, but he had clearly seen Michael. The look of utter joy and relief said as much, and the cry of his name had sealed the deal.

Was SQUIP giving him one last taste of hope before pulling it away from him? Trying to intimidate him by showing how much power he held over those he cared for? Either way, it wouldn’t work. Reyes’ words echoed in his head as he went back to the Room, going in with his homework he needed for Herbology. Thank god for Hagrid and Reyes getting his parents to have a note for why he was allowed to not be present to class. Also thank god for Reyes getting Brooke to give him her notes after every Herbology lesson. He owed Reyes and Hagrid gifts after all this was over at the very least.

Michael was determined to ignore that small encounter with Jeremy. And he would have managed it too, until Jeremy found Michael once again. Heading back upstairs with a basket for his lunch, Michael had been ready to just go and hide again. The halls were empty and he thought he was in the clear.

“Michael!” Apparently not. Jeremy’s rapid footsteps skidded to a halt just behind Michael’s. “I’m so glad to see you. I’ve missed you so much!” He was flailing a little (a lot) and kept reaching out to hug Michael but then stopping himself, as if unsure if he was allowed to. Michael could tell that the action had nothing to do with SQUIP, even if this encounter did.

Even if this was SQUIP’s fault that this all was happening, he wasn’t going to take it out on Jeremy. Instead, he turned around and beamed at his boyfriend before scooping him up in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much too, oh my god. You have no idea how good it is to see you.” And for him to finally be seen.

Jeremy clung to him so tightly, burying himself as close as possible. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, Mikey, you don’t even know.” His words were muffled and... his shoulders were starting to hitch as he started crying. “I’ve felt like I’ve been dying without you. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t leave again.”

Michael held him close, feeling his heart shatter. He couldn’t keep a promise like that, not with SQUIP’s manipulation. “I’ve felt the same. You have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault or my fault.” After pressing a few kisses to the top of his head, he said, “I won’t leave you again. Even if it seems like I’m not there, I didn’t leave you. I will never willingly leave you.”

Jeremy just clung tighter. “I love you so much, Michael. I promise I do,” he murmured. “Is there somewhere we can go to talk properly? Please? I want to get away before the bullies get out of class but I don’t want to leave you now I’ve finally found you again. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Yeah, there is.” Michael took his hand and quickly dragged him along. “Ruben’s going to be where we’re going. He was taking a nap when Ellie and I left. He’s gonna be so happy once he sees you.”

Jeremy’s smile could light up the whole castle easily. “My baby boy is there? I thought he might be with you! I’ve been so worried about him!”

“I’ve been taking care of him, don’t worry,” Michael assured him as he memorized his smile. “Seeing you will make his whole day at the very least.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded. “I’m just so happy he’s okay. I thought someone might have taken him, so he would have ended up back at his old tree but when he never turned up, I got even more worried.” The way he was rambling made something stick out to Michael almost painfully clearly: Jeremy hadn’t had his medicine today. Just the tone and the way the words were blurring together a little. His medication slowed him down a little, which helped his speaking as much as any speech therapy he’d had.

If Jeremy took his meds, which he desperately needed, he wouldn’t see Michael again. The realization hurt, but Michael braced himself for when that moment came. It would be soon, but he didn’t know _how_ soon.

“No, no, he found me and he’s stuck with me all year,” he assured Jeremy as he started heading up to the Room’s area.

“Good. I’d hate it if any of you got hurt.” Jeremy let himself be lead, almost oblivious to his surroundings. He seemed happy to just focus on Michael for now. Michael hadn’t seen Jeremy this totally fixated on him, as if drinking very detail, since that time Jeremy got high off his pills back when they were kids.

He let Jeremy do this as he made it up. Listening to Jeremy talk and be so happy to be around him made Michael feel better for now. “You know I love you no matter what, right?” Michael asked as he walked the first lap around to the Room with him.

Those words seemed to relax Jeremy to no end. The tension practically melted off him. “I know...” He didn’t look like he had been sure, even if he seemed it now. “I love you too, so, so much.”

Michael finished his second lap as he continued reassuring Jeremy. “No matter what, even if you can’t see me or we can’t see each other, I love you with all my heart. I will always love you.”

Jeremy relaxed further. “I love you too, Mikey, so, so much.”

He finished the third lap and made it to the Room, as the door now appeared. “Do you... do you remember this place?”

Jeremy finally took his eyes off Michael as he looked around. He looked like he was straining a little. “Sort of... but it’s all fuzzy...” He blinked harshly. “Can I just... not remember and just get to hold you for a minute? Please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael took him over to the blanket nest after telling Ellie that she could have her break. Before getting to the nest, he stopped by Ruben’s bonsai with Jeremy, cooing a little at the little bowtruckle. “Hey Ruben, guess who’s here.”

Ruben sleepily lifted his head up, squealing loudly when he spotted Jeremy. He instantly crawled onto him, holding onto his face and cupping his cheeks as he would in place of hugs since he was so small.

Jeremy giggled happily, leaning into the contact as though he hadn’t been touched since Michael-

Now that he thought about it, the other barely touched him. In the times Michael had seem Jeremy, he hadn’t received even one piece of affection expect for the hair ruffle from Reyes. Jeremy looked like the small act of Ruben being there and holding Michael’s hand was almost enough to set his knees shaking.

Michael’s heart almost shattered, but he kept it together. Jeremy deserved that much.

He lead them all over to the nest, settling down with Jeremy before holding him close. Wrapping his arms around him, Michael peppered kisses against his face as he held him close. “Hey.”

Jeremy practically melted against him, eyes going dazed and smile blissful.

“Hey.” He grinned back, matching some of Michael’s kisses where he could. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael told Jeremy before capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. He tried to pour all the love he could show into that single kiss.

The happy sigh Jeremy let out both broke his heart and strengthened his resolve. He was going to lose this, for however long. Which meant he would fight even harder to get it back.

When he pulled back, Michael rested his head against Jeremy’s as they lied together in the nest. “I really love you, you know that, right? No matter what.” He had to be sure that Jeremy knew.

Jeremy grin was dopey and his expression dazed as he nodded. “‘Course I know that. We made promises and have rings and everything.”

“And you know that even if you can’t see me, that I’m with you always, right?”

Jeremy looked a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I be able to see you?” Just how messed up had his memory become? It was like he didn’t even know that he hadn’t been able to find Michael.

“Like... If we aren’t together, or if we just can’t find each other, know that I’m always with you,” Michael insisted before kissing Jeremy’s forehead. He needed Jeremy to understand.

Jeremy reached over and cupped Michael’s cheeks. “I know I’ve always got you. I love you so much, you’re right here with me.” It was the most clarity he’d shown so far. “And I’m always with you too.”

God, he needed to be strong here. He couldn’t just start crying! “I... Good.” Michael sniffled and hated that, but he smiled down with love and adoration at Jeremy.

Jeremy beamed up at Michael, looking similarly misty-eyed even though there was some confusion in his gaze as to why. He leaned up and pressed a few lingering kisses to Michael’s lip. When he did finally pull back, he was snuggling.

“I’ve missed you, Mikey. It’s been months since I last saw you, and even my pills weren’t-“ his eyes went wide. “Shit, I haven’t taken my meds for today.” He started shifting. “I’ll be right back, I left my bag in a practice room just downstairs.”

And just like that, he was going to lose him. "Alright. I might not be here when you be back if something calls for me. Just... know that if we don't see each other, it's not your fault at all, OK?" He needed Jeremy to know.

“Five minutes,” Jeremy pleaded before running out. Michael sighed heavily. He thought he knew what was coming.

Jeremy did return after less than five minutes, looking happier than Michael had seen him in months.

“Mikey, I’m back-“ His words cut off abruptly as he came into the room, face falling as he lightly shut the door behind him.

“Oh... He didn’t wait...” Jeremy mumbled, looking around helplessly. He sniffled, then pulled out his wand, waving it with a sort of determination, even as tears were beginning to build. “ _Homenum Revelio_.”

After a moment of nothing happening, Jeremy collapsed to his knees and began sobbing in earnest.

“He said it’s not my f-f-fault, but why didn’t he just- _hic_ \- stay? Five minutes...” he moaned and sobbed quietly, pulling out his locket and clutching it to his chest. “M-maybe it is my fault and he doesn’t actually want me anymore...”

That was the moment Michael realized that this wasn’t a show of power, or a temptation by SQUIP, and this wasn’t about Michael at all. This was about Jeremy. It was about breaking him down and making him let go of Michael.

Michael felt his heart shatter at the realization. Even if Jeremy didn't know he was there, he got up and went over to Jeremy, kneeling down and hugging him. "I do want you. I'm sorry he's doing this to you. You don't deserve this." He didn't know what else to do. In that moment, there was nothing he could do for Jeremy.

Jeremy just stayed there, sobbing and whimpering, clutching the locket. After a while, he scrubbed at his eyes. There was an odd look in his eyes, like his heart was breaking but he was determined to do something. With shaky hands, he slipped off his promise ring. He looped the band on to the chain of his locket and tucked it away, patting it where it rested under his robes.

He was letting go, but not giving up. Not yet.

Then he stood, unknowingly causing Michael to fall back. “Time to go find Professor Shimizu, I guess... He’ll know how to help...” he muttered, leaving the room with his head bowed. His movements seemed... painful.

He felt conflicted as he stood up, watching Jeremy leave. Feeling himself getting choked up, Michael curled up into the blanket nest and just let himself cry. He hadn't truly cried up until now, but he needed it. Even if this wasn't about him, it hurt him too.

Michael was going to make this all up to Jeremy after. He didn't deserve any of this, to be used and abused because of SQUIP's intentions.

For now, before he could work on trying to get Jeremy back, he needed to get his tears out of his system.

The walk down to Hagrid’s place was lonelier than normal. Christmas was supposed to be a time to spend with your loved ones, but Michael was basically alone. And Jeremy had stopped looking for him, which made everything worse.

Michael, of course, didn't have time to look for Jeremy. He didn't want to interrupt Jeremy's anxiety medication flow just so they could both see each other for once. Jeremy was already going through enough.

He couldn't even bring Hagrid the gift. Hagrid had been intercepting Michael's mail from Bob (along with Reyes), so he already had the box at the hut. He just needed to bring himself, Ellie, and Ruben. The two of them seemed to be sadder than normal as well. Well, they were smart creatures.

Hagrid seemed just as melancholy when he opened the door, but he had a forced smile when he looked down at Michael. “Come on in, Michael. Food’s ready and Bob is waiting with a letter for you.”

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Michael got out as he walked in. Ellie and Fang weren’t even bouncing around and playing, even if Michael told her, “Break.” She just flopped down to lie by Fang next to the table.

Hagrid had made his usual spread for Christmas dinner, and had set out the menorah for Jeremy even if he wasn’t here. The sight broke Michael’s heart a little.

“So, I just found out he’s staying here for the holidays...” Hagrid sighed. “I got the list of who’s staying this morning.”

Before he could speak, Michael had to swallow the lump in his throat. "So he's gonna be completely different when I get back, no more of him not being able to see me." He wiped under his glasses quickly before sitting down at his spot at the table. "You're gonna watch over him the best that you can, right?"

“Of course.” Hagrid nodded. “Don’t know how much I can do, but I’ll keep him safe at the very least.” He held out a floral hanky for Michael to take.

He thanked Hagrid before taking the hanky, wiping his eyes, and handing it back over. "That's all I can ask." With that, he gave Hagrid a smile, a bit more honest than he would've been able to give earlier.

Hagrid’s eyes were soft when he held out his arms. “Come here. We could both use a hug right now, god knows this isn’t easy.” Since he was sitting down, Hagrid was about the same height as Michael for once, a little over six foot.

"It isn't," Michael admitted before getting up and going over to Hagrid, hugging him. He felt his shoulders start to shake as he held the half giant, and he let himself cry. Hagrid wouldn't mind.

Hagrid cradled him with the same sort of gentleness he remember him using for the baby unicorns. The hug was tight and loving and just what Michael needed. Hagrid really was awesome.

“How about we both go out after lunch and go see Darling, eh? I’m sure she’d love to see you, and Ruben,” Hagrid suggested gently, ruffling Michael’s hair gently with his massive hand.

Michael nodded as he sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Yeah... I miss Darling a bit since I haven't been out much."

Hagrid chuckled. “Then let's get to eating. We don’t want to keep your lady waiting.”


	21. No Longer Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> More pain is coming. It’s just gushing and it is so bad. I’m sorry. :’)
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! So! How much do you actually hate us? Be honest, this story made me cry when we were writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!’

Christmas at home was a lot more somber than normal, even with Mr. Heere staying with them for a few days. Jeremy's absence was felt more and more keenly than ever, and Michael was honestly struggling without him. It was their first Christmas apart since first year and Michael knew he'd be going back to a very different Jeremy Heere.

"Hey, Michael, can we talk for a minute?" Mr. Heere asked softly, beckoning him over to the couch. It was a few days before Michael was due to go back and Mr. Heere was set to return to his own home.

"Yeah, of course," Michael said, detouring from his path back to his room to instead sit next to Mr. Heere. He held his glass of water as he settled, Ellie following and lying across his feet. "What's up?"

"I..." He looked supremely uncomfortable, and was fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater, just like Jeremy did with his cardigan when he was nervous. The similarity was a little startling, the recognition sending a jolt through Michael. "I wanted to come clean about some things, as well as warn you what you might be going back to."

OK, that was a curveball. "Um... No offense, Mr. Heere, but what the hell are you talking about?"

Mr. Heere was gnawing on his lip and refused to look at Michael for a moment. "SQUIP and I were friends. More than that, SQUIP, me, and Carric- umm, Professor Reyes, were all _best_ friends back at school. And I can't help but feel like this is partly my fault..." He trailed off, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.

Wait... "What? You were... OK, that is a lot of process, but start with, uh... I guess how you became friends with _him_ and how this is, in your mind, partially your fault?" Michael took a sip of the cool water to help steady himself.

Mr. Heere took a deep breath and, still not looking up at Michael, started explaining. "We met at school. Me and Carric, we had been friends since the train ride over like you and Jeremy were. Then, in third year, a kid transferred over from Japan. His name was Samuel Shimizu, but I got to know him as SQUIP because of the little set of rules he wrote for himself on the front of all his notebooks..." He took a deep breath. "SQUIP was sorted into Slytherin and we became roommates. He was shy but sweet enough and we became fast friends. And Carric adopted him not long after. It was just the three of us against the world, and I wouldn't have changed a thing..." There was a sort of fond melancholy in Mr. Heere's words, and his gaze had a sort of small, fond smile present.

It was odd to hear SQUIP in a fond tone. Even if everything was surreal to hear, this happened, and something happened to change this apparently happy situation. "But something changed it."

Mr. Heere nodded. "SQUIP started getting upset whenever people would pick on him, especially the other Slytherins. We tried to help him, tell him it didn't matter what those assholes thought, but... We should have handled it better, honestly. If we did, he might have turned out better." He sighed heavily. "He started lying about his blood status to get in with the other Slytherins. Said he was from a pureblood line in Japan when he's actually Muggleborn, like you. He did enough to convince them that it was true, and so our best friend became our bully. If we had just worked a little harder to keep him happy..."

"You don't have to be someone's source of happiness. It was up to SQUIP and himself to be happy and decide what did and didn't matter. Does bullying suck? Yes, majorly, but you don't turn on people and lie about who you are to feel better about yourself. You did nothing wrong, Mr. Heere. You did the best you could, you and Reyes. Don't blame yourself for someone else's feelings that you had no responsibility to," Michael told Mr. Heere with a fierce determination.

Mr. Heere finally looked over to Michael, almost shock in his eyes. Then he smiled and ruffled Michael's hair. "When did you get so wise, huh? I know it's not my fault, but I still feel responsible... And that I should have told you and Jeremy sooner. I've got a feeling I know why he singled you out as his target, and if you had known, it might have meant you could have deflected it."

Michael frowned at that last bit. "Wait... You know why? What?"

"I don't know for certain," he clarified. "But I do know how Sammy's brain works... or how it used to work. He looked at you and saw... himself, sort of. What he could have had. And it made him bitter and jealous and now it's spiraled out of control."

That made sense but also didn't in Michael's brain. Well, he could understand the concept but not how it actually played out in reality. "Why would... He could be jealous of _me_?"

"You're both brilliant potion masters who come from a foreign country. You moved to England and were shipped off to a school within a few weeks, where you had one, maybe two close friends. You had limited knowledge of the magical world thanks to being muggleborn, and yet you took that in your stride. Where SQUIP wanted more and changed himself to get it, you were content and let the rest of the world come to you. You didn't force yourself to become something else, and yet you got everything he ever wanted. Friends, recognition for your talents, and love. Things which SQUIP had to fight tooth and nail to even get false versions of."

Oh. Yeah, that made a lot more sense. Michael drank another few sips of water. "OK, I get it now... Wow."

"I'm so sorry for never telling you, Michael. You should have known..." Mr. Heere looked away again, picking at his sleeve once more and even rubbing at his arm again. So many familiar ticks and fidgets that made Michael's heart clench a little

"You didn't know any of this was going to happen, Mr. Heere," Michael reminded him before reaching over, his glass down on the side table, to take Mr. Heere's hand. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed. "Thank you for telling me now."

Mr. Heere relaxed a little before sighing again. “There’s something else you should know. Something about how Jeremy might be acting...”

Michael hesitated. “What about it?”

“He may well be rejecting everything to do with me, including our surname. As it stands, for divorcing my wife and being fond of muggles, I’m considered a blood traitor. SQUIP would make Jeremy reject that, maybe even reject being a boy if he has enough control, since I helped Jeremy with that transition.” Mr. Heere’s voice was soft and a little broken. He sounded so lost, which was strange to hear from an adult that Michael honestly looked up to in some ways.

"It would make sense. He's been pushing away anything related to me as well. I helped Jeremy out a lot with that, and it would make sense as to why he couldn't see Ruben and Ellie before either." He reached up with one hand and rubbed Ruben's head comfortingly. "He'll probably be like that then..."

“It’s ironic that the year my son is supposed to get his present to welcome him to being a man, he may not even be one.” Mr. Heere laughed bitterly.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Heere." He didn't know what else to say or do to comfort him. Mr. Heere was an adult, and he was Jeremy's father. He didn't know how to comfort temporary loss of a _child_.

Mr. Heere sniffled a little before hunching over. “You want to see what I got him for his birthday? I’ve been planning it since he came out to me when he was eleven.”

"Yes please."

Mr. Heere pulled out his wand and waved it. A small black box landed neatly into Mr. Heere’s lap and he opened it up to show Michael. “It’s sort of a tradition that when a boy becomes an adult in the wizarding world, he gets a watch. This was my father’s, and I had been saving it in case I had a son. When I found my daughter was actually a son all along, I knew this was the watch I would be giving him.” It was beautiful, a delicately engraved pocket watch covered in flowers and plants. There was even a tiny bowtruckle perched on one of the branches of a tree. It was ornate and clearly well loved and cared for, and Michael could feel how special it was.

"You still will be able to give it to him. It'll be a late birthday gift, but you will be able to after all of this is stopped, Mr. Heere."

Mr. Heere sniffled again and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Yeah.” He managed to get out after a moment. “He’s coming back. Just... god, this sounds selfish. I had been planning his seventeenth for so long. I was so excited for it all. I just wish it didn’t have to be this way,” he admitted quietly.

"It's not selfish. You were working hard to be a good father to him." Michael gave him the best smile he could. "He's going to love this surprise when he can finally have it. I know he'll love it for the meaning behind it, the tradition, and the little bowtruckle on it especially at the very least."

Mr. Heere laughed again. It wasn’t a happy sound, but it was less bitter than before at least. “Your a good man, Michael. I’m sorry for dumping this all on you, you’ve got enough on your plate as it is. You focus on staying safe and your school work. Maybe the potion if you have time. I’ll sort out my mess and also get my contacts working on analysing the potion so we can get my son back.”

"I'm working on the potion for sure, I can't just sit around doing nothing." Michael sighed before lying back on the couch. "We're getting Jeremy back though. We are."

“Yeah, we are,” Mr. Heere agreed with a sigh and a weak smile. “And when this is over, if Jeremy _doesn’t_ marry you, I’m adopting you myself.”

That had him burst out laughing. "You're gonna have to fight with my moms on that one, Mr. Heere."

“I’m an ex-auror, I could take them. Maybe.”

"We can hear you, you know," Ina called out from the other room. Michael couldn't help but burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh.

“You know I love you both, Dalisay!” Mr. Heere sounded a little freaked. “I wouldn’t steal your son from you! I know you could kick my ass!”

"Then don't conspire to take our son, especially in our home, Jason!"

Michael kept laughing as Mr. Heere tried to cover his ass, flailing and almost begging for forgiveness from the two women in the next room over. It felt so good to laugh freely again. He’d have to try to find a reason to laugh more often.

School started back again. Michael, again, kept his time in the halls limited. The few times he was out, Michael had to avoid getting attacked (thank god for Jeremy teaching him the Shielding Charm), so he kept it limited to food, Ellie's walks and bathroom breaks, and... well, that was pretty much it.

A few times, he swore he saw Jeremy in the distance. He didn't get close enough to really see Jeremy, and Michael wasn't sure at first that he wanted to see him.

Jeremy finally saw him though. He didn't look through him when they were walking down the hall at the same time. Michael was casting the Shielding Charm when he saw the two of them _make_ eye contact. Jeremy _saw_ him.

Jeremy froze like a deer in the headlights, and he shakily reached up to grab on to his locket through his robes. His eyes were wide and his breathing harsh and heavy, every little detail screaming out about the internal conflict he was battling. The longing and the something else.

Then he ducked his head, breaking eye contact and hunching over, as he ran off as quickly as he could, making a point to not look back at Michael again.

Even if that mad dash and avoidance hurt, Jeremy could finally see him again. It had to be the first step. The next wouldn't be as pleasant... probably. The meanness and harshness would come into play. It would be hell for both of them, even if Jeremy didn't realize it in the moment.

Michael took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat, as he kept walking. After all, he had to make sure that he didn't get caught off-guard. He was his own bodyguard now, as well as the bodyguard for Ellie and Ruben.

Ruben let out a string of small squeaks, pointing in the direction of Jeremy in confusion. He looked up at Michael sadly, still squeaking.

"We can't go after him, Ruben. I'm sorry." He really was sorry. "He's able to see me again, but it won't be too long until he's like how Rich and Chloe and the others were to us before."

Ruben sagged and crawled into Michael’s pocket. He sort of nuzzled there, both seeking comfort and seemingly trying to comfort Michael too.

Michael's heart ached for the little bowtruckle as he reached down and pet the top of Ruben's head. He couldn't imagine Ruben's situation, of having his 'tree' almost abandoning him because of outside influence that his 'tree' couldn't control... Well, actually, he could.

A tree for a bowtruckle was their home. Michael was certainly missing his home, the one who made it home, here at school. He sighed and hiked his bag further up. Wand out, he was _ready_ to get back to his room and no one would stop him. He had work to do, for Jeremy’s sake, for Ruben’s sake and for his own sake.

The potion work was so _frustrating_! Michael almost screamed as he flopped to the side, against his sheets. He heard the jangle of Ellie's harness, but he didn't care. It seemed like he could get nowhere right now.

"I've fucking figured out everything for the potion except for the ingredient that turns it from neutral to active," Michael hissed, grabbing the blanket on the bed and bunching it in frustration. "Why can't I fucking figure out that last piece?!"

He had every active ingredient except the catalyst. Once he had that, it would be really simple to reverse the effects, he just needed to know what set it off! And it could be _anything_. That was the problem with catalyst ingredients: there was no telling what it could be.

Ruben, who had been sitting in his bonsai up until now, climbed onto Michael’s bed and held out a chocolate orange segment. He seemed to have figured out that Jeremy would give them to Michael when they were studying, and had started doing the same when Michael was frustrated.

The sweet gesture warmed Michael's heart and helped to ease just a smidge of the frustration he was feeling. "Thanks, Ruben," he said before taking the segment and eating it in a few bites. It was bittersweet.

Ruben patted his forehead and settled onto Michael’s chest for now. He let out a series of encouraging squeaks. Ellie boofed in a similar tone, both the babies encouraging Michael on.

"Thanks, both of you." He sighed before rubbing his forehead with both hands. "I just... it feels like I just can't put the pieces of the puzzle together. I _should_ be able to figure this out, it just feels like I'm missing _something_."

Ellie sneezed, then nudged Michael’s leg. She kept looking back over to the door with some intensity. Was it time for her to go out?

He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It wasn't, but Ellie obviously needed something outside. Maybe she had to go sooner than expected? "Some fresh air'll do us _all_ some good." Standing up after Ruben got off of Michael's chest, he stretched his arms up and above his head before going to get his shoes on. "C'mon, Ellie."

Ellie got excited, spinning in circles as they headed to the door together. When they started downstairs, she seemed more excited than usual, until they came to a crossroads. Where Michael would usually go left to avoid the other students and to head to their courtyard, Ellie seems determined to go right, towards the library and the main courtyard. Michael hadn’t been that way in over a year.

He didn't want to break his routine, but sometimes a change was good. Plus, if he timed everything right and if everything lined up, he'd be able to avoid kids. Most would be in the library now or in classes. "Alright Ellie," he conceded before walking down the right path.

Ellie seemed really excited about that and she all but dragged Michael along the corridor. She kept up her pace until they made it to the entrance to the library. Michael couldn’t afford to go in there, but Ellie seemed almost desperate. She was whining and straining against her harness and pawing at the door.

“We can go later,” Michael promised her as he tugged her away with all his might. What made her so intent on going in there anyway? “We can go when we’ll be alone, whenever that’ll be, otherwise it’ll be an absolute bloodbath.”

Ellie still seemed intent on going in. What could be so important that-

Oh.

The only time Michael could remember Ellie getting like this was when either he needed Jeremy or Jeremy needed him. Was she trying to take him to Jeremy? He would be studying about this sort of time, probably by the window seat as usual. That’s probably why she was so desperate. Michael was upset so therefore she needed to take him to Jeremy.

“I can’t go see him right now, Ellie girl. Thank you for thinking of me though.” He gave one last tug, sure to be careful, before trying to lead her away. “Let’s get you to the secret courtyard, yeah?”

Ellie whined and whimpered, but let herself be pulled along after a moment. It was clear she wasn’t happy, but she stopped resisting.

“We can go back there another time, Ellie, when everyone else is gone,” he assured her as he walked a bit quicker. He swore he heard someone else’s footsteps.

He turned around to look over his shoulder, but saw nothing but an empty hallway. Just as he turned back, he found himself face to face with the last person he expected to see. Jeremy looked surprisingly calm today, and he didn’t seem to be in any hurry.

“Hello Ellie.” He nodded down at her, his tone polite but detached. He looked up at Michael for a split second, but quickly focused on the library door and passed them, vanishing inside a moment later.

Many things crossed Michael’s mind with that brief interaction, and as he quickly walked to take Ellie to go out, one thing rang loud in his mind: Why did Ellie want to take him into the library if it wasn’t Jeremy?

“I don’t know why you wanted to meet in here, Michael. The prefect’s bathroom was so much more cozy.” Myrtle pouted as she flopped over her stall. Then she smiled, or tried to anyways, and got excited. “It is because you want to share my stall?”

“That’s part of it,” Michael honestly said as he gave Myrtle a tired smile. “It’s also... not safe for me to be there right now.”

“You look half dead. It’s a lovely look on you, Michael, you should wear it more often.” Myrtle had a weird way of showing love. Over the years, Michael had gotten used to it, but comments like that still threw him through a loop sometimes. “Where’s the skinny one? Jeremy is normally plastered to your side.”

"He... You know how last time we'd been with you, before the start of our sixth year, that people were so horrible to us?" Myrtle nodded. "Jeremy's starting to be affected by the potion used on them. I've had to hide out in the Room, and this is the only time I've been able to safely get to your bathroom."

Myrtle hummed in thought. “If he kills you, you’re welcome to share my u-bend.” That was a compliment, if somewhat harsh. He didn’t think the potion would have _that_ powerful of an effect. Probably. He really, really hoped not, for Jeremy’s sake more than his own. Jeremy wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he actually did something that bad to anyone, let alone Michael.

“Actually, it seems like you’re not the only one who’s been having problems recently. I’ve found some nasty stuff in the pipes recently.”

Michael couldn't help but frown, though he was quite curious at what Myrtle was offering him. "What do you mean, Liz?"

“Well firstly there’s some nasty green potion-“ That was the SQUIP potion that probably got discarded or something. “-it smells horrible and sickly sweet. Then, from one of the boys bathrooms, I keep finding a regular thing.” She grinned and almost sang the next part. “Blood and dittany.”

His gut sank as Michael was able to make an instant educated guess. "Oh..." What was happening with Jeremy? What was he doing?

“Oh indeed.” Myrtle nodded, looking much too excited for the context of what was going on. Michael ignored it, more than used to it by now. “Someone has been getting hurt and then cleaning themselves up.” She popped the ‘p.’ “I’d like to go see who it is, but he’s always gone by the time I make it up through the pipes.”

"I... have an idea on who that might be." He brought his knees to his chest as he tried to think everything over. Jeremy was _still_ fighting against this, but harming himself constantly in the process... What exactly was going on in Jeremy's head? Did he even want to know?

“Sometimes I hear shouting as I’m going up. I can never make out the voices, but one is always angry and the other is always calm,” Myrtle continued, seemingly oblivious to Michael’s distress. “I usually find the blood and dittany just before the shouting starts.”

Michael quickly took out the notebook Jeremy had been writing everything into, which he had been writing his potion notes in, and started writing all of this down. What the hell was Jeremy doing and going through?

“Oh, boo. You’re more interested in the silly book than you are in me. Why should I bother to stay here then?” Myrtle whined as she launched herself back over her stall and into the toilet with an almighty splash. Michael heard the toilet seat bang down. It was such a violent crash.

He sighed, resting his head against the stall barrier. "I'm writing down what you're saying, Liz..." There wasn't much energy left in him to argue further. Myrtle had been right about one thing with him, even if she didn't directly point it out: he felt half-dead.

Knowing Myrtle, she wouldn’t be coming out of her toilet for a few hours while she sulked. Michael was probably better off heading back to the Room now. He had to think about what he had learnt.

"Bye Liz, hopefully I'll see you later," he called as he stood and exited the stall. He picked up Ellie's leash again, pat Ruben's head, and left after making sure the coast was clear.

He had barely left the bathroom when a faint sound caught his attention. Down the hall it sounded like muffled... shouting? Was that that Myrtle had been talking about? Maybe... maybe he should investigate, see it it actually was Jeremy caught up in this whole mess or if it was some random dude who would probably reject Michael’s help, but he’d try anyways.

Michael turned and started speed-walking to see who was shouting, though he kept his Shielding Charm up just in case. If it was some random dude, he might hit him with a jinx or curse.

He was glad the shield was up when a sudden projectile hit the back it it. The dome fizzled out, since Michael could only really sustain it for one hit at a time (he wasn’t as good at it as Jeremy was) but it gave him a chance to recover.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the Mudblood that crawled out of its cave,” Fawley sneered, his two goons laughing behind him.

The faint shouting was still evident, so it at least wasn't these smug assholes. "Leave me alone, Fawley," Michael said as he put up another shield.

Fawley cackled. “Why should I? You’re the school’s punching bag, I can do what I want with you. I told you that your time was coming.”

“Leave him alone Fawley,” Jeremy called, standing at the end of the hallway, looking magnificent somehow. For a split second, Michael forgot the situation he was in. He forgot that he had lost everyone, he forgot that he was essentially alone. This was just another day, where Jeremy showed up to kick ass and protect Michael, like he always did.

“Oh yeah? Why should I, Heere?”

“It’s Nott, actually,” Jeremy corrected, a dangerous calm hidden in his voice.

That reminded Michael that he wasn't having just another day. This was Jeremy when he was being manipulated and messed with by SQUIP. He was being forced to be someone that he wasn't.

Michael noticed for a split second that the shouting was now gone.

Jeremy continued his menacing walk over to Fawley. “Well why should I leave him alone, Nott? He’s not worth his wand,” Fawley grumbled. Jeremy stopped just short of Fawley’s group, right next to Michael.

“I’ll tell you why, Fawley.” Jeremy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Michael. “He’s mine!” The shield shattered and a bright green light blinded Michael. He fell over, his legs thrashing wildly as Jeremy chased the group off, shooting Michael a nasty grin before rounding the corner and vanishing out of sight.

Michael cursed under his breath for many reasons as he tried to ignore what Jeremy just did and instead focus on how to reverse the Jelly-Legs Curse. Ellie whimpered and whined, staying right by his side as he could only ride out the effects of the curse. "I'm alright, Ellie," he lied, hissing through his teeth as he tried to quickly ride through the horrible feeling and curse so he could hurry back to the Room.

Jeremy felt great (no I don’t). He had aced his practice test for charms, no surprise there, and even managed a decent grade in Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf, Hagrid. His essay on thestrals was obviously worth more than just a high pass (It wasn’t and Hagrid is my friend).

Jeremy had even managed to spring a couple more attacks on Michael in the past few days, catching him with non-violent but humiliating curses and jinxes. Good thing too, maybe the little shit would finally quit Hogwarts (I love him).

The extra voices in his head were getting loud. Jeremy knew what he had to do, as there was only one thing that would help him finally get some peace. He started for the nearest bathroom. The fifth floor one should be clear.

As he walked there, he saw some of his friends. Rich gave him finger guns, Brooke gave him a hug, and he even hip-checked with Chloe. This was as things should be (no, I miss Michael). Well, it would be once those extra voices went away.

Professor Shimizu said they were normal since Jeremy was such a strong person. That he was so strong even the wrong voices got strong enough to be loud. Jeremy, of course, believed him. Professor Shimizu had not steered him wrong so far (I’m an idiot now, apparently).

As expected, the fifth floor bathroom was clear. Jeremy sighed and slipped off his robes as he stepped into a shower cubicle. He didn’t turn on the water, just stood there in his binder and boxers as he dug out the little bottle of dittany from his bag.

First, he would release the pressure, then he could get the rest of his anger out with a projection (Don’t do it, I promised I wouldn’t).

He set the bottle aside for now and tapped his inner thigh, drawing a slashing motion with his finger.

“ _Sectumsempra_.” Twenty evenly spaced cuts slowly appeared along Jeremy’s legs. Each one was agonising and, with every moment of pain, the other voice got softer and softer. By the time every cut was formed, Jeremy was alone in his head again. He got to work, cleaning himself up with the dittany. A part of himself felt satisfied now, like he had deserved the pain. He couldn’t explain it, so he ignored it for now. As soon as he was done, he could summon the projection and finish off the cycle.

Once he was sure that he was all cleaned up, Jeremy got changed up and got his wand ready. This was going to be troublesome. This was the part he hated the most, having to see _him_ (it's amazing to see him...).

This would help keep that away for a while longer.

Jeremy knew that until he did this part, the voices could still come back. So he focused and cast the spell. A fuzzy, glitchy version of Michael appeared opposite him. Jeremy glared at it, trying to pour every bit of hatred into his stare, but surprisingly finding none, as usual. It was horrible. He _felt_ hatred for Michael, since he was the worst person ever (he is the best), but he could never identify why.

“So you’re still fucking kicking, Mell. Why don’t you just back the fuck off and leave the place you’re clearly not wanted. Oh yeah, because you’re not wanted _anywhere_. No one wants you,” Jeremy barked. Each shouted word felt like a small blow to his own chest, but the tightness he had grown accustomed to released slightly. Yup, this sucked but it worked.

Compared to his harsh words, this version of Michael was soft and gentle. "You know that's not true, Jeremy," it said, giving him a smile that made him reel in disgust (I love it). It looked down at his covered thighs and frowned. "You shouldn't be hurting yourself either. You know that isn't the right thing to do. You're being led astray."

“Hardly the words I’d use. I’m perfectly myself, thank you very much.” Jeremy snorted, crossing his arms. “The hurting is only to get you and the other voices to shut up.” It was only his own and Michael’s. Why Michael’s? He never understood. He barely knew the guy, only passing him in the hallways this year. Jeremy was an asshole to anyone who wasn’t his friend, and Michael wasn’t one of them. And since he was already the school punching bag, well, he was the perfect target for Jeremy’s aggression.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone? Get the fuck out of my head and stay the fuck away!”

"Because what's happening isn't right. It isn't you. You're being lied to," the apparition of Michael insisted, taking a step towards him. "You don't want to stop thinking of me. There's a reason there that's being suppressed as to why." Again, another smile that made him shudder. "Think about who you truly are, Jeremy Heere."

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy growled. “I’m A- I’m Jeremy Nott. I refuse to be named even close to that Blood traitor!” Why has he almost said _that_ name? Even if he wasn’t a Heere, he was still a boy. “I’m better than you. I was born _better_ than you, and you’re nothing but a- but a-“ He couldn’t say it. He didn’t _want_ to say it, even if he knew it was right. Professor Shimizu had said it was. “-nothing but a useless Muggle born!”

Still, the apparition was smiling. “You don’t believe any of that, I know you don’t.” It took another step closer. Jeremy couldn’t help but take a step back. “Remember who you truly are, not who he insists that you are. I know you’re still in there, fighting against this.”

Angry tears were coming unbidden to Jeremy’s eyes. He couldn’t stop them, he never could. Mell just caused that strong of a reaction in him. “The only thing I’m fighting against is people like _you_ coming to our school. You’re barely a wizard. You don’t belong.” Even if his words were blurring thanks to his tears and his back was pressed against the wall now, he tried to stay strong against this false version of Michael. It never worked, but it did help him control his more... impulsive outbursts most of the time.

“You don’t believe that. He’s making you think that,” this version of Mell insisted. “He’s made you forget what you’ve done, who you are. This isn’t you and your beliefs are entirely different now because he made you change them without you knowing.” Even if he felt trapped, it never stopped speaking softly and with a tender smile. Why was it being so nice and kind?!

“Shut up! Just shut up!” It always ended up this way, whenever Jeremy did this. He could never last. “Shut up! I hate you! I hate you and everything you stand for and- and-“ That was the problem. Jeremy _didn’t_ hate Michael. He thought he did, he wanted to, but he knew that deep down, he didn’t.

“You know you don’t believe that.” It was right there, still smiling down at him. It had the gall to look concerned while it smiled down at him. “I’ll be here, waiting for you to come back. I love you, Remy.”

That broke Jeremy, the tightness in his chest snapping like a broken string and his legs giving out from under him. Because that’s what he really wanted, wasn’t it? It was fucked up, so damn fucked up. Michael stood for something Jeremy didn’t believe. He knew he didn’t, he stood with Professor Shimizu, not with Michael, and yet... he wanted Michael, the real Michael, to look at him so sweetly. To use that gentle voice. To love him. And he couldn’t explain _why_. They barely knew each other, Jeremy was suppose to hate him, but he didn’t, he couldn’t.

“Why do I love you too?”


	22. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this is some better times coming. It’s still painful, but we’re getting closer to resolution... But it’s still painful. Hold on, folks.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! This chapter... well we get some resolution to what’s been going on. Though we’re not out of the woods yet, things might be looking a little better. Maybe. Or maybe not, that’s up for you to decide.
> 
> Enjoy!’

Michael had to keep his breath steady. He couldn’t gasp at everything he had just heard. So Jeremy... was still fighting. The conjured version of him that Jeremy apparently summoned was more than likely his own subconscious still trying to fight, but in the form of... him.

Keeping his breathing quiet as Jeremy sobbed, Michael silently left with Ellie and Ruben. They were both silent as well, thank goodness.

As he ran back to his Room, Michael started planning. If Jeremy was still fighting, maybe Michael still stood a chance, potion or not.

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going, Mell?” Jeremy called with all the swagger of someone who knew they ruled the school. As seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and SQUIP’s favorite, Michael knew Jeremy _did_ rule the school. “We were just about to have such a great time, you should join us!” The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Michael sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Jeremy. He was with Fawley, Rich, and Chloe. “No thanks, I have somewhere I need to be. Thanks for the offer though. Maybe a different time.” Michael was glad he always kept his Shielding Charm up now (when he wasn’t in the Room).

He was a little surprised when he tripped and fell forward; he thought the shielding charm would protect him. Apparently not from Jeremy.

“Aww, c’mon, Mell. Don’t be such a little twat. Live a little, why don’t you?” Jeremy cackled, pulling out his wand.

Ellie turned and growled at Jeremy, and Ruben’s leaves were twitching in a way Michael had never seen before. The little bowtruckle looked angry.

Michael hoped his Shielding Charm would work as he carefully sat up. “It’s fine,” he softly reassured the bowtruckle and Ellie. “I’m fine, Jeremy. Like I said, maybe a different time.”

“How about now?” Jeremy grinned down at Michael. “ _Flippendo_!” His wand let out a blue-ish white burst of light and the Shield Charm shattered. Before Michael had a chance to recast it, Jeremy got him again. “ _Levicorpus_!” The world flipped itself over as Michael was hoisted into the air by his ankles. His glasses fell off and onto the ground, and he had to let go of Ellie’s harness as to not yank her into the air too.

Thankfully, Ruben got off before he was too high, landing on Ellie’s back as the dog whined and tried to hop up. Unfortunately, he was held pretty high up in the air. The laughter of Jeremy’s posse echoed in the air and made his gut churn, which wasn’t great with the feeling of blood rushing to his head.

“Aww, what’s the matter, Mell? Can’t handle a little- gah!” Jeremy suddenly screeched as a little blur of green and brown launched itself at his face.

It took Jeremy a second to pull Ruben off of him, and by the time he managed it, he had a couple of deep scratches over his eyebrows.

“Why you little-“ He cut himself off and looked away from Ruben, lowering his wand. “You’re lucky I can’t cause physical harm to you, Mell, or you and your little pet would be done for. C’mon guys, let’s leave Mell to get out of this one himself.” Jeremy stalked off, with his very confused group following after him. Usually, he would carry on for much longer. He looked a little sick, honestly, when he pointed his wand at Ruben.

More worried about Ruben, Michael looked down at where the little bowtruckle was on the ground. He had never seen him attack anyone before, let alone _Jeremy_. "Ruben, buddy, are you alright?"

Ruben let out a sad squeak and climbed back on to Ellie, unharmed. He had to put his little thimble back on, which had fallen off when Jeremy had thrown him. Grabbing Michael’s wand in one little hand, Ruben then jumped up from Ellie’s head, grabbing on to Michael’s finger and climbing up on to his robes. After a second, Michael’s wand was pressed into his palm.

Michael thanked him, holding the little bowtruckle close as he prepared himself to tumble. " _Liberacorpus_."

Luckily he didn’t land on Ellie, or too hard onto his back. He did, however, hear a crunch from underneath him. Sounded like he landed on his glasses. Great.

Jeremy had taught Michael the repair charm very early on, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

Sitting himself up, Michael picked up his crushed glasses, hissing as he picked out a piece of glass from his hand. " _Repario_." With that, his glasses were fixed and he sucked on his bleeding finger. Putting his glasses on, Michael stood, seeing the glass no longer on the ground as he picked up Ellie's leash.

This was getting to be too much. Weeks of this treatment was starting to drive Michael mad, and the fact it was Jeremy... Well, that made it worse. Especially since he knew Jeremy was still fighting.

One thing stuck out to him from this encounter, though: Jeremy wouldn’t attack Ruben, and it looked like he might be sick when he almost did. Maybe if Michael could prompt that response enough, it could break Jeremy out of this. The idea was weak, but with no progress on finding the catalyst for the potion, Michael had to try something before Jeremy was pushed too far and did something they’d both regret.

If he left Jeremy a note, he wouldn't know it was from Michael. He wouldn't recognize his handwriting.

He hated to do it, but blackmail would be the only way to guarantee Jeremy's arrival. He'd have to use what he saw and heard in the bathroom. If he hid away like that, he didn't want anyone to know.

Jeremy wouldn't want anyone to know that he loved Michael with the state of mind that he was in, so it would work.

Jeremy was digging through his bag to replace his bottle of dittany when he found it. A small piece of parchment folded up neatly into a square with his name written in neat cursive.

As he unfolded it, his heart sank.

' _I saw what you did in the bathroom the other day. I know you love Mell. Meet me to discuss my silence._ '

Included in the note was a time, a place, and a set of instructions on how to access the place. Apparently, whoever was blackmailing him had found the Come and Go Room... And here Jeremy thought that was just a legend.

There was no other choice, really. Jeremy had to go and just hope he could threaten whoever it was enough to back off, or else buy their silence. With that in mind, he started preparing.

This was it. Either he broke through or was fucked over. No big deal!

Michael was in a different version of the Room of Requirement, one he hadn't been in before: the junk room. He needed a place to hide and run if things went south, so hiding among junk everyone wanted gone made sense.

So here he waited, out of the initial line of view and by the door. When Jeremy came in, he'd keep him locked here until he was able to break through... or until he had to book it. He already had a few hiding spots picked out in case that happened.

Exactly seven minutes before their agreed meeting time, the door quietly swung open. Jeremy, as always, liked being a little early to anything, but not too early. It helped his anxiety.

Speaking of anxiety, Michael could see the telltale signs that he was _extremely_ anxious, even if he was trying to cover them. The rubbing of his arm, the picking of his sleeve, and the subtle shifting of his gaze were all just most obvious.

Guilt toiled in his stomach, but Michael tried to keep it at bay as Jeremy walked further in, looking around the room. He made sure Ellie stayed right by the door, blocking it. Jeremy would never try to hurt her or move her. To be extra sure, though, he locked it with the key that the Room provided.

"It's good to see you again, Remy."

Jeremy spun around in shock, his nerves and fear (and was that hope?) in his eyes being quickly and poorly covered with rage. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Mell? Bringing me here so you can what, finally one up me? Fat chance." He scoffed, clearly not believing his own words either. He was clearly too panicked to be able to focus on clever insults.

"I'm not here to one-up you. I'm here to talk with you," he softly insisted, giving Jeremy a smile as he took a step closer (not too far, he didn't want to give Jeremy an actual anxiety attack).

"How much did you hear?" Jeremy demanded quietly, poison and fear thick in his voice.

"Enough." All of it. "It was right about a lot of things. You're being lied to, and you aren't who you truly are. A lot of things are different because of SQUIP. This isn't you."

Jeremy snorted. "Oh, so you're playing the whole 'I-know-you're-a-good-person-underneath-the-bullshit' card, are you? Well I've got news for you, Mell: this _is_ who I am. You don't even know me."

"I know who you are, Remy." Michael gave him a smile, trying not to be forceful. "SQUIP made you forget with the shit he's pulling. With his potion. You're Ruben's tree, and Ellie is your patronus."

"I can't cast a patronus." Jeremy sighed, still glaring at Michael. "People like me _can't_. And somehow I doubt the bowtruckle is mine considering it left me with some pretty nasty scratches." He lifted his fringe and Michael caught sight of three slightly raised lines where Ruben had gotten Jeremy. "Even magic wasn't enough to heal them perfectly."

"You can, and he was trying to distract you to help me. If he wanted to actually hurt you, you wouldn't have eyes." Michael shifted so he could see Ruben. "You gave him this thimble. You visited them so often that Ruben left his tree with his family to have you be his tree. You learned how to cast a patronus for me, to help me calm down. You don't remember how to cast it because the happy memories are probably blocked right now..."

"I can't cast a patronus because it would kill me! I'm not a good enough person to be able to do it!" Jeremy snapped, eyes widening as soon as he realised what he had said. He took another step back, before calming himself somewhat. "Look, just tell me what you want that will keep you quiet about this and I can leave. Being in the same place as you for too long makes me sick."

Oh... Jeremy... "I don't _want_ something that you can give me. I want you back to how you were before. SQUIP's messed with your head. You are a good person. I wouldn't love you if you weren't, and it's why you love me. SQUIP couldn't get rid of that, no matter how hard he tried."

"I don't-!" Jeremy cut himself off with an angry huff. "We're done here. There is no 'other me' or whatever you're trying to sell. I'm not buying it and I don't believe you. No one else will either, so good luck trying to convince them." Jeremy started towards the door, moving to walk around Michael.

Michael couldn't lose his shot. He stepped to the side, blocking Jeremy's way, even if his throat felt tight because of this whole conversation.

Jeremy hesitated before glaring at Michael. "Look, just get out of the way. I don't want to _actually_ hurt you, but you're testing my patience."

"You won't do it. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you did."

"I've crossed that line _many_ times before, Mell. Don't test me." Jeremy pulled out his wand.

"In front of others, not in private. And you've never _actually_ hurt me."

"Only because it would mean Professor Shimizu would have to take me off the team." He raised his wand, still glaring at Michael. There was a slight tremor in his hand. "Get out of the way."

"Or you'll what?"

" _Flipendo_!" Michael was blasted backwards and he hit the door with a painful thud. It wasn't _too_ bad of a hit, but it would leave a nasty bruise.

Hissing, Michael got up, looking at Ellie who had moved out of the way before he slammed against the door. She growled at Jeremy, standing between him and Michael.

"Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, but I will." He was shaking even more now, but the glare didn't fade in the slightest. This wasn't working, Jeremy was too deep into the potion.

Reyes' theory suddenly came forth in Michael's head. The fact that Jeremy's anxiety was the cause of him resisting the potion for so long. Maybe... Maybe if Michael triggered that off, he could get through to Jeremy.

Mentally, he apologized to Jeremy before he set a hard glare to him. The flinch Jeremy gave proved that it was already working. "But you have! You've been hurting me. Not physically, but psychologically. Did you really think that all of the shit you've been doing _hasn't_ done damage to me already?"

"Oh boo-hoo for you. What, can't handle a few people picking on you? Well suck it up, sunshine, people are assholes. No one cares about you or your little problems and the only way to survive is to be a _bigger_ asshole." That was just how Jeremy used to think before Hogwarts. Jeremy did, however, lower his wand to glare right back at Michael.

"And you're OK with surviving like that, even if it means ruining other people's lives in the process?! By ruining someone else so you float? You're fucking OK with that, the idea of not being able to handle life anymore alright if it means that you can float for a while longer?"

"I don't know what sort of magical fairytale you live in, Mell, but that's what the world is. You can't trust anyone and you _never_ put anyone first because they'll drop you as soon as you're not useful anymore." The fact Jeremy wasn't looking at Michael as he spoke was tell enough. He _wasn't_ okay with it, but he did believe it.

"How would you feel if your actions caused someone to not want to live anymore? Would you feel good because there's one less person to possibly drag you down or bad because you're the reason someone ended their life?" Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. The thought crossed his mind, but not because of Jeremy.

“I wouldn’t care-” That was clearly a lie. “-because, if the situations were reversed, they sure as hell wouldn’t care about me! No one does!” Once again, Jeremy’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. Was that Jeremy’s subconscious pushing back? Maybe.

Jeremy scowled and ducked his head. “Either get out of my way or there _will_ be someone’s blood on my hands.”

"What, so you'd be fine with hurting or possibly killing Michael Mell?" Michael hated himself as he added, "You'd truly be alright with my blood being on your hands, Annabelle?”

Jeremy dropped his wand as he staggered back, as if Michael had actually hit him. His eyes were wide and scared and in so much pain and it hurt Michael so much to know he was the cause of that, but he couldn’t stop now. It was working, he could see it.

“D-Don’t call me that.”

"Why not? You're clearly trying to be someone that you aren't, Annabelle," Michael continued, even if he wanted to punch himself for what he was saying. "So you're clearly trying to be Annabelle."

“Shut up. Stop calling me that! That’s not my name!” Jeremy covered his ears and started shaking but it clearly wasn’t enough. He took more and more steps back, trying to get away but unable to really move.

"Then stop acting like you're someone you're not, _Annabelle_." Michael managed to walk a few steps forward, even if his own hands were shaking behind his back.

“Shut _up_ , you stupid m-“ Jeremy cut off his scream, eyes going wide as he turned and sprinted over to a large pot next to him and was sick in it. Michael stayed back, but he could see whatever was coming out of Jeremy’s mouth was bright green, the same shade as the potion.

He watched as Jeremy somewhat slumped against the pot, and he felt his gut churn. Until he knew he was actually talking to Jeremy, he couldn't let up... But he had to be sure. "You stupid...?"

Jeremy shook his head violently. “Silence me. Please. Need to get the rest out,” he croaked, his voice ripped raw from the burn of throwing up.

Michael grimaced. He knew Jeremy feared being unable to talk... But he seemed to be present enough to know that and why he needed to be panicked. "I'm sorry. _Silencio_."

Jeremy’s ragged breathing suddenly cut off. Michael watched as his breathing sped up considerably as he began panicking, and the next few times he was sick, it was silent except for the gross splashing.

After a moment, he stopped being sick and he turned and sat by the base of the pot. Silent tears were streaming down his face and his shoulders were heaving. He was shaking really badly, not even looking over at Michael.

He didn't hesitate to walk over to Jeremy, squatting down a foot or so away from him. "Give me a nod or a shake of your head and tell me if I can unsilence you and can hug you."

Jeremy looked up at him dazedly. He nodded his head first, then shook his head.

Michael nodded before quickly undoing the spell, allowing Jeremy to talk again.

“What the fuck has happened to me?” Jeremy croaked after a moment.

“SQUIP’s been using his potion on you,” Michael said with a small frown. “It’s been changing how you act, think, remember.”

“And that’s why I almost said... that?” Jeremy asked. “Shit dude, this is crazy...” He half laughed weakly.

Michael nodded as he shifted to sit down. He thought of something before asking, “Do you remember any of the things I said before, like, about Ruben and Ellie?”

“Well yeah, I remember this whole thing. Sorry I was such a shit to you... and sorry I still _want_ to be a shit to you.” Jeremy sighed heavily. “I know you said I’ve been with you, but I don’t remember. As far as I know, I’ve only known you this year. And that was to bully you, which I _really_ hate.”

"So you don't remember getting Ruben or your patronus..." Michael kept himself from frowning. "I have a potion that can help you remember everything. It'll take a bit of time to make it since I have to scrounge everything right now, but I can get it to you so you can remember. You don't deserve to forget."

“I- Professor Shimizu did this? But he’s so nice to me!” Jeremy seemed genuinely confused by that. “He’s the one who helped me get Seeker in the team, and he’s been helping me with my anxiety medication too.”

"You hated Quidditch and never saw a single game until last year, and that was to help Brooke," Michael told him. "He also never used to be involved with your medication. It was something only Madame Pomfrey was allowed to do."

“I... this is a lot.” Jeremy groaned, tapping the pot and vanishing the contents before trying to stand up. He was shaking pretty badly still, and stumbled back down.

"Yeah, it is." Michael carefully stood and offered his hand to Jeremy. "I do have something else I need to tell you though, about you being Seeker for Slytherin."

Jeremy looked at Michael’s hand suspiciously, then he frowned and took it. When he stood, his legs shook but he didn’t fall back down and he didn’t let go. “Well considering the last few weeks have been a lie, apparently, not much else can surprise me. Hit me with it, dude.”

"You know the green gas that appears during the games?" Jeremy nodded. "That's the potion that SQUIP releases. It's what made you behave and act and everything like you did. That's why SQUIP got you to be a Seeker, so that you'd always be routinely hit. That's why everyone but me goes to Quidditch matches too. You get hit during practices too, hence the Seeker need."

“So if I go to a game, I’ll get hit and become _that_ again?”

"Or a practice." Michael pet Ellie when she came over, giving her a smile before kissing her head.

“Well shit.” Jeremy’s eyes were wide. “I’ve got a game on Saturday. And it’ll be suspicious if I _don’t_ go. As Seeker, I can’t miss it on purpose.”

Michael thought on that before an idea sprouted. "We fight Saturday morning and you break a bone. You'll have to be in the infirmary for at least twenty-four hours while your bone regrows. You can't go to a game then."

Jeremy shook his head. “Madame Pomfrey can fix a broken bone easily. It’ll have to be a curse.” He thought for a moment, then nodded. “Regrowing a bone... Yeah, that could work. Okay, I’ll write down the details for the spell you’ll need. And when you cast it... make sure to look away. It’s gross, but it will get the job done.”

"Oh god, I think I remember you mentioning the spell to me a few years ago." Michael shuddered as he remembered that. "I'll do it, but eugh... When you're in the infirmary and everyone else is away at the game, I'll come in and give you the potion so you remember."

“And... we can talk more.” Jeremy nodded. “There’s a lot I don’t understand, but without everything being forced on me, I can tell I like you. Even if a lot of my instincts are still telling me to wail on you.” He shuddered and shook his head, squeezing Michael’s hand. Then he frowned, looking down at their hands. “You’re... wearing a ring. An engagement ring.” He sounded a little sad, honestly. Just a little broken.

"It's technically a promise ring," Michael clarified as he looked down at the ring. "A promise to stick together, no matter what, and a promise to get married later... Well, I guess when I say it out loud, it _is_ an engagement ring." He couldn't help but smile before intertwining their fingers. "I'm..." For a second, he held his tongue, but decided against it. "I'm glad you gave it to me."

“I- we- what?” Jeremy looked up at Michael with wide, hopeful eyes. “I gave you that?” He reached into his robes and pulled out his locket, the ring jingling quietly on the chain. “Does that mean you gave me this?”

"Mhmm. I wanted us to match." He carefully took off his ring, giving it to Jeremy so he could compare the two. "You have a nice eye for detail."

Jeremy took the ring and looked at it, his motions slow and hesitant. Then he handed it back to Michael, curling his hand around it instead of putting it back on Michael’s finger. “I guess I did...” He looked up at Michael again, still confused but still hopeful. There was also a massive layer of worry in his gaze, and nerves. “I guess this means you don’t hate me for what I’ve been doing the past few weeks?”

"I don't. I hate SQUIP for doing this to you, to all of our friends, classmates, and all the people at Hogwarts," Michael assured him as he held Jeremy's clenched hand in turn. "I'm sorry this has been happening to you, Remy. You don't deserve it, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of that, and I'm really sorry for deadnaming you-"

“Let’s-“ Jeremy cut him off, then took a deep breath. “Let’s say we’re even and leave it at that. I’ve been pretty horrible to you too. And part of me still wants to be, even if I can see past it now.”

He nodded near instantly. "Alright, I think I can live with that." Michael glanced down to look at Ellie, then at Ruben. "Um... So people don't get suspicious, you should probably go soon... Before you go, do you want to give a proper 'hi' to these two? They've missed you a lot."

Jeremy looked between the two, who gazed back at him hopefully. “Will they let me?” he asked timidly after a moment. “I mean... the bowtruckle attacked me last time... and your dog doesn’t seem to like me that much normally... even if I really like her...”

"Like I said, if Ruben really attacked you, you'd have no eyes right now. Ellie and Ruben are just protecting me... You used to protect me before, so I've sorta had to take the role. They've sorta taken the role too," he explained to Jeremy. "Feel Ellie's ears when you pet her."

Slowly, Jeremy held out his hand. It hovered just above Ellie’s head, like he was afraid, but she lifted her head to touch him. Jeremy jolted, freezing stock still before slowly starting to stroke her. It was an awkward and nervous movement, but he slowly relaxed and began stroking her properly with both hands. A moment later, he was down on his knees, scrubbing her ears and laughing softly. Small tears were falling from his eyes, and Ruben instantly climbed down to Jeremy’s shoulder and started gently wiping them up, cupping Jeremy’s cheeks. He nuzzled back, never stopping the gentle love he was lavishing on Ellie.

Ellie just happily growled, her tail almost madly thumping as this whole thing occurred. Michael couldn’t help but feel himself beginning to tear up. They were going to have soft moments like this again. He’d make sure of it.

Michael read over the paper once again. He knew the spell, ‘ _Brackium Emendo_ ,’ and the fact he had never used it was a good thing. It was a healing spell, but, if done wrong, it would vanish the bones in the target’s arm. Michael had never once performed a healing spell, so he fit the qualification perfectly.

Now he just had to actually pick a fight with Jeremy.

“I told you guys, I feel fine. I’m just a little light headed because Professor Shimizu has me on a new dosage for my anxiety meds.” Jeremy waved off the concern of Jake, Rich, and Chloe as they all followed after him. They seemed totally oblivious of Michael’s presence so far, but he knew it wouldn’t last. He and Jeremy had a show to put on.

Swallowing his breath, Michael stepped out of his 'hidden' spot and walked to 'accidentally' bump into Jeremy as he tried to hurry along. "Sorry," he muttered, purposefully avoiding eye contact as he tried to hurry along.

A familiar hand reached out and roughly grabbed Michael’s arm. He noted that the grip, though it looked harsh and painful, was actually quite gentle. “Excuse me? Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Mell? You don’t just get to walk away.” Jeremy had admitted that a lot of SQUIP’s programming had stuck around. With how real it still sounded, Michael believed him.

"I said sorry," Michael grumbled as he kept trying to avoid Jeremy's gaze, tugging his arm with barely any strength (though he knew it looked like he was really trying).

Jeremy growled and pulled out his wand. It was pointed right in Michael’s face. “That’s not good enough, dung breath. Maybe if you got on your knees and begged forgiveness, I might be inclined to give it to you.” Jeremy’s posse all cackled behind him, which meant their were selling this perfectly. “I have a game today, so I suggest you hurry up and start begging.”

Even if this was apart of the plan, Michael's gut still churned as he said, "I'd like to see you do it for once." Readying his own wand, he pointed it at Jeremy. " _Brackium Emendo_."

The hand which was wrapped around Michael’s arm suddenly released, shooting forward and uncurling itself. It sort of wiggled and bounced in place, like it was made of jelly instead of being an actual arm.

Everyone just stared at it with varying levels of horror. Jeremy, on the other hand, was looking right at Michael. ‘ _Run_ ,’ he mouthed before anyone had a chance to respond to seeing his now boneless arm.

Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He booked it before anyone could react, holding on tight to Ellie’s leash as he made his mad dash to the Room. He’d have to wait until the game started to give Jeremy the potion. Hopefully he wouldn’t be in too much pain then.

About three hours later, Michael saw the Quidditch game start up from his window in the Room. That meant Jeremy would almost certainly be alone, which meant they had at least an hour to talk instead of that measly fifteen minutes they before.

The potion already in his backpack, Michael hurried out of the Room with Ellie and Ruben. He hurried down to the Hospital Wing. The stairs seemed to take him down quicker than normal this time. Thanking whatever was controlling how the stairs changed, he booked it once he was at the right floor.

Jeremy was half lying in bed, supported by a number of pillows, and his arm was in a sling. There was also a few shot glasses which contained a gross looking green liquid set on his bedside table. He appeared deep in thought, not even noticing Michael coming in.

Michael walked over, partially to catch his breath and partially to give Jeremy a chance to hear or see him come over.

Jeremy did hear him after a second, glancing over in shock before shooting Michael a small, shy smile. “Hey. You came.”

“I told you I would.” He sat in one of the chairs pulled up next to his bed already and smiled at Jeremy. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit, but that has nothing to do with my arm.” He chuckled, seeming way too happy considering what he just said.

Despite that, Michael nodded before he took out the potion from his backpack. "I think you'll feel a bit better when you start remembering. It'll... It'll be a lot to remember, and you'll be parched, so I'm glad they gave you a lot of water."

“Yeah, well that’s because Skele-Gro tastes fucking disgusting.” Jeremy snorted. He took the potion from Michael and down the small vial in one shot. “Oh, it’s orangey. Did you really make this yourself?” he asked sort of proudly. “Also, since I’m assuming you know already, can you tell me how to open my locket? It’s been sealed shut and nothing I’ve been trying has undone it.” He pulled it out from his robes and held it up for Michael to inspect, not taking it off even now.

So he forgot all about his potion too. It made sense with the dismissal of anything regarding him before, but still, it hurt a little. "I did, it sorta made worldwide news in the wizarding world." Michael took the locket in his hands, smiling sorrowfully at it. "Well, I have an idea on what you might've done..." He took the locket and opened it with ease. "Only I can open it now until this whole thing blows over and I've administered the cure."

Jeremy sighed softly as he looked down at the locket. “I wish I just remembered everything already. I don’t like being left out the-“ He looked down at the first set of pictures, his voice dying out. “We knew each other when we were little... and you were so short.” He giggled fondly, turning then locket to get to the next set. “I... you can...”

"I told you that we did. You came to see me in my compartment the train ride first year because you wanted to pet Ellie. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how we would've ended up." Michael pointed over to the picture taken during Skeeter's interview. "You thought that the loop ended sooner than it did. It's my favorite picture from the tour for my potion that was taken."

“Me being a little shit is your favourite?” Jeremy looked up at Michael with a soft smile, which faded quickly. He looked a little lost, a little heartbroken. “I... five minutes...” he whispered. “I was only gone five minutes and you left...”

Michael shook his head as he realized what Jeremy was referring to. "I never left. You took your anxiety medication and that kept your anxiety from fighting against the potion, so I was blocked from you."

“So you were there when I-...” He looked down at the chain, fiddling with the ring. “That was the moment when I think I stopped resisting as much... Up until then, I kept fighting to find you. I... I missed you so much.”

"I was there a lot, you just couldn't see me. I was there whenever it was safe for me to be there," he explained as he took Jeremy's hand. "I'm a man of my word. Gesture's matter, y'know."

Jeremy nodded. “They do.” He sighed and shook his head. “Could you pass me some water please? I’m already getting thirsty.”

"You're remembering a lot, so that's why. The more you remember, the thirstier you get," Michael said as he grabbed a glass and handed it over to Jeremy. "I... I don't want you to forget, so we're going to need to stop SQUIP soon. I don't think I could go through losing you again."

“I don’t think I could deal with being lost again,” Jeremy admitted. “This has left me more mentally unstable than normal.”

A slightly empty laugh escaped Michael as he nodded. “I... Yeah, I understand completely. Not in the same instance as you, obviously, but... Yeah.”

“So we fix this before it can happen again.” He nodded resolutely. “I mean, _I_ think we totally could.”

"I think we can. Once I figure out the catalyst for his potion, I can work on making an antidote," he said with a tired smile. It was literally going to drive him crazy, figuring out that catalyst.

“I know you can do it.” Jeremy set down his cup and reached over, squeezing Michael’s hand. This tone was earnest and his eyes wide and hopeful, even as he twitched uncomfortably, probably fighting against the programming.

A moment later,Jeremy frowned. “Quick question, how is this potion supposed to work? The memory one, I mean. Because it’s like... there’s a layer, and different parts are dissolving to reveal memories.”

That did sound familiar. When the potion was tested by the ministry, Michael had been told something similar happened for people with major memory loss or memory modification. For things more than a few hours, it would come back in patches.

Michael explained that to Jeremy as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand back. “I haven’t personally tested this for people with major memory loss or modification or more than a few hours before.”

“Oh, okay.” Jeremy nodded, then he paused. “I helped you test it? I... removed some of my own memories... then I took the potion?” He looked up at Michael hopefully.

The memory made Michael laugh. “Yup. I was anxious about testing it and you were a reckless but lovable and sweet dumbass by removing an hour and a half of your memory.”

Jeremy smiled shyly, looking away with red cheeks. “This feels more like me.” His tone dropped to something softer as his expression fell. “I... these past few weeks have felt wrong, and I _knew_ they were wrong but I didn’t know anything different. I’m really sorry, Michael.”

Michael gave him a soft smile in turn. “Like you said, you didn’t know different. I don’t blame you for anything, Remy.”

He looked down when he felt Ellie whining and nudging his hand. “What is it, Ellie? Do you want to go somewhere- Oh, do you want to go to the library since everyone’s busy and away?”

Jeremy frowned. “The library? Why would she want to-“ He gasped, eyes going wide and his face draining of color. He looked... terrified. “Oh.”

“‘Oh?’” Michael couldn’t help but frown as well while squeezing Jeremy’s hand. “Is everything OK?”

“W-we found out about SQ-SQU- Professor Shimizu-“ He didn’t seem to be able to say SQUIP. “-we found him in Hagrid’s pens. He was... harvesting something- I- I- he used the Imperious curse on you. Silenced me.” Jeremy’s eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be heading right for a panic attack. “He got you to obliviate me. And yourself. And-... I left a message on the window seat. In the wood under the cushions.”

Michael’s gut dropped hard and fast. He had to keep himself from panicking as he reached and held both of Jeremy’s hands. “Hey, Jeremy, it’s going to be alright. We’re going to be fine,” he promised as he squeezed their joined hands, even as his head hurt at what Jeremy was saying. Was _that_ why he couldn’t figure out the damn catalyst? Because he had been forced to obliviate himself? Thank god he had enough ingredients to make a second potion... He needed to check out Jeremy’s message first.

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand with his good hand, and his boneless hand (which felt more normal already) tried to do the same. He took some deep breaths, shaking his head to try and clear it. “The message... I can’t see it, but I think it had some ingredient or something as part of it. Professor was collecting them and we got caught watching him.” Jeremy sounded panicked still but it was better than a second ago. “That could be what you need, Mikey. I don’t remember ever seeing it in any other potions before...” The familiar nickname fell from Jeremy’s lips for the first time in months, and Michael’s chest unclenched a little.

“I’ll go look then.” Michael hesitated before pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “You stay safe. I’ll find that, get the cure made, and help everyone. Once SQUIP’s exposed, everything will be fine.”

As if without thinking, Jeremy reached out with his good hand and lightly grabbed onto Michael’s shirt before he pulled back. With a light tug, Jeremy managed to lift himself up enough to press a gentle, hesitant kiss to Michael’s cheek. “Stay safe...” he whispered.

Before Michael could respond, Ellie started tugging on her harness and Ruben let out a quiet, angry squeak. Jeremy looked spooked. “He’s coming! Hide!” he whispered, grabbing his wand from the side table.

Thinking on his feet, Michael quickly hid under one of the beds with the curtains drawn, sure that the blankets were long enough to keep him concealed. He made sure Ellie lied with him, silent, and that Ruben was safely tucked away.

“Jeremy? I heard voices, who were you talking to?” SQUIP asked gently as he came in.

“I was just trying to get out some of my frustration, sir,” Jeremy replied. “I was really looking forwards to playing today and now I can’t.” Michael heard Jeremy sit up a little. “I thought you would be at the game, sir.”

“I wanted to come in and check on you, Jeremy,” SQUIP insisted with a soft and caring tone. Michael heard the sound of someone settling in a chair, and he really hoped it wasn’t the one he had sat in before. He would’ve felt the warmth in the seat. “What kind of House Head would I be if I didn’t care about and check up on my students?”

Michael could hear the slight suspicion in SQUIP’s tone, and he hoped Jeremy did too. “Thank you sir, but I’m fine. I don’t even need a wand to be able to protect myself if Mell decides to come after me again. If I hadn’t been caught off guard by him _actually_ having a backbone, he wouldn’t have gotten me in the first place.”

SQUIP hummed in response, and Michael could still hear that slight suspicion. “May I ask what that is that you have, Jeremy? I haven’t seen that locket before, nor that ring.”

“I got them from home. The locket is a Nott family heirloom and the ring was my mother’s. It’s all I’ve got of her right now since she’s ignoring my owls still,” Jeremy lied smoothly. “The locket doesn’t open, sadly. But I find the reminder of who I really am is nice. Helps to distance me from that Blood traitor.”

SQUIP hummed, and Michael couldn’t tell if he was believing it or not. “Maybe, at a later time, I can help you with that.” The sound of someone standing rung loud in the Wing. “I’m going to talk to Madame Pomfrey to see if we can add a potion for you to take once your bone is regrown. There tend to be odd feelings after having a whole bone regrow. I know one particular remedy that can help with that, and we can’t have our star Seeker out for long with side effects, can we?”

“Thank you sir!” Jeremy sounded like he was beaming. “That sounds amazing! And I would certainly like you’re help with my locket. Maybe during the holidays? I’ll be staying here again.”

“That sounds like a plan. Now, I need to go and see how our team fares without you.” With that, SQUIP’s footsteps could be heard leaving the Wing.

“Goodbye sir!” Jeremy called after him, and Michael could hear Jeremy flopping back down. A minute later, he heard Jeremy mutter a spell, and he felt a sort of swooping sensation rush over him.

“You can come out now, Michael. He’s gone,” Jeremy called softly.

Michael carefully crawled out, making sure Ruben was alright before coming out from behind the curtain. “You OK?”

Jeremy groaned. “Yeah. I just hate how easy that was for me to act like that. Especially after what I just remembered.” He patted the bed next to him, inviting Michael to sit. “Please. Just for a minute if nothing else.”

He didn’t hesitate as he sat down next to Jeremy. “I can probably spare a minute before I go to the library.”

“The game should last at least an hour more. Jake is a great Keeper and Chloe is evenly matched with Hannah.” Jeremy shrugged, hesitating then barely leaning against Michael. “This okay?” he asked softly.

God, he was already melting into the slight touch. “Yeah, of course. If you wanna do more, I’m fine with that. But, uh, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

With permission given, Jeremy leaned more against Michael, sort of nuzzling against his shoulder and tucking himself under Michael’s chin. “If it’s alright, could you put your arm around me? Please?”

“How dare my technical fiancé ask me to do that,” Michael joked before doing just as Jeremy asked.

Jeremy tensed up for a split second, then melted against Michael with a soft sigh. "You know when you miss something a lot, but you don't realise until you have it again?" he asked. "Yeah... that's me right now. I've missed you, but I'm only just realising that." He nuzzled against Michael again, still moving slow, still hesitant, but comfortable.

“I’m glad that you missed me at all,” Michael teased before rubbing up and down Jeremy’s upper arm. “You won’t have to miss me soon, though. I’ll have this cure done in no time and then I’ll make sure everyone gets it.”

Jeremy sighed again, happy and soft. "Wanna know a sucky fact? I'm pretty sure SQ- ugh, Professor Shimizu is big on the whole idea that men don't touch affectionately. I'm majorly touch starved right now. This, combined with the fact it's you, is basically heaven."

“Well, you’re going to get a lot of heaven soon, once this is all done.” He pulled his head back so he could kiss the crown of Jeremy’s head. “I’m sorry though. You can also cuddle with Ellie a lot. She misses your cuddles.”

"Yes please,” Jeremy hummed. "I've missed her too. And my baby- wait. Ruben, my leafy baby, come here." Jeremy held up his hand and Ruben instantly crawled onto it. Jeremy brought the bowtruckle down to face height and started apologising and cooing over him, nuzzling into the touch when Ruben cupped his cheeks. "I remember you too, twigglet."

God, the sight of everything had Michael almost become a puddle. “He’s been missing you so much. I don’t think he likes that I’m his temporary tree,” he joked.

"Well he should do, you're awesome,” Jeremy replied unthinkingly. Then he paused and blinked. "Yeah... you really are." He nodded slowly, helping Ruben onto his shoulder, where he kept leaning against Jeremy's face.

“I’m glad that you’re coming to your senses, Remy.” Smiling down at Jeremy, Michael kissed his head again. “I love you...”

"I-... I can't say it back yet. Not because it's not _true_ , I just... can't," Jeremy murmured sadly. "I do, though. I really do. Even _before_ I started remembering or got the potion out of me, I did."

“I know, Remy, I know. You don’t have to tell me for me to know,” he assured Jeremy before glancing outside. “I do have to go in a minute though...”

"Madame Pomfrey goes to bed at ten, and the hospital wing is always empty unless that button is pressed for help..." Jeremy looked up at Michael. "If you get this part of the potion done, could you maybe come back tonight?"

“If it’s safe for me to come back, I will,” Michael instantly promised. “If I don’t come, you’ll know why.”

"Yeah..." Jeremy nodded. Then he leaned up and gently kissed Michael's cheek again. "Stay safe... and before you go, could you open my locket again, please? I wanna look at the pictures of us... and of dad... I miss him too..."

“Of course.” Taking the locket, he opened it in an instant. “There you go, Remy. I won’t let you fall back under that potion’s thrall again, I promise.” With a quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, Michael got up and hurried out to the library.

As expected, the library was totally empty. Michael quickly traversed the shelves to get to his favorite spot, the table at the window seat where he and Jeremy would always sit.

They hadn't been back to this spot in years, not since people started turning properly. It made sense why they had never found it, but still.

Michael shifted the cushion out of the way and his eyes widened. There, messily carved into the wood, was a message. Jeremy was clearly shaking as he was writing it, and the last letter squiggled a little, like Jeremy had been cut off from continuing.

' _700 Crup hairs_

_SQUIP used Imperio_

_Drink Michael's potion_

_-J_ ’

Crup hairs... Michael would have never guessed. Probably because of the Obliviate he had been forced to cast. He shuddered at the reminder as he recovered the seat and hurried to grab what he would need.

No one was ever supposed to go into the pens without Hagrid’s permission, but surely he’d understand that saving possibly the whole world was a bit more important.


	23. The Penalty for Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Yeah, it’s a painful chapter. I won’t say anything more besides happy last day of the decade.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! This chapter is worse. It’s so much worse. I’m sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!’

Jeremy was free of the hospital at last. With a fully regrown set of bone in his arm, and a still recovering memory, he was ready to go and help Michael however he could.

Or he would be if he didn't have to go see Professor Shimizu first.

It wasn't an active choice. It wasn't even a choice at all. He just knew that, since he was out of the hospital, he had to go see him.

His body felt out of his control as he marched through the corridors, head held high and a familiar sneer on his lips. He hated what he had been turned in to and that he had no real influence over it anymore.

Since it was Sunday, the hallways were pretty much empty, and it made Jeremy miss the comforting tickle of Ruben on his shoulder. He remembered that feeling. He remembered it a lot.

Soon, though, he’d be able to be with Ruben and Ellie and Michael again. Michael came by quickly to give him a quick ‘hello’ and a kiss. It gave him hope, even as he walked to SQ- Professor Shimizu’s office.

He knocked before entering, and was greeted by a warm smile that Jeremy enjoyed (he hated that he enjoyed it). “Ah, you’re already out of the Wing? Splendid. Tell me, how are you feeling?” he asked as he stood from where he was working, coming over with a vial in one hand.

"So much better." Jeremy smiled, stepping in and closing the door behind him. "My hand is back to full use, and, besides being a little tired, I'm totally fine." He couldn't help but relax around the potion master, even if he tried desperately to keep up his guard. He knew for a fact that SQU- Professor Shimizu was bad. He used an Unforgivable curse, turned the whole school against Michael, and was trying to take over the school, possibly the world? Maybe. Either way, he was bad, and Jeremy still couldn't stay on guard.

“I’m glad to hear that. I can’t have one of my best students be out of commission because of a pesky little Mudblood,” Professor Shimizu said. Jeremy wanted to get sick at the hesitation to agree, along with the fact that he nodded. “By the way, I completed the potion to help with any possible side effects that could occur. It might be best to take now as a precaution.”

Before Jeremy could stop himself, or even process what was happening, he was reaching for the potion. He knew it was a really bad idea, he was certain of it, but he found himself agreeing anyway. Professor Shimizu would take care of him. Professor Shimizu knew best. Even if those were lies, Jeremy couldn't fight it.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you so much."

“Of course, Jeremy. As I said, you are one of the best students at this school. I cannot allow someone who does not deserve to be here to ruin anything for you.”

He fought it. He fought it so hard. Jeremy put everything he had it stopping himself from drinking that potion, but all he managed was a slight tremble in his hand.

The potion was sickly sweet, and within seconds, a sort of fog clouded Jeremy's mind. Listen to Professor Shimizu. Professor Shimizu would tell him everything he needed to know.

“I have an idea that you know where he may be though. We don’t want that Mudblood ruining anyone else, especially not you.” Professor Shimizu was so wise. Jeremy couldn’t help but nod as Professor Shimizu walked around him. “Next time you see Mell, bring him here, no matter what. He must not do any more harm. Don’t you agree?”

"Yes, Professor. I will bring him to you when I next see him." Jeremy nodded, even as he felt a growing horror building in his chest. He didn't understand it, why was he scared? Professor Shimizu wanted to help him. Professor Shimizu was making the world better for him.

“Good. See, this is why you are one of the best students at Hogwarts and why you’re one of my favorites.” Why did those words only make his chest hurt? He was being praised in the best way.

Jeremy grinned sleepily at Professor Shimizu, and he bowed his head as his favorite teacher ruffled his hair. Oh wow, affection was really nice, so why did it make him feel like he was going to be sick?

“Now go about your day, Jeremy, but if you don’t see him by the end of the day, please come back to me. It is of the utmost importance that we bring him back.”

"Yes sir, I'll bring him to you." Jeremy even knew exactly where Michael was! He had remembered thanks to Michael's potion, so he could go straight there. He turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

As he started to head to the stairs, the sleepiness he suddenly felt started to fade. That gave him a second to think, and a second was enough to realize what was happening. It almost made Jeremy sick to think about what was happening. The feeling that Professor Shimizu had the best intentions and knew best quickly overrode that, however.

As he started up towards the seventh floor, Jeremy battled with himself.

He knew that if he saw Michael, Michael would be taken to Professor Shimizu. There was no way Michael could best Jeremy in a duel, so Michael would end up with him and who knows what the teacher would do then. He might know best, but he hated Michael. Jeremy cared for Michael’s well-being more than he trusted Professor Shimizu.

He could... maybe go and get Michael later. Yeah, that would work. He could go about his day and get Michael later. And since he had no plans, his day was his to spend however he wanted! Quickly, Jeremy diverted on to the third floor, heading down the corridor on the right hand side. The broom closet there should work.

When he got there, Jeremy found it to be empty and unlocked. Perfect. In he went, locking the door so no one could come in.

But if he didn’t get Michael at all today, things would be worse in terms of getting Michael... He couldn’t let his wand be ruined and killed because Professor Shimizu said to use whatever means to get Michael to him. That... was too much of a choice.

Unicorn hair hated dark magic since unicorns were purely good. His wand would die if he used dark magic, it was already starting to get sick and worn. If he didn’t stop himself soon, it would die properly.

The only way to save his wand was to give it up for a bit. And the only person he trusted enough to have his wand was Michael, but that would mean seeing him to give it to him... unless Jeremy didn’t see him.

The biggest question right now was how to get Michael to Jeremy without leaving this room or seeing Michael in the process. So long as Jeremy didn’t _see_ Michael, he wasn’t disobeying Professor Shimizu.

Just as he thought that, he heard someone trying to open the broom closet. “Um, excuse me, is anyone in here? No students are supposed to be here, this is a closet for house elves to store things,” Granger called out-

Yes, Granger!

“Granger! I need your help. It’s about helping Michael, please,” Jeremy begged. He remembered (vaguely) that the house elves liked Michael. And they used to like Jeremy too. He hoped that still stood true.

There was a pause. “Why should I help you? The only ‘help’ you’ve given him is helping him be outcast and isolated.” Ouch.

“Please,” Jeremy pleaded, tears already beginning to build. He was desperate and he didn’t know what else to do, Granger was literally his only chance to stop himself. “If you don’t help me then I’m going to have to take him to Professor Shimizu. I- I couldn’t stop it before. I _never_ wanted to hurt him, it’s not been my choice. _Please_ , you have to believe me. I can’t hurt him more, I can’t. Please...”

Another pause. “What do I need to do in order to help him?”

Relief shot through Jeremy and he sagged again the door. “Bring him here without being seen. And get him away without being seen too. But... keep him out of the door, I can’t be allowed to see him or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Alright, I will be back with him within a few minutes.” With that, there was a small sound of a whirl of wind. Right, house elves could apparate on school grounds.

Jeremy took some shaky breaths and pulled out his wand. He knew he wouldn’t be totally stuck like most people would be if he gave it up, but he also knew that it if he _didn’t_ give this up, something that was as good as part of his soul would die, and he couldn’t deal with that. He brushed his fingers over the wood gently, feeling the worn grip and delicate designs gently rise and fall under his fingertips.

As his last act with this wand, until Michael gave it back to him, was to cast a locking charm on the door. If he didn’t, he could just unlock it with a spell. The locking charm meant someone needed the actual key to open it, even the spells wouldn’t be enough without destroying the door entirely.

After that, about a minute passed before that whirling sound replayed. “Um...” A knock on the door. “Jeremy? You, uh, need to talk but not see me?”

Jeremy tensed up, the desire to go out and take Michael to Professor Shimizu was bubbling strong under the surface, but he could resist. As he suspected, he didn’t see Michael, therefore he didn’t _have_ to take him yet.

“Yeah-“ Jeremy’s voice cracked. “-Professor Shimizu got me again. I can’t see you or I’ll take you to him. This is a loophole I figured out.”

Even if they were divided by the door, Jeremy could feel the tension in the air. “Oh. God, alright. What do I need to do?”

Jeremy pressed harder against the door, most of him wanting to go and comfort Michael but also to take him to his teacher. “I don’t know how much you can do to stop me but...”

He placed his wand on the ground, feeling its reluctance and sadness at his actions. He ran his finger over it gently. This wasn’t forever. “Take my wand, I give you ownership over it until I’m cured. If-“ He took a breath. “-it’s dying, and if I do any dark magic with it, like Professor wants me to, it’ll die for good. I can’t- that wand is a part of me. If it dies...” With that lingering sentiment, Jeremy rolled the wand under the door.

“I won’t let that happen,” Michael promised as Jeremy heard him pick it up. “I’ll keep it safe in the Room. You’ll get it back after this is all over, which will be soon. I’ll be done with the cure by tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“That might be too late,” Jeremy whispered, barely loud enough to be heard through the door. “I’ve been told... instructed that if I don’t see you by the end of the day, I have to go see him again. I don’t know what he’ll have me do, Mikey.” Jeremy had dissolved into tears by this point, sobbing hard. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m not stronger. I- I can’t- I’m sorry.”

“I said it was at the latest, Jeremy,” Michael told him before reassuring him softly through the door. “You’re being so strong already. You’re so strong. I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much.”

“I- I- I love you too, Mikey.” It felt so good to say, and so painful at the same time.

“I’ll finish it, I promise.”

“We must go, students will be coming.”

“I’ll stay here as long as I can,” Jeremy promised, scrubbing at his eyes and trying to get his breathing under control. “You two go. Thank you so much, Granger.”

There was the sound of whirring again before, less than a minute later, the sound of people echoed in the halls.

Jeremy pushed himself away from the door and settled as far from it as possible. He had a long wait ahead of him, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He only hoped Michael would get the potion done in time, before Jeremy was found and was made to destroy the best person in the world.

He felt like he was losing it. Jeremy was hungry, thirsty, tired. None of it compared to the intense need he felt. It was split between finding Michael or going back to Professor Shimizu. He felt like he’d be crying if he wasn’t so depleted.

As it was, Jeremy had pulled himself about halfway across the broom closet, trying to resist but unable to stop himself entirely. He had to, he had to keep fighting to give Michael a chance.

Students had long stopped passing his closet, so when Jeremy heard the sound of footsteps, he knew he was in trouble.

There was the sound of a key unlocking the door before, suddenly, the harsh light from the torches and such broke apart the darkness he had endured for hours on end. “Ah, Jeremy, there you are. I was worried sick.”

His body and mind were so weak from forcing himself to stay in the closet all day. That seemed to mean so was the actual base program Professor Shimizu had given him, which meant Jeremy could sort of think more clearly than ever around the teacher.

“Fuck. You,” he growled, trying to force himself back. The Jelly-Legs jinx he had cast on himself was currently more of a hindrance than a help, but at least he was resisting.

Like the flick of a switch, Professor Shimizu’s face darkened. He shut the door behind himself, the room illuminating with a flick of his wand and a quick spell muttered. “So I didn’t give you enough, huh?”

“Ah, there’s the asshole who used an Unforgivable Curse on a child,” Jeremy sneered. The expression was well practiced as of late, and he knew it had the intended effect even if he was weak and exhausted. “You’re not going to win. We’ve almost got the cure all ready. As soon as we give it to Dumbledore, you’re scr-“

Jeremy was cut off with a bottle pressed to his lips and his nose pinched shut. Gasping for air, he couldn’t help but swallow a lot of the bottle, even if some of the potion dribbled down his chin.

When the majority was gone, the bottle was pulled back from his lips. He felt that sickly sweet fog start to gather in his mind, but he fought it off as best he could.

Jeremy wasn’t a Hufflepuff, but he was loyal. He wasn’t a Ravenclaw, even if he was pretty smart. He wasn’t a Gryffindor, but he was trying his best to be brave. No, Jeremy was a Slytherin, and the one thing all Slytherins were was determined. He fought back as hard as he could, glaring up at Shimizu with an almost feral snarl.

“You’ll need more than that, SQUIP,” he spat. “You’re gonna have to erase me first, because I will _never_ follow you again.”

"Good thing I always come prepared." This time, he took out a vial, but the color of the potion was deeper this time. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my concentrated potion, but stubbornness needs to be snuffed out in times like this." With that, SQUIP practically shoved the uncorked vial down Jeremy's throat, forcing every last drop down.

Jeremy unwillingly swallowed it all, but he had his last rebellion. He kept glaring at SQUIP right up until he couldn’t think anymore, until Jeremy himself became part of the sweet mist. Professor Shimizu began giving instructions.

He was almost done making the cure. Finally, after so long, he was almost done! Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.

"Just need to let this sit for a little bit and it'll be done." Michael carefully put the cauldron of the stuff he made on his little table. He felt proud of his work, almost as proud as when he finished the Memory Restoration potion.

Before Michael could truly revel in his achievement, a loud bang echoed around the Room. In an instant, Ellie and Ruben were next to Michael, both ready to protect him. Shit, he was out of time.

Fuck. OK, he could bottle a few vials, and they'd be done in five minutes. Could he last for five minutes? He'd have to see.

Quickly, Michael grabbed a handful of vials, filling them quickly and capping them with one dose of the antidote. Just as the door slammed open, he secured the vials in his zipper pocket of his hoodie, all cushioned so they wouldn't clatter or shatter.

Jeremy stood in the doorway, face totally blank and eyes a spine-chilling shade of electric blue. He held out his hand, pointed his finger at Ruben.

“ _Immobulus_.” Ruben froze on Michael’s shoulder. “Come with me, Michael. You need to see Professor Shimizu.” Jeremy’s voice was monotone, void of anything that made him, well, Jeremy. He seemed to be little more than a shell right now, and had all the determination of a Terminator.

"I am not seeing him, Jeremy," Michael told him as he pulled out his own wand, quickly casting a Shielding Charm. Quick, what could he do to-

With little more than a flick of his wrist, Jeremy destroyed the shield. He pointed at Michael. “ _Incarcerous_.” Thick ropes shot out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Michael. His wrists were tied behind his back and the rest of his body was rendered immobile. The ropes were rough in all the wrong ways and Michael had to focus to stop himself from falling into a panic attack just from how _wrong_ the ropes felt, let alone everything else that was happening.

“You will come and see Professor Shimizu, Michael.” With a wave of Jeremy’s hand, Michael was hoisted into the air and hovered over towards Jeremy.

Michael heard Ellie growling and barking from behind, and it took all the focus that he could muster to cry out, "Ellie, don't!"

Jeremy pointed at Ellie and used the same spell to conjure the ropes. One attached to her harness, another wrapped around her head and nose in a makeshift muzzle. Michael noted that it was done in such a way that it wouldn’t hurt her, but she wouldn’t be able to get it off herself. Jeremy grabbed hold of the other end of the ropes and the ones that shot into his hand from Michael’s binds. He turned and left the Room with his captives following behind.

In order to not just lose it, Michael had to focus and not talk. Still, he was able to glance around and take in his situation. Ellie was practically being dragged and Ruben was still frozen on his shoulder, thankfully not being shifted or shaken from where he was half-buried in his hoodie. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Remy," was all Michael was able to get out without breaking down.

Jeremy didn’t respond. His movements were sure and steady and lifeless, too perfect. Michael would have shuddered if he wasn’t so overwhelmed.

They were led downstairs to the dungeons where SQUIP’s office was. Jeremy knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in, Jeremy. Get him in the position, as I told you.” SQUIP’s voice was surprisingly gentle and calm. Jeremy took everyone inside. The ropes on Michael shifted with a wave of Jeremy’s hands, wrapping around Michael once more but this time not touching any skin as he was forced to kneel a few feet from SQUIP’s desk. Michael couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but he was glad to have the ropes in a more manageable position.

Michael, now more in control of himself, glared up at SQUIP from where he was. "What, you can't come after me yourself so you have to get other people to do your dirty work for you? That's really sad, like you."

“I didn’t know where you were,” SQUIP replied with a shrug. “You weren’t showing up on any of the student records, but they were showing that you were on the grounds. Jeremy was the best suited person to come and get you.” Jeremy didn’t react to that, staring blankly ahead into nothing.

"Still, you're really sad. You took the good thing you had and ruined it by building yourself up on lies. Is it really that hard to accept yourself and to make someone out of yourself instead of lies?"

The faux kindness in SQUIP’s eyes hardened and he glared down at Michael. “You know _nothing_ of that, boy. What Jason told you was a lie.” He stood and towered over Michael. “You know, I had been hoping Jeremy taught you more. Maybe if he had, you could have at least had a satisfying duel before he captured you. Well done, by the way, Jeremy. I do like the extra touch of the ropes, but next time I send you to do something, don’t cut corners. Use the Imperious Curse to force someone to follow, don’t just tie them up.”

“Yes sir, I will use the Imperious Curse next time.”

"How _dare_ you tell him to use that!" Chills were sent down his spine, and he felt a rush of nausea hit him. He couldn't break right now, he couldn't, even if SQUIP mentioning the use of the Imperious Curse made him want to do just that.

“How dare I? Easily. He’s _nothing_ now. There’s not a hint of Jeremy left, and there won’t be for several hours. And by that point, you will already have brewed the next batch to keep him like this.” SQUIP smirked. “The curse is only illegal because the ministry says it is. This potion would be as well. Soon it won’t matter, though, because _I’ll_ finally be in charge. The ministry will only take a few days to infect, and from there it will be easy for my potion to spread across the country.”

"And _why_ do you feel the need to control everyone? Why do you want to take over the country?" Michael asked, wanting to see what else he could milk from SQUIP. He didn't have to fake his panic, though he didn't let the slight bit of relief he had come through. He had the antidote, even if he couldn't grab it right now, and he wouldn't be affected by the potion that SQUIP was implying that he'd use on Michael (thanks, Reyes).

“Because I’m better than everyone else.” Was he really that- “My whole life I was made to feel like I was worthless. A burden to my parents, essentially a third wheel for my friends, and it wasn’t until I changed my behavior that I was worth anything. Yet, here we are, years later, and I have the power to control every aspect of a person, all derived from my brain and my direction. I did that. Me.” SQUIP sounded bitter. “And since I was given this gift, I’m going to use it.”

OK, cool motive, still fucking terrible enslavement of the human race. "You obviously do have a gift. You could use it for things to help better humanity, not to harm and rule it. You might've just been seeing things from the wrong angle too-"

“You talk too much, Michael. That’s your problem. You talk too much and miss your chance for action.” SQUIP pulled out a small spray bottle, like a pocket sized perfume, filled with the vivid green potion. He handed it to Jeremy, who accepted it without needing to be prompted. “How do you feel about Jeremy being the one to give it to you? About your darling boyfriend being the one to enslave you?” SQUIP grinned.

OK, he had to take in how everyone else acted on this, how SQUIP would want him to react. Alright, he had this. "I feel like, when this is all over, you're going to regret this."

“Oh I assure you, I won’t. Watching you fall to my control will be the most satisfying sensation I can imagine. Jeremy?” Jeremy nodded and raised the potion, directing it right in Michael’s face. He didn’t spray yet, waiting for the order.

Michael could feel the parallels to fourth year, the roles having been reversed then. SQUIP thinking everything would go flawlessly and underestimating them.

"Fuck you, SQUIP."

Jeremy sprayed the potion at Michael’s face. It was sickly sweet and Michael could feel a weird sensation in his head, it was like his brain was moving _through_ a fog. Instead of being caught in it, it passed harmlessly over him and didn’t linger.

He didn't let SQUIP know that. Michael coughed at first before his head dipped forward, his coughing done. Hopefully this was right for people when they got sprayed the first time.

“Michael?” SQUIP asked slowly. Shit, was he doing it wrong? “Eyes up and on me, Michael.” Okay, he was safe for now.

Michael just listened, keeping his face neutral as he looked up at SQUIP. He kept his face the same, even as a smugly satisfied expression overcame his professor. Ugh.

SQUIP grabbed Michael’s chin roughly and turned his face side to side, as if checking him over. It was a struggle to keep his face neutral, but Michael managed somehow.

SQUIP grinned. “Look how the mighty have fallen.” He paused. “Jeremy, untie him. I need to put him through his paces to make sure it’s taken full effect. I’ve not had a chance to test it on a such a defective brain before.” The ropes fell away in an instant. “Stand up, Michael. Keep that posture perfect.”

Ignoring Ellie’s whimpering and whining, Michael did just as SQUIP asked. He also had to ignore the bubbling anger he felt towards his professor. Never before had he been so focused on keeping his posture perfect as he stood. Hopefully he did a good enough job.

SQUIP looked him over curiously. “Seems like the base level influence is working well enough,” he muttered. “Michael, turn to face Jeremy.”

OK, good enough posture. Phew. He turned then to face Jeremy, ignoring how he saw Ellie trying with her paws to get off the makeshift muzzle as she whined and barked.

“Now, with as much venom and anger as you can manage, I want you to say this sentence to Jeremy: ‘This is all your fault, I hate you.’ Do you understand? He tried to fight back, he was bad. You’re going to help me punish him, even if he can’t remember it later.”

Oh, that motherfucker. He was apologizing to Jeremy as soon as he gave him the antidote.

Mentally, he still mentally apologized as he summoned some of the anger he felt for this situation and some of the venom that he wanted to use against SQUIP as he somewhat spat out, “This is all your fault, I hate you.” He didn’t mean it. He meant none of that. God, if he wasn’t so hyperfocused on keeping this facade up, he would be crying and apologizing.

Michael thought he saw a slight tremor in Jeremy’s otherwise perfect posture, just the smallest twitch, but it was something. Something in his still mostly blank eyes seemed to shatter, but Michael only saw it because he knew Jeremy so well. At the very least, a part of Jeremy was conscious and hurting.

“Good, Good. Now relax, Michael. You can let the anger go.” SQUIP sounded like he was grinning. “Jeremy, take Michael to a practice room by the Slytherin dorms. You will be giving him his base training, of how to be. When you’re done with that, bring him here to wait for me.”

“Yes sir. And what should I do with his dog and the bowtruckle?”

“Take them with you. See if you can instill some sort of training in them too, even if you have to use force.” SQUIP waved him off. “I should be back by tomorrow night, so make sure Michael is fed before then. I want him healthy enough to actually be useful. I have an appointment to keep at the Ministry.” With that, SQUIP picked up a bag and waited by the door. Jeremy dragged Ellie by the makeshift muzzle and walked out the door without a second glance at Michael. He followed after Jeremy, keeping his posture perfect and his face as blank as he could. The practice room would be the best place to get Jeremy the cure.

And once Jeremy had a cure, they had to go after SQUIP before he made it out. He also had to apologize to Jeremy before then, and come up with a plan on the fly... God, this was going to be a clusterfuck.

Michael continued to follow after Jeremy, not wanting to let himself be caught just yet. SQUIP was following after, probably to be sure that they made it. He could feel the smugness radiating off of him in waves. It was nauseating.

SQUIP even opened the door for them. He said his goodbyes to the both of them before shutting the door, leaving them alone in the practice room.

Even if he wanted to, Michael couldn’t go right in. Jeremy was still under the effects of the potion, he had to wait.

“Sit down over there,” Jeremy instructed. Michael did as he was told, for now. His only chance was to catch Jeremy off guard, otherwise Jeremy could easily outmatch Michael in skill or even sheer strength.

However, Michael could honestly say he wasn’t expecting what followed. As soon as Michael was sitting, Jeremy fell to his knees, waving his hand. The ropes on Ellie fell away, and Jeremy let out a small, broken sob. “I’m so sorry, Ellie girl. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Jeremy rubbed at her snout gently, sniffled, and stood, turning to face Michael. Michael was just caught so off guard that he couldn’t really process what he was seeing. “As- as soon as it’s safe, we're going back to where you were working on the cure. I just hope that you can finish it while like this...”

Jeremy was free? But... Was it because of what he had been forced to say? Oh, he hoped not, but it was the only thing that made sense.

“I already have it finished,” Michael muttered, glancing up at Jeremy as he spoke. “I have some with me.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he gasped, stumbling back a little. “You’re _okay_.” Tears started falling freely and he practically launched himself at Michael, cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard on the lips. A second later, he seemed to realize what he was doing, because he let out a small squeak and let go, stepping back a little.

Michael grabbed his hands as he stepped back, keeping him close as he backed up. “Yeah. Reyes told me that he wasn’t affected either ‘cause of his autism. Yeah, he got diagnosed because of me.” His chest tightened as he squeezed Jeremy’s hands. “I’m sorry he made me say what I said to you. I don’t mean it at all, I had to say it to keep up the act.”

The slight panic in Jeremy’s eyes softened considerably, and he grabbed Michael’s hands lightly. “Don’t worry, I knew it wasn’t you. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as it would have in literally any other situation.” He squeezed Michael’s hands.

Relief filled him as he nodded. Michael smiled at Jeremy before he pulled one hand back to unzip his pouch. “While I get the cure, can you unfreeze Ruben please?”

Jeremy nodded, and reached up with one hand to pick up Ruben. Michael could see that Ruben’s eyes were looking around wildly, but he just couldn’t move. “I’m sorry, Ruben,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to his head, on top of his thimble. Ruben sagged, then reached up to cup Jeremy’s cheeks

Michael made sure he could take out the cure, checking on the rest. Good, the rest of the vials were good. “We all missed you,” he said before reaching forward and kissing Jeremy’s head. “If you just down this, all that SQUIP potion stuff will be gone.”

Jeremy took the vial. He regarded the red potion for a moment before grinning. It was a little watery. “Well, bottoms up.” He uncorked the vial and downed it in one shot.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Jeremy’s eyes slammed shut and his head flopped forward, like he had been... powered down. He didn’t move any further besides a sort of vibration wracking through him.

Michael couldn’t help but tense as he watched Jeremy. Oh god, did he totally screw up? All of his work pointed to this working. “Uh... Jeremy?”

Nothing. Then he screamed before collapsing, spasming for a moment before falling still. He was still breathing, thank god, but his eyes were still closed and he wasn’t moving.

Kneeling down right beside him, Michael checked his pulse and everything. “Jeremy? Oh my god, are you OK?”

His pulse was steady and his breathing sure and not a moment later, he twitched, then groaned. Jeremy sort of curled closer to Michael before his eyes fluttered open, dazed and unfocused with a sort of lingering pain.

"That-" He sounded more than a little exhausted. "-was not fun. That really fucking hurt. Ow." Okay, that was more like his normal grumble. He seemed to be okay, thank god.

“I can only imagine,” Michael said with a tired smile, running a hand through his hair. “But you’re free now?”

"I... think?" Jeremy grabbed onto Michael to pull himself into a sitting position as he thought. "I... there isn't any weird feelings or lingering anger or..." He looked up at Michael. "Michael, I love you." His eyes widened. "That didn't hurt this time!" Jeremy tugged Michael down and started peppering his face in kisses. "I love you! I love you! I love you! And it's all back! No more memory fog, not even a little."

Oh god, this was a lot in the best way possible. Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he held onto Jeremy, letting him shower him in love. Honest to god, he missed this. It was almost intoxicating.

Jeremy kept kissing him for a while longer before clinging to Michael, tucking himself into the crook of Michael's neck. The now whispered declarations of love just made the feelings so much sweeter, and it was clearly just as overwhelming for Jeremy.

Michael held him close, resting his head against Jeremy’s. “God, I love you so much. I’m so happy that you’re back,” he muttered before nuzzling against the top of his head.

Jeremy hummed softly, keeping himself pressed close to Michael. Ellie, who had come to sit next to them, leaned against Jeremy's back, pressing them even closer. Ruben clambered up and sat in Michael's hair.

Their little family was reunited at last. Now that he had his missing piece back, Michael knew they could do anything. They could even beat SQUIP once and for all, which was exactly what they were going to do.


	24. Meeting at Midnight By the Trainstation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this is the confrontation. Get ready for everything to come to it’s climax.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! Ready for the final confrontation? I assure you, the resolution is just as painful as everything else. It’s satisfying, in a way, but so, so painful as well.
> 
> Besides that, happy new year! Here’s hoping your 2020 is as awesome as each and every one of you! Ilysm!
> 
> Enjoy!’

Despite wanting to stay curled up with Jeremy for the rest of forever after everything they had been through, Michael knew they had work to do. They had to stop SQUIP before he got the potion tested at the Ministry or else they were screwed. The whole of Great Britain was royally screwed... actually, maybe even the world.

That’s how Michael found himself searching through SQUIP’s office, desperate for some clues. Just a room or even a name, that would be enough. Then Jeremy’s dad could intercept him and save the day like aurors did. The cure no longer sat in Michael’s pocket, save for a single vial. Instead, Michael had given it to the house elves with the instructions of getting everyone in the castle to drink it except Reyes and Hagrid. By morning, the school would be cured.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last, Mikey.” Jeremy huffed, throwing aside some old tests. “I’m so wiped from everything, and especially because of my day in the broom closet... I’m barely staying conscious right now.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you-“ Michael paused as he looked around. “If I gave you something to last for a few more hours, would that be fine? I’m sure he has a few draughts for that lying around somewhere...”

Jeremy nodded, sitting down in SQUIP’s chair. His eyes were already fluttering. It made sense, Jeremy had been awake most of last night to take the Skele-Gro potion on time, then he had a full day in uncomfortable isolation, and now it was getting really late. “Y’look f’r i’. M’jus’ gonna close m’eyes for a sec.” Jeremy’s head tilted down to his chest and he gave a soft snore. Michael could wake him in a minute when he found the potion.

With that, he quickly looked through the shelves SQUIP had of completed potions. Thankfully, they were all labeled. There had to be... Aha! An Invigoration Draught! After all of this, Jeremy was probably going to be out for a full day at least. He deserved to hibernate for basically a week after this.

Before giving that to Jeremy, Michael looked quickly for any piece of information about SQUIP again.

Nothing by the potion, but Michael did spot a folder on the desk, half covered by the mess of tests SQUIP still had to mark.

Michael headed over to Jeremy and coaxed him just awake enough to down the right amount of the potion. It wasn’t totally instant, it would take a few minutes for the potion to take effect, so Michael grabbed the folder and started looking through it.

Inside, he found documents (all labeled with ‘copy’) showing a number of different things. First, there was one for a booking of a hotel in London, right near the ministry. It was going to be for two nights, which meant SQUIP was staying directly after the start of testing. Michael also found a receipt for a train ticket to London. It left from some random village which Michael had no idea where to even start looking for, but it was something. Jeremy could probably figure it out, he knew his home country well enough, right?

At least it was something. Of course SQUIP wouldn't just apparate, he had to be taken to wherever in luxury.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor, taking Ellie's head in his hands as he messed with her ears. "I think you're going to need to stay somewhere safe, Ellie. Maybe with Hagrid or Reyes, but I don't think you should come with us. You could get hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

Jeremy yawned then, sitting up a little in the chair and looking down to Michael. “Good, you’re still here,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes before sighing and stretching. “Whatcha got there? And what were you saying to our precious princess?”

"I got info on SQUIP," he said, handing over the folder before looking back down at Ellie. Her tail was slowly thumping. "I was telling her that she needed to go to Hagrid or Reyes. Her coming with us isn't a good idea."

“For sure. Ruben too.” Jeremy nodded. “Where are we heading? Cause it sounds like we have a place and a time being too soon for my dad to intercept.”

"It's some village that's listed in the folder on some documents. I have no idea where it is, but I'm going to hope that it's nearby," Michael said before kissing the top of Ellie's head.

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes again, then held out his hand. “I can get us there. I think. We’re gonna need some serious charms but... yeah. Since I don’t know the actual location, we can’t apparate, but I know someone who can get us there. Two someones really.”

Michael took Jeremy's hand as he raised a brow. "Which someones?" As he asked that, he squeezed Jeremy's hand to try to comfort him. He needed the comfort right now.

“Darling. And a thestral, they’ve got amazing directional skills, and they’re strong, fast flyers. And Darling is a better choice for you since you can actually see her, even if she’s not as fast,” Jeremy explained, squeezing Michael’s hand in return.

"On the way over there, we can get Ellie and Ruben dropped off with Hagrid," Michael added with a small grin. "You're so smart."

Instead of ducking his head at the compliment, like he had been for the past couple of days, Jeremy just grinned sleepily at Michael and bent down, kissing his cheek. That was the moment Michael _knew_ his Jeremy was back in full. No more partial memories or any hesitations. Just Jeremy.

Michael grinned giddily before twisting his head and kissing Jeremy. He let that linger for a few moments before pulling back and beaming at his boyfriend. “When we see him though, what are we gonna do? Mixing the antidote directly into the potion could have a dangerous chemical reaction.”

Jeremy hummed in thought. “In... year five potions... didn’t we learn that all potions can be neutralised by adding a charged version of the catalyst? What was the catalyst for this one?” he asked slowly, clearly working hard to remember what he had learnt from Michael, back when he was tutoring him. That had been in the potions O.W.L. test from what Michael had heard.

“Crup hair,” Michael told him. “I just... I have a bad feeling. It’s supposed to neutralize it, but I’m completely unfamiliar with some of the stuff he used. I hadn’t thought of it until making the antidote.”

“It might have some side effects... but it would probably break the control aspect, since that’s the main focus of the potion. It does other stuff too, but the control is the focus.” Jeremy sounded more awake. “It’s our best shot. It takes a while to brew a batch, so if we can destroy this batch, my dad can get someone over here to get SQUIP before he can make more and take it to the ministry.”

“Yeah, it is.” Still, he felt his gut churn uncomfortably. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it, but he didn’t know _what_ was going to happen. “How are you feeling though?”

“Tired but better. No longer going to pass out.” He sighed. “I just want this over so I can sleep. Preferably cuddled up with you.”

“God, I want that too. We can after we take down SQUIP,” Michael promised, kissing Jeremy’s head as he stood up. “Let’s take our kiddos to Hagrid, give him a quick explanation, and go after the bad guy of this story.”

“Then we can finally go home properly and get our happily ever after. At last.” Jeremy stretched his arms up, standing and yawning a little. The exhaustion was falling off him, but Michael could see it was still hiding under the layer of energy. They had to do this fast, he only had a couple more hours left in him.

Michael nodded in agreement as he went to take Ellie’s leash. He stopped because he didn’t have his backpack on him, just the vial in his pocket. Glancing down at Ellie, he whistled for her to follow. “Work, Ellie.” She went and glued herself to his side, obviously as weirded out to not have a leash on when walking.

Well, things hadn’t been normal in ages. They’d be back to normal soon though.

Hagrid had been very eager to help and Ruben and Ellie, though upset about leaving them, had stayed without too much of a fuss. Now all Michael had to do was go and get Darling.

Jeremy, though nervous and not happy about leaving Michael, had said he needed to get the thestral by himself.

Before they separated, Michael gave him a quick kiss. Jeremy’s grin made the idea of being separated for a few minutes bearable.

Going to where the corral was, Michael reached and patted to find his whistle. It, of course, was gone. Hopefully she was nearby... “Darling! Darling, I need your help! Please!”

Michael was met by silence. Then, a soft rustle of leaves, which steadily grew louder until Darling burst from the canopy and landed lightly in front of Michael. She cocked her head, then bowed first, as she always did now.

He couldn’t help but grin as he bowed in return. God, he loved Darling. He really needed to make up for his lack of visits this year.

As soon as Michael bowed back, Darling was all over him, grooming and preening him affectionately. He could tell she was worried and was trying to calm them both down.

“Hi, Darling. I’m sorry for not visiting, and I’m sorry for coming here first to ask for help, but it’s urgent.” He ran a hand against her neck, smiling fondly. “I need you to fly me somewhere. We gotta meet up with Jeremy in the sky, he’s flying on a thestral.”

As soon as Michael mentioned Jeremy, Darling backed up a little, shaking her feathers out and letting out a sound Michael knew meant she was unhappy.

“Jeremy isn’t under SQUIP’s control anymore. I gave him an antidote, I’ve been working on that all this year. I promise you that he isn’t being forced to be mean to me anymore,” Michael promised the hippogriff.

Evidently, she didn’t understand, since her discomfort didn’t ease at all.

“It’s okay, Mikey. She’s just not happy with me, that’s all. I was... a little rude last time I visited,” Jeremy explained as he walked into the corral. He had his hand pressed against something a little higher than him, which could only be the thestral.

Darling reacted immediately, spreading her wings and puffing up her feathers to make herself look bigger. She stretched one of her wings out to cover Michael.

Jeremy sighed softly and patted the thestral gently before walking forward. Darling let out a deafening cry but Jeremy was undeterred. What was he thinking, an angry hippogriff could kill him easily! Even if that wasn’t like Darling, Michael didn’t know what happened between them.

Then, when he was close, Jeremy dropped to his knees and bowed his head, leaning forward until his forehead was almost touching the ground. It was the most respectful and apologetic bow Michael had ever seen. Darling too, apparently, because she cocked her head and relaxed a little.

“I... What happened between you two?” Michael couldn’t help but ask as he looked at Jeremy from under Darling’s wing.

“I... I visited her a lot before the winter break. She was the one link I still had to you, and I had been hoping that maybe we’d run into each other on my visits,” Jeremy explained softly, just loud enough for Michael to hear. He didn’t get up from his bow and he didn’t even turn his head to look at him. “After break when I was... different, I came again. But I didn’t know why, and I got upset when Darling was so friendly to me. She accidentally tore my robes because she got excited... I... I cast a curse at her. Nothing much, just to get her away from me, but it was enough. That’s why I said we needed to go separately. I didn’t want her to think I was coming to hurt her or disrespect her.”

Oh. That made more sense than what he thought. “I’m sure she will forgive you,” Michael told him, glancing at Darling without doubt. “I’m glad that you were at least able to visit her when I couldn’t. Thank you.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything, just stayed in his low, almost grovelling position. Darling let out a small sound, then slowly walked towards him.

She lowered her head and sniffed at Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy tensed up but didn’t move. Then Darling nipped at Jeremy’s hair and bowed back, nudging him softly with her beak when she was down.

He looked up, shock and relief clear on his face. And he just about melted with happiness when Darling nudged his cheek, rubbing there affectionately.

The sight had Michael’s heart melting. They were going to be back to normal soon.

“I told you,” Michael said as he walked over and gently nudged Jeremy’s side with his elbow.

Jeremy shot Michael a watery smile as he reached up and stroked Darling's beak. Then, after a moment of this, he stood. "Thank you, Darling. Now... we need your help. I need you to follow me while I'm on Giddy so we can stop SQUIP. Can you carry Michael, please?" Darling sort of honked in agreement.

“Thanks so much, Darling.” He kissed Darling’s beak and patted her neck before he got on. “You’re the best.”

Jeremy walked over to the edge of the corral and stroked the side of... something. Maybe the thestral's neck. He seemed to follow it down, to about shoulder height. Then, in a shockingly smooth motion, he grabbed something and lifted his leg, half vaulting onto the thestral and rising into the air a little. "Ready, Mikey?"

“As ready as I can be.” He patted Darling’s neck again before gently kicking her sides with his legs.

"Gideon, up!" Jeremy instructed. There was a sort of sound similar to leathery wings flapping and a strong burst of wind shot through the corral. Jeremy was lifted gracefully into the sky. Darling chirped and followed after him.

Michael had ridden on Darling a few times. She really took off this time, and if they weren’t about to face SQUIP in such a dangerous situation, he would’ve been laughing with glee at the sensation of them flying.

Darling was a fast flyer, but the thestral (did Jeremy call it Gideon?) was so much faster. Jeremy shot off like a bullet from a gun, with Darling struggling to keep up a little. As soon as Jeremy noticed that, however, he slowed them to a stop in the air. "I'll make sure we don't get too far apart, but... can you pass me my wand please? I just realised I need to do one more thing before we get too far away from Hogwarts."

Michael nodded. That was at least one thing he didn’t forget. He had planned on going right to Jeremy and giving him his wand after curing him... Emotions got in the way of remembering things in the moment. “Here, I made sure I took good care of it,” he said as he held out Jeremy’s wand from his other front pocket (not the zipper one, but the actual hoodie front pocket).

Jeremy reached over the gap, seemingly unafraid of the large drop below them. He smiled softly when he took his wand back, tracing over the designs fondly. "It was very happy with you, but it's happier to be home."

After a second, he waved his wand and tapped Michael on the head. A weird, cold, drippy sensation ran over him, but it faded before it triggered any issues. "Okay, so you've got the Disillusionment Charm on you, and Darling will appear like a large raven to anyone who sees her. I'll be getting the charm too..." When Michael looked down at himself, he realised he looked like the surrounding sky. It was like he had become a human chameleon. When Jeremy tapped his own head, the same thing happened. The only thing that gave him away was the soft glow from the end of his wand. "This is for Darling to follow, that and her smell. I got a few ferrets for her."

“Aww, you really did plan to make it up to her.” He did it in a slightly teasing tone, though he was completely serious. “I’m glad that you’re back on my side, Jeremy. I missed you, even if I’m glad that your wand loved being with me.”

"I missed you too, love. Now let's go. According to the maps I found, the village is about an hour away as the crow flies. Or in this case, the hippogriff. SQUIP's train leaves in an hour and a half."

“So we have half an hour, probably less, to save the world. No biggie.”

Jeremy grinned, and Michael could just about make it out. "Not when Player One and Player Two are working together. Now let's fly!"

The village was small, maybe one hundred buildings in a rough sort of circle, surrounded by a patchwork of fields with a forest to the north. It was quaint, and the biggest building was clearly the train station, which meant SQUIP would be heading there.

"Let's touch down in the forest. We can leave Darling and Gideon out there,” Jeremy called as he guided Darling and Michael into a slow dive.

“Sounds good. We can intercept SQUIP before he gets to the train,” Michael said with a hum as they dove under the tops of the trees.

Once they touched down, Michael patted Darling’s neck before kissing her beak. “Thank you, Darling.”

Michael got a warm, tingly sensation running down his back and he turned around to see a properly colored Jeremy grinning at him, wand out and being pulled back from Michael.

Jeremy tossed Darling a ferret, and then pulled out a chunk of bloody meat, which he tossed. It vanished from the air, probably being eaten by Gideon. "I've set up a small area over there which should protect them, as well as have enough food to last a little while." Jeremy nodded towards a large ring of mushrooms. "It's got every protection charm I can think of."

“We won’t be gone for too long anyway,” Michael said before getting off of Darling. He ran his hand along her side before holding it out for Jeremy to take.

Jeremy did so without hesitation. "I'm going to apparate us into the village, just to the outskirts to save time. I've already passed my test." He sounded kind of proud of that. "It's... not pleasant though, I won't lie. It'll just be for a second, and it'll save so much time."

“If it’ll save us time, I’ll get over how horrible I’ll feel when we apparate,” Michael assured him before squeezing Jeremy’s hand. “Let’s get going.”

Jeremy tugged Michael closer and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hold on tight, and make sure you close your eyes."

For a split second, it was like everything was compressing around Michael. He couldn't breath and everything was being squished into a tiny space, maybe to the size of Ruben. Then, as quick as it started, the feeling stopped. It was honestly more than a little nauseating.

"Hey... you okay?" Jeremy asked softly.

“I... If it could be arranged, I would prefer to do that as little as possible,” Michael said, trying to steady himself against Jeremy as he held onto his shoulders. “Oh geez...”

"Only if we have to." Jeremy nodded, squeezing him softly. "C'mon, we need to find SQUIP and walking will help. At least we didn't get splinched..."

“I still don’t want to know what the hell that is,” Michael stated as he slowly moved his hands to grab onto Jeremy’s instead.

"I'll explain later." Jeremy stopped Michael from taking his hand. Instead, he guided Michael's arm around his shoulder and kept his arm wrapped around Michael's waist. "Staying like this will help us stay close. Almost everyone in the village will be asleep by now, so we need to stay close and quiet."

Yeah, it was about midnight. Damn, SQUIP was taking a late train, and damn did Jeremy have every reason to be exhausted. “Thanks.” This would also help him as he recovered from the apparation.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek. "It also means I get to be closer to you." He grinned before leading Michael into the village. "We should keep our eyes out for anyone walking around. Like I said, we don't have long before SQUIP's train..."

Michael went to nod before realizing how bad an idea that was. He just hummed in agreement instead. “Of course. We’ll both watch out.”

"Just breathe, love. It'll pass soon."

As it turns out, on a Sunday night, there weren’t too many people out. Distantly, as they walked, Michael heard the sound of a few drunk guys, but Jeremy didn't seem bothered. "There won't be too many yobs or anyone out tonight. And the ones that are will be too drunk to be an issue. Everyone's preparing for work in the morning."

“Yeah, you’re right,” Michael agreed as he took a few deep breaths. He was thankful for the walk. The cooler air helped to settle him. “We’ll be fine.” The feeling was starting to pass like Jeremy said, so he was relieved.

After a while of walking, maybe ten minutes, the feeling had totally passed and Michael could see a familiar figure moving through the village. It seemed to be SQUIP, and he was heading towards the train station.

Glancing around, Michael saw what seemed to be a vacant home. It had obviously not been cared for in a long time, and there was a sign from a bank that proved that it was vacant. “We catch SQUIP off guard, get him in that house, and take him and the potions down in there.”

Jeremy hummed. "I have an idea. You go in there, get ready. I'll apparate me and him inside, and you can neutralise the potions while I distract him."

“That sounds good. I’ll wait in the living room area, past the window,” Michael said as he started to separate. He made sure to squeeze Jeremy’s shoulder before letting go. “I love you. Be careful.”

"I love you too. I'll be back with the bastard in a minute." With a quick kiss to Michael's cheek, Jeremy stepped back and out of Michael's reach. He quickly waved his wand, and the crack that echoed around as he vanished was muffled somewhat.

With that, Michael was quick to hurry to the vacant house. Making sure no squatters were inside, he hurried to hide with the antidote at the ready.

As promised, there was a loud crack in the center of the living room a minute later and Jeremy and SQUIP split apart. Jeremy was grinning with an almost feral madness and SQUIP looked both confused and angry. Michael couldn’t get the bag yet, he had to wait.

“What’s the matter, Squippy? Can’t deal with your ‘favorite student’ going rogue _again_?”

“How did you- No matter. You aren’t going to go rogue again anymore. It disheartens me to lose a favorite student, but I’ll just find a new one. I’ve had my eye on this pair, these two Hufflepuffs. Haven’t decided if I’m choosing the girl or guy yet,” SQUIP said as he took out his wand, taking a step back. A step closer to Michael. He even turned his bag so it was behind him, perfect for him!

Taking the chance, Michael took a step forward, grimacing as Jeremy maneuvered out of the way of the killing curse. He was quick with unzipping the bag, SQUIP and Jeremy’s cries as well as the crackling magic muffling the sound.

Finding the big jug of potion (that was... a lot), he opened the lid and poured in all of the vial. He watched the colors fight for a second before turning into a murky brown.

As it changed, Michael glanced up at SQUIP just as he was about to fire another killing curse. Using his element of surprise, he quickly pulled his wand out, aim, and fired. “ _Expelliarmus_!”

SQUIP’s wand flew out of his hand and Jeremy caught it from the air. He grinned triumphantly. “You’ve lost, SQUIP. Your potion has been neutralised and you can’t do wandless magic. My dad has proof of what you’re up to, enough to get you locked up in Azkaban forever.” Jeremy tapped his temple with his wand and Michael saw a silvery thread pop out, then slide back in. SQUIP’s eyes widened.

“How did you learn that spell?”

“I might suck at potions but I’m great with charms,” Jeremy replied cockily. “Now, you have two wands pointed at you, one of which is your own which _really_ isn’t very loyal at all. Surrender.” Jeremy was indeed pointing SQUIP’s wand instead of his own now. Michael wasn’t sure why, but he trusted Jeremy’s judgement when it came to wands.

Michael kept his wand pointed at SQUIP as he backed up and walked around his professor. “If you surrender now, your sentence may be a little lighter,” he said in a calmer tone than Jeremy. Even if they had basically won, he wasn’t taking any chances.

Surprisingly, SQUIP started laughing. It was a broken and almost _insane_ sort of laugh, like SQUIP had actually lost his mind.

“You _really_ think I’m scared of _you_?” he asked around his laughter. “In a few hours, I can have my potion set once again. All I have to do is send it anonymously and suddenly it happens anyway.” He cackled, “You boys have really given me a gift, though.” SQUIP grabbed a hankie from his pocket and pressed it to his face. “I get to see what the potion does when it’s neutralised.”

With that, SQUIP grabbed the big jug, pulling a smaller vial off one of the many taps from the side. He threw the potion onto the ground, the brown cloud billowing out quickly to cover the whole room.

Jeremy started choking, but Michael could breath just fine. When he reached up, he found his head in a bubble charm. Jeremy must have cast it to protect him.

Michael quickly backed to the sound of Jeremy’s coughs. He kept himself facing where SQUIP had been, not moving as he tried to listen for his professor’s footsteps, breathing, anything.

SQUIP was silent, probably waiting for the smoke to clear. He wouldn’t have expected anyone to have protection from that, most likely, so he would be wanting to observe the effects.

Michael found Jeremy just as the smoke was starting to clear. He was doubled over, coughing and hacking painfully, as he gasped for breath.

With wide eyes, Michael backed up and over to Jeremy, rubbing his back with his free hand. He looked over him, trying to figure out what exactly a neutralized potion of SQUIP’s creation could’ve done. Meanwhile, his other hand was still had his wand pointed in SQUIP’s direction.

After a moment, the smoke cleared enough for Jeremy to get proper breath in. SQUIP had stayed where he was, watching with interest as he kept the hankie pressed to his face.

As Jeremy slowly straightened, Michael caught sight of his eyes. They were a murky brown, the same color the potion had turned, and they looked... wrong. Not just from the color, but from something else. Something had definitely happened to Jeremy, but Michael couldn’t tell me what.

“How are you feeling, Jeremy? Was it worth using your solid second warning to protect your little pet Mudblood?” SQUIP cooed.

Jeremy scowled and raised SQUIP’s wand directly at him. Then he smirked, a layer of cruelty that Michael had never seen before present in his eyes. Even as a bully, Jeremy had never looked so mean.

“You’re one to talk, SQUIP,” Jeremy snarled. “I know all about where you came from. And don’t you worry your ugly mug about me, protecting Michael is _always_ worth it.”

He was... brutal. Were any and all forms of self control and barriers gone? Maybe.

“All we know is that you’re going to be sorry once you’re arrested, SQUIP. This doesn’t change a thing. I love how you’re also muggleborn but refuse to own up to it, even now.” Maybe him doing some of the talking would help calm Jeremy a bit.

“You know nothing of me-“

“Oh, but we do,” Jeremy almost purred. “You think your dirty little secret was so hard to find? It’s literally in the records in your office. There’s nothing wrong with being muggle born.” Jeremy scoffed. “Of course, being as much of a cock as you are does make things bad.” Jeremy flicked SQUIP’s wand towards the man and a small line was sliced open on his cheek. SQUIP seemed shocked. “What, weren’t expecting to bleed? Or maybe you thought I’d still be a coward and hold back.” Another flick, another line on the other cheek.

Michael felt his gut churn. Yup, any and all things weren’t holding Jeremy back. “Jeremy, we don’t need to rough him up. I think our point has been made by this point,” he whispered to Jeremy.

“He hurt us,” Jeremy gritted out through clenched teeth. “He hurt you and he hurt me and he’s hurt everyone at school. So I’m going to make _him_ hurt a little, just a bit, to make sure he knows a taste of what we’ve been through.” The next flick made SQUIP cry out and his left leg to give out from under him. Blood seeped slowly into his robes, not enough to really be dangerous, Michael didn’t think, but enough to be worrying.

Reaching over, he put his hand on top of Jeremy’s wand hand. “No. If we stoop to his level, we’re just as bad as him. He can be dealt with at Azkaban. You are not his judge, jury, or executioner.” He hesitated for a second. “You aren’t you right now. The potion’s affecting you.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Jeremy half growled, half whined. “I’ve wanted to hurt him for so long now for everything he’s done, and now I’m not scared to.” He didn’t do another curse this time, but the mad, cruel look in his eyes didn’t fade and his wand didn’t tremble in the slightest.

“Because of the potion. If you hurt him, even if he deserves it, you’re going to hate yourself because of this later. I know you.” He tightened his hold on Jeremy’s hand. “Please, Remy. Be the better man.”

Jeremy scowled, then sighed. He didn’t lower his wand, but he did look away. “Fine, no more. For now. If he tries anything, all bets are off. This wand has cast two out of three of the Unforgivable Curses, and it’s hungry to complete the set.”

The last curse was slipping his mind. He didn’t want to remember the last one or see it performed. “You’ll be appalled if you performed the last one,” Michael told him before squeezing his hand. “Don’t stoop to his level.”

“No promises,” Jeremy growled, looking back up at SQUIP. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked. SQUIP had his hand in his bag, digging around for something. He froze the moment he realized he was caught.

Michael narrowed his eyes at SQUIP, keeping his wand steadily pointed at him. “No trying any funny business.” He glanced at Jeremy for a moment. “Can you call your dad out here? Like, do you have your coin?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Tossed it after break. Hagrid would have gotten Reyes, though, and he’ll get a hold of my dad with the location of the village.” Jeremy squinted at SQUIP. “Are you sure I shouldn’t torture him a little? I just know he’s up to something...”

“Don’t torture him. Even if he’s a piece of shit, you aren’t the one to try to punish him, even if he’s up to something. He’ll pay for everything later,” Michael assured Jeremy, glaring back down at SQUIP.

"What if I want to, though?" Jeremy asked softly, his tone still angry. "What if I've wanted to for years, and I've just held myself back? What if I've always thought of myself at his level anyway?" There wasn't any shame in Jeremy's voice, just a sort of... glee. This wasn't just removing his morals or limitations, it was making him enjoy it.

“You aren’t though. You’re Jeremy Heere, the apprentice for Ollivander that is technically engaged to me. You enjoy educating me on all things wand, getting Ruben new thimbles, and getting to spend alone time with me. You don’t enjoy stooping to this level. This is the potion, not you. There’s a difference between wanting and actually acting on things, on having thoughts of doing it but never doing them or actually following through. You would never want to actually do these things. Please, listen to me.”

Jeremy shot SQUIP one more baleful glare before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. He tucked SQUIP’s wand away and pulled out his own once more. “This is for your sake, Michael. Nothing else,” he stated, looking back up at SQUIP and pointing his wand right at him. “You’re lucky he’s here to save you.” Jeremy growled.

“Thank you, Remy.” He felt relief spread through him, but only a little. There was still a bad feeling in his gut, and it was spreading too, stopping the relief and overtaking it.

Jeremy shot Michael a weak smile. He was still in there, even behind the layer of cruelty.

“You should be more worried about who will be saving you. Jeremy,” SQUIP cackled after a moment. He had the big jug in his hands, as well as a handful of crup hair. The mad glint in his now brown eyes and the wild grin left no doubt that SQUIP was affected by the potion, but instead of having his cruelty boosted, it was driving him mad.

Before either boy could react, SQUIP shoved the crup hair into the jug. It started fizzing and sparking a bright green.

Oh. Oh no. That was too much crup hair for that amount of potion. Michael felt his gut churn as he took a few steps to SQUIP and away from Jeremy, holding his hand out. He didn’t have much time. “Let that go and come with us, please. It’s gonna explode, and if you’re holding it like that, you’re gonna-“

“It won’t _explode_. I know what I’m doing!” SQUIP cried. The fizzing potion was shifting to resemble green flames inside the jar as it swirled and pulsed inside its glass prison. They didn’t have long.

“OK, OK, it won’t. But please, come with us. We can wait out in a better place than a squatter home,” Michael tried, glancing nervously between SQUIP and the potion. “I... even if I hate you, I don’t want you hurt.”

“I’d rather _die_ then go with you!”

Jeremy strode forward just as the potion started vibrating against SQUIP’s chest, and he grabbed Michael’s arm, pulling him back.

“Then die.” The potion exploded and SQUIP was consumed in the green fire, his form disintegrating to nothing. The flames licked at Michael’s outstretched hand and up his arm before he was suddenly compressed into nothingness.

He could breathe a second later, and the green flames shot high into the sky behind them.

Even if he could breathe, it felt like his breath was taken away from him for many reasons. The current one was his arm and hand. He couldn’t even describe the pain he was in as he collapsed. Michael wasn’t even sure if he was making noise or not, though he knew he was crying. (How was he still conscious right now? He wanted to be unconscious so he didn’t have to deal with the pain.)

Jeremy quickly, and somehow with a sort of rough efficiency, grabbed Michael’s shoulder and spun him around. “ _Aguamenti_.” Warm water shot out of his wand, dousing Michael’s burns in a surprisingly gentle, but no less painful, spray of warm water. It wasn’t cold, but it was such a contrast to the heat still licking at Michael’s form.

He kept this up for a few minutes, the heat vanishing from the burns. At this point, Michael knew he was crying _and_ making noise. He couldn’t really focus on anything besides his burns and Jeremy. The solitary pain was almost suffocating him, but Jeremy was keeping him from fully suffocating.

As soon as Jeremy stopped with the gushing of water, he tapped Michael’s shoulder with his wand. The burnt areas were encased in bandages. The rough fabric hurt so much, and Michael started screaming even louder. Jeremy didn’t seem to care, dragging Michael over to the side of the road and holding his wand out over it. His treatment of Michael was still filled with that rough efficiency but his grip was gentle and he held Michael close.

At this point, Michael couldn’t help but lean against Jeremy. He was the only thing keeping his pain from completely engulfing him. Why couldn’t he just be allowed to pass out? This was too much. What did he do to deserve this?

There was a purple blur in front of Michael's vision, a rush of sound, and suddenly Michael was aware he was being tugged into... something.

"No time to explain, just get us to the nearest wizarding hospital," Jeremy grit out to the blurry figure in front of them.

"You got it. There's a sick bed at the back, he'll be safe there," a nasally voice replied and Michael was tugged deeper into the inside of whatever they were in. He was sat down on a bed, then forced to lie down. After a second, it felt like he left his stomach behind as they shot forward.

"We're on the Knight Bus. They're gonna get you to a hospital and get you safe," Jeremy explained gently, running his fingers through Michael's hair. It was a stark contrast to his behavior minutes ago.

Even if he felt like he was gonna be sick from the bus driving and like he was going to feel nothing but pain in his arm and hand for the rest of his life, Michael relaxed. Jeremy could always do that to him, even if it was just a little bit.

Michael tried to verbally reply, but he couldn’t. He must’ve screamed his voice out. Instead, Michael nodded, though his stomach didn’t like that he did that.

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to Michael's forehead. "Just wait a couple of minutes, then the pain will stop. I _promise_. I only learnt basic healing spells, but the healers can fix you right up."

Instead of nodding or speaking, Michael tried to hum in response instead. It was a little bit more effective, but he hissed and whimpered after. With his undamaged hand, he tried to make a grabby hand.

Jeremy reached over and grabbed it instantly, pulling it up to his cheek and nuzzling into the touch. He pressed a gentle kiss to Michael's wrist. Even though Michael could make out that Jeremy still had brown eyes, he was still being as gentle as ever, maybe more so.

"I've got you love, you're okay. You're gonna be fine."

Michael hummed again, feeling the adrenaline he didn’t realize he had before fading. He gave the best smile he could to Jeremy as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He wasn’t bleeding, so he could let himself pass out, right? People were supposed to stay awake with blood loss.

Jeremy kissed his wrist again. "Yeah, go ahead and sleep, love. The worst of it is over, you're safe. Just relax..."

He didn’t need to be told twice. Michael let his eyes shut as everything went away, letting him slip into unconsciousness.

Ah, the pain was finally gone.


	25. The Slow Start of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Yeah, fuck SQUIP. Also you know why we had the death warning now. It’ll be a long road of recovery ahead for basically everyone and it starts with this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! Ding dong the Squip is dead. But is that gonna be a good thing for our heroes? Sure they’re free of him, but is that all that’s happened from it?
> 
> Enjoy!’

Michael first became aware of a burning numbness and a sharp sting on his left side. It was very uncomfortable and he _really_ wished it would stop, but it wasn't overly painful. More like an extreme annoyance.

The next thing he recognized was that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He didn't need to open his eyes to see that. He had been in there enough to recognize the smell of the sheets (it was a subtle lavender mixed with disinfectant) and the feel of the blankets.

There was a gentle sound in the background, just whispered words and familiar voices. Michael couldn't pick out who it was, but he found the closer to full awareness he came, the easier it became. It also meant the pain was more real, but he wanted to know who was with him in the hospital wing.

Michael willed his eyes open, feeling it took more effort than normal to do so. He hissed as he did so, seeming to garner attention that way. Right now, Michael didn’t care so much about the voices hushing. It meant that, with his blurry vision, he could get a better look and focus better on who was there.

The closer forms were... Wait. Muggles weren’t supposed to be at Hogwarts. He had to be dreaming.

“Mama? Ina?”

"Hey there, baby,” Ina cooed, coming over and running her fingers through his hair.

"How d'you feel, Michael? We've been so worried, hun. I'm so glad you're awake." Mama gently took Michael's right hand. Something stuck out to Michael. Mama and Ina were on either side of him, and when that happened, they would each take a hand. Was the reason his left side hurt why Ina wasn't holding his hand?

“Hurt. Numb in a burn-y way. Stinging.” Michael hissed, his throat aching from him talking. Why did his throat hurt so much? It was like he screamed out his voice.

"Oh, baby. Here, have some water. Do you want your glasses?" Ina held up a cup with a straw that poked at Michael's lips.

Before he spoke again, Michael drank some of the water. It helped soothe his throat slightly. “Yes please. Who else is here?”

"We're both here, obviously." Mama chuckled. "So are Dustin and Marshal, they're over on the opposite side of the room so they don't crowd you. Jason is here too, along with your teachers, Hagrid and Professor Reyes. And Jeremy is in the bed just next to you." Michael's glasses were gently slipped onto his face and the world snapped into clarity.

The clarity hurt for a minute. Michael had to let his eyes adjust as he squinted and blinked. “Thanks...” He looked at his moms’ faces, seeing their worry, concern, and relief all mingled together.

“I...” Michael tried to remember what happened again, forgetting at the moment what happened. It hurt right now, so he glanced back to his moms. “Where’re Ellie and Ruben?”

Ina glanced behind her. "Ruben is sitting on Jeremy's pillow. And Ellie is being held back by Marshal right now so she doesn't accidentally aggravate your burns in her excitement. We've barely managed to get her off your bed in the past eight hours."

Burns.

What happened hit Michael, and everything made sense again. He was a bit more awake at the realization. The pain flared up for a second, as if reminding him that yes, everything happened.

“We’ve been here for eight hours...” He tried to look over to see Jeremy, panic starting to crawl around and grab at him. “Is Jeremy OK? He’s OK, right?”

"Shhh, he's fine. Just some minor burns and exhaustion. Madame Pomfrey even made sure he got some of your antidote just in case something caught him before everything happened. He was acting strangely when he got you to the hospital at first and he was passed out by the time you were transferred."

Ina stepped aside and Michael could see his boyfriend. Jeremy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, lying half curled up on his side with one hand extended in Michael's direction. Ruben was leaning against Jeremy's head, rubbing his forehead softly. Jeremy's hands were covered in a light gauze which went up one of his arms. He looked calm and peaceful and okay, which helped to relax Michael to no end.

Michael felt his throat tighten at the sight. Jeremy was OK. He was truly back now. A few tears fell down his face as he reached over.

When he reached over, he really couldn't. That's when he realized he was wrapped in a heavier gauze than Jeremy. It wasn't a cast, but it was closer to a cast than actual gauze. It made it hard to move his hand, so he didn't, even if he wanted to hold Jeremy's hand. "He's fine... Thank god."

“You want to get closer, private?” Mr. Heere asked as he walked over, smiling softly. When Michael nodded, Mr. Heere pulled out his wand and waved it. Michael’s bed lifted up into the air gently (so Mama and Ina had time to get out of the way) and set itself down on Jeremy’s opposite side. Michael’s good hand was now in a position to reach over to Jeremy, who seemed to shift naturally and turn to face Michael, a small smile on his face. Ruben scooted around Jeremy’s head, patting Michael’s forehead before going back to gently stroking Jeremy’s hair.

"Thanks, Ruben," Michael muttered before taking Jeremy's hand. His heart skipped a beat as Jeremy intertwined their fingers just as Michael was about to do the same. "I love you, Remy."

Jeremy didn’t respond properly, but he did take a slightly deeper breath and sigh softly.

“He was beyond exhausted when he got here. According to Madame Pomfrey, it was like he hadn’t slept in over three days. I’m not sure how much of that was due to the potion, but he’s going to be fine once he’s had a chance to rest up,” Mama explained. She was a nurse, so if Mama said Jeremy would be fine, he would be.

"Yeah, he... had a rough time," Michael confirmed, squeezing Jeremy's hand. "By the way, thank you, Mr. Heere, for moving my bed. I didn't really realize I wouldn't be able to move my hand or arm, like, at all."

"Of course, son. You got some pretty serious magical burns. They'll take time to he-" Before Mr. Heere could finish his sentence, there was a shout of surprise and a black blur shot up onto the bed.

As soon as Ellie was _on_ the bed, however, she slowed down and moved very carefully, lying herself on Michael's right, wiggling herself up to rest her head on his chest while her tail wagged furiously. She didn't whine or make any noise, however, like Michael would have expected. Instead, she kept glancing over at Jeremy before going back to wiggling every few seconds, like she was making sure she didn't wake him up.

Michael let out a laugh before bending down and kissing Ellie's head. "Hi, baby girl. You aren't going to wake him up, I promise. He's too wiped to be woken up, even by you," he reassured her. Her weight was comfortable and reassuring.

He looked back up at Mr. Heere and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the interruption. Please continue."

Mr. Heere chuckled and shook his head. "Considering that she's been lying on your bed for the past eight hours, I'm not all that surprised. Marshal only managed to just get her to go and eat something." He sighed then, and it was not a happy sound. "You've got some bad burns along your whole left arm, as well as a little blistering up on your shoulder and left side. It seems like the heat was removed very quickly, so your recovery should be faster than it might have been, but you're still looking at about a week, with some major scarring left over."

"Jeremy got the heat out, I think. He used magic to have some warm water wash against my burns, like right after we got out," Michael murmured, his voice getting softer and quieter as he remembered the explosion, and SQUIP... and what happened to him…

"Michael, honey, are you alright?" Ina asked after a second. Her voice startled Michael back to the present, but the lingering image of SQUIP disintegrating before his eyes still lingered somewhat.

How could he even get that out of his head? "Can I be alright after what just happened?" Michael asked then, giving a shaky smile to Ina before exhaling.

"You can." Mr. Heere nodded. "Look, I don't know what you saw, but I know that look. And I can _promise_ you, it does get better. It never goes away-" He huffed softly. "Not entirely. But it does get better."

Michael gulped before looking over at Mr. Heere. "It... I won't be able to forget what I saw." If he had been quicker or forced SQUIP to come with them, maybe he wouldn't have died. "It was a bit brutal and jarring, I guess."

Ellie whined softly and licked Michael's chin. "I have no doubt, considering what we found in the village..." Mr. Heere sighed. "But I've been there. It does get better. That image will never go away entirely, but you learn to deal with it so it won't spring on you accidentally..."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Michael." Dustin walked over at that point. "I was part of the recovery team Mr. Heere sent. From what we could tell, he wasn't letting go of that bomb for anything. You couldn't have stopped him or saved him."

The lump in Michael's throat grew. "I..." Michael glanced to the side and sighed. "He and Jeremy had been hit by the neutralized potion, I mixed the cure in with it. It magnified a specific trait. Jeremy... his cruelty came out, and SQUIP was losing his mind. I could have done something before then to get him to not take his life like that."

"You didn't know, Michael," Dustin murmured, coming and sitting on the edge of Michael's bed, careful of his arm. He ran his fingers through Michael's hair. "You didn't know what would happen, and I have no doubt that SQUIP would have ended up on this path anyway. He was _already_ losing his mind, it would have just been a push from something else to cause it. This wasn't your fault."

That didn't stop his guilt or take away the pit in his stomach. Michael figured it best not to argue for now, so he didn't. "... Alright," Michael murmured, leaning into Dustin's gentle fingers in his hair.

"I'm already talking to some of my auror friends to get a properly qualified therapist for the school," Mr. Heere explained. "Everyone is going to need help after everything that's happened."

"And I'm going to be checking them out to make sure they'll be able to handle _everyone_ ," Mama added. "You and Jeremy especially."

He glanced over at Mama then with a frown. "You're... working here? What about your current nursing job? And the fact that muggles are- how did you guys even get permission to be here?"

"Professor Dumbledore is gonna have to fight me to keep me away." Mama grinned. Michael spotted both Mr. Heere and Ina nodding sagely and mouthing ' _she'd win_ ' before Mama continued. "Madame Pomfrey needs my help anyway. She wanted to learn about muggle medicine before all this happened, after her crash course weekend about autism. Professor Dumbledore offered me a job as soon as he saw how well I was treating your burns."

"I also got a job here, assistant teacher for Muggle Studies," Ina added with a smile. "Dumbledore didn't want us to have to live separately, so he offered me a job too. It works out pretty well, in my opinion."

"I... Is this the first time that, uh... muggles are allowed at Hogwarts, let alone have jobs here?" Michael asked, looking back at Mr. Heere as well as Reyes and Hagrid, as they all were slowly coming over. Marshal also came over, standing by Jeremy's bed.

"Yup." Ina grinned proudly. "When we first arrived, we could only see a decrepit castle. It took some major magic from Mr. Heere to work it so we could see reality. Apparently, it only even worked because we both have the magic gene which the spells could latch onto."

"Which makes sense on how I was born to be a wizard," Michael muttered, still taking this all in. "Does this mean that you guys are going to smother me until I graduate from Hogwarts?"

"No...ot exactly?" Mama shrugged with a grin. "It means we're going to be here to help your recovery at the very least, and you'll be able to come and stay with us whenever you like."

"And since you don't take Muggle Studies, you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you in your classes," Ina added cheekily.

"But you can still come smother me during meals," Michael said in his own cheeky tone, trying to bring some lighter tones in himself. He needed to relax... to not think about SQUIP. Damnit.

"Naturally." Mama nodded. "And we get to see how you are with your boyfriend outside of holiday time. Are you really as sugary sweet during normal term time?" she mused. Mama had probably seen the twitch and was trying to distract him.

"They are." Professor Reyes nodded with a smile. Hagrid nodded too, chuckling softly.

"They're as gentle with each other as Dustin and Marshal, that's for sure." Both the boys turned red, but grinned brightly.

Michael laughed softly, smiling before shutting his eyes. Things were going to be tough, but they were going to be fine... right?

Jeremy felt like he was swimming through honey as he tried to wake himself up. He knew he was sleeping, he knew he was in a little bit of pain, but he also knew it was time to wake up. Michael would be worried... probably. Why was Jeremy doubting that he deserved that right now? He couldn't recall why.

With a groan, Jeremy forced himself out of the relaxing and soft embrace of sleep and into reality. The sheets, though soft, weren't anywhere near as relaxing.

One thing was relaxing though. Michael was holding his hand. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Michael's hand was holding onto his. His hand was a bit tense though.

When he did open his eyes, he heard a string of squeaks before seeing Ruben pop into his field of vision. He was wearing one of the thimbles Jeremy had given him, and he held Jeremy's cheek as he bounced a little on Jeremy's pillow.

Jeremy shot him a sleepy smile. "Hey buddy." Wow. his voice sounded rough, and his throat hurt. Had he been screaming? Or inhaled smoke? Either way, Jeremy leaned forward a little and rubbed his nose against the little bowtruckle. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, twigglet."

Ruben kept squeaking as he rubbed and patted Jeremy's cheek. He looked over his shoulder then, gently nudging Jeremy and looking back.

Jeremy giggled, as he peered past Ruben over to where Michael probably was. That's where the hand was coming from, anyways. "Hey, Mikey. You awake over there?"

In the very faint light streaming in from the windows, Jeremy saw Michael look over. He looked surprised before he looked exhausted and freaked. "Yeah, I am. Hi. I'm surprised that you're awake." The black blob shifted against Michael, and Jeremy realized it was Ellie.

"Why?" Jeremy giggled, trying to sit up. "What happe-" Jeremy caught sight of the gauze covering Michael's left arm. With that, the memories which had remained so far out of reach came rushing back. Jeremy losing Michael, Jeremy becoming Michael's bully, Michael acting like he was controlled by SQUIP... the final confrontation. "Oh." He swallowed hard.

Michael's eyes softened as Jeremy remembered. "Yeah. You had been awake for so long before and were so exhausted that I thought you'd be asleep for two days. I'm glad I was wrong though."

Jeremy shook his head, which didn't help with the building nausea that was slowly hitting him. "That's not all, though. Not _just_ before, when I was under-... _his_ control." Jeremy didn't even want to say his name. He didn't want to think about _him_ at all, not after seeing him get consumed by the flames. "I mean... at the house. What I said was true. I meant it, and a part of me still does. And did before I got hit too..."

"It's alright to have those thoughts as long as you don't go through with them in full. You would've been happy in the moment, but later... I don't think you would've been proud of doing those things," his best friend said, giving him a gentle smile through his obvious exhaustion.

"You're right." Jeremy sighed, but the nausea didn't fade. He still felt terrible about his actions, and he didn't feel like he deserved to be near Michael after everything. He wanted it, more than anything, but he didn't feel worthy.

Still, Michael didn't seem to want to go anywhere, so Jeremy tried to relax, even as the image of his teacher being basically ripped apart by the explosion played on repeat in the back of his mind. He looked up at Michael properly, trying to give him a smile in return. He wasn't expecting the sort of fearful flinch from Michael when they made eye-contact.

After a second, Michael quickly gave a string of apologies. "Your eyes, they're... mostly back to normal," he explained as he looked at Jeremy. "There's a stain in your left eye, a murky brown one. It's the same color that your eyes were before when you were affected by the neutralized potion of S-... _him_."

Jeremy instantly looked away, ducking his head. He hated the fact that the potion had left a mark on him, especially because of what it had made him become. He had been willing to attack SQUIP. He _had_ attacked him. And he'd been willing to activly torture him, using an Unforgivable Curse at that... That dark part revealed by the potion was now forever on display because he had a scar, and not even one that could fade.

"It's not a bad thing that you have that," Michael insisted, squeezing Jeremy's hand. "It shows that you've conquered something and moved past it... If nothing else, it looks cute. I just freaked for a second 'cause of the last time I saw you with brown eyes and just 'cause I'm really jumpy right now."

Jeremy just whined softly at that. Cute. Right. Michael was probably just trying to make him feel better. Still, he could relate to the jumpiness. He was feeling pretty fragile and jumpy too. He couldn't help but rub at his arm a little, trying to release some of the pressure in his head. The rough gauze helped make the sensation stronger and the sting in his hands also helped too.

In truth, he hadn't had any of his anxiety medication in days, not since before the 'fight' he had with Michael on Saturday. That probably wasn't helping his situation.

His held hand was gently tugged, getting him to falter in his rubbing. "No, no rubbing. I think Mama left some of your anxiety meds out, she said it was safe for you to take once you woke up," Michael murmured, glancing over to the bedside table where Jeremy's glasses had been. One of his pills and a glass of water were placed there.

Jeremy hesitated, then downed the pill quickly. If nothing else, it would help relax Michael, hopefully. Then, something registered.

"Wait, Mama left it out? Mama is _here_?" Jeremy had long since recognised that they were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, which meant muggles couldn't be there, right?

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Both her and Ina are here and now work at Hogwarts. Ina's helping with Muggle Studies and Mama's working with Madame Pomfrey," Michael explained before squeezing Jeremy's hand. "Dumbledore offered them positions after your dad brought them both here and helped them to see the castle."

"Wow..." That was really amazing. Jeremy really needed to see them as soon as possible, he had missed Mama and Ina and his dad almost as much as he had missed Michael these past couple of months. He might have been used to not seeing them, but that didn’t mean that it didn't kill him to leave them, especially after what he was forced to think.

"Yeah, it's great," Michael agreed, giving Jeremy a wiped smile as he rested his head a bit more against his pillows. Ellie wiggled a bit and gave his chin a few licks. "Thanks, precious princess."

"She must have been _really_ worried if she's licking you. She almost never licks," Jeremy observed as he also lied back down, allowing Ruben to sit up on his shoulder. "I've... I've really missed you, Mikey. All of you guys, actually." Jeremy reached up to gently tap Ruben's thimble, then over to run his hand along Ellie's back.

"Yeah, she's been worried." Jeremy followed Michael's gaze, seeing him just staring down at Ellie as she stared back at her owner. "And I've missed you too. I've missed you and everyone so much... I don't know if I can see them though, not right away. Which'll suck, because I want to see them but I know I'll freak out if I do, at least at first."

Jeremy huffed. "Me too, honestly. The last time I saw them as myself... I was defending you. Before the Quidditch match. I hexed them to get wedgies."

"We're all gonna need a lot of therapy after this," Michael mumbled before nuzzling his head against his pillow. He looked wiped, considerably more so since they started talking.

"Yeah... Are you alright, Mikey?" Jeremy asked after a moment. "You look beyond tired. I mean, you have every right to be, but still."

"Hm?" His head popped back up a little before resettling. "Yeah, just... I haven't been sleeping. Every time I've fallen asleep, I wake right back up. There's also just a lot eating mentally away at me right now, I guess."

"Yeah... I know that feeling." Jeremy squeezed his hand. "You're seeing it too, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Jeremy could just see it it Michael's eyes, he was reliving that moment. "You keep seeing... yeah."

Michael squirmed a bit, and Ellie whined as he did so. "I... I keep reliving it, not just seeing it. I... What if I did something different to keep him from, y'know... Even if I hated him, he didn't deserve that."

Jeremy flopped back onto his back. Ruben jumped to nestle down on his chest instead now. "Me too... And the worst part is... I wouldn't have done it differently if I wasn't affected by the potion." He had been running through everything that lead to that moment.

He really _wouldn't_ do anything different, but he might have even taken Michael out sooner if the potion didn't make him want to see SQUIP suffer. Besides the fact that it was a human life gone, Jeremy found that he didn't really care that SQUIP had died. Just that... he didn't want people to die anyway. That was his issue, and that he wouldn't have even tried to save him.

"Well, a difference in opinions like this is fine. He... he's gone, anyway. We can't change that." Michael still sounded choked up about it. Was... Yes, this was Michael's first encounter with death, and it had been so brutal. It made a bit of sense on why he felt the way he did with that in mind. Only a bit. "I just..."

"You couldn't have saved him, Michael." Jeremy squeezed Michael's hand gently, trying to not irritate the gauze on his own hand. "You did what you could. It was his own hatred and narcissism that killed him, there isn't much you can do to help against that."

"It feels like what I could do wasn't enough. I know none of this matters and that I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it." He sounded close to tears. Jeremy couldn't exactly see with how Michael's face was now half-buried into his pillow.

"I know," Jeremy murmured. "It's hard, and what happened was... brutal. But... yeah, it's not easy. It hurts, even if it shouldn't hurt this much because he was such a bad person." He didn't think his words were helping, but he would be damned if he didn't at least _try_. "Even if he was horrible, that was still a living, breathing person and we saw him die. Even if there wasn't anything we could do, that doesn't make it easier."

"I was... I was so close to him. I was inches away from him at one point. I could've done _something_ to keep that bomb from happening with his potion. I've accepted that I couldn't have stopped the neutralized gas, but the bomb..." Michael hiccuped before burying his face mostly into his pillow.

"The bomb was his own hubris," Jeremy reasoned. "He would have tried it anyway, once the potion was neutralised. He wouldn't want to give up, he would have wanted to control me and make me hurt you... again. That was probably his intention. The gas just made him misjudge an already volatile reaction."

Michael was silent (mostly, he still was hiccuping a bit) at that point. Jeremy knew he was still listening though. The way he squeezed Jeremy's hand after he stopped talking proved that.

"You didn't know it would explode. At most, the potions we've encountered have just sparked a little when they've gone wrong. Even the most volatile ones just spewed smoke and maybe melted a cauldron." He chuckled as he thought back to one of his failed potion lessons, but quickly sobered up when he remembered that the teacher was now _dead_. "Either way, even if you could have stopped him, which you couldn't, you didn't know to... And you couldn't have stopped him anyways because of me."

There was no verbal response besides Ellie's soft whines. Michael squeezed his hand again, and Ellie shifted up against Michael to give him a few more licks.

This had to work, just a little. Jeremy had to do something to try and lessen Michael's guilt and pain. God knew he had caused enough damage recently, he couldn't just give up trying to help Michael.

"The one chance you could have _maybe_ stopped him from doing anything, you spent saving me. If I _had_ actually done even _half_ the things I wanted to..." He shivered. "I don't think I could live with myself. I probably wouldn't be here talking to you, honestly. You saved me instead. You saved me..." He squeezed Michael's hand, closing his eyes and trying to will away the images of all the horrific things he had wanted to do to SQUIP while affected by the gas.

That seemed to help Michael. A tension Jeremy didn't even realize was in Michael's grip vanished as he gently squeezed their hands. "I... I don't regret helping you. If..." His voice, though somewhat muffled, was wet. "If I had to choose between SQUIP and you, I would've chosen you... which I guess I did... Am I a bad person for wanting to only save one person and not both people?"

“No,” Jeremy replied instantly. “Because you can’t save everyone, especially someone who doesn’t want to be saved... and you _did_ want to save him, anyways. Your actions and the fact you’re so guilty about this proves that. You just didn’t know that he needed saving in the first place, and you did what you could to help while also saving me.”

Michael was quiet before sniffling. "Why did we even have to deal with this? It... it's not fair."

“It’s really not,” Jeremy agreed softly. “I’m just so happy that I didn’t lose you because of it.” He squeezed Michael’s hand again.

“I wouldn’t be able to handle anything if I had lost you,” Michael agreed as he hiccuped before looking up at Jeremy. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was wet.

“Y’know, if I thought I could actually move right now, and I wasn’t so scared of hurting your bandaged parts, I would be over there hugging you tightly. I hope you realise that I’m longing to be a limpet right now.” Maybe if he was a little silly, it might help. Give Michael something more normal to hold on to, something familiar that they had both missed.

Michael let out a wet laugh, so mission accomplished. “Maybe once you can move, you can give me a one-armed hug. Or I can lie my head in your lap. Whichever you’d prefer.”

“You’re putting your head in my lap for sure.” Jeremy nodded, opening his eyes and turning just his head to look at Michael. He didn’t want to dislodge Ruben again. “Then I can pamper you until you’re all sleepy and relaxed. You deserve it.”

“You deserve that too, you know,” Michael told him as he glanced over at him. “When I can, you’re getting the same stuff you give me at the very least.”

Jeremy didn’t believe him, not that he would do it because Michael totally would. Jeremy didn’t believe he deserved it. Still, he wasn’t about to let his own self worth bring down the moment. “We’re gonna cuddle the shit out of each other... just as soon as we can move.”

Again, Michael laughed, so another small victory. “Yeah, we soon as one of us can move. It’ll probably be you first since I’m gonna be bed bound for a bit.”

“Well... the burns should be mostly healed in a week or two... so you can lie on me before that, and we can cuddle after you’re all better.” Jeremy grinned back.

“Alright, that sounds like a plan.” Michael hesitated. “After you’re better, you’re not gonna, like, go until I can go, right?”

“I’m not leaving your side except for toilet and hygiene breaks,” Jeremy promised, squeezing Michael’s hand. He didn’t think he could take leaving Michael for very long. As it was, the little nap he had in SQUIP’s office, barely five minutes, had him terrified that Michael wouldn’t be there when he woke up.

“I’m glad to know that,” Michael murmured before nuzzling back against his pillow, sniffling softly this time. “I love you. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you, Michael.” Even if he knew that there wouldn’t be anything besides the familiar affection he felt from saying those words, Jeremy still anticipated the harsh shock he would feel before, when he was under SQUIP’s control. Back before the break, before he had been changed, whenever he thought of Michael after taking the ring off, he would feel like he was being shocked. It was just a trick, but it was real enough that Jeremy stopped thinking of Michael in a positive light just long enough for SQUIP to get his claws in. It still scared him. “I love you so much, Mikey. You’re my favorite person, easily.”

“You’re my absolute favorite person,” Michael echoed. “Ellie’s my favorite pet and Ruben’s my favorite magical creature. I just... no one can beat you. You’re my favorite and best person.”

“I totally agree about our babies. Best babies.” Jeremy smiled, looking up at Ruben. The little bowtruckle cupped his cheeks then did something Jeremy had never seen him do before. He pressed his face against Jeremy’s and made a little squeak that sounded almost like ‘ _mwah_.’ Ruben just gave him a kiss.

“Oh... oh my god. Ruben kissed you, didn’t he?” Michael asked in awe. “I swear I heard a squeak that sounded like a kissing noise.”

“He did,” Jeremy murmured. Then he leaned forward and kissed Ruben back as best he could. “I love you too, baby. You’re so sweet.”

“Awww.” Ellie also let out the best equivalent that Jeremy could guess to be an ‘aww.’ “He’s such a sweet boy. Can you please give him a kiss for me?”

Jeremy smiled and nuzzled Ruben before giving him another kiss. Ruben squeaked happily, clearly proud of learning how to give kisses. He jumped around a little before settling back on Jeremy’s chest, cupping Jeremy’s cheeks.

Michael laughed before pressing a few kisses to Ellie’s head. “He’s such a smart and sweet twiggy boy.”

“He is. I’m so proud of him.” Jeremy knew he had missed some stuff with his family, and the guilt wouldn’t fade any time soon, even if it wasn’t his fault. Still, there were more times to come. They’d be okay.

This was a good idea in theory, but not in practice. Michael had to keep himself calm as best he could Ellie was helping, and it helped that he could move both of his arms now. Yay for normal, actual gauze. Also yay for hugging Ellie.

Every one of their friends that had formerly been bullies because of S- _him_. They were all there to talk with them, to apologize, and to try to rekindle. Michael appreciated that, but he was too panicked.

Jeremy, ever the guardian angel that he was, sat close to Michael in their now connected beds, arm looped around Michael’s in a familiar, comforting way.

“It’s... really good to see you, Michael.” Rich was the first one to speak. “I’ve... I’ve really missed you and Jeremy and everyone. And I’m so, so sorry for everything. I know it doesn’t make up for what I did, but... yeah. I’m happy it’s over.”

Michael nodded in understanding, giving a weak smile to Rich. "I'm glad it's over too. I'm sorry that you went through that, same with the rest of you. You guys don't deserve that." He felt his stomach churn as he talked to them. His brain was automatically freaking out and setting up a wall of self-defense. Ellie's pressure and Jeremy's presence helped him from just freaking out then and there.

Jeremy hummed softly and pulled Michael closer. With a wave of his hand, a shield formed between Michael and the others. Where everyone else flinched, probably because of the association and expecting some retaliation as normal, it only served to relax Michael. Jeremy's shields were strong, no one had managed to ever get a curse or hex past them. He was safe.

"If you sit down on the beds over there, it'll help," Jeremy instructed gruffly. Michael knew this was hard on Jeremy too. Everyone quickly scrambled over to the beds, looking relieved that Jeremy wasn't kicking them out.

"I'm... so sorry, Michael. I don't believe anything I was made to tell you,” Chloe sighed after a moment, bowing her head and startling everyone. "You're a great wizard, a great friend, and I've been lucky to know you."

Even if what she was saying was true, his stomach still moved uncomfortably. “Thanks, Chloe,” Michael said as he gave another weak smile. “I know it’s like how it was for Jeremy: forced and terrible. I can’t imagine how it was for you guys, you were under the potion’s control for so long.” That was especially true.

Everyone else agreed and added their own apologies. Even if Michael could tell they were genuine, it didn’t help the rock which felt like it had settled in his gut. He was still tense, still nervous, and even if he‘d been with them a full half an hour, it still hadn’t faded in the slightest.

“Oh yeah, since you two haven’t been out, you probably don’t know,” Christine spoke up after a while, “Professor Slughorn has taken over potions again. He’s really looking forwards to seeing you both again when you’re allowed out.”

A few thoughts crossed Michael’s mind, but he chose to ignore those. He didn’t need to think bitterly right now, it would only make his nervousness and anxiety worse. “I can’t wait to see him again either,” Michael mumbled as he rested his head against Jeremy. He hated that this was so exhausting. Even if they had bullied him, these guys were supposed to be his friends.

Brooke seemed to notice how hard he was trying.

“Hey everyone? Let’s head off for now, I think we’ve pushed our welcome far enough.”

Some of the group tried to protest, Michael included for politeness sake, but Brooke shook her head. “We’ve got a lot of damage to undo, and plenty of time to undo it. Let’s give them some time to rest up, and we can keep talking some other time.”

Out of everyone, Brooke was the one he felt the best around. Michael couldn’t help but feel eternally grateful as he gave her a weary smile, then gave everyone one as well. “I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for visiting and the chocolate frogs.”

After a quick round of goodbyes, everyone left. Michael felt the knot in his chest unclench and he flopped fully on Jeremy. Jeremy started playing with his hair instantly, unusually quiet.

Ellie shifted to where she was lying further against Michael, and now Jeremy too. “How are you feeling, Remy?”

“Not so hot,” Jeremy admitted. “My brain isn’t sure how to be right now, because I still remember everything that I thought while affected but then also everything else that’s happened too.”

“I can only imagine,” Michael murmured before shutting his eyes. “I’m sorry you’re going through that. Is there anything that I can do right now to help you?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’ll manage... I don’t know what _would_ help at this point besides therapy.”

Michael thought for a second before shifting so he could press a few kisses to Jeremy’s cheek. “Will kisses help at all?”

Jeremy chuckled softly at that and leaned closer. “Kisses from you always help.” His eyes shut as Michael kissed him again, and he was smiling a little. That was better.

“Good. Why didn’t Mama prescribe for some of the meds for you to be my kisses?” He bent down and pressed a few ticklish ones under his chin before pulling back.

“She doesn’t know about the healing magic you work on me.” Jeremy giggled, squirming at the gentle touches and leaning more on Michael, eyes still closed. He looked a bit more content.

“Well, she needs to learn about it,” Michael insisted before pressing a big, wet kiss to Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy giggled properly this time, opening his eyes and looking at Michael adoringly. “She really does,” he agreed, quickly pecking Michael’s lips. “You’re adorable and your kisses heal me.”

Even as his cheeks warmed, Michael ignored it in favor of beaming at Jeremy. “I could say the same about you.”

Jeremy grinned at Michael then. “I guess I’d better give you lots!” He started peppering kisses all over Michael’s face, like brushes of his lips mixed with the occasional lingering smooch.

Michael laughed under the barrage of kisses he got. “Remy,” he whined, eventually melting against him and holding on tight. “You’re gonna smother me in the best way possible.”

“Well do you _really_ want me to stop?” Jeremy teased, pausing his attack before continuing.

“No, I don’t, I just said you’re doing it in the _best_ way possible,” Michael told him around a laugh. “God, I love you.”

Jeremy pressed one long, sweet kiss on Michael’s lips. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He reached down to run his fingers lightly over Michael’s left hand, specifically his ring finger. “I can’t wait for your hand to be better. Then I can hold it again, and you can wear your ring there instead of on your necklace.”

“I mean, you could technically hold it now, even if Mama and Madame Pomfrey said to wait,” Michael teased to avoid feeling too flustered.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeremy murmured, nuzzling Michael’s cheek. “You’re too precious to me to hurt you again.” Another kiss to his cheek, this one more tender and intimate somehow, even if he didn’t linger any longer than before.

God, his heart melted and ached at the same time. “I really love you, Remy, so much.” Michael rested his head against Jeremy’s, just taking this nice intimacy in. It was nice and what they needed right now.

Jeremy was nervous. Mama was about to remove Michael’s gauze for the first time (well, the first time while they were both conscious). He was worried. Burns left scars, nasty ones, and magic fire burns couldn’t be healed so nicely.

He was sitting right next to Michael, holding his right hand and squeezing it softly to help calm them both down.

Ellie was lying in bed with her head in Michael’s lap, and Ruben was even sitting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael looked nervous, more so than anyone else, which made sense. “I promise that it’s better than it was before, hun,” Mama insisted as she sat down on Michael’s left side.

“I believe you, don’t worry, Mama.”

With a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek, Mama started unwrapping the bandages quickly and carefully. The skin underneath was puckered and raised in weird configurations, but somehow it was almost hypnotically beautiful. The marks and dips twisted around Michael’s hands like fire, and ran up his arm like smoke. Though discolored, and scarred, Jeremy knew they were nowhere near as bad as they could have been.

Michael seemed to be staring in mock shock, trying to figure out how he felt about all of this. He slowly moved his arm around, eventually moving his fingers around. The careful motions made it seem like Michael expected something to happen.

When nothing did, not even a flinch from it stinging, Michael stopped moving and just stared at it.

“I’ll... I’ll leave you to digest this. I’ll just be in the office so call if you need anything, honey.” Mama kissed Michael on the cheek again and ruffled Jeremy’s hair as she left.

“Is it wrong for me to say that it’s almost... pretty? The association is bad, and the way it happened, but the actual scars themselves...” Jeremy muttered, wanting to reach out and run his fingers along the rough skin but resisting.

“I... I don’t know. I’m just... I don’t know what to say. It’s jarring and new and just... I don’t know.” Michael just seemed a bit dumbfounded by everything, which made sense.

Jeremy squeezed his hand gently. “Would it be alright if I touched? It doesn’t hurt anymore, right?” He wouldn’t do anything without permission.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Michael assured him as his eyes stayed locked on his arm. He moved his hand over so Jeremy could have an easier time touching it.

Jeremy hesitated, then lightly ran his fingers over Michael’s hand. The skin was as rough as it looked, but it was still soft somehow, giving as easily as normal under his fingers. He traced his fingertips up and down along Michael’s hand, learning the new contorts and sensations. Jeremy kept his touches light, gentle, so he didn’t spook Michael.

He didn’t spook Michael, but he did seem a bit surprised by Jeremy’s touches. Maybe things felt a bit different for him too. “How... how does it feel?”

“Soft...” Jeremy murmured, still tracing along Michael’s skin. “How does it feel for you?”

“Mostly the same as when you rub anywhere else, but... different. I don’t think it’s bad,” Michael muttered, clearly still figuring out his own feelings to all of this.

Jeremy nodded, before pausing. Then he ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the back of Michael’s hand. “And this?” he asked, lips lingering.

A soft gasp escaped Michael. “It... it’s really nice. A bit more tingly, but in a good way.”

Taking that as a good sign, Jeremy kept pressing light kisses around the back of Michael’s hand before slowly trailing them up his arm. The burns went all the way to his shoulder, stopping just before the joint, so Jeremy had plenty to kiss.

A few more gasps escaped Michael all the while. There was even a whine, but it wasn’t one of pain. It was a pleased whine, and he even squirmed a little under Jeremy’s kisses as they continued up his arm.

Even after he finished learning the contours of Michael’s arm, he didn’t stop. Instead, he trailed kissed up Michael’s neck and finally up to his lips, where he lingered for a few moments. “Still as beautiful as ever, love,” he murmured sweetly, grinning at Michael as he pulled back.

He saw a few tears blossoming in the corners of Michael’s eyes before he bent down and kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “I... thank you so much.”

Jeremy smiled softly a Michael. “I’m just telling the truth, love. You’re still just as stunning, just as amazing, as before.”

Michael reached over and clung to Jeremy, his body trembling a bit. “Thank you... thank you.”

Jeremy hugged Michael back just as tightly, rubbing his back. “Shh, it’s okay, love. It’s okay.”

He just cried it out on Jeremy’s shoulder for a while, his body relaxing as more tears were shed.

Jeremy didn’t mind, and held Michael close through it all. Michael was here, alive and breathing and recovering. That was what mattered, and his scars just showed how strong of a person he was. Jeremy didn’t let his own scars, the ones on his legs, come into his mind, or even let Michael know about them yet. This was about Michael, and Jeremy would gladly be there to help him through it all.

Michael was struggling. Even though he adored Professor Sprout normally, she was still one of the people who were horrible to him and, as such, he struggled being near her. The private tutoring had proven successful with both Reyes and Hagrid, but this was his first session with Professor Sprout. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Jeremy being there, he would have run out the greenhouse ages ago.

“Are you ready, Mr. Mell? The Venomous Tentacular can be quite dangerous if you’re not paying attention...”

Michael hesitated before shaking his head. Ellie pressed right against his side the whole session, and now was no exception. “No, I’m sorry.” Guilt rose up in his chest and he felt bile rise in his throat. “I’m sorry, Professor Sprout. I’m trying really hard to focus but I keep getting freaked. I’m really, really sorry.”

Professor Sprout took a step back, a guilty look on her own face. “I’m very sorry, Mr. Mell. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?” she asked gently, no malice or anger in her tone. She was a gentle person, and she probably hated what happened as much as Michael did.

“It’s not your fault,” Michael assured her as he shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I... I just need to calm down for a minute. Remy?”

In an instant, Jeremy was by his side and guiding him outside, to wait by the edge of the greenhouse. “What do you need?” he asked softly.

“Could you just... be there next to me? Please,” Michael requested with a shaky smile.

“Of course, love.” Jeremy nodded, scooping Michael into a hug. The pressure helped to ground and calm him. “We’ll wait out here until you’re calm, and then we can go try again, yeah?”

Michael nodded as he hugged Jeremy back. He melted a bit against him, and Ellie pressing against him still helped. “I feel bad for having to keep stopping and walking out.”

“Michael, you’ve been traumatised. It’s okay to have issues, especially after what you’ve been through,” Jeremy murmured gently but with a certain firmness.

There was no hesitation as Michael nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know. It’s just... hard to learn.”

Jeremy laughed a little at that. “You’re telling me. I’m still learning not to curse half the people who look at you wrong. It just takes time.”

“It does, but it’s just...” Ellie pawed at him. Michael didn’t even realize that he had been picking at his own fingers while hugging Jeremy. “It’s overwhelming and upsetting.”

Jeremy adjusted himself to hold Michael’s hands, smiling up at him. “I know, but we’ll make it through this together. Just like always.” He leaned up and kissed Michael’s nose. “It’ll take time and it’s not going to be fun, but we’ll get there.” Michael could see a small hint of something in Jeremy’s eyes, but he didn’t ask about it. Now wasn’t the time.

He could ask later. Michael needed to ask. This was affecting more than just him. “Yeah, of course. Thanks, Remy.” Bending down, he quickly pecked Jeremy on the lips before squeezing Jeremy’s hands. “I think I’m ready to go back in.”

Jeremy smiled at him, looking both proud and content. “Just tell me if you need anything. I’ll be right with you, I promise. You’re gonna be safe.”

Which bathroom had Jeremy gone to? He had gotten stressed during a conversation with Brooke (Michael and him could both handle just Brooke right now) and excused himself. Michael knew what he was doing. He had to finally confront him about what he had been doing.

Booking it into the bathroom on the third floor, Michael quietly opened the door, Ellie pressed to his side and Ruben in his hair.

It was almost silent in the bathroom, besides the occasional hiss of a harsh breath between someone’s teeth. There was also the occasional sound of something dripping, which made Michael’s stomach drop with worry. Jeremy wasn’t... was he?

It made sense with the dittany. He swore he saw Jeremy pack that today.

Michael walked to where the sound was coming from. He saw familiar feet in the shower stall he was outside of. “Jeremy?”

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Michael could practically see Jeremy tensing up. “Y-Yeah Mikey?” His voice was shaking from both fear and pain.

His chest hurt at how Jeremy’s voice sounded. “Can I please come in?”

“N-no! I’ll just be a second. Just needed to refresh myself?”

“With the dittany in your bag?”

“I always have dittany in my bag...” He was running out of steam. “Besides, dittany only really helps for-“

“Cuts.” Michael’s tone was firm as he watched a drop of blood drip down to the floor before sliding into the drain.

“...Yeah.” Jeremy’s tone dropped and he sounded defeated. There was a small sniffle, then the sound of the door unlocking. When Michael opened it, Jeremy was huddled off in the corner of the stall in just his binder and his boxers, the bottle of dittany in his hand and blood dripping down his thighs. They were littered in scars, some clearly newer than others, and Michael’s heart just broke. He had really been hoping he had been wrong.

Michael walked right over, kneeling down to be next to him before offering out his hand. “Let me help you clean up. Please.”

Jeremy sobbed softly and, after a moment, he held out the dittany for Michael to take, his hand shaking badly. He shifted so Michael would have access to the areas he cut, not saying a word and not looking at Michael.

He carefully took the bottle, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s shaking hand before starting to apply the dittany to his cuts. He wasn’t going to say anything or ask anything yet. Michael needed to care for Jeremy physically before he did it mentally.

Jeremy hissed a little with every drop of dittany on his cuts, and the steam that rose off them smelled weird, but Michael pushed through his own discomfort. Jeremy had been taking care of Michael for literal years now, this was the very least Michael could do.

Once he was done with that, Michael grabbed some cream and gauze he had in his backpack (he had his own little first aid kit that Mama gave him after he left the wing) and started carefully wrapping up the areas after covering them. “There, the cream should help with any possible chafing or irritation.”

“The dittany fixes everything...” Jeremy mumbled. It was the first thing he’d said since Michael had come in, so that was some progress.

“I wanna care for my boyfriend, so let me do this, even if it’s a bit pointless,” Michael mused as he finished wrapping his other thigh.

“Okay...” Jeremy’s voice was frail, like he might break at any moment. The tears had stopped, but he still looked guilty and scared.

Michael put down the bottle before looking up at Jeremy. “Why did you need to do this? I’m not mad or upset, I just want to know so I can help you.”

It took Jeremy a minute to answer, and even then, Michael could barely hear him. “It helps. Like the rubbing, but more.”

“But, like the rubbing, it’s not good for you. It hurts you,” Michael told him as Ellie walked into the stall, sitting beside Jeremy and avoiding the blood. “How would you react if I did that to myself?”

Jeremy didn’t answer, but he looked away more noticeably, ashamed. The tremble in his hands got worse.

“Hey, hey.” Michael carefully took his hands, intertwining them. “I’m not here to judge you. I’m only here to talk and help you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Jeremy’s hand. “You did this too, back when he was controlling you. I’m not shaming you for it, but it helped you then, even if it wasn’t the healthiest outlet. I want to help you in a healthier manner now that you have that choice.”

“Started _because_ I knew it was bad,” Jeremy admitted softly, still not looking at Michael. “It helped me keep what was real in my head...” He took a shaky breath before continuing. “Couldn’t stop after that... it helps.”

Michael shook his head before kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. “It doesn’t. That makes things worse, like my picking.” He thought for a second. “Do you think Ruben could be, like, your version of Ellie? Like a service animal but it’s Ruben.”

Jeremy though for a moment. “Maybe... he’d probably want to help...”

Ruben squeaked from Michael’s hair as he hopped down and over to Jeremy’s shoulder. “I think he’s agreeing to it.”

Jeremy chuckled weakly, leaning into the hug and kiss Ruben gave him on his cheek. “He’s a good twiglet.” The smile didn’t last though, and he quickly started curling in on himself once more.

“You’re also a good person, you know that, right?” Michael posed before he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Jeremy whined at that, rubbing at his left eye harshly and seemingly without realizing it.

Michael reached his hand up and carefully held Jeremy’s hand, stopping him from rubbing. “You are a good person, Jeremy. He was the bad person, not you.”

Jeremy whined again. “I could stop myself if things were very wrong. I woke up for certain things, like saying that word or the times he tried to turn me into a girl.” Michael didn’t know about that. It sounded in character, honestly, but still. “Every time I did something totally against me, I woke up. That didn’t include hurting you.” He was devolving into incomprehensible tears at this point. “I hurt you and I didn’t wake up. That means I still could, it’s not too far out of character.”

“No, it doesn’t mean that at all. We talked about it earlier, before you were put under. We both agreed that any mean things you didn’t weren’t you. You had your memories all fucked with. You willingly and knowingly being mean to me isn’t in character at all for you.” Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s wrist. “Can you say a mean thing to me right now? Can you hurt me now? Do you want to?”

Jeremy shook his head so hard and fast that Michael was sure he was going to get whiplash.

Michael reached up and gently cupped one of Jeremy’s cheeks. “That’s how I know it’s really you. You would never want to do that.” He sighed. “Look, those potions S- he invented were designed to make you believe what he wanted you to believe. He made you think that you hated me, but even then, when you were supposed to hate me, you loved me. You fought him tooth and nail. You’re stronger than you think you are, and I want you to know how strong you really are. Your love proves it.” Michael couldn’t help but let out a wet laugh. “Sorry, I rambled and I think I lost my point at some point.”

Jeremy hiccuped out a weak laugh of his own. “Never stopped loving you. Even when it hurt, or I wasn’t supposed to. It was just... my head was so fucked up.” He sniffled, but leaned into Michael’s hand. It was a little hesitant, but it was something.

“Yeah, because you kept fighting it.” Michael pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “You’re stronger than you think you are, Remy. Your care and love prevailed.”

Jeremy sniffled again and he looked up at Michael finally. The shattered pieces of his confidence and his self worth were there, just behind his eyes. Michael would help him put them back together, but maybe he just needed to... not be strong for a while. Jeremy had been fighting this whole time; he had been fighting the effects of the potion, fighting to protect Michael, and even fighting their friends. It was time he was taken care of properly for once, just made to stop and recover himself, rather than using his broken psyche to boost Michael. The fact he had been suffering for so long sort of proved that he _needed_ to be taken care of for a while.

“You don’t need to protect me for a while. I’ll protect you,” Michael told him before resting their foreheads together. “You’ve been doing it for so long. Let me please return the favor so you can recover too.”

Jeremy shut his eyes and leaned closer. “I... but... _how_?”

“We’ll figure that out as we go. That’s why I’m protecting you too: so you can focus on yourself and figure out how. If you need help, I’ll help you with that because you don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Jeremy let out a breath Michael didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Okay...” He squeezed Michael’s hands, still shaking a little but calming down. “Mikey? I... I think I need help with my cutting...”

“I would be glad to help you out with that, Remy. Tell me what I can and can’t do to help you out with that, please.”

“I don’t know...” he admitted softly. “But I know I need help with it. S’too big to tackle m’self.”

“I’ll come up with some ideas and you can try to too,” Michael offered before kissing his nose a few times. “I think we should get up and tell Madame Pomfrey and Mama before going to relax for the rest of the day. Does that sound good?”

Jeremy whined softly, probably at the thought of telling others, but Michael knew he'd agree. Jeremy clearly wanted to get better, he was just scared.

"Okay... That sounds... good." He took a breath and squeezed Michael's hands. "Stay with me? Please?"

“Of course. I will always be there for and with you,” Michael promised him as he raised Jeremy’s hand so he could kiss his wrist. “Want me to help you get changed and then we can head down?”

Jeremy nodded, but before Michael could help him stand, Jeremy launched himself into Michael’s arms, clinging to him desperately. “Thank you.”

Michael instantly held him close, rubbing circles into his back. “Of course, Jeremy, of course.” After pressing a lingering kiss to Jeremy’s temple, he slowly helped Jeremy stand. “I’ll see if we can pick up dinner too before heading up.”

“Okay.” Jeremy nodded. He was a little shaky on his feet, and a little pale, but he was smiling. It was small and weak, but it was something. He’d be okay. Michael would do everything he could to make sure he would be.

Somehow, they made it through the rest of the year. Michael considered it a success that he had finished his lessons. He took unique versions of his test to help him not freak out, which he appreciated. He was able to talk with Brooke _and_ Christine in a group conversation. They even had a double date before the year ended.

But the Ministry sent mail. He was back at the Heere household because they wanted to have an official ceremony to thank Michael and Jeremy for saving the Wizarding World. There were supposed to be medals of honor given and other bullshit he didn’t want to deal with. He said ‘yes’ anyway, even if he didn’t want to do. So had Jeremy.

As always, Jeremy was fussing over him, straightening out his dress robes. “This is a pretty big award, you know,” he mused as he fussed, trying and failing to cover his nerves. Neither of them did well in crowds anymore, and they didn’t like talking or thinking about the incident. “The International Wizarding Order of Merit is one of the highest honors you can get. It means you won’t need a wand permit when you visit America anymore, for one thing.”

“You won’t need one either,” Michael pointed out as he raised his hands to gently fix Jeremy’s hair. He couldn’t help but flinch in surprise. Sometimes, he forgot about his hand and the scars. This was one of those times, but he got over it quickly. “We’re _both_ getting it.”

“You really did more than I did. You’re more deserving.” Jeremy sighed, grabbing Michael’s hand and pressing a kiss to it as he always did when Michael flinched. “I spent most of the actual curing time affected myself.”

“And you fought against it and helped me save the day. None of this would’ve happened without the both of us,” Michael pointed out. “We both played a big part in stopping him.”

This was a regular disagreement, and Michael stayed just as patient as always. He knew that this was one of the issues that contributed to Jeremy’s cutting habit, and that it needed to be addressed with just as much care and gentle love as any of them.

“You made the cure and you saved the day. I’m quite happy with being your sidekick.” Jeremy smiled wearily.

“I would have never known about the crup hair without you,” he told Jeremy as he pulled Jeremy’s held hand over to kiss the back of. “I probably would’ve gone crazy and been a production Mikey if it wasn’t for you.”

Jeremy hummed softly. “I guess...” He leaned up and kissed Michael’s lips. “Either way, we’re both getting this thing. Dad’s downstairs already, you all set to go?”

“As ready as I can be. I really don’t wanna do this,” Michael admitted before calling for Ellie. She hopped down from Jeremy’s bed and stood by Michael’s side, no leash needed. He still put one on anyway after telling her, “Work.”

“Me either, but we agreed for some reason.” Jeremy sighed, offering his arm for Michael to take. Then, they headed downstairs and out to where the taxi was waiting.

The drive to the ministry, where the award ceremony would take place, was tense. Mr. Heere kept trying to help them relax with funny stories and general silliness, but it only half helped. Both the boys were really not looking forward to this.

Michael made sure to keep his manners when they left the taxi, thanking the driver before taking Jeremy’s arm. Mr. Heere led the way inside, and Michael couldn’t really help but space out. If he focused, the crowds would be too much, especially when they recognized him. He didn’t want to be a hero or a brilliant prodigy inventor. He just wanted to be someone who was napping with his boyfriend, dog, and boyfriend’s bowtruckle at his boyfriend’s home.

Jeremy, in contrast, seemed hyper present from what Michael picked up on. He was much nicer to focus on than the crowds.

Jeremy’s eyes were darting around, his fingers twitching a little as he evaluated everyone around them, almost like he was searching for something with each face that passed.

They made it up on to the stage eventually, and Michael was grateful when they got to sit down. “We wait here until the they say our names. Dad arranged it to make sure they would call us up at the same time.”

Michael nodded as he felt Ellie press close to him as she down too. Her pressure was helping him stay present. “That’s good.” He hesitated before asking, “They’re just gonna say what we did, give us the medals, then have us sit back down, right?”

“Hopefully,” Jeremy replied. He looked nervous. “No one said anything about us giving speeches or anything...”

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hope not either so we can go back quick. Hopefully they don't want us to do interviews either."

Jeremy paled. “Shit, they might. Like not individual ones like before but a press conference sort of thing, maybe...”

Michael grimaced and felt his gut churn. "Can we tell them that we can't do that?"

“If we don’t, they’ll make up their own stuff and probably turn S-... _him_ into a tragic, broken person instead of maniacal dictator.”

“Of fucking course,” Michael grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest before he heard the cues around them that the ceremony was starting shortly. His stomach churned at the almost overwhelming stimulus before reaching down and rubbing one of Ellie’s ears. Still so soft.

The ceremony was as easy as Jeremy had said, and it was over before Michael really registered what was happening. Then, he and Jeremy were taken to the press conference room and things got hard.

There were so many reporters, and Michael spotted flags from all over the world. He sat at the podium with his stomach clenching itself in knots. Then, Jeremy took their shared microphone.

“We will only be answering five questions. This event and our encounters with... the man behind this has literally traumatised us. He was a madman and it’s left its scars, both physical and mental.” He sounded firm to the point of almost anger. “That is all we are giving and nothing more.” There was a small uproar, but Mr. Heere drew his wand and everyone quieted down instantly. Apparently Mr. Heere’s reputation was well known all over the world.

Michael couldn’t help but be thankful for the Heeres right then and there. He gave both of them a smile as he looked over the crowd of reporters. “Be sure that you have your most important questions. I’ll answer three questions, Jeremy will answer two.” Looking around, Michael pointed to one individual. “You first. What’s your question?”

"In your opinion, what would you say was the root cause for Shimizu's fall to madness, as you put it?"

Hearing his name made shivers run down Michael's spine, but he kept himself calm. "Part of it was his desperation to have control of something in his life, that's what I think. This potion he made let him control others... But his potion also caused it. I had to make a cure, and I neutralized the potion by pouring the antidote in. In some last-ditch effort, he exposed himself and Jeremy to the gas. Jeremy kept me safe with a Bubble Head spell, so I got to see the effects in an unfiltered manner." Michael took a step back, swallowing the lump in his throat so Jeremy could talk.

"Before going on to the next question, I want to add to that." He wasn't really expecting that, Jeremy seemed even less excited for this that Michael was. "S-... Shimizu or, as we knew him, SQUIP-" That was the first time Michael had heard Jeremy say his name in months. "-his fall to madness started long before the potion. It started when he dreamed it up. His madness was born of a corrupt system of blood purity and a belief that he was better than everyone. He turned his back on his friends for people who left him in a heartbeat, and he changed himself for a bit of power. Shimizu was driven mad by his potion, but he had fallen a long time ago." Jeremy took a deep breath before pointing at a reporter. "What's your question?"

Many reporters were all writing down things, and the one Jeremy picked seemed to have written most everything down already and was finishing what she was writing as she spoke. "What do you believe he hoped to gain from his specific targeting of you two?"

"He hated Michael, that much was clear from the get go, and those who knew him had their theories." Jeremy took a breath. "Michael is the perfect foil for him, everything that Shimizu wanted to be, and taking Michael down and taking control of him would be the ultimate victory. After the initial control aspect, he intended to use Michael to make more of the potion, lock him away forever." Jeremy shivered and shook his head. "He wanted me for my skill with charms, and as a way to weaken Michael. We're a team, and without the other, we're not as strong."

"How do you know that for certain?"

Jeremy's smile was more of a bitter baring of his teeth. "He told me himself when he had control of me." The detail that Jeremy had been under SQUIP's direct control hadn't been made public yet, so that was a big thing for Jeremy to say. Michael was shocked that Jeremy had said it.

Many hands were raised after that. Michael put a hand on Jeremy's arm, gently bringing him back. "You answered two questions, you don't need to answer any more." After making sure that Jeremy agreed to that, Michael took the podium. "Two questions left." Glancing around the vast crowd, Michael picked out a more timid looking reporter. "Your question?"

"If Jeremy was under Shimizu's control, that implies he would have become your tormentor like the others. How has that affected your relationship and have you been able to move past it fully?" she asked, looking genuinely curious and worried. It was nice to have one of the reporters actually taking into consideration that they were still kids (that's what her look said anyways), but holy hell if that question wasn't loaded.

"I knew that Jeremy wasn't in control, that the things he was made to say and do weren't of his own volition. It was our professor who wanted to tear me down so he could have a victory from me before using me," Michael told her, giving a weary smile as he held a little onto the sleeve of his robe. Thankfully, it was hidden from the press because of the podium. "Any traumatic experience takes time to recover from. This is no exception, but no blame is on Jeremy or myself. We're just victims in this who stopped the villain of this sort of story."

The reporter still looked worried, though she tried to give him a smile as nearly everyone raised their hand and yelled for their question to be picked. It was almost too much, along with thinking about what had happened. He was almost overloaded. This was a bad idea.

Regardless, he had one question left. He could book it somewhere else after to freak. Michael raised a shaky hand and pointed to one reporter at random. "Last question."

"You were never controlled, you were apparently immune. Why do you consider yourself a victim then if he never tampered with your head? Surely the others have more to recover from with literal years of their lives being taken from them."

Michael felt his heartbeat quicken as he held on even tighter to the inside of his robe sleeve. "Just because I- because I wasn't controlled... it doesn't mean that I wasn't affected. Everyone turned on me, I- I contemplated many things during the times alone, especially when it was just me that- that you don't need to know." His legs were quaking. He didn't own this douche anything, why was he still talking? "Seeing everyone turn and not being able to do- to do anything, to lose almost everyone, to be unable to... to go to classes without fearing severe injury, without being mentally torn down... You don't fucking get to say that I wasn't a victim when you never experienced what _I_ went through! You have no fucking right-"

Michael was tugged to a warm, solid chest and cradled close. Jeremy's arms wrapped around him, helping to block out the rest of the world. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay, it's over. You're safe and no one is against you anymore. I'm right here." Jeremy was doing everything to both hold Michael up and to calm him down and ground him. The gentle fingers in his hair and the soft, sweet words helped so much and Michael managed to finally take a shaky breath.

"You have no fucking right to suggest that he didn't suffer,” Jeremy barked after a moment, lifting his head from Michael's. He could feel the growl of his voice vibrating in Jeremy's chest. "He suffered maybe more than any of us, because at least we didn't know of anything different." Jeremy's voice got softer, but no less angry. "We're done here. Make sure that man is removed from the venue at once and ensure he's properly punished for his thoughtless words and hateful accusations. I want his press licence questioned at the very least."

With that, Jeremy started guiding Michael off the stage. There were heavy footsteps heading out into the crowd.

"You really shouldn't have hurt my son like that, sir." Mr. Heere sounded like he was barely containing his anger. That was all Michael heard before the doors closed behind them and he was sat down on a soft, plush chair.

Ellie, who he didn't realize had been against him this whole time, hopped up into his lap. She was a bit heavy in his lap, but that only helped to ground Michael further right now. He felt a bit more present, but he was still just as upset as on stage.

Holding Ellie close, Michael couldn't help but cry (when had he started crying?) into the scruff of her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow, that encouraged him to let more tears fall. As he cried, he reached his hand out for Jeremy and whimpered for him. He needed Jeremy as much as he needed Ellie right now.

Jeremy was next to him in an instant, wrapping one arm around Michael and taking his flailing hand with his other. He squeezed Michael, helping to ground him further. "I'm right here. We're all right here," Jeremy assured him gently. "Well, except Ruben. He's with my dad about to kick some douchebag butt."

Michael hiccuped as he tugged Jeremy to sit on the soft chair. Thankfully, it was bigger, so they could both snugly fit. Ellie shifted so Jeremy could be there too before Michael leaned against Jeremy while still holding her. "I- he-" He couldn't get out anything past those few stutters. It was all too much: the situation, the atmosphere that was slowly subsiding, the oppressive feeling in his chest.

"He was wrong," Jeremy said firmly. "He was wrong and an asshole and a right wanker to top it off. He doesn't know what you went through and had _no_ right to say those sort of things."

He could only nod in agreement, keeping his face half buried into Ellie's fur. He squeezed Jeremy's hand, taking a few deep breaths before shutting his eyes. "No right," Michael agreed weakly.

"None at all." Jeremy nodded, pressing a kiss to Michael's temple. They stayed there for a while, Michael wasn't sure how long, cuddled close together. The opening of a door caught Michael's attention.

Ruben was on Ellie's back within seconds, cupping Michael's cheeks and pressing a kiss to Michael's forehead.

"How're you doing, son?" Mr. Heere asked softly, squatting down in front of Michael. "Do you want a hug from me too?"

Michael's throat tightened in a good way at all of the love he was being offered and given. He nodded as he gave Mr. Heere the best smile that he could, even if it was faint at best. "Please."

Mr. Heere adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Michael tightly. Michael felt the kiss and his chest tightened too, but in the best way. "You're safe, Michael. You're surrounded by people who love you and no asshole has any right to judge you. You're so strong and I'm so proud."

Michael felt safe to cry here. He was surrounded by people who loved him, like Mr. Heere said. Even the strong needed to cry. He'd feel better after and he'd be able to properly spend time with all the people, Ellie and Ruben included, that loved him back at the Heere household. Hopefully there would be some ice cream and pizza there too since Mr. Heere said he was learning more and more about muggles every day in London.

For now, though, Michael just cried. He was struggling, and that was okay, so he just let it out and waited until he could go back home.


	26. Reclaiming what was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Mara here bringing you this newest chapter! The boys go back to Hogwarts after a relaxing summer of healing and self improvement. They get to see just how things have changed as well as reclaim some of what was lost. Honestly guys? I love this chapter. The boys finally get what they deserve in some respect.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And now enjoy some words from my favourite person.
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> We are getting more recovery this time around! I promise that it’ll help them in the long run. And yeah, it’s slowly winding down. Woo.

Michael and Jeremy spent a good amount of the summer together. Jeremy got to do his apprenticeship, and when he did that, Michael did work at home. They spent nights and days off together. It was healthier for them to not be so dependent on each other... At least, that's what everyone said.

It just made Michael miss Jeremy and cherish every second they spent together even more.

It also made Michael be nervous when he got on the train. He only was comfortable around Christine and Brooke... and that's pretty much it for their friend group. Now he had his last year and had to transition from private lessons to normal lessons. Michael was not ready, even as he settled in the compartment in the train.

He was sitting alone for a few minutes when there was a soft knock on the compartment door. Jeremy stood outside, smiling but looking nervous too. He slid the door open and launched himself at Michael, hugging him tightly and curling up so his head was tucked under Michael's chin.

"Hey, love. I missed you," he cooed softly. It had only been two days, but the feeling was mutual.

“I missed you too, Remy,” Michael told him before pressing a few kisses behind his ear. “I got a little nervous when I didn’t see you on the platform.” Honestly and good communication about feelings were key to a good recovery.

"I was struggling a little and I hid in the toilet," Jeremy admitted, his cheeks going red. "Dad had to come get me out and he came with me all the way to the door."

“I’m glad he was able to get you here. I would’ve missed you on the train, you and Ruben,” Michael said before pressing a lingering kiss to Jeremy’s temple.

"I'm so happy to be going to Hogwarts with you again. I was so lonely last year, and not having you there with me was hard." Talking about what happened had gotten easier too, and Michael was proud of Jeremy for actually delving into it a little. Their therapists had both said they needed to be open and honest about how last year, and the years before, had affected them.

"I'm going to be happy for you to be able to see me again," he admitted before pulling back to lie across the compartment's seat. "Did I... tell you that I sat with you guys on the train ride up last year?"

Jeremy looked down at Michael with wide eyes, reaching up to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. “No you didn’t... I didn’t even realise, but I thought I kept hearing Ellie’s harness. I was so sure I had done something to upset you.”

"No, you hadn't." He leaned into Jeremy's touches. They helped keep him present fully for this. "Anytime you heard Ellie's harness, it was because we were there. Her, Ruben, and I."

“That was when Ruben vanished for the first time. I didn’t notice until we got to school because of everyone else taking and me getting changed,” Jeremy hummed. Then he seemed to realise something. “I was lying down on the ‘empty spot’. Was I actually lying on you?”

Michael nodded, nuzzling (somewhat) unintentionally against Jeremy's hand. "I ran my fingers through your hair too. You mentioned it being a draft in the compartment or something like that at some point."

“It felt nice. Thank you,” Jeremy hummed again. It was quiet, since most people were now settled before the train went off. Then a soft, hesitant knock sounded throughout the compartment.

Rich was standing at the door looking nervous. He was tugging at the sleeve of his yellow flannel top and running his hand through hair. Michael spotted the red streak back in the gelled up quiff for the first time in years. He looked more like their friend Rich than the bully Rich now, and it was slightly easier to process him this way.

His ticks and fidgets were more like the actual Rich too. There were nerves present, something bully Rich never had.

"Do you wanna come in and sit with us? There's a whole free side you can take," Michael offered.

“Yes please.” Rich nodded, his voice small. He slipped in and closed the door, sitting on the seat and trying to take up as little room as possible.

Jeremy did him a once over, which made Rich squirm, before he smiled. “Good to see you again, Richie. Loving the hair, it suits you.”

Rich practically lit up and started vibrating at that. “Thanks! I got it redone professionally since I didn’t know what dye would be best to keep the color. I think it’s a bit more pink this time, but I like it.”

Ellie looked up from where she was lounging to look over Rich. She sat up, sniffing him. Rich tensed a bit until Ellie gave his hand a few licks. "I think Ellie likes it as much as we do," Michael told him with a shaky smile. He wanted to go back to how he was before with Rich, even if they couldn't. They just had to make something new then after recovering their friendship, even if it wasn't any of their faults that it went downhill.

Rich relaxed against at that, reaching down and giving Ellie some affectionate ear scratches.

Ruben was looking over at him curiously. Wait, didn’t Ruben make Jeremy his tree _after_ Rich had been infected? That meant the little bowtruckle had only known Rich as a bully. No wonder he looked confused.

“It’s okay, twiglet, he’s a friend. You wanna say hi?” Jeremy smiled at Ruben, patting the top of his thimble. Ruben nodded and Jeremy helped him by holding his hand palm up in front of Rich.

“H-hi there.” Obviously Rich remembered how dangerous bowtruckles could be. Michael wasn’t worried, as Ruben was a great judge of character.

"We became friends with him before you met him. He was forced to be our bully after then but before Jeremy became your tree, but he's back to normal now," Michael explained as Ellie rested her head happily on Rich's thigh, her tail thumbing as she watched Rich and Ruben. "He's actually one of our best friends."

Ruben squeaked in understanding and beckoned Rich closer. Rich hesitated, but did lean closer when Michael nodded in encouragement.

Ruben cupped Rich’s cheeks in a small hug, and gave him a kiss before looking up at Jeremy to see if he’d done the right thing. Jeremy giggled and nodded, which got Ruben squeaking and jumping in excitement. Rich looked positively mystified as he sat back down.

"You've been Ruben-approved, it is a great honor," Michael told Rich as Ellie started to whine, pawing at Rich. "Also, Ellie wants more love. I guess she's missed your pets. What, are my pets no good now? Rude."

Ellie huffed before yipping happily as Rich started giving her all the love again. “Hey pretty girl, I missed you too. I did! I’m so sorry about everything, I’m just so happy I was able to ignore you because you’re beautiful and I never want to hurt you or your daddy again.” Rich was cooing over her softly, but it was loud enough that Michael could hear what he was saying. There were a lot of apologies in there with the praise, but Ellie seemed to not care.

Michael had suspected that Rich did ignore Ellie on purpose, considering he only ever even looked at her when he was forced to, but it was nice to know. It meant he had been fighting back in the small ways he could too, like Jeremy had been. It made it a bit easier to relax around him.

The thought that SQU-.... he could have originally had ideas on hurting Ellie made him feel good because they were never acted on. Him undermining Ellie helped so much. She was a hero too.

Ellie ended up trying to hop onto the compartment seat with Rich, growling and barking happily as the train started to move. Michael couldn't help but laugh. "Ellie girl, don't smoosh Rich please." He knew she wouldn't, but this was too adorable. It made him feel good about relaxing. Ellie was just as good of a judge of character as Ruben.

“No, please smoosh me!” Rich cried, helping Ellie up. She flopped across his lap, her tail thumping happily as she wiggled happily. Rich was laughing and cuddling her to the best of his ability. Jeremy kept running his free hand through Michael’s hair, smiling softly.

"I'm glad he came to us," Michael murmured only loud enough for Jeremy to hear, looking down at him as Rich and Ellie were preoccupied with one another.

“I’ve missed him.” Jeremy nodded. “You know he knew about my crush on you first? He was my romance buddy, we talked about our crushes together.”

"He did?" Michael blinked in surprise. "I'm glad you guys were that for each other. What did you say about me?"

“I gushed. A lot.” Jeremy turned a little red, but he was grinning.

“I had a major crush on you for about a year,” Rich added, still giving Ellie lots and lots of cuddles. “I had to reassure Jeremy that I didn’t mind that he liked you before he even admitted that he did.”

Wait, what? "You had a crush on me?! For a year?! What?!"

Jeremy and Rich both burst out laughing. It might have been a painful reminder of last year if it wasn’t for the joy and sweet feelings in it.

“Yeah, he was crushing on you from the get-go. Did you _not_ notice how he always got all red and stammer-y around you?” Jeremy teased lightly.

“I’m one thing; how he never noticed how nervous _you_ were is the real kicker, Heere.”

"I'm not good with social cues, don't be mean to me," Michael playfully grumbled before burying his face into Jeremy's hair.

Rich giggled. “Damn, I keep forgetting that you’re tall now, somehow. You gotta be close to your giant prefect Dustin’s height by now...” Rich mused. “How tall are you?”

"Somewhere around six feet, maybe six-foot-one," Michael offered. "Last time I got a check up, they said I was about that tall." He reburied his face into Jeremy's hair after that.

“Tall boy,” Jeremy cooed. “Also we’re still friends with Dustin. We even got an invite to his and Marshal’s wedding this summer, and we’re the best men.” Jeremy grinned. “They are also tol and smol.” Wait, did Jeremy just do an internet thing?

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Jeremy isn't supposed to be internet-savvy and up-to-date with internet slang," Michael gasped, pulling his face out again to gape down at Jeremy.

Jeremy giggled. “Well, I have to keep up with you somehow. You keep meme-ing at me, I have to make sure I speak your language!” He cackled, pecking Michael’s lips. Rich ‘awww’ed in the background. Yeah, even if things were hard, this was going to be an awesome year.

Getting back into the swing of things was starting to get easy. Being with Jeremy, Reyes, and Hagrid in those respective classes helped. Brooke helped him in Herbology. Lessons were shaky at first, but everyone was understanding.

Even now, he was getting back into the swing of things. He hadn't made out with Jeremy since before the end of fifth year; they had a lot of things they needed to work out before they could do that again. Now they were in the Room (the staff let it be his, and subsequently Jeremy's, room since neither could handle being in the actual dorms), lying on their bed as they pulled apart. It was a lot like how they were when they first started making out: confused, trying to get their footing, and a little (read: a lot) of spit and drool.

Michael couldn't help but laugh a bit as his head hit his pillow before reaching up and wiping the drool from Jeremy's chin. "There y'go," he managed to say around his panting.

Jeremy’s grin was lazy and satisfied and he flopped down next to Michael, head tucked into the crook of Michael’s neck. “Thanks love...” He sighed happily, reaching up and doing the same for Michael. “I’ve missed this. Being... so totally comfortable again. We got past a lot, didn’t we?” He lightly kissed one of Michael’s new hickeys, making Michael shiver slightly from the pleasant sting of the sensitive mark.

"Yeah, we did," Michael agreed once he managed to calm down from that sting. He felt overly sensitive, probably since it had been so long since they had done this. He missed this too. "We still have more we need to get past, but we've been doing so good. We're doing good right now." Shifting, he rested an arm over Jeremy's side, carefully running his thumb along Jeremy's spine. He also checked to make sure Jeremy's binder was off (it was, replaced by a sports bra right now).

Jeremy practically melted at the familiar touch, a soft hum that was almost closer to a purr rumbling in his chest. “We’re both doing so much better...” Michael knew that tone. Jeremy wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure either how to say it or how it would be received.

"We are, but there's something you wanna say." Moving his head, Michael pressed a lingering kiss to Jeremy's semi-sweaty forehead (ew, they'd need to shower before going to bed for the night). "Tell the floor. Your audience is waiting patiently." Cue the snoring from both Ruben in his bonsai and Ellie on the new rug in the Room.

Jeremy’s chuckle was a little weak. “Sometimes I curse how well you know me.” He sighed. “I still feel... limited. Not with you, but in general.” A pause, maybe as he tried to figure out how to explain it. “I can’t do things that I would have been able to before, I don’t think. Maybe never will be able to.”

"Like what?" Michael shifted his other hand to pop up from somewhere under the two of them lying side-by-side to reach over and grab Jeremy's previously-smothered hand.

Jeremy sighed heavily and looked away. “I don’t think I can cast a patronus anymore...”

He squeezed Jeremy's hand to get him to look at Michael again. After a minute of this and incessant whining, Jeremy did it. "I think you can. You don't know until you try, and it's a hard thing to do anyway." He rested his forehead against Jeremy's. (Ew, now their forehead sweat was mingling.) "You always popped it out in times of need... so maybe it'll take another time of need for it to pop up again?"

Jeremy looked a little helpless. “It’s more than just not being _able_ to. I have the memories that I need, I have everything I just... I’m scared it’s going to kill me.” His eyes shut as something sad and a little broken danced behind them. “That neutralised potion... it’s still a part of me, literally and metaphorically. You know I’ve had anger issues since then, which I’ve been working on, but still...” His breathing hitched a little. “The person who it turned me into, I couldn’t cast one then because it really _would_ have killed me. And with that part still a part of me... I’m scared to even try, because if I’m wrong about being able to then I’ll die.”

"But that wasn't actually you. That would mean that everybody at this school wouldn't be able to cast a patronus, and I highly doubt that that's true." He squeezed Jeremy's hand to try to reassure him. "If anything, the only person that would've happened to is him, but we'll never know 'cause we'll never see it happen. _You_ are a good person. You are and always have been. That's why I don't believe that, but I'm not going to force you to try something. I understand being scared."

Jeremy’s breath was shuddery. “I’d be more inclined to believe I could if I didn’t have left over issues that aren’t trauma related from the neutralised potion. Everyone else reverted one-hundred percent after the cure. I didn’t. I have the proof in my eye.” He opened his eyes again to look at Michael. He was clearly scared and sad. The little brown patch, which Michael had grown to love already, seemed to stand out a little more than normal.

"Hey, we don't appreciate this slander in this household, especially not to my loving best friend and boyfriend. I'm gonna have to kick your ass," Michael tried, gently 'whapping' his nose with their held hands. "You're still a good person, Jeremy. That potion messed with you, yes, but you're still recovering from the effects of it. I would've probably been really different in that moment too, but it wouldn't mean that I was a bad person because of a potion's effect."

“If it even affected you,” Jeremy muttered, but he relaxed a little. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be totally removed from the effects... but... I’ll try to be nicer to myself, I guess.”

"Good. Like I said, I don't appreciate slander to my best boyfriend or mean words," Michael added before pressing a kiss to Jeremy's nose. "Also, we should probably shower. I love you enough to tell you that you're sweaty and icky, and so am I. Also stinky."

“It’s not my fault I sweat a lot!” Jeremy whined. Then he kissed Michael quickly on the cheek. “I love you enough to kiss you even though you’re sweaty. Do you want a bath or a shower? The Room can sort out either.” The topic was dropped for now, but Michael knew he would have to address it again later.

"Probably a bath," Michael said before whining. "I don't wanna stand. I wanna stew in my grossness while I get clean. I also want bubbles and nice smelling suds... I also wanna take a bath with you."

“You just wanna see all the hickeys you left on me,” Jeremy teased, helping Michael sit up. “But I think we can arrange a bath together. It’ll be nice and relaxing... probably. So long as you don’t slip into the deep end.”

"That was one time, Heere, and we were making out then. We aren't gonna be making out in the tub." Jeremy's laugh helped make Michael feel a bit better. They'd return to the topic of Jeremy being a good person or not (spoiler: he was the _best_ person) later. Right now, he needed to get sudsy and clean with Jeremy while not falling into the bathtub again.

Jeremy was buzzing with nervous and excited energy. He and Michael we’re heading to lunch to meet up with Jenna. Apparently she had some news for them, and she wanted them to be the first people to know. Jeremy was excited to know what she wanted to share, but also nervous because everyone still made him nervous.

As they settled in the Great Hall, Jenna came over, followed by a familiar head of curly red hair. Madeline was blushing, looking about how Jeremy felt right then. No offence to Madeline, but what was she doing coming over? They barely knew each other besides from when Jake dated her for a term.

Still, Madeline waved as she sat down with Jenna. Michael waved back, which was big for people in the school that weren't their friends (except for the first years since they had no negative association and Michael wanted to protect them). "So, um..." Jenna was never normally tongue-tied. She loved to talk when she could, so this was new. "It's been a secret for a bit because Chloe hated her after Maddie dated Jake for a term, but we've sorta been..."

"We've been dating since fifth year," Madeline finished, her face almost as red as her hair. It helped show off her freckles all over her face.

"Yeah, we have."

Jeremy blinked in surprise before beaming. “Oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you both!” Jeremy cried softly, flailing at them a little and flapping his hands. Fifth year was when SQUIP had control of basically all the school, so the fact they had started dating even though he was wildly homophobic was a massive thing. It meant their feelings had to be really strong, just like how Jeremy couldn’t be made to stop loving Michael.

Jeremy made a point of looking them over before nodding proudly. “Yup, you make an adorable couple.”

"Very cute," Michael agreed, giving a thumbs-up before petting Ellie's head and eating some of his sandwich. He even gave them both a big smile! Improvement.

Jenna smiled and nodded, fiddling with Madeline's fingers as they held hands. "I sorta... was nervous to tell Jake first, and you guys are the closest people to me after Jake," she explained before squeezing around Madeline's manicured nails. They had a cute color scheme similar to that of the lesbian flag.

“You don’t have to worry about Jake, he’ll be supportive. After all, before all this went down this past couple of years, he told us-“

“Jeremy!” Rich cut him off as he ran into the Great Hall. His face was all red and he looked like a mix between panicked and ecstatic. Jeremy was suddenly taken back years, back to when they were little and Rich had realised something else he loved about Michael, or when he made a breakthrough in the spell work that Jeremy was teaching him. His heart warmed and he grinned as he beckoned Rich over with a bright grin.

“Okay, where’s the fire, Richie? Spill.”

Jeremy felt Michael shift, so he knew Michael was listening too.

Rich sort of spewed incoherently before Michael reached a hand over to rest his on top of Rich's. "Just take a deep breath and start over, Rich."

He nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he bounced on his heels. "Jake asked me out! He asked me out and I said yes and now we're dating! We're finally dating!"

Without really thinking about it, Jeremy stood and grabbed Rich in a tight hug, giggling from the sheer joy he was feeling. “I’m so happy for you, oh my god Rich! You’ve been crushing forever! Ah!” He spun Rich around, giggling and gushing, the thought that this was unreclaimed territory never once crossing his mind. They were claiming it back now.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just- augh!" Rich was laughing happily, holding onto Jeremy tightly, even as Jeremy put him down. "He even got me a cute little promise ring."

“Lemme see!” Jeremy took Rich’s hand and studied the ring as soon as he was able. It really was cute, jus a silver band with a small oval stone in it. The stone seemed to blend Gryffindor red with Ravenclaw blue perfectly. It was honestly really beautiful.

“Oh that’s so lovely, Richie! You two are gonna be so happy together, I know it!” Jeremy went back to hugging Rich, feeling too much joy to really know what to do with himself. He knew both Rich and Jake had been pining through the SQUIP potion, so the fact they were together was absolutely amazing.

"Thank you," Rich said with a big, breathless grin. He then seemed to focus back in on the situation, staring at the table with the others who were sitting and congratulating him. "Uh... Am I interrupting something?"

Jeremy giggled and tugged Rich to sit with them, in his old spot on the other side of Jeremy. Rich looked very emotional for a split second before turning to face the others.

“I think this gives you enough proof that it’s cool to tell Jake.” Jeremy grinned. He knew Jenna wouldn’t mind sharing with Rich, since he would know from Jake soon anyways. He could still remember enough about his friends to remember how they thought and worked.

"We're just coming out as a couple," Jenna said as she held up her and Madeline's held hands. She gave a soft smile as Rich gasped and cheered for them, seemingly becoming flustered.

Jeremy couldn’t help but grin brightly. Things were finally looking up for everyone. Michael was feeling more comfortable around everyone; he didn’t try to run or hide and he didn’t freak out. Rich was finally a couple with Jake, and Jenna had someone who adored her and would ensure she’d never feel used ever again. Christine and Brooke were an adorable couple and Jeremy was so happy that Michael was comfortable enough around them to go on double dates together. Chloe was the only single member of their group left, and she seemed to be very happy with that. He did know she was eyeing up the boy who transferred from Beauxbatons, but she seemed to be in no rush to start anything yet. Life was good and for the first time in a very, very long time, Jeremy realised something.

Hogwarts felt like home again.

Michael was bouncing as he ran far ahead with Ellie. "Hurry the hell up, Remy! You're too slow," he almost cackled. He was full of energy and bounding far ahead to Hogsmeade because Derek was coming in for his year of study abroad with Hagrid! Hopefully, he'd be able to take over Care of Magical Creatures and then Hagrid would be a full time groundskeeper and animal caretaker otherwise. Just- aaa, Derek!

“Your legs are longer than mine! I’m coming as fast as I can!” Jeremy half whined, half yelled as he tried his best to keep up. Michael knew Jeremy was just as excited, and so was Ruben, to see Derek again. They only had a week together, really, but Derek and Jeremy had gotten along like a house on fire.

Suddenly, Jeremy shot past Michael on his broomstick, his thick cardigan flapping out behind him as Ruben clutched desperately to his shoulder.

"Wh- no fair! That's not a natural trait, unfair!" Michael cried through his giggling before he kept running. "Ruben's gonna fall off too!"

Jeremy slowed down long enough for Michael to see him stick his tongue out. Then, Jeremy helped Ruben into his pocket and shot off like a bullet from a gun, zooming into the air and doing all sorts of tricks Michael had never seen him do before as they sped towards Hogsmeade (the carriages might have been faster, but Michael was too excited to wait for them and to sit still for so long).

"You're such a little shit. You're lucky I love you!" Michael yelled before running along the path. Ellie was loving all the fast-paced exercise, and Michael knew he wouldn't be once he slowed down. His chubby body would realize the torture it just endured and want to end him. He'd want to end himself too, but _Derek_!

“I love you too!” Jeremy called before he came back down to be level with Michael. “Want a ride, Sonic?” He grinned.

Ugh, he really should’ve never showed him the meme culture of Sonic the Hedgehog. “Only if the broomstick won’t hurt my ass and if we can stay at pace with Ellie’s running.”

Jeremy took Michael's hand and slowed them down to a stop. "Climb on behind me and squeeze with your thighs." Michael did as Jeremy suggested, clinging to his back and holding on with his legs. "C'mon, Mikey, I know you can squeeze harder than that," Jeremy teased. Michael huffed and adjusted himself. With a little help from Jeremy, the broom stopped being so uncomfortable.

"Great! Now hold on. Ellie is fast so we're matching her pace." Jeremy grinned and together they shot off. Michael had forgotten that Ellie was slowing herself down to Michael's pace; they were really moving!

The adrenaline that Michael had only increased with this ride. He laughed as he held onto Jeremy, even cheering and whooping as they easily made it to Hogsmeade. Ellie was barking and growling happily the whole time over, and she was running around a bit once they stopping flying and just hovered.

Jeremy lowered them to the ground and helped Michael off. With a wave of his hand, the broom shot off back towards Hogwarts. “So? How was the ride?” he asked with a cheeky smile, offering his arm for Michael to take. They were meeting Derek at the train station since it was the only area he could apparate to safely. There wouldn’t be anyone around to make a mess of it.

Michael was sure that he was beaming as he took Jeremy’s arm. “It was amazing! I’m sure I’m gonna be annoyed later ‘cause sitting on brooms hurts my ass, but that was great!” He looked to the side and watched Ellie absolutely losing her shit as she ran around and started diving her face into the grass before rolling around. “I think Ellie liked that too.”

Jeremy giggled. “Well if you did as I recommended and squeezed with your thighs, your ass should be saved from the pain. Also I enjoyed that loads.” They had arrived near the station, so it didn’t take long for it to come into view. Michael could just make out a figure standing in front of it with a couple of trunks next to him.

“I think I see Derek!” Jeremy cried.

Any retorts Michael had for Jeremy vanished as he felt his heart skip a beat in joy. He broke out into a grin as he let go of Jeremy’s arm, bolting over to Derek and almost tackling him with a hug. “Derek!”

“Oof! Hi to you too, squirt,” Derek said around a grin, it was obvious in his voice. Michael felt his arms wrap around him in a big hug. “I’m glad the welcoming committee is here.”

“He isn’t a squirt anymore! He’s as tall as you are, Derek!” Jeremy called as he jogged over. “I’m the squirt now, I’m only five-seven!” He sounded almost proud of that fact.

“He’s always going to be my squirt. You can be short stuff or nugget,” Derek offered as he held an arm out for Jeremy to join the hug. Michael gave him an encouraging smile to join the hug.

Jeremy did instantly. “I’ll take nugget.” He giggled. “It’s good to see you again. I’ve missed you.”

Ruben jumped out of Jeremy’s pocket and climbed into his hair, hugging Derek’s cheeks too. Michael heard the little bowtruckle give Derek a kiss even. He prepared himself for the squealing Derek was no doubt about to start.

He couldn’t prepare for how loud it was. Ruben was squeaking, obviously enjoying the positive reaction. “Did he just- holy _shit_ , he gave me a kiss!”

“Eeyup. You’re properly Ruben approved now,” Michael clarified as Ellie ran over, apparently satisfied with her playing. She whined and barked before hopping up and jumping against Derek, causing everyone to fall down. Even then, Ellie whined and wiggled as she licked Derek’s face.

“I missed you too, Ellie! I’m glad you remember me enough to have missed me so much.” Derek laughed as he reached over, letting go of Michael and Jeremy to pet her head.

Ellie let out a happy sort of howl and kept licking Derek, who seemed very happy to let this happen. He also seemed pretty happy to let Jeremy and Michael cling.

“It’s so weird having someone with such a strong accent here,” Jeremy mused. “Michael’s has faded so much, not completely though, and it’s just... weird. In a good way.”

“It makes me remember what once was,” Michael said with a dramatic sniffle. “I’m still more American than I am British, though.”

“I mean, you called your moms ‘mums’ a few years ago-“

“Shut the fuck up, Derek.”

“Which reminds me, I never claimed that favor we agreed on.” Jeremy grinned. Michael gasped in mock horror, and Derek chuckled.

“It better not be some bullshit or something,” Michael huffed as he sat up with Jeremy, letting Ellie wiggle and cuddle against Derek.

Jeremy sniggered. “No promises,” he singsonged before leaning over and kissing Michael’s cheeks.

“Well you two are as sickly sweet as ever,” Derek snorted as he sat up, cuddling Ellie to his chest.

“Eeyup. We have a reputation to uphold,” Michael elaborated before kissing Jeremy’s forehead. “But for real, what are you planning on having the favor be?” As he asked, Michael stood along with Jeremy, grabbing one of the trunks.

“No idea.” Jeremy cackled as he grabbed the other trunk. “But I’ll make sure it’s a good one.” With a wave of Jeremy’s hand, the trunks both started floating and Michael found it much easier to move it along. Derek looked impressed. He hadn’t really seen Jeremy’s wandless magic in action, or his nonverbal stuff.

“Color me impressed,” Derek said after a low whistle. He managed to stand up, Ellie huffing before returning to Michael’s side to work. “Lead the way, my entourages. I want to see if Hogwarts is really as grand and great as it is boasted to be. Not sure if it can beat Ilvermorny.”

“Considering yours is a mansion and ours is a _castle_ , we might win this one.” Jeremy grinned, then he got excited. “Oh, I need to introduce you to the mermaids! And the giant squid!”

“You also need to show me the hippogriffs and thestrals,” Derek insisted as they started their walk back to the castle. “I also wanna see Ruben’s original tree and his siblings.”

“If we can’t help you do that, Hagrid can certainly do that. He’s so excited to have you,” Michael said. “He’s made you stuff to celebrate your arrival and everything.”

Derek’s face flushed at that. “Oh, my god, he didn’t need to do that.”

“He’s happy to have someone who loves animals as much as he does.” Jeremy shrugged. “Michael and I are the only ones who _really_ spend any time outside of classes looking after the animals.” Then he paused. “Would you even be able to see the thestrals?”

Michael knew this was a sore spot, but Derek just gave a weak smile and nodded. He didn’t say anything on that, moving past it to ask about what other animals he’d get to see.

Jeremy nodded understanding and quickly moved on. He began rambling about the giant squid and time it came to the Slytherin window, which captured Derek’s attention instantly. Michael knew Derek would settle in just fine, and he knew that Hagrid would love him. Soon enough he may well be calling Derek Professor Brown. As weird as that thought was, he was excited for that day.

Weekends were always great, but especially this weekend. Michael worked with Derek, Hagrid, and Mr. Heere to get a proper service animal for Jeremy. Ruben helped, but he wasn’t meant to be a service creature and it wasn’t fair to him. This little ferret was supposed to be perfect and trained with the basics on what problems Jeremy needed help with. He just needed to learn the cues and get a name.

With all of that excitement about today, Michael woke up a little better than he normally would on a Saturday. He found it weird that Jeremy wasn’t clung to him though- oh. Today wasn’t what he thought it would also be, was it? A Not Strong day?

Jeremy was lying flat on his back, still close to Michael but not clinging like he usually would. His eyes were open and his hands, which were resting on top of the sheets, were opening and closing rhythmically. He looked like he was totally zoned out, but not in a nice way. He looked too sad for it to be a nice way.

So it was a Not Strong day. Well, that was fine. Even if it had been a while since the last one, Michael knew what he needed to do.

“Good morning, Remy,” Michael said, voice soft and sure before he yawned and scooted a bit closer to Jeremy. He reached over and offered a sleepy hand to Jeremy.

Jeremy paused in his motions and looked over at Michael, startled from his reverie. He offered Michael a small, weak smile and took his hand. “Morning,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead.

Squeezing Jeremy’s hand, Michael shifted a bit so he could press a lingering kiss to Jeremy’s temple. “I was thinking that, after breakfast and visiting Myrtle quick, we could go and see Derek and Hagrid. We can see how Derek’s doing with learning the ropes and stuff.”

One of the key things of dealing with Not Strong days was giving Jeremy a plan to follow, especially one that included something that would be out of character from when he was controlled. Since Jeremy never visited Myrtle and generally didn’t even like Hagrid during that time, this would be perfect.

“That sounds nice. We can start having tea with Hagrid again... It’s been a long time since we last got to have a normal weekend with him.” They hadn’t really managed to sort out those regular meetings with Hagrid since the start of the semester. Things had been a little difficult still for the boys in terms of therapy and just generally getting the hang of lessons. It would be nice to have that as part of their routine again.

“Yeah, and we can have it with Derek too. He still isn’t used to the concept of tea time.” Michael forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes with his free hand before he looked around the room. Ellie was staring right at them from the rug, her tail silently thudding against the covered floor. “Hi, precious girl.”

“Morning Ellie.” Jeremy also sat up and he held out his free hand to the side. Ruben jumped from his bonsai and onto Jeremy’s hand, running along his arm over to give Jeremy a sweet kiss on the cheek. Michael could tell he’d been waiting for permission to do that for a while. It got a small smile from Jeremy, who kissed him back and leaned into the small hug. “Morning twiglet.”

After giving Jeremy’s hand one last squeeze, Michael gently tugged at him. “How about we just get our shirts changed and wear pj pants today? Be all comfy-cozy.”

“That would be nice. They’re soft and warm.” Jeremy nodded, leaning over onto Michael for a second before standing up and stretching. “Can we just get changed in here though instead of going to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, of course.” Getting up himself, Michael looked through his trunk for a shirt. “Do you wanna wear one of my shirts?” He knew Jeremy stole his shirts, but he didn’t know exactly why. There were theories in the works.

The sort of numbness in Jeremy’s eyes cleared considerably and he gave a genuine (small) smile, nodding. “Yes please. Can I wear the long sleeve one with the yellow flowers on it?” It was one of his softest and warmest ones. Ultimate cozy factor, just what Jeremy needed on days like today.

“Yeah, get your cute toosh over here,” Michael said as he scowered his trunk.

He found it by the time Jeremy got over. Instead of just giving it to Jeremy, he carefully put it on him since his shirt was off and he was only in a sports bra (Saturday was still no-binder day). Making sure Jeremy’s hair didn’t poof out, Michael tugged on the shirt all the way before kissing Jeremy’s forehead. “Cute.”

Jeremy giggled and leaned against Michael’s chest, hugging him and nuzzling close. He didn’t say anything, but that was normal for Not Strong days. Michael could feel how loved he was anyways, even without the words being said.

After holding him close for a good minute, Michael let go to get changed. He held up two shirt options for Jeremy, looking between the two. “Which one should I wear?” Giving him choice was good too. It helped remind Jeremy that _he_ was in control.

Jeremy hummed before pointing to the short sleeved pastel blue top. “And wear your yellow hoodie on top of it.”

“Good thing my black lounge pants go with everything,” Michael said before changing shirts. “Thank you for your irreplaceable fashion advice.”

Jeremy giggled again and sat on the bed, waiting. Ruben hopped back up onto his shoulder and started stroking his hair, which helped relax Jeremy even more.

The yellow hoodie was a present from Jeremy. It was to replace the red hoodie which had been destroyed in the... accident. He even managed to get every patch back, as well as a couple of new ones too. The red hoodie was repaired mostly and hung in Michael’s bedroom at home, safe but not where he could see it all the time to make him sad.

Michael had a few of the new patches on the yellow hoodie. He kept the old ones with the old hoodie. His favorite new patch was definitely the polar bear patch, which was near the bottom hem of his hoodie.

After getting changed and slipping into his flip flops, he held his hand out to Jeremy. “Ready to go eat and take Ellie out?”

Jeremy nodded and took his hand. He stood up and followed after Michael, making a notable effort to leave his bag in the Room. They didn’t need it today, and it would just be more temptation got him later to slip out the dittany he always carried. Michael made sure to grab Jeremy’s pills on the way out so he could take them before breakfast.

He made sure Jeremy took his pills while Ellie ate breakfast. The elves gave them each a cup of something to drink. Michael thanked them with a warm smile, and lead Jeremy to eat breakfast. He found the quietest and emptiest section of the Hufflepuff table to sit at with him, letting Ellie rest her head on Jeremy when she took her break.

Having Ellie with him seemed to help Jeremy so much. It just solidified that getting the ferret was the right thing to do to help Jeremy, as he was never more relaxed than he was when it was just him and Michael and Ruben and Ellie. Soft things helped too.

After breakfast, Jeremy followed Michael up towards Myrtle’s bathroom. Jeremy still hadn’t said much, but he seemed to be caught in his own head a little less than he had been earlier. Also he kept flopping around his sweater paws in the most adorable way possible. He was drowning in that shirt and it just made Michael’s heart melt.

“I’m guessing you’re having fun?” Michael asked with a grin as they turned down to the hall Myrtle’s bathroom was in. “You look like it with those cute sweater paws.” He tried and failed at making his own paws on purpose. “I can’t even compete!”

Jeremy giggled and bapped at Michael with his free hand, the sleeve flopping against Michael’s arm harmlessly. “That’s cause the hoodie fits you properly. This shirt is too big for me, so everything flops around.” He demonstrated by flailing a little as he spoke. “I like it though. It’s like a constant hug from you.” His cheeks turned a little red as he realised what he said, but he didn’t try to take it back.

“I’m glad. It’ll help do it for me while I can’t.” He swung their interlocked hands between them as they made it to Myrtle’s bathroom. Leaning forward, Michael grabbed and pulled the door open, holding it open for Jeremy.

Jeremy thanked him softly and headed in, waiting for Michael to come in too with Ellie. Myrtle normally only came out when Michael called, after all.

Michael walked in, making sure to let the door shut after Ellie made her way in as well. Walking out into the middle of the bathroom, he called out, “Hey Lizzie! Get your butt out here!”

“No need to shout, Michael, I’m right here.” Myrtle was hovering just behind the door to her stall, poking her head out from the top. Michael guesses that she had only come out when she heard them come in; people always avoided this toilet anyways so it was almost certainly always them who visited.

“I’m a naturally loud person, my default is basically shouting,” Michael defended as he turned and smiled up at Myrtle.

“Well maybe you should try being a bit more polite,” she reprimanded, but Michael knew she wasn’t actually telling him off. This was a normal conversation with Myrtle. “I see Jeremy is back again today.” Jeremy gave her a meek wave. “Did you manage to figure out what went wrong last year? Everyone was just such perfect students that I almost never got to go to the prefect’s bathroom and catch people sneaking in there.”

“Yeah, and we sorta fixed it. It’s been a mess of emotions since then, so that’s why we weren’t able to come back until now. Also, Jeremy is back to himself.” Michael rolled down the sleeve of his left arm to show off his hand and arm to Myrtle. “This was a sort of parting gift from... from SQUIP.” That was the first time he was able to say his name without a freakout since everything happened. “But yeah, you’ll be able to catch people sneaking in and be able to bust ‘em now.”

“ _Finally_.” Well at least she was happy about something. “Still, it’s a shame neither of you died. I would have happily shared my u-bend with you.”

“It was a close thing,” Jeremy added, squeezing Michael’s hand.

“Yeah, it was a close thing that almost happened, but if we are able to visit you in your u-bend after we die down the line, we will,” Michael promised before rolling down his sleeve.

“You’d better.” Myrtle nodded. “Or actually, don’t. One of you might get stuck and then I’d be stuck with one crying about missing the other for all eternity.” That was... oddly sweet in a way. Michael was pretty sure that was Myrtle’s way of saying how she wanted them to be together.

“Well, we’ll at least visit you.”

Michael talked with Myrtle for a bit, Jeremy adding his own two cents every now and then. He knew they’d have to go though so Jeremy could get his ferret. Also, Michael was surprised that Myrtle hadn’t fled yet. This was the longest they’d talked for in... ever.

“Well, we need to get going, Lizzie. We’ll see you later.”

“Don’t be too long this time. It gets boring without you two here,” she grumbled before diving back into her toilet.

“We won’t,” he promised before leaving with Jeremy and the others. “That was the nicest she’s been. Also the longest she’s been there. She didn’t even run away.” Michael ran his thumb along the back of Jeremy’s hand as he started walking to Hagrid’s hut.

“I think she might have finally decided we’re actually friends now,” Jeremy mused softly. He seemed much happier and more relaxed than he had earlier, but that changed in an instant when he saw someone in the hallway. He shrunk back a bit and pressed a little closer to Michael when he spotted Fawley.

Unlike most people, Fawley genuinely was an asshole and so he didn’t change all that much when the cure was given to him. Normally, Jeremy had no problem scaring him off, but this was a different situation to normal. Michael had to step up and be the protector this time.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite queers. Where you off to? Gonna go terrorise some children with your unnatural relationship?” As usual, Fawley was unoriginal and just plain annoying. Yeah, Michael would have no issue kicking his ass, verbally at least.

“Yes, we are here and queer, thank you for noticing,” Michael said with a smile. “More like we’re off to actually do something productive with our time. Maybe you’d like to take a tip or two from us.” As he said that, Michael had his wand at the ready if needed. “Or would you rather mind your own damn business and learn how to not be a poor piss baby that gets enjoyment only from trying to tear down others so you feel better about yourself?”

Fawley seemed undeterred, and his goons seemed to be too stupid to actually think got themselves. “I don’t need to feel better about myself, I already know I’m the best. I just can’t let someone like you walk around so proud of yourself. You’re unnatural and you’re barely a wizard, and Heere is just sad for staying with you as long as he has.” Jeremy scowled at Fawley and pressed closer to Michael. Normally he would just hex them until they left, but it didn’t seem like he was feeling able to right then. Michael wasn’t worried, he had this sorted.

“You know, you sound a lot like our former professor. Look at how things turned out for him. You might want to reconsider your everything so you don’t turn into a shit person like him,” Michael offered with a smile. “I wouldn’t want something like that happening to you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Fawley drew his wand, trying (and failing) to make himself look bigger and scarier. “You think you can stand a chance against me, mudblood?”

Michael had learned a thing or two from Jeremy. One of those things were a few simple wandless spells. Maybe that would make Fawley stop. “ _Expelliarmus_.” He watched Fawley’s wand fly before he caught it. “I don’t know, tell me what you think, Fawley.”

Fawley was beyond shocked as he looked at his wand in Michael's hand. “But- _how_?” he spluttered for a moment before storming forward. “Give me my wand back,” he demanded.

“Only if you promise to actually think about what I said. I wasn’t threatening you before, only warning you. SQUIP was like you when he was younger. I don’t want you to have the same end as him, even if you’ve been nothing but a douchebag,” Michael said as he looked down at Fawley.

He actually hesitated. “Fine. Just give me my wand back.” His voice was angry and embarrassed, but Michael had a good feeling that maybe he might have gotten through to Fawley for once.

“Alright, I will.” After handing it over, he kept his gaze on Fawley. “We just wanna go outside. Can you please move so we can go by?”

Fawley scoffed, but it sort of had less heat in it than normal. He pushed past Michael and Jeremy, with his goons following after, leaving them alone.

“That was amazing,” Jeremy mumbled after a moment, still pressing close to Michael as he tried to ground himself. His hands were opening and closing again as he fought off his stress.

Michael made sure he held one of Jeremy’s hands. He whistled and Ellie went to press against Jeremy’s free side, nuzzling her head against his hand. “I just tried to help him and get him off our backs,” Michael stated before walking along again. “C’mon, let’s have tea time, even if it’s a bit earlier than normal tea time.”

“Tea sounds good.” Jeremy nodded, pressing close to Michael still but also relaxing a lot.

The walk down to Hagrid’s hut was pretty uneventful besides that encounter. Jeremy was loads more relaxed as they knocked on Hagrid’s door.

Michael had to keep his glee hidden as Derek opened the door. “Heya, nerds. We’re ready for you two. Also, nugget, you might wanna shut your eyes. We sorta have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Jeremy asked slowly, but he did shut his eyes after getting a nod from Michael. He allowed himself to be lead in. Ruben squeaked in excitement when he saw Derek, and he waved happily as they passed him.

Derek chuckled as he waved at Ruben, shutting the door after them. He pointed over to Hagrid, who had the carrying case for the ferret.

Michael lead Jeremy over, settling him in front of the table as Ellie and Fang started playing outside. “Alright, when I tell you to open your eyes, you do it. Not until I tell you.” He nodded to Hagrid, who opened the carrier and talked softly and reassuringly to the white ferret. Somehow, he kept the little guy from squeaking before he let him sniff Jeremy.

Once he seemed to recognize who Jeremy was to him, the ferret crawled over onto his shoulders, getting comfortable there before softly squeaking. “OK, you can look now.”

Jeremy, who had been leaning against the ferret softly, opened his eyes to try and figure out what was on him. He gasped when he saw the ferret, smiling and reaching up to stroke him softly. “Hey there,” he cooed. “Ruben look, it’s a new friend.” Ruben seemed content to let the ferret sit with Jeremy since he was just trying to figure out the ferret’s fluff. He was stroking him curiously.

“This is your new friend, but also your new service animal,” Michael said as the ferret squeaked happily. “I’ve been working on getting him for a few months. All the paperwork is done, and your dad said he is all trained to help you.”

The ferret let out a sort of chirping sound, which Michael recognized as happy dooking (he did his research on ferrets before the little guy arrived). Michael was pretty sure the ferret looked proud of himself.

“I- wha?” Jeremy seemed too stunned for words. “He’s-...” Jeremy rubbed his cheek against the ferret and sighed happily. The dooking got louder. “Thank you... Does he have a name yet?”

“Nope. It’s all up to you to pick one out,” Michael told him as he couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jeremy. The ferret too, and also Ruben. Ruben was starting to pat the ferret’s head, and the ferret dooked happily before he got a kiss on his nose. The ferret pressed his nose against Ruben’s, and Ruben almost lost it with giddiness.

Jeremy looked like he had been hit with a love potion as he watched the two interact, the sheer adoration clear. He loved Ruben and was already growing to love the ferret.

“Puck.” He nodded after a moment. “His name is Puck.”

Puck squeaked, though Michael wasn’t sure if it was because he knew his name or because Ruben patted his cheeks at the same time. “Puck is a great name for him. We now have a new family member.”

“I think Ruben likes him.” Jeremy giggled, watching as Ruben climbed carefully onto Puck’s back and clung to him, nuzzling into his soft fur. “You like our fuzzy noodle friend, baby? He’s lovely, he’s definitely staying,” Jeremy cooed, grinning softly.

That definitely seemed to register with Puck. He squeaked and dooked happily before nuzzling right against Jeremy’s cheek with his own. Michael couldn’t help but melt at the sight. “Also, you give the same commands to Puck as I do for Ellie. Right now, he’s in break mode.”

“I love him so much,” Jeremy whispered, smiling happily, before reaching up and stroking Puck’s head. “Okay Puck, work.”

Puck instantly calmed down and kept himself stretched across his shoulder mostly, but his head stayed near Jeremy’s neck. “Back in the Room, I have a little vest for him so people know not to touch him while he’s working.

“He’s such a good working boy,” Jeremy murmured in awe. Michael could tell that Puck was already making a world of difference for Jeremy. He normally didn’t talk even half as much on his Not Strong days, and he was looking notably happier already.

“I’m glad you think so.” This was all Michael wanted. Seeing Jeremy like this helped him realize that he truly did want to spend the rest of his life with him and helped solidify his later plan on his mind.

Jeremy nodded and nuzzled against Puck once more before relaxing. Ruben seemed content to sit curled around the fluffy white ferret on Jeremy’s shoulders.

“So, how has training been going, Derek?” Jeremy asked with a grin. As Derek launched into an excited ramble, Michael sat down and smiled. Things were looking up at last.

Everything seemed like it was totally normal. Jeremy missed things being totally normal. He was sure that today was going to be just like any other.

That was until he felt a chill pass over the hall he was in with Michael. Even Michael shivered! He was basically a polar bear, he never got cold! “What the hell is going on?” Michael asked as they stopped in the hall, though the other kids in there sort of hurried to get where they were going, away from the source of the cold.

Jeremy’s head shot up as he recognised another layer to the cold. “It’s... _dementors_ ,” he hissed, remembering the practice one he trained with years ago. “But why would they be here? Only the ministry has them for arresting people. Who could they be...?”

Michael seemed to be thinking a mile a minute as he looked in the direction that the cold was coming from. “I hope it’s not who I think it is.” He glanced back at Jeremy. “I’m going to check who.”

“Oh, like you’re going alone,” Jeremy scowled, taking Michael’s hand and starting to force their way through the crowd once they hit it.

“Mr. Richard Goranski,” a voice called, “You have been charged with assisting the international criminal Samual Shimizu in creating his mind control potion. You will be taken to Azkaban to await your trial, effective immediately.”

No way! Jeremy shot through the crowd and launched himself at Rich, putting himself between the boy and the dementor and ministry worker.

Michael did the same thing. Rich seemed utterly petrified behind them. The ministry worker seemed surprised by their appearance.

The dementor wasn’t happy.

“We told all of you Ministry people about what went down with Rich.” Michael held out his wand as he sneered. “He was tricked into this, he was not a willing and knowing participant. He even had the potion tested and used on him. There is _no_ right for you to arrest him, and if you try, I won’t hesitate to send that dementor back to Azkaban empty-handed.”

“Regardless, the aurors have voted and they have agreed that Mr. Goranski needs to be questioned officially about his involvement.” The worker scowled.

“You’re using him as a scapegoat!” Jeremy growled, pulling out his wand. “If you want him, you’ll have to go through us!” The dementor seemed undeterred, slowly advancing on the group with hungry determination.

Without thinking, no fear in his system, Jeremy pulled forth his happiest memory and shouted out the incantation.

“ _Expecto_ _Patronum_!”

The fact it might kill him didn’t register until after the words left his lips. The fact he might fail didn’t register either. Rich needed him. Michael needed him. There was no way Jeremy _could_ fail.

Silver light burst from the top of his wand and the patronus of Ellie landed lightly in front of them, posture low and threatening as she growled at the dementor. The real Ellie did the same from Jeremy’s side, pressed close to Michael and Rich.

Jeremy only realized that Michael cast his own patronus at the same time when he saw an opposum next to patronus Ellie. It was making a mock hissing face as it lowered its plate as well. It was the damn scariest possum Jeremy could think of.

“Just because SQUIP isn’t here to take the fall doesn’t mean that an innocent victim can be taken in his place,” Michael almost growled as the dementor hissed and moved back, the patronuses slowly inching closer to the creature. “Did Dumbledore know about this, by the way? I doubt he would approve of this if he _did_ know.”

“W-well no-“

“You’re scared,” Jeremy observed. “Good. Because you can be sure that I will _not_ hesitate to defend Rich with my life. He’s innocent and he’s still one of my best friends. And I know my father, _Jason_ _Heere_ , would not approve of this action in the first place and would support my defence.” Jeremy hated pulling the ‘famous dad’ card, but it was appropriate now. If the auror office did approve this, his dad didn’t know about the idea in the first place.

The Ministry worker hesitated. Good, it only proved his theory. “I’d suggest that you leave now,” Michael said as he glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the man and creature. “Especially if you don’t want Dumbledore hounding your ass and getting you and whoever else approved of this fired and possibly jailed.”

The patronus of Ellie and Michael’s possum advanced on the dementor, which fled after a moment longer. They kept chasing it. The ministry worker followed barely a moment later.

“Are you alright, Rich?” Jeremy asked as he turned, suddenly becoming aware of the pain in his chest. Oh. He hadn’t gotten away with that spell unscathed. It had never _hurt_ to summon a patronus. Still, he didn’t try to recall it yet. Not until he was sure the dementor was gone for good.

“Y-yeah,” Rich practically gasped, obviously in shock of everything.

Michael reached over with his free hand, holding Jeremy’s as he gave him a smile. “You’re doing great. See, no maggots coming out. Everything’s fine.”

“It _hurts_ though,” Jeremy whispered, trying to stay focused. Puck nuzzling against his cheek and Ruben playing with his hair helped so much.

“You’ve thought for so long that you should get hurt when you perform this. Maybe your body is listening to those thoughts,” Michael offered as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “But you can perform it. No maggots are coming out of your wand to eat you. That means you aren’t bad. Your body is compensating for those thoughts.”

Jeremy shook his head and took a deep breath. He was struggling. Focus on Rich, that would help.

“Rich, is there anything we can do for you right now?” Jeremy looked up and flared at the crowd. “ _Without_ everyone else sticking around.” The crowd started dispersing, hearing the not-so-hidden threat in Jeremy’s tone.

“I don’t know, that just... it was a lot.” He hated how small Rich’s voice was.

In the corner of his eye, Jeremy watched Michael let go of his hand and reach into his messenger bag and pull out one of the orange chocola- how did he know which area they were hidden in?! “Eat this. It’s supposed to help,” Michael said as he handed it back to Rich. “Hope you like orange.”

“I’m a slut for them.”

"How did you find my stash?" Jeremy shot Michael a weak glare. "I'll have to change the location now." He turned back to Rich. "Chocolate helps after dementors. And we can get you some hot chocolate from the kitchen if it'll help too."

Rich nodded as he got a slice out and started eating it. “Y-Yeah. You two should have some chocolate too.”

“We will. We’ll have a chocolate party where we all stuff our faces,” Michael promised with a warm, tender smile.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." Jeremy nodded before holding out his arms, offering Rich a hug. He felt his patronus reach the edge of the castle (don't ask him to explain, it was weird) so he finally let it drop. The pain in his chest lessened considerably.

Rich hugged him just as Michael seemed to relax a little, probably because he dropped his patronus as well. Michael joined the hug, clinging to the two as Ellie pressed against all of them as best as she could.

Puck nuzzled against Rich, dooking in a reassuring way, and Ruben even rubbed the top of his head. Slowly but surely, Rich fell limp in Jeremy's arms. Having his friend relax helped Jeremy relax. He did his best to ignore the look Michael sent him, as well as the scheming look he. Michael was planning something. Jeremy would just have to wait and see what it was.

The days to winter break could be counted on Michael’s hand. Jeremy had a big mess to clean and organize in his trunk because they both wanted to start off the last break in Hogwarts clean and organized. He had asked Michael to come meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest around three in the afternoon.

It was currently fifteen after three. Michael was getting anxious and couldn’t wait any longer, so he walked in with Ellie. He was doing wand stuff, so he could have been _anywhere_ at this point.

Surprisingly, Jeremy wasn't too deep into the forest, but Michael could finally understand _why_ Jeremy was taking so long.

Jeremy was standing in the middle of a clearing about halfway to Ruben's old tree. Puck and Ruben was perched on his shoulders, and the large unicorn which stood in front of him seemed nervous.

"Hey, it's okay... it's okay, buddy. I don't want to hurt you,” he murmured. It was barely loud enough for Michael to hear. "I just want to know if I could have a hair, lovely sir. You're so beautiful and strong and you would be able to make such a wonderful wand." The unicorn tossed his head and stomped his front hoof, but ducked his head a little as he relaxed.

The way the light framed Jeremy as he spoke so kindly and softly to the unicorn had Michael’s heart skipping a beat a few times. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as the unicorn ducked his head further, allowing Jeremy to get a few strands, not just one.

"Thank you,” Jeremy murmured, resting his head against the unicorn's. "That's so generous. Thank you so much, I'll make sure they go to good people." After stroking the unicorn's neck, Jeremy stepped back and bowed. The unicorn reared up, kicking the air, before galloping off into the forest. Jeremy turned to leave when he spotted Michael. His eyes widened and his cheeks went red.

"Oh, am I late?" he stammered.

Snapped out of his stupor, Michael quickly nodded as he cleared his throat. “You- uh- yeah, a bit. It’s fine though, really...” He couldn’t help but be a bit speechless after what he saw.

Jeremy ducked his head as he tucked away the hairs, wrapping them in a velvet cloth he pulled from his bag. He seemed flustered.

“That... that... you were cool,” Michael lamely got out. Feeling himself get flustered at his poor word choice and speechlessness, Michael waved his hands in front of him. “I mean that what you did was cool! I haven’t seen the unicorns since we watched them after they gave birth, and that was astounding to watch. You were able to be so nice and peaceful and serene and it just captivated me and made me realize how much I love you and how I so wanna spend the rest of my life with you-“

Fuck! Abort, abort! “Um... I mean...” Michael just whined and hid in his hood, pulling the strings taut.

Michael heard the muffled sound of footsteps heading towards him, the subtle crunch of the frosty leaf litter on the ground, before two warm hands took hold of his own.

"I feel the same, love," Jeremy murmured. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I... I like the way you were looking at me, and that you liked seeing this. It's just... new. And I'm easily flustered."

Oh, good. Crisis averted! “I... yeah, you can be,” Michael agreed, sure that his voice was somewhat muffled. “I’m glad that you feel the same though.”

Michael's hands were lifted and a gentle kiss was pressed to the back of each of them. "I love you, Michael." Jeremy sounded like he was smiling softly. "You wanna come out of hoodie town?"

“Mm...” Deciding to play it up, Michael pouted and whined, “Only if you’ll take me outta here and back to the Room.”

"Of course." Jeremy promised, his voice soft. "You wanna go cuddle for a bit? Just be cozy and enjoy this feeling before getting back to cleaning up?"

“Well, before _you_ get back to cleaning up. I cleaned all of my stuff already.”

"Yeah." Jeremy giggled. He sounded like he was about to continue when he jolted. Michael heard the sound of hoofbeats slowly growing louder.

"What-" In an instant, Jeremy let go of Michael and pushed him to be behind him. He stepped forward, away from Michael. "Woah, woah. You're okay, it's fine." Jeremy's voice was firm but soothing.

Michael flipped off his hood to find a group of large black... horses? They looked like a cross between dragons and horses, with giant leathery wings. Apparently they had been spooked by something and had galloped over, and Jeremy was talking softly to the largest one in front. "Hey, Gideon, it's fine buddy. You're okay. Did the centaurs run by your corral again?"

Gideon... Why was that name so familiar-

That was the name of the thestral that Jeremy rode when they went to stop SQUIP. And he could now see Gideon and all these other thestrals. He had seen someone die, had experienced death, that was why he could see them.

Gideon whinnied where he was, apparently an anxious mess. It was as if he was saying ‘yes’ to Jeremy’s question.

Jeremy chuckled fondly. "You muppet, you've lead the herd for a few years now, you should know better by this point. You've gotten everyone else all flustered and spooked." Jeremy's voice was still gentle, and he kept stroking Gideon's nose softly. "How the most anxious baby became leader is a mystery to me." Gideon snorted, as if offended, but seemed to relax a lot at Jeremy's gentle words.

The looks of the thestrals were haunting, but it took on a more beautiful and serene manner with how Jeremy was speaking to Gideon. It still made him a bit uneasy, he couldn’t help it, but Jeremy helped a bit. He felt Ellie nudge her head against Michael’s hand, so he stopped his unconscious picking. Hopefully he didn’t accidentally draw blood.

The overall herd seemed to relax, but some seemed a bit uneasy thanks to Michael’s uneasiness. Oh geez, that just made Michael even more uneasy again. Ellie had to paw at his hand again to get him to stop. Well, if he hadn’t been bleeding before, he certainly was now.

As he felt a small trickle along his hand, several of the thestrals heads shot up and their white eyes focused on Michael. Jeremy seemed to recognize this, since he instantly turned to Michael.

After a split second assessment, Jeremy came straight to Michael's side and took his bleeding hand. "Hey now, none of that,” he muttered, pulling out his bottle of dittany (Michael had been sure Jeremy left that in the Room) and pouring a little onto the bleeding areas. The thestrals seemed to relax at that.

"I'm guessing you can see them now? Well... they eat meat, so your blood made them think you had something for them to eat. They won't hurt you, though, so don't worry." Jeremy slipped the bottle away and took Michael's other hand. "Look, they're friendly. And the fact you can see them now, and you couldn't at the start of the year, proves you're making progress..." He paused. "Do you want to say hello?"

Michael couldn’t help but hesitate. He looked between the large herd that had just stared him down like he was dinner and Jeremy before nodding. “Y-yeah, but only if you’re right by me. I’m just a bit spooked, I guess.”

Jeremy smiled up at Michael. "Don't worry, Gideon is more anxious than I am without my medicine." He chuckled. "But I'll be right with you this whole time."

Jeremy slowly lead Michael over to Gideon, but had him stand off to the side while Jeremy stood closer to his head. "I'm here, he can't even sniff at you. Just reach out and touch him. You've done it before, remember? Start of second year, I helped you stroke the one pulling our carriage. They're leathery and soft."

“Oh, right.” He had almost forgotten. That had been so long ago. With that past event in mind though, Michael carefully reached out. The feeling was the same he felt back then, just as Jeremy said, which made it easy to stroke Gideon’s snout... muzzle... nose area. He was still a bit anxious, so the proper term was slipping him. “Hi there, Gideon.”

Gideon nickered softly, as if he were trying to reassure Michael, but he otherwise stayed still. The pure white orbs that were his eyes closed as he relaxed further. "He likes you. He normally won't close his eyes unless it's just me around. Won't even do it for Hagrid."

“I’m glad I’m thought of so highly then,” Michael got out as he felt his anxiety slowly leave him. Ellie pressing and nuzzling against him helped a bit.

"He remembers you." Jeremy nodded, squeezing Michael's free hand. "Would you like longer or is this enough for today?"

“I think this is good for today,” Michael said. It was so much of a shock to be able to see Gideon and his herd. He... he really just wanted to lie down and cuddle, maybe nap too.

Jeremy nodded and lightly tugged Michael back. When Gideon opened his eyes, looking a little sad and confused almost, Jeremy let out a sharp whistle. The whole herd looked over to him. With a wave of his wand, a golden orb of light formed and was shot off into the forest. Gideon chased after it and the rest of the thestrals followed after.

“Wow, an interesting way of playing catch,” Michael teased before squeezing Jeremy’s hand. “Also, why did he look so sad and confused?” As he asked this, he started walking back with Jeremy.

"Well he wanted you to keep stroking him." Jeremy smiled, reaching up and stroking Puck. The ferret nuzzled against his cheek. "He likes you."

“Oh.” Well that seemed obvious now that he heard it. “He barely knows me though, how the heck would be like me already?”

"He's been around for ages, love." Jeremy giggled. "Every time we visited Darling, as well as sometimes when we visit the bowtruckles. I've just never mentioned him since you couldn't see him, and you'd get paranoid if I said anything."

Wait, what? How hadn’t he noticed Jeremy probably paying attention to Gideon at other points? “I... Good point, but still.”

Jeremy giggled again. "Well I've also known Gideon for a few years, ever since he was a juvenile, and he's seen me with and without you. He knows I'm happier with you." Jeremy squeezed Michael's hand again and leaned against him. Ruben actually hopped on to Michael's hair and got comfy. He did that a lot these days, sitting on Michael almost as much as Jeremy.

“Well, I’m glad he knows that and approves of me.” He squeezed Jeremy’s hand as he hummed, relaxing a bit under Ruben’s scratches. “Thank you, Ruben. You’re sweet.”

"Ruben has dubbed you his other official tree. He is now officially the son of both of us now." Jeremy nodded, nuzzling against Puck when the ferret bonked his head against Jeremy's cheek. "Yeah, you're my baby too, sweetheart."

The sight was so adorable, Michael’s heart almost melted. “We are one big, happy family here.” Hopefully, if things went as planned, that exact title could have a more serious, loving, and solid connotation to it.


	27. Wrapping Up Any and All Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, the last of our recovery before the end. These boys deserve the world and they’re getting it back slowly while having some surprises and some last-minute interventions. Don’t worry, it isn’t as bad as it sounds.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! More recovery! It’s a lot for this story since so much happened but I think they deserve it, don’t you? We’re that much closer to their happily ever after, and with the arrival of Jeremy’s birthday, both of them get to experience a taste of what’s to come.
> 
> Enjoy!’

Winter break was always a great time when Jeremy spent it with Michael. He had missed out on having their time together last year, but the joy and love he felt this year honestly made up for it easily.

That went for his birthday too. Jeremy had spent his coming of age birthday under the control of SQUIP, so he had missed out on a lot of things. Sure, he had gotten a lot of presents afterwards, but he didn't get the one thing he was hoping for: a watch. Still, he was staying at Hogwarts, with his dad visiting for his birthday, and Jeremy finally felt at home again.

He was roused from his sleep on the morning of his birthday in possibly the sweetest way possible. Jeremy could feel Michael pressing gentle kisses to the nape of his neck, and he was gently massaging Jeremy's side. They were spooning (pretty uncommon for him to be the little spoon really, but Jeremy loved being held) and Jeremy just felt amazing, totally enveloped by his boyfriend.

Michael seemed to notice him beginning to stir. “Good morning, handsome,” his boyfriend hummed against the side of his neck as he intertwined their legs together. “Today is a very special day. Can you guess why?”

"Mmm... 'cause I'm waking up to you?" Jeremy asked as he tried to throw off the sleep in his voice. He was very comfortable, and he didn't really want to wake up, but he also wanted to be able to enjoy being held to the fullest.

The somewhat sleepy laugh Michael let out was music to Jeremy’s ears. “No, but thank you.” The hand on Jeremy’s side pressed flush against his sides, over his short. “It’s your birthday.” A lingering kiss was pressed against the side of his neck. “Happy birthday, Remy.”

Jeremy hummed softly, eyes closing with contentment rather than sleepiness now. "Thank you." He sighed happily. "I'm an adult by muggle standards now... S'a weird thought."

“It is, but you are an adult now.” A few more kisses were littered against the side of his neck before Michael half-buried his face there. “You’re growing up so fast.”

"We've been growing up together." Jeremy relaxed even more than he was a moment ago. "You've helped shape who I've become so much." Jeremy reached down and squeezed Michael's hand where it was resting. "I love you."

“I love you too, more than words can describe.” Michael yawned against Jeremy’s neck before nuzzling closer. “Mm... I think the house elves said they’re making a special breakfast for your birthday.”

Jeremy shifted slightly and relaxed further. "That's really sweet of them." He hummed. God, this felt so perfect. He'd be quite happy to linger in this moment forever. Having Michael so close and holding him so sweetly felt just as loving and intimate as any of their make out sessions. Hell, it felt _more_ intimate and sweet and just so comfortable.

“Yeah. I think it’s sorta their way of thanking you for being so nice t’them and caring for them.” Another yawn and Michael hummed softly. “Also, we’re meeting with your dad after breakfast at Hagrid’s. He’s gonna meet us there for presents, then it’s just us for the rest of the day.”

"Yay." Jeremy's cheer was subdued only because he was still feeling soft from sleep. Jeremy really _was_ excited to see his dad. He really missed him, and while it was nice having Mama and Ina around, it wasn't quite the same.

“Someone sounds excited,” Michael teased, though it came out a lot softer than it normally would. Was he half-asleep right now?

"I am,” Jeremy agreed with a lazy smile. "Y'comfy back there?" If Michael was gonna tease, Jeremy was gonna send a little back. He wasn't really awake enough to come up with anything better.

“Mhmm. You’re very comfy,” he was told. “I almost don’t wanna get up and wake up... Damn you.”

"We can stay here for a bit longer," Jeremy reasoned. "It's still pretty early." Jeremy could see the clock on the wall, it wasn't even nine thirty yet. They had time.

“But if we stay here for too long, we’re just gonna fall back asleep,” Michael argued. “That wouldn’t be fair to Ellie or the elves or anyone else.”

"Hmmm, you're right." Jeremy shifted slightly, then managed to turn to face Michael. He grinned sleepily up at him. "I might not be a princess, but could I have a kiss to wake me up?" he asked.

“Of course you can have one, my prince.” Before Jeremy could completely process what Michael said, he was given a lingering sleepy kiss, only pulling back so Michael could seemingly smile down at him.

Jeremy could feel his cheeks color as Michael's little nickname actually registered. He got all flustered, but didn't try to hide like he used to. In all honesty, Michael had been even softer and sweeter with him recently, though Jeremy wasn't sure how that was even possible. It made him feel loved, and meant he fell even more in love with his best friend.

"Your p-prince? You charmer." He tried to snort in a teasing way, but it just came out flustered and lovestruck.

“I’m just trying to tell the truth,” Michael told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “If anything, you’re the charmer here. You practically have me wrapped around your finger.”

Damnit, Michael was really making him feel all mushy and soft right now. The sweet praise, gentle teasing, and the lingering sleep was not helping Jeremy become more coherent (he didn't really want to, if this kept up). "In that case, can I have another kiss?"

“If you’ll allow me to have this honor,” his best friend posed before leaning down and pressing a lingering soft kiss to his lips. Michael seemed just as at ease at Jeremy did.

"I love you,” Jeremy hummed as Michael pulled back. His head was feeling all fuzzy and foggy from how adored and cherished Michael was making him feel, and it was the nice sort of fog where he was safe and relaxed. He was content, but more so, if such a thing existed.

“I love you too.” One quick peck was given on the lips before Ellie started huffing. Michael looked up and over to see Ellie’s head resting on the edge of the bed, half her body wagging with her tail. “Hi, pretty lady. What’s up?”

"I think she wants to either come up, or go get breakfast. Probably in that order."

“Or she might have to go,” Michael suggested. Ellie softly barked then. “Yeah, she needs to go.” With a groan, Michael sat up. Jeremy didn’t realize how floofy and messy Michael’s bedhead could be until then. “Just lemme get changed, pretty girl.”

Jeremy giggled as he sat up at well, reaching up and running his fingers through Michael’s wild floof. Still as soft as ever, just a little tangled. “You’re all poofy, Mikey.” Jeremy giggled.

Ruben, who was in Puck’s cage as he often was most nights, squeaked when he realised they were awake. Puck nudged him playfully and Jeremy unlocked the door. “You two can join me once I’ve gotten changed,” he promised.

Michael just grumbled as he got up, mostly just changing into a different shirt. His black joggers stayed on. “Do you wanna tame my poof for me?” he asked as he sat down on the floor and tugged some socks on. Ellie flopped by Michael and continually whined and nudged at him as he did so, making it take a bit longer to put on his socks.

Jeremy giggled as he slipped out of his sleep bra and put on his sports bra. No binder today, even if it wasn’t a Saturday. Today was about comfort, and he was no longer so offended about his chest. It didn’t make him feel sick to see himself, and he didn’t feel like he _had_ to bind all the time. He preferred it, but it wasn’t a need anymore.

“Sure, just lemme get a shirt on.” Without asking, Jeremy grabbed the long sleeve, emerald green shirt from Michael’s trunk and slipped it on. It was so soft and warm and it still smelled subtly of Michael (that was weird, but it was true, and was part of the reason Jeremy loves stealing his clothes). His own grey joggers stayed on, since couldn’t be bothered to fight to put on some skinny jeans or something.

Once Jeremy was dressed, he sat back on the bed and grabbed the soft brush that he used when doing Michael’s hair, starting work almost instantly.

Michael thanked him around a yawn, pretty much staying put. He pet Ellie’s head as she stubbornly waited to go, her tail thumping all about. “We will be going soon, Ellie girl, I promise.” Somehow, he got Ellie to move her head so he could bring it up to kiss. “So good.”

“She’s a good girl.” Jeremy nodded, running his fingers through Michael’s hair to help it settle more naturally. Once he did that, he bent over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “You’re all set. Lemme grab my babies, then we can head to the courtyard.”

“Sounds good. Thaaank you for your help.” Michael stood up then and stretched, humming as he did so before he got Ellie all leashed up.

Jeremy grinned and held his hand out to the container. Ruben shot up his arm first and climbed up to settle in his still slightly messy bedhead, and was quickly followed by Puck, who curled around Jeremy’s shoulders. “Hey boys. Good morning,” Jeremy cooed, stroking Puck’s head before offering Ruben a thimble from the bedside. The bowtruckle took it and presumably put it on with a happy squeak.

When Jeremy looked back over to Michael, he saw him with his shoes on, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and a hand held out to him. “You ready to have an amazing birthday?” Jeremy nodded as he grinned, taking his hand and walking out of the Room together.

Jeremy swung his and Michael’s joined hands back and forth as they headed down to Hagrid’s hut. It was small, so it was going to be a little cramped with everyone inside (Dad, Derek, Hagrid, Mama, Ina and Jeremy’s little group of him, Michael and the animals), but Jeremy was excited nonetheless. He was going to be surrounded by people he loved, and who loved him. What was not to like?

Michael was talking about a lot of the amazing things he had found out about how his potion was doing in the world. He had gotten a letter at breakfast from St. Mungos. At first, he wasn’t going to read it, but he did after Jeremy’s insistence. “-And they had a person cursed with being unable to remember anything except the basic functions on how to live that took the potion a while ago that now retains all of their memories! It’s incredible!”

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you, love, you’re helping so many people!” Jeremy cried, grinning brightly. “Honestly? You’ve done so much, all thanks to a little curiosity. I’m so proud of you.”

“If it wasn’t for your reckless but good intentions, this never would’ve happened, so thank you.” Lifting their swinging hands, Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy beamed up at Michael and leaned over to him, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder as they walked. It was a little awkward, but well worth it. “So how many fully successful cases have they had recently? I remember two years ago it was over two hundred.”

“Close to five hundred, I think. Marshal told me that they’re thinking of doing a celebration when it reached a thousand,” Michael said with a shrug and soft smile. “I’ve also been able to have them lower the price of the potion. I don’t care about earnings as much as helping people, y’know?”

That sounded just like Michael. Jeremy was very proud to be the boyfriend of such a great humanitarian. “Yeah. I’m so happy that it’s helping people, and that I could be any help at all with it.” It made him feel good, the fact he’d contributed anything to helping so many people.

Michael nodded before he stopped with Jeremy. Oh, they were at Hagrid’s hut already? “Thank you for everything.” With that, he knocked on the door to the hut.

Jeremy could just about make out the sound of conversation from inside as it died out. There was a pause, then the door flew open and Jeremy was scooped up into a tight hug by his dad.

“Happy birthday, son,” his dad said, sounding tearful in a good way. Everyone else cheered the same thing from behind them, and the amount of love and adoration that Jeremy felt was immeasurable.

Jeremy clung to his dad tightly, suddenly feeling almost overwhelmed. Besides his sixteenth birthday, he hadn’t really shared his birthday with his dad in a very long time. He knew his dad had planned things for his seventeenth. It was important for both of them that he was here. “Hi dad! I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, and we have some birthday stuff to make up for,” he told Jeremy before walking back with him into the hut. Michael came in too, but he heard the tale-tell playful growls from Ellie and Fang fade away before the door shut.

Jeremy grinned as he was guided over to his usual seat, getting affectionate touches and sweet greetings whispered as he went. Puck knew everyone here besides his dad, so he was quite relaxed. He was watching Jeremy’s dad with some curiosity, but Ruben seemed to be explaining everything to him.

Michael sat right by Jeremy’s side, smiling the whole time. When Jeremy looked at the table, he saw a wide array of presents laid out before him. Were these... “Yes, they’re all for you. I could see the disbelief on your face,” Michael cooed before kissing his cheek.

Jeremy’s cheeks darkened. “There’s a lot here...” He was a little overwhelmed honestly. Even if he did have a better self image these days, the fact that all of these were for him... It was a lot.

“When you finish opening them all, we can get you some lunch. How does that sound?” Hagrid asked. Jeremy nodded excitedly, and so did everyone else.

“Yes please, Hagrid!”

“So choose your first gift, you nugget.” Derek gestured to the five different gifts on the table.

Jeremy opened the presents one at a time. Each one was carefully chosen and just made Jeremy feel so loved. Hagrid got him a sapling of a wand quality willow tree, which would grow slowly so long as it was in the pot. Mama and Ina got him a new set of muggle stationary, which was customised with his name and everything. Derek had gotten him a book on the history of wand making in America, which Jeremy would be reading from cover to cover when he next had the chance. Michael had gotten Jeremy a massive green hoodie, and it had some patches on it. Jeremy would be drowning in it, and he really looked forward to wearing it. It felt soft.

Finally, Jeremy came to the last present. It was small, much smaller than any of the others by far, and it wasn’t wrapped in any bright paper. Just a small black box.

When he opened it, his heart almost stopped. Nestled among the red satin was a pocket watch. It was familiar, Jeremy recognised it as Grandpa’s watch, but the fact he was getting a _watch_ on his coming of age birthday... Jeremy started tearing up a little.

“I couldn’t give it to you last year, and I could only give this to you on your birthday. I hope you don’t mind the wait,” his dad said, sounding like he was also tearing up a bit. “I’m so glad that I’m able to give this to you.”

Jeremy traced his fingers over the familiar design before looking up at his dad. After carefully setting the watch down, Jeremy scrambled to his feet and clung to his dad.

“Thank you dad. Thank you so so much.” He was sobbing a little. No one could really get just how important this was to him, but it honestly meant the world.

He felt his dad’s arm wrap around him, holding him close and comfortable. “Of course. I couldn’t just _not_ give my son this.” His laugh was wet, but he still kept Jeremy close.

Son. That word still bounced around Jeremy’s head and refused to settle, even so many years later. It was amazing, having a father who accepted him, but Jeremy knew not everyone was so lucky or so kind. His mother was the perfect example of that fact.

Still, he accepted it in full as his dad cradled him close, letting him cry tears of joy. He was so lucky, and he wasn’t going to take his family that he had for granted ever.

After an amazing birthday with his family (almost the whole extended family, except for Dustin and Marshal), Jeremy was ready to go and relax with Michael. He wasn’t tired, per say, he just wanted to stop and relax.

Once they got back to the Room, Puck and Ruben were set down on the bed so they could also relax for a bit. Jeremy made sure the ramp up to Puck’s container was set up, just in case. “Puck, break.” He grinned, giving Puck a little chunk of chicken to nibble on and Ruben a couple of fairy eggs before heading over to the sofa in front of the fireplace where Michael was already settled.

Ellie was spread out on the rug in front of the fireplace, the fire already going. She seemed pooped, which made sense after how long she had played with Fang. Michael just seemed to be content, though his eyes lit up when he saw Jeremy, presumably in his peripheral vision. He reached out and made grabby hands for him.

Jeremy made a point of sitting right next to Michael and putting both his legs across Michael’s lap in a way he _knew_ Michael loved. He was basically sitting in Michael’s lap, and he got comfy as he snuggled close to his boyfriend. “Thank you for today, love. It was amazing.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” Michael’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him close before he rested their foreheads together, even if the angling was a slight bit awkward. “You deserve everything and more.”

“Hmm, debatable, but I’ll enjoy it if you’re gonna lavish me in love anyways.” Jeremy giggled, letting Michael shift him to be totally on Michael’s lap. It made the position a little easier since Jeremy was basically being held in a bridal carry.

“I will always lavish you in love if the opportunity arises,” Michael told him before bending down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Could this be one such opportunity?” Jeremy asked with a cheeky grin. He was always down for a little kissing, maybe some making out, but he also left the invitation open. He never wanted Michael to feel pressured.

“If you want it to be.” Jeremy saw the same silent invitation dancing in Michael’s eyes as his hands slowly moved to rest against his sides.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, looping them over his neck. One started playing with his hair while the other slipped into the collar of Michael’s top, rubbing at the sensitive skin covered there. “Most certainly.” He barely had a chance to get the words out before he and Michael leaned close and caught each other’s lips.

They had gotten back into the hang of kissing. There was barely any dripping saliva, no drooling, which made it easier to get into the more intimate stuff quicker.

Before Jeremy knew it, one of Michael’s hands had made it under his shirt and flush against his back. The other cupped the side of his neck as he was held close against Michael’s chest. A hickey was already placed against Jeremy’s uncovered side of his neck. His heart was already going a mile a minute in the best way possible.

One thing that had changed a bit was that Michael found it easier to lead. He seemed to enjoy pampering and taking care of Jeremy as much as Jeremy liked taking care of Michael, and that showed with the attention Michael gave each and every sensitive point he could reach. Jeremy was certain that he was thoroughly marked up by the time Michae moved back to his lips, and he loved it.

Even if he loved being pampered, Jeremy also didn’t want to be just passive. He coaxed Michael’s lips open, nibbling on the lower one before letting his tongue explore the familiar territory once more. Jeremy knew just how to make Michael feel dizzy with pleasure, so he employed every trick he knew to make sure Michael enjoyed this just as much as he was.

Michael’s soft moans had him almost letting Jeremy take the lead. Almost. He still kept on top of everything, not letting himself be passive, as he shifted the hand from Jeremy’s neck to his hair. Between movements through his hair, Michael would tug. He gave one particularly pleasurable one, pulling back from Jeremy’s lips to mark up the more accessible side of Jeremy’s neck that he didn’t have access to previously.

Jeremy wasn’t ashamed to say that the noise he let out was high and needy as Michael pulled his head back. Even if it sounded rough, and in theory was, the way Michael did it was so sweet that Jeremy only felt good from it. Michael just knew how to hit all Jeremy’s buttons to drive him wild, and wasn’t holding back in the slightest.

After doing this for however long, Michael pulled back to press tender, gentle kisses all over him. He hesitated only when his hands came to the bottom hem of Jeremy’s shirt that he borrowed. “Can I? I wanna mark you up and kiss you all better.”

“God yes. _Please_ , Mikey.”

Michael’s shirt was off of Jeremy in an instant, and he was pushed back against the couch cushions. Slowly, Michael started at the top of his upper body, near his neck and shoulders. He made sure to make marks all across him, kissing every one down. Michael’s lips moved down to his chest, stomach, and stopped only above the hem of his bottoms.

This was the most physical and intimate Michael had been with Jeremy, and honestly it was both exciting him and just making him love Michael even more. Even when they were like this, where self control was a hard fought thing amidst feeling so amazing, Michael was so gentle and careful and respectful of what Jeremy was okay with. He whined and squirmed and moaned under the loving trail of kisses over his torso, one hand grabbing the sofa for support and the other tangling itself into Michael’s hair, trying his best not to tug too hard.

Eventually, Michael finished. He pressed a soft kiss up the line of his stomach, across his belly button and between the middle of his chest, all the way up to the hollow of Jeremy’s neck. He went under his chin, across it, and across his lips until he reached Jeremy’s forehead. “There we go,” Michael said, voice pleased and breathless.

Jeremy wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes, but he knew it took him a moment to open them again. That had felt _amazing_. He felt loved but also totally claimed, like all of him belonged to Michael in a more tangible way now. It was just... breathtaking, honestly, and he was sure he must have looked like quite the sight. Face red, eyes hazy, and lips swollen from kisses, he must have been quite the image lying underneath Michael. He smiled dazedly up at him, the hand in Michael’s hair moving to cup his cheek. “Thank you,” he cooed, rubbing his thumb along Michael’s cheekbone.

“Thank _you_ ,” Michael said in return, leaning into Jeremy’s touch as he smiled down at him. “I'm going to get the bed ready for us to nap until dinner. Reyes said he’s bringing it up to us.”

“I- okay.” Jeremy nodded. Honestly he was a little too out of it to really come up with any response other than agreeing with pretty much whatever Michael suggested. He knew Michael would only suggest things that he wanted anyways, they knew each other that well.

Michael just giggled, grinning adorably as he said something in a fond tone. Jeremy didn’t know what exactly, but it didn’t matter as Michael quickly exited his field of vision. Him shifting the bed sheets was audible, and he wasn’t gone for too long. Once he came back, Michael carefully picked Jeremy up bridal style. “Ready for a good nap?”

Jeremy nodded, clinging to Michael and burying himself into Michael’s shoulder with a soft, happy sigh. Everything felt kinda floaty right now in the best way, and Jeremy still felt so safe even with the fog in his head. He was quite content to just let himself be moved and stay close to Michael.

They didn’t have to walk far to get to their bed. Michael let him go to tuck him in, letting Jeremy get settled before moving in. Quickly, Jeremy was wrapped up in Michael’s arms and held close. He felt so loved and happy. Nothing could really compare to this feeling.

“I love you so much, Michael. More than anything else ever.” Jeremy made the effort to make sure his words were clear, even as he was starting to drift off. He was _really_ comfy.

“I love you more than I thought I could love anything or anyone,” Michael told him, his kiss to Jeremy’s temple sending him to sleep.

Michael was nervous. He could feel the little box heavy in his coat pocket, just waiting for the right time to reveal it. Still, he wasn't about to let that stop him from having a great day with Jeremy.

Jeremy was dragging Michael outside to play in the snow. This happened usually once every winter break, with them ending up curled in front of the fireplace afterwards, wrapped up together and warm. While Michael wasn't big on long term snow, he did enjoy their little snow day tradition.

"C'mon! The main courtyard has been totally untouched somehow. It'll be perfect!" Jeremy cried as he lead Michael through the halls downstairs.

“And what exactly are you planning on doing once we’re out there, sir? Make a snowman? Snow angels?” Michael asked as he kept up Jeremy’s pace, watching as Ellie was so excited for the snow. He wondered how much snow she’d roll around in and how wet she’d be after.

“I dunno yet! But snow!” Michael often forgot that Jeremy hadn’t really seen snow until he came to Hogwarts, which meant he always got super excited for it. “I think I wanna make a snow angel, though. Those are fun and Ellie likes to make them with me.”

“She just likes wiggling and rolling around in the snow, so I’m not sure if it counts as a snow angel, but whatever floats your boat, I guess.” Jeremy didn’t even make a comment back, he was that excited. God, he was amazing and adorable.

Jeremy kept tugging Michael until they were outside, at which point he sprinted off. He launched himself into the air and landed surprisingly lightly on his back in a large snowdrift, giggling happily. Ellie was shifting from paw to paw in excitement, waiting for the command to let her loose. Puck was already on break, wiggling in the snow with Jeremy like he was trying to make a snow angel too.

"We better not lose you in the snow, Puck," Michael called before unhooking Ellie from her leash. "Break." Off she took off, diving into the snow and wiggling around. He couldn't help but shake his head at everyone fondly.

“Michael Oliver Mell, get your butt over here and come play with your family,” Jeremy called cheekily. “It’s bad enough that Ruben can’t join us because it’s too cold for him, you better not flake out as well!”

"I like watching you guys though," Michael said before walking over and standing closer to Jeremy and the animals.

Jeremy hopped up and grabbed Michael’s hands, grinning brightly. Snow started drifting down gently, and Jeremy looked up in wonder. “It’s so pretty...” He looked back at Michael. “Dance with me.”

Michael couldn’t help but feel his heart race. This could be a perfect opportunity. “Alright. Just know that I haven’t gotten better since the last time we’ve done this and we’ll trip up because of that or the snow.”

Jeremy giggled. “I don’t care. I’ll lead, we can practice for Dustin and Marshal’s wedding.” He took Michael’s hand and put his other hand on Michael’s waist. For a second, he scrunched up his nose, concentrating hard, before a gentle waltz started up from nowhere. Jeremy began leading Michael, who only really had the barest minimum idea of what to do.

He just followed Jeremy’s lead, glad that Jeremy had an idea of what he was doing. “Alright, just know that you’re leading then too.” Michael made sure that they stayed on a smoother area without ice.

“Considering you haven’t been practising, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jeremy giggled, tugging Michael closet and pecking his lips.

“Hey, I’ve been busy with other things,” Michael argued softly as he moved along with Jeremy.

“Of course you have.” Jeremy nodded with mock seriousness. He giggled again as he spun them around. It was a little awkward to dance in the snow, since the uneven piles kept almost tripping them, but Jeremy managed to keep them stable. Until he didn’t.

Michael caught his foot on a large pile of snow behind him, and when Jeremy tugged to keep him upright, he ended up over balancing and falling down on his ass in a different snowdrift. Michael tumbled after him. For a second. Jeremy was stunned. Then he burst out in joyful laughter, flopping backwards as the music faded out.

Michael burst out laughing along with Jeremy, letting his head flop against the snow. Even if it was wet, it was cool and helped him from overheating. It was nice.

Looking over at Jeremy, Michael felt his heart skip a few beats. He looked almost framed angelically with the snow and light hitting his face and hair.

Scooting, Michael got himself settled next to Jeremy, even if it got himself covered in snow. “I think you failed on leading me in the dance.”

“Just a little.” Jeremy laughed, grinning brightly over at Michael. His gaze was joyful and tender, and the way he looked at Michael was like he was looking at the best thing in the world. That was certainly how Jeremy made Michael feel anyways.

“Maybe you can lead me in more dances in the future so we can practice more,” Michael offered as he shifted subtly, reaching into the pocket that was out of Jeremy’s field of vision.

“Maybe, or maybe you could try leading. I can teach you the steps.”

“I think I might try leading now, but in a different way.” Shifting, Michael moved to kneel in front of Jeremy. “Jeremy, you’ve been my best friend since I’ve gotten here, and you’re my favorite person. I don’t think that I could ever live without you. I did that for a bit, and I couldn’t bear to be without you. So, I’m going to ask if you could be with me forever and always.” He opened the simple black ring box to expose the silver ring with a simple emerald with a small yellow topaz on both left and right of it.

“Will you give me the honor of marrying you, Jeremy?”

Jeremy's eyes went wide and they darted between the ring and Michael's face. Slowly, they filled with tears as a massive grin broke out on his face. He nodded, covering his mouth with his hand, holding back a happy sob.

Michael’s heart filled up with joy as he nodded back, carefully taking out the ring before putting it on Jeremy’s ring finger. “There you go. It fits well, thank god-“

Jeremy cut him off by shooting forward and connecting their lips in a firey kiss. His lips were cold, but they quickly warmed as he tugged Michael closer, one hand cupping his cheek and the other resting on the back of Michael's neck.

He happily let himself be shut up, leaning against Jeremy’s lips. Michael only pulled back to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Jeremy’s. “What, don’t wanna hear me talk?”

Jeremy sort of sighed as he giggled. "I'm just- I don't know. I'm so happy and I don't have the words to be able to express it." He kissed Michael again quickly. "I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you."

Michael nodded with a laugh before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I feel the same way. Do you wanna just let the animals mess around out here while we just snuggle together?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling softly at Michael. "They can find their own way back in. Ellie will look after Puck, she's a good big sister."

“She is,” Michael agreed before kissing Jeremy’s face. “I’m so glad you said- Wait, you technically _didn’t_ say ‘yes’ yet.”

Jeremy giggled."Yes. I will marry you, Michael."

Michael cheered as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “OK, now it’s official!”

"You now have a fiance." Jeremy beamed, rubbing their noses together.

“So do you,” Michael said with a big grin. “Wanna go cuddle your fiancé?”

"Yes please,” Jeremy cooed. "I wanna go revel in this. Then tell my dad. We can tell your mums later." His eyes widened in excitement. "I just realised this means they're gonna become my mothers-in-law."

“Yeah, they are,” Michael affirmed as he took Jeremy’s hands and helped him stand. “We can realize all the things that are gonna happen in the Room.”

Jeremy shook the snow off of himself before pressing close to Michael. He gazed up at him in sheer adoration, looking utterly smitten. "Then let's go. I wanna realise the rest of my life with you."

Jeremy was frustrated. Winter break was almost over, and as such he and Michael were supposed to take one last trip down to Hogsmeade as usual. Except Michael wasn’t around anywhere. He wasn’t in the room nor in the Hufflepuff dorms or in the kitchen or even in Ellie’s courtyard. It was like he had vanished!

Jeremy was just checking the last of the potion practice rooms (Michael liked to experiment sometimes) when he heard it. The undeniable sound of someone brewing a potion. And that someone had to be Michael, considering who was left. No one else had access to the practice rooms, only sixth years and above.

Jeremy knocked, then let himself in. Michael was working hard over a potion, and something about the lingering aroma in the air was familiar. It wasn’t until he spotted the vivid green in the tiny vial that he froze.

“M-Michael? Why are you brewing... that?” He swallowed hard, already having to fight off his anxiety just from the sight and smell of it. Puck pressed against his neck, rubbing and nuzzling to stop Jeremy from falling into a proper panic attack. It was helping, barely, but the main factor was that it was Michael in control of the potion. Jeremy trusted Michael. If it was anyone else, he’d be out of that room and off, losing his head to fear.

Michael looked up at him then, seeming to feel as anxious as Jeremy did if his facial expression was anything to go off of. “To prove a point to you,” was his explanation as he took a vial of the cure he seemed to have ready, which he poured into the current concoction before covering it with a lid.

“What point? Michael, that stuff is _dangerous_ , you know that better than anyone!” What could Michael be thinking?!

“It’s not as dangerous as you may think it is, if my theory is correct.” Michael stood and walked back a bit, his wand out and the container of the potion ready. He held out his wand and made a quick Bubble Head charm around his head as he quickly breathed in some of the gas that he had form before shutting the lid of the potion again and letting down the spell.

Jeremy reached out in a failed attempt to stop Michael, but he was too slow. Michael had breathed in the vapours. Jeremy just _had_ to get him more of the cure before he had a chance to do something he’d regret. Jeremy had become cruel and SQUIP had gone mad, surely whatever was going to happen to Michael would be just as bad. He spotted another vial of the cure on the table. Thank god for that.

Michael put down the jar then, his eyes going from a milky to a murky brown as he kept the lid on and moved to his bag. Jeremy couldn’t help but be confused as he reached in and pulled out a binder, the label across it reading ‘WEDDING PLANS.’

“Hey, since you’re here, I wanted to ask you about some stuff with the wedding. I know it’s early to think about, but I’ve been thinking about it and figured it’ll be less stressful to get stuff done now. I also have some ideas that I wanted to bounce off of you.”

Jeremy was beyond confused. What was even going on?

“I mean, sure? But let’s get the cure in you before something bad happens, _please_.” He started towards the table but was blocked when Michael stepped in front of him, opening the binder.

“No, no, we can do that after we work some of this stuff out,” Michael insisted as he took Jeremy’s hand, gently tugging on his hand to sit down at a different table. “I have some really good ideas. I want your input on them. Oh, I was also thinking about napkins and decorations, which are supposedly key in wedding planning. They’re supposed to match your key colors for, like, our ties and stuff like that.”

Jeremy was too shocked to really respond at first. Why was Michael acting like this? The potion did bad things, why wasn’t that happening? Jeremy tried to get up and to the other table but was stopped by Michael’s solid but gently grip. “Mikey, c’mon. This can wait a second! Just let me get you the cure!”

“No, I’ll be fine until we get this done,” Michael insisted as he flipped through a few pages until he landed on one of the spiral pages with colored things on it. “So, I have some ideas for our colors. We could do a red-and-blue theme, or we can do yellow-and-green. The red and blue works better, but we might wanna do softer colors. That might work better. I’ve done some swatches of the different color shades we could do for either.” He tried to get Jeremy to sit with him and look.

Jeremy was helpless to do anything but comply, his anxiety still at its peak and Michael’s gentle but firm grip still tight on his hand. Puck kept him grounded but it was a hard fought thing.

Jeremy was just waiting for something to go wrong, for Michael to snap or _something_ bad to happen, but so far Michael only seems to be focused on the wedding of all things, which wouldn’t be happening for ages! They agreed to live together outside of Hogwarts on their own for a bit first, like Dustin and Marshal had. He just seemed hyperfixated-

Wait.

Michael did sometimes hyperfocus on things, he couldn’t help it. It was a part of his autism. Jeremy knew he tried to control it to the best of his ability, and that he tried to not inundate those around him with it.

Jeremy knew he has a cruel streak, built up from years of abuse and anger in the pureblood setting. He tried to control it, and thanks to Michael, he did most of the time, but it still existed.

Was that what the neutralised potion did? Bring out the aspects of yourself that you tried to repress? Jeremy knew SQUIP had to be insane and unstable before the final battle. Maybe the potion just pushed it to the surface…

He got himself a little more comfy in the chair, some of his anxiety melting away. He could do this. Michael still needed the cure, but if the potion did what he thought it did, then Michael would be fine. The best thing would be for Jeremy to indulge Michael a little to distract him enough to grab the cure.

“I-I think blue and red. Those are _our_ colors, not our house colors,” he offered. “Maybe a softer blue and a deep burgundy, though, they look nice together.” He pointed out a swatch which Michael had taped into his binder.

Michael lit up when Jeremy started talking about wedding stuff and finally sat down. He looked at the swatch Jeremy was talking about before humming. “That sounds good, but we’d need to keep the burgundy to a minimum since it’s a more overpowering color,” he said as he too a pencil out and wrote that down next to the swatch before circling said swatch. “The burgundy could be like an accent color and the softer blue can be the main color. The burgundy won’t assault your senses that way.”

He flipped a few pages before pointing to a list of places. “I don’t know the UK the best, so I didn’t know where we should have the wedding and then the reception. I have basic places that I had always thought would be a choice I’d consider for a wedding, but I don’t want a church. Neither of us are Catholic, but I’d be more than happy to do the wedding in a temple if you really wanted to.”

Jeremy shook his head shyly. “I was actually hoping to have it at my grandparents' house? They had a big garden which my dad has kept tended.”

“Oh, that would be really nice.” Michael gave him a tender and loving smile as he wrote that down and circled it. “You’ll have to show me all of that. Do you think it would be possible to have the reception there as well, or somewhere nearby?”

Jeremy nodded. “Their house was massive, so we could easily have it there. And there is an old pub nearby that serves really good food if we wanted instead.”

“Maybe we could have catering done by them?” Michael offered as he jotted that down as a catering possibility. “We have to decide on food, but that can be later down the line.”

“Sure thing.” Jeremy nodded. He knew this next part had to be done carefully. “Anything else you wanted to show me? Why don’t you get it out while I go grab some drinks for us from over there.”

Michael’s eyes lit up a little as he nodded. “Yeah, alright. I have some other things so that’ll work.” He gave Jeremy a smile before turning back to his binder and rifling through it to find something.

As Jeremy got up to get the potion, he saw Ellie watching him with a sort of relief in her eyes as she rested her head against Michael’s thigh. He didn’t seem to really notice, too sucked into whatever he was looking for in his binder. “I know it’s in here somewhere, I’ve kept everything and anything wedding related in here...”

“I’m sure it is. Keep looking.” Jeremy quickly grabbed the cure (and took a sniff, yup it was the cure for sure) before sitting down. “Here, drink this. You don’t want to wear out your throat and not be able to tell me what you’ve got.” Jeremy held the vial out for Michael to take.

Michael didn’t even look up as he took the vial and downed it. “Mm, that tasted weird-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Michael froze, staring with wide eyes at the binder.

Jeremy wasn’t sure how the cure felt for the neutralised potion (he was passed out when it was given to him) but he knew it was not fun (read: painful) for the normal one. He only hoped it wasn’t so bad. “Mikey? You okay love?”

Michael didn’t give him an answer as he sort of curled up within himself, coughing up a bit of a storm. Eventually, he stopped, but not before Michael curled himself almost into a ball. “God, I feel so sick,” he rasped out, his eyes shut tight in apparent pain. “Is there a bucket nearby?”

Jeremy grabbed the bin from off the side, glad that it was a proper container and not full of holes. He handed it to Michael, rubbing his back gently.

After almost snatching it out of Jeremy’s hand, Michael got sick into the bucket. He was breathing heavily, putting the bucket aside to rest his forehead against the table top. “Oh god... Yeah, the side effects aren’t fun...”

“No shit, Sherlock. What were you thinking? You didn’t know how it was going to affect you,” Jeremy reprimanded, no real heat in his words. He was too freaked for that still.

“I knew exactly how it would,” Michael countered. “Well, not in the side effect way after getting the cure.”

“Still.” Jeremy huffed, not stopping in his gentle, soothing motions. “Why would you do that?”

“To prove a point to you,” was his answer before he groaned and sat with his knees held close to his stomach. “The- the neutralized potion targets what you’re trying to suppress. I didn’t fully get it until I realized that SQUIP had been suppressing his loss of sanity. I know you always try to hold back any mean bone in your body. I try to hold back my hyperfixation attitude whenever I can.” After saying that, Michael groaned and rested his forehead on the tops of his knees.

Jeremy quickly vanished the contents of the bucket which had been put aside before shifting a chair around to sit next to Michael properly. He pulled a bottle out of his own bag of Orange Lucozade and set it in front of Michael.

“It’ll help settle your stomach, and it tastes decent.”

As he spoke, he thought. The potion only forced the one affected to release their boundaries. He didn’t understand why Michael couldn’t just tell him that.

“Why would you need to show me that?” he asked softly. He didn’t understand, and he wanted to.

"You haven't believed what I told you forever ago about the thing." Obviously understanding Jeremy's confusion, Michael looked at him as he took the bottle in his hands. "You said it made you a bad person, the potion. It didn't. You thought it made you dangerous. You never have been dangerous and never will be." With that, he slowly started drinking the bottle.

"I-" Everything Michael had said was true... Jeremy had never thought of himself as a bad person before this whole thing; a little prickly but not bad. And he was coming to accept that what happened when he was controlled wasn't his fault (his therapist had really been working with him on that for a while). Literally the only thing that he felt made him bad was his actions while affected by the neutral potion, but Michael had just proved it didn't change anything, just removed his barriers.

Did that mean he was a bad person before all this?

Maybe, but he didn't really think so.

"I... guess you're right." His voice was soft and a little surprised. He couldn't quite believe it, but he also knew it was right.

"I couldn't let you keep thinking that you're bad when you aren't, Jeremy," Michael said, his own voice soft despite some of the underlying pain. He took Jeremy's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers before squeezing. When he glanced over, Jeremy saw Michael looking up at him. He had a blatant mud brown spot standing out in his left eye, past the milk brown color.

"Michael, your eye..." The difference in color wasn't as stark as it was with Jeremy's eye, but it was cute somehow. He could see the appeal. Jeremy sighed and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to just under Michael's left eye. "You're ridiculous, and I love you so much." He smiled as he pulled back. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now-" Michael groaned as he shut the binder. "Do you think we could get to the hospital wing? I don't care if I get chewed out for what I did, but I need something for this terrible nausea. I think my body's trying to purge out everything of the potion."

"Yeah, that's gonna linger for a while. And your eye might sting for a few days." Jeremy nodded, taking the binder and putting it away before putting on Michael's backpack. "C'mon, I'll let Mama tell you off for this herself, you don't need two lectures." He reached down and held out his arm.

"It was for a good reason, so I'll take it," Michael said, reaching up and holding onto Jeremy's arm. His grip was shaky and somewhat firm.

"Even so." Helping Michael to his feet, Jeremy shifted them so Michael had an arm wrapped around Jeremy's shoulders and Jeremy had an arm around Michael's waist. Puck settled on top of Michael's backpack and Ellie pushed herself to Michael's other side. "It was very sweet that the thing you focused on was the wedding. I didn't realise you already had so much thought out." He smiled as he lead Michael out the room

"If you can't tell, it's been my latest hyperfixation. The excitement from the proposal sort of jump-started it. I've always thought about my wedding day since I knew I wanted to marry someone at the ripe age of ten, but... it feels real now," Michael explained through a few hisses, leaning a bit against Jeremy.

"It is real now." Jeremy gave Michael a light squeeze. "It's cute that you're so excited for it, and I'll be more than happy to indulge you with it. Just... do it normally next time and _not_ with a gross potion?"

"I won't," Michael promised before resting his head against Jeremy's as they walked, even if it slowed them down a little. "We can do it normally next time, I promise."

"Good, because I really want to plan it out properly."

"I do too, once I don't feel like utter shit."


	28. The Wedding (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this is the end. I hope you all enjoy this little wrap-up that our boys deserve so much.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to end this so the last chapter was posted on by birthday, but I'm two days ahead. Ah well. At least Mr. Reyes day is Jan 6, the day before my birthday (check Jason Sweettooth's Twitter for that).
> 
> Also, thank you guys for your great support for this fic. I felt a HP crossover fic is needed for every fandom, so I'm glad we could make it for you all. Lots of love!!!
> 
> And now, our concluding words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So this is it! The end you’ve all been excited for! The boys have been through a lot, and it’s time they finally get some rest. Or not, weddings aren’t exactly quiet events. Dustin and Marshal have waited long enough.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and support you’ve given us through this story, you guys rock! I hope this conclusion is satisfying for you.
> 
> Enjoy!'

Michael couldn't help but be excited. He had been anticipating this day since the end of second year. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and was helping Jeremy get ready before he went to help out Dustin get ready for his own wedding day.

"Now don't forget, you gotta turn down your good looks. It's Dustin and Marshal's lucky day, not yours. Not yet."

Jeremy chuckled as he let Michael adjust the collar on his suit, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll behave, but no promises about my looks. That’s all your side, you make me look fabulous whenever I get dressed up.” He grinned. “But don’t worry, I don’t plan on upstaging our self proclaimed adopted dads. I’ve been waiting too long for this wedding to mess it up now.”

"Good. I've been waiting too long for this too. I've known about this happening since Dustin told me about his plans to propose before winter break," he playfully countered before adjusting Jeremy's tie.

“Marshal and I were talking about how he was thinking of proposing himself after they graduated.” Jeremy giggled, reaching up and fixing Michael’s hair. He pressed a quick kiss to the end of Michael’s nose. “Dustin just beat him to it.”

He couldn't help but lean a little into Jeremy's kiss and touches. "Yeah, he wanted to dip into the dramatic flair Marshal loves with his proposal."

“Well he certainly did that from what I know. We heard the whole graduating class cheering from our classroom, remember?” With a small, happy sigh, Jeremy nodded and pulled his hand back. “There, perfect. Not like you needed much help, though. Almost enough to make me wish this was _our_ special day.” He smirked as he looked Michael up and down, humming appreciatively.

"We're gonna look better on our wedding day," Michael promised. "We just aren't showing up so Dustin and Marshal can have their big day. They deserve it."

“They do.” Jeremy nodded. “I’m gonna go help Marshal get ready, he’s probably a mess if I know him.” Jeremy chuckled before leaning up and capturing Michael’s lips in a lingering kiss.

Michael ever so happily returned the kiss, cupping Jeremy's cheek as they kissed before pulling back. "Dustin will be too, but in a different way." One last kiss was given to Jeremy's nose before he let him go and walked to the door. He held it open for Jeremy, smiling as he bowed. "After you, my good sir."

“ _Such_ a gentleman,” Jeremy cooed, stroking his hand along Michael’s jaw and under his chin as he walked past. “ _My_ gentleman.” He started off down the hall. “See you in the ceremony, love! Don’t let the groom lose his head!” With that, Jeremy turned a corner and vanished from view.

"Same to you, Remy!" Michael called back, his heart racing in the best way. Surely, he was smiling like the lovestruck fool he was as he turned down the other way in the hall to get to Dustin's room.

Dustin was pacing, his yellow tie a total mess and his hair all over the place from him running his fingers through it. He stopped and looked up when Michael came in, smiling softly after a second. “Someone seems happy. Were you just with Jeremy?”

"You know it. And you seem nervous. You totally freaking out about your wedding day?" Michael asked as he walked over to Dustin, stopping his pacing in his tracks as he took hold of him by the shoulders. "Let me fix you up."

“Please.” Dustin’s shoulders slumped. “I’m so nervous because I love him so much, and I just want everything to be perfect today,” he confessed.

"Everything _will_ be perfect today. You know this already," Michael assured him as he started with Dustin's tie. It was easy to fix since he knew by now how to tie ties. It was Dustin's hair that was a whole other issue. "Do you have a brush or hairspray or anything in here?"

“Brush is on the table.” Dustin sighed as he sat down. Even if Michael was tall, he wasn’t as tall as the giant that was Dustin. “I know. Rehearsals and everything went just perfect, I just-... this is really special. And I don’t want to accidentally mess something up, especially considering how much of a disaster I am normally.”

"You are _not_ normally a disaster. Never have you been one," Michael softly insisted as he took the brush, stood behind Dustin, and started carefully working to get the hairstyle he knew he wanted. "You've always been there to help others. You're kind, generous, and loving. You made sure I was looked after when you were my Prefect and when you were Head Boy. You won't mess up anything. You always make everything better."

Dustin’s expression was a little wobbly. “I’d be crying if I didn’t know it might smudge my eyeliner.” Even so, he grabbed Michael into a tight hug. “Thank you. I’m so glad you’re here to share this with me, Michael. And I know Marshal feel the same, for you and for Jeremy. I’m just nervous. Dad said that’s normal.”

"It's very much normal, at least I'd think so," Dustin was told before Michael patted his back, though he quickly used his fingers to fix and finish styling Dustin's hair. "I'm glad that you're letting me share this with you. Like I said, you're like my big brother. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and I'm so happy for you and Marshal."

“I can’t believe it’s finally come.” Dustin sounded totally smitten as he sighed. “In a few hours, I’m gonna be officially married and heading off to my honeymoon with my _husband_.” He looked pretty love struck too. “Did someone slip me a euphoria potion? I’m feeling a little dizzy.” Michael passed him a glass of water.

"No, that's just the nerves. It's sweet, but it's nerves. Drink this please."

Dustin did as he was told, downing most of the glass in one shot. “Okay, I’m just- ah, I don’t know. How long until I have to be out there? I need to be there just in time to walk down the aisle with dad.”

“You have five minutes,” Michael told him before clasping his shoulders again. “You’re going to be fine. I promise you that you will be. Marshal will be just as irrationally nervous as you. I’m sure he’s panicking the same as you are right now.”

“I’m making you eat your words on your wedding day. Writing them down and forcing them in your mouth.” Dustin grumbled as he took a breath and relaxed. “Okay, I can do this. I’m just marrying the love of my life. I can totally do this.”

Michael couldn't help but laugh as he nodded. "You _can_ do this. You're gonna be so giddy once you're up there with him. You both probably won't even listen to the priest and he'll have to get your attention and repeat the part where he tells you guys to say your vows and stuff."

Dustin laughed at that. “Probably, considering that I’m already giddy just thinking about it.” He stood and grabbed Michael into another hug. “You ready? ‘Cause I am.”

"I've been ready since the start of second year, when you told me about your possible plans to propose to him," he told Dustin, dead serious as he smiled. Michael returned the hug before pulling back. "I'll walk with you to the door, and I'll go in ahead. You'll walk in with your dad when you get the cue."

“Yeah, I remember. I’ll be okay.” Dustin nodded. “Just don’t lose _your_ cool when you see Jeremy standing up there with Marshal. I _know_ that almost happened during rehearsals,” he teased fondly.

"I'm not going to," Michael whined playfully. "I wasn't prepared before. I am now."

“He wasn’t wearing a suit then.” The teasing seemed to relax Dustin to no end. “Let’s go. I wanna see my almost husband now.”

Michael left Dustin with his dad as he went to the closed chapel doors. He made his way in, ignoring the people that turned to see if it was Dustin or not. Most people just turned back around, some gasped because oh wow, celebrity (he would never get used to that) Michael Mell was here. Instead of trying to ignore it, Michael waved quickly before making his way to his spot at the altar.

Jeremy was standing by the alter with Marshal, and for a split second, Michael forgot this wasn’t his wedding. Jeremy looked stunning, even more so than normal. Had Marshal actually gotten some makeup on him? His eyes seemed bigger and just... wow.

Then Michael came back to himself and got into position. Damnit, he almost _did_ lose his cool like Dustin said. He couldn’t let Dustin know or he’d never hear the end of it. The music started and the doors to the chapel opened.

The flower girl went first, tossing some faux flower petals on the ground. Apparently, that was Marshal's little cousin. Behind her came the ring bearer. She was apparently Dustin's younger cousin who held being his ring bearer over his head from a promise made when she was five. Currently, she looked to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen.

Behind all of them came Dustin, looking stunning. Even if he was, honestly, the manlier of the pair, he just... This suited him. He held onto his dad's arm, and somehow his dad was taller than Dustin, holy shit? Was Mr. Kropp OK?

Dustin was beaming, and you could see the moment he laid eyes on Marshal. The joy and love was evident, and it became clear that he was close to just sprinting down the aisle. If it wasn’t for his dad holding his arm, he probably would.

Michael felt his own heart swell, not only from seeing one of his closest friends look so joyful, but also the meaning of all this. Dustin and Marshal were getting married for real. They were becoming one family in every sense they could. And soon, Michael would be doing the same with Jeremy. God, this was amazing.

As Dustin finally made it up to the altar, his dad gave him and tight hug, then did the same to Marshal before going and sitting down. The ceremony began and Michael relaxed. This was going to be perfect.

The ceremony went swimmingly. Marshal, surprisingly, shed a few tears and Dustin didn't. Probably because of the mascara. Marshal's must have been waterproof. Their vows were breathtaking and, honestly, Michael took a few notes for his possible rough drafts.

The reception was in a hall next door. It was right next to a lake though (weird to have a church near a lake but whatever, it made for an amazing reception hall venue). Everyone had made it in, but no food was served yet. There were a few horderves going around, and the drink bar was open for alcohol or sodas. Michael was happy at his spot at the grooms' table, sitting with Jeremy by his side. Dustin and Marshal didn't want to separate them, especially since they knew that they'd just find a way to sit together.

It was a few minutes until the first dance, so Michael couldn't help bouncing his leg under the table. The choreography for it, from what he had seen, was breathtaking. He was also going up with Jeremy halfway through the dance to sort of announce that they were going to be the 'next in the family to get married.' At least, that was the reasoning Dustin and Marshal gave them.

Jeremy seemed perfectly calm as he munched on a small slice of orange. He looked up at Michael with big, excited but mischievous eyes. “Hey Mikey? You know how you still owe me that favor?”

Michael looked over at Jeremy then with a raised brow. He managed to calm himself enough so his leg stopped some of its bouncing. "Yeah?"

“I think I know what I want to get you to do.” Jeremy purred, leaning over and pressing close to Michael.

"Oh god, now you're making me nervous with your mischievous look." Still, he had to ask. "What do you want the favor to be?"

Jeremy reached up and guided Michael down low enough to kiss. As he pulled back from the quick peck, Michael saw his eyes were twinkling. “Lead me in the dance? Like we practiced.”

Yeah, he couldn't say 'no' to that face. Michael had also gotten better since the start of the year. "Yeah, OK, I'll do my best."

Another kiss, which lingered a bit. “I know you’ll do great, love.” Jeremy smiled. “Tu me complètes. Je t’aime.”

"I know you said 'I love you' in French, but I don't know what the first thing is. Something about me completing you?" Michael asked.

“Exactly,” Jeremy cooed. “You complete me. I love you.”

"Oh wow, context clues saved my ass," Michael said with a laugh.

Jeremy didn’t reply, just leaned against him and gazed up at him adoringly. Michael could see the small wings of Jeremy’s eyeliner, which made the brown spot in his eye pop even more somehow. He looked utterly enchanting and adorable, and utterly in love.

Michael rested his head on top of Jeremy's, unable to help how his heart swelled at this moment. "I love you," he whispered just as the music for the first dance started.

They both stood at the same time, not really needing to move apart as they headed over to where the crowd was slowly gathering and Dustin and Marshal were preparing their dance.

As he thought, the dance was amazing. Marshal really had some amazing flexibility which he showed off a little, and Dustin was strong and sure with his movements. Even if this was as much a show as it was a dance (both the boys loved showing off) Michael could see that they were both so focused on each other. It seemed like it was more a show for their husband than any spectators.

Just before their cue, Jeremy took Michael’s hands and squeezed. The music shifted from a bright and loud orchestral piece to a softer waltz.

“Ready, love?” Jeremy whispered.

"Ready," Michael confirmed with his own whisper as he squeezed Jeremy's hands back before slowly moving to the dance floor. He rested a hand onto Jeremy's shoulder, the other holding his hand. Jeremy rested his free hand on Michael's side as Michael started to lead in the soft waltz, smiling down at Jeremy. He followed the steps to the beat of the song, making sure he and Jeremy mimicked Dustin and Marshal before focusing his entire gaze down at Jeremy.

Jeremy seemed totally focused on Michael, eyes soft and adoring. His smile held the same gentle affection Michael only ever saw directed at himself. As they moved and spun and swayed, they never once fell out of step with each other. It was as if the rest of the world, the crowd included, ceased to exist; it was just Jeremy and Michael.

Michael knew they were wizards and they he lived in a world full of magic, but this moment was somehow more magical than anything else he'd seen.

He never wanted this moment to end. Michael had no trouble just focusing on Jeremy, milking this moment for all it was worth. He knew they’d have moments like this in the apartment they were looking for, at two in the morning when they were a little sleepy and a lot in love. Still, this was the first time they danced like this, and Michael didn’t want it to stop.

The song hit a crescendo before finally slowing and stopping. Jeremy was still pressed close to Michael, breathing hard with exhilaration. There was silence, then it was broken with loud applause and cheers.

Michael found he could barely focus on the applause, staring down at Jeremy with warm cheeks. “Do you wanna just get away for a minute, somewhere private?” he whispered. He just wanted to be alone with Jeremy. Right now, he was the only person that mattered.

Jeremy’s cheeks were also red, and he beamed up at Michael. He nodded.

With that, Michael exited the dance floor with Jeremy, still holding his hand. Once off, Michael felt Ellie press back against his side. He gave her a quick ‘hi’ before continuing to go and find a small private room with somewhere to sit at the venue.

It took a minute but they eventually found a small meeting room with a couch. He lead Jeremy over to it, noting that he now had Puck and Ruben on his shoulders. They quickly climbed off to join Ellie on the floor.

“Hi.” Jeremy grinned.

“Hi,” Michael echoed as he sat down with Jeremy on the couch. He couldn’t help but smile fondly and lovingly down at Jeremy. “How are you?”

“Really, really happy.” Jeremy scooted closer, leaning against Michael’s chest, looking up at him. “How are you?”

“Really fucking happy,” Michael replied as he held Jeremy close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jeremy hummed happily. “This feels amazing.” With a small sigh, he closed his eyes. “It’s gonna be our wedding one day.”

“It is, one day soon,” Michael murmured as he rested against the back of the couch, shutting his own eyes. “Until then, I’ll still have you. I won’t let you go.”

“Mikey? I’m glad I met you on the train.”

“I’m glad you came in just to ask to pet Ellie at first.”

Jeremy sighed softly. “Best choice I ever made.”

Michael hummed as he snuggled against Jeremy. “For sure.”

With how comfortable he was, Michael let himself fall asleep with Jeremy. It was going to be fine. Even if they were teased later for sneaking off just to sleep, Michael didn’t care. Things were finally fine for them, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical


End file.
